Negocios y Beyblade
by lovelywoods
Summary: Además de jugar Beyblade un deporte de fama mundial, hay otras preocupaciones en la vida de familias adineradas con responsabilidades inimaginables, tales como una apretada agenda para supervisar las producciones de las empresas, cerrar negocios en distintos países y aún dejar tiempo para preparar el nuevo torneo anual de Beyblade. -*Eventos sin contar con Beyblade Rising*-
1. Chapter 1

**He escrito varios fics, sin embargo es la primera vez que publico alguno. Esta es una idea que ha ido madurando a lo largo de... ¿diez años? y hasta ahora siento que la historia ha comenzado a tomar una forma un poco más seria (ya que al principio era extremadamente fan girl XD). Así mismo quiero agradecer a mi Editor en Jefe, el usuario** **AnotherAppleJuice (mi novio) por ayudarme cuando la musa simplemente decide desaparecer.**

 **Espero de verdad que se sientan entretenidos por la historia que les comparto, gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 **Beyblade es propiedad de Aoki Takao, y yo solo me baso en su gran obra para realizar un fic con fines de entretenimiento :)**

* * *

Capítulo I

~ Un año antes del primer campeonato mundial de Beyblade. ~

Una mujer de unos veinticinco años se encontraba dentro de una habitación terminando de llenar un elegante baúl con zapatos muy finos los cuales eran de una talla muy diferente a la suya. La joven puso el cerrojo al baúl colocándolo de pie y sacándolo al pasillo, donde un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche le preguntó si aquel era el último paquete, a lo que la rubia asintió y él procedió a cargarlo para llevarlo hasta el auto que esperaba afuera de los aposentos medievales.

Ambos pertenecían al grupo de empleados de servicio de la familia Jürgens, que seguían las órdenes del dueño de toda aquella herencia germana, el cual, ya era un excelente beyluchador, a pesar de que ese deporte oriental apenas se encontraba ascendiendo en popularidad a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

La mujer que había empacado los zapatos, vestía una blusa y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color vino, y utilizaba un peinado muy bien ajustado en un moño alto sobre su cabeza. Sus zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color del conjunto comenzaron a resonar en el pasillo de una roca oscura pero cálida, tan antigua como la época de las primeras cruzadas. Sus pisadas se dirigían hasta una habitación al final del largo corredor, donde tocó la puerta antes de que una voz masculina le permitiera la entrada.

Adelante. – La puerta doble se abrió de par en par tras la respuesta del señor de aquel castillo.

Ya se encuentra todo listo señor. – Respondió la sirvienta.

Muy bien, te lo agradezco mucho Liesl, ella bajará en un momento. – Le indicó el anglosajón a la rubia quien tras una reverencia se retiró del umbral de la puerta.

La habitación era en realidad un estudio lleno de lujos pero conservando los detalles antiguos como una chimenea con un escudo de armas que resguardaba la imagen de un grifo. El joven de unos 16 años se mantuvo recargado contra la pared, esperando pacientemente a la damisela que se encontraba en el anexo de la habitación.

Ya he terminado de despedirme Robert – dijo una voz femenina que apareció dentro del estudio.

Esa delicada voz pertenecía a una chica de apenas 13 años recién cumplidos, quien vestía un elegante vestido blanco con algunos detalles en negro, el cual cubría en su totalidad sus brazos, y las rodillas, llevando zapatos de tacón negros. Sus cabellos eran del color de los frutos que dejaban caer los pinos que rodeaban el castillo y su mirada era del mismo matiz avellanado de Robert sólo que el de su hermano solía ser más amenazante, a diferencia del suyo que era gentil para cualquier persona que la mirara.

¿Segura? No hay problema si quieres tomar un poco más de tiempo, después de todo, no verás estos viejos muros por algunos años – Le aconsejó su hermano a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza y dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya me encuentro lista para hacer justo lo que mamá y papá anhelaban, solo desearía haber podido despedirme físicamente con ellos. – Dijo con cariño la alemana.

Robert se alejó de la pared y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la castaña, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.

Sabes que ellos siempre estarán contigo y ahora mismo se encuentran muy orgullosos de tu decisión Silke. – Le dijo el joven que a pesar de siempre mantenerse serio, guardaba calidez para dirigirse a su hermana menor.

Silke solo se apresuró a abrazar a Robert, ya que sería algo que no haría por algún tiempo. Pero segura de sí misma se separó tras unos instantes.

Muchas gracias. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, por favor cuida del castillo, y mi habitación quiero que esté como está ahora mismo, y no dejes que tus amigos hagan fiestas salvajes mientras no estoy – dijo lo último de manera divertida para evitar derramar alguna lágrima de despedida.

Descuida, los tendré bien controlados, todos ellos te envían sus mejores deseos, en especial Johnny, creo que en realidad le gustas.-

Desde luego que no, yo considero a Johnny mi hermano pequeño – Dijo divertida la chica, hasta que una silueta de un hombre mayor entró a la habitación.

Señorita Silke, estamos listos para partir. – Anunció el mayordomo.

Gracias Gustav, por favor llévala hasta el auto – Pidió Robert

Desde luego que sí señor. –

En ese caso, nos veremos en tres años – Se despidió la chica con una sonrisa

Muy bien, estaré esperando por que vuelvas convertida en toda una dama, esfuérzate mucho y te deseo lo mejor. – Dijo el poseedor de la bestia bit familiar conocida como Gryffolyon.

Silke solo se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió por la puerta, siendo escoltada por Gustav hasta la entrada principal del castillo de su familia, una estructura que se hallaba de pie gracias al sacrificio y la valentía de generaciones de Jürgens que lo habían protegido hasta la muerte de toda clase de invasores. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba ahora, poder responder a sus ancestros con la misma moneda, la valentía. Le echó un último vistazo al hogar que tenía antes de subirse a la limusina y decidió no mirar atrás para evitar sentir esa melancolía que quería salir en forma de lágrimas cristalinas.

Hasta luego señorita, esperaremos con ansias su regreso – Dijo Liesl con la voz algo quebrada, ya que había estado toda su vida al servicio de Silke, desde que solo era su compañera de juegos hasta ahora que era su asistente.

Descuida Liesl, escribiré e-mails cada vez que pueda, lo prometo. –

¡Algo más! – Liesl sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo y lo puso en las manos de Silke – No debería dejar esto aquí, estará mejor con usted, no lo abra hasta que se vaya.

Gracias Liesl, eres tan buena conmigo. – Dijo Silke sonriendo, aquello que le había entregado consiguió calmar sus nervios. – Hasta pronto Gustav, cuida de mi hermano.

Lo haré señorita, que tenga un buen viaje. – se despidió el anciano.

La limusina arrancó y el viento de un nuevo comienzo movió los traviesos cabellos de la segunda hija de los Jürgens, mientras ella distrajo su atención con aquel pañuelo que tenía entre las manos. Lentamente desenvolvió el pequeño objeto y una cadena con un pendiente poco convencional surgió, lo que emocionó a Silke, haciéndola sentir que solo sería por un corto tiempo y que todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Alegre abrió la cadena y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas, traerlo puesto le daba la fuerza que le faltaba para enfrentar aquella distanciada separación.

* * *

Este primer escrito es solo la introducción de mi OC, que será uno de los personajes principales de la trama que nos espera en los siguientes capítulos, los cuales espero publicar constantemente, por que me he emocionado mucho con mi primer fic online. Muchas gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal, lamento haberme demordo con el Capítulo II pero había estado realizando los dichosos trámites escolares que quitan mucho tiempo y me robaron la concentración de este fic, pero ya estamos listos para seguir con la segunda entrega. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman su tiempo para dar click en esta historia, ya que motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y tratar de crear una historia entretenida. También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a la usuaria** ** **ShadowTamerBlack**** **por darme mi primer review.**

;) ¡buena lectura!

* * *

Capítulo II

Ya había pasado un año de aquel dramático torneo "Justice Five" donde BEGA y el equipo G-Revolution se habían enfrentado en la ciudad de Tokio, dejando completamente destruido el edificio de la sede que intentaba apoderarse y monopolizar el beyblade, pero gracias a Tyson, Daichi, Max, Rei y Kai, el famoso deporte había vuelto a estar en manos de aquellos que les apasionaba solo jugar con sus amigos y ¿por qué no? con nuevas personas. Definitivamente el beyblade estaba hecho para quedarse.

El señor Dickenson, presidente de la BBA, ya se encontraba realizando los preparativos para el evento mundial de ese siguiente año desde su recién reconstruida oficina en Japón, y no había recibido una mejor propuesta para realizar el torneo que la del viejo continente. El equipo de los Majestics se había encargado de todo en la Unión Europea, para recibir el grandioso evento con toda la elegancia y dar un espectáculo como nunca antes se había visto. Cada uno de los miembros del equipo que desafortunadamente no se habían podido presentar en el torneo anterior, le había proporcionado vía electrónica los planos de los bey-estadios de cada zona donde organizarían las diversas rondas del combate más esperado del mundo, y el presidente de la sede nipona no podía encontrarse más contento.

-Todo luce maravilloso, mira la iluminación nocturna del estadio de apertura, en realidad esos jóvenes europeos son increíbles, se lucieron bastante para ganar la concesión de este año – le mencionaba Dickenson con entusiasmo a uno de sus asistentes mientras hojeaban plano tras plano.

En la oficina, todos los empleados se encontraban trabajando en los últimos detalles antes de las rondas preliminares que se llevarían a cabo en Mónaco dentro de exactamente un par de semanas. Revisaban incansablemente cada una de las inscripciones por equipos, así como los datos de cada beyluchador, algunos veteranos y otras nuevas promesas del deporte.

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un escándalo proveniente de un par de voces muy conocidas y estruendosas, detuvo a todos dentro del espacio de trabajo.

-¡Yo llegué primero pequeño mocoso! –

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Fingiste que te habías torcido el pie para tomar la delantera! –

Los gritos no podían pertenecer a alguien diferente de Tyson o Daichi, parecían hermanos, siempre rivalizando por cualquier cosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de pelear! ¿Qué no ven que las personas decentes están trabajando? – La voz mandona de Hilary detuvo en seco a Tyson y Daichi que al parecer no se habían percatado de toda la atención que habían obtenido por parte de los uniformados con pines oficiales de la BBA en ellos.

-¡Ups! Lamentamos el alboroto, sigan en lo suyo – Se disculpó Tyson

-Ah nunca cambiarán – Declaró Kenny quien apenas había llegado. Se le dificultaba correr tras ellos cargando su laptop.

El señor Dickenson dejó los planos y se acercó hasta la entrada para darle la bienvenida a Tyson y a los otros.

-Buen día Tyson, me alegro que hayas podido llegar – dijo con una sonrisa el presidente de la BBA

-Tarde como siempre – agregó una voz sincera

-Pero más vale tarde que nunca – complementó un rubio divertido

Rei y Max ya se encontraban en la oficina revisando lo que Robert y los demás habían enviado, apenas se asomaron por sobre una computadora para saludar a Tyson quien fingió apenarse por su retraso.

-¡Es el colmo Tyson! – Refunfuñó Hilary a lo que Tyson hizo caso omiso.

-¡Señor Dickenson! Ya vine, jeje es que casi me rompo la pierna allá afuera – Se disculpó

-¡No es cierto! – Daichi solo negó cruzándose de brazos totalmente en desacuerdo.

-Jeje, bueno, eso no importa chicos, en realidad solo quería que vinieran para hacerles un encargo, ya que son los únicos en quien puedo confiar – Dijo el hombre de anteojos y cabellos blanquecinos al campeón mundial consecutivo por tres años.

-¡Muy bien señor D! sabe que puede contar con los G-Revolutions para lo que sea. –

-Eso ya lo sé, a propósito, ¿dónde está Kai? – preguntó al ver que faltaba el más serio del equipo.

-Oh, Kai dijo que su abuelo lo llamó, así que está en Rusia pero volverá pronto. – respondió Tyson

-Muy bien, en ese caso les daré estos boletos de avión y ya nos encargamos de actualizar sus pasaportes, por que mañana mismo necesito que viajen hasta Alemania para terminar de organizar la velada de inauguración del torneo –

-¿¡Veremos a Robert!? – Exclamó Tyson muy emocionado por las noticias de un viaje en tampoco tiempo.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que consiguieron esos chicos! – dijo Rei aproximándose hasta el grupo.

-Tyson debes venir a ver los nuevos bey-estadios que construyeron en tan poco tiempo, y toda la propaganda que se realizó para que más beyluchadores de todo el mundo pudieran asistir – explicó Max desde el ordenador.

Tyson se aproximó y comenzó a ver cada una de las fotografías de cómo se veían por dentro y por fuera los recintos deportivos. Todos tenían detalles de arquitectura clásica, pero podía verse el contraste con los espacios contemporáneos diseñados por arquitectos e ingenieros europeos.

-¡Vaya! Ya lucen increíbles y eso que no tienen gente, ¡no puedo contener la emoción de ver esos estadios con fanáticos gritando mi nombre! – dijo pensando en voz alta

-¡Argh! ¡Tyson! ¡Pero que egoísta eres! – le regañó Hilary mientras el resto solo rieron a carcajadas, porque ese era el auténtico espíritu de Tyson.

-¡Oh vamos Hilary, no seas aguafiestas! Estoy seguro de que Kai pensaría exactamente lo mismo de ver estas obras maestras, espero que nos pueda alcanzar en la casa de Robert, le enviaré un mensaje – Dijo Tyson sacando su celular para notificar al dueño de Dranzer de aquella emocionante misión.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en Moscú, Rusia el ruso no la estaba pasando nada bien en su mansión. Su abuelo le había llamado porque ese año cumpliría 17 años, solo le faltaría un año más para ser mayor de edad y heredar parte de las acciones de las dos compañías de su familia; Corporación Biovolt siendo la rama rusa de investigaciones genéticas y las Empresas Hiwatari con sede en la tierra del sol naciente que se dedicaban al desarrollo de armamento militar. Kai estaba al tanto de sus obligaciones, era obvio que aquel estilo de vida tan cómodo que tenía se lo debía en gran parte al esfuerzo de su abuelo a quien detestaba cada vez más, pero solo se tenían el uno al otro, y gran parte de los triunfos de aquellas empresas se los debía a su padre. Sin embargo, lo que lo fastidiaba más era que Voltaire creyera que aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado para hacerse cargo de ambas, y que le insistiera en tomar clases de administración, en las cuales aprobaba con calificación perfecta, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para el viejo Hiwatari.

Ambos desafortunados familiares se encontraban sentados en cómodas sillas de piel a los extremos de una mesa de cristal negro, en una habitación con luz tenue y las paredes recubiertas con cálidos tablones de madera oscura. En la parte más alejada de la puerta, Voltaire Hiwatari se encontraba sentado viendo pensativo a su nieto Kai que solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos esperando escuchar el nuevo sermón de su anciano abuelo.

-Kai, te tengo noticias, esta es tu oportunidad de hacer valer tu voto en esta compañía –

-¿En serio? – Gruñó con sarcasmo mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos sentado al otro lado de la gran mesa de cristal negro del despacho privado de Voltaire, mirando a su abuelo con desagrado.

El viejo sonrió, aquella forma de ser tan soberbia le había permitido construir ese gran imperio a lo largo de toda su vida, por lo que sabía que era exactamente lo que necesitaba ver en Kai para asegurar que su gran obra pudiera continuar incluso cuando él no estuviera.

-Eres un muchacho malcriado, pero ¿sabes por qué no te he desheredado?, porque no hay nadie además de ti que tenga la astucia para ser presidente de ambas compañías, así que supongo que eso nos atora en este problema a ambos.

-Supongo – dijo Kai casi en un susurro.

-Pero no te preocupes, las aburridas lecciones terminarán cuando consigas cerrar un negocio que tengo en mente desde hace algunos años. –

Voltaire abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar una refinada pipa de madera de cerezo, que tenía detalles en oro alrededor del hornillo. Prendió un cerillo y comenzó a aspirar la boquilla del objeto para conseguir que el fino tabaco hiciera ignición. Kai solo lo miraba con seriedad. Finalmente la pipa comenzó a humear y el anciano dejó salir unsuspiro de humo grisáceo, parecía que estaba listo para tratar el tema del negocio.

-Tengo entendido que el próximo torneo de beyblade será aquí en Europa, lo que te dará tiempo para ir y venir cuando sea necesario.-

-A que te refieres con eso – Dijo Kai con disgusto, era obvio que sería una molestia para él desperdiciar tiempo en viajes, mientras su abuelo solo se sentaba cómodamente a fumar esa odiosa pipa.

-Verás, hace algunos años que había planeado un proyecto que involucre la tecnología militar y la investigación genética, para crear un mejor vínculo entre el sistema nervioso de los humanos y la tecnología de la que disponemos –

-¿Aún continúas con tus tontas ideas de dominación mundial? Supéralo que no va a pasar. Deja de malgastar el dinero. – intervino Kai cansado de aquello, ya que hacía tres años que habían demostrado lo contrario a Voltaire y a su socio Boris.

-Admito que aquello fue un error, no se pueden controlar las bestias bit, pero en realidad pensaba acaparar el mercado de la rehabilitación humana. Imagina a un beyluchador que tuvo un accidente y ya no pudiera volver a usar su mano paralítica para tirar de la guía; cualquiera pagaría una módica cantidad por recuperar alguna de sus partes inmóviles. –

Kai se mantuvo callado, alzando una ceja, no era común que el viejo se preocupase por los débiles.

-¿No me digas que ahora has dejado de ser ambicioso? – Preguntó Kai con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó entre sus tatuajes faciales.

-Para nada querido nieto, me he dado cuenta de que podemos seguir haciendo crecer la empresa de esta forma, ya que actualmente no hay verdaderas guerras, por lo que la producción de armamento ha tenido que disminuir y no tiene caso quedarnos con fábricas que no tienen mercado.- Confesó Voltaire

-Bueno, digamos que lo que dices es cierto, ¿a dónde tengo que ir para terminar con estas absurdas lecciones? – Preguntó algo desconfiado el ruso

-Estaba pensando que el negocio podría interesarle al ex campeón europeo Robert, tú lo conoces ¿no es así? La tecnología de micro chips de su compañía sería perfecto para completar nuestro cometido, además de que será una oferta tentadora, por que podríamos permitir la entrada de sus productos a Japón y quedarnos con una parte de las ganancias, y viceversa, nosotros venderemos bienes rusos y japoneses en Europa, así todos ganamos, bueno desde luego que el trato deberá convenirnos más a nosotros por tener mayor control del territorio Asiático. - Voltaire parecía tener un buen punto a su favor.

El mismo Kai había revisado los reportes de la producción industrial de sus compañías; tan solo Biovolt había regresado de entre las cenizas de la abadía creando medicinas para la industria farmacéutica como él lo había propuesto, pero no parecía ser una promesa a largo plazo, demasiados laboratorios alrededor del mundo hacían lo mismo, necesitaban acaparar un mercado más exclusivo. Por otra parte, había conocido a Robert y sabía que era el único de los Majestic que realmente sabía lo que significaba "trabajar" por lo que podría tomar con seriedad una propuesta como la que su abuelo planteaba.

-Entonces, si consigo que Robert acepte este tratado… - comenzó Kai a negociar

-Serás libre de mis peticiones, incluso podría darte acciones de inmediato y podrás comenzar a manejar las compañías como te plazca. Jugarás beyblade cuando quieras y donde lo desees. – Hubo una pausa y Voltaire cambió su vista de Kai al tabaco ardiente de su pipa - Claro, siempre y cuando el trato sea beneficioso para nosotros; confío en que no arriesgarías tu total libertad de ninguna manera. – Concluyó un confiado Hiwatari.

Kai sonrió, era su salida, por fin, y eso que él suponía que sería libre hasta que el abuelo muriera, pero esto era mucho mejor. El dueño de Dranzer se levantó de la cómoda silla en la que se encontraba.

-Entonces me voy – se levantó tranquilamente del asiento de piel y salió por la puerta, decidido a ser libre de la sombra de Voltaire, quien solo se quedó fumando su pipa convencido de que Kai lo lograría sin problema alguno.

Afuera de la estresante habitación decidió sacar el celular que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se había percatado de que éste había vibrado durante la charla con su abuelo, pero no era un buen momento para revisar la notificación.

"Un mensaje nuevo" decía la pantalla del aparato, al abrirlo vio que pertenecía a Tyson, y detrás de todas aquellas palabras sin sentido, lo más interesante fue ver que lo esperarían al día siguiente en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt con destino final en el Castillo del mismísimo Robert Jürgens.

* * *

El aeropuerto resultaba ser uno de los lugares más fastidiosos para Kai debido a los asuntos migratorios, la documentación de equipaje y las salas de espera, sin embargo una molestia familiar se encontraba causando alboroto por todos los locales comerciales de comida y suvenires del lugar.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Es Kai! – Exclamó con emoción Tyson mientras señalaba con la mano derecha donde sostenía unas papas fritas, ya que la izquierda se encontraba ocupada con un envase de refresco.

De inmediato el resto del equipo se dirigió hacia donde el ruso se encontraba sentado con una pequeña maleta. Tyson se les adelantó.

-Oye amargado, ¿quieres papitas? Vamos viejo, ¿por qué no saludas más animadamente? – Preguntó ofreciéndole de su comida con una amplia sonrisa que solo Tyson poseía.

-Llegan tarde – se limitó a responder el ruso con el ceño fruncido, llevaba más de media hora esperando y detestaba los sitios tan abarrotados y ruidosos.

-Oh, lo lamento Kai, le dije a Tyson que viniéramos pero insistió en detenerse en cada local de comida rápida – se disculpó Hilary a sabiendas que aquello no disminuiría la ira de Kai.

-¡Ah! La comida del avión es muy pequeña, necesitaba un almuerzo antes de la cena en casa de Robert o no llegaré vivo. – dijo justificándose

-En verdad no tienes vergüenza Tyson. – Observó Daichi.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí, será mejor darnos prisa, ya que el señor "D" nos dijo que los autobuses que llegan al pueblo donde se encuentra Robert son limitados – Señaló Ray para acabar con aquella discusión y Max le apoyó.

-Si, mejor ya vámonos, hablaremos en el camino -

Los G-Revolutions se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la terminal aérea para tomar uno de los autobuses señalados, que demorarían cerca de hora y media en llegar a los territorios de su amigo alemán. En el transporte se acomodaron por parejas, yendo Tyson y Daichi, seguidos de Kenny y Hilary, Ray y Max y finalmente Kai eligió el último asiento. En otras circunstancias el último beyluchador hubiera declinado aquella invitación, pero esta vez las cosas serían mucho más interesantes, al menos para él. Era verdad que el siguiente torneo le daría una nueva oportunidad para finalmente derrotar a Tyson, pero el hecho de quitarse a su abuelo de por vida era lo más satisfactorio y conseguir que Robert aceptara aquel negocio no le parecía difícil en absoluto. Sería libre para la víspera del torneo.

El reloj avanzó y marcó cerca de las 7.30 pm, y puntualmente llegaron a su destino, donde descendieron y se dispusieron a caminar sobre la avenida principal. Aquello era una villa encantadora, con muchas casas y comercios que parecían haber sido sacadas de un cuento de navidad en época previa a las nevadas. Todas las fachadas lucían muy antiguas, pero en sus interiores podía verse la modernidad del siglo. Todo aquello sin embargo se encontraba rodeado de naturaleza boscosa y en la parte más alta y algo alejada del pueblo sobresalían las torres de roca de un castillo en el que ya habían estado anteriormente.

-¡Woah! ¡Ese castillo se ve mucho más grande desde aquí! – Mencionó Tyson al ver el tamaño de la estructura comparada con los pequeños edificios del pueblo.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, démonos prisa, que tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle a Robert a cerca del nuevo torneo. – Dijo un entusiasta Ray.

-Yo también quiero conocer cómo será la temática este año. – Animó Max.

-Y bueno que esperamos, suena interesante, este año yo seré el campeón – Rió divertido Daichi.

-En tus sueños enano, el que llegue primero al castillo será campeón mundial, ¡adiós! – Declaró Tyson antes de echarse a correr en dirección al castillo, a quien Daichi, Max y Ray siguieron divertidos.

-¡Esperen! ¡No puedo correr tanto! – Reclamó Hilary sin obtener respuesta.

-No sirve de nada cuando Tyson es el líder Hilary. – Le calmó Kenny

-Oh vaya, ¿tú también nos dejarás Kai?- Preguntó girándose la única chica del equipo y se sorprendió al ver a Kai subiéndose a la parte delantera de un taxi. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Kai? –

-¿Van a subir o prefieren caminar? – Fueron las amenazantes palabras de Kai a lo que Kenny y Hilary se apresuraron a subir en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras Kai le solicitaba al chofer en alemán a donde deseaba que los llevaran.

El taxi arrancó y comenzó a subir por la colina que no se notaba con tanta pendiente, y en un par de minutos alcanzaron a los maratonistas que ya se encontraban cansados debido a la subida, a quienes Hilary les gritó desde la ventana del auto.

-Creo que Kai será el campeón mundial por que llegará primero al castillo. – Les dijo mientas movía la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye eso no es justo! ¡Kai eres un tramposo! – La última oración que Tyson gritó se desvaneció en el aire mientras el transporte les tomaba la delantera y un serio Kai solo realizó un involuntario movimiento con los labios divertido de hacer enojar a Tyson al menos una vez.

En cinco minutos se encontraron frente a una muralla de piedra de por lo menos ocho metros de altura, y el chofer le comunicó a Kai que no tenía permitido avanzar más allá de la reja principal forjada con antiguos hierros, por lo que Kai pagó el servicio y bajaron del pintoresco vehículo. El ruso se aproximó hasta un timbre y lo tocó, donde de inmediato le contestaron en alemán.

-"Si" - Respondió el interfón.

-"Somos los G-Revolutions, Robert Jürgens nos espera" – Fueron las palabras de Kai con un buen acento del idioma local.

-"Un momento porfavor, enviaremos una limusina para traerlos hasta el castillo" – Dijo la voz un segundo antes de que las puertas de hierro se abrieran para permitirles la entrada.

-¡No nos dejen! – Se escuchó la cansada voz de Tyson a quien Ray traía cargando sobre su espalda –

-Tyson es el colmo eres un abusivo, Ray déjalo que camine, ya está grandecito – comentó Hilary mientras los últimos llegaban al umbral de las rejas de la muralla.

-No te preocupes Hilary, no podía dejarlo, ¿cómo nos convertiremos en campeones mundiales si no lo derrotamos a él primero? – Rió divertido el chino a quien no le molestaba el ejercicio un poco más desafiante de lo habitual.

¡Tú si sabes Ray! – dijo Tyson tras una carcajada cuando su amigo lo bajó.

-Es trampa que te carguen – Observó Kai a lo que Tyson se puso a la defensiva pero fue detenido por Max y Daichi antes de que se lanzara contra el más serio.

-¡Tú eres el tramposo! ¡Déjenme ir! – Gritaba cómicamente el campeón mundial a sus amigos que igual divertidos se reían de él.

El dueño de Dragoon finalmente se tranquilizó cuando vio una limusina negra bajar por el camino empedrado que se perdía entre los árboles del bosque, lo que lo alegró al saber que no tendrían que caminar hasta donde el delicioso banquete que seguro Robert había preparado, les aguardaba.

* * *

¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el Capítulo III


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal, aqui está el tercer capítulo de "Negocios y Beyblade". Esta lectura es un poco más larga que las anteriores, pero resultaba difícil separarla en dos capítulos, así que espero que la disfruten. Muchas gracias nuevamente a _Shadow Tamer Black_** **por sus amables reviews, espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus espectativas :)**

* * *

Capítulo III

Silenciosamente el elegante vehículo llegó hasta donde los G-Revolutions lo aguardaban. El auto dio un giro amplio unos metros antes de donde el grupo se encontraba para dejar la puerta trasera justo frente a ellos. En la parte frontal el chofer, un joven de cabellos negros perfectamente bien recortados se bajó para aproximarse hasta ellos y abrir la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos sean a la fortaleza Jürgens, mi nombre es Gottfried y seré su chofer, por favor señorita, caballeros. – Dijo amablemente con un marcado acento mientras abría la puerta para que los invitados subieran.

-¡Oh sí! ¡A esto es a lo que yo llamo estilo! – Exclamó Tyson antes de entrar a la limusina robándole a Hilary el primer lugar.

\- ¡Oye genio! ¡Las damas van primero! – Reclamó Hilary ante el comportamiento de Tyson.

\- ¡Tal vez, pero definitivamente el campeón mundial va antes que todos! – Respondió sin importarle.

Todos subieron a la limusina divertidos de ver como Tyson y Hilary no paraban de discutir, seguro ellos terminarían casados o algo así. El espacio dentro del automóvil permitía que los siete pasajeros pudieran ir cómodamente sentados sobre los oscuros asientos de piel. Max, Ray y Kai iban sentados al contrario del chofer, mientras que Tyson, Kenny, Daichi y Hilary iban con la vista al frente. Gottfried se subió al auto y lo encendió, para comenzar el ascenso al castillo de Robert. Era imposible ver nada que no fueran troncos de árboles y el follaje de los pinos que habitaban toda la fortaleza. Un hambriento Tyson comenzaba a desesperar, y lo demostraba moviendo la planta de uno de sus pies. Para su suerte, el recorrido duró apenas cinco minutos, y cuando la gran maraña de árboles dejó de verse, solo los muros antiguos de roca del hogar de Robert se apoderaban de la vista de cualquiera. La limusina se detuvo a un costado de una gran fuente con un grifo del cual brotaba agua desde sus alas, lo que ocasionaba un efecto mágico en el ambiente ya que algunos diminutos reflectores apuntaban al animal de mármol, mientras el sol continuaba poniéndose por encima de los altos pinos. El chofer se aproximó a la puerta trasera de la limusina y la abrió para que los G-revolution bajaran del auto para dirigirse a la entrada del castillo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estamos de vuelta! – Se apresuró a decir Tyson con gran entusiasmo, al reconocer la entrada principal, que era una gran puerta de madera roja con adornos en metal.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que castillo tan enorme! Jamás había estado frente a uno, pero apuesto que es de los más grandes que hay. – Dijo Hilary muy asombrada.

\- Y… ¿cada una de esas ventanas es de una habitación? - Preguntó Daichi un tanto temeroso.

\- Ya lo verás Daichi, yo seré tu guía, conozco todo el castillo como la palma de mi mano – Se ofreció el campeón mundial.

-Pero Tyson, solo hemos estado una vez aquí, además no es de buena educación – Replicó Kenny ante las propuestas de su amigo.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Por esos comentarios la gente siempre piensa mal de mí! – Fingió un herido Tyson.

La discusión se vio terminada cuando la puerta de madera del castillo se abrió revelando a Gustav, el anciano mayordomo de Robert, tan bien uniformado con su smoking como siempre, hizo una ligera reverencia y dio la bienvenida al grupo.

-Buenas noches, mi señor los estaba esperando, por favor, síganme, los llevaré hasta el salón comedor. – Gustav dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar esperando ser seguido por los jóvenes.

\- Nunca cambies Gustav, esto me encanta, ya puedo oler la cena – Dijo un contento Tyson.

\- Jaja, nunca le da vergüenza hablar de comida ¿verdad? – Preguntó Max a Ray quien solo se limitó a reír.

El nuevo camino que recorrieron se encontraba rodeado de pinturas de arte que decoraban los muros perfectamente pintados de tonos pastel. Tyson creía reconocer el camino, pero sin duda era un auténtico laberinto por lo que Kenny decidió sujetarlo del brazo para evitar que ocasionara alguna travesura o pudiera herirse perdiéndose y cayendo en alguna trampa como la última vez.

Al fin llegaron a una puerta doble con adornos en oro, donde Gustav llamó a la puerta, la cual de inmediato fue abierta por un par de sirvientas que usaban un uniforme color vino, y dieron la bienvenida al mayordomo y sus acompañantes. Detrás del umbral de la puerta, la vista era para deleitarse, con diversos platones que contenían todo tipo de sopas, carnes, ensaladas y una gran variedad de panes para acompañar. Tyson de inmediato rebasó a Gustav para poder servirse de todo antes que el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo, un carraspeo lo detuvo en seco.

-¿No piensas saludar antes de comer? Yo diría que vienes a visitar a la comida y no a mí. – Dijo la inconfundible voz de Robert, que yacía sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, con Johnny, Oliver y Enrique con miradas cómplices en dirección al glotón de Tyson. –

-¡Robert! ¡Chicos! ¿Viejo, como han estado? El señor Dickenson nos mostró los diseños de los nuevos estadios que hicieron para el torneo, todo quedó genial. – Por un momento Tyson se olvidó por completo del banquete, lo único que amaba más que la comida era el beyblade.

\- Estamos más que preparados para dar inicio al nuevo torneo europeo, este año tenemos más equipos inscritos para las preliminares, lo que promete que habrá una gran masacre de beyblades antes de conocer a los equipos que se enfrentarán a lo largo del evento. – Dijo Robert malicioso al levantarse de su confortable sillón para estrechar la mano de Tyson.

\- Si, este año los Majestics llegarán a la final, nada personal Kai – Agregó Johnny refiriéndose al ruso que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa retadora.

\- Yo quiero nuestra revancha Oliver, recuerda que aquella vez quedamos empatados – Se aproximó Ray hasta donde se encontraba Oliver para estrechar la mano del francés.

\- Espero que tu técnica haya mejorado, porque Unicolyon no es el mismo de antes – Respondió el tercer Majestic ante el desafío del chino.

\- Y estoy seguro de que este año nos podremos enfrentar Enrique, quiero probar la defensa de Draciel contra Amphilyon – Saludó amistosamente Max

\- Por supuesto, pero debes saber que mi bestia bit está ansiosa por luchar contra equipos americanos – Correspondió el saludo el italiano. – Por cierto, ¿quién es esta belleza que los acompaña? – Dijo Enrique al notar a Hilary, a quien se le acercó como solía hacerlo con todas las chicas bonitas – Hola, soy Enrique Giancarlo, es un placer, ¿no te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo en mi yate? – le preguntó tomando su mano derecha para besarla.

\- Ah, este… - La chica se sonrojaba ante el comportamiento tan seductor del rubio –mi nombre es Hillary Tachibana, mucho gusto… -

\- ¡¿Oye Enriquito qué haces?! – Interrumpió Tyson interponiéndose entre el italiano y la japonesa.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, lo lamento Tyson, no sabía que era tu novia, en fin, discúlpame – Se excusó Enrique.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi novia! ¡Solo te estoy protegiendo de ella, es mandona, gritona y…! – Tyson calló de inmediato al ser golpeado en la cabeza por Hillary con su bolso de mano.

\- Eres un desconsiderado Tyson, mira que hacerme quedar mal delante de gente tan bien educada, tal vez deberías aprender de ellos – Bufó la castaña

\- El único gritón aquí eres tú Tyson – Completó Daichi

\- Hey, tranquilos chicos, permítanme hacer las presentaciones – Se ofreció Kenny - Hillary, Daichi, les presento al equipo de los Majestics, son viejos amigos, y son poseedores de las bestias bit más antiguas de todas. Robert, Johnny, Oliver y Enrique, ellos son Hillary, la asistente de nuestro entrenador, y Daichi, la pareja de Tyson en el mundial pasado.-

\- Mucho gusto, gracias por invitarme – Dijo Hillary juntando las manos a los costados para hacer un saludo estilo japonés al equipo Majestic.

\- Y mírenme bien, yo seré el nuevo campeón mundial, así que duerman con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora. – Se presentó un confiado Daichi.

\- Jeje, tienes el mismo temperamento que Tyson pequeño, ya veo porque fueron el equipo vencedor; y mucho gusto señorita, se ve que ha hecho un gran trabajo apoyando a Tyson para que mejore día con día, esperamos que su estancia con nosotros sea agradable. – Habló Robert por todos los europeos. – Bueno, y ahora, porque no pasamos a la mesa y platicamos del torneo, para que puedan ir a descansar y mañana temprano aclararemos sus dudas, ¿qué opinan? –

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Creí que nunca lo dirías! – Ansioso Tyson se dirigió hasta la mesa para que todos lo siguieran.

La mesa era rectangular, Robert se sentó a la cabeza, dejando que los Majestics y Kenny se sentaran de un lado, y el resto de los BBA Revolutions del contrario. La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, Tyson no paraba de probar cada platillo, mientras que Robert se dedicaba a explicar las reglas del torneo.

-Debido a que la temática de parejas de equipo del año pasado fue un gran éxito, decidimos junto con el señor Dickenson que este año habría un evento especial de tríos, lo que haría al juego mucho más competitivo al tener a seis beyluchadores en el plato. –

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Así que tres contra tres! – Se impresionó Ray al notar la complejidad en aquello.

\- Por supuesto que de las cinco rondas que hay en el torneo antes de la final, solo dos serán con esta modalidad, ya que sabemos lo importante que es para los beyluchadores como individuos probarse a sí mismos, sin embargo, esas rondas ternarias darán el triple de puntos, lo que podría conllevar a que algunos equipos que lleven un marcador bajo, puedan subir o viceversa, si sus habilidades como grupo son malas, podrían caer hasta la última posición. – Reveló Oliver.

\- No esperaba ese tipo de temática, tendré que hablarlo con mi mamá, para poder organizar la mejor terna posible en el equipo PPB All Starz – Dijo un pensativo Max.

\- Es interesante, al tener tres jugadores, controlar la estrategia será más difícil, en equipos grandes como el de Max la táctica podría cambiar de un juego a otro. – Observó Kenny.

\- Esa es la idea, aunque claro, los miembros de los equipos deberán confiar totalmente uno en el otro, es algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando desde nuestro encuentro, por lo que deberán tener cuidado con nosotros.- Mencionó Johnny tras darle un trago a su bebida.

\- Y la modalidad en los otros tres encuentros, ¿cómo será? – Preguntó Hillary.

\- Las batallas individuales serán jugadas en tres asaltos, los mejores dos de tres ganan, pero la idea del torneo es que se registren los dos jugadores que elija el equipo como representantes, los cuales serán fijos y un tercero que podrá jugar dependiendo de la estrategia del equipo para alguno de los tres rounds. – Aclaró Enrique.

\- Así que básicamente habrá que volver a escoger una pareja, más un tercer jugador sorpresa – Declaró Kai finalmente.

\- Wow, Kai habló, significa que esto estará interesante – Comentó Tyson emocionado.

\- Bueno, creemos que sería mucho más interesante, el tener un jugador sorpresa podría cambiar las cartas sobre la mesa – Confesó Robert.

\- Me gusta, eso le dará la oportunidad a todos de participar – Opinó Daichí mientras devoraba una hogaza de pan.

\- Pero Tyson, Daichi, olvidan algo… los BBA Revolution solo son ustedes dos… Ray, Max y Kai tienen sus propios equipos, significa que nos faltaría un miembro. - Dijo un preocupado Kenny.

\- ¡Es cierto! Wah… no lo había pensado, necesitaremos un tercer miembro, y no queda mucho tiempo, ¡a penas y una semana! – Se exaltó Tyson.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que encontrarán al alguien, hicimos esto para permitir una mayor conexión entre los jugadores, y realmente lamentaría no poder enfrentarte en las finales Tyson, pero recuerda que tu primer equipo se unió en las preliminares del campeonato, así que no deberías tener problemas para conseguir a alguien más. – Le reconfortó Robert.

\- Tienes razón, bien, no hay razón para no celebrar eso comiendo una vez más – Rió el campeón antes de tomar otra pieza de cordero asado.

\- Siempre tienes mucha energía Tyson, eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Bien caballeros, señorita, creo que podemos pedir el postre, tras lo cual sería bueno que se fueran a descansar y a meditar la información que les hemos dado hoy, para discutirla mañana en medio del desayuno. – Terminó Robert antes de hacer una seña a una de las sirvientas para pedir que trajeran el postre.

A cada uno de los presentes se le sirvió un mini-gateaux, que es una elegante torta en miniatura, totalmente personal, decorada con perlas y papel de oro comestible sobre una base de pan de chocolate y frutos rojos. Acompañaron el delicioso postre con café o té, según lo prefirieran y finalmente, satisfechos, se levantaron para retirarse a descansar.

-Liesl, ¿pudieras llevar a la señorita a la habitación que se le preparó? – Solicitó Robert a la rubia.

\- Desde luego que sí. Fäulein, si fuera tan amable en seguirme, la llevaré hasta su alcoba. – Dijo Liesl a Hillary quien se despidió de todos y siguió a la sirvienta.

\- Buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias por la cena, Robert – Dio Hillary antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Corinna, Traudel, lleven a los BBA a sus aposentos, que se acomoden como lo deseen. – Ambas asintieron y abrieron la puerta para guiarlos a sus cuartos. – Duerman bien, mañana seguiremos con la charla. – Se despidió Robert, a lo que los otros agradecieron la atención y se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban por lo menos a seis metros de distancia entre ellas, una de las sirvientas les indicó que se separaran en dos grupos de tres personas, para tomar cada habitación, por lo que Tyson, Kenny y Daichi tomaron la primera, y Max, Ray y Kai la segunda. Tyson dio las buenas noches y metió a Kenny y a Daichi al cuarto de inmediato, ya que necesitaba comenzar a planear la estrategia lo antes posible con su actual equipo, para sacarles ventaja a los PPB All Starz, White Tiger X y Blitzkrieg Boys.

-¡De prisa chicos, debemos ver como quebrar a Kai, Ray y Max! – Gritó Tyson tras cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Pudiera ser mañana? Estoy muy cansado por el cambio de horario. – Dijo Daichi soñoliento.

\- Si Tyson, deberíamos descansar, mañana lo discutimos – A Kenny le ardían tanto los ojos que ya se había retirado los anteojos para disponerse a dormir en una de las tres camas que les habían preparado.

\- Oh… está bien, ustedes duerman, yo puedo deducir todo solo – Reclamó Tyson tras dejarse caer fastidiado en una cama para comenzar a roncar un par de minutos después.

-Mira, ya se quedó dormido, y ni siquiera se quitó la ropa… - Observó Kenny algo acostumbrado a ese comportamiento

En la otra habitación, Ray y Max se preparaban para dormir, cambiando su vestuario por el apropiada para descansar. Kai ya se había metido a la cama, y solo miraba al techo entretenido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Será muy interesante este torneo, estoy pensando en que Mariah querrá ser el tercer participante – Le comentó el chino al americano.

\- Yo igual, creo que a Michael le agradará volver a participar como activo en el equipo, aunque no sé si Rick quiera volver a unírsenos, pero en todo caso será divertido. ¿No lo crees Kai? ¿Tú ya pensaste quien podría ser el tercer aliado? – Se dirigió Max al pensativo Blitzkrieg Boy.

\- Esa es decisión de Tala – Se limitó a responder antes de cerrar los ojos y girarse al lado contrario para no tener que seguir platicando.

El rubio solo rió cómplice con Ray – creo que no quiere darnos pistas de su estrategia, ¿no te parece? – Concluyó Max

El castillo finalmente quedó en silencio, en el exterior, el sisear de los pinos al moverse con el fuerte viento que anunciaba la próxima entrada del invierno resoplaba en los alrededores. El ruido que para algunos sería tranquilizador consiguió despertar a Kai, obligándolo a levantarse para tomar un poco de agua de la mesita que había en el centro de la habitación que compartía con Ray y Max. Al parecer el cambio de horario había afectado a los que habían viajado desde el Japón pero ese no era su caso, por el contrario, no sentía sueño en lo absoluto.

Suspiró y se aproximó a la ventana aún con el vaso de vidrio, para dar otro sorbo mientras observaba la luna iluminando las puntas negras de los árboles que se movían en el bosque. De alguna forma se sentía emocionado por el día siguiente. Trataba de adelantarse a cómo sería la respuesta de Robert a la propuesta de su abuelo, y como tendría que responder él para no perder esa oportunidad de oro. Sabía que el alemán era un gran beyluchador, y era muy posible que también fuera un experto empresario, pero no mejor que él, de eso no había duda. Solo unas horas más y sería libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Apartada se sus pensamientos, una curiosa y diminuta luz llamó su atención entre los árboles. Parecían dos ligeros haces de luz que apenas se dejaban ver por entre el frondoso follaje. Lo más seguro era que fuera un auto entrando al castillo, lo que no era de su incumbencia por lo que dejó de prestarle atención y miró la luna nuevamente. Estaba decidido, nada podría salir mal. Dio el último sorbo, y se giró para devolver el vaso a la mesa para tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

La mañana llegó con el cantar de las aves que se adelantaban a la salida del astro rey. El castillo a pesar de ser silencioso y acogedor, parecía anunciar que el día recién empezaba. Las cortinas de grandes corredores y salones comenzaron a abrirse. Y un inigualable aroma a pan recién hecho comenzó a inundar las habitaciones de la parte sur de la fortaleza.

Kai, Ray y Max no tardaron en incorporarse, los dos últimos aún se sentían un poco cansados, pero nada que una buena ducha no les repusiera. En la habitación contigua sin embargo, la inquietud de Daichi y su sobra de energía, habían conseguido que el pequeño se quemara con el agua caliente, lo que ocasionó que corriera por toda la habitación despertando a Tyson con sus gritos, mientras Kenny estaba terminando de vestirse.

-¡Pequeño mono! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Me despertaste con tu desastre, ¡has mojado todo el baño y encima te acabaste las toallas! ¡Ahora tendré que salir a buscar más! – Tyson se dirigió molesto hasta la puerta de la habitación.

El campeón mundial solo portaba unos calzoncillos que cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo, y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Corinna o Traudel para solicitar más toallas, pero para su buena suerte se encontró con otra sirvienta, a quien no había visto durante la cena.

-Buenos días – dijo amablemente la chica con una sonrisa ligera y con la mirada divertida al ver al campeón mundial solo con ropa interior.

-¡AH! Buenos días, jeje, oiga señorita… ¿cree que podría traerme un par de toallas? Verá, mi compañero de cuarto no tiene idea de cómo se deben usar, así que las ocupó todas y ahora no tengo nada para mí – se quejó cruzando los brazos sin importarle mucho su actual vestimenta.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no se preocupe, enseguida se las enviaré – Respondió la chica

\- Oh gracias, es genial esto de tener sirvientes – Dijo más tranquilo Tyson a la vez que cerraba la puerta dejando a la chica afuera con el encargo.

Una hora más tarde, todos se hallaban reunidos nuevamente en el salón comedor, esperando que trajeran el desayuno. Hillary, Kenny y Tyson platicaban animadamente con Robert, mientras que Ray y Enrique veían en una tableta fotografías actuales de los bey estadios en internet. Por otra parte, Daichi y Max leían los afiches que Oliver les mostraba de muchos jugadores nuevos que provenían de países que era la primera vez que jugaban en un campeonato de beyblade. Por su parte Kai y Johhny solo se miraban desafiantes sentados uno frente al otro en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Finalmente, llamaron a la puerta, sin duda aquel era el desayuno.

-Adelante – Respondió Johnny al ver que Robert estaba demasiado entretenido para dar la indicación.

La puerta a pesar de todo no se abrió, y volvieron a llamar una vez más, por lo que un fastidiado Johnny se aproximó para abrirla.

-Adelante – Repitió al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, cuando se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito que hizo que el resto de los presentes voltearan hacia la puerta, más sin poder ver más allá de la silueta de Johnny.

\- Vaya, pero como haz crecido, ahora eres mucho más alto que yo - se escuchó una voz femenina sobre el corredor.

\- No puede ser, esa voz es de… - Dijo un incrédulo Robert tras dejar la charla con Tyson y dirigirse hacia a puerta también.

\- ¡Si… Silke! – Exclamó finalmente Johnny quien no acababa de creer lo que veía.

\- ¡¿Silke?! – pronunciaron al unísono Oliver y Enrique quienes también dejaron lo que hacían para alcanzar a Robert en la puerta.

\- Oh Silke, que gran sorpresa, creí que no llegarías hasta el inicio de la próxima semana, escuché del mal clima en Suiza y que no habría vuelos por lo menos en otros dos días, pero olvídate de eso, por favor pasa – Dijo Robert muy contento mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano para que entrara a la habitación.

Los BBA se quedaron mirando a la chica curiosos desde sus lugares, mientras Oliver, Enrique y Johnny la saludaban, era obvio que la conocían desde hacía mucho.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa Silke, eres como la cereza en un día que comienza perfecto, que gusto me da verte – Dijo Oliver besando el dorso de su mano derecha.

\- Oliver, eres tan amable, no importa cuánto tiempo no nos veamos, siempre me sorprendes con palabras tan dulces.-

\- Pero de que hablas, si te has puesto encantadora, deberías olvidarte de las reglas e Robert, y salir a conocer el mundo ahora que eres joven. – Mencionó un pícaro Enrique antes de besar su mano también.

\- No podría hacer eso, va en contra de las reglas familiares, tú sí que eres un diablillo Enrique -

\- Silke – Dijo Johnny tras besar su mano antes de decir cualquier otra cosa – Mi propuesta sigue en pie, cásate conmigo –

\- Pero Johnny, me propusiste eso desde el décimo cumpleaños de Robert, siempre te dije que él te mataría, además, tu eres como un hermano para mí. – Aquello era como un flechazo en el orgullo de Johnny, aunque a juzgar por las risas de Oliver, Enrique y Robert, parecía ser una vieja broma entre los europeos.

Silke llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa pastel, de mangas largas que cubrían hasta las muñecas, la longitud del vestido cubría a la altura de las rodillas, y tenía un cuello recto con holanes blancos a unos cuantos centímetros debajo del cuello. Sus cabellos castaños oscuro estaban trenzados por encima de sus orejas y se enlazaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto.

-Bienvenida a casa Silke, quisiera presentarte a uno viejos amigos – Dijo Robert llevando hasta el centro del salón a la chica – G-Revolutions, ella es Silke Jürgens, mi hermana y…- Repentinamente Tyson interrumpió la presentación que daba el alemán.

-¡Oh! Pero Robert… ¿¡cómo puedes tener a tu hermana de sirvienta?! – Exclamó Tyson mientras señalaba con el índice al dueño de todo aquel lugar.

\- ¿…Sir… – Sonó primero una voz francesa

-…vien… - Sonó una segunda voz italiana

-…ta…? – Sonó una última voz irlandesa mientras la mirada de Robert se transformaba en la del mismísimo Gryffolyon.

Los Majestic sin duda intentaban entender ese sustantivo que involucraba a Silke con Tyson. Incluso los G-Revolutions comprendieron que el jovencito había ido demasiado lejos al hacer esa denuncia sin pensarlo dos veces. Toda la sala parecía estar a punto de estallar al grito de guerra cuando la recién llegada blandió un abanico que llevaba en la mano derecha y lo puso delante de su rostro para evitar que se viera su boca al soltar una controlada carcajada.

-Este chico es muy divertido – continuo riendo con gracia – ya veo por qué es el campeón mundial, se requiere un poco de irreverencia para mantener un puesto así –

La sala nuevamente quedó en silencio sepulcral, donde la única divertida por la situación era la nueva integrante.

-Lo que sucedió es que llegué durante la madrugada, y cuando iba caminando por el corredor por la mañana, este jovencito salió pidiéndome toallas, yo le dije que se las enviaría, y me pareció muy gracioso verlo en boxers, así que no podía evitar ayudarlo. – dijo sonriendo ante la declaración del chico.

Fue entonces cuando Robert relajó su ceño fruncido y comenzó a reír también, seguido por los otros tres que cuando pensaron en Tyson pidiendo toallas en ropa interior les pareció que era algo muy cómico y de lo más común en la actitud del japonés.

De inmediato todo el ambiente se tranquilizó, y Hillary golpeó a Tyson en la cabeza como siempre.

-¿Saliste en ropa interior al corredor? ¡Que maleducado!- Dijo enfurecida.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si fue culpa de este mono!- Reclamó Tyson mientras jalaba a Daichi de las mejillas para reprenderlo.

-¡Me duele! ¡Yo no sabía que el agua salía tan caliente! – Chilló el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Lamento el malentendido, pueden llamarme Silke, es un placer tener al campeón mundial en nuestra casa – Dijo la chica al aproximarse a Tyson que soltó a Daichi para estrechar su mano.

-¡Oh rayos! Lamento haberte confundido, el gusto es mío, no sabía que Robert tenía una hermana tan linda – Dijo Tyson disculpándose por todo aquel altercado.

\- Gracias, aunque lamento no haberlos conocido antes, me encontaba terminando mis estudios en una escuela internado en Suiza, pero pude ver en la televisión cuando tu equipo derrotó al de mi hermano, tengo que agradecerte que los hayas convertido en un equipo, porque nunca escucharon mis sugerencias para ello – Relataba al mirar a los Majestics de ahora comparados con los de antes.

-Bueno, nosotros también aprendimos mucho de ellos, a propósito, este es mi equipo, Hillary, Kenny y Daichi. Y los demás son Ray, Max y Kai, cada uno pertenece a otros equipos, pero originalmente éramos los Blade Breakers.- Concluyó Tyson mientras los miembros de su equipo la saludaban desde lejos.

\- Si, los recuerdo, han sido muy famosos. Pues me alegro de que estemos todos reunidos, me encuentro muy emocionada por el torneo que está por venir, así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes, aunque yo apostaría por que los Majestics ganarán – Dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto que ganaremos, estas son nuestras tierras, así que deberán prepararse bien para enfrentarnos.- Dijo Robert muy confiado.

Al fin llamaron a la puerta, y esta vez era Gustav con el resto de la servidumbre trayendo platones tapados con el desayuno. A lo que todos pasaron nuevamente a la mesa para tomar el desayuno y seguir hablando del torneo. Esta vez la mesa se llenó totalmente, con Silke ocupando la cabecera del lado contrario de la mesa, teniendo a los lados a Johnny y Kai.

-Silke, ya estás enterada de la modalidad del torneo ¿no es así? – Preguntó Robert desde el lado contrario de la mesa a su hermana que comía un poco de fruta.

-Desde luego, leí cada panfleto respecto al torneo – Respondió la chica.

-Muy bien, entonces chicos, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?- Cuestionó el anfitrión del campeonato.

Los G-Revolution se miraron entre ellos, al parecer todas las dudas que tenían solo odían ser resueltas con sus respectivos equipos.

-Yo solo quisiera saber dónde será la batalla de exhibición, ya sabes, la preliminar donde se seleccionarán los equipos. – Preguntó Tyson alzando la mano

-La ronda inicial será en Mónaco, ya me encargué de ello – Respondió Oliver.

-¿En Mónaco? ¿Acaso es aquel lugar lleno de casinos? – Se inquietó Hillary.

-Sí, ese mismo señorita, verá usted, la prometida de Oliver es la princesa de Mónaco, por lo que se eligió como el lugar sede para la inauguración de todo el evento, donde asistirán grandes aristócratas y patrocinadores de todo el continente para la noche de apertura. – Comentó Enrique entusiasmado.

-Wow, ¿te casarás con una princesa Oliver? Eso es como un cuento de hadas. – Tyson no pudo contenerse ante la noticia.

-Desde luego, en una semana más podrán conocer a la princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine, su padre y el mío han realizado negocios desde hace muchos años, así que nuestro matrimonio no es algo de extrañarse. – Contestó Oliver.

\- Pero aún son muy jóvenes para casarse, ¿no es así? – se sorprendió el más joven.

-La edad no importa cuando se trata de amor Daichi- Le respondió Oliver con gentileza.

\- ¡No puedo esperar! Será una noche muy emocionante, conoceremos a nuevos bey luchadores, y sabremos quienes serán los nuevos equipos que participarán, ya quiero que sea la próxima semana – Decía un extasiado Tyson.

-Pues no deberías tomarlo con tanta prisa Tyson, te recomiendo que cuando vuelvan a casa se pongan a entrenar, porque de los equipos que consigan entrar al torneo, se le dará un punto extra a quien quede en primer lugar, y ese sin duda lo ganarán los Majestics, ¿no es así Silke? – Le dijo Johnny a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Estoy segura que podrán ganar ese punto, tienen todo mi apoyo para ello – Celebró Silke alzando su copa con agua –

Todos cuchicheaban respecto a las sorpresas que el nuevo campeonato les brindaría, sin embargo esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Kai, solo esperaba el momento apropiado para hablar con Robert.

El desayuno resulto ser muy ameno gracias a la convivencia de viejos y nuevos amigos, en el caso de Hilary, Daichi y Silke. Todos se encontraban satisfechos tanto por la comida como por las buenas noticias respecto a las reglas del torneo, y ellos tenían la suerte de ser amigos del anfitrión ya que habían recibido la información un par de días antes que el resto de los equipos. Cuando concluyeron, Robert le pidió a Gustav que llevase a todos al gran salón de música para que pudieran seguir conviviendo de forma más íntima en una cómoda sala estilo victoriana alrededor de un gran piano de cola, lo que resultó ser la señal para Kai, quien detuvo a Robert para que todo el grupo se adelantara al ingresar al nuevo salón.

-Robert, quisiera hablar contigo en privado, es sobre un negocio de mi abuelo Voltaire. – Dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Un negocio? Vaya eso suena realmente interesante viniendo del Señor Hiwatari. – Robert se quedó ligeramente pensativo, ahora confiaba en Kai pero tendría que arriesgarse con el mayor de los Hiwatari. Lo meditó un momento y finalmente aceptó. – Está bien, vayamos a mi oficina privada.

Kai se sintió confiado, pues Robert había mordido el anzuelo más rápido de lo que él pensaba, sin embargo no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Silke. –Pronunció Robert en dirección a la joven que ya se encontraba sentada escuchando entretenida el final de aquella historia que Tyson siempre contaba respecto a la guillotina que había burlado tres años atrás en aquel castillo.- Acompáñame. –

La alemana se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió hasta donde la aguardaban Robert y un receloso Kai. Sin perder un minuto más, el anfitrión abrió la puerta y ofreció que Silke saliera primero, para luego seguir él y Kai.

Avanzaron por el corredor en la dirección opuesta en la que habían llegado al salón. El castillo mantenía las grandes alturas de los edificios de las eras medievales, pero los acabados eran nuevos, elegantes y modernos. Subieron por unas amplias escaleras de caracol que tenían ventanillas al costado del muro que daba hacia los terrenos boscosos de la fortaleza y que dejaba entrar haces de luz que iluminaban las oscuras escaleras. En el piso superior, caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a una puerta de madera doble de color blanca, la cual Robert abrió para revelar una gran biblioteca, con un par de sillones lo bastante cómodos como para recostarse y leer tranquilamente. Avanzaron un poco más hasta una puerta en medio de dos libreros y debajo de la estatuilla de un grifo. Robert sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el último acceso a su oficina privada.

Los tres entraron y se aproximaron hasta un gran escritorio de madera de caoba bellamente tallado, con algunos adornos en relieve que semejaban plumas. Robert se aproximó y retiró una silla para que Silke pudiera sentarse, tras lo cual él se colocó a un lado de la silla principal detrás del mueble y le ofreció a Kai el asiento contiguo a Silke.

El ruso se sentó. No estaba en sus planes que hubiera alguien además de Robert en la discusión, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por su parte, Robert levantó el teléfono que descansaba sobre el escritorio e hizo un pedido algo inusual.

-Gustav, envía té para Silke en mi oficina, eso es todo. – Y colgó.

A continuación dio la espalda a los presentes para tomar un elegante frasco de cristal que había en la repisa detrás de su cómodo asiento con un líquido color ámbar. Se tomó su tiempo abriéndolo y tomando un par de vasos de baja altura pero del diámetro adecuado para degustar un gran cogñac con un añejamiento de 100 años por lo menos. Una vez concluida la tarea, cerró nuevamente el recipiente, colocó uno de los vasos frente a Kai y el otro delante de sí mismo; acertadamente llamaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió silenciosamente, dejando ver a Liesl, trayendo una charola con una tetera de porcelana blanca decorada con aves coloridas y una taza sobre un plato que hacían juego, los cuales puso sobre la mesa al alcance de Silke, donde sirvió un aromático té de rosas.

-Muchas gracias Liesl – dijo Silke cuando la sirvienta terminó de llenar su taza, así que tras una reverencia, ella se retiró dejando a los tres solos nuevamente.

Robert miraba a Kai y este le devolvía la mirada, mientras Silke solo levantaba su taza y bebía un sorbo en completo silencio. El señor Jürgens levantó el cogñac y tras una rápida degustación decidió que era momento de hablar.

-¿Y bien Kai, que asunto era el que deseabas discutir? – Preguntó tranquilo.

Kai miraba de reojo a Silke, sentía que debía tenerla vigilada, ya que ésta parecía ser una situación de dos contra uno, debía estar atento ante cualquier intromisión por parte de ella.

-Mi abuelo y yo deseamos la fusión de nuestras dos compañías, para desarrollo de una tecnología biomecánica con fines médicos, sin embargo requerimos de software, el cual quisiéramos que fuese de tu empresa. – Kai se mantuvo de brazos cruzados recargado en el respaldo de la silla, mientras su cogñac solo esperaba sobre el escritorio. - …Sin embargo, esto tendría la propuesta adicional de que tus productos pudieran entrar en Japón a través de nosotros y esperamos contar con tu apoyo para abrir las fronteras a nuestros bienes aquí en Europa.-

Kai concluyó con precisión, no había desperdiciado tiempo ni palabras en explicar su objetivo. Robert por su parte, bebió un poco más de su licor, para aclararse la garganta y responder ante aquella situación.

-Bueno, admito que esa es una propuesta bastante atractiva, y algo precipitada si me permites decirlo. –

-Lo sé, pero como sabes, los negocios en ocasiones son así –

Robert se limitó a hacer una mueca con los labios en sinónimo de aprobación, mientras la mirada de Kai se mantenía fría y alerta. El alemán movió el licor dentro del vaso haciendo pequeños círculos con la diestra, mientras meditaba un poco lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Pasaron algunos segundos y bebió otro poco del vaso para expresarse.

-Seré sincero contigo Kai, en realidad no lo haría, pero ya hace algunos años que nos conocemos, y te has ganado mi respeto, así que iré directo al grano. Actualmente hay otra oferta muy importante para Tecnologías Jürgen, y la fecha para cerrar dicho negocio se ha pospuesto hasta finalizar el torneo, dentro de un mes y una semana, pero admito que tu compraventa es tentadora, por lo que me encantaría revisar cada hoja del contrato.-

-Puedes hacerlo, las oficinas de mi abuelo están en Moscú, aún falta una semana para el torneo así que estoy seguro que podríamos resolverlo antes de su inicio. – Respondió Kai con total seriedad y paciencia.

-Como dije, me encantaría, pero ahora mismo me encuentro terminando los preparativos para el campeonato, por lo que mi agenda no me permitiría hacer esa clase de viaje, así que Silke irá a Moscú en mi lugar y decidirá que nos conviene más. –

Kai se sorprendió un poco, se delató alzando una ceja, mientras la chica dejaba la taza de té vacía sobre el plato y asentía sin reproche alguno a Robert.

-Se lo que estás pensando Kai, pero Silke es mi mano derecha, te aseguro que es mejor negociante que yo, no en vano pasó tres años fuera de los muros de este castillo, así que, por favor Silke, encárgate; estás al tanto del otro asunto, por lo que dejo en tus manos el destino de esta compañía, y que aceptes el negocio que consideres más conveniente. –

\- Así lo haré, le diré a Liesl que haga los preparativos para salir lo antes posible, ya que debo estar de vuelta mañana para una cita que tengo con Angelique, a quien ya le había avisado que volvería anticipadamente. – Declaró con determinación la hermana de Robert.

\- Bien, llévate a Liesl y a Gottfried para que el viaje sea más cómodo, Kai, ¿está bien si salen hoy mismo? –

\- Por mi está bien, agradezco tu interés. – Concluyó la frase bebiendo de un solo trago el cogñac, y devolviendo el vaso seco al escritorio.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso, todo está resuelto, así que ve preparando a tu equipo para el torneo Kai, supongo que nos veremos hasta entonces. – Dijo Robert dando el trago final a su bebida.

\- Así parece – Respondió un serio Kai.

\- Kai, nos veremos en el auto en una hora, iré a despedirme y por mis cosas. – Declaró Silke poniéndose de pie a lo que Robert y Kai un tanto cansado de las formalidades, se levantaron junto con la señorita.

\- Hazlo, y por favor disculpa que en tu primer día libre te pida esto - Se disculpó Robert.

\- No hay ningún problema, por el contrario, necesitaba algo de ejercicio fuera del internado – Dijo la chica antes de retirarse, seguida por Kai quien tan solo se despidió de Robert con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Silke atravesó la biblioteca seguida por Kai para volver al salón de música donde todos les esperaban. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra en el recorrido y entraron a la sala.

-¿Oigan, donde está Robert?- Preguntó Tyson.

-Él se encuentra revisando algunos documentos ahora mismo, pero no tardará en volver. – respondió la castaña oscura.

-Oh, esto de ser rico sí que debe ser agotador, en fin, porque no vienes Silke y nos cuentas sobre ti – animo Tyson.

\- Lo lamento, pero yo también vengo a despedirme, tengo un asunto que atender, pero nos veremos para el día del torneo, entrenen mucho y buena suerte – Replicó Silke.

-¡Pero acabas de llegar! Robert no te da un día libre ¿cierto?- Dijo molesto Johnny.

\- Jeje, no te preocupes, volveré mañana y podremos seguir platicando sobre lo que han hecho estos tres años.- Le tranquilizó la chica.

\- En fin, que tengas un buen viaje Silke – Dijo Enrique al saber que no había más que hacer.

-Nos veremos en el torneo entonces- Se despidió Oliver.

-Desde luego que sí, nos vemos, hasta luego a todos– La chica levantó la mano derecha para retirarse y salir por la puerta en dirección a su habitación para acomodar su equipaje.

Por su parte Kai se aproximó hasta Tyson para avisarle que él también debía irse.

-Tyson, debo volver con mi abuelo, más vale que entrenes, nos veremos en una semana – Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Oh no! Tú también nos dejarás, bueno, pero avísale a tus amigos rusos que este será nuestro torneo ¡¿eh?!- Gritó un Tyson animado a Kai que también abandonaba la sala.

* * *

 **El torneo está a una semana de dar inicio, mientras tanto Kai tiene un asunto pendiente con su abuelo, nos vemos en el capítulo IV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, he tenido más tiempo libre, por lo que quiero aprovecharlo para sacar esta historia de mi cabeza y descubrir como termina (por que ya tengo ideas pero aún nada concreto sobre el final, estoy muy emocionada :) ) y debo dar un enorme agradecimiento a** ShadowTamerBlack **que se ha convertido en una especie de guía espiritual para mi, ya que con sus comentarios he profundizado cositas del fic, lo que me ha ayudado a hacerlo cada vez mejor ^w^ muchas gracias! Y sin más preámbulo, aqui está el capítulo IV, ¡buena lectura!**

Capítulo IV

Se acercaba la hora para el rendevouz con Silke en la entrada principal del castillo. Kai prefería ser puntual por lo que se adelantó cinco minutos, que le sirvieron para pensar en una nueva estrategia para conseguir que la empresa de los Jürgen aceptara el negocio de la familia Hiwatari.

Entre su caminar por los tranquilos corredores, se veía en medio de una nueva situación: Silke Jürgen. Hasta hacía un par de horas, no sabía de su existencia, y cambiaba su perspectiva completamente, ya que Robert podría haber sido más fácil de convencer, pero al no saber nada de su nuevo negociante, se veía en medio de un ligero inconveniente. Pensó que tendría cinco horas para analizarla durante el viaje hasta Moscú y poder crear una nueva jugada para obtener lo que deseaba. No debía ser difícil, ya que hasta ahora Silke parecía tener una dócil personalidad, solo tenía que intimidarla y conseguir lo que se proponía. Llegó a las puertas principales, donde un par de sirvientes abrieron la puerta para que el ruso saliera con sus pertenencias. Fue una sorpresa un poco inusual llegar antes de la hora y encontrarse la limusina lista y a Silke esperando al pie de los escalones, mientras leía un libro de cubierta roja y apariencia antigua, junto con Liesl cubriéndola con una sombrilla para evitar que el sol la molestara.

La sirvienta de Silke carraspeó un poco para que la alemana, quien había cambiado su vestuario por uno más invernal de color azul claro, notara la silenciosa presencia de Kai, a lo que al verlo cerró el libro y se dirigió a él con una tenue sonrisa.

-Eres muy puntual –

-Tenemos un negocio que hacer ¿no?- Respondió con obviedad

-Ciertamente. Vamos Liesl – La empleada entonces cerró el parasol para seguir a Silke.

La castaña se acercó hasta la limusina donde Gottfried le abrió la puerta para que ella se deslizara hasta su interior seguida por Kai, quien se introdujo para quedarse del lado derecho del asiento y Silke del izquierdo. El chofer y la maid se colocaron de piloto y copiloto y el viaje dio inicio con dirección al aeropuerto de Frankfurt. Tardaron apenas media hora en la que todo permaneció en silencio.

Al arribar a su destino, el vehículo se detuvo en un área del estacionamiento cercana a una de las puertas de ingreso. El chofer se aproximó para abrir la puerta, dejando que Kai saliera primero y ofreciendo la mano a Silke. Del porta equipaje, Gottfried sacó una maleta con ruedas y el equipaje de Kai por su parte Liesl tomó un portafolios. Cerraron el auto y Silke comenzó a caminar a la entrada seguida por el grupo. Avanzaron por la terminal aérea hasta llegar al mostrador de su aerolínea, donde Liesl solicitó los cuatro boletos que los Jürgen habían solicitado esa misma mañana para un viaje hasta Moscú, los cuales obtuvo sin problema y fueron trasladados a la sala de espera, donde el vuelo no demoraría en dar inicio al abordaje.

Hasta ahora Kai se mantenía atento ante cualquier movimiento no solo de Silke, sino de sus empleados, esta podría ser solo una táctica para intimidarlo justo como él pensaba hacer con ella. No podía confiar en ninguno de ellos y aun así, tenía que examinar sus personalidades a partir de cada diminuto gesto.

Al subir al avión, tomaron los asientos de primera clase, donde los sillones eran mucho más amplios y cómodos que en la parte posterior. Kai se encontraba en el asiento contiguo a Silke, quien se sentó cerca del pasillo para estar en comunicación más directa con su sirvienta y su chofer que tenían los asientos cruzando el corredor, dejando libre el asiento que se encontraba junto a la ventana al ruso, quien suponía se trataría de un viaje insoportable, recordaba a Hilary en los paseos que no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa, probablemente Silke sería igual y no pararía de platicar con su sirvienta.

Todos tomaron su lugar, colocándose los cinturones y prestando atención a las indicaciones de la tripulación respecto a los pasos a seguir en caso de una emergencia. El avión despegó, y unos minutos después cuando el servicio de películas dio inicio, Kai se disponía a tomar los audífonos que le proporcionaban para escuchar algo de música y evitar el ruido de sus acompañantes, pero al buscarlos notó que la representante de Robert ya se encontraba entretenida con el mismo libro que había sacado de su bolso personal. Eso era un alivio, ya que él no tendría que fingir que escuchaba música, por lo que dejó los audífonos donde estaban y se dedicó a mirar las nubes por su ventanilla.

El viaje sería de aproximadamente cuatro horas, durante las cuales, Gottfried solo se colocó un antifaz para dormir, Liesl se entretuvo viendo la película que proyectaban y Silke solo hojeaba en completo silencio su libro desgastado. Las únicas palabras que la chica emitió fueron para solicitar una bebida que la azafata les ofrecía y para darle las gracias.

El vuelo no estuvo tan mal como Kai esperaba, y el avión comenzaba a descender en territorio ruso, para llegar hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Muscú-Domodédovo. El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos a pesar de que se veía algo de nieve adornando los árboles solo en la parte superior. El grupo de primera clase en el que ellos se encontraban fue el primero en bajar de la aeronave, y tras pasar la odiosa área de migración en la que Kai se vio exento debido a su doble nacionalidad, se dirigieron hasta una de las salidas, donde una nueva limusina de color plata los esperaba. Gottfried abrió la puerta para que sus pasajeros subieran, guardó el equipaje y se dirigió hasta donde el GPS le indicaba que era la dirección de las oficinas Hiwatari, todo ese conocimiento sin duda era gracias a la coordinación de Gustav que lo había arreglado todo para el viaje de su ama.

Transcurrieron cerca de unos cuarenta minutos hasta que se vieron recibidos por una ligera nevada al atravesar la ciudad pasando a un costado de la Plaza Roja. Llegaron hasta algunas calles con pequeños y medianos edificios, donde al final se hacía notar uno en particular que era de mayor altura comparado con el resto. La limusina se dirigió hasta el acceso de dicha estructura, donde el portero se aproximó para conversar el chofer, y una vez que se confirmó la cita, pudieron ingresar. Esta vez fueron los sirvientes del abuelo de Kai quienes se aproximaron a abrir la puerta del auto para dejar salir al joven Hiwatari, dándole la bienvenida, a lo que Kai no respondió y se dirigió hasta la entrada, siendo esta vez seguido por Silke y Liesl, quien había vuelto a abrir la sombrilla para proteger a su joven dama de los traviesos copos de nieve.

Ingresaron a las oficinas, dejando a Gottfried dentro de la limusina, puesto que el asunto no demoraría demasiado. Atravesaron el moderno lobby, donde una secretaria dio las buenas tardes en ruso, y les indicó que el Señor Hiwatari los esperaba en su despacho.

Las puertas automáticas de cristal que estaban al frente se abrieron y pasaron a un gran vestíbulo que conducía hacia distintas salas, pero Kai siguió caminando hacia el frente donde se encontraba un elevador, el cual se abrió para dejarlos subir, y de manera automática, los llevó quince pisos arriba, a la última planta.

Al terminar el ascenso, las puertas se abrieron donde un hombre de saco y corbata negra con gafas oscuras y un radio en su oreja derecha se apartó para dejar pasar al joven Hiwatari y a sus posibles socios. El espacio era iluminado con plafones luminosos tenues, los muros color verde botella, con una alfombra de fibras doradas algo opacada por el paso de los años, y en el centro, se encontraba una mesa ovalada de cristal, donde en uno de los extremos de la elipse se encontraba sentado el mismísimo Voltaire con un gran ventanal detrás suyo, lo que le daba una apariencia un tanto lúgubre. La puerta del ascensor se cerró tras ellos y él guardaespaldas personal del señor Hiwatari se colocó protegiendo la única salida de la habitación.

Liesl se aproximó un paso delante de la hermana de Robert para realizar la presentación.

-Permítame presentarle a Silke Jürgen, hija de Dagobert Jürgen y Antje Von Kleist –

La alemana tomó las puntas de su vestido y flexionó un poco las rodillas haciendo una reverencia estilo antiguo, tras lo cual se puso nuevamente de pie para hablar.

\- Es un verdadero honor conocerlo Señor Voltaire Hiwatari, vengo en nombre de mi hermano Robert Jürgen para atender el asunto que el joven Kai Hiwatari ha convocado – Dijo con un tono muy respetuoso ante el viejo empresario, quien parecía indiferente ante tal introducción.

\- ¿Silke? Hmm, esperábamos a un hombre para tratar un negocio tan importante, pero supongo que el campeonato de beyblade es mucho más trascendental y tú eras el último recurso de Robert.- Dijo de una forma un tanto burlona.

-En lo absoluto Señor Hiwatari, si Robert me envió fue porque soy su primera opción, por lo que le pido tiempo para conocer mi verdadero potencial – Respondió la joven sin perder la compostura ante el evidente desprecio.

-Eso está por verse, así que por favor señorita, póngase cómoda y no nos haga perder el tiempo – Dijo el anciano mientras observaba a la chica tomar el asiento que él le indicaba con su mano izquierda, un metro a su lado, mientras que a su nieto, había tomado el sitio a su derecha. Sus manos arrugadas se entrelazaron y una mirada maliciosa brilló en sus oscuros ojos.

-Le agradezco su tiempo Señor Hiwatari -

Silke por su parte se mantenía tranquila, y lo demostraba al abrir el maletín que su acompañante colocó sobre la mesa para sacar los documentos pertinentes a su negocio.

-El joven Hiwatari nos informó a cerca de un proyecto en el que sus compañías la "Corporación Biovolt" y "Empresas Hiwatari", deseaban unirse con "Tecnologías Jürgen", además de participar en conjunto en un tratado internacional mercantil. Como representante de mi familia, me gustaría conocer el alcance final de este propósito.- Dijo con seriedad.

-El proyecto implica la vanguardia armamentista de nuestra sede japonesa y las ciencias aplicadas en el campo de la genética rusa, para realizar prótesis que puedan adecuarse a cualquier extremidad discapacitada o perdida por la razón que fuese, desde un soldado, un atleta o un beyluchador. Pero necesitamos microchips de alta tecnología para operar física, biológica y electrónicamente nuestros productos – Concretó el anciano

-Muy bien, así que será con fines médicos. Nosotros somos líderes en microchips dentro del mercado alemán – Silke tomó una carpeta forrada en piel color vino y se la dio a Liesl quien se aproximó hasta donde Voltaire y la puso frente a él para que pudiera revisarla – Este es nuestro catálogo actual, podría sugerir el modelo JMC-12.3, ya se ha probado en tareas complejas como brazos robóticos para ensamblaje en marcas de lujosos autos deportivos; aunque si usted desea un microchip más exclusivo, podemos diseñarle el JMC-13, el cual ya se encuentra en desarrollo, y puedo garantizarle que cumplirá con todas sus expectativas. – Ofreció la chica sin titubear.

Voltaire sonrió y pasó la carpeta a su nieto. Silke parecía conocer lo que estaba vendiendo, pero parte del trato sería negociar su unión mercantil, la cual dejaría en manos del Hiwatari más joven, para probar la destreza del muchacho.

-Kai, ¿qué opinas a cerca de lo que nos ofrece la señorita? – Cuestionó a su cómplice quien leía los datos del JMC-12.3.

\- Ella nos ofrecerá un producto nuevo pero que aún no ha sido probado, aunque al unificar nuestras empresas, no podrá quedarnos mal. – respondió Kai a su abuelo.

\- Disculpe joven Hiwatari - interrumpió abruptamente ante las últimas palabras - nuestra tecnología está abierta a cualquiera que pueda pagar por ella, pero ¿qué les hace pensar que merecen ser nuestros socios? – Cuestionó Silke algo ambigua.

\- Sabemos que ustedes han estado tratando de introducir sus productos a Japón sin éxito, al ser ustedes extranjeros, hay demasiados estatutos del gobierno japonés que no han podido satisfacer, y que teniendo un socio local, podrían conseguirlo, así que no necesita fingir su desinterés en esta propuesta – Observó Kai.

\- De acuerdo, no lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, en la Unión Europea también tenemos algunos colaboradores que nos han confirmado los intereses de las compañías bajo su nombre en introducir sus servicios, lo que nos deja parejos en este punto, exceptuando una cosa; como Robert te comentaba, ahora mismo nos encontramos en medio de una transacción con un laboratorio americano, así que si ustedes quieren firmar con nosotros, tendrán que proponer una muy buena oferta – Respondió con sinceridad la germana.

-Señorita, disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿usted donde encontrará dos empresas que además de ser un puente mercantil utilicen su tecnología?- Respondió Kai en un tono ligeramente amenazante, para hacer reconsiderar a Silke.

-Tal vez tenga razón joven Hiwatari, pero le aseguro que ninguna otra empresa europea le dará total acceso a ese continente si no somos nosotros, lo que nos tiene en este dilema. – Silke suspiró algo pensativa, lista para proponer una solución - Si nos convertimos en socios, deberá ser por lazos mucho más fuertes que una simple venta de nuestros productos, sería mejor quizá si nos aliamos totalmente en el proyecto médico que tienen en mente y en el tratado comercial, de esta manera, ambos obtendremos un porcentaje justo y nos mantendremos unidos. – Manifestó a su vez.

El viejo Voltaire Hiwatari miraba de un lado a otro la negociación por parte de ambos herederos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo bien que sabían comerciar bajo presión mutua. El silencio cesó cuando el joven habló tras encontrarle sentido a lo que la chica acababa de formular.

-El porcentaje será 60% para las empresas de la familia Hiwatari y un 40% para la familia Jürgens, lo que es un trato más que justo, dado que nosotros poseemos dos empresas, lo que significaría que cada una de ellas tendría solo un 30% y la suya posee un 40. – Señaló firmemente el bicolor.

Silke abrió los ojos expresando sorpresa ante tales cifras.

-Bueno, me alegra que al fin nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo en algo, aunque respecto a la cifra, yo más bien pensaba 45 para ustedes y el resto para nosotros. – Confesó con tranquilidad, quizá el joven Kai se había confundido en los porcentajes.

\- Será 60% para los Hiwatari y es nuestra oferta final – Dijo con firmeza.

Silke sonrió y cerró tranquilamente la maleta. – Es una pena, de todas formas, agradecemos la invitación, le informaré a Robert de todo lo que aconteció y si aún están interesados, podemos venderles el JMC-13. – La castaña se puso de pie y entregó a Liesl el maletín. – Señor Hiwatari, joven Hiwatari, gracias por todo, nos retiramos entonces. –

Silke se despidió con un gesto colocando su mano sobre su pecho y dio media vuelta para salir por el ascensor. El agente de seguridad de Voltaire no se movió, intentando intimidar a las dos mujeres, a lo que la negociante solo le sonrió aproximándose hasta el botón del elevador.

-Discúlpeme – Dijo con ingenuidad, a lo que el hombre no tuvo opción más que permitirles el paso cuando el transporte vertical llegó. Kai no se dignó a mirarlas, sin embargo Voltaire solo sonrió con la mirada tras verlas desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

-¿En serio dejarás ir esa magnífica oferta de tus manos? – Preguntó Voltaire en un tono algo cómico.

-Ella volverá al final para decirnos que acepta. – Dijo cortante Kai.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el mejor modo de cerrar un trato es unos instantes después de que la junta ha terminado. Ahora mismo esa elegante señorita está pensando lo que le dijiste, por lo que es vulnerable, y obtener el cierre del trato es mucho más sencillo, además se nota que es una novata, conoce las palabras técnicas pero no sabe cómo hacer un trato –

Kai solo gruño a modo de negación ante la propuesta de su abuelo.

-… Pensé que eras más valiente, pero le temes a esa jovencita que solo sabe de buenos modales, creo que yo debería de ir a cerrar el trato, por que como lo suponía, aún no estás listo para tomar las riendas de esta empresa. – Dijo con un aire de decepción.

Kai se levantó de golpe haciendo ruido con sus palmas sobre la mesa de roble antes de que Voltaire pudiera dar si quiera un paso fuera de su escritorio.

-Si consigo cerrar el trato dejarás de aburrir con esto – Mencionó Kai muy molesto, quien ya se encontraba fastidiado de todas esas lecciones que su abuelo le obligaba a tomar y de las cuales sabía muy bien que había aprendido absolutamente todo.

-Adelante, demuéstrame que puedes ser el presidente de ambas compañías. – animó Voltaire.

El beyluchador salió por el elevador sin mirar atrás, pues estaba seguro de que conseguiría que Voltaire le dejara en paz si obtenía el contrato con los Jürgen, Silke no iba a arruinar todo por lo que él había trabajado. Rápidamente llegó al primer piso y adelantó el paso para alcanzarlas, lo que no fue difícil, debido a que ambas caminaban con total tranquilidad por el vestíbulo.

-¡Silke! – Exclamó Kai esperando detener el paso de las alemanas.

-¿Ya has recapacitado? – preguntó la germana volviéndose para encontrarse con el ruso.

-Eres tú la que necesita recapacitar. – Dijo con seguridad.

Silke suspiró cerrando los ojos, y tras una pausa respondió - …Parece que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo de la forma tradicional – se lamentó y entonces dirigió una mirada a su acompañante, quien asintió con la cabeza, y sujetó la sombrilla de una forma extraña para desarmarla y entregarle a la castaña únicamente el soporte del objeto, que tenía dos puntas en forma de diamantes, tras ello se adelantó hacia la salida con los documentos dejando a ambos herederos solos.

Kai se extrañó por aquel comportamiento pero no se dejó intimidar ante aquella nueva estrategia. Por su parte, Silke abrió su bolso personal y comenzó a buscar algo mientras se dirigía hacia el beyluchador.

\- ¿Estarías de acuerdo si resolvemos esto a tu manera? – Kai la miró seriamente, ya que no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, hasta que vio como de la bolsa de la chica emergía su mano con un objeto conocido para él.

-¿Un blade? – se sorprendió al ver el pequeño objeto azul aguamarina en la mano de la elegante aristócrata.

-¿Qué dices? Si tú ganas, tus empresas quedarán 60% como dijiste en un principio, pero si no es así, los Jürgen obtendrán dicho porcentaje – Planteó con seriedad, mientras sacaba de entre la ropa que cubría su cuello una cadena con un peculiar dije para colocarlo en la corona del trompo.

Kai solo soltó una carcajada, para luego solo mirar con aire ridículo a la alemana que esperaba su respuesta.

-No gracias, no quisiera destruir el beyblade de una chica, soy un caballero aunque no lo parezca. – Respondió con sarcasmo y total confianza en sí mismo.

-Dejemos los formalismos para este juego en el que solo dos oponentes se desafían a ver quién es el último que queda girando, además si eres tan bueno como dicen, no tienes nada que temer. –

-Está bien – dijo cruzando una sonrisa malévola por todo su rostro mientras sacaba su lanzador y a un espléndido Dranzer de color azul rey. – Aunque insisto en que deberías pensarlo mejor y aceptar mi oferta desde ahora, pues te advierto que no soy nada benévolo en el juego.-

-No te preocupes, no sería justo si lo fueras. – Silke sostuvo la vara de metal con una mano y presionó un botón casi invisible, lo que consiguió que el soporte principal de la sombrilla se convirtiera en una lanza, en la cual, en la parte superior colocó el beyblade.

Kai sonrió un poco satírico, parecía que la chica que tenía en frente intentaba aparentar ser ruda como Robert y el resto de los Majestics.

-"Esto resultará demasiado fácil" – pensaba Kai, todo el asunto estaba en bandeja de plata, solo tenía que tomarlo - Entonces… 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – exclamó el ruso.

Silke dio un par de vueltas a la lanza que tenía entre las manos y clavó la punta directamente en el suelo de madera, consiguiendo que su blade saliera revolucionando contra el Dranzer de Kai.

Silke comenzaba a perseguir a Kai sin tener éxito en acortar la distancia con Dranzer. Por su parte el ex capitán de los Blade Brakers solo estaba comprobando que en efecto ella no tenía las mismas habilidades que Robert o el resto del equipo europeo, así que no era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo que Kai comenzó la ofensiva contra su rival, golpeando duramente al blade aguamarina haciéndolo retroceder dentro del vestíbulo, tal parecía que la batalla no iba a durar más allá de unos cuantos segundos, por lo que confiado en su victoria Kai se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, había conseguido el trato a su favor y Voltaire por fin lo dejaría de presionar.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Si me hubieras propuesto esto desde un principio me hubieras ahorrado tiempo – Dijo un sereno Kai.

-No sabía que te estaba aburriendo… - comentó tranquilamente - Creo que es hora de que conozcas al feroz rey de los dragones, ¡Gekiryu sal de ahí!- Ordenó Silke.

Del beyblade de la joven apareció una cegadora luz en su centro, revelando un enorme espíritu con un cuerpo similar al de una serpiente marina, donde su cabeza era coronada por tres aletas que enmarcaban un amenazante y largo hocico, debajo de un penetrante par de ojos. Su cuerpo alargado se encontraba cubierto de relucientes escamas con apariencia similar al metal y su cola terminaba en una poderosa aleta caudal; la bestia bit de inmediato atacó el blade de tono más oscuro, consiguiendo que retrocediera varios metros y perdiera el balance por unos instantes.

Kai se inmutó. No sabía si era por que dudaba mucho que la chica tuviera una bestia bit, o era el tamaño de semejante espíritu sagrado lo que lo ocasionaba. Recordó el tamaño sobrenatural del Griffolyon de Robert, pero este dragón duplicaba por mucho sus dimensione, inundando con su largo cuerpo el vestíbulo. Cuando Gekiryu golpeó a Dranzer con mayor fuerza sacándolo de balance, volvió a prestar atención. No importaba el tamaño de su bestia bit, el ya haba superado grandes pruebas como Ray, Max, Brooklyn, incluso su poder se acercaba mucho al de Tyson, era imposible perder contra ella.

-Traté de ser cortés contigo, pero no me dejas opción - replicó enfadado poniéndose totalmente serio. - ¡Vamos Dranzer! ¡Acábalo! – Era impensable que una aficionada se atreviera a jugar con la idea de derrotarlo en su propia empresa, y en su propio juego.

Del blade de Kai entonces emergió una hermosa ave color roja, cuyo plumaje desprendía chispas ardientes que iluminaban todo el vestíbulo del color del fuego más puro que pudiera existir. Toda la habitación se tornó tan caliente como el interior de un fogón, y fue entonces cuando ambas bestias bit pudieron verse cara a cara. Gekiryu solo gruñía ante el fénix que abría su envergadura de forma peligrosa, hasta que Kai dio la orden de atacar, lo que pudo verse como su blade chocaba y rebotaba volviendo a su sitio sin siquiera mover el de Silke de su lugar.

-¿Pero qué tipo de defensa es esa? – Se cuestionó el ruso mirando en dirección de la alemana a quien notó muy animada.

-Gekiryu es una de las bestias bit más antiguas de este planeta, sabe defenderse bien de cualquier elemento– Respondió Silke con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de Kai.

-Eso no importa, vamos a devolver a ese monstruo al olvido ¡Dranzer! ¡Blazing Gigs! –

Dranzer se lanzó contra Gekiryu a toda velocidad envuelto en una espiral de fuego, intentando atravesar su defensa, sin embargo Silke y su bestia bit se encontraban esperando que el fénix se acercara lo suficiente.

-¡Gekiryu atrápalo! – se dirigió Silke a su dragón, que retorció su cuerpo para envolver a la bestia de fuego de Kai y contenerla hasta que la batalla se detuviera, apretando cada vez más su emplumado cuerpo con sus escamas de acero, mientras tanto el blade de Kai comenzaba a tambalearse.

-¡Dranzer!¡ ¿ que haces?! – Gritó Kai en una desesperada maniobra por liberar a su bestia bit que se encontraba indefensa sin poder abrir sus alas para alejarse del monstruo marino.

-¡Gekiryu! ¡Termínalo ya! – Se dirigió Silke a su bestia bit que asintió mientras Dranzer intentaba inútilmente de zafarse de su trampa.

Esto ocasionó que el dragón apretara con mayor fuerza al fénix haciéndolo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, lo que se manifestó en un duro ataque al blade de Kai el cual salió volando del piso del vestíbulo, hasta estrellarse contra una pared detrás de su dueño, quedando incrustado en ella. Solo el beyblade de Silke permaneció girando, hasta que su dueña llamó a Gekiryu de vuelta, consiguiendo que la gran deidad desapareciera y que su blade saltara hasta un altura apropiada para atraparlo con su mano, deteniéndose con suavidad.

El duelo había terminado. Kai se encontraba demasiado ensimismado para decir cualquier cosa, al contrario de Silke, quien se limitó a guardar su blade en su bolsa nuevamente, y cerrar la lanza hasta su forma original poco amenazante.

-Los Jürgen aceptan su oferta del 60% de las ganancias con este trato, y desde luego que sus dos empresas podrán pasar libremente por Europa a través de nosotros, enviaré los documentos por fax cuando llegue a Alemania – Silke volvió a tomar su tono cálido pero serio, tomó ambas puntas de su vestido y realizó una mínima reverencia ante su ahora "socio". – Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, supongo que nos veremos muy pronto en el torneo. _Wiedersehen_ – Se despidió la chica en alemán, dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta automática, donde la secretaria se encontraba un poco asustada.

Kai solo se quedó estático viendo a su contrincante salir victoriosa, apretando sus puños, había perdido, ella no había tenido problemas en dominarlo, y no se suponía que fuera de esa manera. Repentinamente sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada a la cabeza, parece que no solo había estropeado su acuerdo de libertad. Acababa de perder el 60% de las ganancias de su empresa ante una extranjera que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero había resultado ser una auténtica valquiria.

Voltaire lo asesinaría.

Tras unos instantes, Kai se giró hacia la pared, para extraer a su Dranzer de la misma, lo guardó y con una mueca desagradable se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina privada de su abuelo con un paso firme y extremadamente molesto sin comprender lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

 **Bueno, definitivamente creo que va a arder Troya, no solo por Voltaire, recordemos que Kai suele volver más peligroso que nunca tras cada derrota, por lo que habrá que esperar para conocer su terrible venganza.**

 **Así mismo quiero hacer una mini trivia: El beyblade _Gekiryu-Oh_ , es canónico de la empresa Takara en Japón y Hasbro en América, si lo buscan en google con ese nombre, podrán ver a la bestia bit de Silke, ya que es un blade que se hizo para la venta de mercancía y no pertenece a ningún personaje canónico de la serie o el manga. Hay dos versiones de Gekiryu, no sé por que, una es el dragón que se describe en el fic, y la otra es un monstruo algo diferente, al que me cuesta encontrarle forma, así que no le presten atención al segundo. **

**Gracias por darle click a mi fic, y nos vemos en una semanita con el capítulo V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, buen día tengan todos :) lamento haber demorado, de hecho el capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes, para darle más emoción a la trama. Agradezco mucho tus reviews ShadowTamerBlack y epero que te sorprenda lo que viene a continuación, por que al final de cuentas, lo que a mi me atrapa de las historias es que sean impredecibles y eso es algo que intentaré con este fic. Buena lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo V

Kai Hiwatari, el semifinalista del campeonato mundial del año anterior había vuelto hasta donde su abuelo le esperaba. No sabía cómo decir lo que había pasado, y sin embargo tendría que hacerlo. Al abrirse nuevamente el elevador, el guardaespaldas de Voltaire no estaba en su posición, al contrario estaba hablando por teléfono en Ruso, de manera muy exaltada, y no era para menos. El abuelo de Kai se encontraba viendo una grabación de seguridad en un pequeño monitor desde la mesa, pero estaba de pie, detrás suyo, el ventanal estaba totalmente destrozado y faltaba su silla. Parecía que lo había tomado mejor de lo que Kai esperaba. Al aproximarse el más serio de los G-Revolutions recordó con amargura su infancia, cuando era solo un niño y Voltaire lo castigaba cada vez que se comportaba de forma errónea. Y esta vez, con justa razón.

-¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¡No te interesa nada más que ese estúpido juego! – Rugía el anciano señalando con el índice ante la terrible acción que su nieto había ejecutado- ¡Por tu insensatez, acabamos de perder las ganancias que necesitábamos! ¡Olvídate de nuestro acuerdo! – El cólera de Voltaire se veía contenido, solo podía notarse como al viejo le temblaba la mandíbula inferior, y en su mirada se reflejaba un irritado Kai.

Todo se había venido abajo, solo por confiarse. Pero esto no se quedaría así.

-Cállate. – Dijo Kai molesto pero demostrando que no se sentía intimidado por su abuelo quien se sorprendió ante semejante acto de rebeldía.

-¡¿Qué diablos dijiste!?- Espetó con la voz un poco más controlada, pero con la ira aún en la punta de su lengua.

-Lo haré a mi manera, mejor vete haciendo a la idea, cuando ya no estés aquí será todo tal y como yo lo diga. – Declaró el joven que solo consiguió que el mayor hiciera bilis enmudecido por la rabia.

La cara de Voltaire se encontraba roja de furia, podían verse gotas de sudor escurriendo a los costados de su frente acompañados de una agitada respiración.

Algo en Kai cambió en ese momento. Él no era como su padre, pero tampoco era como su abuelo, y era una cualidad que le daba orgullo admitir. Kai se sentía molesto consigo mismo, a tal grado que poco le importaba lo que Voltaire dijera. Solo sabía con certeza que debía hacer a continuación; le borraría esa fingida sonrisa del rostro a la alemana que se había atrevido a dejarlo en ridículo.

-Arreglaré esto, pero no quiero saber nada de ti hasta el final del torneo. – Kai había marcado su línea, y esto último no estaba sujeto a discusión, lo demostró dando la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

\- ¡Yo no quiero saber de ti nunca más! ¡Estás desheredado! ¡Regresa ahora o…! – Los gritos del hombre que se encontraba fuera de sí cesaron cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras Kai.

El bicolor conocía a su abuelo lo suficiente como para saber que no cumpliría ninguna de sus amenazas, estaba desquiciado, eso era todo, así que ahora sus palabras no significaban nada para él. Sacó a Dranzer de su bolsillo, y notó como el blade no estaba en óptimas condiciones, al parecer se había desgastado en esa rápida batalla con Silke. Repentinamente soltó un puñetazo a una de las caras del elevador, la cual tenía un acabado igual a un espejo que formó una telaraña de cuarteaduras circunferenciales al centro del golpe. Algunos fragmentos cayeron al suelo, cortando su reflejo. Pensar en ella solo le producía un fuerte malestar, deseaba destrozarla. Ya no importaba, en menos de una semana la haría suplicar piedad.

Al salir del complejo, solo vio a la secretaria atendiendo llamadas en los tres teléfonos, una ambulancia estacionada en la entrada y a los empleados de mantenimiento recogiendo los trozos de la elegante silla y la lluvia de cristales que alfombraban el concreto.

El frío de la ventisca había disminuido, los copos caían lenta y suavemente sobre su cabello y su ropa.

Suspiró y pensó detenidamente lo que haría a continuación. Para empezar, necesitaba un nuevo blade, uno más resistente, al parecer el Hard Metal System no se había desempeñado como solía hacerlo. En segundo lugar, se reuniría con los Blitzkrieg Boys, no era algo que lo entusiasmara, pero no podía entrar al torneo sin un equipo. Y para finalizar, tenía que desarrollar junto con Dranzer un nuevo ataque que atravesara la defensa de Gekiryu.

Decidido, se dirigió hasta un costado de la caseta de vigilancia, donde se encontraban tres motocicletas negras semi-deportivas que eran propiedad de la empresa, las cuales servían para los repartidores de documentos importantes. Antes de tomar una, sacó su celular y llamó a Tala, quien extrañado respondió.

-¿Kai?-

-Diríjanse a mi casa, nos vemos en una hora. –

\- Pero estamos a…-

Kai cortó la llamada. Debería ser suficiente para Tala que él le diera una señal. Guardó el teléfono en su pantalón. Se colocó la chamarra y el casco que se encontraban sobre el asiento de una de las motocicletas, la encendió y salió por la reja que se encontraba abierta por toda aquella conmoción.

Recorrió todo Moscú, en dirección Sur, hacia donde se alzaba la gran mansión Hiwatari en la afueras de la ciudad. El diseño clásico de la mansión de Kai se encontraba sitiada dentro de una pradera invernal con escasos árboles adornando la planicie. Un par de kilómetros más allá de la morada de los Hiwatari se podía ver un paraje tranquilo con algunos arbustos, un lago congelado y algunas fracturas geológicas, que eran un sitio preferido por el ruso para entrenar cuando se encontraba en ese lugar.

Al llegar, la reja principal se abrió cuando el portero identificó al heredero, quien se adentró hasta encontrarse frente a la mansión, estacionando el vehículo a un costado del recibidor exterior.

Se retiró el casco y la chamarra dejándolos nuevamente sobre la moto y se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió desde el interior para permitirle el acceso.

Tras atravesar el umbral, se escuchó un "Bienvenido joven Hiwatari" por parte de dos empleadas a su izquierda y dos mayordomos a su derecha de uniformes negros con blanco. Como era costumbre, el no respondió, y continuó su camino hasta la escalinata doble sobre el vestíbulo que conducía a la zona privada de la elegante casona.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hasta su habitación en el ala este de la planta superior, entrando sin contratiempos para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Su dormitorio era un lugar sereno, con pocas cosas a la vista, las cortinas a medio cerrar como él prefería y con la chimenea ya encendida. Se retiró la bufanda colocándola sobre la cama para a continuación retirar el resto y proceder a darse una buena ducha de agua fría a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que se avecinaban.

En su elegante cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera para solo enfriar sus pensamientos. Las gotas heladas escurrían por su notable cabello bicolor, entumeciendo los músculos de su trabajada espalda. Esa agua le hacía recordar a la extraordinaria bestia bit que había aparecido del blade azul cerúleo. Se preguntaba qué tipo de deidad podría ser, para tener un punto del cual partir en su búsqueda por una debilidad. Pasó algunos minutos pensativo debajo del chorro de agua antes de comenzar a asearse. Al terminar, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y con una segunda más pequeña se dedicó a secar su cabeza. En la habitación, el crepitar de las llamas en su chimenea le hizo repasar cómo el fuego de Dranzer no había surtido efecto alguno en Gekiryu.

-Detestable – Dijo en voz baja. Se dispuso a vestirse nuevamente y esperar la llegada de Tala recostado sobre su cama descansando los ojos.

Tala demoró media hora más de lo acordado por Kai en llegar a la mansión con el resto de los chicos; el móvil de Kai vibró cuando el capitán intentaba comunicarle que ya estaban ahí. El joven Hiwatari no respondió la llamada, solo levantó el teléfono de su habitación para comunicarse con la servidumbre.

-Lleven a Tala y a sus acompañantes al salón de juegos.- Colgó el teléfono enseguida y salió en dirección de la habitación que solicitó.

El salón de juegos, era un amplio cuarto en el sótano de la mansión, donde había una cómoda chimenea, una cantina, algunos sillones, una gran mesa de billar, una de póker, y un plato para jugar beyblade.

Cuando Kai entró, Tala y los demás ya se encontraban ahí cómodamente sentados en la mesa, algo inconformes con el corto tiempo que el Hiwatari les dio para llegar.

-Tardaron más de lo que acordamos.- Mencionó Kai con pesadez.

-Tu acordaste, nosotros estábamos ocupados en la sede de la BBA rusa revisando algunos anuncios sobre el torneo, pero ya no importa porque tú ya tienes toda la información. – Afirmó Tala con seguridad.

Kai se aproximó hasta la mesa de póker donde se encontraba Tala cruzado de brazos. El capitán no tardó en cuestionar a su pareja de equipo respecto a eventos recientes.

-Kai, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- inquirió con autoridad el ruso al mitad japonés.

La mirada fría de Kai fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces no hiciste nada que molestara a Voltaire?- Intentó ayudar a que su compañero de equipo le respondiera.

-Nos enfrentaremos al equipo de los Majestics, habrá un nuevo jugador y yo seré quien lo derrote. – Dijo firmemente sin perder ese toque asesino en sus ojos violetas.

-Te refieres a la chica ¿no? – Dijo el líder del equipo con la voz tranquila, a lo que Kai solo frunció el ceño al pensar en Silke. – La secretaria de Voltaire nos dijo lo que pasó, al parecer tu abuelo no estaba bien para hablar, creo que lo llevaron al hospital o algo así. Pero en serio Kai, me sorprende que hayas perdido con tanta facilidad.-

Kai se limitó a azotar de manera ruidosa su blade sin el bit en la mesa, proyectando un poco de su ira, lo que hizo notar la gran herida que tenía su orgullo.

-Así que tan bien te fue – Observó Tala al ver las marcas desgastadas sobre la aleación del beyblade de su compañero.- Parece que tenemos a otro jugador innato como aquel demente, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Brooklyn?-

-Nada de talento innato – Interrumpió con rapidez – La bestia bit es la peligrosa.-

-¿Su bestia Bit?- Preguntó Bryan

-¿De qué clase es? – completó Ian mirando a los ex Demolition Boys.

-No entiendo de lo que hablan- desesperó Kai

-Supongo que nunca estuviste enterado- comentó Tala - pero en Biovolt teníamos grandes bases de datos sobre las bestias bit conocidas, que se clasificaban en cinco tipos de poder. Bestias bit de primera categoría, como animales comunes y corrientes por ejemplo, Wolborg y Falborg, entrarían dentro de esta sección de no ser porque fueron genéticamente modificados lo que los sube al nivel dos.-

-En ese nivel también se encuentran Wyborg y Seaborg, debido a que son animales con fuerza sobre natural – Explicó Spencer.

-En el tercer lugar sin embargo, se encuentran los espíritus de la naturaleza, tales como tu Dranzer y el resto de las bestias bit de tus compañeros los G-Revolutions. – Dijo Bryan

-Para el cuarto nivel, tenemos bestias bit con poderes mágicos, como el grifo de Robert o las representaciones de dioses en el extinto equipo Bega. – Concluyó Tala, a lo que siguió un largo silencio.

-¿Y la quinta? – Preguntó Kai perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Sólo pudimos colocar una bestia bit en ese puesto, Black Dranzer, él era una combinación de las primeras cuatro categorías, poseía originalmente el cuerpo de un ave, que fue genéticamente modificada, emparejada con el espíritu de Dranzer y con magia proveniente de amuletos y cosas supersticiosas que consiguió Biovolt, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron, en realidad ahora que lo pienso, Boris estaba bastante retorcido desde hace años.-

-¿Entonces, que tipo de bestia bit era?- Cuestionó Ian a Kai retomando el tema.

-Tenía la forma de un dragón, totalmente diferente al de Tyson, pero su tamaño era el más grande que he visto en cualquier bestia bit.- concluyó

-Las bestias bit son tan fuertes como sus dueños, o eso decían las investigaciones en la abadía, por eso, una de ellas a pesar de ser de baja categoría puede ser un fuerte contrincante si el blader consigue enfocarse, lo mismo pasó con Black Dranzer, si se lo das a alguien sin talento, será tan inofensivo como una pluma a la deriva en una ligera corriente de aire. – Dijo Tala convencido.

-Podremos analizarla en el torneo – Opinó Spencer

-Nada de eso, me encargaré en la primera oportunidad de ella, y cuando lo haga no tendrá un beyblade con el cual luchar – Cesó Kai ante las opiniones de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro rusos se miraron entre sí. Kai parecía estar tomando demasiado en serio esa revancha. Todos ellos sabían lo que se sentía perder y las ganas de emparejar el marcador, sin embargo la actitud de Kai les parecía un poco exagerada, ya que ni siquiera con respecto a Tyson se comportaba así.

-Haremos como dices. – Respondió sabiamente Tala, a lo que los otros tres decidieron seguir el ejemplo de su líder – Lo que importa es derrotar a todos los equipos, algo que casi conseguimos el año pasado, no veo por qué este año deba ser diferente, y creo lo principal será modificar todos nuestros beyblades, solo para prevenir sorpresas. –

-Muy bien. Ian, ponte a trabajar, quiero un nuevo blade, si el equipo de los Majestics ha mejorado como Silke, de nada servirá el Hard Metal System. – Ordenó Kai al de menor estatura.

Ian no solía tomar órdenes de Kai, por que reconocía que era un gran beyluchador más no se había ganado su respeto como Tala, y sin embargo el amo de Wolborg realizó un gesto con las cejas indicándole a Ian que hiciera como Kai dijo. Por lo que al más joven del equipo no le quedó de otra que revisar detenidamente el desgastado Dranzer mientras su dueño se aproximaba a la mesa de billar para despejar un poco su mente del asunto con "S".

Pasaron un par de días, ya solo faltaban cuatro más para el gran evento. Kai había estado ejercitando su físico mientras esperaba su nuevo blade en el gimnasio de su mansión, acompañado de Tala, Bryan y Spencer. La única tarea de Ian por ahora era terminar un nuevo prototipo en el que había estado trabajando desde su llegada a la casa Hiwatari.

Para la hora del almuerzo, el más técnico del equipo había completado la labor. Se aproximó a Tala y le mostró un nuevo Dranzer, el cual fue analizado por el capitán del equipo antes de entregarlo a su dueño.

-¿Qué le pusiste? Se siente un poco más pesado.- Observó detenidamente el pelirrojo al sostenerlo en su mano.

-Analicé el Dranzer MS, que es la mitad de liviano que este nuevo Dranzer, y noté que la mayoría de los golpes fueron ocasionados en la parte inferior del añillo de ataque, lo que redujo su desempeño, es decir, cada vez que Kai intentaba embestir, él mismo era atacado un milímetro más abajo, por lo que cada golpe fue disminuyendo su potencia.- Dijo Ian dando su teoría de los hechos.

-Así que supongo le hiciste algo al engine gear para que pesara más y cuando ese blade intente dar golpes bajos… - Comenzó a razonar Tala cuando fue interrumpido.

-…sea él quien reciba mayor daño - Concluyó Kai que había llegado sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado.

-Esa es la idea – Confesó Ian al dueño de su prototipo - también agregué unos pequeños alerones en la parte inferior del anillo de ataque para desgastar doblemente a tu oponente, sé que con tus maniobras la velocidad no se verá afectada.- Dijo convencido.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el HMS? – Preguntó Kai ante el sistema que Kenny había diseñado y que no había surtido efecto en el blade de Silke -

\- Se encontraba totalmente retorcido– Dijo Ian mostrando sorpresa, lo que extrañó a Tala y a Kai, por lo que el menor intentó explicarse mejor – Fue como ver el metal de un automóvil que ha impactado contra otro a una alta velocidad, así que hice lo único que podía hacer en dos días, coloqué una diminuta estructura de kevlar alrededor del nuevo engine gear al que tuve que modificar, siguiendo el concepto del mecánico de Tyson, por lo que podrías llamar a tu nuevo Dranzer OP en abreviación a "Overheat Piston". – Dijo satisfecho y con orgullo.

Kai tomó el blade y lo observó detenidamente. No lo diría, pero admitía que Ian había realizado un excelente trabajo, su nuevo Dranzer OP lucía magnífico, ahora solo le quedaban cuatro días para domarlo.

-Por cierto Tala, apliqué el mismo pistón y el kevlar a los beyblades de nuestro equipo, de esa forma todos tendrán más potencia y más defensa, creo que es hora de probarlos – Sonrió con maldad a su capitán quien cómplice asintió.

Los cinco Blitzkrieg Boys se dirigieron al tranquilo paraje del que la familia de Kai era dueña, donde podrían hacer cualquier tipo de destrozos sin que nadie los molestara. Kai y Tala se pusieron uno frente al otro con por lo menos cinco metros de distancia, lo que era casi el mismo radio que el de los bey estadios reglamentarios.

-Tres… dos… uno… ¡LET IT RIP!- Gritó Bryan para que ambos beyluchadores comenzaran a probar el nuevo sistema de pistones de Ian.

Los blades de ambos cayeron firmemente sobre la tierra que tenía una ligera capa de hielo congelada la cual comenzó a agrietarse cuando Wolborg y Dranzer se deslizaban por ella. Kai y Tala pudieron notar como la maniobrabilidad resultaba ser muy cómoda, incluso más fluida que con el HMS. Ahora que habían logrado verificar que los blades harían lo que ellos ordenaran, decidieron ir uno contra el otro. El blade azul y el plateado se encontraron yendo de frente, y a pocos centímetros de tocarse con rapidez, Kai y Tala llamaron a sus bestias bit para incrementar el poder del engine gear modificado. Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que si alguno de los cinco lo hubiera esperado, se hubieran colocado por lo menos diez metros más lejos del campo de batalla. En medio de un gran destello de poder, los beyblades colisionaron provocando una fuerte explosión que consiguió tomarlos por sorpresa, tirándolos al piso a causa de la inesperada onda expansiva que logró dejarlos algo desorientados en medio de la cortina de humo. Cuando la visibilidad volvió a ellos, Tala alcanzó a ver a un inmóvil Wolborg a unos metros de él. Aproximándose hasta él con un poco de trabajo, colocó una rodilla en el piso mientras lo levantaba, se sorprendió bastante por aquella superior demostración, parecía que tenían una ventaja por sobre el resto de los equipos. Bryan, Spencer e Ian se aproximaron tosiendo un poco, recuperándose de la explosión.

-Tala, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Spencer ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse tras ofrecerle la diestra.

-Si, en realidad no me esperaba una reacción tan potente, buen trabajo Ian – Felicitó Tala con una sincera sonrisa a su técnico.

-No fue nada – Respondió modesto el de menor estatura.

-Kai, ¿estás bien…?- Preguntó Tala al otro lado donde Kai ya se había puesto de pie y miraba su blade con una diabólica sonrisa, se veía extasiado.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo – Dijo emocionado a sus compañeros, quienes a pesar de ser su equipo, se mostraban bastante extrañados ante cualquier muestra de felicidad del más serio.

* * *

El tan esperado día no requirió de anuncios adicionales para darse a notar. Todo el mundo sintonizaba el gran evento que daría inicio a las 18:00 horas locales de Mónaco ya fuera por radio, televisión o internet. En la sede afuera del Casino de Montecarlo, el estacionamiento se llenaba de autos deportivos, limusinas y algunos helicópteros personales, desde los cuales emergían jóvenes de buena familia, acompañados de hermosas modelos, así como algunos veteranos de la nobleza europea mientras que el sol se ponía y la oscuridad de la noche permitía que el evento resplandeciera entre reflectores y cientos de destellos por parte de los paparazzi que tomaban nota de cada importante asistente caminando sobre la alfombra roja hacia la inauguración del torneo. Por otra parte, había mucha más seguridad que en el mismísimo Fort Knox, que dejaba a los fanáticos que no habían conseguido entradas colina abajo. Su única oportunidad era tratar de ver a los beyluchadores que iban llegando en camionetas con el logotipo de la BBA y un distintivo del equipo correspondiente.

En el interior del gran Casino, se había construido un gran estadio en desniveles que se hundían en las entrañas de la montaña donde ya se habían presentado algunos eventos como campeonatos de Box y esta vez sería utilizado con el fin de jugar beyblade en grande. Poseía varias secciones de gradas, balcones VIP y un palco principal con la bandera de Mónaco colgando sobre el borde. Había cuatro pantallas gigantes para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las tomas cercanas de la arena.

Rápidamente comenzaba a llenarse de celebridades y fanáticos del deporte, que cuchicheaban respecto al evento que estaría por dar inicio en algunos minutos.

En otro punto, las camionetas habían ingresado a las distintas zonas de recepción ajenas al acceso general, donde miembros del staff digirieron a los beyluchadores a sus respectivas salas de espera. La camioneta de los Blitzkrieg boys, se estacionó contigua a la de otro equipo que no conocían, sin duda era de los nuevos equipos que Robert había mencionado. El distintivo que traía a un costado decía "Dingo Crash" y los cuatro miembros, dos señoritas y dos chicos que los miraron con recelo parecían ser de nacionalidad australiana, llevaban ropas de distintos matices de café, los cuatro usaban sombrero, mientras que las chicas llevaban shorts y los varones usaban pantalones vaqueros. Kai fue el único que los ignoró, el resto de los competidores no le interesaba ya que en su lista negra solo había dos nombres, siendo el segundo el de Tyson.

Los dos equipos se vieron separados por el personal autorizado sobre el pasillo que circundaba el escenario por la parte inferior de las gradas, hasta una puerta con el logo de su equipo.

-Su salida al escenario será en veinte minutos, ya que antes habrá un grupo que abrirá el evento, por favor estén listos para salir cuando se encienda la luz roja que se encuentra sobre la puerta que tienen frente a ustedes- dijo el encargado señalando una puerta al lado contrario de la sala de espera, tras lo cual salió dejándolos solos.

Tala se dirigió al televisor que estaba empotrado sobre la pared, la encendió y el canal de la transmisión del torneo ya estaba en marcha. Las gradas estaban prácticamente llenas y repentinamente las luces se apagaron, generando un grito de emoción en los presentes, Ian abría el mini bar para tomar una botella con agua mientras Bryan y Spencer se quedaron mirando desde lejos la transmisión, por su parte Kai solo se sentó en un sillón, intentando concentrarse en la batalla que estaba por venir.

En el estadio, un reflector se encendió, apuntando al centro del escenario, revelando a Ming-Ming vestida con un refinado tocado rojo, que comenzó a cantar a capela de forma melancólica su nuevo éxito, y tras unos segundos el resto de su banda acompañó su melodiosa voz cuando la canción se volvió más animada. El estadio entero retumbaba con la música, las palmas y los gritos del público. Faltaba poco. Al finalizar la presentación musical, apareció en el escenario Jazzman, el presentador favorito y exclusivo del deporte del beyblade. En ese momento la luz escarlata se encendió y Kai se levantó en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrió revelando un pasillo de unos diez metros de largo, que conducía a donde los gritos de los aficionados se escuchaban con mayor claridad. Tala y el resto lo siguieron, nunca le habían visto tan entusiasmado.

En el estadio, la banda de la estrella pop Ming-Ming ya había retirado el equipo para despejar la arena de combate. Mientras Jazzman daba inicio a las presentaciones.

-¡Hola hermoso y famoso público! ¡Yo soy Jazzman! ¿Y saben qué hora es?- Preguntó con su simpática voz que sobresalía entre los gritos de más de diez mil espectadores.- Es hora de… ¡JUGAR BEYBLADE! –

El público se volvió loco de emoción, mientras movían banderines de distintos equipos a quienes ya deseaban ver en la pista.

-¡Oh muy bien, parece que ya estamos listos para empezar! ¡Así que ajusten sus cinturones que les presentaré a los dieciséis equipos que tenemos registrados para dar inicio a este torneo, comenzamos!- Gritó Jazzman quien disfrutaba de su trabajo como un fanático más.- Les presentaré a uno de los nuevos equipos, damas y caballeros, ¡el equipo "Half Moon" de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos!- Tras decir su nombre, el equipo salió de uno de los dieciséis corredores que daban de los vestidores al campo de batalla.

El primer equipo resultaba estar conformado por tres chicos y una chica, los cuatro de apariencia muy adinerada, llevando consigo ropas modernas y brazaletes en la mano izquierda los cuales parecían ser sus lanzadores.

-El equipo que viene ahora cambió su nombre desde el torneo pasado, ante ustedes… ¡"Just Us"!-

Los segundos en ser llamados en la pista eran el antiguo Batallón Barthez, con sus mismos integrantes que saludaban a todos muy animados encabezados por Miguel.

-Esta noche tenemos la dicha de conocer a los intrépidos beyluchadores provenientes de las áridas llanuras de Australia, ¡los Dingo Crash!-

El grupo que se había topado con los Blitzkrieg Boys hizo su aparición retirándose los sombreros para saludar a la audiencia.

-Demos la bienvenida a un equipo de la competencia ante pasada a quienes seguramente todos ustedes recuerdan bien, ¡los Saint Shields! –

El equipo de Ozuma salió caminando tranquilamente desde su acceso correspondiente. Los cuatro se veían en buena forma llenos de entusiasmo tras haber estado un año inactivos.

-Continuemos con los hermanos favoritos de todos, los gemelos sincronizados, ¡la Dinastía F! –

Julia y Raúl aparecieron en el escenario con su inseparable entrenador Romero saludando animadamente al público que amaba sus jugadas dobles.

-Tenemos otro equipo a quienes no conocemos, por primera vez jugando en un campeonato mundial... ¡"Latin Blast"!-

Las nuevas caras llenaban de alegría a los espectadores, esta vez con un equipo de tres varones y una fémina provenientes del otro lado del mundo, con talentos de diferentes países de américa latina.

-Desde una región tan lejana como Israel, tenemos las aptitudes del increíble equipo de ¡"Starnish"!-

Otro conjunto totalmente desconocido sorprendió de nueva cuenta al público, con cuatro chicos que usaban playeras azules con líneas blancas, y se veían muy alentados de haber llegado hasta el campeonato europeo.

-Tal vez recuerden a algunos de estos jugadores, los vimos durante el torneo de hace dos años, su nombre ¡"Reborn Fighters"!-

Kane, Salima, Jim y Goki saludaron a la multitud alzando sus blades en señal de victoria. Los cuatro se habían comprometido mutuamente para llegar hasta el torneo.

-Desde las sombras y la oscuridad tenemos a los poderosos ¡Dark Bladers que amenazan con eliminar a la competencia del torneo!-

Los conocidos rivales eternos de los Majestics salieron con ropas negras similares que los identificaban como el terrorífico equipo, con miradas retadoras hacia los equipos que ya se encontraban en el centro del estadio.

-Démosle una cálida bienvenida a jugadores que no tuvimos en el torneo pasado pero que nos hicieron vibrar durante el evento especial Justice Five, ahora con un nuevo nombre, ¡el equipo "OMEGA"!-

Extrañamente el equipo se había reducido a solo tres miembros, donde Garland, Mystel y Crusher saludaban al público quien los reconocía como excelentes beyluchadores aunque extrañaban la ausencia de Brooklyn y la recién vista en el escenario Ming-Ming.

-Les presento por primera vez jugando como equipo, a las chicas provenientes de la India, el cuarteto ¡"Loto Cross"!.-

Cuatro encantadoras jovencitas con saris de diferentes colores saludaban con gran alegría al estadio entero, llamando la atención con los adornos y tatuajes que portaban en los dorsos de sus manos.

-Seguro todos ustedes extrañan a los atletas preferidos de norte américa, pero aquí ya se encuentran ¡los PPB All Starz!-

Max y su equipo conformado por Emily, Eddie, Steve, Michael y Rick, fueron recibidos con una gran ovación, ya que eran parte de los favoritos del público.

-Desde China tenemos al grupo de los felinos más feroces, pero cuidado porque podrían cortarlos con el filo de sus garras ¡White Tiger X!-

Mariah salió primero seguida por su numeroso equipo que no tardó en arrancar gritos y aplausos de los espectadores que deseaban ver a uno de los equipos más fuertes luchar por el primer lugar.

-El equipo subcampeón del mundial pasado, los inigualables, los únicos, los rudos, los misteriosos, ¡Blitzkrieg Boys! –

Esa era la señal, así que lentamente dejaron la sombra del corredor, y Tala y los demás se dirigieron hasta donde el reflector indicaba que se detuvieran, a pesar de no ser tan carismáticos como el resto de los equipos, el público los adoraba. Pudieron ver que ya el resto de los equipos estaba fuera de sus vestidores saludando amistosamente. Solo faltaban dos grupos por salir.

-¡Ahora el penúltimo equipo del torneo, los beyluchadores que nunca dicen no, los campeones mundiales del año pasado, reciban con un gran aplauso a los ¡BBA-Revolution!

El público aplaudió hasta que las palmas se les enrojecieron al ver a Tyson y a Daichí salir por el túnel, seguidos de Kenny y Hilary quienes saludaban moviendo ambos brazos.

-¡Y por último, aquí tenemos al equipo local, los favoritos de los favoritos, con linajes tan antiguos como las mismas cruzadas, y los anfitriones de este torneo, el equipo de los Majestic!-

El público se volvió afónico gritando lo más fuerte que podían cuando Robert salió encabezando al grupo, pero Kai sintió un vacío cuando no vio a Silke dentro del conjunto que desfilaba hasta el centro de la arena.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Tala casi en un susurro imperceptible.

Los ojos asesinos de Kai escaneaban todo el sitio, pero no lograban ver rastro de la chica.

-Parece que ya estamos listos para dar inicio al evento estelar de esta noche, para lo cual, necesitamos a la doncella más importante de Mónaco ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine, quien será la inauguradora oficial de este primer encuentro, donde se tomarán las posiciones de cómo se llevarán a cabo los combates! –

En el palco principal se vio como ambas cortinas de terciopelo rojo se abrían para dejar pasar a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y rizado, con una corona dorada con incrustaciones rojas sobre su cabeza, un vestido blanco con detalles rosados y una enorme crinolina cual princesa de cuento de hadas, quien animada y con una adorable sonrisa, saludaba en todas direcciones al público quien aplaudió con gran aclamación a la hija del regente principado de Mónaco.

Kai se notaba molesto, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y no paraba de mover el índice derecho de arriba hacia abajo. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al público, a lo que decía Jazzman o a la princesa. Y no era el único enfadado, Dranzer también manifestaba sus deseos de venganza dentro del bolsillo del ruso, quien salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando Tala le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué?- Contestó de mala gana al pelirrojo.

-Tal vez quieras echar un vistazo allá arriba – Dijo Tala señalando al palco de Marie Angelique, donde las cortinas se abrían una vez más.

-… como acompañante de su majestad, tendremos en el palco de honor a la distinguida hermana del anfitrión del torneo, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Silke Jürgens! –

La alemana apareció con un elegante traje de noche negro, con delgados tirantes sobre sus hombros, un escote discreto y un vestido que enmarcaba su figura hasta escasos centímetros del suelo. Su cabello castaño se encontraba sujetado en un moño alto adornado por una pequeña tiara con algunos diamantes que combinaba perfectamente con la gargantilla que llevaba en el cuello. La alemana caminó saludando con elegancia a los presentes que la aplaudían de igual manera, hasta llegar a su asiento al lado de la princesa.

En la parte inferior Tala podía sentir todo el calor que desprendían Kai y su bestia bit; él y los demás no lo habían visto nunca tan molesto, así que los cuatro zanjaron no provocarlo más en medio de las circunstancias, y solo esperaban no tener que intervenir.

-Y para finalizar las presentaciones, tenemos con nosotros al presidente de la BBA quien ha impulsado el deporte del Beyblade hasta estas instancias, el Señor Dickenson que nos dará las reglas de esta ronda preliminar.-

El Señor Dickenson apareció en un palco de menor tamaño contrario al de Marie-Angelique donde se podía apreciar colgando una bandera de la BBA. Saludó con la diestra para con la zurda sujetar un micrófono y comenzar a explicar el primer tipo de combate.

-Buenas noches aficionados del Beyblade, y a todos nuestros valientes competidores, es un gusto saber que cuatro años después del primer Campeonato Mundial, este deporte siga creciendo en atletas y aficionados. Como se darán cuenta, los equipos son más del doble que la vez pasada, sin embargo, el torneo dará inicio con solamente ocho equipos, por lo que la mitad de los presentes no podrán continuar. La ronda eliminatoria será de muerte súbita, donde forjaremos aleatoriamente los grupos A, B, C y D con cuatro equipos cada uno, de los cuales tendrán que enfrentarse con el oponente que les corresponda. El tipo de batalla será de tres contra tres sin límite de tiempo, y cuando un equipo haya perdido todos sus blades, será eliminado, por lo que les deseo la mejor de las suertes, ¡muchas gracias!-

-Ya lo oyeron damas y caballeros, así como ustedes beyluchadores, los equipos que sean incapaces de jugar en sincronía no podrán obtener lugar dentro del torneo, ¡así que pasemos a ver cómo quedan los equipos!- Jazzman apuntó con la mano hacia una de las cuatro pantallas, donde aparecieron las cuatro letras mayúsculas recién mencionadas, que debajo de ellas tenían cuatro rectángulos vacíos, donde rápidamente comenzaron a moverse los dieciséis nombre de los equipos, hasta detenerse lentamente dejando sorprendido al público.

En el Bloque A, se encontraban: los MAJESTICS vs SAINT SHIELDS, DINGO CRASH vs DARK BLADERS.

Bloque B: PPB ALL STARZ vs REBORN FIGHTERS, HALF MOON vs DINASTÍA F.

Bloque C: BLITZKRIEG BOYS vs STARNISH, WHITE TIGER X vs LOTO CROSS.

Bloque D: BBA REVOLUTION vs OMEGA, LATIN BLAST vs JUST US.

-Beyluchadores, tienen cinco minutos para escoger a sus tres representantes, mientras colocamos los bey estadios en posición.- Les notificó el referee, a lo que la gente ya no podía esperar más para ver a dieciséis equipos jugando al mismo tiempo luchando por su puesto en la contienda.

En el palco, Marie-Angelique se veía muy emocionada y lo comentaba con Silke su amiga de la infancia.

-Oh Silke, este torneo será maravilloso, desde luego que los Majestics derrotarán a cada uno de los equipos, ¿no te parece romántico?, ¡son como fieros caballeros en medio de una empresa por salvar a su reino de los invasores!-

-No tendrán problema alguno en llegar hasta la final, los cuatro se han convertido en un verdadero equipo y nadie controla a sus bestias bit mejor que ellos, estoy segura que ganarán el torneo - Silke solo sonreía con dulzura ante los comentarios animados de su amiga, quien se caracterizaba por ser muy novelesca.

-Por cierto, olvidé decirte que luces preciosa con ese vestido que diseñé, el negro te sienta muy bien, muchas gracias por usarlo para la caridad- le agradecía embelesada la rubia a su amiga quien se sentía algo diferente con ese diseño tan escotado a diferencia del tipo de ropa que ella solía usar.

-Bueno, aún que el negro no es mi color favorito, creo que este atuendo es apropiada para una gala nocturna de beyblade, y si podemos donar algo a las sociedades infantiles de Europa, me pondré lo que sea necesario. – Replicó decidida la alemana a la princesa que solo aplaudía ante las acciones caritativas de su amiga.

En la arena, todos los equipos terminaban por ponerse de acuerdo respecto a los tres integrantes que enfrentarían a los rivales que les correspondía. Algunos equipos tenían problemas debido a la falta de integrantes, como el de la Dinastía F, donde terminaron por decidir que Raúl y Julia atacarían a los rivales dejando a Romero cubriendo la retaguardia, algo similar a lo que hacían los BBA Revolution, donde debatían si Kenny sería el tercer jugador, pero el chico de lentes insistía en que fuera Hillary, ya que había diseñado un nuevo beyblade con control de voz para que la única chica del equipo pudiera luchar también mientras conseguían un tercer jugador, y Kenny aprovecharía para analizar al resto de los equipos en esa ronda preliminar. En el equipo de Tala no se notaban problemas de ningún tipo, ya que al menos tres de cuatro, lo escuchaban sin replicar.

-Ocho de los equipos se irán después de algunos minutos, así que no vale la pena mostrar nuestras nuevas técnicas hasta la batalla por puntos, así que Ian, Bryan y Spencer ustedes jugarán, acábenlos pronto, que no sepan que los golpeó. – Ordenó Tala a lo que los otros tres asintieron, pero Kai ignoró la órden.

-Jugaré en lugar de Spencer – Dijo Kai con seriedad enfrentándose al liderazgo de Tala, quien de reojo vio el palco de Marie-Angelique, y supo la razón de la desobediencia de Kai.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- Reclamó Spencer – Yo entraré para que nadie sepa como jugarán tú y Tala en el futuro-

-No, Kai tiene razón esta vez Spencer, tu desarrollaste una buena técnica en los días pasados, nos serás útil en el combate que sigue. – Tala tenía que actuar como el gran líder que era, y por esta vez ceder a la petición de Kai, quien estaba desesperado por destruir algo, y era mejor dejarlo en lugar de esperar que toda esa fuerza simplemente explotara.

Los dieciséis bey estadios de plato clásico, estaban listos y en sus puestos, por lo que Jazzman procedió a iniciar el torneo.

-¡Bien beyluchadores, a sus posiciones por favor!- Exclamó el referee oficial de la BBA y el público comenzó a gritar lleno de entusiasmo.

En el plato que correspondía a los Blitzkrieg Boys y al equipo Starnish se aproximaron Ian, Bryan y Kai, mientras que en el lado opuesto, dos chicos morenos y uno castaño, se detuvieron cargando sus beyblades en sus lanzadores.

-Oye Abraham, mira a estos chicos, parecen tan serios que podrían ser unos robots – Fanfarroneaba el castaño con uno de los chicos de cabello oscuro que poseía ojos grises.

-No te preocupes, los robots son inofensivos, los derrotaremos en un dos por tres y conseguiremos el pase al torneo – Respondió Abraham a su compañero de nombre Elian.

-Oigan, por qué no sonríen un poco, después de todo este es un evento de clase mundial, hay muchas personas que quieren pasarla bien, más si ustedes resultan ser buenos perdedores. – Dijo el último joven llamado Shalom.

-Que graciosos, espero que no lloren cuando deban volver a casa tras a penas haber estado unos minutos frente a las cámaras – Dijo Bryan divertido, hacía mucho que no estaba al frente del equipo para divertirse con las amenazas verbales.

-Algo me dice que ellos serán unos pésimos perdedores – Observó Ian apuntando con su lanzador en forma de rifle.

Kai solo miraba a Jazzman, esperaba la señal para acabar con los tres chicos que tenía al frente.

-¡Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento, ayúdenme a contar! ¡3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!- Gritó Jazzman acompañado del público que eufórico gritó al ver a 48 beyblades salir disparados hacia el plato de juego.

Kai lanzó a Dranzer al mismo tiempo que Bryan e Ian, pero realizó su maniobra segundos antes de que este tocara el suelo del bey estadio, consiguiendo que una poderosa y ruidosa llamarada incinerara el plato de juego, quemando por completo los tres blades de los jugadores de Israel. Ian y Bryan cayeron al plato detrás de Dranzer intentando cubrirse del fuego.

El ataque consiguió distraer a algunos de los bey luchadores de otros equipos, y llamó la atención del público, donde Marie-Angelique se asustó y tomó a Silke del brazo mientras miraban hacia el pequeño ring donde una columna de humo negro señalaba que un equipo acababa de ser descalificado.

-¡Silke! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – Preguntó asustada y confundida.

-No te preocupes, solo es un equipo que acaba de ganar su pase al torneo – Dijo la alemana tranquilizando a su majestad.

-¡Es un récord! ¡Debe haber sido la batalla más rápida de la historia! ¡Starnish sale del torneo, y los Blitzkrieg Boys entran oficialmente al cuarto campeonato mundial de Beyblade!- Exclamó Jazzman ante el asombro del público.

Silke dirigió su vista hasta donde los tres jugadores del equipo Starnish se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo al haber sido eliminados antes de haber podido realizar algún movimiento. Al disiparse el humo, sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con los violeta de Kai quien la observaba con desprecio; tras unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada el bey luchador de clase mundial se giró en dirección a la banca de su equipo, dejando a Silke un poco desconcertada, no sabía porque sentía que su socio parecía haber hecho ese pequeño espectáculo sólo para captar su atención.

-¡Oye Kai, avisa antes de hacer algo así!- Le reclamó Bryan quien se había salvado por muy poco de terminar con un beyblade carbonizado.

-¡Nosotros somos tu equipo aunque no te guste! – Alcanzó a gritar Ian, quien también se sintió agredido por aquella maniobra sorpresiva.

Kai llegó hasta donde Tala y se sentó en la banca a esperar a que el resto de los equipos terminasen sin prestar atención a la mirada quisquillosa de Spencer. El líder del equipo miraba hacia el palco donde se encontraba la alemana, había llegado a la misma conclusión que Silke con respecto a la acción de Kai.

* * *

 **Bueno, el torneo ha dado inicio, y solo 8 de 16 equipos lograrán pasar a la segunda etapa, ¡hagan sus apuestas! Nos vemos en una semanita (o dos si se alarga mucho el siguiente capítulo)**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Actualización de nombre del equipo Latin Blast 10/01/16*****

 **Hola que tal, aquí ya me encuentro con el capítulo 6, el cual iba a ser excesivamente largo y hasta terminarlo supongo que iban a pasar dos semanas más, así que mejor lo dividí en tres partes... si, tres partes por que describir un torneo de beyblade no es tan fácil como parece ._. mis respetos a los guionistas de la serie. Esta ve tengo tres agradecimientos que realizar, a mi estimada ShadowTamerBlack por sus constantes reviews que me encaminan a seguir profundizando la historia :) tu haces que vuelva a ver capítulos de la serie para sentir en mi mente una y otra vez las palabras y actitudes de los personajes y no distorsionar demasiado sus personalidades originales; en segundo lugar a AnotherAppleJuice mi amado novio por apoyarme cada vez que comienzo a fangirlear y a divagar con asuntos un poquito mary-sue que es algo que a toda costa quiero evitar para no permitir que la historia se vuelva monótona; y en tercer lugar, a quien le dedico el haberme animado a publicar una fracción del torneo para no dejarla con la duda sobre lo que sigue Rebeca896 amé tu comentario XD, me encontraba un poco cansada de la semana pero ese comentario tan divertido me hizo desvelarme para continuar con la historia ;). Así que los dejo con la continuación de las preliminares del torneo. Buena lectura =^x^=**

* * *

Capítulo VI

La ronda preliminar ya había cobrado a su primera víctima, siendo el equipo israelí quien perdió uno de los ocho lugares del torneo. El público se encontraba totalmente excitado, los gritos de apoyo a sus beyluchadores favoritos no se hicieron esperar. El mismo Señor Dickenson aplaudía tras cada jugada que presenciaba en cada uno de los participantes. Sin duda el beyblade continuaría creciendo en los años siguientes.

En el grupo A, los Majestics habían enviado a Enrique, Oliver y Johnny, contra Ozuma, Mariam y Dunga. Al principio los tres europeos habían dejado que los Saint Shields los atacaran, quienes consientes de la estrategia para conocer los ataques de sus enemigos por parte de los anfitriones decidieron ir con todo su poder desde el inicio.

-Acábenlos, no les dejen espacio.- Ordenó Ozuma a lo que Mariam y Dunga se unieron a su capitán para tratar de encerrar a los blades de sus oponentes en el centro del plato.

-No sabrán que los sacó del torneo, ¡Vortex Ape! -

-¡Ataca Sharkrash! -

-¡Vamos Flash Leopard! –

\- ¡Ustedes pueden Saint Shields! – Animaba Joseph desde la banca.

Las bestias bit de los tres retadores salieron ante el público, dispuestas a terminar la batalla con los Majestics quienes no se veían en lo absoluto preocupados.

-¿Creo que ya es tiempo de mostrar nuestras habilidades no lo creen?- preguntó Enrique con sarcasmo.

-Ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme – Suspiró Johnny harto de la demora.

-Entonces déjenme comenzar con la ofensiva – Se ofreció Oliver con elegancia.

Unicolyon salió de su bit tan majestuoso como siempre, y se inclinó en dirección a los blades de sus compañeros para levantarlos en el aire y alejarlos del ataque terremoto que estaba a punto de realizar. Los Saint Shields sin embargo solventaron atacar todos juntos a Oliver y de esta forma eliminar a uno de los jugadores de los Majestics, pero la estrategia tuvo poco efecto debido a que perdieron por unos instantes el control de sus beyblades a causa del ataque del unicornio.

-¡Divide y vencerás, Amphilyon! – Llamó Enrique a su bestia bit quien con su enorme cuerpo de dos cabezas consiguió chocar contra las bestias de Ozuma, Dunga y Mariam, para ceder el final a Johnny.

-¡Salamulyon quémalos!- Ordenó el irlandés a lo que su salamandra legendaria impactó con una poderosa onda de fuego deteniendo en medio del plato a dos de los tres beyblades.

-¡No! ¡Vortex Ape! – Gritó Dunga.

-Ay no, ¡Sharkrash!- Se lamentó Mariam.

Ozuma era el único que había sobrevivido al ataque de fuego de Johnny debido a que su bestia bit también era de ese elemento. Sin embargo era mucho batirse con tres a la vez, pero por el bien de su equipo lo intentaría.

-Sería mucho abuso que los tres fuéramos por él – Dijo Enrique cortésmente.

-Oliver, esta es tu noche y tu dama aguarda en el palco, así que se tu quien nos de la victoria.- sugirió Johnny.

-Muy bien, esta va por mi princesa – Dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano a Marie-Angelique quien veía entretenida desde el palco a su prometido y le enviaba un beso con la palma de su mano.

Los blades de Amphilyon y Salamulyon se retiraron hasta la orilla del plato para que fuera una pelea justa a lo que Ozuma no desaprovechó y fue con todo para atacar a Unicolyon.

-¡Flash Leopard Cross Fire! – Le ordenó Ozuma a su bestia bit.

-¡Unicolyon, ganemos esta por Marie-Angelique, embestida!- Dirigió un confiado francés, a lo que su unicornio atacó hiriendo con su cuerno al veloz leopardo de Ozuma que no pudo esquivar la estocada.

El tercer blade de los Saint Shields salió del plato cayendo inmóvil dándole la victoria al equipo Europeo.

-¡Los Saint Shields han caído ante los Majestics quienes toman la segunda posición dentro del torneo! – Dictaminó Jazzman a lo que el nombre del equipo perdedor perdió el brillo en la pantalla al igual que Starnish.

-Silke, mi amado Oliver me dedicó esa victoria – Exclamaba llena de alegría la rubia.

-El noble mosquetero derrotó a los enemigos para proteger el honor de su princesa – Le dijo Silke dulcemente a su amiga que no podía contenerse.

En el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo entre la Dinastía F y Half Moon, las cosas iban mal para los gemelos y su entrenador ya que los tres beyluchadores de oriente jugaban perfectamente sincronizados, a diferencia de Romero que intentaba seguirles el paso a sus discípulos pero cada milímetro que el último se retrasaba los árabes aprovechaban para golpearlo hasta que consiguieron sacarlo del bey estadio.

-Oh que mala suerte – Dijo Romero con poca preocupación – bien ¡se los encargo!

-¡Rayos! Raúl tenemos que defendernos ahora ¡Thunder Pegasus! –

-Como digas Julia, ¡Torch Pegasus!-

\- Gemini Crash – Gritaron los hermanos al unísono, ya que aquella sería su única oportunidad para recuperar terreno.

-Tri-ataque – Ordenó el capitán del equipo Half Moon a lo que sus dos compañeros se colocaron uno sobre otro, armando una pequeña torre de tres niveles con sus blades, lo que los puso en ventaja vertical contra el ataque horizontal de los españoles.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – se cuestionó Julia

-¡Ustedes pueden con ellos Pegasus!- Animó Raúl a las bestias bit de ambos.

El taque Gemini Crash no surtió efecto contra la jugada de los árabes, debido a que esperaron hasta el último segundo para romper la formación y así emboscar a los blades de Julia y Raúl que se habían convertido en uno solo. Todo había terminado para la Dinastía F quienes vieron como sus blades volaban hacia arriba, y luego se precipitaron perdiendo totalmente su revolución.

-¡Half Moon se adueña del tercer puesto y le ha robado el lugar a la Dinastía F en medio de una batalla de tres contra dos! –

Los BBA Revolution y Omega se enfrentaban en medio de un combate bastante amistoso en el que Hillary era protegida constantemente por Tyson y Daichi para evitar perderla.

-¡Ataca de frente…! ¡Digo! ¡De lado! ¡No…! –Hillary tenía problemas con dar los comandos al beyblade que Kenny le había dado, estropeando algunas de las jugadas del campeón mundial.

-¿¡Hilary qué haces!? – Le gritaba Tyson a su compañera.

-¡Oye hago lo que puedo! ¡Nunca había jugado!- Le respondió molesta.

-Pero nos has visto jugar, vamos chicos, ¡concentrémonos! ¡Ya le hemos ganado a estos beyluchadores antes y lo haremos de nuevo! – Gritó Daichi intentando calmar las cosas.

-Oigan, si no pueden comunicarse déjennos ganar esta batalla y terminará su sufrimiento – Decía Garland divertido.

-¡Ya quisieras! – Le dijo Tyson sonriendo. A pesar de que se estaban jugando el pase al torneo realmente apreciaba bastante a Mystel, Crusher y Garland.- ¡Vamos Dragoon! –

-Vamos a divertirnos, ¡Poseidón!- Invocó Mystel a su bestia Bit.

-¡Gigars, hazlos pedazos! – Ordenó Crusher.

-¡Apollon!- Exclamó Garland.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítate de en medio! – Gritó Hilary en medio de la histeria, consiguiendo que su blade saltara lo suficiente como para alejarse del gran choque de poderes en el piso del bey estadio.

-¡Dragoon Huracán Fantasma! – Gritó Tyson.

-Strata Dragoon, ¡golpéalos duroooo!- Se unió Daichí.

Los cinco blades ardieron con fuerza al combinarse sus poderes en una fuente de luces enceguecedoras. Tras el destello, los cinco beyblades ya se habían detenido, más sin embargo, Hilary alcanzó a caer tambaleándose pero aun girando ante el asombro de todos.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Pero que veo!? ¡Hilary ha obtenido la victoria para los BBA Revolution, derrotando un blade a tres al equipo Omega quienes no podrán participar en el torneo!-

Hilary abrió lentamente los ojos tras escuchar las palabras del árbitro - ¿Gané? – preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

-Bien hecho Hilary, no salvaste – Dijo Tyson sonriendo un poco nervioso

-Si no hubieras saltado hubieras perdido también – Le dijo Daichi-

-Muchas felicidades Tyson, ustedes son un gran equipo – Dijo Garland acercándose para estrechar su mano.

-Oye viejo, muchas gracias, por cierto ¿podríamos hablar más tarde en la fiesta?- Cuestionó Tyson.

-Desde luego, buena suerte en el resto del torneo, si te roban el título, al menos que sufran por ello.

Dentro del grupo C, el equipo conformado por Ray, Mariah y Lee se enfrentaban muy seguros de sí mismos contra el trío de chicas con saris de color naranja, rojo y amarillo. A pesar de que las chicas tenían una estrategia bastante interesante debido a que sus blades se movían como si se tratase de una coreografía, lo que dificultaba que las bestias bit felinas pudieran dar en el blanco.

-Esto no sirve, ¡necesitamos pararlas pero ya!- Le comunicó Mariah a sus compañeros.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Lee, hagámoslo- Le dijo el dueño de Driger a su pareja.

-Entonces causémosles una gran tormenta eléctrica, ¡Galeon Relámpago negro! –

\- ¡Driger, Garra de trueno!-

El tigre y el león consiguieron dar en los tres blancos dejándolos estáticos por escasos segundos, los suficientes para que Mariah tomara ventaja y acabara con los tres.

-¡Galux elimina a esos blades! – Ordenó la White Tiger a su gata salvaje quien golpeó con gran agilidad a las hindúes consiguiendo que se tambalearan hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

-¡White Tiger X se negó a ceder su puesto al equipo Loto Cross quien ha quedado fuera de la contienda!-

Los Dark Bladers hacían todo lo que podían para contrarrestar los inesperados giros del equipo australiano. Sanwinex, Zomb y Lupinex no dejaban de atacar uno contra uno a los blades de las dos chicas y el capitán del equipo, quienes arremetían tras cada embestida.

-Vámos a cansarlos chicas-

-Pobres, creo que ya han comenzado a disminuir su potencia –

-Si se rinden los dejaremos irse sin más dolor –

-Me están haciendo enfadar – dijo Lupinex

-¡Realicemos el ataque monstruoso!- dijo Zomb

-Ben hermanos, vamos por ellos y luego nos enfrentaremos a los Majestic!- Dijo Sanwinex

Los beyblades de los australianos se alinearon y en un movimiento en zigzag fueron golpeando a cada uno de los dark bladers consiguiendo sacarlos del estadio, pese a que no se habían detenido, las reglas del torneo especificaban que un blade fuera del bey estadio era un blade muerto.

-¡Y Dingo Crash lo ha conseguido, avanzan dentro del torneo cobrando el lugar por el que los Dark Bladers pelearon!

El equipo de los PPB All Starz no había demorado en arremeter con todo el conocimiento técnico que tenían a cerca de las jugadas del ex-equipo Psykick. Salima, Kane y Goki se encontraban luchando contra Eddie, Steve y Michael, dejando descansar a sus jugadores estrella Max y Rick quienes se encontraban a un lado de Emily que recogía toda clase de datos respecto a las nuevas jugadas de los Reborn Fighters.

-Tenemos suficientes datos, ya pueden acabar con ellos Michael – Le informó el cerebro del equipo a su capitán el beisbolista.

-Genial, ya no tendremos que seguir conteniéndonos – Dijo Michael en un tono sarcástico que a Kane no le gustó en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Creen que solo estamos jugando!? – Dijo molesto el capitán.

-Su equipo no es nada ante nosotros, ¡Estampida! – ordenó Steve, a lo que su blade café sacó de un golpe a Goki quien no pudo detener la embestida múltiple.

-¡Goki! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Se preocupó Salima.

-¿A dónde estás viendo? – Le reclamó Eddie cuando Tripio envió al blade de salima al aire donde fue atacada por Michael sacándola también del ring.

-¡Salima! – Eclamó Kane.

-¡Vaya, solo queda el capitán, vayamos por él! – Dirigió Michael a sus dos compañeros y los tres atacaron a Kane encerrándolo hasta conseguir que su blade se detuviera por completo.

-¡Los PPB All Stars han despojado a Reborn Fighters del penúltimo lugar dentro de este cuarto campeonato mundial de Beyblade! -

Solo restaba un lugar más para ser llenado por cualquiera de los dos equipos que habían extendido su batalla hasta los últimos minutos. Just Us defendía el último pase al torneo con Miguel, Matilda y Aaron, pero Latin Blast no pensaba ceder el lugar por el que habían luchado desde las preliminares en su continente.

-¡Vamos Matilda, Aaron acabemos con ellos! – Encabezaba Miguel al animado trio quienes habían estado practicando todo el año para poder ganar y esta vez sin las detestables trampas que Barthez les había impuesto.

\- ¡Nikté! – Exclamó Franco el capitán del equipo.

La chica de cabellera castaña rojiza adelantó su blade hasta el centro del plato, debido a que ella era especialista en defensa, detuvo a los tres oponentes con poca dificultad.

-¡Ahora Javier! – Se comunicó nuevamente Franco con su otro compañero.

Dante de cabello negro saltó hacia uno de los bordes del bey estadio para impulsarse de vuelta y romper la formación del segundo equipo europeo, abriendo espacio para que solo Miguel quedara arremetiendo contra Nikté, a lo que Franco embistió aprovechando la defensa de su compañera y los dos blades latinos impactaron con fuerza a Dark Gargoyle dañándolo de gravedad hasta que consiguieron que cayera ante ellos.

-Aaron, Matilda, no dejen que los separen! – Advirtió el capitán a sus amigos, pero era demasiado tarde.

Franco y Javier empujaron a los blades hasta Nikté y los sacudieron de la misma manera finalizando el combate.

-¡En un giro increíble, reciban a los nuevos participantes del torneo, Latin Blast eliminó a Just Us jugando como un gran equipo! -

Tras quince minutos de batallas simultáneas ya se tenía a los ocho equipos que participarían a partir de ese momento en el cuarto torneo. Los beyluchadores que no habían conseguido clasificar fueron despedidos con una gran ovación por parte del público y aunque algunos aficionados se sintieron tristes de ver partir a sus equipos favoritos, sentían curiosidad por ver cómo se las arreglarían los grupos novatos como Half Moon, Dingo Crash y Latin Blast. Por otro lado, el árbitro entretenía a todos para dar tiempo a que el staff guardara los bey estadios dejando limpia la arena para colocar el primer plato temático de la noche.

-¡Hermoso y elegante público! ¡Ante ustedes los equipos que disputarán el título de campeón mundial que actualmente porta por tres años consecutivos nuestro amado Tyson!- Señaló Jazzman hacia donde se encontraba Tyson con un reflector sobre su equipo.

-Mira Tyson, creo que este año si te costará mantener ese puesto, hay mucha competencia – Le dijo Hilary mientras Tyson saludaba totalmente confiado al público y a sus rivales.

-Tranquilízate Hilary, no existe nadie en este mundo que pueda derrotarme – Fanfarroneaba el japonés.

-Torneo tras torneo se le sube la fama a la cabeza – Se lamentaba Kenny.

-Ah, tranquilos este año el gran Daichí se coronará campeón mundial – Decía el pequeño pelirrojo rascándose la oreja un poco molesto por la atención que recibía Tyson a pesar de que ambos compartían el título, al menos por ese año anterior.

-¡Ahora solo tendremos cuatro duelos más esta noche antes de ir a gastar todo el efectivo en juegos de azar y degustar el exquisito banquete que la Princesa Marie-Angelique nos ha preparado y nada abre más el apetito que descubrir que equipo será el ganador del punto extra, señor Dickenson, explique las reglas de las siguientes batallas – Se dirigió el referee al presidente de la BBA.

-Gracias Jazzman, beyluchadores presten atención a las siguientes reglas, las cuales fueron ligeramente modificadas hace unos minutos debido al entusiasmo del público. Esta noche solo beybatallarán con el equipo que haya sobrevivido en su bloque, será una disputa de tres rounds, usando a tres miembros de su equipo, y se otorgará un punto por cada round ganado. El equipo que consiga la mayoría de victorias recibirá como bonificación un punto extra. Las siguientes semanas se jugarán las dos modalidades por noche, tanto en tríos como individuales para que todos los equipos puedan enfrentarse y mejorar sus habilidades en conjunto. Sin más por el momento, creo que es hora de LET IT RIP. – Concluyó el anciano.

-¡Excelente, ahora que todo está aclarado, vayamos con la primer batalla de la noche, el bloque A, con sus campeones los Majestics y Dingo Crash, por favor diríjanse al centro donde veremos qué hay de aperitivo! ¡Y el resto de los jugadores pasen a las localidades VIP que tenemos para ustedes hasta que llegue su turno!-

El staff escoltó a cada grupo a su propio palco privado debajo de las gradas, teniendo mejor vista de la batalla que el público en general, lo que sería de gran ayuda para analizar a sus oponentes.

Robert, Johnny, Oliver y Enrique así como los Dingo Crash se dirigieron hacia el centro del estadio colocándose en polos opuestos del campo de batalla analizándose mutuamente.

En la banca europea los anfitriones decidían como combatir.

-¿Cómo ven a ese nuevo equipo? – Preguntó Robert a sus compañeros.

-Eliminaron con facilidad a los Dark Bladers, lo que significa que son aficionados pero tienen buena técnica – opinó Oliver.

-Yo digo que las dos chicas son peligrosas – Flirteó Enrique con una sonrisa muy seductora mirando los pequeños shorts que llevaban ambas señoritas.

-A quién le importa si son niñas o chicos, ataquemos con lo mejor que tengamos – Obvió Johnny alzando ambas manos.

-Muy bien, Oliver, tu irás primero ya que tu prometida querrá verte, después Enrique y Johnny esta vez tu descansarás. – Decidió Robert.

-Ah… me hubiera divertido más con esos Saint Shields – Se quejó ligeramente Johnny pero respetaba las órdenes de Robert así que solo tomó asiento en el banco.

En el lado contrario los australianos se preparaban a su manera.

-Conseguimos entrar al torneo, así que juguemos de la misma forma, Yani entrarás en el primer round, luego Tami y Kirrily cerrará las rondas. – Dijo el capitán, a lo que la joven de cabellera rubia platinada cuestionó.

\- ¿Pero Eithan, tu no quieres participar en el primer encuentro? – Preguntó extrañada Kirrily.

-El resto de los equipos ya conoce a sus oponentes, sabemos que soy el más fuerte de los cuatro así que planearé una nueva estrategia a partir de las batallas de hoy para todo nuestro equipo, por lo que esfuércense pero no se sientan mal si pierden, esta ronda será nuestro calentamiento.- Les tranquilizó el castaño de ojos verdes.

-Entonces mírenme chicas, así tal vez notemos la debilidad de los anfitriones – sonrió con entusiasmo el segundo chico de cabello azulado.

-Buena suerte Yani – le deseó Tami, de cabello corto y azabache.

-¡Muy bien equipos, listos o no envíen a su primer beyluchador! – Pidió Jazzman, que fue seguido por los altoparlantes donde las voces de los conocidos comentaristas AJ Topper y Brad Best se escucharon.

 _-¡Que hay Brad, hasta que nos permitieron hablar! – Dijo AJ_

 _-Será porque en las batallas previas solo hubieras confundido a todos – Le respondió Brad_

 _-Oh, eso sí que es cruel, pero en fin, vayamos a conocer las estadísticas-_

 _-Por el equipo de los Majestics tenemos a Oliver quien se está luciendo por la presencia de su prometida la Princesa Marie-Angelique, tengo la impresión de que su bestia bit Unicolyon aplastará a quien se le ponga en frente –_

 _-Ya lo creo Brad, pero hay que darle una oportunidad a los nuevos talentos, el equipo Dingo Crash ha enviado al plato a su primer jugador de nombre Yani, cuya bestia bit "Varanian" amenaza con liberar una tormenta de arena para cegar a quien sea. –_

\- Con los jugadores listos veamos qué escenario nos han preparado – Dijo Jazzman tras lo cual del suelo se abrió el pequeño domo que cubría el bey estadio revelando una réplica de un diminuto desierto, con dos tipos de zonas, una sólida y otra arenosa.

-Vaya, esto sí que es suerte – Dijo Yani sonriendo.

-¿Suerte? Es algo que no necesito cuando tengo el apoyo de mi amada – Le respondió Oliver.

-Díselo cuando hayas perdido – Le manifestó el australiano a lo que Oliver solo sonrió y colocó su blade en su lanzador con forma de florete.

-Su alteza, ¿podría darnos la señal para iniciar el conteo? – Le pidió el animado DJ a la princesa.

En el palco la rubia se puso de pie y se acercó al barandal sacando un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y lo dejó caer simbolizando el inicio del combate.

-¡3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP! – Gritó Jazzman dando la indicación para soltar los blades.

Yani lanzó un boomerang hacia la pista mientras que Oliver lanzó su blade con su espada francesa. El beyblade del europeo cayó en la zona sólida del estadio mientras que el australiano se fue directamente a las dunas de arena.

-¡Unicolyon terremoto! – ordenó Oliver más sin embargo su ataque no afectó en lo más mínimo a Yani. -…lo suponía…- susurró Oliver para sí mismo con una suave sonrisa, su ofensiva no surtiría efecto con tanta arena.

 _-Parece que Oliver está en aprietos, ya que la arena evita que la sacudida sea uniforme como en la batalla contra los Saint Shields – opinó AJ_

 _-Esperemos que el equipo australiano pueda usar este hábitat a su favor y consiga robar el primer punto a los campeones europeos; ya sabes que Oliver puede ser despiadado si no se aprovechan estas mínimas oportunidades -_

\- Prepárate Varanian, ¡"Tempestad de arena"! - Aprovechó Yani al tiempo que llamaba a su bestia bit que envolvía el beyblade en un torbellino de arena.

-Muy ingenioso – Reconoció Oliver al notar como la vista en el estadio se nublaba un poco a causa de la arena en el ambiente.

 _\- ¡Mira Brad! ¡Parece que Yani intentará un ataque sorpresivo sobre Oliver! – Exclamó AJ._

 _\- Esperemos que Unicolyon haya traído un visor para protegerse de la molesta arena –_

-¡Varanian! – una bestia bit con forma de un lagarto apareció detrás de la arena, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el blade de Oliver que esperaba en la zona sólida del escenario donde podía moverse como mayor agilidad.

-¡Es interesante pero diminutas partículas de piedra no detendrán la gran fuerza de Unicolyon! – Oliver esperó hasta que Yani se aproximara lo suficiente como para colocar su blade sobre el de su oponente haciendo que el torbellino de arena que lo rodeaba se derrumbara – ¡Ahora Unicolyon! ¡Terremoto! – El ataque del unicornio del francés dio de lleno al beyblade del australiano, consiguiendo que el varano desapareciera y su blade se detuviera abruptamente tras perder el control, mientras que el de Oliver solo se hizo a un lado resultando ganador -

-¡Oliver ajusta el marcador uno a cero a favor de los Majestics! – Anunció Jazzman a la audiencia.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te amo! – Gritaba Marie-Angelique mientras enviaba constantes besos a su prometido quien levantó el pañuelo de la princesa figurando la victoria en honor de la rubia.

Silke solo sonreía colocando una mano sobre sus labios al ver lo feliz que su amiga se encontraba. El resto de los beyluchadores participantes sin embargo, habían notado como Oliver había aumentado su fuerza y que uno de los tres equipos novatos no resultaba una amenaza por ahora.

En la banca de Dingo Crash, Yani se aproximó algo decepcionado.

-Lo lamento, no pude vencerle – Se disculpó con sus compañeras y su capitán.

-No te preocupes por eso Yani, aún tendremos otras rondas para recuperarnos. –Le tranquilizó su capitán. – Kirrily, tu turno. – Le indicó a la platinada quien tenía una actitud muy tierna.

Donde los Majestics, los europeos felicitaban al francés.

-Una victoria digna de nuestro equipo y de tu princesa Oliver – Mencionó Robert.

-Si si… mucho amor… -se quejó Johnny.

-Tranquilízate Johnny, cuando tengas el amor de una buena mujer lo entenderás – Se divirtió Oliver.

-¡Uh! Y yo ya vi una… jiji los veré en un rato, ¡Ciao! – Dijo Enrique distraído al ver a su oponente ya sobre el plato.

 _-Bien AJ, tras la primera batalla creo que Dingo Crash deberá tener extra precaución, pero Kirrily y su bestia Bit "Tasmanian" han venido a poner algo de orden al encuentro. –_

 _-Bueno Brad, yo no entiendo cómo funcionan esta delicada beyluchadora y su bestia bit un demonio de Tasmania, pero quizá tengan un as bajo la mano, por lo que Enrique tendrá que cuidarse de su doble apariencia. – Observó AJ._

 _-Aunque para doble apariencia tenemos a Amphilyon, quien dudo que deje que este romántico italiano caiga en las trampas de su contrincante. –_

\- ¡Hola hermosa! – Saludó animado Enrique.

-Buenas noches – correspondió la chica sonriente.

-Oye, que tal si después de esta bey batalla tú y yo vamos a tomar un café – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, lo lamento ya que ahora somos enemigos, pero con gusto aceptaré cuando termine el torneo – Accedió la platinada de ojos violetas sonriendo con ternura.

-¡Ajua! – Exclamó el rubio. – Es un hecho, no te arrepientas más adelante ¿eh? – Le dijo divertido.

\- Nunca rompo mis promesas – Dijo ella con certeza.

-¡Bey luchadores, preparen sus lanzadores para el segundo round! – Dijo DJ a lo que Enrique levantó su escudo antiguo e introdujo su espada para preparar el disparo de su beyblade, Kirrily hizo lo mismo con un boomerang al igual que su compañero de equipo. - ¡3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!-

Los adversarios comenzaron a girar con agilidad en el estadio arenoso, Kirrily zigzagueaba por todos lados intentando probar al italiano quien solo pretendía acercarse a ella sin tocarla.

-Las damas primero. – Le indicó Enrique haciendo una reverencia con la mano izquierda.

-¡Pero que amable!- reconoció la australiana por lo que dio inicio a su ofensiva – ¡Tasmanian embístelo! – mandó a su bestia bit que emergió del blade color violeta y con gran fuerza logró acertar un golpe que movió a Enrique de su sitio.

-Eres bastante fuerte preciosa, pero ahora es mi turno, ¡Amphilyon! – Exclamó el italiano y una enorme bestia bit de dos cabezas apareció maravillando al público y asombrando a la chica.

 _-¡Mira Brad! ¡Parece que Enrique ya sacó la artillería pesada! –_

 _-Kirrily necesita elegir bien sus movimientos para defenderse de la estrategia doble de Enrique –_

El beyblade de Enrique se duplicó y comenzó a rodear a la ojivioleta cerrándole el paso, era casi como un cortejo y Amphilyon atacó a Tasmanian con gran facilidad deteniendo su giro en unos instantes.

-El segundo round ha concluido, y los Majestics ahora se encuentran dos a cero, ¿podrán los Dingo Crash recuperarse en el tercer asalto? – Preguntó Jazzman emocionado.

-Gracias por la batalla, y no olvides nuestro acuerdo – Se despidió Enrique sonriente.

-Eres muy fuerte, nos veremos más adelante – Correspondió la chica sin perder su carisma mientras levantaba su beyblade derrotado.

Al llegar a donde su equipo, Enrique solo rio divertido ante su combate.

-Tienes razón Oliver, una mujer motiva a hacerlo mejor – Dijo el enamoradizo joven.

-¡Bah, eso lo dices con cada chica bonita que se cruza en tu camino! – Le recordó Johnny.

-Te equivocas, ella es diferente, aunque tendré que esperar hasta el final del torneo para conocerla mejor – Respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Buen trabajo Enrique – felicitó Robert quien pasó a su lado retomando la seriedad para ir por la victoria del último round.

Cuando Kirrily llegó hasta la banca de los Dingo Crash, Tami ya se encontraba lista dándole un gesto de bienvenida.

-Esos europeos son demasiado fuertes, ten cuidado Tami – Le sugirió colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Diste lo mejor de ti Kirrily, en las batallas que siguen podrás luchar con lo que has aprendido esta noche – le comentó su capitán.

-Trataré de obtener el punto que resta, deséenme suerte – declaró la próxima beyluchadora.

-Buena suerte Tami, usa tu arma secreta – le sonrió Yani.

-Robert, el capitán de los Majestics se enfrentará al tercer miembro de los australianos, ¡Tami! – Anunció el juez.

Robert se colocó en posición con su gran maso para la última batalla, su prudencia característica había vuelto a su semblante mientras Tami preparaba su boomerang para dar inicio a la pelea final. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

 _-Oh, pero que contrincantes más serios, ¡parece que esto será una masacre! Espero que Griffolyon tenga mejor carácter que su dueño – Comentaba Brad._

 _-Tami también se nota más seria de lo que dicen las noticias de su medio Brad, ya que esta beyuchadora es también campeona de surf en la gran barrera de coral de su país, eso explicaría el uso de un espíritu acuático, ya que "Jellian" y su ataque "Dardo paralizante" podrían poner en aprietos a Robert si se distrae – Informó AJ._

\- ¡Vamos por la última vuelta del bloque A, 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP! – Contó DJ

Robert lanzó con tremenda facilidad su blade mientras que la atlética Tami hacía lo mismo con gracia atrapando de vuelta su boomerang una vez que su blade verde botella ya se encontraba en la pista.

-¡Jellian! ¡Vamos con todo, dardo paralizante! – Dictaminó la chica a su fantástica bestia bit con forma de medusa la cual el público apreció notando los vivos colores que poseía en su cabeza gelatinosa y sus tentáculos.

Robert no se inmutó ante el ataque entrante y su blade solo impactó con gran fuerza al de Tami sacándola del plato sin siquiera usar a Griffolyon. Una impresionada australiana solo vio a su beyblade inerte en el piso detrás suyo.

 _-¡Qué despliegue de poder! ¡Robert ha asegurado el punto extra para el equipo europeo! –_

 _-¡Qué pena!, deseábamos ver a Griffolyon en esta batalla pero creo que ya será para la próxima – Se lamentaba AJ._

-Por otro lado los australianos se han quedado atrás en esta primera noche de campeonato, esperemos que puedan recuperar terreno en las siguientes batallas, ya que como pudimos apreciar son mejores jugando como equipo que en rondas individuales. – Declaró Brad

Robert solo atrapó su beyblade y volvió hacia su banca, tras observarlo, Kai dirigió su mirada hacia el palco de la princesa donde vio a Silke aplaudiendo sonriente, no dejaba de parecerle extraño que la castaña se encontrase lejos de los combates, a su forma de ver, Gekiryu poseía una fuerza superior a Griffolyon.

-Eso fue muy fácil – Le dijo Johnny a su manera de dar un cumplido al capitán.

-Una batalla no debe posponerse más de lo necesario – Argumentó Robert.

En el equipo Dingo Crash, la segunda chica se sentía frustrada al no haber podido hacer un solo movimiento.

-Oh, Tami, no te sientas mal. – Le reconfortó su compañera.

\- Eso estuvo bien, ya medimos el tipo de poder que ellos tienen, así que entrenaremos el doble a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Eithan quien era el capitán debido a su gran personalidad motivacional.

\- Descuida Tami, nos irá mejor en las siguientes batallas, ahora abusan porque somos los nuevos, pero más adelante se arrepentirán de subestimarnos. – Le sonrió Yani consiguiendo borrar la mueca de tristeza de la surfista.

-¡Amado público! Sé que se han quedado maravillados con las actuaciones de ambos equipos, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en el Bloque B, donde tendremos una dura confrontación entre el equipo americano, los PPB All Starz y otro equipo totalmente nuevo, Half Moon! ¡Bey luchadores, por favor iluminen con su presencia el estadio! – Pidió el maestro de ceremonias.

* * *

 **Uff este torneo creo que se está poniendo acalorado, jeje en el capítulo 7 podremos ver como quedan las puntuaciones en los seis equipos restantes por participar, y no se preocupen amantes del deporte, que aún se encuentra pendiente el negocio de Kai con Silke, es solo que a pesar de ser personajes principales junto con Tala y Robert, no quiero que toda la trama gire en torno a ellos. Todo será a su tiempo ;) Gracias por leer ¡que tengan un lindo día!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ¿cómo están? Yo me encontraba algo atareada estas tres semanas pasadas... se me juntaron varias cosas del trabajo, un examen de japonés y el cumpleaños de mi novio, pero ya con todo eso concluido podemos continuar con este fic que ya tiene más de 400 visitas ;) y soy muy feliz por ello. Gracias de todo corazón por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a Rebeca896 por su review: Me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta como va la trama (eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien), y te prometo no dejarlo hasta que lo termine, yo también quiero verlo completado, por que como dije en un capítulo anterior, me temo que ni yo misma estoy segura de como acabará jeje pero aún falta mucho para llegar hasta ese punto así que habrá "Negocios y Beyblade" para un rato más. Debo confesar que el traer a los comentaristas siempre fue mi sueño ya que son personajes muy importantes dentro del juego, a mi me hacían reír con cada cosa que decían así que por ello también fueron invitados a participar dentro del fic. Bueno pues los dejo comenzar al leer el capítulo VII, que tengan una muy buena lectura :3**

* * *

-Capítulo VII -

Hacía hora y media que había dado inicio el cuarto campeonato mundial de Beyblade; los ocho equipos que participarían ya habían sido elegidos y el primer encuentro había finalizado con un marcador de tres a cero en favor de los anfitriones. Los Majestic y los Dingo Crash habían sido llevados a los palcos privados por miembros del staff para dejar libre la arena hacia el siguiente combate entre el equipo americano y el árabe. Las transmisiones se encontraban repletas de comentarios vía redes sociales de los espectadores de todos los países y las charlas entre la multitud se apoderaban de todo el sonido dentro del gran estadio.

Los equipos PPB All Starz y Half Moon se dirigieron hacia las bancas que correspondían a los extremos del bey estadio el cual tendría un cambio de escenario para la nueva ronda. Los estadounidenses eran los favoritos del siguiente encuentro, y sus seguidores se encargaban de hacerlo notar sacando banderas americanas y coreando sus nombres, sin embargo esto no les importaba en lo absoluto a los árabes.

-Miren eso, parece que tienen muchas expectativas acerca de esos deportistas… - Observó Kahina alzando la ceja derecha por encima de sus ojos bicolor.

-Se les partirá el corazón luego de que finalice este combate – Dijo con seguridad el capitán de cabellos blancos.

-Para mí fue muy aburrida la batalla anterior, así que quisiera divertirme con los americanos un rato. – Comentó Badran.

-Por mi está bien lo que decidas Aos – Habló desde el banco Haizam.

-Kahina, inicia el juego, veo que Haizam prefiere ser espectador, así que jugaré yo en segundo lugar y en tercero Badran. ¿Les gusta mi plan de juego? – Cuestionó Aos a sus compañeros.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Respondió Badram, mientras Haizam solo asentía.

-Yo también – Dijo la chica preparando su blade.

\- Bueno, vamos a demostrarle al mundo que del otro lado también hay grandes beyluchadores. – Afirmó Aos.

En la banca del equipo contrario, Emily recibía instrucciones de Judy desde un auricular que llevaba consigo, ya que la madre de Max había decidido ver todo el espectáculo desde un palco VIP con el padre del mitad japonés.

-Judy dice que nosotros decidamos – Comunicó la pelirroja al grupo.

\- Definitivamente yo quiero entrar a jugar – Dijo Max con su ánimo característico.

\- Yo paso – Dijo Rick con pereza.

\- Pero de que hablas, ¡ni si quiera has jugado! – Le replicó el capitán.

\- Oye solo míralos, será lo mismo que con esos Dingo Crash, prefiero guardar mis habilidades para unas cuantas revanchas que me deben, así que buena suerte – Deseó Rick con un gesto de la mano.

\- No te preocupes Michael, yo jugaré en su lugar, hay algunas cosas que quiero probar. – Dijo convencida Emily.

-Claro que si Emily, entonces tú vas primero, después yo y al final Max. – Analizó Michael.

\- ¡Las manos juntas entonces! – exclamó Max cuando todos excepto Rick habían unido sus manos al centro de un semi-círculo.

– ¡PPB ALL STARZ! – Gritaron todos con fuerza.

-¡Y después de visitar los pits, estamos listos para dar inicio a la ronda número dos, así que ambos equipos envíen sus jugadores a la horca…! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Al bey estadio! – Exclamó DJ consiguiendo que el público se emocionara nuevamente estallando en aplausos y gritos.

* * *

 _-Mira AJ, al parecer la siguiente bey batalla será entre dos señoritas que saldrán a dar la cara por sus equipos –_

 _-¡Ya lo creo Brad! Y será un combate interesante si me permites decirlo ya que Emily estuvo fuera por dos años del campo de juego, pero sin duda ha estudiado cada una de las técnicas de combate de todos los adversarios, además de que su Trygator se alegrará de poder clavarle el diente a cualquier bestia bit –_

 _-Eso es a lo que yo llamo un gran colmillo AJ, pero es difícil saber que esperar de la bestia bit de Kahina, ¿te suena un "Pirassoipi"? –_

 _\- ¿Un parasol? –_

 _-No, hablo del unicornio lanudo mitológico de dos cuernos –_

 _-Querrás decir un "bicornio" Brad –_

 _-Eso mismo, Al-rassoipi puede parecer pachoncito, pero no me fiaría de ese par de cuernos sumados al ataque "Round doble" así que buena suerte a ambas-_

* * *

La pelirroja y la castaña clara tomaron posiciones en los extremos del bey estadio. La mirada analítica de Emily era retada por los ojos azul y verde de la árabe, quien colocó su blade color magenta sobre un brazalete de oro ajustado en su muñeca izquierda, a lo que la tenista preparó su raqueta para iniciar el lanzamiento, ambas se encontraban listas para comenzar, solo faltaba que emergiera el segundo escenario sorpresa de la noche.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Estos equipos han iniciado con el dicho "las damas primero", así que por favor muestren la próxima arena de combate! – Pidió Jazzman a lo que inmediatamente la cúpula cerrada que protegía al bey estadio se abrió por la mitad, mostrando lo que parecía ser una ruleta de azar igual a la de los casinos en una escala mayor. - ¡Oh no! – Exclamó el referee ante el campo de juego - ¡Creo que les acaba de tocar el bey estadio más complejo de la noche!, permítanme explicarles: El estadio girará igual que lo hace una ruleta dificultando un poco las maniobras, sin embargo, si conocen las reglas de este juego, la canica caerá en una de las 38 casillas numeradas y usualmente si apostaste a la ganadora tendrás derecho a reclamar tu premio, pero en esta ocasión, el número ganador abrirá una trampa debajo de la casilla correspondiente que podría costarle el punto a los participantes, así que tendrán que tener un ojo encima de su blade y otro encima de la canica blanca y por último, la ruleta no dejará de girar, así que prepárense para marearse un poco, ¿listas chicas?¡... 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!-

Emily realizó un saque perfecto propulsando a Trygator al centro del estadio que ya se encontraba girando, mientras que su oponente realizaba un movimiento con la mano izquierda para liberar su blade hacia la ruleta que ya había iniciado a girar.

El escenario rotatorio imponía cierta dificultad para conseguir que los blades se encontrasen directamente, esto producía mucha curiosidad en el público y en los equipos restantes. Emily mantenía su vista en el estadio calculando la velocidad a la que rotaba la ruleta para iniciar su ofensiva con Trygator, sin embargo Kahina se encontraba más entretenida prestando atención a las acciones de la pelirroja, intentando predecir sus acciones. Repentinamente un tercer jugador se unió a la bey batalla, cuando la canica blanca apareció debajo de una superficie transparente en el límite de la circunferencia, quien rotaba a un ritmo distinto de la ruleta, esperando detenerse en alguna casilla.

-¡Vamos Emily, tu puedes! – Se escuchó el grito de apoyo por parte de Max.

-Ya lo sé, solo necesito esperar el momento preciso – Dijo sonriéndole a su contrincante.

-Entonces supongo que me dejarás atacar primero, como quieras… ¡vamos Al-rassoipi!- Exclamó la novata.

El blade color magenta recorrió zigzagueando por un lado la ruleta, demostrando que no se le dificultaba el movimiento constante del plato de juego. Se aproximó peligrosamente a Emily quien había decidido guardar terreno para esperar a que su víctima se acercara lo suficiente para aplicar su teoría recién formulada.

-¡Sostente ahí Trygator!- Ordenó Emily a lo que su bestia bit apareció para hacerle frente al enemigo.

-Uy que miedo, ¡Al-rassoipi dale a ese caimán algo con que entretenerse! ¡Round doble! – Dijo Kahina sin temor alguno cuando su bestia bit emergió esplendorosa en medio de ases de luz del mismo color que su blade. Esa extraña bestia bit era igual a un peludo caballo con un par de cuernos sobre su frente, muy distinto al Unicolyon de Oliver.

Emily agudizó su mirada, según sus cálculos la canica se detendría en el número 17 que se encontraría a las nueve en punto desde su posición en un par de segundos más por lo que tenía que actuar rápido.

-¡Ahora Trygator! – Dirigió Emily con certeza, a lo que su bestia-bit golpeó duramente el blade magenta, consiguiendo que saliera volando en dirección a la casilla justo cuando esta se abría, consiguiendo eliminar a su contrincante. - ¿Qué te pareció eso? – Preguntó Emily a Kahina quien se mostraba sonriente.

Repentinamente el blade turquesa de la americana fue golpeado por detrás, siendo propulsado a la casilla 17 que ya se había movido del sitio donde Emily creía haber enviado a Kahina hacía unos segundos.

-Eres buena con los números que puedes ver, pero pésima con los que no ves – Explicó la bicolor tranquilamente, mientras Al-rassoipi relinchaba orgulloso tras haber obtenido el primer punto dejando a Emily conmocionada.

-¿Pero… cómo? – Se preguntaba incrédula la chica de los PPB All-Starz al ver cómo su blade turquesa había quedado atrapado en la trampa donde planeaba derrotar a su contrincante.

-¡Y el primer combate de la segunda ronda de batallas de esta noche ha terminado dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta! ¡Al parecer la mano, en este caso el blade es más rápido que la vista! ¡Kahina anota el primer punto para Half Moon! – Gritó Jazzman por el micrófono obteniendo aplausos junto con miradas algo confusas de los espectadores, era como si hubieran presenciado un truco de magia en el que la lógica no sirve de mucho.

* * *

 _-¿Mis ojos me engañaron? – Dijo Brad algo confundido_

 _-Yo estaba completamente seguro de haber visto a Al-rassoipi dentro de aquella trampa pero al parecer fue solo una ilusión querido amigo – Respondió AJ igual de ambiguo._

* * *

-Eso no fue una simple ilusión, esa bestia bit solo dejó que Trygator atacara a un señuelo mientras el real se escabullía a una mayor velocidad detrás suyo. – Explicó Tala a sus compañeros.

-Habrá que vigilar a ese nuevo equipo – Comentó Bryan algo emocionado, ya que le parecía divertido ver al equipo más científico derrotado por un simple truco.

-Solo necesitamos evadir la distracción y serán un blanco fácil – Declaró Ian a quien no se le escapaba nada después de conocer cómo funcionaban las estrategias.

En la arena, Emily se aproximó algo triste hasta sus compañeros. Ella era bastante talentosa y le incomodaba perder cuando creía que tenía todo bajo control.

-Lo siento, perdí el duelo – Se disculpó avergonzada.

-Emily no te preocupes, es un equipo nuevo y no teníamos idea como atacarían ahora yo me encargaré de traer el empate y luego Max obtendrá la victoria final, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Michael al rubio quien asintió alzando el pulgar para conseguir que la chica se sintiera mejor.

-Descuida "Em", fue una gran batalla – Le reconfortó Eddie.

-Creo que no debiste confiarte tanto – Dijo despectivamente Rick obteniendo miradas asesinas por parte de todos.

-Relájate Rick, te hubiera pasado lo mismo a ti – Le dijo Max tranquilizando las cosas a lo que el más alto solo resopló a modo de disgusto.

En el lado contrario, Aos, Haizam y Badran felicitaron a su compañera por su gran actuación.

-Bien hecho Kahina, pusiste a esas estrellitas del deporte en su lugar y no te costó nada de trabajo. – Dijo el capitán

-Son tan analíticos que buscan la lógica en todo, los trucos de magia se encuentran en otro nivel de entendimiento para ellos, así que te resultará fácil la siguiente victoria Aos. – Respondió con seguridad la castaña.

-Bien dicho – Mencionó Haizam desde el banco.

-¡Beyluchadores acérquense para el duelo número dos! – Dijo Jazzman.

* * *

 _-Para el segundo asalto tenemos a ambos capitanes de equipo, por un lado Michael al igual que su compañera ha estado inactivo dos años en el mundo del beyblade, pero en la liga de baseball es uno de los más talentosos así que esta noche podremos ver que nuevos movimientos ha desarrollado tras el largo descanso. – Comentó Brad._

 _-Y no te olvides de Trygle, la vieja águila del tío Sam seguro querrá venganza por la derrota de Trygator así que esto podría ponerse bastante feo Brad – Enfatizó AJ._

 _-De que se va a poner feo, se va a poner feo AJ, ya que según las estadísticas de Aos, a quien veremos por primera vez en un campeonato mundial, es el beyluchador más temido del oriente debido a su bestia bit Al-ghoul, la cual usualmente tiene forma de hiena, pero el ataque "espejismo" para mi resulta ser un completo misterio- Afirmó Brad_

 _-Espejismo… me suena a que Trygle podría encontrarse en aprietos si no ve más allá del blade. –_

* * *

Los capitanes de los equipos en disputa llegaron hasta la posición de lanzamiento de sus blades. Michael solo jugaba con su pelota de baseball en su mano donde portaba su guante y miraba con superioridad a su homónimo de confiados ojos grises.

-Tu equipo tiene ataques interesantes, debo felicitarlos, quizá les iría bien un show de magia en Las Vegas – Dijo Michael irónico.

-Y a ustedes quizá les iría mejor si no se hubieran salido de casa porque volverán con el rabo entre las patas – Dijo un provocador Aos consiguiendo que su oponente apretara la mandíbula.

-¡Capitanes, prepárense para lanzar sus beyblades! 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Michael lanzó una bola rápida y Aos utilizó la misma técnica de lanzamiento que Kahina para proyectar su blade al estadio giratorio donde ambos cayeron siendo llevados momentáneamente por la fuerza centrífuga de la ruleta. El blade naranja y el gris oscuro fueron menos amables que las jugadoras anteriores y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes casi de inmediato sin prestar mucha atención a la canica blanca que ya había aparecido para activar la trampa.

-Será mucho más simple detenerte antes que esa trampa se active – Declaró Michael soberbio.

Aos no dijo nada, solo permaneció con los brazos cruzados golpeando a Michael sin cesar por toda la ruleta. Los intentos de Michael por sacar de balance al árabe se veían frustrados a cada momento, sentía como si estuviera jugando consigo mismo, por ende, empatando. Pasó el tiempo y la trampa se activó en la casilla cinco, la cual ambos blades tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser tragados por el agujero que una y otra vez pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijiste que ibas a sacarme antes de que la canica se detuviera? – Retó Aos.

-¡Lo estás pidiendo a gritos, Trygle! – Llamó Michael a su espléndida bestia bit.

-Ahora si comienza la diversión… ¡Al-ghoul! – Respondió Aos a la ofensiva.

La bestia bit del capitán de Half Moon era digna de temor, su apariencia agresiva y oscura recordaba lo peligrosos que estos animales carroñeros pueden llegar a ser, pero el valor de Trygle no se veía disminuido por el canino. El ave y el mamífero se enfrentaron en un duelo feroz, empujando el uno contra el otro, saltando sin problemas la fisura debajo del estadio rotatorio. Los dos blades giraban con tanta rapidez que era difícil distinguirlos para los que se encontraban más lejos. Michael comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ya que no suponía que debiera tardar tanto ese combate, y Aos notaba su incomodidad.

-Ya me aburrí, ¡Al-ghoul, usa tu espejismo! – Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos a su bestia bit que emitió un jadeo similar a una risotada que consiguió poner los pelos de punta a más de uno dentro del estadio.

Michael sintió por fin como tras un golpe más fuerte que el anterior, los blades pudieron separarse lo suficiente como para embestir con mayor fuerza por última vez.

-¡Este es el momento Trygle, vamos con todo! – Gritó Michael para finalmente deshacerse de su oponente.

La embestida por parte de Trygle fue tan fuerte que el blade gris oscuro perdió el balance y terminó atorándose en la trampa que aún giraba bajo los blades.

-¡Ja, gané! – Dijo triunfante Michael viendo satisfecho a Trygle, cuando el águila repentinamente cambió su forma a la de Al-ghoul, quien soltaba su clásica risa, lo que dejó en estado de shock momentáneo al capitán de los PPB All Starz.

El blade naranja que se veía aun girando sobre el estadio en movimiento cambió al color gris oscuro volviendo hacia su dueño quien atrapó el blade con facilidad, mientras tanto el estadio se detuvo dejando ver a Trygle inmóvil en la trampa.

-Parece que ya vamos dos de tres – Dijo Aos sin sorprenderse.

-¿Qué… pero cómo… lo hizo? – Fueron las únicas palabras que Michael pudo emitir ya que sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡En un increíble cambio de papeles, es Trygle el blade que terminó dentro de la trampa del estadio, y Al-ghoul le da la segunda victoria a Half Moon, ahora solo depende del tercer jugador de los PPB All Starz para apoderarse del punto restante.

* * *

 _-¿Algo que decir AJ? – Cuestionó Brad._

 _-Ah… creo que no, he quedado perplejo, en verdad pensé al igual que Michael que Trygle había ganado el encuentro…- Confesó AJ._

 _-El equipo Half Moon parece tener muchos trucos debajo de la manga – Concluyó Brad._

* * *

-Oye… ¿pero que fue todo eso Jefe? – Preguntó Tyson a Kenny en el palco de los BBA-Revolution.

-Según lo que Dizzy alcanzó a captar, la bestia bit de Aos está basada en el espíritu de un "Ghoul", una bestia árabe mitológica que tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma, copiando el físico de sus enemigos, y parece que mientras Michael giraba tan cerca de su oponente, el ataque espejismo consiguió modificar la apariencia de ambos blades y bestias bit, solo fue una mera ilusión que consiguió engañarnos a todos – Respondió Kenny con lógica.

-La magia son solo charlatanerías, no me asustan –Comentó Daichi rascándose la nariz.

-Pero lo que dice Kenny es cierto, Michael perdió al dejarse llevar por lo que sus ojos veían, tanto así que confundió a su propio beyblade. – Agregó Hillary.

-Tienes razón Hillary… - Dijo Tyson con seriedad a lo que los presentes se sorprendieron ya que el campeón mundial no le daba a menudo la razón a la chica – Ese equipo nuevo… es peligroso.

En la banca de Half Moon, el equipo recibió sin mayor sorpresa a su capitán de equipo. Los tres sabían que Aos nunca perdía una batalla.

-Bien jugado capitán – Reconoció Badran estrechando su mano.

-Son demasiado fáciles de predecir, justo como dijiste Kahina, que buen análisis has hecho. – Dijo el ganador de la última ronda a la chica que solo asintió complacida.

-Bueno es mi turno ahora, veamos que tienen para el final – Dijo expectante el tercer jugador de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño oscuro.

-Oye Badran, ten cuidado si mandan a ese rubio de allá, lo vi jugando contra el equipo BEGA y es bastante fuerte su defensa así que trata de no desgastarte mucho-Aconsejó Haizam de cabello negro revuelto y ojos oscuros a su compañero quien solo alzó su blade atento a las palabras de su amigo.

En la banca del equipo americano Michael trataba de ser fuerte por el equipo, ya que habían subestimado demasiado a los novatos.

-Michael… - Se aproximó Emily al ver la decepción en la cara de su líder.

-Max, no te confíes – Aconsejó el beisbolista con seriedad.

La mirada de Rick era una combinación entre molestia e inconformidad, ya que no lo admitiría, pero quizá hubiera sido mejor que él no hubiera cedido su lugar. Judy podía ver desde el palco como el equipo se veía indefenso, pero ella no deseaba intervenir, quería que ellos solos salieran adelante en medio de la derrota.

-Vamos chicos, anímense, de esto se trata el beyblade. A veces se gana y otras se pierde pero lo importante es mantener al equipo unido, de esa forma nunca perderemos así que no se dejen caer porque aprenderemos de los errores de hoy y mejoraremos para las batallas del mañana, ¿quién está conmigo? – Preguntó Max con serenidad.

-Tienes razón Max – Le apoyó Emily – Dedicaré toda la semana para estudiar nuestras batallas de hoy y hacerle mejorías a nuestros beyblades. –

-Eres el alma del equipo mocoso – Le dijo Steve con cariño.

-Eres igualito a tu madre – Complementó Eddie.

Rick solo sonrió alzando una ceja desde lejos.

-Tienen razón Max, sé que lo conseguirás – Dijo Michael tomándolo por los hombros dándole total confianza al hijo de la directora del equipo.

-Muchas gracias chicos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – Sonrió el rubio.

-¡Ya estamos listos para el tercer encuentro de esta segunda ronda! ¡Y aquí vienen los beyluchadores! ¿será posible que la estrella de los PPB All Starz Max pueda ganar el punto del orgullo para su equipo? ¿O será Badran quien dé el tercer punto a Half Moon? – Dijo Jazzman, a lo que gran parte del público comenzó a corear el nombre del rubio quien era uno de los beyluchadores preferidos junto con Tyson, Daichi, Ray y Kai.

* * *

 _-Mira Brad, Max uno de los cinco favoritos enfrentará al tercer miembro de Half Moon, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos pero creo que Badran podría vérselas difícil frente a este chico de estilo defensivo. – Dijo AJ._

 _-Todos saben la fuerza que Max y Draciel tienen cundo juegan juntos, sin mencionar el largo historial de batallas de este jugador. Ya hemos visto una y otra vez como Draciel se ha reforzado convirtiéndose en una fortaleza prácticamente indestructible. – Contestó Brad._

 _-Por otro lado, Badran es famoso en su país natal, pero aquí sus habilidades son completamente desconocidas y a juzgar por sus otros compañeros, no me sorprendería que le complicara las cosas a Max –_

 _-Eso lo sabremos cuando conozcamos a su bestia bit Al-kiroptera la cual según las estadísticas que nos han comunicado tiene una velocidad muy alta y su ataque "decibelio" amenaza con aturdir a quien tenga la desgracia de escucharlo… que bueno que compré ese par de orejeras en la entrada –_

 _-¿Y las mías?, oye creí que éramos amigos – Bromeaba AJ._

* * *

-¡Vamos Max! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes conseguirlo compañero! ¡Acaba con él! – Gritó Tyson a todo pulmón desde su asiento, haciendo que Max volteara en dirección a él algo sorprendido por el volumen de la voz de Tyson que se abría paso entre los gritos de miles de aficionados.

-Tyson… no puedo perder frente a ti, ya que este será el año en que yo te derrote finalmente. – Dijo para sí el rubio, pero Badran alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Qué tanto susurras niño? No deberías apuntar tan alto ya que dudo mucho que el campeón mundial logre llegar este año hasta la final. –

-Tú no lo conoces… en realidad él puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza – Dijo Max con una sonrisa en el rostro preparando su lanzador.

Badran se puso un poco más serio y preparó su blade violeta, al parecer el rubio no sería fácil de provocar.

-¡Estamos en posición de dar inicio a la última vuelta de la segunda ronda, y ayúdenme a contar! 3... 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Exclamó Jazzman dando la señal para comenzar la última batalla entre ambos equipos.

Max y Badran soltaron sus blades al mismo tiempo intentando ganar terreno rápidamente sin dejar que la rotación de la ruleta les afectara ya que habían comprendido cómo funcionaba a través de las batallas previas. Max sabía que no debía confiarse de su oponente y quería obtener el último punto para recuperar el ánimo de los PPB All Starz así como para demostrarle a sus compañeros G-Revolutions que él no se quedaría atrás y los vería muy pronto cara a cara en el torneo.

-¡Terminémoslo rápido! ¡Draciel "Gravity Control"! – Exclamó Max consiguiendo que Draciel controlara la rotación de la ruleta incrementando aún más la velocidad. El plan del chico era conseguir eliminar a Badran antes que la trampa se abriera, así que debía actuar rápido.

-¡Ay pero que niño tan inoportuno eres! ¡Al-kiroptera, Decibelio! – Llamó Badran a su bestia bit que emergió entre luces de tintes violetas, la cual asemejaba un gran murciélago con orejas enormes y puntiagudas que de inmediato lanzó un ataque que obligó a Max y a muchos otros dentro del estadio a tapar sus oídos debido al agudo sonido que producía su sonar.

-Eso suena espantoso – Se quejaba Marie-Angelique desde el palco intentando cubrir sus oídos de aquella molesta resonancia.

Silke lo encontraba tan incómodo como su amiga, pero sus ojos ámbar se enfocaban en observar unas copas de vidrio con agua que estaban en medio de las dos sobre una mesa de madera mientras trataba de proteger sus oídos. La alemana podía ver como las copas comenzaban a cuartearse debido a las vibraciones producidas por la bestia bit del árabe.

-¡Qué desagradable, mis oídos ya no lo soportan! – Le gritó Mariah a su equipo quienes a pesar de lo molesto que resultaba, no quitaban los ojos de encima del plato.

-Max está resistiendo ese sonido pero al parecer a Draciel le está afectado – Le comunicaba Ray a Lee.

-Tienes razón, ese chillido está consiguiendo que el giro de la ruleta se esté saliendo d control al igual que el blade de Max que ya se ha comenzado a tambalear. – Opinó el león negro mientras soportaba con dificultad el eco.

-Pero que fastidioso ataque – mencionó Tala sin verse afectado en lo más mínimo al igual que su equipo.

-Al parecer las bestias bit son más susceptibles a esas ondas sonoras que algunos de nosotros – Dijo Spencer mientras veía al resto de Half Moon bastante controlados a pesar del molesto ruido.

-¡Max! ¡Acába con él ahora, solo te está distrayendo! – Le dijo Rick agresivamente a su compañero que intentaba concentrarse tapando su cabeza con las manos. Al parecer el beyluchador de mayor estatura de los PPB All Starz era otro de los pocos que podían resistir el agudo chillido sin tener que cubrirse los oídos.

-Rick tiene razón Draciel, ¡acaba con él ahora! – Ordenó Max a lo que Draciel se abalanzó con toda la fuerza que tenía, intentando controlar su propio giro golpeando el blade violeta, obligándolo a quedar muy cerca donde la canica que había estado girando desde el comienzo parecía que estaría por detenerse.

-¡Al-kiroptera contra ataca! – Se defendió Badran, pero la fuerza de Draciel era demasiado grande comparada con la suya, por lo que con dificultad, la canica terminó por colocarse en la casilla treinta y uno justo debajo del árabe.

Max salió con un poco de trabajo de la zona, pero el rubio estaba seguro de que era Draciel y que no había más peligros alrededor, ya que la cara de sorpresa de Badran, confirmaba que Max era el ganador.

-Ah, que migraña, necesitaré hacer algunas apuestas en el casino para recuperar mi oído… ¡oh! ¡Draciel ha salido victorioso de esta ruleta de la muerte y el blade de Badran se encuentra atorado dentro de la trampa, Half Moon gana la batalla pero no la guerra ya que Max ha obtenido el tercer punto a favor de los PPB All Starz! –

* * *

 _-Te dije que servirían las orejeras AJ – Dijo Brad._

 _-Vaya espectáculo, tenemos suerte pues podremos seguir narrando las batallas aunque no se si nuestro trabajo tenga sentido ahora ya que nadie podrá escucharnos – Se lamentó AJ._

* * *

-Eso… estuvo cerca… - Dijo Max algo preocupado mientras su rival lo veía muy molesto.

-¡Bien hecho Max! – Exclamó Michael detrás suyo junto con el resto del equipo.

-¡Estamos orgullosos de ti! – Le dijo Emily con alegría.

Rick solo alzó el pulgar y que no era su estilo dar felicitaciones.

Al otro lado del estadio, Bradan se aproximó a sus compañeros molesto por no haber obtenido el último punto.

-Fue una buena batalla, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte amigo – Dijo Aos con tranquilidad.

-Él es uno del top cinco de los más fuertes del deporte, la próxima vez tendremos una mejor estrategia para acabar con los otros cuatro. – Mencionó Haizam.

-Muy bien, les agradezco su apoyo – Dijo inconforme Badran.

-El resto de los equipos no sabe lo que les espera. – Mencionó Kahina sonriente.

-¡Y ya estamos a la mitad de la velada damas y caballeros, ahora presenciaremos el poder de los Blitzkrieg Boys contra los únicos White Tiger X! ¡Por lo que les recomiendo pidan ahora mismo sus palomitas y bebidas ya que no desearán levantarse de su asiento! – Dijo animadamente Jazzman.

* * *

 **Ya vamos a la mitad de la primera noche de torneo con cuatro equipos ya vistos, ahora resta ver a la otra mitad, nos vemos en una semana :) saludos!**

Trivia:

Equipo Dingo Crash.

Capitán: Eithan, significado: Fuerza o resistencia en australiano.

Bestia Bit: Casuarian. Un casuario.

Ataque: Arremetida.

*Yani, significado: Nombre típico australiano.

Bestia Bit: Varanian. Un varano.

Ataque: Tormenta de arena.

*Tami, significado: de agua salada en australiano.

Bestia Bit: Medusian. Una avispa de mar.

Ataque: Dardo paralizante.

*Kirrily, significado: dama oscura al abrigo de la lluvia en australiano.

Bestia Bit: Sarcophilian. Demonio de Tasmania, su nombre científico es _Sarcophilus harrisii._

Ataque: Mordida.

 **Olvidé dejar esto en el capítulo anterior pero será para complementar los equipos nuevos que hay en este fic, en el próximo tendremos al equipo Half Moon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, sé que me extendí con el plazo fijado, sin embargo este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo. ¡No, no es que ya no me interese! ¡Eso jamás!, de hecho estuve bloqueada y trataba de encontrar la razón, y creo que es esta: Los equipos originales de beyblade de los dos capítulos pasados se enfrentaron a equipos nuevos donde dejar volar la imaginación no fue difícil, sin embargo este cap. donde el encuentro irá entre equipos que ya conocemos… bueno, no quería salirme de lo canónico y divagar con cosas que sabemos de antemano que no existen, así que si fue complicado escribirlo. Por otro lado, dado que Los Blitzkrieg Boys son mi equipo favorito, temía no escribir lo suficientemente bien su parte, y esto ocasionó que reescribiera al menos dos veces cada batalla hasta sentirme cómoda con que se entendiera lo que sucede. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ShadowTamerBlack, te mando un gran saludo y me fascina saber que las batallas y los nuevos personajes han sido entretenidos, y efectivamente profundizaremos más sobre los chicos más rudos a partir del… ¡capítulo 10! Por lo que espero que el tercer bloque de la noche del cuarto campeonato mundial de beyblade les agrade :3 ¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

-Capítulo VIII-

El casino de Montecarlo nunca había tenido una noche tan bulliciosa como aquella desde su inauguración. El público se sentía satisfecho con lo que había presenciado hasta entonces y la noche aún era joven ya que faltaba ver a cuatro equipos más, sin mencionar que el campeón mundial aún no había aparecido en el plato.

El equipo Majestic había confirmado su poder ante los fanáticos al igual que Half Moon quienes consiguieron robarles dos de tres puntos a PPB All Starz que se vieron superados por sus rivales aficionados, y Dingo Crash aún tenía que demostrarles a todos que merecía estar dentro del campeonato.

Sin embargo, aún faltaban tres equipos conocidos y uno más de novatos, por lo que era demasiado pronto para hacer apuestas a cualquiera de ellos para ser los siguientes campeones mundiales.

En los palcos VIP donde aguardaban los bey luchadores se notó movimiento al ver dos grupos grandes dirigirse en dirección al estadio. El grupo más animado y colorido pertenecía al White Tiger X quienes se notaban emocionados por tener la primera ronda contra los finalistas del año anterior, por otra parte el grupo de rusos se dirigió sin mayor contratiempo al campo de batalla.

Al llegar a las bancas pertenecientes a cada equipo el estadio comenzó a llenarse de gritos donde podían escucharse claramente porras hacia ambos bandos, por lo que los grupos tuvieron que apresurarse a decidir sus jugadas ya que el eco iba en aumento debido al entusiasmo de los presentes.

-Spencer tú vas primero, yo me enfrentaré a Lee y Kai contra Ray. – Dijo sencillamente Tala a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido.

Cuatro de los cinco jóvenes tomaron asiento, dejando que el de mayor estatura se dirigiera al plato a esperar a su rival.

En la banca de los chinos, el capitán escuchaba las ideas de todos para organizar el encuentro.

-¡Yo pienso que Mariah ganará sin problemas! – Decía Kevin animadamente.

-¡Sí! Sé que puedo hacerlo Lee, por favor ¡déjame jugar la primera batalla! – Insistía Mariah.

-Pero que animada estás esta noche – Le respondió Ray sonriente.

-¡Hace tanto que no tengo una batalla mortal, que deseo enfrentarme a los Blitzkrieg Boys! – Dijo totalmente emocionada.

-Es bueno que te sientas tan confiada, así que jugarás por el primer punto – Concluyó Lee finalmente.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué divertido! – Expresó la bey luchadora.

-Y Ray, tu qué opinas, supongo que querrás enfrentarte a Kai – Intuyó el león.

-Y tú tienes cuentas pendientes con Tala, así que ya estamos listos para el encuentro – Dijo cómplice el tigre.

-Buena suerte a todos – Dijo Gary sonriente.

-¡White Tiger X por siempre! – Agregó Kevin.

* * *

 _-Bueno AJ, esta es la tercera fase de la noche y creo que correrá un poco de sangre –_

 _-Así es Brad, es mejor que el equipo médico esté listo para lo que sea, ya que veremos zarpazos, mordidas y picotazos en la siguiente batalla. –_

 _-Por un lado tenemos a los temibles Blitzkrieg Boys, subcampeones del torneo pasado, donde el dicho: "Los espejos son hielo que no se derrite: los que se derriten son los_ _que se admiran en ellos." Es bastante válido. –_

 _-Brad, te he dicho que no cites los dichos de tu abuelita… volviendo al tema, estos mininos provenientes de China prefieren jugar con su comida antes de cazarla, por lo que no creo que haya un pronóstico certero para esta noche. –_

 _-Hablando de mininos hay otro dicho que me recuerda a ellos pero dejaré la poesía de mi abuela para ir directo a las estadísticas de los primeros jugadores, y es muy interesante el siguiente encuentro ya que Mariah es una de las competidoras más fuertes en este deporte y lo ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones, ella y su bestia bit_ _Galux no parecen temerle a nada cuando se encuentran en el plato. –_

 _-Eso es muy cierto pero por los Blitzkrieg Boys tenemos a Spencer, quien fue el segundo lugar el año anterior en las eliminatorias rusas para entrar al torneo. Su seriedad solo es comparable con la fuerza de su enorme bestia bit Seaborg que ya a más de uno lo ha dejado en el abismo profundo. No lo sé, quizá sea una batalla difícil para Mariah. –_

* * *

-¡Y daremos inicio al siguiente juego donde Mariah y Spencer nos prometen una batalla mortal para obtener el primer punto! ¡Prepárense bey luchadores que aún nos falta saber que habrá de cena hoy, por favor, revelen el siguiente bey estadio! – Solicitó Jazzman.

El domo del piso se abrió por tercera vez en la noche para mostrar el siguiente escenario donde competirían los seis bey luchadores del bloque C.

* * *

 _-Oh mira eso, ¿acaso es la misma montaña donde nos encontramos? – Preguntó Brad._

 _-Definitivamente es una réplica exacta de la costa de Montecarlo, con muchos detalles de pintorescas casas bajando por el peñasco hasta la costa donde se encuentran algunos yates miniatura sobre cristalinas aguas. – Respondió AJ._

 _-La finalidad de este estadio es proporcionar elementos que puedan apoyar a los jugadores para desarrollar estrategias variadas durante una batalla, aunque en la que presenciaremos a continuación creo que será tierra contra agua – Concluyó Brad._

* * *

-Que fácil – Dijo Spencer inexpresivo.

-Vaya pero que entretenido va a ser todo esto, será como pescar – Dijo Mariah confiada, lo que consiguió que el ruso alzara una ceja.

\- ¡Llegó el momento de contar, beyluchadores con sus lanzadores listos, y… 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP! – Dijo Jazzman dando la señal de lanzamiento siendo acompañado por el público.

Spencer disparó certeramente su blade hacia el agua y Mariah propulsó el suyo hacia el casino que coronaba el acantilado, ambos ganando el terreno más conveniente para sus respectivas bestias bit.

-No te preocupes Galux, esperaremos a que ese atuncito muerda el anzuelo – Dijo una simpática Mariah quien sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de Spencer hasta que él decidiera ir por ella.

-¿Atuncito? ¿Escuchaste Seaborg? Esta niña no se asusta de ti, se va a arrepentir. – Dijo un decepcionado Spencer quien esperaba que su primera batalla fuera un poco más entretenida.

El blade azul de Spencer comenzó a girar con mayor velocidad debajo del agua, produciendo un remolino en la zona inferior del plato hasta conseguir elevar una gran columna del líquido con la finalidad de tirar a Galux donde se vería indefensa, a pesar de ello, Mariah poseía una buena destreza para evadir lo que amenazaba con hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-¡Sigue así Galux, vas muy bien! – Le decía Mariah a su bestia bit que saltaba con gracia de un lado a otro de la montaña evitando el ataque de Spencer, quien notaba la demora en acabar con la chica pero no perdía la paciencia.

En el palco de los BBA Revolution Tyson se asombraba del poder de Spencer y la agilidad de Mariah, mientras Kenny analizaba los niveles de fuerza de los que en algún momento serían sus oponentes.

-Mariah es muy buena pero, ¿cuánto podrá durarle eso contra Seaborg?- Cuestionaba Tyson a sus compañeros.

-Conociendo a Spencer en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad… ¡splash! Galux será comida para peces – Dijo Daichi quien no creía que la felina tuviese lo necesario para ganar el encuentro.

-No digas eso, yo apuesto por Mariah, además Spencer es muy lento para alcanzar a tocarla – Observó Hillary quien tras dos años de acompañar a los Blade Breakers ya había comenzado a comprender las jugadas de diferentes estilos de beyblade.

-Mariah ha mejorado muchísimo, sin embargo Dizzi ha captado que el giro del blade de Spencer es más eficiente en el torque de su engine gear lo que solía ser el año pasado. – Dijo Kenny con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es eso Jefe? – Preguntó Tyson sorprendido quitando la vista del juego entre la china y el ruso.

-Cuando Emily y yo diseñamos el Hard Metal System aún había cierta resistencia por parte del engine gear pero al ver esas columnas de agua que Spencer levanta con mucha facilidad una tras otra, es más que obvio que encontraron el problema y lo resolvieron, seguramente el resto del equipo de Kai tiene blades con mayor eficiencia, así que debemos ser precavidos y mejorar los nuestros para no quedarnos fuera de su liga. – Aclaró pensativo el cerebro del equipo.

En el plato de juego Spencer comenzaba a cansarse de que la chica evitaba a toda costa un golpe cercano con él, por lo que decidió apresurarse a ejecutar su ataque más fuerte.

-Ya me cansé de perseguirte, te atacaré con algo que no podrás evitar – Expresó Spencer. - ¡Seaborg, Stramolyu! –

Seaborg levantó un muro completo de agua que amenazaba con inundar todo el estadio de un solo golpe, lo que habría de terminar con la suerte de Mariah. Sobre la ola, el blade azul del ruso se dirigía a impactar a Galux quien se mantenía girando en la misma posición, como si pretendiera recibir el golpe.

-¡Sostente ahí Galux! – Dijo Mariah quien tenía un plan en mente.

La enorme ola arrasaba con todo lo que estaba a su paso en el estadio como si se tratase de un tsunami, lo que preocupaba a algunos de los espectadores fanáticos de Mariah, pero la chica de cabellos rosados no se veía preocupada en absoluto, por el contrario, parecía que ella se encontraba entusiasmada por la proximidad de Seaborg ya que Galux a pesar de ser de un tamaño menor tenía mejor maniobrabilidad, lo que contrarrestaba la gran fuerza destructiva de la ballena.

-¡Ya la tenemos! – Declaró Spencer con total seguridad.

-¡Mira de nuevo Spencer! – Le respondió Mariah cuando realizó un arriesgado salto en contra de Seaborg, donde la felina se apoyó sobre el blade de su adversario consiguiendo empujarlo, haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y ocasionando que con la fuerza que la ola llevaba, el ruso terminara fuera del bey estadio aun girando pero fuera a fin de cuentas, mientras que el blade rosa caía nuevamente sobre tierra húmeda pero firme.

-¡No Seaborg! – Exclamó Spencer cuando notó que no podría controlar la misma fuerza que había creado siendo llevado su blade que aún giraba perfectamente al exterior del estadio.

-¡Spencer fue expulsado del plato, Mariah es la ganadora! – Declaró el árbitro.

-¡Gané! ¡Sí! ¡Buen trabajo Galux! – Celebró animada la chica.

* * *

 _\- Oye Brad, parece que Spencer fue arrasado por su propia Ola -_

 _-¡Pero que maravillosa jugada por parte de Mariah, utilizar la fuerza de su oponente en su contra! ¡Ella sabía que su fuerza no era comparable con la de Seaborg pero se aferró de su velocidad para ganar el duelo!–_

 _-Creo que los gatos siempre ganan cuando se trata de pesca deportiva –_

 _-Y las ballenas siempre terminan varadas en la playa tras un maremoto -_

* * *

Silke y Marie-Angelique aplaudían animadamente ante la actuación de la chica que levantaba la mano derecha con su blade en ella ante el público que fascinado coreaba su nombre.

-¡Que fenomenal batalla la que nos han ofrecido los primeros jugadores del tercer bloque, otorgando el primer punto al equipo White Tiger X! ¡A continuación, la segunda batalla donde los Blitzkrieg Boys tendrán la oportunidad de empatar el marcador! – Exclamó con entusiasmo Jazzman.

En la banca del equipo chino, Mariah fue recibida por sus compañeros cálidamente tras haber derrotado a uno de los más rudos jugadores del beyblade mundial.

-¡Eso fue increíble Mariah! – Exclamó Kevin con alegría.

-Que ingeniosa eres – Agregó un feliz Gary.

-Sorprendiste no solo a Spencer sino a todo nuestro equipo con ese gran movimiento – Reconoció Lee.

-Fue una gran estrategia la que utilizaste contra Seaborg, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Mariah- Dijo Ray colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero todo lo he aprendido en nuestro entrenamiento, esa victoria no es solo mía, es de todos, ¡así que vayamos por más! – Dijo segura la pelirrosada.

-Desde luego, tu batalla me ha motivado, venceré a Tala en mi ronda – Aseguró Lee.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys por su parte se encontraban algo sorprendidos con el resultado, ya que Spencer no había perdido por ser débil, al contrario, perdió por ser demasiado fuerte.

-¡Derrotado por una chica! ¡Qué patético! – Dijo Bryan mofándose de Spencer desde la banca, a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Kai. – ¿Qué? ¿Te quedó el saco? – Le preguntó al beyluchador estrella quien se limitó a ignorar su segundo comentario.

-Eso fue interesante, Mariah se ha vuelto mucho más astuta, no tienes de que avergonzarte Spencer, hay que reconocer que fue bastante creativa para vencerte, fue un digno oponente de Seaborg. – Opinó Tala de pie, elevando los ánimos de su camarada.

-Fue una buena batalla – Se limitó decir el rubio que caminaba en dirección a Bryan a quien golpeó en el brazo por burlarse de él.

-Al menos pudimos comprobar la fuerza del nuevo sistema de pistones, eso incrementó tu poder y por lo mismo perdiste el control ese segundo definitivo. – Observó Ian.

-Es mi turno, entonces trataré de no liberar tanto poder o podría ponerse en mi contra. – Declaró Tala antes de dar media vuelta en dirección al plato de juego.

-¡Y ya tenemos listos a los siguientes jugadores, parece que será una batalla entre capitanes, Tala contra Lee, ¿¡así que quien ganará en la batalla eterna entre perros y gatos!?- Preguntó Jazzman a los espectadores.

* * *

 _-Y tras la primera batalla AJ, ¿qué crees que pase a continuación? –_

 _-Bueno Brad, Tala considera a su equipo como parte de su jauría y sin duda habrá graves consecuencias debido a la derrota de Spencer, solo esperemos que Wolborg ya haya tenido su merienda y que Galeon no entre en el menú. –_

 _-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso AJ, ya que la victoria de Mariah ha incrementado sin duda la moral de su equipo, por lo que Tala podría ser un cachorrito entrado al territorio del León.-_

 _-Así que serán los truenos contra las heladas ventiscas, rayos Brad, creo que debimos haber traído ropa más protectora -_

* * *

-No creí que me volvería a enfrentar a ti tan pronto – Saludó Lee al ruso.

-Yo tampoco, espero que hayas mejorado – Reconoció Tala seriamente mientras cargaba su blade en el lanzador.

-¡Combatientes nos encontramos listos para dar inicio a la siguiente batalla, prepárense a desenfundar, 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Tala y Lee dispararon sus blades a la cresta del peñasco chocando casi de inmediato, lo que los propulsó hacia extremos opuestos del estadio, consiguiendo que Tala cayera sobre un yate en miniatura que flotaba tranquilamente sobre la superficie del agua, mientras que Lee terminó dentro del pequeño pueblo de la maqueta. Ambos oponentes sonrieron para sí mismos, creyendo que tenían la ventaja de su parte.

-¡Galeon, Trueno negro! – Comandó Lee a su blade color negro, del cual emergió un amenazante león rugiendo.

Tras la orden del chino, su blade comenzó a atacar a distancia al Wolborg de Tala, quien sin mucho problema saltaba de un yate al otro evadiendo los certeros rayos de Lee. La batalla parecía ser exactamente igual a la ronda anterior, sólo que los papeles del atacante y el fugitivo se encontraban invertidos.

-¿Oye Tala por que no te acercas un poco más? – Retó Lee sonriente.

-¡Vamos por él Wolborg! – Dirigió Tala a su bestia bit que apareció a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Galeon a través del agua y saltando por encima de la réplica del pueblo de Montecarlo.

Lee no perdió la oportunidad de atacar a Wolborg cuando este se aproximaba en su dirección, por lo que ambos blades impactaron duramente el uno contra el otro en el terreno elevado del bey estadio. Los dos beyblades se empujaban mutuamente, pero se encontraban demasiado parejos en cuanto a fuerza, y esto podía verse en como el lobo alado y el león negro intercambiaban mordiscos sin ceder un centímetro hacia atrás.

Lee se esforzaba al máximo, ya que Mariah lo había inspirado a no darle ninguna oportunidad a su oponente, solo tenía que encontrar la fórmula ganadora como lo había hecho la chica contra Spencer. Tala por otro lado se veía tranquilo, ya que se encontraba controlando el excesivo poder del sistema de pistones que tenía su blade, en realidad la batalla no parecía ser tan complicada, ya que calculaba que dentro de unos minutos más Lee se encontraría demasiado desgastado para sostener el ataque.

-"Esto no me gusta, está tardando demasiado" – Pensaba Lee notando que su oponente no disminuía en energía a diferencia de sí mismo.

-¡Vamos Lee, tu puedes hacerlo! – Motivó Ray desde la banca.

-¡Lo tienes en frente de ti Lee, solo resiste un poco más! – Gritó Mariah.

-No te des por vencido, no falta mucho para que se canse – Exclamó Kevin.

-¡Demuéstrale de lo que está hecho un White Tiger! – Le recordó Gary.

-¡Tienen razón! – Dijo Lee sobreponiéndose. - ¡Galeon! ¡Espiral relámpago! –

El ataque más fuerte de Galeón era resistido por Wolborg sin mayor dificultad, en la banca sus compañeros de equipo veían el resultado de las mejoras que Ian había realizado.

-Debo felicitarte nuevamente Ian, las modificaciones son asombrosas. – Comentó Bryan.

-El desempeño del ataque y defensa se incrementó a un 50%, Tala puede finalizar el encuentro cuando él desee, solo está comprobando el poder de los otros equipos. – Afirmó Ian confiado.

Lee no podía comprender como su mejor ataque era recibido por Tala quien mantenía su territorio pero el pelirrojo ya había conseguido la información que requería a cerca del poder de su nuevo Wolborg P así que decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a la batalla, por lo que su blade dio un salto inesperado consiguiendo que Lee se aproximara al borde del acantilado, inmediatamente después, Wolborg cayó con tremenda fuerza sobre la pequeña montaña causando una ruptura en el terreno, dejando a Lee indefenso en el agua con piedras que dificultaban su escape del lugar.

-¡Galeon! – Gritó preocupado el líder de los White Tiger.

-¡Wolborg! ¡Novae Rog!- Declaró Tala a su bestia bit.

El mejor ataque del ruso terminó por congelar todo el estadio, atrapando a Lee en un fragmento de hielo deteniendo su blade por completo.

-¡En un uso increíble de los componentes del estadio, Tala hace suya la victoria sobre Lee, consiguiendo el empate en el marcador!- Declaró Jazzman tras verificar que el blade de Lee se encontraba totalmente inerte, mientras que Tala atrapaba de regreso a su Wolborg, retirándose hasta donde sus compañeros.

El público no esperaba ese tipo de ataque combinado por parte de Tala sobre Lee, pero esto ocasionó que donde se encontraban lo BBA-Revolution, Kenny confirmara sus sospechas respecto a las modificaciones sobre los blades de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-Definitivamente encontraron una forma de mejorar el Engine Gear, por eso Tala pudo soportar los ataques de Lee y al mismo tiempo atacar en otro punto sin perder el equilibrio. – Concluyó Kenny mientras tecleaba su teoría en la laptop.

-Esos Blitzkrieg Boys… solo se están luciendo en la primera noche. – Comentó Daichí con algo de soberbia.

-Pobre Lee, atacó con todo lo que tenía y no le hizo ni un rasguño a Tala – Opinó Hillary.

-Si Tala se volvió así de fuerte, Kai también debe haber mejorado mucho – Dijo Tyson apretando su puño.

-Eso lo sabremos en la próxima batalla, ahora todo está en manos de Ray – Concluyó Kenny.

La fuerza y defensa incrementadas de Tala no pasaron desapercibidas, pues todos los equipos inscritos al torneo comprendieron que debían cuidarse del equipo ruso. Los White Tiger X también habían observado con la gran facilidad que Tala ganó la competencia.

-Lo siento chicos, no pude hacerle nada – Dijo triste el capitán a su equipo.

-No Lee, lo hiciste muy bien, no hay de que sentirse mal – Alentó Ray a su compañero.

-Tranquilo Lee, sabemos que te esforzaste. – Dijo Mariah animadamente.

-Pero hay que admitir que su fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente – Replicó Kevin.

-Es cierto, no es el mismo Tala que perdió frente a Garland hace un año – Aceptó Lee mirando hacia la banca de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-Eso significa que Kai también debe haberse vuelto más fuerte, tendré que tener cuidado con él. – Consideró Ray seriamente.

-Tú puedes con él Ray, hemos visto cómo has mejorado. – Le dijo Gary apoyándolo.

-¡Kai es bueno, pero no tanto como tu Ray, adelante!- Exclamó Mariah alegre.

-Buena suerte amigo – Dijo Lee más contento.

-Gracias chicos – Les respondió Ray antes de dirigirse al estadio.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraban más despreocupados que en otras ocasiones, porque estaba más que comprobado gracias a la derrota de Spencer y victoria de Tala que su poder se encontraba por encima de los demás equipos.

-Buena batalla Tala – Felicitó Spencer a su capitán.

-Lee no tenía la menor oportunidad – Comentó Bryan.

-Han mejorado sus habilidades – Les respondió Tala.

-Pero nuestros blades son superiores, así que ya tenemos la victoria en la bolsa – Comentó Ian mientras dirigía su vista hacia Kai.

-Contamos con que derrotes a Ray – Se dirigió Tala a Kai que solo se puso de pie con la expresión acostumbrada en dirección al plato de juego.

* * *

 _-La tercera batalla del bloque C está a punto de iniciar y es un clásico esperado con ansiedad por el público Brad –_

 _\- Y no solo por el público AJ, yo también ansío ver esta batalla donde Ray y Kai puedan demostrar sus habilidades obtenidas con sus actuales equipos. –_

 _-Y no es un secreto que estos ex-compañeros quieran adueñarse del título de campeón mundial que conserva el antiguo Blade Breaker Tyson, por lo que la amistad se tira por la ventana en este combate – Dijo AJ._

 _-Hablando de eso, el que anote el siguiente punto automáticamente pondrá a su equipo en el segundo lugar junto con Half Moon, detrás de los anfitriones, por lo que las agudas mentes de estos dos bey luchadores deberán estar enfocadas en tomar el primero error de su oponente como ventaja para obtener el triunfo.- Comentó Brad._

 _-Esto sí que estará reñido Brad, ya que Ray y Driger no dejarán que esta batalla se les vaya entre las garras, sus certeros y veloces ataques lo convierten en un jugador peligroso e impredecible, por lo que muchas veces sus oponentes terminan sin saber que los golpeó.- Agregó AJ._

 _-De eso no hay duda alguna AJ, pero cuando hablamos de Kai las oportunidades de derrotarle son casi nulas, su seriedad es solo comparable con la pasión que tiene por este deporte, donde la disciplina y perseverancia lo han llevado más lejos que a ningún otro, así que cualquiera que resulte ser oponente del sub-campeón, debería llevar un extintor para el momento en que Dranzer le prenda fuego al plato, ya que usualmente ahí finalizan las batallas. – Recomendó Brad._

* * *

En todo el estadio, los espectadores se preparaban para ver a dos del top 5 de bey luchadores de clase mundial enfrentarse en un combate épico en la primera noche. Las expectativas de quien sería el ganador se encontraban parejas. En el palco de honor, la princesa observaba con atención a los siguientes guerreros.

-Esos chicos se ven ciertamente temibles – Comentó Marie-Angelique a Silke - ¿Quién crees que ganará?-

-No lo sé, ambos parecen ser bastante fuertes, habrá que ser pacientes para conocer el resultado. – Respondió cálidamente Silke a su amiga.

-Supongo que tienes razón… oye Silke, ese muchacho está viendo hacia acá – Se alarmó la rubia al notar una mirada helada proveniente del jugador ruso en dirección a ellas.

Silke fijó sus ojos ámbar en dirección a Kai y tan solo saludó con la mano discretamente lo que molestó al bicolor quién retiró su vista de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo saludaste? ¿A caso lo conoces? – Preguntó curiosa y extrañada la princesa.

-Es un socio con el que estoy llevando a cabo un negocio, apenas hace una semana que lo conocí – respondió bebiendo un sorbo de agua de una copa de cristal nueva sin cuarteaduras.

-¡Y no me lo habías contado! ¡Qué aburrida eres! – Se quejó Marie-Angelique cómicamente a lo que Silke solo rió divertida. – Siempre eres tan reservada. – Dijo su amiga fingiendo molestia.

En el plato, Ray solo observaba a Kai detenidamente, había notado que su atención se había dirigido al público por unos breves instantes, sin embargo no le importaba, solo sabía que debía tener extra-precaución con lo que fuera que Kai tuviera para ofrecerle. El ruso le devolvía la mirada a Ray, reconocía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el tigre blanco, además de que él también deseaba probar su blade mejorado con alguien del talento de su ex-compañero, en especial por que tenía que derrotar a Tyson y a Silke.

-Ray y Kai, dos jugadores totalmente excepcionales serán nuestros guías en la última batalla del tercer bloque, así que ajústense los cinturones porque esta batalla se pondrá peligrosa hasta para los espectadores, y en sus marcas, ¿listos? – Preguntó Jazzman a los competidores quienes solo se miraban fijamente con sus lanzadores listos – ¡3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP! -

Dos de los mejores atletas del deporte liberaron sus beyblades con gran fuerza, no pensaban ser amables con el otro. Sus beyblades cayeron al estadio y de inmediato se dirigieron a toda potencia hasta chocar causando la destrucción de la maqueta y fragmentando el hielo que Tala había creado en la superficie del mar artificial. El impacto fue tan poderoso que en los pisos bajos de las gradas, los espectadores pudieron sentir una ligera onda expansiva que sacudió sus asientos.

Kai Hiwatari y Ray Kon, amos de dos bestias legendarias de país del sol naciente sentían un respeto mutuo. Ambos eran fuertes, inteligentes y valientes, siempre buscando la perfección a su manera, con su propio estilo y un mismo fin: derrotar a Tyson.

Desde su última batalla, sus niveles de pelea se habían visto superados. Parecía que adivinaban el siguiente movimiento del otro, era como ver un partido de "ajedrez rápido" donde ellos se encontraban tres movimientos delante de lo que los espectadores veían en tiempo real.

-Eres increíblemente fuerte Kai, pero esta vez yo te derrotaré – Dijo el felino dando un cumplido a su rival.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Ray – Correspondió Kai clavando su mirada cual ave de presa.

Rápidamente el escenario comenzaba a ceder ante las violentas colisiones de los blades que se fusionaban en vertiginosos haces de luz azules y plateados. A cada instante el terreno se debilitaba, proporcionando una maniobrabilidad más compleja, lo que requería de mayor concentración y energía por parte de los beyluchadores.

Ray comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, pero no podía evitar notar como Kai aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones, como si todos aquellos golpes hubiesen sido sólo un calentamiento.

-"Que extraño, a pesar de que recibe mis ataques, Dranzer no se ve desgastado en lo absoluto, y sin embargo a Driger se le comienza a dificultar seguir el paso… debo derrotarlo ahora, no creo poder conseguirlo si este combate se extiende más. – Pensaba el chino analizando sus limitadas posibilidades.

Kai dejó de prestar atención al plato de juego y se dirigió a su ex-compañero -Te estás esforzando Ray… ¡pero no lo suficiente! – Declaró con autoridad. El ruso deseaba ver todo el poder de Ray para poder conocer el de su nuevo blade, sin embargo el pelinegro estaba frustrando su experimento.

-¡Entonces recibe esto! ¡Driger Gatling Claw! – Ray había invocado a su bestia bit para contraatacar al ruso quien se empeñaba en ver lo último que Ray tuviera para ofrecerle la batalla que él esperaba.

-¡Buen intento Ray! ¡Dranzer Spiral Fireball! – Dijo Kai llamando a su alada bestia bit para contrarrestar al White Tiger.

El tigre albino y la espléndida ave de fuego aparecieron en medio de deslumbrantes luces que hicieron a muchos apartar la vista de la acción, tentándolos en su sentido del oído a devolver la mirada cuando escucharon el rugido del trueno y el canto del fuego mezclarse en una detonación constante, una y otra vez intercambiando embestidas en toda el área del plato. Ambos recibían y propiciaban golpes cada vez más salvajes hasta que un estallido final que liberó mayor energía produciendo una gran ráfaga de aire caliente que inundó el recinto deportivo. Por algunos instantes, nadie sabía que había sucedido debido a humo negro que provenía del escenario principal, no había señales de los beyblades o de los jugadores, hasta que el humo comenzó a disiparse y las siluetas de ambos contendientes se notaron de pie.

Ray se veía agitado en su respiración, pero permanecía de pie con algo de dificultad. En el otro extremo, Kai se encontraba en calma sin demostrar muestra alguna de agotamiento, solo esperando que la columna de humo terminara por desvanecerse.

Jazzman tuvo que aproximarse y revisar detenidamente lo que quedaba del bey estadio; notó al mismo tiempo que el público por medio de la transmisión en las pantallas gigantes algo sorprendente, Dranzer continuaba su revolución como si nada, mientras que Driger se encontraba quieto sobre el destrozado suelo del escenario.

-¡Increible! ¡Kai ha derrotado a Ray en la batalla más feroz de la noche! ¡Y los Blitzkrieg Boys se colocan en segundo lugar empatados con Half Moon! – Exclamó un entusiasmado DJ acompañado por las palmas y gritos del público.

Ray se aproximó y levantó a Driger, quien había dado una batalla excepcional, pero no había sido rival para Dranzer. Kai solo llamó de vuelta a su beyblade azul para atraparlo en el aire, y notar como su fiel compañero había cumplido sin recibir más allá de algunos golpes leves. Los ojos violetas y dorados se miraron mutuamente, había sido una batalla con la que ambos habían quedado satisfechos.

Ray a pesar de haber perdido, sonrió débilmente – Buena suerte Kai – Dijo felicitando a su ex–compañero.

-Gracias Ray, igualmente – Respondió el ruso con el semblante sereno, para luego dirigirse nuevamente hacia la banca del equipo.

* * *

 _-¡Qué despliegue de poder! ¡Fue increíble haber presenciado ese duelo a tan solo metros de distancia! ¡Garras rompiendo el viento! – Comentaba un sobreexcitado AJ._

 _-Estos chicos no reparan en seguridad cuando se trata de ganar una beybatalla, pero sé que tenían bajo control a sus bestias bit para evitar electrocutarnos o quemarnos. Sin embargo ambos han incrementado su poder temiblemente desde la última vez que los vimos jugar, ¿no te parece? – Dijo Brad recuperando el aliento._

 _-Ray es incomparable con el de antes, ahora es mucho más veloz y ágil, sin embargo Kai se robó la victoria mostrando un tremendo poder, y lamento decir que no mostró su potencial completo, parece que los Blitzkrieg Boys han estado entrenando sin derecho a vacaciones, me atrevo a decir que este año llegarán nuevamente a las finales Brad.-_

 _-Seguramente los veremos acercarse al podio, pero aún es temprano para hacer apuestas arriesgadas AJ, ya que nos restan dos equipos por ver en esta noche antes de revelar el siguiente país para la segunda noche de beybatallas dentro de una semana –_

* * *

El grupo de los White Tiger X recibió a Ray con la cabeza en alto. A pesar de la derrota de Lee y Ray, sabían que estando unidos podrían convertir cualquier derrota en victoria.

-Kai se volvió mucho más fuerte, necesitamos entrenar el triple de duro o nos quedaremos atrás, anímense, volveremos a encontrarlos en las finales y nos vengaremos – Dijo Ray motivando al equipo de felinos mostrando una sincera sonrisa pese a estar exhausto.

-Tienes razón mi amigo, no podemos seguir creyendo que nuestro nivel de entrenamiento es suficiente, aún falta enfrentarnos con otros equipos y no podemos dejar que piensen que somos fáciles de derrotar. – Agregó Lee.

-¡Nos esforzaremos mucho más, veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana!- Dijo Kevin con determinación.

-Necesitamos mejorar nuestra dieta, tener mayor cantidad de energía y rendimiento. – Especuló Gary.

-Y el apoyo mutuo nos llevará muy lejos – Concluyó Mariah.

En la zona de espera, Tyson sentía su ser vibrar, no solo porque los BBA-Revolution eran los próximos en aparecer en el escenario, sino al ver las incrementadas fuerzas de Kai y Ray, sus futuros oponentes.

-¡YA QUIERO JUGAR CON ELLOS! – Gritó lleno de una incontenida emoción, y no solo era él quien tenía un ardiente deseo de pelea, Dragoon sentía los mismo con respecto a Driger y Dranzer.

-¡Oye Tyson tranquilo! – Exclamó Hilary tras sujetarlo de la cintura, ya que el incontrolado campeón mundial amenazaba con lanzarse desde el palco que estaba unos cinco metros por arriba del nivel del área de combate.

-¡YO ESTOY CON ÉL! – Se apresuró a decir Daichí mientras saltaba al borde del palco sin temor alguno de la caída.

-Tendrán que esperar, primero deben vencer a Latin Blast y dejarme hacer mejoras en sus blades si esperan durar contra ellos. – Comentó Kenny sin prestar mucha atención a las maromas de sus amigos.

-¡Oh, el equipo latino! Tienes razón Jefe, lo había olvidado. – Respondió Tyson volviendo a la realidad y a la seguridad del palco, consiguiendo que Hilary lo liberara.

-Serán pan comido, ¡bien vamos allá! – Dijo Daichí bajando del alfeizar.

-¡Ah me rindo con ustedes! – Dijo Hilary cansada de sus actos apresurados.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys ya se disponían a retirarse de la arena. No era una sorpresa para ellos la forma tan fácil en la que Kai había derrotado a Ray por lo que no había mucho que decir.

-Eso resultó muy simple, pero debemos aprender a controlar al 100% estos blades. – Declaró Tala cuando los cinco rusos avanzaban hacia la salida correspondiente.

-Solo son detalles Tala, al llegar a Rusia será lo primero que haremos – Dijo Spencer, quien tras la derrota con Mariah, había decidido que conseguiría dominar la nueva fuerza de Seaborg.

-Además no debemos olvidar lo que hemos visto hoy, debemos aprender de los europeos y los árabes. – Comentó Bryan.

-Y recordemos que la chica de los PPB All Starz y el amigo de Tyson ya notaron las mejoras de los beyblades, seguramente intentarán igualarlos. – Intuyó Ian.

Kai no dijo nada, solo miraba detenidamente a Dranzer; no podía esperar para enfrentar a Silke, eliminar su fingida sonrisa y posteriormente derrotar a Tyson.

En el centro del estadio ya se había retirado el plato de juego que se encontraba totalmente destruido, y todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la última ronda de la noche.

-¡Fanáticos del beyblade a nivel mundial! ¡Espero que aún tengan espacio para el postre! ¡A continuación tendremos la actuación del bloque "D", donde Latin Blast, el tercer equipo de novatos se enfrentará a los campeones mundiales… los BBA-Revolution! ¡Démosles un cálido aplauso! – Pronunció DJ a lo que el público estalló en estruendosas palmadas por ver nuevamente a Tyson y a Daichí.

* * *

 **Ya tan solo falta la última batalla para conocer las posiciones en cuanto a puntuación de los equipos, y mejor, para no quedarles mal actualizaré cada 15 días, si se puede lo haré antes, pero la idea es cada dos semanas por cualquier contratiempo. Gracias por leer este fic, que tengan una linda semana ;)**

 **Trivia:**

 **Equipo: Half Moon.**

 **Capitán: Aos, significado: Lobo**

 **Bestia Bit: Al-Ghoul. Los Ghoul son un monstruo en forma (usualmente) de hiena de la cultura árabe, tienen la habilidad de adaptar la forma de cualquier ser vivo para atrapar a su presa mediante el engaño.**

 **Ataque: Espejismo.**

 ***Kahina, significado: Princesa guerrera.**

 **Bestia Bit: Al-rassoipi. Bicornio peludo de la cultura árabe.**

 **Ataque: Round doble.**

 ***Badran, significado: Dos lunas.**

 **Bestia Bit: Al-kiroptera. Un murciélago, los cuales son animales adorados en la cultura árabe, su nombre científico es Chiroptera.**

 **Ataque: Decibelio.**

 ***Haizam, significado: Halcón.**

 **Bestia Bit: Al-cristatus. Un Pavorreal, las aves son admiradas en los pueblos tradicionales árabes debido a su relación con los jardines, apreciados por los musulmanes _. Su nombre se basa en el nombre científico_ Pavo cristatus.**

 **Ataque: Hipnotismo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada: ¡Feliz año 2016!**

 **Ahora sí, pido una enorme y gigante disculpa por mi ausencia. Inesperadamente mi tiempo y energía se vieron dedicados al trabajo ya que un par de compañeras tuvieron bebés con un tres semanas de diferencia por lo que tuve que cubrir un poco sus puestos, pero aprovechaba el tiempo en el transporte para continuar con la trama del fic. Debo decir que este capítulo me costó un poco terminarlo, pero los siguientes tres ya están prácticamente terminados, espero subirlos semanalmente porque solo les faltan retoques finales.**

 **Hice unos cambios en los nombres y apariencia de los integrantes de Latin Blast. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar como mejorar el fic y profundicé más a este equipo, por lo que haré las modificaciones en el capítulo correspondiente.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle click a este fic. Buena lectura =^x^=**

* * *

-Capítulo IX -

La primera noche de combates del cuarto campeonato de Beyblade acababa de llegar al punto más alto de excitación con la última batalla de la noche, donde el campeón mundial entraría a escena para complacer a los amantes del deporte con sus ya conocidas jugadas y su gran sentido del humor. Tyson a pesar de ser todas aquellas cosas negativas que Hillary y Kenny opinaban sobre su personalidad, había demostrado los tres años anteriores ser el mejor beyluchador, superando a talentos de otros países, e incluso a sus propios compañeros del equipo inicial en el que su aventura hacia la cima comenzó.

Sería una mentira pensar que sus ex–compañeros, los Blade Breakers, no ansiaban tanto como el resto del público ver a Tyson jugar, tratando de buscar un punto débil entre sus habilidades y las de su bestia bit Dragoon. Sin embargo el pequeño Daichí no se quedaba atrás; después de su batalla contra BEGA, donde a pesar de haber perdido, había demostrado que merecía ser la pareja de Tyson y compartir el puesto de campeones mundiales defensores. El joven beyluchador sabía muy bien que varias personas ansiaban la revancha contra su Strata Dragoon, un sueño hecho realidad si se recordaban los orígenes del pequeño pelirrojo, quien ya tenía un modesto club de fans entre las gradas.

Eso sucedía en la cara amable de la moneda del cuarto duelo de Beyblade, mientras que en la otra todo resultaba un completo misterio.

Un tercer equipo desconocido se había unido a la contienda por primera vez con jugadores de diferentes países de América Latina, los deportistas eran recientes campeones de torneos regionales en aquella zona del continente americano y no había mucha información sobre ellos, en realidad ninguno de los presentes aficionados o jugadores había pensado si quiera que Latin Blast llegaría a estar dentro de los grupos clasificados en el torneo.

-¡Estimado público! ¡Sé que ya pasa de la hora de dormir pero aún falta la última batalla de la noche! ¡Por favor manténganse pegados a sus asientos para disfrutar de nuestro último enfrentamiento del día de hoy, entre BBA Revolution y Latin Blast! –

El estadio estalló en aplausos, gritos y ovaciones de pie cuando vieron entrar al campeón mundial y a su equipo a escena. Tyson y Daichí saludaban animados, era el momento que habían estado esperando durante todo el año y sus bestias bit no podían estar más entusiasmadas. Hillary saludaba un poco dudosa, ya que ella era solo la jugadora suplente por ese día, más no una beyluchadora, y jugar un último duelo la ponía nerviosa.

-Lo harás bien Hillary, no te preocupes – Le insistía Kenny al notar la expresión incómoda de la castaña.

-Está bien, pero más vale que encontremos un jugador suplente lo antes posible, o moriré de nervios en las siguientes rondas. – Decía en voz alta aunque en realidad era más para sí misma.

Al mismo tiempo ingresaban por el lado contrario los contendientes latinos, quienes sabían que los aplausos y gritos no iban dirigidos a ellos, por lo que no se molestaron si quiera en saludar. El equipo se componía de tres muchachos y una chica de una edad promedio con respecto al resto de los participantes del torneo. Sus expresiones en realidad mostraban confianza y determinación y no pensaban dejarse intimidar por la fama y carisma de los campeones mundiales.

Ambos grupos llegaron a sus respectivas áreas de gradas y comenzaron a prepararse para su duelo.

-Ya viéndolos de cerca, no se ven tan fuertes… - Comentó Daichí despreocupado.

-¿Hay algo de información de su equipo Kenny? - Preguntó Hillary al armador del equipo.

-Lo siento, mis datos no incluyen mucho además de que fueron los campeones de sus países, la verdad no contaba con que equipos como los Saint Shields o la dinastía F quedarían eliminados en las preliminares del torneo. – Se lamentó un poco.

-Vaya, así que este será un combate totalmente sorpresa, en fin, será mejor que Hillary vaya primero, así nos daremos una idea de sus habilidades. – Comentó un confiado Tyson.

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó Hillary extrañada.

-¡Claro! Además si tu pierdes nos podremos recuperar rápidamente – Dijo sonriendo hasta recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

-¡Pero que grosero eres Tyson! – Le recriminó su compañera – ¡Deberías agradecerme que lleno el hueco libre en tu equipo! – Respondió molesta.

-No le hagas caso a Tyson – le decía Kenny a la castaña -, ya sabes cómo es… y tú deberías aprender a comportarte Tyson, ya que Hillary está haciendo un esfuerzo por todos nosotros.-

-Ouch…- se quejaba el campeón mundial – Si si… lo siento Hillary, ahora ve allá y acaba con ellos – Le dijo sobándose aún la nuca.

-¡Tú puedes Hillary! – Exclamó Daichí.

Hillary se colocó de mala gana la diadema que Kenny le había construido la cual tenía un pequeño micrófono para que la joven pudiera controlar su blade con comandos de voz.

En la banca contraria, los cuatro participantes no decían mucho, en realidad solo observaban a sus contrincantes en completo silencio hasta el momento de verlos mandar al primer contendiente.

-Lo sabía, comenzarán con el jugador más inexperto – comentó Javier el más alto de los cuatro, un chico con el cabello ligeramente ondulado de un tono castaño oscuro y ojos cafés muy claros.

-Así que juega como lo planeamos – Dijo la única chica de nombre Nikté con los brazos cruzados y una trenza cruzada desde el lado derecho superior de su cabeza hasta el lado izquierdo inferior de la misma.

-Podría obtener el punto con facilidad… - Se quejaba Rodrigo frunciendo el ceño por encima de sus oscuros ojos azules.

-En el sorteo tu saliste perdiendo, así que harás como ya se dijo – Intervino el capitán de nombre Franco.

Rodrigo no tuvo opción, además debía apegarse al plan de juego, por lo que se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta donde Hillary tomando su lanzador metálico con un ave tallada a un costado y su blade azul marino para prepararlos.

* * *

 _-¿Y bien AJ, que te han parecido los combates hasta ahora? – Cuestionaba uno de los comentaristas._

 _-Bueno Brad, esta es definitivamente la cereza del pastel, el equipo campeón del año pasado contra los nuevos talentos que eliminaron a equipos favoritos del torneo, será interesante presenciar como manejaran ambos las situaciones, así que verifiquemos las estadísticas para comenzar a hacer las apuestas. – Concluyó AJ._

 _-En este duelo, Hillary la beyluchadora suplente de los BBA-Revolution será la primera en participar, y a pesar de no tener ninguna bestia-bit, posee uno de los beyblades tecnológicamente más avanzados con un comando de voz para una mejor maniobrabilidad. –_

 _-¿Eso es legal Brad? – Preguntó AJ para resolver las dudas del público en general._

 _-Desde luego AJ, siempre y cuando no se violen las reglas del torneo, como utilizar cualquier tipo de objetos punzo cortantes en el blade, aunque muchas bestias bit son mucho más peligrosas que eso, pero estamos seguros con los beyluchadores que las controlan.- Explicó Brad._

 _-Y por el equipo Latin Blast, tenemos al primer contendiente de nombre Rodrigo quien fue el campeón nacional de Chile, arrasó el plato con todos sus compatriotas para obtener su pase a las preliminares de este torneo, su bestia bit Hindor es el símbolo nacional de su tierra al oeste de Sudamérica por lo que quizá veamos algunas corrientes extremas de aire. – Pronosticó AJ._

* * *

-¡Ya tenemos a los primeros jugadores, Hillary y Rodrigo! ¡Comité de la BBA si son tan amables en presentarnos el último estadio de la noche! – Gritó DJ para encender más aún al público.

La cúpula que se encontraba entre ambos participantes se abrió por la mitad y un último escenario apareció. Se trataba de una pista con la superficie de metal perfectamente pulida, sin embargo contaba con diversos huecos en todo el plano.

-Muy bien beyluchadores, les explicaré como funciona: pueden entrar en cualquiera de los túneles y salir en diversas zonas del estadio, por lo que podrían favorecerlos o perjudicarlos, ¡así que deben estar preparados para todo! ¿Comprendieron? ¡Preparen sus lanzadores, porque estamos por comenzar…! –

Ambos contrincantes asintieron y levantaron sus beyblades en dirección al plato. Rodrigo solo lucía indiferente, mientras Hillary estaba algo nerviosa, quizá lo mejor en su caso sería esperar fuera de los obstáculos y no atorarse ella misma.

-¡3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP! – Anunció Jazzman dando la señal de salida de los blades.

Los dos volaron propulsados a los bordes del estadio. Parecía que Hillary y Rodrigo tenían lo mismo en mente, ya que ninguno aprovechó los agujeros para sacar ventaja sobre el otro. En cuanto se encontraron comenzaron a golpearse a un nivel que no se veía jamás en un torneo de clase mundial.

La batalla parecía más un juego de niños que de nivel competitivo debido a que los ataques eran lentos, débiles y algo torpes. Hillary denotaba esfuerzo con los comandos que le enviaba al blade color perla, mientras que Rodrigo solo arremetía empujando con escasa fuerza a la chica.

Los murmullos en el público no tardaron en empezar, ya que la batalla comenzaba a volverse aburrida y monótona en cuestión de segundos, y siendo objetivos, el público lo toleraba por que deseaban ver la actuación de Daichi y el tricampeón Tyson.

-¡Vamos Hillary! ¡Lo haces muy bien, ya casi se rinde! – Gritaba Tyson con ambas manos a los costados de su boca.

-Pero que beybatalla tan aburrida… - Murmuró Daichí inconforme con la limitada emoción que se podía sentir.- ¿Dime cómo fue que clasificaron Jefe? – Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo a su armador.

-Bueno, quizá son mejores jugando en equipo que de forma individual, sin embargo no olvidemos que Miguel y su grupo eran los más inexpertos de la competencia, quizá estos novatos solo tuvieron suerte.- Comentó Kenny siendo realista al observar la determinación de Rodrigo contra Hillary.

Rodrigo se mantenía serio, pero muy dentro suyo comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por lo que decidió terminar lo antes posible con esa patética batalla.

-¡Hindor dale tu mejor golpe! – Exclamó con fuerza el integrante de Latin Blast consiguiendo un golpe que hizo reaccionar al público adormecido por la lentitud de la batalla.

En un inesperado giro del destino, ambos blades terminaron noqueados, generando el primer empate de la competencia.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que veo?! ¡La primera ronda del cuarto combate es un empate, por lo que cada equipo recibe medio punto! – Declaró Jazzman fingiendo entusiasmo y aliviado de que ese tedioso combate hubiera terminado tras algunos minutos.

Hillary levantó su blade, no le había ido tan mal como temía, y había conseguido resistir hasta conseguir medio punto, por lo que podía olvidarse de la presión que le había representado el estar al centro del bey estadio. La castaña alzó su vista en dirección al latino quien se veía muy molesto y no se ocupó en devolverle la mirada.

* * *

 _-¿…Bueno, fue una batalla interesante no crees AJ? Creo que Hillary lo hizo bastante bien. – Comentó un descontento Brad._

 _-Ambos son novatos, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que la contienda avance – Dijo rápidamente AJ quien se sentía tan decepcionado como muchos de los presentes._

* * *

-Lo hiciste bien Hillary – Felicitó Kenny a la chica quien muy aliviada se retiró la tiara y la entregó junto con el blade al intelectual.

-Muchas gracias Kenny, aunque en realidad estoy aliviada de que haya terminado… esto no es lo mío, prefiero estar animando que en el plato. – Se expresó con una amplia y serena sonrisa en los labios.

-Ay por favor Hillary, si lucías bastante ruda mientras luchabas con ese muchacho. – Añadió Tyson consiguiendo que su compañera se sonrojara levemente.

-¿L… lo crees? – Replicó confusa por la extraña amabilidad de Tyson.

-¡Claro! ¡Creo que este deporte sí es lo tuyo, así puedes seguir siendo una chica violenta y enfocarlo de forma productiva en tu beyblade! – Dijo Tyson a modo de lo que él llamaba un "cumplido".

Hillary se puso totalmente roja y golpeó a Tyson con su blade perlado en la cabeza por su falta de sensibilidad, para luego entregarlo a Kenny nuevamente.

-Como dije Kenny, esto no es lo mío – Dijo más tranquila tras haber sacado toda su ira con la dura cabeza de Tyson quien ahogaba un lamento sobándose la cabeza.

Daichí prestaba poca atención a las disputas en su equipo y ya tenía listo su blade para terminar pronto la siguiente batalla, ya que sentía que el hambre comenzaba a perseguirlo y ese bufet que Robert había prometido después del torneo lo tentaba a terminar rápido.

-Ha, esto será muy rápido, así que ve preparando a Dragoon Tyson, porque no demoraré. – Exclamó Daichí antes de echar a correr en dirección del plato.

Del otro lado, Rodrigo solo llegó y se sentó inconforme sin que su equipo le dijera palabra alguna, por lo que la chica se puso de pie llevando un blade naranja en una mano y el lanzador en la otra, el cual era de estilo artesanal con la decoración de una flor tallada en la superficie metálica.

\- ¡…Y ahora la penúltima batalla, jugadores, prepárense! – Ordenó DJ.

* * *

 _-Nuestro segundo contendiente es Daichí, el pequeño novato que en menos de un año se ha convertido en uno del top 5 de los mejores beyluchadores, su hiperactividad es comparable solo con la fuerza monstruosa de su bestia bit Strata Dragoon, ¿que nos tendrá preparado para esta noche? – Cuestionaba Brad retomando la emoción que se había esfumado por el combate anterior._

 _-Una de las características de este jovencito es que tiene maniobras comparables solo con las de Tyson, por lo que en medio de la batalla puede cambiar completamente de estrategia, y esto sin duda le ha funcionado, por allá a lo lejos veo un grupo con playeras violetas y una enorme pancarta que dice Daichí, por lo que es obvio que es uno de los favoritos en este combate. – Añadió AJ._

 _-Pero en el beyblade es imposible cantar victoria antes de tiempo ya que en el equipo contrario tenemos a Nikté, la campeona de México, quien hace su debut internacional esta noche como el resto de sus compañeros. – Adicionó Brad._

 _-Según la información que tenemos, ella posee una bestia bit llamada Hixolotl, típica de las regiones húmedas de su país, que tiene las características de una especie animal endémica de México, lo que me mata de curiosidad por conocerla. – Dijo un entusiasta AJ._

* * *

El público comenzó a hacer ruido con las palmas exigiendo una batalla digna del campeonato mundial, lo que llenaba a Daichí de emoción por lucirse en el campo de batalla, así que comenzó a pensar que mejor le daría un poco de oportunidad a su rival, porque el público se decepcionaría si terminaba la batalla de un golpe.

Nikté por su parte lucía tan seria como Rodrigo.

-¡Nikté, Daichí!, ¡están listos? …3 …2 …1 …¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó DJ.

Dacihí quien no paraba de saltar de un pie al otro, lanzó su Strata Dragoon al bey estadio introduciéndolo en uno de los agujeros para intentar confundir a Nikté cuyo blade se dirigió de inmediato a la base sólida del centro del plato.

-Oye, pónmela difícil, este público quiere ver un verdadero espectáculo – Fanfarroneó con la chica a quien alcanzó a arrancarle una sensual sonrisa.

Nikté permanecía girando sobre si misma mientras que el hiperactivo blade violeta brincaba entre diversas entradas de los túneles, a veces apareciendo cerca del centro y otras mucho más alejado.

La sección del público que idolatraba a Daichí no tardó en darle ánimos. Se comenzaba a escuchar su nombre a coro, seguido por el nombre de su bestia bit. Esto ocasionó que a Daichí se le subiera un poco la fama a la cabeza por lo que se dio cuenta que todos preferían verlo a él atacar al blade naranja, así que enfocó su ataque para concluir el encuentro.

-¡Qué lástima, y yo que pensaba no abusar de una aficionada pero el bufet me compensará el remordimiento… Strata Dragoon arrasa con todo! – Indicó el pelirrojo a su dragón alado que apareció extendiendo en su totalidad la envergadura dorada que poseía.

La feroz bestia bit que maravilló al público se dirigía a eliminar el blade de su adversaria, quien llamó a su propia bestia en el momento más oportuno para resistir el ataque.

-¡Hixolotl! – Llamó Nikté a su bestia bit que apareció frente a Strata Dragoon milímetros antes de que ambos blades se golpearan.

Entre luces rosadas y violetas emergió una bestia bit de tamaño comparable a Strata Dragoon. Era muy parecida a una salamandra, pero coronada alrededor de su cabeza con tres pares de hermosas y alargadas branquias.

El golpe seco de Daichí fue absorbido sin mover si quiera el blade de Nickté.

-¡Oh miren eso! – Exclamó Tyson impresionado de que la fuerza de Daichí resultase nula mientras intentaba mover al otro blade sin conseguirlo, mientras que el otro mantenía un equilibrio perfecto.

-¡Ay no… estoy temiendo lo peor! – Dijo un preocupado Kenny mientras veía las lecturas que Dizzi captaba sobre la fuerza de Hixolotl.

-¡¿De qué hablas Kenny?! – La inquietud se había extendido hasta Hillary.

-Creo que en realidad ellos fingieron que la batalla anterior había sido muy fácil para que nos confiáramos… - Expresó con temor sus palabras, tal vez Daichí estaba en problemas.

-¡Daichí! ¡Aléjate de ella cuanto antes! – Le gritó Tyson algo nervioso, Kenny tenía razón, todo era una trampa.

-¡No me molestes Tyson, es mi turno de lucirme! – Le replicó su compañero distrayéndose por un instante lo que fue aprovechado oportunamente por Nikté.

-¡Hixolotl usa tu ácido! – Comandó a su bestia bit que abrió la boca para lanzarle al dragón una sustancia pegajosa que le cegó consiguiendo que se tambaleara violentamente.

-¡No! ¡Strata Dragoon! – Chilló Daichí preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Y esto solo inicia… Hixolotl ataca! – Dijo Nikté consiguiendo que su blade arremetiera con fuerza contra Daichí, ocasionando que perdiera más el equilibrio.

-¡Retirada Strata Dragoon! – Fue la única respuesta que a Daichi se le ocurrió en ese delicado momento.

Temeroso el chico inició las maniobras evasivas dirigiendo a Strata Dragoon hacia uno de los túneles para reponerse del ataque del ajolote. Sin embargo la chica no se inmutó y comenzó a perseguir a Daichí por todo el estadio. Los papeles se habían invertido dramáticamente y mantenían al público paralizado ya que todos se encontraban apoyando a Daichí, pero la chica había comenzado a demostrar que ella también merecía su atención.

En el palco de los Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala alzaba una ceja. Daichí, quien era su principal rival, era habilidoso y muy fuerte, pero al parecer necesitaba mejorar con urgencia su exceso de confianza. El pelirrojo ruso ya había encontrado varias formas de contrarrestar a Nikté, pero al parecer Daichí no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse. Era posible que él perdiera esa batalla.

En el estadio, Strata Dragoon ya había recorrido casi todos los túneles, teniendo que reutilizar por los que ya había pasado; sin embargo, algo extraño pasó y Strata Dragoon iba perdiendo velocidad.

-¡Amigo! ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Se extrañó Daichí al ver a Nikté tan cerca suyo a pesar de que ella no tenía una gran velocidad en comparación con su bestia bit.

-Sí que necesitas prestar más atención pequeño… - Le dijo Nikté intentando tranquilizarlo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia la punta del beyblade.

Fue entonces cuando Daichí se dio cuenta que había un fino rastro de un líquido similar al pegamento que había conseguido entorpecer el andar de Strata Dragoon. Dentro de sí, podía sentir como el cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle fuerza, mientras que Nikté se encontraba como si nada.

-Supongo que ya no puedes lucirte más…- Le dijo la chica, lo que molestó al más pequeño. - ¡Hixolotl ataque final! – Ordenó Nikté a su blade que se deslizaba perfectamente sobre el pegamento y golpeó al blanco inmóvil que era Strata Dragoon, lanzándolo fuera del estadio, reclamando así el punto del encuentro.

-¡La batalla ha terminado, Daichí fue expulsado del estadio, tu eres la Ganadora Nikté! – Sentenció Jazzman.

La ganadora recuperó su blade y se despidió de Daichí con un gesto de mano quien sintió un vuelco el en estómago al haberse confiado.

* * *

 _-¡Increible! ¡Nikté nos ha dado una gran batalla, que ni siquiera el campeón Daichí pudo contrarrestar! - Dijo muy sorprendido Brad._

 _-¡Nunca juzgues a un libro por su primer capítulo Brad! - Le recordó AJ._

 _-AJ… estoy seguro de que ese dicho no va así… -_

 _-¿Pero se entiende la idea no? ¿Crees que Latin Blast haya planeado así el encuentro? –_

 _-Seguramente… Los novatos de este año están llenos de sorpresas, más le vale cuidarse a los equipos veteranos o esto podría ser un deshuesadero de beyblades antes de la final. -_

* * *

En la banca de Latin Blast, todo el equipo aplaudió la actuación de la chica, inclusive Rodrigo perdió su malhumor.

-Bien hecho, nadie esperaba eso. – Le reconoció Franco.

-Lo sé, les dije que se confiarían. – Respondió Nikté.

-Buen plan, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien cobre los puntos. – Dijo convencido Rodrigo.

-Yo iré por el último punto de la noche – Prometió animado Javier.

-Javier, espera. Se precavido, es el campeón mundial y ahora mismo se encontrará más presionado por derrotarte. No te precipites y usa sus errores para vencerle. – Le dijo su capitán bajando sus pies a la tierra. Tyson podía ser algo torpe en ocasiones, pero el título que cargaba por más de tres años respaldaba su peligrosidad.

En la banca de los BBA-Revolution Daichí se veía cabizbajo, había perdido su primera batalla del torneo, decepcionándose a sí mismo y a sus rivales. Hillary, Tyson y Kenny se aproximaron hasta él para darle su apoyo. Sabían que ellos también eran responsables de que hubiera perdido.

-Daichí… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó amablemente Hillary.

-Sí, estamos bien…- Respondió inconforme y con aire melancólico.

-Tranquilo compañero, no es tan grave…- Intentó calmarlo Tyson poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sin embargo esto sólo empeoró las cosas.

-¡No me digas que me calme! – Gritó explotando en una rabieta – ¡Ve ahí y acaba con ellos para que no se salgan con la suya! – Le exigió apretando los puños.

-Tu puedes Tyson, ahora ya sabes que en realidad son buenos, por lo que no te descuides – Aconsejó Kenny a su amigo.

-No se preocupen, ellos no derrotarán a nuestro equipo, conseguiré el empate, y después nos vengaremos. – Sentenció Tyson, dirigiéndose hacia el plato.

Cuando la silueta de Tyson se distinguió, se sintió la calma antes de la tormenta por parte de todos los presentes. En los palcos VIP, los beyluchadores sintieron un mismo sentimiento al dirigir sus miradas al jugador que deseaban derrotar más que a nadie en la competencia.

-¡Y para la última batalla demos un gran aplauso al tres veces campeón mundial… Tyson! – Anunció entusiasta Jazzman presentando al jugador estrella de la BBA.

Tyson saludó, pero se mantuvo sereno. Los chicos nuevos eran peligrosos, y sin información debería tener todos los sentidos alerta para evitar darles alguna ventaja. Javier se dirigió rápidamente a su lado del bey estadio y saludó al campeón señalándolo con el dedo índice y luego girando su pulgar derecho hacia abajo lo que molestó levemente a Tyson, quien no defraudaría al mundo en su primer juego del año.

* * *

 _-¡Y finalmente, al jugador que todos estuvimos esperando, Tyson y Dragoon señoras y señores!- Notificó alegremente Brad._

 _-Tyson no es el campeón mundial por nada, sin duda ha robado el corazón de los aficionados, me incluyo entre ellos, y la victoria de las manos de sus rivales. Este día no pudo haber tenido una mejor conclusión no te parece Brad? – Le comentó AJ._

 _-Así es, y Latin Blast le dio ese sabor picante, agridulce y tropical a este encuentro. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos lo que sucedió con Daichí hace algunos momentos, por lo que los BBA-Revolution deben proteger ese último punto si no quien terminar en los últimos lugares de la lista. – Recomendó Brad._

 _-El triunfador de Colombia, Javier se ve muy confiado de poder poner en duda el título de campeón mundial de Tyson, lo digo por la forma en que lo desafió hace unos momentos, aunque si es igual que su compañera de equipo yo diría que Tyson tendrá que cuidarse de no poner las manos al fuego y derrotar a Hinia, la bestia bit acuática de Javier antes de que le cause problemas como hizo Hixolotl hace unos minutos. – Dijo AJ mostrando preocupación por los latinos._

 _-Bueno, en ese caso que gane el mejor AJ – Concluyó Brad._

* * *

-Beyluchadores, ¿están listos para dar el cierre perfecto de esta primera fase del torneo? ¡Blades listos! Y… 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Exclamó DJ con todas sus fuerzas acompañado por gritos del público a su señal.

-Tu equipo se burló de mi amigo y eso lo pagarán muy caro!- Le gritó Tyson a su rival cuando no perdió el tiempo en invocar al espíritu del dragón que le había pasado su familia.

-Ustedes son bufones de sí mismos por creerse superiores a los demás jugadores, pero te humillaré aquí en frente de todos, así podrán llorar juntos – Le respondió Javier llamando a su propia bestia bit.

Dragoon, el legendario dragón del Este de Japón se materializó con sus característicos e incomparables colores azules, mientras estiraba sus garras y desenroscaba su cola, bufando a su oponente. Del blade contrario de color gris, apareció a la orden de su amo Hinia, un espíritu que resemblaba a un atlético delfín rosado del amazonas, que tenía diversos dibujos a modo de tatuajes sobre su piel brillante. Esta vez, Tyson decidió ser paciente y dejar que su enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento para tratar de forjar una estrategia y derrotarle antes de que pudiera volverse peligroso. Por su parte Javier inició el ataque directo, el cual Dragoon evitó fácilmente, aunque solo era un engaño más por parte del colombiano para introducirse en una de las cavidades y comenzar a poner distancia entre ambos.

Desde las gradas, Ray, Max, Robert y Kai, analizaban con especial interés el siguiente movimiento de Tyson. Los cuatro habían sido derrotados por ese chico de gorra roja y sonrisa divertida. Deseaban poder encontrar un punto débil no a sus jugadas, sino a su convicción que superaba la suya por mucho.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar… - Refunfuñó Tyson.

-¡Entonces ríndete! – Le gritó Javier cuando su blade salió de uno de los túneles acompañado de una corriente de agua que propulsó a Hinia contra Dragoon, lo cual el habilidoso Tyson esquivó pero el agua que había a su alrededor amenazaba con entorpecer sus jugadas mientras que Javier se deslizaba con mayor fuerza por el terreno inundado.

-¡Dragoon, Evolution Storm! – Ordenó Tyson manteniendo la calma, lo que consiguió levantar un muro de agua con la fuerza del viento que su bestia bit poseía. La fuerza de Dragoon era tal que arrastró a Hinia hasta una distancia peligrosa para el delfín, donde lo tuvo a su merced para atacarlo una y otra vez.

-¡Sal de ahí Hinia! – Le ordenaba Javier a su blade pero era imposible contrarrestar el ataque de Tyson que se había dispersado fuera del bey estadio, moviendo violentamente los cabellos y las ropas de los asistentes. Inclusive a Jazzman le costaba mantenerse de pie en la plataforma para vigilar las maniobras de ambos beyluchadores.

En el palco de honor Marie-Angelique se sujetaba su corona mientras se quejaba de todas esas gotas de agua que le golpeaban el vestido y rostro.

-¡Ay no… esto va a arruinar mi peinado! – Se lamentaba. – ¿¡Crees que falte mucho para que terminen!? – Le preguntaba inquieta a su amiga esperando una respuesta positiva.

A pesar del pequeño monzón que tenía lugar dentro del edificio, a Silke solo le importaba verificar los movimientos de aquel que alguna vez había derrotado a su invicto hermano. Tyson era muy talentoso y el poder de Dragoon era impresionante.

-Quizá… no le quede mucho tiempo de giro a Javier. – Le dijo a Marie-Angelique señalando el blade gris que se resistía a ser manipulado por la corriente de aire de Dragoon. – Ese chico Tyson es bastante bueno – Observó la alemana muy interesada en su modo de juego que resultaba ser más como un sentimiento que como una estrategia, totalmente opuesto al tipo de juego que empleaban los Majestic.

-¡Javier! – Gritó Tyson llamando la atención de su oponente - , tú y tu equipo son muy buenos y espero volver a encontrarlos en el torneo, ¡pero aún te falta conocer muchos trucos para vencerme! – Dijo Tyson momentos antes de que Dragoon levantara el blade grisáceo unos metros del suelo para darle el golpe final.

Javier ya no pudo hacer nada por controlar a Hinia, así que solo presenció como el blade blanco del campeón mundial saltaba dando un certero golpe como si de una katana se tratase. Su blade cayó fuera del estadio y la corriente de aire desapareció, dejando a un tranquilo Dragoon girando sin problema alguno.

-¡La batalla ha concluido! ¡Tyson es el ganador del tercer encuentro, dejando a Latin Blast y BBA-Revolution empatados! – Declaró Jazzman.

* * *

 _-¡Increíble! ¡Qué gran despliegue de poder!- Exclamaba una y otra vez Brad._

 _\- ¡Y todos fuimos testigos de ello! Mira como quedó mi cabello Brad… ¡tardaron más de media hora en peinarme! – Se quejó cómicamente AJ._

 _-¡No hay duda que el campeón mundial goza de hacerse notar! – Decía entusiasmado Brad._

 _-Pero no olvidemos a su rival, creo que para haber sido su debut y haberse enfrentado al mejor de los beyluchadores, Javier tuvo un excelente inicio, conforme avance el torneo estoy seguro de que pulirá su técnica y podría poner en dificultades a los otros equipos. – Dijo AJ quien orgullosamente se había vuelto un seguidor de Latin Blast y los otros equipos novatos._

* * *

En la zona del plato, Javier recogió su blade, sentía un amargo sabor en la boca debido a que no había podido hacer nada para salvarse del ataque del dragón, sin embargo y sin esperarlo, pudo escuchar su nombre ser coreado entre partes de la multitud, lo que ocasionó que a pesar de la derrota dejara de sentirse molesto. Sintió una sensación que lo invadía de energía, lo motivaba a esforzarse más y algún día volver a desafiar al campeón mundial. Tras ponerse de pie, Tyson lo miraba sonriente.

-Oye Tyson, que buena batalla. – Dijo Javier antes de retirarse con su equipo.

-¡Javier! – Le gritó Tyson haciéndolo voltear. – ¡Volveremos a jugar otro día! – Complementó animadamente.

Javier solo sonrió y siguió su camino. Lo había juzgado mal. Tyson podía ser algo torpe en su personalidad, pero tenía el corazón de un auténtico beyluchador. Al llegar a su banca, el equipo le sonreía.

-Latin Blast ya es coreado gracias a ti – Le dijo Franco a su compañero.

-Hoy conseguimos empatar con un equipo veterano – Agregó Nikté.

-Y ahora me doy cuenta que debemos mejorar para poder quedar en los primeros lugares – Dijo convencido Rodrigo.

-Juntos podremos hacerlo. – Terminó por decir Franco.

Tyson volvió con su equipo y recibió como recompensa un abrazo por parte de Daichí quien colgaba de su cuello desde la parte de atrás como un auténtico mono.

-¡Eso fue espectacular Tyson! – Felicitó Kenny – Esta vez usaste la cabeza más que de costumbre.

-¡Y con más que de costumbre quiere decir como nunca la habías usado! - Comentó sarcásticamente Daichí.

-Felicitaciones Tyson… - Pronunció Hillary frívola.

-Gracias… jeje, sabes… al ver a estos chicos me di cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hiciste por nosotros. – Le respondió a modo de disculpa. – Somos un equipo ¿no?-

-Así es, lo somos ahora y siempre. – Le tranquilizó la castaña sintiéndose más contenta.

-Bueno con todo el asunto arreglado… ¡vayamos a comer que muero de hambre….! – Informó un cansado Tyson.

-Estimado público, la primera ronda del torneo ha finalizado, y los equipos han quedado acomodados de la siguiente manera de acuerdo a los puntos que han acumulado esta noche. – Dijo Jazzman captando una vez más la atención del público mientras en las pantallas aparecían los marcadores.

Primer lugar: Majestics con 3 puntos + el punto adicional.

Segundo Lugar: Blitzkrieg Boys y Half Moon con 2 puntos cada uno.

Tercer Lugar: BBA Revolution y Latin Blast con 1.5 puntos cada uno.

Cuarto Lugar: PPB All Starz y White Tiger X con 1 punto cada uno.

Quinto Lugar: Dingo Crash con 0 puntos.

-Antes de que se vayan permítanme informarles que la siguiente fase del torneo será exactamente dentro de una semana en la bella Escocia, donde veremos ocho combates, cuatro en modalidad de equipo y cuatro individuales. Tienen hasta una hora antes de que inicie el torneo para realizar modificaciones en sus equipos. Buena suerte a todos, les ha hablado DJ Jazzman y que pasen buena noche! – Se despidió el conductor del evento.

El público quedó totalmente satisfecho con respecto a las peleas vistas durante la noche donde pudieron comparar a los equipos luchando en tríos y de manera individual. El evento había superado todas las expectativas del adinerado público.

Sin embargo, para el estándar de fiesta europeo, la noche aún era muy joven. El evento concluiría con una elegante fiesta para los beyluchadores y el resto de los invitados.

* * *

 **El primero de los cinco días de torneo ha concluido con un marcador distinto al del año anterior, en el próximo capítulo podrán socializar un poco en la fiesta post-evento y será el momento preciso para que el joven Hiwatari resuelva sus asuntos pendientes con Fraülein Jürgens.**

 **La trivia de Latin Blast será en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola buenas noches, he aquí el capítulo 10, ya vamos actualizados y a muy buen tiempo, si no me equivoco tengo por lo menos hasta el capítulo 13, así que estas semanas avanzaremos más rápido. Querida amiga _ShadowTamerBlack_ , muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado esta primera noche, pero aún faltan 4 más :) por lo que habrá mucha más sangre en el futuro, y también conoceremos más a fondo al resto de los integrantes de los nuevos equipos. Respecto a Hilary, creo que ella tiene mucho corazón pero nunca se ha visto muy interesada en beybatallar, aunque lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante. Este capítulo nos hace retomar el tema principal del fic, así que espero que lo disfruten. Nos vemos pronto, y ¡Buena Lectura!.**

* * *

\- Capítulo X –

La fiesta de celebración del cuarto campeonato mundial era algo nuevo para todos los beyluchadores; sin duda, los europeos no habían reparado en gastos para pasar a la historia como uno de los mejores torneos del deporte. El festejo se desarrollaba dentro del elegante restaurante estilo neo-barroco del casino, con los muros cubiertos por un papel tapiz violeta y flores de Liz de un color mucho más oscuro debajo de una tenue luz cálida que junto con músicos que tocaban una tranquila melodía medieval, hacían de la reunión un momento ameno. En el extenso espacio se habían retirado todas las sillas, dejando solo mesas que presentaban un exquisito bufet con comidas típicas de la región de Monte Carlo, aves, carnes, pescados y mariscos en delicados canapés, bebidas de muchos colores en llamativos vasos y copas de siluetas elegantes, además de una fuente de deliciosos postres decorados con perlas de azúcar y hojas de oro comestible.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para que los jugadores socializaran entre ellos y los fanáticos VIP y algunos suertudos que habían conseguido ganar invitaciones al evento pudieran saludar y tomarse fotografías con los atletas. Las risas y los cuchicheos se escuchaban al compás de la cristalería fina haciendo brindis por todo el restaurante, aunque los personajes que más llamaban la atención eran Tyson y Daichí que corrían entre el bufet, tomando un poco de todo en una charola para no perderse de nada.

-¡Toma algunos de esos también! – Exigía Tyson al pequeño pelirrojo ya que su charola se encontraba totalmente llena.

-¿De estos que tienen tentáculos? – Preguntaba Daichí, señalando con el dedo de entre cientos de canapés de diferentes texturas.

-¡Sí, esos mismos! ¡Toma cinco por lo menos! – Ordenó el campeón defensor, mientras Hillary y Kenny no hacía otra cosa que mirar desaprobatoriamente el comportamiento de su equipo.

-¡Oye Tyson! ¿¡Si sabes que todo es gratis!? – Preguntó la castaña con sarcasmo mientras sostenía una copa alargada con una bebida rosada y un trozo de piña elegantemente cortada en forma de estrella en el borde.

-¡Ya sé, pero debo probarlo ahora, porque cuando traigan más quizá el sazón sea diferente y no quiero perderme de nada! – Argumentó Tyson, le costaba entender que Hillary no comprendiera algo tan simple.

-Tú y Daichí nunca aprenderán a comportarse– Suspiró Kenny tras darle una probada a su canapé de carnes frías añejadas.

-Dejen al campeón mundial en paz, creo que necesita recargar energías ya que le espera una difícil batalla para mantener su corona – Dijo una voz divertida que se aproximaba hasta ellos.

-¡Garland! – Saludó Tyson con la boca llena. – Te estaba esperando para conversar – Dijo tras haberse pasado el enorme bocado.

-Pero primero que nada, yo quiero saber porque tu equipo se redujo, ¿qué pasó con Ming Ming y Brooklyn? – Preguntó Daichí inquieto.

-Ming Ming tiene que dar un concierto en América mañana, así que solo vino a presentar el evento y se fue volando hacia allá. – Comentó Crusher.

-Debe ser agotadora la agenda de una súper estrella. – Supuso Hillary al ponerse en los zapatos de Ming Ming.

-¡Pero es tan talentosa! – Exclamó Kenny con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y Brooklyn dijo que deseaba tomarse un pequeño descanso del beyblade, quería probar cosas nuevas y encontrar talento en ellas. – Dijo sincero Garland, ya que le daba gusto que su compañero buscara desarrollar su talento en otro tipo de cosas.

-Pues me da gusto por Brooklyn – Comentó Tyson ante la noticia sobre el paradero del talentoso beyluchador.

-Por cierto Tyson, tu actuación fue buena en la ronda contra Latin Blast pero creemos que te urge un nuevo compañero. – Observó Mystel obviando lo que había sucedido que había dejado a los BBA-Revolution en la mitad de la tabla de posiciones.

-¡Oye! – Reclamó Daichí un poco molesto.

-No lo tomes a mal pequeño, ese engaño le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. – Le dijo Crusher tranquilizándolo con respecto a Nikté.

-Los equipos nuevos tienen la ventaja del anonimato, pero ustedes ya saben cómo funciona el nivel competitivo, así que deben sacar ventaja de ello. – Agregó Garland mientras veía en dirección de Latin Blast que se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa de postres.

-Sí, lo sé. Hillary está hoy como suplente, pero quería saber si de hecho alguno de ustedes deseaba unírsenos. – Dijo pensativo el campeón mundial, ya que conocía la gran desventaja que tenía, porque en todos los equipos había jugadores de sobra, y en el suyo Kenny y Hillary no eran precisamente beyluchadores.

Los tres ex-jugadores de BEGA se miraron entre ellos, y luego Garland habló. – Lo sentimos pero nos consideramos un equipo, este año no pudimos prepararnos lo suficiente, pero el próximo todo será diferente, mientras tanto te deseamos la mejor de las suertes Tyson, y a ti también Daichí.

-Se los agradezco mucho, en fin, tendré que encontrar un fuerte beyluchador que no tenga equipo ni compromisos para unirse a nuestra causa… ¡y ya nos urge porque tenemos una semana para encontrarlo!- Exclamó con preocupación tras recapacitar que el tiempo se encontraba en su contra.

-Buena suerte con ello. Nosotros ya nos retiramos. – Dijo Crusher.

-Los estaremos animando desde casa.- Agregó Mystel.

-Hasta luego y gracias. – Dijo Daichí.

El trío se despidió con un gesto de mano y se alejaron en dirección a la salida, no sin antes ser detenidos por un pequeño grupo de aficionados que habían ganado sus entradas en diversos medios.

Por la fiesta, los anfitriones paseaban saludando a cada equipo, mientras que la princesa y su amiga hacían lo mismo acompañadas por una escolta de dos guardias con armaduras medievales; su trabajo era felicitar a cada grupo que había conseguido entrar al torneo.

El equipo de lo Blitzkrieg Boys no era el más divertido de todos, pero además de la comida, había otras razones para quedarse, como observar más de cerca a sus enemigos y el asunto que Kai tenía pendiente con su socia.

-Kai deberías comer algo, tanta bilis te hará daño. – Le dijo Tala despreocupado, en realidad le divertía ver al "señorito presumido" molesto, dado que él siempre parecía entretenerse en fastidiar al equipo con su extrema seriedad.

El bicolor no hizo caso, solo miraba a lo lejos a la hermana de Robert mientras saludaba con gran etiqueta al equipo australiano acompañada de la princesa.

-¿Creen que está enfadado? – Preguntó Bryan a Ian y Spencer con tono divertido.

-Furioso es una palabra más adecuada – Comentó Ian antes de beber un _shot_ de vodka.

-No pierdan su tiempo molestándolo, sigamos comiendo – dijo Spencer sin hacer mucho caso a las reacciones de sus compañeros, naturalmente él se sentía incómodo con el tema, porque había sido derrotado por Mariah y Tala se había dado cuenta de ello.

De pronto, el andar de las dos damas con largos vestidos se dirigió en dirección a los rusos que solo se giraron para recibirlas.

-Buenas noches Blitzkrieg Boys, deseamos felicitarlos por su gran papel en esta noche, mi nombre es Silke Jürgens y ella es la princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine, queríamos felicitarlos por su espléndida actuación de hoy, ambas estamos seguras de que llegarán a la final.

-Buenas noches, y gracias por la felicitación. – Correspondió Tala con el respeto necesario.

-Hum, ustedes no hablan mucho ¿verdad?- Observó Marie-Angelique a lo que el equipo ruso solo correspondió con el semblante serio de siempre.

-Para ser un beyluchador de clase mundial como ellos el hablar no es necesario en el plato de juego. – Le comentó Silke a Marie-Angelique tranquilizando un poco las cosas, ya que la rubia podía llegar a ser en ocasiones como esta algo malcriada.

El equipo ruso mantuvo su seriedad sin tomar como algo positivo o negativo la intención de Silke, a quien no le importaba la reserva de los rusos.

\- ¿Podrían permitirme hablar con el joven Hiwatari por unos momentos en privado?- Solicitó con cortesía la castaña.

\- Adelante. – Respondió Tala cerrando los ojos, sabía que Kai quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a la chica.

A su vez, Marie-Angelique algo temerosa ante la mirada del bicolor susurró a Silke algo que todos escucharon claramente.

-Silke, puedo enviar a uno de mis guardias contigo, este chico me da mala espina, parece un delincuente.- Dijo con seriedad a lo que los Blitzkrieg Boys quedaron impactados. Hablarle a Kai de esa forma cuando se encontraba molesto podía ser peligroso.

-Descuida, el joven Hiwatari es inofensivo. – dijo Silke con seguridad, lo que hizo reaccionar a todos los rusos con una carcajada que se esforzaron por enterrar exitosamente dentro de ellos.

Sin embargo el temperamento de Kai iba en aumento. La palabra "inofensivo" hacía eco en su cabeza con la voz de Silke. A pesar de todo siguió a la alemana hasta una terraza privada a unos metros de distancia donde las puertas de cristal permitían verles. Marie-Angelique miraba de arriba abajo a los Blitzkrieg Boys dudando que solo fueran beyluchadores.

Kai y Silke se encontraban en la gran terraza que daba hacia el jardín en forma de laberinto dentro de los terrenos del casino, el ruso no quería hablar, pensaba que Silke era una sínica al presentarse ante él de ese modo.

-Debo decir que fue una actuación extraordinaria la que diste, felicitaciones, ahora veo como llegaste tan lejos en el mundial pasado.- Dijo como un cumplido.

-Dijiste que nos veríamos en el torneo. – Respondió cortante sin quitar su mirada penetrante de ella.

-Eso dije y tengo noticias respecto a nuestro acuerdo, volveré con ustedes a Rusia mañana temprano para revisar y firmar los papeles que corresponden a nuestro contrato, como socios necesito que estemos ambos leyendo cada parte para evitar errores, así que nos veremos en el aeropuerto antes de nuestro vuelo.-

-¿Nuestro?- preguntó Kai molesto alzando una ceja.

-Sí, ya no hay más vuelos programados en los próximos cinco días debido a una tormenta que se avecina, pero le comenté al Sr. Dickenson y fue una suerte que entre sus lugares sobrara uno, así que me lo asignaron para apresurar las cosas y comenzar a fabricar el microchip que acordamos.-

La mirada de Kai se mantenía furiosa y Silke lo podía notar, por lo que prefirió no quedarse con la duda y preguntarle.

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuestionó con candidez.

-Dijiste que nos veríamos en el torneo. – Repitió tratando de hacerla comprender su punto. Finalmente Silke advirtió a lo que Kai se refería.

-Oh, ya veo. Lamento el malentendido, pensaste que yo también participaría. Lo siento pero me encuentro muy ocupada como para jugar beyblade. – Dijo tras un suspiro.

-¿Ocupada? Yo te veo aquí, da lo mismo que estés abajo o entre el público.- Le respondió obviando la lógica.

-De hecho no, ahora mismo llevo este vestido con fines de recaudación de fondos para la caridad, y en unos días, luego de haber firmado todo el papeleo de tus empresas, deberé ir a las plantas de ensamblaje para dar la orden de la nueva producción de los microchips. Como ves tengo una agenda algo ocupada, a diferencia de Robert que ya tiene una reputación en el Beyblade, yo puedo seguir con los negocios familiares sin que este torneo se interponga.

-El torneo es lo que menos me importa, no necesito derrotarte frente al mundo para demostrar quién de los dos es superior, así que mejor saca tu blade ahora mismo y terminemos con esto, prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo, no quisiera interrumpir tu apretada agenda.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-No jugaré contigo.- Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Acaso tras verme en el estadio te asustaste?- Dijo sonriendo de forma intimidante.

-Eres bastante fuerte pero en realidad solo te desafié porque de otra forma no hubieras accedido a darme el 60% de las acciones, además ya no tienes nada de valor para mí.- Confesó sin temor.

-Sorprendente… solo te importa el dinero ¿no?- Dijo Kai con un aire de burla.

-Esto es un negocio, no beneficencia, la relación que tengo contigo es estrictamente un negocio al cual ya le he sacado el provecho que necesitaba así que no veo la necesidad de batirme contigo nuevamente. – Silke aclaró todo el asunto que Kai tenía que tratar con ella. La mirada de odio por parte de Kai no faltó, más la serenidad de la alemana se hizo presente.- Aclarado eso, nos veremos a la hora de la salida del vuelo, disfruta del resto de la fiesta.-

La elegante hermana de Robert solo pasó a un lado de Kai volviendo al interior del casino, dejando a Kai más enfurecido que nunca, dando un golpe bajo a su orgullo, ya que cuando se vio derrotado por Brooklyn todo lo que pensaba era en destruirlo, pero esta chica solo lo hacía tener pensamientos homicidas.

-Todo está arreglado. – dijo Silke sonriendo a Marie-Angelique mientras la tomaba del brazo para despedirse del equipo ruso cuando se vieron alcanzadas por Kai y los Majestics que también deseaban saludar a los semifinalistas del año anterior.

-Tala, su victoria contra los White Tiger X fue sorprendente, es bueno saber que se encuentran en tan buena forma. – Felicitó Robert a su homónimo de los Blitzkrieg Boys. –

-Gracias. – Respondió con franqueza. – Ustedes no tuvieron muchos problemas con los australianos, pero ya llegará el momento de beybatallar. – Correspondió el pelirrojo.

-Sería la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, por lo que espero no me decepcionen. – Desafió el germano.

-Lo mismo digo, sería una pena eliminar a los anfitriones del torneo. –Confesó el pelirrojo sonriente correspondiendo el reto a Robert.

Ambos equipos se lanzaron miradas entusiastas. Como beyluchadores, no existía nada más emocionante que combatir con jugadores poderosos, en especial cuando nunca antes habían tenido la oportunidad de medirse entre ellos.

Antes de despedirse, Robert se enfocó en Kai quien se notaba mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-Buenas noches Kai, solo quería agradecer la magnífica oferta que nos hiciste, no creí que hubiera algún empresario tan "visionario" para proponer un porcentaje así, pero te aseguro que ambos resultaremos beneficiados, estoy convencido de que lograrás ser un gran sucesor de Voltaire. – Expresó Robert con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo la mirada de Kai se dirigió a Silke quien mantenía la suya contra él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le había confesado a Robert como había obtenido el trato, y la miradita que la alemana le lanzaba lo amenazaba para no sacarlo a tema.

-En realidad Silke fue la gran arquitecta de este negocio, pero ya vendrán más y entonces haremos los ajustes necesarios. – Respondió el bicolor con una falsa sonrisa mientras lanzaba una indirecta a la hermana de Robert.

-Bueno, ya veremos que se puede hacer, si es que llegamos a ello. – Le contestó Robert con la misma empatía que Kai le presentaba. -Bien, sigan disfrutando de la noche caballeros, nos veremos en Escocia en una semana. – Se despidió Robert de Kai y los Blitzkrieg Boys. A continuación se aproximó hasta las damas seguido por el equipo.

-Quiero la revancha Kai. – Le dijo Johnny al pasar a un costado suyo sin obtener alguna reacción del ruso.

-Ya pueden retirarse. – Le dijo Marie-Angelique a su escolta. – Mi príncipe ya está aquí.-

La escolta se alejó y Oliver se aproximó a la belleza rubia tomándola por la cintura.

-Te extrañé. – Le confesó antes de besarla en la frente.

-¡Ah! ¡Estuviste majestuoso _mon amour_! – Le respondió la princesa abrazándolo mientras lo llenaba de besos en el rostro.

-Oigan, ¿porque disfrutan comer frente a los hambrientos…? - Inquirió Enrique bromista con los amantes fingiendo lamento.

-Oye, nada te impide ir a buscar a esa hermosa australiana, oh espera, ella es el enemigo, cuanto lamento tu amor prohibido. – Se burló Oliver tras lo cual besó el dorso de la mano de la princesa.

-Blah Blah, Enrique no estás aquí para enamorarte de las contrincantes, debes arrancarles el corazón para que podamos llegar a la final. – Intervino Johnny con rudeza apretando su puño.

-Vaya pero que romántico Johnny, conque así piensas a cerca de las chicas… - Intercedió Silke a su vez sonriendo.

-¡No Silke, no es lo que crees, yo solo hablo de que este tonto debe comenzar a pensar con la cabeza! ¡No todas las chicas son así!, eh verás… ah… ¡lo escuchaste fuera de contexto! – Respondió rápidamente a modo de disculpa consiguiendo hacer reír a todo el equipo cuando se quedó sin excusas.

\- Robert. – Dijo Silke tras hacer una leve reverencia. – Enhorabuena por haber obtenido el primer lugar en la tabla de puntuaciones. Simultáneamente en tu batalla demostraste el poder de la familia Jürgens. – Congratuló con gracia.

\- Te lo agradezco, haré todo lo posible por traer honor a nuestra familia. – Respondió aceptando el cumplido. – Apropósito, ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Robert a su hermana.

-Desde luego, la fiesta es del agrado de todos los competidores, se les ve bastante complacidos, en especial el campeón mundial a quien aún no he ido a saludar. – Informó con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros tampoco, vayamos entonces. – Indicó dirigiéndola con la palma de su mano para que pasara antes que el resto.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys les vieron retirarse, para prestar su atención a la estrella del equipo.

-¿Y bien, que sucedió? - Preguntó curioso Tala, ya que supuso que no habría revancha.

-Es una maldita interesada, solo le importa el dinero.- Respondió frívolo tras comprender como le había jugado sucio sin informarle a Robert.

-No me parece tan interesada, de hecho creo que es bastante educada, podríamos decir que es mi heroína, ya que al fin alguien te puso en tu lugar.- Dijo Tala mientras despreocupado comía un canapé de cangrejo.

-Espero que te guste, ya que vendrá a la mansión con nosotros. –Comentó molesto a lo que Tala casi se atragantó con el bocado.

-¿¡Que ella va a qué!?- Preguntó Tala alarmado después de beber algo para aclararse la garganta.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiere firmar el contrato. – Dijo Kai cruzado de brazos mientras la veía receloso a lo lejos dirigirse con los BBA Revolution.

-Ahora si se pondrá peligroso el asunto. – Confesó su preocupación Bryan a Spencer e Ian en voz baja.

-No crees que él sería capaz de… - Insinuó Ian mientras pasaba su dedo índice dibujando una línea sobre su cuello.

-Si tuviera a Mariah cerca, yo lo haría. – Opinó Spencer poco convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Suficiente con sus burlas! – Les gritó Kai autoritario, ocasionando que Tala se pusiera a la defensiva.- No quiero que nadie se involucre con ella, no olviden que es la hermana de Robert y podría aprovechar la oportunidad para obtener información.

-Kai. – Pronunció Tala en un tono dominante, como cuando el lobo alfa se dirige a un invasor - Estás empezando a perder la cabeza, tu problema con Silke es ajeno al torneo, así que resuélvelo directamente con ella, nosotros no nos implicaremos. – Concluyó el pelirrojo molesto, ya que la actitud caprichosa de Kai cuando se trataba de la alemana comenzaba a disgustarle.

Por otra parte, el equipo de los Majestics y las dos señoritas se encontraron con el campeón mundial quien por fin había llegado a los postres.

-¿Buenas noches BBA-Revolution, están disfrutando de los pastelillos? – Preguntó Silke inundada en ternura al ver a Tyson y a Daichí con la cara llena de merengue.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Silke! ¡Y los Majestics también! – Saludó Tyson limpiándose rápidamente con una servilleta.

-Despacio Tyson, no quisiéramos que murieras de un shock hiperglucémico antes de nuestro combate. – Le recomendó Enrique divertido.

-Lo lamento chicos pero necesito energía para poder derrotarlos con facilidad. – Respondió el siempre divertido Tyson.

-Lo que necesitas son buenos modales jovencito. – Regañó Marie-Angelique ante las risas de todos los Majestics.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? – Retó Tyson a la rubia. – ¡Con o sin modales soy el mejor! – Dijo el japonés subiéndose el ego.

-Oye Tyson, yo también estoy aquí. – Le reclamó Daichí de mala gana quien ya comenzaba a cansarse de que su compañero se llevara todo el crédito.

-¡Y además te falta humildad! – Observó la chica nuevamente.

-¡Tranquilo Tyson! – Insistió Kenny a su amigo que comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

-Oh vaya, lamento mucho que Tyson sea tan maleducado, no es su culpa. – Dijo Hilary intentando poner orden.

-¿Y quién eres tu _plebeya_? – Cuestionó la ojiazul mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña. - ¿A caso eres su novia y por eso lo defiendes? – Insinuó con una voz melodiosa.

Hilary se puso totalmente colorada, era difícil distinguir si era porque Marie-Angelique la había llamado "plebeya" o "novia de Tyson".

Silke solo soltaba una risita discreta y decidió intervenir por el bien de la velada.

\- Hilary, Tyson, Daichí y Kenny, permítanme presentarles a la Princesa heredera de Mónaco, Marie-Angelique Lemoine, ella es muy estricta en cuestión de etiqueta pero tiene un corazón de oro. – Dijo tras presentar a su amiga quien se seguía mostrando seria frente a los plebeyos como si esperara una reverencia de ellos. – Marie-Angelique, quiero que conozcas a Tyson y Daichí, los indiscutibles campeones del mundial pasado, Hilary es la jugadora suplente del día de hoy y Kenny es el armador del equipo. Debo agregar que el equipo de los Majestics fue vencido por este joven, así que se merecen nuestro respeto. – Le dijo a su amiga quien pareció haber cambiado su expresión pero solo un poco.

Tras la presentación Marie-Angelique tomó su vestido de los lados e hizo una rápida reverencia.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerla señorita, mucho gusto caballeros. – Dijo educadamente la rubia.

A los BBA-Revolution no les quedó de otra que corresponder el saludo de la forma adecuada, al parecer habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Los Majestics no dijeron nada al respecto, en realidad antes ellos también pecaban de ególatras debido a su posición social, pero actualmente veían a Tyson como un buen amigo y un gran rival.

-Es verdad que Tyson nos causó problemas hace unos años, pero consiguió unir nuestra amistad en un equipo, y ahora te devolveremos el favor derrotándote campeón mundial. – Indicó cordialmente Robert en un claro reto por el título.

-Desde luego que sí chicos, espero con ansias ver su trabajo en equipo. – Respondió Tyson animado por la simple idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a Robert.

\- Apropósito Tyson, ¿ya tienes en mente algún tercer miembro?, solo tienes una semana, ya que las modificaciones en los equipos serán posibles hasta una hora antes de que comience la segunda noche de batallas. – Preguntó Robert con un tono más serio.

-Bueno… - meditó Tyson.- En realidad me está costando un poco de trabajo, los equipos que no consiguieron clasificar en el torneo han rechazado la propuesta, son leales a sí mismos, supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien por fuera. – Respondió Tyson con un aire de preocupación.

-Ten en cuenta que sólo te quedan siete días, además de que necesitas forjar una estrategia y elegir a alguien que no sea un novato. – Le recordó el dueño de Griffolyon.

-Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, lo resolveré. – Dijo Tyson recuperando la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

-Muy bien, más te vale no defraudar a ninguno de los equipos, o el torneo perdería su gracia. – Recomendó antes de retirarse.

-¡Buena suerte Tyson! – Se despidió Enrique.

-¡No comas demasiado dulce! – Incluyó Oliver.

Johnny no dijo nada, solo les lanzó una mirada retadora y se fue con lo demás.

-Nos veremos en una semana. – Concluyó Silke sonriendo.

-Buenas noches. – Terminó por decir la princesa un poco tajante y ambas se retiraron con el equipo europeo.

Los BBA-Revolution se quedaron mirándose entre ellos. Prácticamente ya habían sido amenazados por casi todos los equipos conocidos, y los nuevos solo los acosaban con las miradas.

-Entonces Tyson, ¿qué tan fuertes son ellos? – Preguntó Daichí curioso.

-Son bastante poderosos, y ahora ya no tenemos la ventaja sobre ellos, como bien dijo Robert, ya se han convertido en un equipo. Sí que han cambiado bastante, ya no son los presumidos que solían ser. – Mencionó Tyson algo melancólico pero feliz por el resultado.

-¡Pero de que hablas! Esa princesita sí que es detestable, uy, como me gustaría decirle algunas cosas en privado. – Dijo caprichosamente la japonesa.

-Vamos Hilary, no lo tomes tan apecho, con el tiempo verás que te caerá bien. – La tranquilizó Tyson.

Sin embargo Kenny se encontraba muy callado, por lo que su amigo lo cuestionó.

-¿Qué sucede jefe?, por qué el silencio sepulcral, la noche es muy divertida y no haces otra cosa que estar pensativo. - Le dijo extrañado.

-Robert y Garland tienen razón, ¿qué pasa si no encontramos un tercer compañero?, casi todos los equipos ya tienen fijos sus jugadores, simplemente ni siquiera tú y Daichí podrían pelear una batalla de dos contra tres beyluchadores experimentados. – Le recordó preocupado.

-¡Ay no te preocupes, lo resolveremos mañana! – Dijo Tyson comiéndose las preocupaciones.

-Oh Tyson, solo conseguirás que Kai se enfade si no logras llegar a la final. – Comentó Hilary recordando la última batalla del año anterior.

Tyson olvidó la comida por un segundo y reaccionó de forma hiperactiva.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Me olvidé de Kai! ¡Quería hablar con él! – Recordó de pronto el campeón.

-Muy tarde. – Respondió Daichí entretenido con una tarta de frutas. – Ya se fueron, supongo que volverán a su helado congelador, lo que es una lástima porque pensaba decirle algunas cosas a Tala. – Aseguró sin mayor preocupación.

-¡AH!, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo… - Reaccionó tras buscar por toda la fiesta con la mirada a los Blitzkrieg Boys quienes no eran nada difíciles de encontrar debido a sus estaturas.

-Eso te pasa por que te enajenas comiendo. – Le reprochó Hilary.

Tras la noticia de que Silke acompañaría a los Blitzkrieg Boys a Rusia, Tala había decidido que se retirasen al hotel asignado por la BBA para descansar, ya que el vuelo salía a las 05:25 am para llegar a Moscú cerca del mediodía y tenían que repartir adecuadamente los tiempos para entrenar y coincidir con el asunto de las empresas de los Hiwatari y los Jürgen, el cual esperaban no demorara demasiado. El resto de la noche aconteció tranquila para ellos; por una parte, les había ido muy bien en el torneo, ya que los blades funcionaban a la perfección, y los ajustes serían mínimos y por la otra, Kai debía concentrarse en las obligaciones que tenía como heredero de una compañía internacional.

Dentro del cercano aeropuerto de Niza Costa Azul* **(1)** en una de las salas de los vuelos internacionales, el reloj marcaba las 04:50 am. Los Blitzkrieg Boys esperaban el abordaje. Sin embargo había una insignificante cosa que pasaba por la mente de todos. El sexto acompañante aún no llegaba. No era que les importara, de hecho esperaban que ni se apareciera, suficiente fastidio era tolerar a Kai de tan mal humor y tener que soportarlo así el resto de la semana mientras se hospedaban en la mansión Hiwatari para entrenar.

La sala se encontraba repleta de viajeros a pesar de la hora. Como Silke había dicho, ya no había más vuelos programados. De pronto, una figura conocida se aproximó hasta ellos. Silke había llegado perfectamente peinada con una trenza en forma de corona sobre su fleco, la cual rodeaba toda su cabeza dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Usaba una blusa roja de manga larga con una falda de tablillas del mismo color que cubría sus rodillas, acompañada de unas botas cafés, arribó hasta ellos trayendo consigo una valija roja de tamaño mediano sin compañía adicional.

-Buenos días caballeros. – Saludó Silke con amabilidad a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Buen día.- Respondió cortante Tala mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Los cinco rusos permanecían sentados en una fila completa de asientos, por lo que Silke tomó un asiento vacío que se encontraba al frente de ellos sin realizar mayor ruido. La chica se mantuvo sentada con una posición perfecta mientras pasaban los treinta minutos que faltaban para la salida del avión. Bryan, Spencer e Ian morían de curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kai en esos momentos. Solo se le podía notar molesto. Parecía que no la soportaba en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente fueron llamados para abordar. Silke se puso de pie al escuchar que su grupo podía ingresar a la aeronave, adelantándose a los rusos. Al llegar a la fila de asientos que correspondía a los Blitzkrieg Boys, Silke quien entró primero levantó su equipaje para colocarlo en el espacio designado para ello sobre los asientos del avión, cerró el compartimiento y se dirigió hacia Tala quien encabezaba al grupo.

-¿Dónde prefieren que me siente? – Preguntó con ingenuidad.

Tala sabía que Kai optaba por la ventana y él sólo deseaba descansar un poco antes de llegar a Rusia por lo que prefería darle el andador a Silke.

-Puedes tomar el asiento del pasillo. – Le indicó Tala. En realidad prefería solo ignorarla, pero la forma tan respetuosa que ella tenía para comunicarse dificultaba despreciarla.

-Bien, muchas gracias, en ese caso pasen ustedes primero. – Ofreció con la mano extendida.

Kai pasó indiferente hasta su asiento en la ventanilla seguido por Tala sin decir nada más. Silke había sacado un libro igual de viejo que el anterior que había visto Kai de la maleta antes de guardarla, solo que de otro color y sin demora comenzó a hojearlo.

En el lado contrario del pasillo, Ian se había situado en la otra ventana, seguido de Bryan en medio y de Spencer junto al pasillo.

El despegue ocurrió cinco minutos después de que todos estuvieran en sus lugares y el viaje con dirección a Moscú dio inicio. Debido a la hora de la madrugada en que el vuelo se encontraba programado, la mayoría de los pasajeros habían preferido dormir, ya que después de todo a pesar de que el viaje duraba cuatro horas, llegarían a la capital rusa a antes de las 12:00 horas locales, por lo que el resto de la noche sería corta. Sin embargo Silke prefirió concentrarse en la lectura, la cual Tala alcanzó a notar que consistía en dibujos de runas antiguas. Se extrañó un poco y cerró los ojos sin darle mayor importancia. Esperaba que todo se mantuviera tranquilo hasta Moscú, y para su sorpresa descubrió lo mismo que Kai; Silke era callada, reservada y evitaba hacer movimientos bruscos, de forma que no podía decirse que fuera una molestia.

Al llegar a su destino, Silke se levantó antes que los demás para bajar su maleta del compartimiento, sin embargo su equipaje se había resbalado un poco hacia atrás por lo que le costaba alcanzarlo, inesperadamente Spencer que se encontraba sentado a un lado del pasillo solo estiró su brazo por encima de la chica para alcanzar la maleta con facilidad bajándola para ella.

-Eres muy amable, no necesitabas molestarte, muchas gracias.- Le dijo correspondiendo la acción desinteresada que el ruso más alto había realizado con una tierna sonrisa para luego comenzar a avanzar por el corredor hacia la salida.

Spencer había cambiado su expresión sin percatarse de ello por una más relajada, a lo que el resto de su equipo encontró como algo sumamente anormal mientras lo veían con miradas penetrantes.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó alzando los hombros retomando su expresión usual – necesitaba ayuda.

Kai solo pasó a un costado gruñendo inconforme, mientras Tala se dirigió a él antes de adelantarlo.

-Eso fue raro. – Comentó con frialdad el capitán.

-¿Raro? Yo diría bastante perturbador. – Agregó Bryan.

-A mí nunca me has ayudado.- Reclamó Ian.

-Nunca me ha parecido que necesites ayuda enano. – Se defendió el rubio.

Al ingresar al territorio ruso, fue necesario que la chica se separase del grupo debido a su nacionalidad, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que se volviera a reunir con ellos en la salida de la sala de transición. Cuando esto ocurrió, Silke los alcanzó llevando una elegante capa color blanca que cubría por encima de la mitad de las botas altas, previendo que el clima exterior se encontraría bastante frío.

Kai le miró con desprecio, solo era otra niña boba que se cambiaba de ropa cada vez que la veía. El resto habían pensado que sería divertido verla congelarse de frío pero su suposición había sido abatida.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Tala al ver que todos se encontraban reunidos y comenzaron a seguirle en dirección al estacionamiento.

Al llegar siguieron caminando dejando a todos los autos atrás, hasta llegar a una zona donde solo había motocicletas estacionadas. Los cinco rusos se aproximaron a un grupo de motos de aire deportivo con picos en las llantas, totalmente adaptadas a la nieve.

-¿No hay un automóvil?- Preguntó la chica comprendiendo lo que acontecía.

-Las carreteras se encontrarán saturadas a causa de la nevada, es más rápido si usamos este medio – Respondió Tala sin prestarle mayor atención mientras se colocaba junto a una motocicleta color roja.

Cada uno avanzó hacia la suya y comenzaron a prepararse, hasta que Silke se aproximó a Kai.

-¿En dónde iré yo? – Preguntó intranquila.

-Puedes irte con Ian – Respondió cortante, pero esa actitud no intimidaba en lo más mínimo a la alemana.

-Nunca me he subido a una motocicleta, y no quiero ser descortés pero no me subiré con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, ya que si ocurre un accidente todo se podría malinterpretar, sin mencionar que no llevo el equipo adecuado de protección. – Le contestó con firmeza.

Kai se encontraba harto de ella para encima tener que escuchar las exigencias de la "auto-invitada" y no era el único, pero no podían dejarla ahí. El ruso puso el freno del vehículo y se bajó hasta hacerle frente a Silke. Se retiró el casco y lo puso en las manos de la chica.

- _"Su carruaje espera mi lady"_.- Dijo con sarcasmo y una mueca desagradable demostrado su fastidio.

-Gracias. No es necesario que te esfuerces. – Respondió la castaña a la sátira de su socio al tiempo que se colocaba el casco, dirigiéndose hasta el vehículo azul obscuro donde colocó su maleta en la zona destinada para ello en la parte trasera.

Kai se subió nuevamente a la motocicleta y se colocó un par de googles para proteger sus ojos de la ventisca de afuera mientras esperaba a que Silke subiera detrás suyo, aunque ella demoraba en decidir cómo colocarse.

 _-"No tenemos tiempo para esto"-_ Dijo Tala en ruso, acompañado de las miradas importunadas del resto del equipo.

-¿Te podrías apresurar?- Exigió Kai tras la presión del pelirrojo.

-¿Puedo sentarme de lado?- Preguntó confusa la chica - Como montar a caballo.- comparó refiriéndose a la albarda* **(2)**.

-Puedes sentarte igual que como montas una bicicleta – Dijo perdiendo los estribos.

-Tampoco me he subido a una. – Respondió con calma.

El resto de los Blitzkrieg boys intercambiaban miradas de cansancio, fastidio y desaprobación, a la par que Kai intentaba mantenerse controlado.

-Solo coloca tu pie izquierdo en el pedal izquierdo y siéntate colocando el pie derecho sobre el pedal derecho – Dijo dándole las instrucciones para que no hubiera ninguna duda.

-Muy bien…-respondió comprendiendo cómo funcionaba, era algo torpe intentar subirse sin sujetarse de ningún lado aunque finalmente lo logró.- Listo – confirmó sin sostenerse de nada.

Kai encendió la motocicleta y arrancó en dirección a la salida seguido por los demás, obligando a la chica a abrazarse de él por mero instinto.

-Lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrada a tocar a otras personas. – Se disculpó con él a través del casco.

-Somos dos. – Respondió soportando el contacto de las manos de la chica alrededor de su torso – No hagas movimientos bruscos. – Dijo de mala gana mientras salían de la zona del aeropuerto.

En las frías calles de Moscú, tal como Tala lo había dicho, la nevada había creado una infinita fila de autos que tocaban la bocina sin parar frustrados del congestionamiento que se había armado gracias a tanta nieve. El equipo ruso avanzó detrás de Kai entre los autos parados por algunos minutos.

Para Silke la experiencia era nueva sin embargo no se sentía atemorizada y Kai lo notaba ya que lo sujetaba con la fuerza mínima. De pronto, pasaban ideas por su cabeza con la finalidad de tirarla del vehículo, pero pronto volvía a la realidad de que sería malo para el negocio, como ella lo había dicho desde un principio. Era bastante astuta, sabía cómo fastidiarlo y al mismo tiempo protegerse de cualquier tipo de venganza.

Finalmente arribaron a la mansión Hiwatari, que se encontraba cubierta de nieve. Silke bajó de la motocicleta cuando esta se hubo apagado, y se dispuso a devolver el casco a su dueño y bajar su equipaje.

-Gracias- Dijo amablemente a lo que Kai respondió solo con un gruñido que pasó desapercibido solo por la castaña.

Silke esperó con su maleta en el suelo hasta que los rusos estuvieron listos, entonces comenzó a avanzar detrás del dueño de la elegante casona cubierta de nieve que tenían al frente.

* * *

 **Ahora comenzará la firma del contrato, y tan solo les quedan siete días antes del siguiente juego por lo que habrá que esperar que acontece con el joven Hiwatari quien debe repartirse entre un negocio y su propio equipo sin perder el enfoque de enfrentar a Tyson una vez más.**

 **PD: Ya actualicé los nombres en el capítulo VI. Se cambiaron por que con mi lapsus de ausencia mejoré al equipo latino.**

Trivia:

Equipo: Latin Blast.

*Capitán: Franco, significado: Hombre de la lanza.

País:Venezuela.

Bestia Bit: Hitus, mico de noche caribeño, _Aotus griseimembra._

Ataque:?

*Nikté, significado: Flor en náhuatl.

País: México.

Bestia Bit: Hixolotl. Ajolote, anfibio endémico de México.

Ataque: Ácido.

*Rodrigo, significado: Célebre por su gloria.

País: Chile.

Bestia Bit: Hindor, el cóndor, ave nacional del Chile.

Ataque: Vendaval.

*Javier, significado:Nombre Vasco, Casa nueva o Castillo.

País: Colombia.

Bestia Bit: Hinia, Delfín rosado típico de _Inia geoffrensis_

Ataque: Marejada.

* * *

Glosario:

*1 Aeropuerto Niza Costa Azul: Es el aeropuerto más cercano a Mónaco, a pesar de que se encuentra en Francia.

*2 Albarda: Silla de montar con ambas piernas del mismo lado. Inglés: Sidesaddle.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas noches! ¡He venido con el capítulo 11! Lamento el retraso, fue una semanita un poco pesada, pero ya todo listo para seguir con el fic. Y tengo dos saludos muy especiales, el primero para mi querida amiga ShadowTamerBlack; me alegra que te vaya gustando el desarrollo de la trama, así como las peleas entre los Majestics, la discusión de Hilary con la princesa y lo que más intriga, el nuevo jugador de los BBA Revolution, y aquí entre nos, espero seguirte sorprendiendo en cada capi, muchas gracias!. Y el otro saludo es para Sabaku no Akari, me halaga mucho que te agrade mi escritura y el OC ya que me tomó varios años convertirla en lo que es ahora, y espero que pueda evolucionar más a lo largo de la historia. De Tala no te preocupes que a partir de este capítulo comienza su actuación estelar junto con los principales. Muchas gracias por tu review, me motiva a seguirme esforzando cada vez más, espero que te agrade la continuación! Y agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic, en verdad gracias por dejarme compartirles las aventuras de mi mente.**

 **¡Que tengan una Buena lectura! =^x^=**

* * *

-Capítulo XI-

Era más de medio día en la capital rusa, sin embargo no se veía ningún rayo de sol, solo un cielo gris cubierto de nubes en quietud. El viento se encontraba al mínimo y había comenzado a nevar de forma casi imperceptible. El equipo y su acompañante esperaban que el propietario de la casona se dirigiera a ella.

Al llegar a las puertas principales, estas se abrieron dando la bienvenida al joven amo. Él, como era de esperarse, no dijo nada, solo avanzó seguido por los otros y la chica a quien de inmediato una mujer de avanzada edad y cabellera canosa se aproximó diciendo algunas cosas en ruso.

-"Bienvenida señorita, permita que llevemos su equipaje a la habitación de huéspedes".- Dijo animada la anciana.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho, mi nombre es Silke Jürgens y es un honor estar aquí con ustedes"- Respondió en un perfecto ruso que tomó por sorpresa a su socio y a su equipo, mientras uno de los sirvientes tomaba el equipaje de la chica dirigiéndola a un ala inferior de la casona.

-"Joven Kai, la habitación para sus amigos está lista."- Dijo la anciana en ruso a lo que el bicolor solo se retiró con los demás sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

* * *

Silke era guiada hasta un par de puertas blancas con adornos sobrios en los bordes. El sirviente las abrió y con la mano indicó a la chica que pasara primero, siendo acompañada por la anciana. Ambas entraron al fondo de la habitación, y tras dejar el equipaje, el empleado se retiró.

-"Señorita Jürgens, me presentaré, soy Ludmila, el ama de llaves del Señor Voltaire Hiwatari. No sabíamos de su estancia, pero si necesita cualquier cosa, estamos para servirle"- Dijo la mujer consentidora con la visitante.

-"Le agradezco mucho su gentil bienvenida, puede llamarme Silke" – Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Debe encontrarse cansada después del viaje, esta habitación tiene todas las comodidades así que esperamos tenga una estancia satisfactoria con nosotros, en un par de horas estará listo el almuerzo, una empleada la estará esperando afuera de la puerta para llevarla hasta el comedor, ¿necesita algo más?"-Indagó el ama de llaves antes de retirarse.

-"Si, disculpe, ¿el Señor Hiwatari se encuentra aquí? – Preguntó con tono serio la joven.

-"Lo lamento, él se encuentra ahora mismo en Japón atendiendo unos asuntos, volverá en un par de semanas, creí que el joven amo se lo habría informado." –

-"De hecho no le pregunté, así que no hay razón para que me lo hubiera comunicado"- Respondió con cortesía.

-"Sé que a veces el amo Kai suele ser poco expresivo, pero en el fondo tiene buenas intenciones".-

-"No hay problema, comprendo a la perfección que su actitud se ajusta a las responsabilidades que debe atender."- Concluyó la alemana.

-"Veo que no le será difícil trabajar en conjunto, me retiro para que se ponga cómoda señorita, con permiso"-

En otra parte de la Mansión, Kai ya se había retirado a su habitación, quería descansar debido a que en pocas horas tendría que revisar los contratos con Silke, además de guardar tiempo y energías para entrenar con los Blitzkrieg Boys. Esa mujer lo mantenía molesto, ya que no podía olvidarse de que su orgullo como Beyluchador y como heredero de los Hiwatari se había visto superado por una chica que no deseaba darle la revancha. Si fuera un hombre, ella entendería que debía corresponder a su rival, pero al ser del sexo opuesto, no parecía haber algo en la tierra que pudiera obligarla a cambiar de opinión, y a pesar de todo, ahora se encontraba en su casa.

El resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraban en el amplio cuarto designado para ellos, al otro lado del corredor contrario a Silke, y se veían menos silenciosos que de costumbre, al parecer solo estaban esperando encontrarse lejos de Kai y de la chica para dar sus opiniones.

-Pobre Kai, mira que tener que soportar la humillación, incluso en su propia casa… - Se mofaba Ian mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un buró.

-A propósito no lo culpo, la princesita sí que es odiosa. – Bryan se aclaró la garganta e hizo una voz chillona imitando a Silke. – "Nunca me he subido a una bicicleta".

-Te queda bien esa voz Bryan. – Criticó Spencer desde un sofá.

Tala era el único de los cuatro que se mantenía callado recostado boca arriba sobre su cama viéndolos interactuar.

-Oye Tala, porque no nos das tu opinión al respecto. – preguntó Ian.

-Creo que aún es demasiado pronto para hacer conclusiones, además, ustedes tres se están comportando igual de inmaduros que Kai con respecto a ella. - Respondió con seriedad el capitán del equipo.

-Oye, no tenías que ser tan amargado, con Kai nos basta y sobra. – respondió incómodo Bryan.

-Alguien tiene que ser el adulto en esta situación. – Obvió el pelirrojo terminando con la discusión. Sin embargo dentro de sus pensamientos sabía que debía mantenerse atento con respecto a las acciones de la invitada.

* * *

En el tiempo que transcurría antes de la hora de comer, Silke había sacado de su equipaje una carpeta gruesa, cuyo contenido eran los documentos a firmar por los Hiwatari. Todo se encontraba listo y en forma debido a que desde pequeña ella había sido educada para ser perfecta en cada aspecto que el día o la noche exigiera. Íntegro a que todo estaba en su sitio, no tuvo más que hacer por lo que volvió a sacar su antiguo libro y se sentó en un cómodo sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación para retomar la lectura.

Pasadas las dos horas llamaron a la puerta.

-"Adelante." – Respondió Silke en ruso desde su asiento.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una joven con el cabello color violeta y uniforme se dirigió a ella desde el pasillo.

-"Señorita, el almuerzo se encuentra listo". – Dijo respetuosamente.

-"Muchas gracias, vayamos entonces" – Respondió amablemente mientras se ponía de pie dejando el libro sobre el mueble para seguir a la mucama.

Silke y los rusos se encontraron en el pasillo, por lo que la chica les saludó con una pequeña cortesía, a lo que ellos solo la miraron indiferente y siguieron a la mucama hasta el comedor en la planta baja de la mansión.

Los invitados ingresaron al espacio cuyos muros color rojo escarlata con remates en la parte superior de madera obscura de ébano les daban la bienvenida. Un antiguo candelabro de cristal colgaba sobre el centro de la mesa de caoba en la cual había diez asientos de color oscuro. Al fondo había una gran pintura de estilo japonés con el tema de un fénix posado sobre las ramas de un árbol enmarcado en metal dorado, debajo de la cual se encontraba sentado Kai bebiendo un poco de café de una taza de porcelana a la espera del resto de sus compañeros. Ludmila ya se encontraba expectante, por lo que llamó la atención de uno de los mayordomos para que se aproximara hasta Silke.

-"Señorita, sígame por favor" – Se dirigió a ella en el idioma local, lo cual la dama aceptó sin problemas, siendo conducida hasta el asiento contiguo a Kai como lo dictaba el protocolo de presidencia inglesa, el cual establece que un huésped de especial relevancia se sitúe a la izquierda del anfitrión.

Al llegar al mencionado sitio, el mayordomo se acercó hasta la silla, alejándola lo suficiente para que Silke tomara asiento. Esto significaba un fastidio para Kai, por lo que llamó con una seña de la mano a Ludmila al tiempo que su equipo se sentaba en el lado contrario a Silke.

La anciana se aproximó hasta el amo y se inclinó un poco.

-"¿Si joven Hiwatari?" – Preguntó servicial.

-"Después hablaremos de la etiqueta en la mesa." – Le corrigió sin flaquear.

-"Como diga joven amo." – Respondió Ludmilla casi riendo ya que conocía a Kai desde que era pequeño, y podía sermonearlo tanto como quisiera.

De inmediato el ama de llaves se retiró para comenzar a enviar los platillos desde la cocina.

Nuevamente podía sentirse la tensión sobre el elegante comedor. La mirada violeta de Kai que aborrecía a Silke era ignorada por la chica quien se mantenía en excelente posición tras colocarse la servilleta sobre su regazo a la espera del almuerzo. Tala que se encontraba situado frente a Silke solo miraba a ambos rivales ya saciado de tan indiferente espectáculo al igual que sus acólitos.

Para salvar la tarde, aparecieron seis mayordomos con charolas de plata, las cuales colocaron al frente de los comensales, para luego retirar la tapa revelando una exquisita rebanada de pan blanco con una delicada capa de mantequilla y caviar negro encima, el cual resulta ser la hueva de pescado más cara del mercado, considerada un lujo y solo permisible para la gente adinerada.

En copas de cristal, les sirvieron un poco de agua con una rebanada de lima flotando y los sirvientes se retiraron para ir por el siguiente plato.

El caviar es bien sabido que no es del agrado de todo el mundo a pesar de ser un alimento tan exclusivo. Ian era uno de los que pensaba así, por lo que hizo una mueca antes de comerlo. En contraste para Spencer, ese era uno de los momentos en que valía la pena ser compañero de Kai, Bryan y Tala no se quejaban, sin embargo, no era el platillo favorito del mitad japonés pero no se podía hacer nada, después regañaría a Ludmila por haber abierto una de las latas que su abuelo tanto atesoraba. Silke por su parte lo degustó sin problema alguno con diminutas mordidas apropiadas para la ocasión.

Los platillos siguieron llegando uno tras otro con espacios de siete minutos, iniciando con una sopa borsch, seguido de shashlik de distintas carnes rojas con una guarnición de coles, hasta llegar al té negro y postre de blini.

Cuando el festín concluyó, Silke se limpió suavemente los labios con la servilleta de tela, y se atrevió a hablar llamando la atención de todos con su serena voz.

-La gastronomía de tu país es excelente, al igual que el gran trabajo que hicieron tus sirvientes, te agradezco mucho el banquete. – Correspondió al joven binacional que hacía de anfitrión aquella tarde mientras su equipo le observaba aun degustando el postre.

-Si ya terminaste de adular vayamos a los negocios. – Le respondió con tono serio poniéndose de pie.

La expresión de Silke se mantuvo amable como siempre a pesar de lo descortés que sonaba el ruso ya que ella no perdía su elegancia, no importaba que tan rudo la tratase, lo que solo conseguía enfadarlo más. La chica colocó finamente la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pié sin esperar a que el mayordomo que la atendía pudiera auxiliarla en la tarea.

-Ciertamente. Vayamos entonces. Buen provecho caballeros. – Se dirigió con tranquilidad a Tala, Bryan, Ian y Spencer mientras Kai salía del comedor seguido de cerca por la alemana quien le dirigió unas palabras en ruso a la mucama que les había abierto la puerta para que abandonaran el salón. –"Por favor, ¿sería usted tan amable de traerme la carpeta de piel que dejé sobre el tocador?" – A lo que la mucama asintió y se dirigió a paso veloz hasta la alcoba que le habían concedido a la invitada.

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, por lo que los Blitzkrieg Boys se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos antes de que Bryan comenzara a reír golpeando firmemente la mesa con el puño.

-¡Lo juro! ¡No me había divertido tanto en años! – Se expresó el segundo ruso más alto casi con una lágrima en el ojo. –Por un instante creí que Kai usaría el cuchillo del shashlik contra ella… solo veía sus ojos sobre el cuchillo y luego sobre Silke… fue como ver a un gato frente a la jaula abierta de un canario, ¡demasiada tentación! -

-La que me impresiona es la chica, no sé si es demasiado tonta o muy astuta para notar las indirectas de Kai, pero sabe dónde está su orgullo. – Opinó Ian con una sonrisa maliciosa comiéndose el último pedazo de su crepa rusa.

-Supongo que ella sólo tiene buenos modales y por eso no le contesta como se merece. – Comentó Spencer bebiendo de su té.

-Esto comienza a enfermarme. – Señaló Tala con una voz apagada frente a sus camaradas quienes se helaron ante el tono de su líder, el único que se mantenía serio. – Este asunto sólo nos está quitando tiempo, así que mejor olvídenlo y comencemos a entrenar, aún falta decidir quién de ustedes tres se integrará a la batalla por equipos para desarrollar una estrategia adecuada. – Recordó Tala en medio de la anarquía.

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a la realidad con las palabras de su capitán. El ver a Kai en una situación complicada en la que él no tenía el control era algo nuevo para todos, y una ironía de la vida verlo tan molesto por algo insignificante, sin embargo, había un torneo que ganar. En la primera noche habían tenido una buena actuación contra el equipo veterano y ni hablar sobre los novatos, sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que en la segunda noche resultaran sorteados con los Majestics o los BBA Revolution, por lo que tendrían que comenzar a diseñar una estrategia para cualquier caso.

-Lo siento Tala, empezaremos en seguida. – Dijo Bryan asumiendo su responsabilidad con respecto a su comportamiento anterior.

-Para empezar debemos llevar al extremo nuestras habilidades o podría pasarnos lo mismo que a Spencer – Observó Ian, a lo que el rubio asintió algo incómodo recordando la forma en la que fue derrotado cuando el poder de Seaborg se le salió de control.

-Así está mejor. – Les reconoció Tala mientras esperaba que su pareja volviera a concentrarse como era debido; el tenerlo distraído con una tonta venganza no ayudaría en un duelo por equipos.

* * *

La biblioteca de la mansión Hiwatari era un cálido salón con algunas cabezas de alce empotradas en la pared, un emblemático jarrón de apariencia babilónica y una pareja de espadas sobre el muro de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida, en el centro una elegante alfombra estilo persa, y más alejado estaba el escritorio principal donde se encontraban un par de sillones ejecutivos delante de un amplio ventanal que se topaba por encima de la planicie en la cual Kai solía entrenar, era posible ver a una gran distancia en días despejados y soleados, sin embargo la ligera nevada que los recibió al llegar se había transformado en una tormenta grisácea donde los copos de nieve se arremolinaban en todas direcciones, los pronósticos del tiempo habían acertado esta vez, lo que no le preocupaba a Silke ya que pensaba hacer el largo viaje en tren hasta Letonia y tomar un barco con destino a Estocolmo donde los Jürgen tenían sus industrias. Silke se sentó en la silla más sencilla frente a Kai y abrió la carpeta que la mucama le había llevado, donde se encontraban los contratos, los cuales dispuso en la cubierta de granito de la mesa.

-Me gustaría que revisaras los documentos de la transacción, si hay algún error o algo no está claro, te ruego me lo informes.- Respondió la chica colocando sus manos sobre su regazo con serenidad.

A pesar de que detestaba como había resultado el acuerdo, sostuvo el contrato y se puso de pie para leerlo cerca de la luz ámbar que la chimenea proporcionaba. El silencio era casi sepulcral a excepción de las llamas que crepitaban levemente con temor de molestar al amo de aquella casona. Kai se tomó su tiempo leyendo cada párrafo, hojeaba de vez en cuando y tragaba un poco de saliva al llegar a las partes donde se mencionaban grandes cantidades de efectivo las cuales calculó rápidamente para cerciorarse de que estuviesen dentro de los parámetros; a la espera, Silke solo dirigía su vista a la interminable ventisca que dificultaba la visibilidad a pocos metros del observador.

Finalmente después de unos veinte minutos, el heredero devolvió los papeles a la mesa.

-Todo está en orden.- Concluyó mirando en dirección al fuego. Silke permaneció callada mirando al bicolor quien tras unos instantes dirigió su mirada hacia ella. – Pero Voltaire ya no tendrá ningún cargo en el convenio, así que necesito que los documentos estén a mi nombre.- Exigió el ruso.

-Ya lo suponía, tu ama de llaves me dijo que el Señor Voltaire no se encontraba aquí, tenía pocas esperanzas de que llegara pero aun así él es el dueño predilecto de la compañía. – Comentó atando cabos.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad.- Respondió cortante.

-Muy bien. Tendré que estipular una nueva cláusula en la que no quedarán dudas acerca de tu jurisdicción sobre este trato. - Pausó sin indagar en el asunto. – Dicho esto, retiraré el nombre de tu abuelo, aunque respecto a esa cláusula, requeriremos su firma donde acepta que te cede sus derechos, por lo tanto esto ya no se nos ofrece. – Dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de pie, tomaba el contrato y se acercaba al fuego, colocando en él los papeles que pronto comenzaron a verse devorados por las lenguas de fuego. – En un par de horas tendré listos los documentos nuevamente, podrás firmarlos y me retiraré mañana mismo en tren a la fábrica para dar inicio a la producción lo antes posible. -

-Que así sea. – Dijo algo inconforme el ruso observando la ventana. Silke levantó la carpeta de cuero y para retirarse por la puerta sin hacer ruido en dirección a su alcoba.

Cuando la chica salió, Ludmila que aguardaba afuera, entró a la biblioteca para notificar si algo se le ofrecía al beyluchador.

"Amo Kai, ¿necesita algo?"- Preguntó tan servicial como siempre la anciana.

-"¿Dónde están los otros?" – Inquirió gruñón sin dejar de ver el clima exterior.

-"Se encuentran en el salón de juegos practicando." – Respondió de inmediato.

-"Trae a Tala." – Ordenó agudizando la mirada en dirección al exterior.

-"Como diga amo Kai." – Concluyó antes de retirarse para realizar el encargo del bicolor.

Nuevamente se quedó solo, así que metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando su blade azul con el reluciente bit de Dranzer. La sagrada bestia bit se encontraba ansiosa de luchar nuevamente contra Gekiryu, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con el lobo.

* * *

Silke llegó hasta su habitación, inmediatamente sacó de su maleta roja una delgada laptop la cual pesaba pocos kilos y la colocó sobre el fino escritorio de madera blanca para volver a buscar entre su equipaje y obtener una delgada impresora portátil. Definitivamente Silke era una persona precavida, así que era imposible que algún impedimento estropeara su organizada labor.

La chica comenzó a conectar ambos aparatos siendo interrumpida por el sonido de ligeros golpes sobre la puerta.

-"Adelante" – Respondió con suavidad mientras se incorporaba para recibir a quien la buscaba.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Ludmila quien traía una bandeja de plata con una tetera del mismo material, una pequeña taza de cristal y un elegante plato con distintas galletas para la refinada dama. El ama de llaves ingresó y se aproximó hasta la alemana.

-"Sé que se encuentra trabajando, así que le traje té con algunos dulces" – Informó la anciana de buena intención.

-"Ludmila, es usted muy amable, le agradezco mucho el gesto, ya que el frío comienza a sentirse y un té me vendría muy bien en especial con esos deliciosos biscochos." – Agradeció sonriéndole cuando la mujer colocaba la bandeja en una mesita inferior al costado del escritorio.

-"Que lo disfrute señorita, si requiere algo más puede levantar el teléfono y marcar el número cero." – Comunicó a la chica antes de retirarse nuevamente.

-"Lo haré, muchas gracias." – Indicó Silke antes de encender la máquina y ponerse cómoda tomando una galleta con un adorno de mermelada en el centro.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Ludmila no volvería, levantó su manga izquierda, donde llevaba consigo una costosa pulsera a base de delicadas cadenas de oro con algunas incrustaciones de diminutos rubíes sobre una laminilla de oro sólido. Cuidadosamente la retiró de su mano, y la acercó a su computadora portátil, embonándola en uno de los puertos USB del aparato.

Enseguida la pantalla se tornó de un color negro, y en la parte superior izquierda un "guión bajo" parpadeaba. Silke procedió a escribir un largo código que solo ella conocía, luego de presionar la tecla "Enter", la pantalla se puso negra nuevamente y tuvo que repetir el procedimiento dos veces más con contraseñas distintas pero igual de largas. Un programa comenzó a ejecutarse de inmediato y el escudo de los Jürgen coronado por Griffolyon se mantuvo por algunos segundos hasta que el archivo del contrato hizo su aparición.

Silke se dedicó entonces a borrar en todas las hojas que lo solicitaban el nombre y la firma de Voltaire Hiwatari, para proceder a redactar la importante cláusula donde Kai Hiwatari quedaba como el único responsable de todo el negocio a efectuar.

* * *

A las afueras de la mansión, la pareja semi-finalista se encontraba colina abajo, a un par de kilómetros en medio de la violenta ventisca practicando en base a lo aprendido el día anterior sobre su duelo contra los chinos. A pesar de que el clima se encontraba a nada de convertirse en una tormenta congelante, los dos beyluchadores la encontraban adecuada para llevar una batalla en la que nada se atreviera a interrumpirlos.

-¡Dranzer! – Exclamó Kai llamando a su ardiente bestia bit al helado campo de batalla.

-¡Wolborg! – Gritó Tala enseguida, invocando al canino alado.

Ambos beyblades chocaban el uno contra el otro, generando un remolino de nieve que comenzaba a crecer y a elevarse cada vez más. Aparentemente el escenario era lo que más disfrutaban los dos, porque elevaba un poco la dificultad y les daba oportunidad de engañar a su rival con la nieve y el viento moviéndose incontrolablemente, unas veces a su favor y otras veces en su contra.

Dranzer lanzaba cual balas sus ardientes plumas rojas, pero Wolborg se encontraba como pez en el agua, por lo que no se le dificultaba esquivarlas. Repentinamente Tala hizo una maniobra que tomó por sorpresa a Kai, consiguiendo sacarlo de balance por un instante.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Demandó el líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le respondió agresivo mientras se recuperaba y devolvía el fuerte golpe consiguiendo que Wolborg se alejara un poco de su terreno.

-No estás concentrado, no pudiste leer ese movimiento. – Le regañó el pelirrojo.

Kai no dijo nada, así que respondió por medio de los violentos ataques de su blade azul, arremetiendo una y otra vez contra el lobo, quien comenzó a igualar su ritmo hasta conseguir estar parejos nuevamente.

-Mucho mejor, más vale que no te distraigas en el torneo. – Continuó picando en la herida del orgullo.

-¡¿Vas a seguir hablando?! – Reclamó Kai. – Porque hasta ahora no has peleado con todo lo que tienes.- Señaló molesto tratando de ignorar que en poco tiempo tendría que colocar una firma suya en un contrato que se le había ido de las manos.

-Tu tampoco, tu falta de seriedad en este juego me está cansando. – Dijo Tala sensatamente.

-¡Entonces a ver si puedes controlar esto! – Exclamó determinado a derrotar a Tala con un solo golpe.

-¡Vamos Wolborg! ¡Acaba con él! – Reaccionó el amo del lobo automáticamente.

Los contrincantes consiguieron expulsar todo el poder que sus bestias bit contenían, creando una cortina circular de aire que alejaba con gran fuerza los copos de nieve y la niebla que los acosaba, limpiando la atmósfera en el campo de batalla.

Ambos blades habían chocado y ninguno cedía un centímetro de terreno. Era impresionante ver como habían mejorado el manejo de sus nuevos beyblades, algo que Ian, Bryan y Spencer aún no conseguían lograr en su totalidad.

Habían pasado algunos minutos midiendo sus fuerzas, donde aún no podía notarse quién de los dos saldría victorioso. Los dos rusos estaban concentrados en sus blades, cualquiera que se distrajera podría significar su derrota, sin embargo los agudos reflejos de ambos lograron percibir al mismo tiempo como un objeto desconocido se aproximaba a toda velocidad hasta ellos desde la dirección contraria a la mansión.

De inmediato sus blades se separaron prestando atención a lo que acontecía.

-¿Es un…? – Se cuestionó Tala extrañado al ver como un beyblade negro giraba unos metros delante de ellos.

Kai frunció el ceño y apretó su puño derecho fuertemente. –Silke… - Pronunció llamando la atención de Tala.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Tala sin comprender nada.

Repentinamente el blade se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Wolborg rebotando al chocar con él, llegando lejos de Tala quien pudo distinguir fácilmente que ese blade negro era de una fuerza inferior.

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto? – Dijo casi en tono de burla cuando otro blade le golpeó por detrás. – ¡Maldición! – Exclamó al notar que eran más de uno.

-¡Ahí vienen! – Le comunicó Kai poniéndose en posición defensiva, listo para contraatacar cuando los tuviera a la distancia apropiada.

De entre la espesa niebla apareció un pequeño batallón de blades negros acompañado de un sonido similar a un chirrido que apenas y se distinguía entre el silbido del viento.

Los blades se dividieron en dos grupos y procedieron a atacar a cada beyluchador. Tala usaba los ataques congelantes de Wolborg al mismo tiempo que Kai lanzaba fuego con Dranzer, sin embargo los blades eran bastante resistentes a diferencia de la escasa fuerza que tenían.

* * *

Silke llevaba cerca de una hora redactando una hoja completa donde el Señor Voltaire debía firmar en la parte inferior cediendo todos los movimientos a su nieto y heredero solo por esa única ocasión. La alemana releyó nuevamente toda la cláusula mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo para descansar un poco su espalda, cuando una pequeña bandera roja sobresalió en la esquina inferior derecha del documento digital. Esto llamó su atención, ya que en cuestión de segundos su documento se cerró y al dar "click" sobre la pequeña señal se desplegó un mensaje que decía en alemán: "Intrusos en el sistema".

Silke alzó la ceja derecha y sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima.

\- No lo creo, no sería capaz de llegar a tanto… - Dijo para sí misma incrédula pero molesta por lo que no quería pensar.

Le tomó cerca de un minuto tomar la decisión, así que retiró la USB y se la volvió a colocar alrededor de la muñeca izquierda, se levantó y tomó su capa junto con sus pertenencias más indispensables, siendo su teléfono móvil, su monedero donde llevaba efectivo y su pasaporte además de su beyblade por supuesto. Todo lo colocó dentro de los bolsillos de su capa y sacó de su maleta su lanza-lanzador que se encontraba retraída en una sola barra de metal de unos cuarenta centímetros, la cual logró esconder parcialmente dentro de su bota, y que su capa ayudaría a encubrir.

Silke salió de su habitación con paso decidido en dirección a la biblioteca, sin embargo fue interceptada por Ludmila en el camino.

-"Señorita Jürgen, no necesitaba salir de su habitación, pero dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?"- Preguntó la mujer.

Silke se encontraba un poco agitada pero lo disimulaba a la perfección, por lo que le preguntó de forma seria. – "Discúlpeme Ludmila, es solo que me surgió una duda acerca del contrato, y deseaba resolverlo con Kai yo misma, ¿pudiera decirme donde se encuentra?"-

-"Oh, el joven se fue con su amigo Tala a entrenar afuera, si es muy urgente puedo hacer que vayan por ellos" – Se ofreció la mujer a dar una solución al problema.

-"Le agradezco la intención, pero ya conoce a Kai, seguro se molestaría, y eso sería perjudicial para nuestro acuerdo. Yo iré, solo dígame como llegar."- Suplicó un poco insistente.

-"Bueno, en realidad no se encuentran lejos, usualmente practican debajo de la colina, el problema es la tormenta, se perderá entre tanta niebla sin mencionar el frío de la ventisca."- Le aconsejó.

-"Eso no es más importante que esta nueva imposición…" – Silke lo meditó un poco, necesitaba llegar hasta donde Kai a la mayor prontitud sin que nadie más interfiriera. En ese momento no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los sirvientes. Así que pensó rápido y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –"Ludmila, tal vez sea un abuso lo que voy a solicitarle, pero ¿de casualidad tendrán caballos?"- Preguntó esperanzada.

-"Por supuesto señorita, tenemos diez, pero me temo que sería arriesgado para usted a menos…"- Ludmila se quedó pensativa a lo que Silke se mantuvo expectante. –"En realidad el caballo del amo Kai pudiera ser una buena opción, ya que está entrenado para volver a la mansión desde cualquier punto dentro de la extensa propiedad, pero ¿acaso usted sabe montar?" –

Eso era lo que Silke estaba esperando. –"Desde luego que sí, desde los cinco años fui instruida con la silla femenina, así que sería de mucha utilidad si tuvieran una." – Respondió aliviada.

Ludmila la miró por algunos segundos y se dirigió a un teléfono cercano sobre una mesita. La mujer marcó un número e hizo una petición en ruso.

-"Buenas tardes, ¿pudieran preparar a Zar para salir de inmediato? Ah y por favor ensíllenlo con la albarda de la Señora Hiwatari"- Terminó por colgar tras recibir la respuesta afirmativa de aquello.

Silke se mantuvo quieta esperando escuchar a la anciana.

-"Todo está en preparación, en seguida haré que un sirviente la lleve hasta las caballerizas; la silla es un poco anticuada ya que pertenecía a la abuela del joven, espero el asunto se arregle pronto." – Le respondió con una sonrisa a la que Silke correspondió, sin embargo se sentía avergonzada por tener en mente que quizá toda esa amabilidad era una farsa y quizá estaba siendo guiada hasta una trampa, por lo que debía tener cuidado.

Un empleado llegó con paso veloz y le solicitó a Silke que lo siguiera, la alemana se despidió de Ludmila y fue detrás del hombre, quien la llevó por algunos pasillos un poco revueltos, lo cual ella temió que la tratasen de confundir, pero debía fingir que no pasaba nada o podrían ponerse en su contra. Por fin emergieron de los que eran pasillos de servicio, para salir por la parte trasera de la mansión con dirección a los establos.

Dentro de las cálidas caballerizas, se encontraba fuera de su corral un hermoso caballo con el pelaje mediano de color grisáceo y la crin plateada, muy adecuado para tolerar los crudos inviernos rusos. El orgulloso equino posaba recto cual caballo de desfile, y tenía sobre su lomo una elegante albarda de cuero claro con algunas flores dibujadas. Al costado izquierdo del animal se encontraba una pequeña escalinata que constaba de tres escalones de madera. Silke se aproximó hasta él luego de contemplar su belleza, y subió sin ayuda de nadie a la silla, la cual estaba acostumbrada a usar, acomodando su capa sobre los cuartos traseros del animal para que no estorbase, pero cuidando que su lanzador se mantuviera escondido. El cuidador le entregó las riendas de cuero rojas y le dio algunas indicaciones.

-"Buena tarde señorita, Zar es un caballo muy inteligente, por lo que no requerirá de un fuete para hacerlo correr, solo debe darle los siguientes comandos en japonés: debe decir "Iku" para aumentar la velocidad, si desea detenerse "Mate" y una cosa más, si llegase a perder el camino, solo diga la palabra "Uchi", y de inmediato él se dirigirá hacia acá."- Le informó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera partir.

-"No lo olvidaré, muchas gracias"- Le dijo gentilmente para luego dirigirse al caballo. –"Muy bien Zar, "Iku"!" – Le ordenó al animal quien de inmediato comenzó a galopar a gran velocidad saliendo de la cálida habitación en dirección a la cruda tormenta que azotaba a la intemperie.

La invitada se aventuró en compañía del caballo de su difícil socio. Su capa se movía con el viento y el galope del animal, y la escasa luz restante de la puesta de sol se difuminaba confusamente entre la niebla y los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar. La temperatura decreciente no conseguía llegar hasta ella, debido a que se sentía molesta por lo que había ocurrido en su habitación. La actividad de Kai no terminaba de parecerle sospechosa, ¿cómo era que alguien deseaba entrenar en medio de un clima tan extremo como ese? Quizá hasta ese pelirrojo le estaba ayudando respecto al aparente "hackeo" de su información. No quería creerlo, ya que el chico parecía ser muy orgulloso y decente, por lo que no podía ser que intentara apropiarse de la información ajena de otra compañía. El asunto podía llegar a complicarse en términos legales, por eso era de vital importancia esclarecer todo a la brevedad.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai y Tala se encontraban en desventaja numérica en medio de la ventisca, no era que aquellos blades fueran un gran adversario, pero la cantidad era difícil de controlar. Rápidamente los estaban haciendo retroceder y los desgastaban con cada minuto que pasaba a diferencia de los misteriosos blades que no perdían fuerza rotativa. Lo más complicado era que no podían volver a lanzarlos ya que eso significaría que estarían indefensos por unos instantes.

-¡Pero que molestos! ¡Son como cucarachas! – Reclamó Tala deshaciéndose de un grupo de cinco blades a la vez, entretanto otro grupo llegaba a seguir arremetiendo contra Wolborg.

-Estas cosas deben tener algún tipo de motor en su interior, por ello no se detienen. – Dijo Kai comenzando a cansarse de lanzar el fuego de Dranzer sin ningún resultado.

Tala también comenzaba a sentir la fatiga que implicaba seguir peleando una y otra vez contra blades indestructibles, lo que comenzó a preocuparlo a cerca del autor de tal ataque.

-Si no los destruimos pronto estaremos en problemas… - Comentó incómodo por la realidad del inconveniente.

Intentaron mantener el control un poco más, pero necesitaban un respiro para recuperarse y volver a lanzar a Dranzer y Wolborg quienes comenzaban a ir más y más lento. De alguna forma, el pelotón de al menos cincuenta blades lo notó por lo que decidieron atacar con todo cuando los jugadores ya se encontraban demasiado debilitados. Los rusos vieron esto como un golpe inminente e intentaron prepararse para resistir ese que podía ser el ataque final, toda la batalla comenzaba a ponerse en su contra hasta que un blade distinto cortó parte de la línea de ataque de trompos negros haciéndolos volar por los aires. Kai de inmediato reconoció aquel beyblade aguamarina, solo se giró para ver entre la ventisca a Silke con su lanza cabalgando sobre Zar a quince metros de distancia de toda la acción.

-¡¿Quién te prestó mi caballo?! – Fue lo primero que dijo Kai - ¿Y de dónde sacaste es ridícula silla?-

-Ludmila dijo que podía usarlo, y la silla era de tu abuela. – Aclaró Silke tras descender con cuidado de Zar corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No deberías estar aquí! – Le refunfuñó Kai.

\- Creo que no pude haber llegado en mejor momento. – Respondió Silke desde su posición.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda así que vete de aquí. – Le contestó Kai de mala manera desconfiando de la chica.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ustedes están perdiendo. – Le reprochó Silke poniéndose igual de seria y con buenas razones para ello.

\- ¿¡Quieren discutirlo más tarde!? – Gritó Tala dirigiéndose a ambos poniendo el ejemplo lo que cesó la discusión para obligarlos a concentrarse. –Aquí vienen nuevamente. – Susurró Tala.

Silke se puso frente a Tala sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué están esperando? Relancen sus beyblades, yo los cubriré. – Indicó Silke disponiéndose a enfrentar los cincuenta blades ella sola.

Kai y Tala se miraron, no tenían de otra que confiar en ella, y esa confianza estaba a prueba, por lo que tomaron nuevamente a los desgastados Dranzer y Wolborg preparándose a lanzar cuando fuese apropiado. Esto les otorgó unos segundos de descanso cuando la chica embestía con Gekiryu al grupo que se disponía a atacarla nuevamente.

La tremenda fuerza de Gekiryu no demoró en mostrarse, prácticamente hizo chuza (1) con los enemigos haciéndolos volar por los aires, sin embargo, ni esto fue suficiente ya que al caer continuaron girando con la misma potencia de antes, lo que llamó la atención de Silke.

-Qué raro… - Pronunció para sí viendo como una vez más venían contra ella.

Esperó paciente al notar cómo se dividían en tres grupos, y dos de ellos pasaban a su lado derecho e izquierdo, impactando con Wolborg de un lado y con Dranzer del otro. La chica miró a ambos jugadores.

-Ahora estamos más parejos. – Le dijo Tala, a lo que Silke le asintiera con seguridad.

Cada jugador intentaba destruir los blades con sus propios medios pero eran demasiado persistentes, parecía que luchaban más contra una máquina que contra otro jugador.

A pesar de los certeros golpes de Gekiryu, los blades zumbaban pasando demasiado cerca de Silke quien usaba su lanza para protegerse de ellos, lo que fue una llamada de atención para Kai quien notó como tenía algunos errores de novata, sin embargo se esforzaba en continuar peleando a la par con ellos.

Lentamente los blades los hicieron retroceder modificando su estrategia de juego hasta que los tres estuvieron espalda con espalda.

-¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó la chica apretando los dientes.

-El material de esos blades es casi indestructible. – Respondió Kai.

-Tal vez nos vaya mejor si podemos debilitarlo. – Intuyó Tala al verse rodeados por completo por el pelotón negro.

-Un cambio drástico de temperatura quizá lo haría. Silke, tu primero, vuelve a elevarlos por los aires. – Le impulsó Kai con la voz más seria que se le pudiera escuchar. Él había confirmado la fuerza descomunal que poseía aquella bestia bit de gran tamaño que pertenecía a Silke, por lo que quizá si ella conseguía volver a levantar a los blades de su sitio como había hecho antes, estos estarían vulnerables a los ataques de los dos Blitzkrieg Boys.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo los cubriré hasta que estén listos!- Exclamó Silke observando cual sería la mejor estrategia para ello. – ¡Lo tengo! – Respondió triunfante. – ¡Gekiryu aparece! –

Del blade azul aguamarina apareció una luz que brillaba entre los escasos rayos de sol que quedaban en la explanada, hasta que una inmensa bestia bit apareció poniendo en duda todo lo que Tala conocía a cerca de dichos espíritus sagrados. El imponente Dragón se dirigió contra los atacantes que circulaban a los tres jóvenes, consiguiendo levantarlos inclusive a mayor altura que la primera vez por encima de las cabezas de los jugadores.

-¡A un lado Silke! – Gritó Kai.

La castaña hizo que Gekiryu desapareciera para protegerlo de la fuerte llamarada que daba de lleno a los indefensos trompos que comenzaban a caer del cielo.

-¡Wolborg! ¡Novae Rog! – Tala continuó el ataque después de Kai para congelar los blades después de aquel inevitable incremento de temperatura.

-¡Mi turno! – Pensó la chica rápidamente al ver caer los pequeños bloques de hielo en los que estaban inmersos los blades enemigos. -¡Vamos Gekiryu! ¡Acábalos! – Ordenó la chica a su bestia bit que terminó por destrozar los cubos de agua sólida en miles de pedazos que cayeron alrededor de ellos.

Todo había terminado. Habían trabajado en equipo sin siquiera haberlo planeado y el resultado había sido la victoria, la cual no hubieran podido conseguir solos. Los tres se miraron sin decir nada, y cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos al respecto, siendo Kai quien dudaba que Silke hubiera llegado tan "convenientemente", Tala que se encontraba satisfecho con el buen trabajo que habían realizado en conjunto y Silke quien quería verificar las pistas de lo acontecido intentando relacionarlas con el hackeo de su información.

La chica avanzó un par de pasos. -Eso fue extraño… me pregunto de que estarán forjados- Dijo Silke mientras levantaba un trozo de anillo de ataque entre sus dedos.

Repentinamente algunos trozos de los blades empezaron a parpadear con una tenue luz roja, lo que hizo a Kai reaccionar rápidamente, consiguiendo llegar hasta donde Silke para sujetarla de la cintura y alejarla de un jalón de su posición original a la par de Tala quien se cubría en dirección contraria.

Nieve voló por todo el sitio detrás de un espantoso estruendo ocasionado por los restos de beyblades. Kai y Silke se encontraban parcialmente sepultados por la nieve, hasta que la alemana pudo ponerse de rodillas tosiendo un poco de nieve que tenía en la boca.

-¿Estás herida? – Preguntó Kai mirándola.

-Estoy bien… solo un poco aturdida… - reconoció Silke sujetándose ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Se acabó. – Exclamó Tala llamando la atención de ambos a la par que tomaba su celular y tecleaba algunos números. - Spencer, traigan la camioneta al páramo, de prisa. – Ordenó Tala a uno de sus compañeros.

Silke se levantó con cuidado, aun sintiendo un zumbido en el oído izquierdo, sin embargo se acercó a donde alcanzó a divisar un objeto rojizo el cual levantó revelando solo una parte de su lanzador.

-Ay no… se rompió. – Se lamentó la chica viendo lo que ahora solo era la punta de una lanza.

Los rusos no dijeron nada y se miraron mutuamente intercambiando miradas que indicaban cierta preocupación.

De pronto se vieron iluminados por los faros de una camioneta negra, la cual Ian abrió la puerta intermedia.

-Silke, súbete con Ian – Ordenó Tala, más que una petición.

La castaña se aproximó sin contratiempo y tomó la mano de Ian para ayudarse a subir a los asientos de en medio.

-Kai, ¿qué esperas? – Preguntó Tala desde el vehículo.

-Zar, "Uchi" – Indicó Kai tras acariciar la frente del animal que de inmediato partió en dirección a la mansión.

El bicolor también subió a la camioneta y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Y… a dónde? – Preguntó Bryan quien iba al volante sin comprender mucho, como el caballo, la chica y la petición de Tala.

-Sólo sal de aquí- Ordenó el líder con una mirada helada que causó entendimiento en el conductor quien solo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

* * *

 ***1 Chuza.** Es la acción de tirar los diez pinos de un solo tiro en el boliche. En inglés la palabra es "Strike".

 _Aprovecharé para hablar un poco de la princesa, Marie-Angelique es un personaje que surgió tras pensar que a Silke le hacía falta una persona con quien hablar y que la entendiera, lo que ser verá en capítulos más adelante, ademas de que es un buen contraste con la personalidad de la OC principal del fic. Tengo algunos bocetos que aún no he terminado, pero cuando esté listos dejaré el link de mi deviant art para ilustrar a este par de OC´s a quienes les he tomado mucho cariño (más del que me pudiera imaginar 3 )._


	12. Chapter 12

**Buena Madrugada! Me he quedado sin palabras tras haber recibido 4 Reviews! Por lo que quiero agradecer de manera muy especial:**

 _ **Lectora:**_

 **Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me siento honrada de leer que te parece interesante la trama, la verdad me costó varios añitos llegar hasta este punto y estoy muy emocionada de saber que alguien que estudia comercio encuentra creíble el negocio de los Hiwatari y los Jürgens, en realidad me basé un poco en los contratos de compraventa que se manejan en la empresa que trabajo (venta de cocinas de lujo) y algunos términos los busqué para dar esa apariencia más profesional y me da muchísimo gusto saber que han llenado las expectativas de quienes conocen a fondo cómo funcionan los negocios. Además de que me pareció que era una buena posibilidad de explorar otras áreas desconocidas a cerca de algunos personajes como Kai, quien sabemos que en el futuro se vuelve el presidente de su compañía, eso debió haber empezado en algún lado por lo que me pareció una buena fuente de inspiración.**

 **Por otro lado tienes toda la razón, Ian, Bryan y Spencer merecen más protagonismo por lo que al releer parte de lo que ya tenía escrito en este capítulo seguí tu consejo, edité varias cosas y los involucré más, y no te preocupes, que a partir de este momento irán integrándose más y más a la trama por lo que espero te agraden los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Agradezco tus ánimos y así seguiré y ya con más personajes el fic dará para muchos capítulos más.**

 **Te mando un gran saludo y gracias por leer este fic. :3**

 _ **ShadowTamerBlack:**_

 **¡Hola amiga! Que gusto me da saber de ti y que te diviertas con los capítulos sobre las emociones que la acción y el drama han producido en este asunto, todo eso significa que he hecho bien mi tarea jeje lo que me pone extra contenta.**

 **Respecto a la personalidad de Silke, será algo que se irá descubriendo lentamente pero veo que tú ya la tienes bien analizada, es cierto que es una chica que ha tenido que madurar en muchos aspectos para ser tomada en serio en el mundo laboral por lo que la relación con los rusos quizá no sea tan complicada como ellos podrían imaginar, tendrás que leer este capítulo para comprender lo que digo jojojo. Y debo reconocer que incluso para mí es un misterio el atacante O_O (mentira fufu). Quien sabe, aún faltan muchas cosas que revelar para llegar hasta ese punto, muchas de las cuales aún ando planificando :v .**

 **Respecto al DA, ya tengo cuenta pero mi Photoshop murió y el boceto de M.A. y Silke lo estoy realizando en mi celular en una aplicación buenísima para dibujar, por lo que espero acabarlo para la próxima actualización ya que el único momento que tengo para dibujar es cuando voy y cuando vuelvo del trabajo :( jeje pero ya está un 75% terminado por lo que no demorará más allá del capi. 13. También quiero ver tu DA así que pásamelo porfa! *3***

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, continuaré con la trama para seguirte sorprendiendo. ;)**

 _ **Sabaku no akari:**_

 **¡Bienvenida nuevamente a este loco fic! Estoy contenta de que el ataque misterioso haya sido de tu gusto, es un pequeño truco para empezar a ponerle sabor al negocio que llevaban hasta ahora en el que Silke también debe participar velando por sus propios intereses, pero bueno, una chica que le responda apropiadamente a Kai no puede hacer menos que eso. En realidad yo pienso lo mismo que tú respecto a la actitud de Kai contra el rival que le derrotó. Hasta cierto punto puede ser muy machista y comportarse como un malcriado y más cuando no obtiene ninguna clase de respuesta negativa por parte de su enemigo.**

 **Lo que comentas sobre la personalidad original de Kai es algo muy cierto, en Beyblade 2000 él hablaba poco pero lo hacía más a menudo, sin embargo en G-Revolution no solo él, sino otros personajes como Max se volvieron más serios. En cierto punto me atrevo a pensar que maduraron pero pensé mucho en cómo conseguir que interactuaran, ya que Silke igual prefiere el silencio y de ser así entonces no pasaría nada de nada en el fic ._.U por lo que el negocio fue la mejor forma de enfrentarlos, ya que por más que se odien, un negocio es algo muy serio y no les queda de otra que involucrarse.**

 **Personalmente solo en fics cómicos acepto que cambien las personalidades originales, pero en fics más serios creo que es importante mantenerlos lo más natural posible y que si van a cambiar debido a algún asunto debe ser lenta y justificadamente para poder ver esa evolución por lo que agradezco mucho tu cumplido, y cuesta bastante trabajo, a veces cuando me quedo sin ideas veo capítulos para intentar meterme en el momento y que palabras serían las adecuadas para el personaje dependiendo de la situación.**

 **También debo decir que demoré en los capítulos anteriores al buscar nombres adecuados y tratar de emparejar los nombres de las bestias bit a como solían ser en los equipos originales que todas tenían en el nombre al principio o al final as mismas letras, por lo que si me divertí inventándolos.**

 **Gracias por tus ánimos, continuaré escribiendo hasta llegar al capítulo 50 (creo que por ahí andará terminando XD) :9**

 _ **Lunaroja:**_

 **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, cada vez que veo la emoción que producen los capítulos que se me ocurren me animo mucho más a incrementar la trama, por lo que te dejo con el capítulo 12 y espero que te siga entreteniendo como los anteriores, te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de compartir mi historia. *_***

* * *

-Capítulo XII-

El silencio era sepulcral en el vehículo. Los rusos sabían comunicarse en mutismo, quizá solo la actitud callada de Kai era complicada de interpretar. Silke no decía nada, solo notaba como sus compañeros de viaje miraban discretamente diferentes puntos fuera de la camioneta. Los rusos al frente vigilaban la retaguardia con ayuda de los espejos retrovisores, Ian miraba de un lado a otro los costados exteriores desde su sitio, y con ayuda del espejo central, la alemana comprendió lo que hacían Kai y Tala, que era vigilar el frente. La chica de inmediato comprendió la situación, no estaban completamente a salvo y era lo que ella temía. Pasó cerca de media hora, hasta que entraron dentro de un profundo túnel en el que transitaban diversos vehículos a altas velocidades, por lo que tras cerciorarse de no ser seguidos, llegó el momento de discutir lo que sucedía.

-Bryan, dirígete a San Petersburgo. – Ordenó Tala consiguiendo que el conductor se distrajera ligeramente, pero dadas las circunstancias él y los demás no reprocharon nada.

Silke giró levemente su cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo, no dijo nada pero las palabras no eran necesarias para que el líder comprendiera.

-Vendrás con nosotros por ahora, tengo preguntas que hacerte. – Respondió al gesto de la chica.

-Empieza entonces, yo también tengo cosas que declarar. – Dijo sin tener problema alguno con hacer un viaje en auto de ocho horas a la ciudad "vecina" de Moscú.

-¡Esperen un segundo! No entiendo nada, ¿¡qué fue lo que pasó allá atrás!? Tenemos derecho a saber ¿o no? – Interrumpió Bryan un poco receloso.

-Es cierto, se suponía que Silke estaba dentro de la mansión. – Recordó Spencer.

Ian solo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo como si temiera que pudiera traer un arma o algo parecido.

-Solo puedo explicarles lo que me llevó hasta su ubicación. – Dijo tras un suspiro. – Me encontraba en la habitación designada terminando de hacer los cambios en el contrato cuando el sistema de seguridad de la compañía me cerró el documento para protegerlo de un intruso inminente, por lo que tendrás que disculparme pero creí que intentabas jugar sucio. – Señaló con su mirada ámbar a Kai quien escuchaba todo atentamente sin creerle mucho a la alemana desde el asiento trasero.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Bryan vuelve a la mansión, necesitamos recuperar esos datos que… - Silke levantó su manga izquierda mostrando la preciosa pulsera de oro lo cual apaciguó la orden de Tala.

-¿A caso crees que soy tan descuidada? No iba a dejar algo tan importante. – Respondió la chica un poco ida. – Solo tomé lo necesario en caso de que todo se complicara y decidí buscar a Kai para esclarecer el asunto. Fue cuando encontré a Ludmila y me dijo dónde buscarlos. Después de eso me hallaba en la nevada con Zar cuando vi a lo lejos como ustedes dos se encontraban beybatallando, me quedé unos instantes observándolos hasta que pude notar como estaban siendo atacados, por lo que supongo tú no eres el culpable. En fin, me sorprendió mucho la resistencia de aquellos beyblades y ya ni se diga la explosión… -

Kai se mantenía frívolo, pero tanto él como Tala, habían descartado la posibilidad de que Silke hubiera causado el ataque desde el momento en que la detonación los tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Explosión? – Alzó la ceja Ian incrédulo de lo que decía la chica.

-Después de lo que has visto, la situación se ha vuelto peligrosa, además de que ya no es una coincidencia – Proclamó Tala.

-Eso supongo. – Corroboró Silke.

-Entrégame esos datos y regresa a Alemania, me encargaré de revisar si hay algún rastro. – Determinó Kai matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

-De ninguna manera, estos datos me pertenecen y la información me concierne tanto como a ti, si quieres investigarlos me quedaré con ustedes hasta dar con el sujeto. – Respondió decidida. A pesar de que los ingenieros de su compañía podrían encontrar al culpable no deseaba extender el problema.

-Podría quitártelos por las malas. – La amenazó de pronto.

-Inténtalo – Respondió ella levantando su blade frunciendo delicadamente el ceño.

-Suficiente. – Demandó Tala.

-Ah… se estaba poniendo bueno… - Se lamentó Bryan desde el volante.

-No se dan cuenta que al atacante le conviene más tenerlos separados que juntos, y que sus compañías están en riesgo. – Observó Tala haciéndolos entrar en razón.

Silke volvió a guardar a Gekiryu.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto… de no ser por la unión de nuestras habilidades quizá nos hubieran derrotado. – Admitió Silke un poco perspicaz.

-Te propongo una pequeña alianza, te unes a nuestro equipo mientras investigamos los datos y damos con el autor de todo este problema. – Dijo Tala sin flaquear.

-No lo hará, solo nos estorbará. – Objetó de inmediato Kai alzando la voz.

-¿Dices eso a pesar de que fuiste derrotado por ella?– Cuestionó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

Kai no podía reclamar sobre eso, se tornó molesto mirando a Silke de una forma desagradable, a quien no le importaba escuchar la opinión del antiguo Blade Breaker.

-Apoyo a Kai – Intervino inesperadamente Ian alzando una mano, en quien se fijó de inmediato la autoritaria mirada de Tala. – La chica no debería quedarse. -

Silke no dijo nada mientras su compañero de asiento tomaba una actitud muy parecida a la que Kai le dedicaba siempre. Y al dueño de Wyborg se le unieron otras voces.

-Yo tampoco me siento cómodo con la decisión Tala. – Informó Bryan al volante.

-¿Tala no crees que esto es un poco precipitado? – Cuestionó Spencer tranquilizando las cosas.

\- Yo soy el capitán y todas mis acciones son para bien de este equipo. La meta es llegar al primer lugar del torneo y si desafían mi autoridad puede arreglarse. – Se impuso sobre sus camaradas obteniendo solo el silencio de la aceptación. – ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó serio dirigiendo la diestra a Silke quien pudo percibir el gran carácter dominante que el pelirrojo tenía sobre los otros.

La alemana lo meditó un poco mirando la mano de Tala antes de estrecharla con la suya.

-Acepto, jugaré con ustedes hasta encontrar al culpable de todo esto, haré lo que sea necesario para descubrirlo ya que no necesito que sea un peligro en el futuro de la empresa de mi familia, hasta entonces posponemos nuestro acuerdo. – Dijo refiriéndose a Kai quien se sentía incómodo con lo que estaba sucediendo.

A Tala no le importaba la furia de Kai, ya que se había percatado del gran poder que Silke poseía, en cuanto al bicolor no le quedaban más opciones que tolerar el equipo con la nueva integrante porque a pesar de todo era imposible llegar a la final con otro grupo que no fuera precisamente ese.

-Bienvenida a los Blitzkrieg Boys – Dijo con seriedad.

-Gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Respondió convencida de sus palabras, no sin antes agregar algo más – Sin embargo, no quiero que nadie fuera de nosotros se entere de lo ocurrido en el páramo. – Exigió sin dar opción a discusión.

-Como quieras. – dijo Tala antes de soltar su mano. – ¿Pero qué hay de Robert? ¿A caso no se preguntará dónde estás? – Cuestionó dudoso.

-No se preocupen, él confía en mí, además con todo el asunto del torneo estará muy ocupado. – Dijo despreocupada.

-No inspiras mucha confianza. – Susurró Kai antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos ante la inevitable nueva situación.

Silke no dijo nada, comprendía de alguna forma que todo el misterio sonaba a traición pero ella tenía sus propios motivos. Bryan, Spencer e Ian, no dijeron nada más, solo aborrecían la idea de tener que lidiar con Kai y la chica quien no les agradaba del todo, sin embargo respetaban todas y cada una de las decisiones de Tala, por lo que el silencio volvió una vez más al auto.

Pasaron más de 3 horas en mutismo total, la noche ya había caído sobre la poco transitada autopista en la que raramente se veía algún otro vehículo, ya que con la construcción del tren que realizaba el recorrido en casi la mitad del tiempo, la carretera se usaba cada vez menos. El silencio se quebró repentinamente por Bryan.

-Tala, hace falta combustible. – Dijo al ver el foco indicador del tanque parpadear.

-Entonces detengámonos en la próxima estación de gasolina, y aprovechemos para cambiar de lugares, así Bryan y Spencer podrán descansar, Kai y yo nos haremos cargo. – Concluyó Tala.

Pronto, llegaron hasta un tranquilo y poco transitado camino, donde se localizaba una pequeña tienda de conveniencia que vendía combustible. Bryan detuvo el auto y Kai y Tala bajaron para proceder a cambiar de lugares, mientras Bryan e Ian revisaban los niveles de la camioneta.

-Spencer, ve a la tienda por víveres para esta semana. – Ordenó Tala, a lo que el ruso más alto acató la orden.

-Yo lo acompaño. – Dijo Silke de pronto, bajando del auto, pasando a un lado de Tala quien no dijo nada.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió tras el tintineo de una campanilla que colgaba a un costado de la misma, se encontraba atendida por una pareja de ancianos bien abrigados que se sorprendieron un poco al ver a un chico tan serio y voluminoso entrar en la solitaria noche. La mujer se preocupó ligeramente hasta que Silke entró y saludó cortésmente.

-"Buenas noches" – Pronunció amablemente en ruso.

-"Buenas noches niña, ¿que se le ofrece?"- Preguntó el anciano hombre de barba blanca.

-"Vengo con el chico de allá" – Dijo señalando a Spencer quien la volteó a ver algo extrañado ya que cargaba un par de pesados recipientes de agua potable sin mayor dificultad.

-"Oh ya veo, van de campamento" – Intuyó la anciana.

-"Algo así" – Respondió Silke sonriente.

-"Queremos té negro **(0)** , carne seca, harina, leche, huevos, aceite, queso y vegetales enlatados, seis de cada uno"- Solicitó el ruso bruscamente.

-"Seguro joven" – Respondió el anciano mientras sacaba una caja de madera para ponerla sobre la barra y comenzar a colocar lo que el rubio había pedido.

-"Iré a dejar esto, volveré"- Informó Spencer dándose la vuelta a lo que Silke solo asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

-"¿Todo se encuentra bien niña?"- Le susurró la anciana en voz baja tras ver la seriedad de los chicos que esperaban afuera.

-"Por supuesto, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo" – Confesó sonriente la alemana, calmando las ideas de la mujer.

-"No seas tan desconfiada esposa mía" – Reprochó el señor con una ligera carcajada –"Aquí están los víveres niña, seis de cada uno" – Dijo el anciano.

-"Muy bien, ¿cuánto sería?"- Preguntó Silke sacando una elegante billetera. –"Los víveres y la gasolina"-

-"En total sería…"- El hombre comenzó a hacer las cuentas en una hoja de papel. –" 4.995,51 rublos, ese auto que ustedes tienen consume mucho combustible."- Comentó el hombre.

Silke sacó algunos billetes, reuniendo la cantidad de 5.000,00 rublos – "Bueno es que de otra forma no cabríamos; puede quedarse con el cambio, le agradezco mucho todo, que pasen buena noche" – Agradeció la chica mientras tomaba la pesada caja entre sus manos.

-"Muchas gracias señorita, ¿necesita ayuda con eso?"- Se ofreció el anciano.

-"No se moleste, yo puedo" –Respondió sonriente.

-"Espere, por su buena compra le obsequiaré estas galletas, son buenas para el frío que se avecina" – Insistió la anciana poniendo el paquete sobre la caja.

-"Oh, vaya que amable, resultarán muy útiles, muchas gracias." – Se despidió Silke finalmente antes de salir por la puerta.

La chica se dirigió hasta donde Spencer acomodaba el agua en la zona de carga de la camioneta, dejando un poco sorprendidos al resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys que dudaban que ella pudiera levantar algo más pesado que un beyblade.

-¿Dónde coloco esto?- Preguntó Silke a Spencer quien aún no la había visto.

-Puedes ponerla a un lado del neumático – Respondió sorprendido ante la acción de la chica.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos – Dijo tras acomodar la caja y cerrar la cajuela.

-Pero aún falta pagar…- Interrumpió Spencer.

-Ya todo está saldado – Informó la alemana antes de subir nuevamente a su asiento.

-Hum… tienes razón, solo le interesa el dinero – Le comentó Tala a Kai antes de subirse a los asientos delanteros del vehículo.

Tala tomó el control del vehículo retomando el camino hacia San Petersburgo, mientras Kai hacía de copiloto. El frío aumentaba debajo de un estrellado cielo mientras ya pasaban de la media noche y los pasajeros de los asientos traseros descansaban un poco mientras Kai y Tala se ocupaban de conducir. Los cinco rusos estaban acostumbrados al frío extremo de su tierra madre, aunque a Kai le sorprendía un poco, o más bien le molestaba notar que Silke se encontrara dormida profundamente protegida por su larga capa sin ningún inconveniente. No le agradaba como había terminado uniéndose a su equipo, y su compañero pelirrojo lo había notado, por lo que susurró con tranquilidad.

-Pudiste dejarla morir, ahora tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad. – Comentó divertido consiguiendo como respuesta un resoplido de parte de Kai que miró en dirección opuesta a Tala conformándose con la irónica realidad.

Las horas continuaron transcurriendo por la desolada carretera en medio de bosques que serpenteaban y se iban convirtiendo en tundra por el alejado norte de la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Cada vez se veían menos restos de civilización, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña desviación casi imperceptible entre una pareja de tétricos árboles sin hojas donde la camioneta dio un giro a la izquierda para seguir por el camino no pavimentado. Tala disminuyó la velocidad debido a que la oscuridad era tan espesa que los faros no alumbraban más allá de cinco o seis metros.

Finalmente tras un largo e inesperado viaje, el reloj del auto marcaba cerca de las 3:00 am, y entre el camino lúgubre y ascendente con los bordes nevados, llegaron hasta una antigua construcción la cual lucía bastante desatendida. Tala detuvo el auto frente a una gran puerta de madera con adornos metálicos, y sin decir nada, Spencer, Bryan, Ian y Kai descendieron para abrir el acceso. Silke se despertó al sentir el movimiento e intentó imitar a los otros sin saber lo que sucedía cuando la puerta de la camioneta se cerró antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella.

\- No salgas. – Le dijo Tala mirándola desde el retrovisor.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañada y algo adormilada.

-Los lobos nos acechan desde que ingresamos a esta área. – Susurró Tala.

-¿Lobos? – Se extrañó la alemana. Así que puso atención a lo que hacían los otros abajo. Spencer llevaba en la mano un "pie de cabra" **(1)** que se encontraba en la zona de herramientas del vehículo en la parte posterior, y se dedicaba a forzar la gran puerta que tenían al frente para evitar destruirla si usaba su beyblade, mientras Kai, Ian y Bryan apuntaban sus lanzadores en distintas direcciones para protegerlo.

Finalmente el acceso cedió y Spencer con la ayuda de Bryan empujaron ambas puertas que se mantenían pegadas debido al hielo. Aquella fue la señal para que Tala ingresara el vehículo seguidos de Kai e Ian, tras los cuales las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

-Ahora si puedes bajar. – Le indicó Tala tras apagar el motor, dejando las luces encendidas.

Silke no se quedó atrás, por lo que abrió la puerta y descendió hasta reunirse con los demás.

La habitación donde se encontraba la camioneta era la cochera que daba a un gran patio anterior a la fachada principal de lo que parecía ser un edificio de tipo religioso. Era difícil verlo por completo ya que solo los reflectores del auto iluminaban una diminuta parte de él.

-Vayan a buscar madera para la chimenea, dormiremos el resto de la noche en la sala de estar y mañana ya decidiremos qué hacer. – Dijo Tala a Ian y Bryan entregándoles una de las dos lámparas que llevaba el kit de emergencia de la camioneta. –Silke, ve con ellos y no te separes. Nosotros abriremos las puertas del edificio administrativo. – Dijo refiriéndose a Kai y Spencer.

Ian comenzó a avanzar en dirección este por un largo pasillo que circundaba el patio seguido de cerca por Bryan y Silke. La chica iba curiosa prestando atención a todos los pasillos que se cruzaban mientras intentaba hacer un mapa mental de como volver a donde se encontraba la entrada. Todo era muy confuso y similar. Tras algunos minutos el pasillo finalizó en una puerta, la cual Ian abrió con facilidad con el apoyo de su blade, rompiendo el oxidado candado que la custodiaba.

Al abrirla y con ayuda de la lámpara de mano se podían distinguir algunos leños cortados y apilados, listos para usarse lo que le pareció insólito a Silke, ya que todo el lugar lucía abandonado pero las cosas se encontraban ordenadas como si aquel sitio hubiera estado esperando a que llegasen.

Bryan se aproximó para tomar una gran cantidad de leños con tremenda facilidad, Ian hacía lo mismo, por lo que ella se aproximó y tomó los que pudo cargar sin importarle manchar su prenda blanca. Sus ahora compañeros la esperaban ocultando su sorpresa. Cuando la conocieron creyeron que sería una niña mimada al igual que Marie-Angelique, pero Silke era diferente, ya que mostraba su compromiso con el equipo, por lo que al verla lista, comenzaron el regreso a donde se encontraban Tala y los otros.

Al llegar al punto de partida, vieron las luces del auto apagadas, por lo que se dirigieron directamente hacia el edificio que tenía la puerta abierta, tras entrar, Ian se encargó de cerrar y siguieron su camino atravesando lo que parecía ser el escritorio de una secretaria. Más allá se encontraba un nuevo pasillo el cual cruzaron hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta donde pudieron divisar la luz de la segunda lámpara.

Finalmente se vieron reunidos con los otros que se encontraban preparando la chimenea para colocar los leños.

Ian se aproximó y colocó los suyos dentro de la chimenea, mientras que Bryan dejó los que llevaba a un costado por lo que Silke hizo lo mismo. Lentamente la germana comenzó a sentir como su calor era robado por aquel edificio. Quizá hacía más frío dentro que a la intemperie. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Kai sacó su blade y lanzó a Dranzer contra los leños consiguiendo que un cálido fuego se encendiera rápidamente. De pronto, toda la habitación se iluminó, mostrando una sala elegante y acogedora, con papel tapiz en los muros de un color dorado un poco opaco debido al polvo acumulado. En el piso se encontraba una alfombra roja y había varios sillones de corte europeo con adornos de madera.

Tala se dispuso a hablar, por lo que todos pusieron atención.

-El viaje fue largo así que descansen. Hemos perdido un día completo de entrenamiento por lo que mañana se asignarán habitaciones y reanudaremos donde nos quedamos. Bryan, te toca el desayuno, los víveres ya están en la cocina. – Concluyó y todos rompieron filas dirigiéndose hacia alguno de los sillones.

Silke esperó a ver que hacían los demás, entonces supuso que el sillón que sobraba sería suyo por el resto de la noche. Al sentarse en él, pudo notar que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, una vez más, como si fuera nuevo. La almohada decorativa que se encontraba en él estaba muy húmeda así que decidió colocarla en el piso y se recostó acurrucándose sobre su brazo derecho. Su capa era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirla en su totalidad a manera de cobija y el calor que emanaba de la chimenea pronto consiguió que se durmiera.

Kai aguardó hasta ese momento. Se había situado estratégicamente en un sillón donde podía vigilarla, y como tenía el sueño ligero sabía que no se le escaparía, ya que seguía sin confiar en ella.

Pasaron las horas en completo silencio, con la habitación a buena temperatura, hasta que la muñeca izquierda de Bryan comenzó a vibrar. Su alarma lo despertó, tenía asignado el desayuno de ese día. Torpemente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina llevando una de las lámparas consigo. Kai despertó tras escuchar los pasos, echó una mirada y confirmó que la nueva integrante seguía en su sitio, por lo que volvió a dormir.

Minutos más tarde, Silke abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Cuidadosamente se incorporó poniendo los pies en el suelo y miró a todos dormir. Desconocía la hora pero sabía que pronto saldría el sol, así que se retiró la capa y la dobló colocándola sobre su modesta cama para ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido.

Afuera en el aún oscuro pasillo, distinguió un haz de luz vertical al fondo de uno de los extremos del mismo, por lo que fue en esa dirección. Al entrar la habitación se encontraba iluminada con largas lámparas de techo y se topó con Bryan quien maldecía algo en ruso debido a que se había quemado la mano con el sartén.

-Bueno días- Dijo Silke cuando el ruso se percató de su presencia.

-¿Silke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Bryan desconfiado mientras se apretaba la mano.

-Siempre me despierto antes del alba, ¿puedo asistirte? – Se ofreció con simplicidad.

-No. – respondió cortante.

Silke movió su cabeza ligeramente, haciéndole ver que no comprendía, por lo que el ruso suspiró para explicarle.

-Mira… - Empezó intentando convencerla de que se fuera. – Nos rotamos este tipo de cosas, ya llegará el día en que te toque a ti.-

\- Entiendo, pero… yo nunca he cocinado, quisiera aprender o será un desastre el día que sea mi turno, ¿no crees? – Le comentó animadamente.

Bryan alzó una ceja. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que debía haber comenzado a preparar las cosas y había demorado al abrir las conexiones eléctricas y de gas, y limpiar los empolvados utensilios, por lo que algo de ayuda y bajo dichas circunstancias, no le vendría mal.

-Está bien, pero si Tala pregunta, tú fuiste quien quiso ayudar. – Dijo aceptando la propuesta de la alemana quien de inmediato pasó a lavarse las manos.

-Por supuesto. Entonces dime, ¿por dónde comienzo? – Preguntó arremangándose la blusa y amarrando el resto de su cabello con ayuda de un listón en una cola para que no le estorbara.

-¿Ves esas bolsas de ahí? – Dijo señalando con el índice. -Es la carne seca, abre una de ellas y corta en trozos pequeños el contenido… si sabes usar un cuchillo ¿no? – Indagó dudoso de la respuesta.

-No, pero prometo hacerlo con cuidado. – Respondió ella.

Bryan comenzaba a desesperarse. Silke no les serviría de nada si le faltaban dedos para tirar del lanzador, por lo que tomó una de las bolsas, sacó el producto y le enseñó cómo se usa el afilado utensilio.

-Presta atención, lo sujetas de esta manera y colocas los nudillos de la otra mano sobre la carne así. – Explicó demostrándole. – Solo debes deslizar el cuchillo hacia adelante, y ahora vas recorriendo los nudillos hacia el lado contrario mientras vuelves a hacer el movimiento. ¿Entendiste? – La cuestionó seriamente, esperaba no tener que repetir la explicación, o perdería más tiempo.

-Sí, ya comprendo, déjamelo a mí. – Respondió confiada tomando el cuchillo y colocándose en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba.

Bryan se alejó y volvió a lo suyo, que era calentar un poco de agua en dos recipientes, uno para el té negro y el otro para colocar el contenido de una de las latas. Comenzó a mover con ayuda de una cuchara de metal por algunos minutos la mezcla de vegetales enlatados que ya liberaba algo de vapor sobre un hondo sartén cuando Silke se aproximó a él.

-Bryan. – Pronunció su nombre por lo que el dueño de Falborg giró convencido de que ella tendría una duda nuevamente, pero no fue así. – Ya está, ¿en qué más te puedo ayudar? – Dijo presentándole los trocitos perfectamente rebanados en cuadritos simétricos sobre la tabla de picar.

-Ah… déjalos aquí. – Indicó a un costado de los quemadores de la parrilla, bastante sorprendido de su rapidez y eficiencia. – ¿Crees que podrías hacer la mezcla del pan? Ahí está el libro y las instrucciones. – Le indicó sobre la mesa de trabajo donde ya había una charola y los ingredientes con cucharones medidores.

-Seguro – Respondió Silke y se dirigió a la mesa nuevamente. La castaña tomó el libro y comenzó a leer las instrucciones en ruso. Al parecer la elaboración de ese pan era sencilla, pues solo llevaba ingredientes básicos, se amasaba un poco y se hacían bolas del tamaño de la mano antes de barnizarlas con un poco de huevo y meterlas al horno sobre una charola.

Después de que la lectura le hubiera quedado clara, comenzó a juntar los ingredientes en un amplio bowl de cerámica donde colocó las cantidades exactas que se redactaban en las instrucciones, para proceder a tener una mezcla ligeramente pegajosa. Luego colocó un poco de harina sobre la mesa de madera y vació el contenido poniendo más harina por encima. Fue en ese momento en que recordó como había visto a Oliver en un concurso de cocina y los movimientos que había realizado para hacer un pan, por lo que lo imitó como su memoria mejor se lo permitió y puso manos a la obra.

Bryan miraba furtivamente por encima de Silke a quien rebasaba en altura por al menos tres cabezas, notando lo bien que lo hacía. Él detestaba hacer el pan pues consideraba que era demasiada molestia con la harina ensuciando por todas partes, pero al parecer la chica lo tenía bajo control.

Finalmente Silke consiguió que la masa ya no se pegara en sus dedos, y se dedicó a hacer pelotas para colocarlas sobre la charola. Al terminar con ello, batió el huevo que Bryan había dejado listo para barnizar con ayuda de una brocha la superficie de las mismas.

-Listo, terminé. – Celebró complacida de lo que había hecho por primera vez en su vida.

Bryan se acercó para corroborar su trabajo.

-Te quedaron bastante bien, ahora los meteré al horno por quince minutos y estarán listos. – Le explicó a la chica mientras levantaba la charola y la metía dentro de un gran horno pastelero que había en una esquina de la cocina el cual ya se encontraba a la temperatura adecuada.

\- Gracias, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? – Preguntó recogiendo lo que había utilizado.

-Has hecho suficiente por hoy, ya solo necesitamos el pan y podremos llamar a los demás. – Respondió cómplice mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, ya que las cocciones estaban listas.

Silke se sentó también observando el espacio donde se encontraban. A pesar de la vista exterior, la cocina era amplia y moderna, con ladrillos rojos detrás de la zona de hornos y parrillas que eran de gran tamaño en acabados de acero inoxidable. En la parte central se encontraba la mesa de trabajo donde había hecho el pan y del otro lado se encontraban alacenas, un mueble bajo en acero y un par de refrigeradores junto con el grifo; tras admirarla y aprovechando que en un cuarto de hora no harían nada se atrevió a preguntar algo que la invadía de curiosidad.

-Discúlpame Bryan, ¿pudiera preguntar algo acerca de este lugar? – Le dijo con la voz un poco tímida.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Le respondió extrañado.

-Para empezar, ¿a quién le pertenece, y por qué todo está nuevo? – Inquirió.

-Ah, eso. Los terrenos y la construcción son propiedad de Voltaire Hiwatari, era un nuevo centro de entrenamiento para los beyluchadores de élite de Biovolt, el cual se iba a inaugurar al finalizar el primer torneo mundial de Beyblade, pero con la victoria de Tyson todo eso se vino abajo, así que se quedó en desuso. – Le respondió Bryan con franqueza.

-Ya veo. – Respondió silenciosa, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de estar, los cuatro beyluchadores comenzaban a despertar a causa de un delicioso y tibio aroma que recorría la habitación.

Tras escuchar el movimiento Kai abrió los ojos en dirección a Silke. Sorprendido se levantó de golpe al ver el sillón vacío.

"¿Pero cómo?" se cuestionaba el mitad japonés, se suponía que la estaba vigilando y tenía el sueño ligero, era imposible que la chica se hubiera deslizado sin que él se percatara de ello.

-Deberías sentirte aliviado, tal vez salió de la abadía y se la comieron los lobos. – Le comentó Tala mientras estiraba los brazos.

Los cuatro salieron en dirección a la cocina mientras Ian y Spencer platicaban.

-Parece que Bryan se ha vuelto mejor con eso de hacer pan. – Comentó un hambriento Ian.

-Tienes razón, antes nos despertaba con el olor a quemado… – Se burlaba Spencer antes de callar de golpe tras abrir la puerta y ver los vasos con té humeando y la deliciosa comida que Bryan y Silke colocaban sobre la mesa.

Kai y Tala entraron también y el bicolor solo alzó la ceja al ver a la fugitiva tranquilamente colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

El pelirrojo dirigió una mirada acusadora a Bryan quien solo señaló con el dedo a la chica.

-Es muy persistente. – Indicó jactándose de inocente.

Silke solo sonrió al comprender todo y se dirigió a Tala.

-Quisiera disculparme, no podía dormir y me gusta ayudar siempre que pueda. – Comentó esperando que Tala no reprendiera al otro cocinero.

-Al menos no quemaste el pan. – Dijo Tala insípidamente como una clara indirecta a Bryan y un muy escondido cumplido a Silke antes de tomar asiento.

-¡Saben que detesto hacer el pan! – reclamó Bryan sentándose también mientras tomaba un plato para servirse.

Los demás tomaron el lugar más cercano y se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo. Cada quien se sirvió la cantidad deseada en su plato acompañándolo con un cálido panecillo. El estofado de Bryan era perfecto para el frío matinal y tenía suficiente energía para el duro entrenamiento que debía reponer el día perdido.

-Sabe horrible. – Declaró Kai fríamente tras darle un mordisco al bollo, sin embargo continuó comiendo.

Silke miró el panecillo que tenía en la mano confundida, ella creía que no sabían tan mal, por lo que solo sonrió y se dirigió a Kai.

-Lo siento, prometo que mañana me esforzaré más. – Respondió antes de continuar comiendo.

Ian y Spencer miraron burlones a Kai, quien no había conseguido su cometido de molestar a la chica.

-Como sea, yo me comeré otro. – Exclamó Bryan tomando un segundo bollito que iba muy bien con el plato fuerte.

Kai continuó comiendo indiferente mientras Tala se encontraba satisfecho. La actitud de Silke era bastante buena por lo que no le molestaba tenerla en el equipo. Le gustaba apoyar a sus compañeros a pesar de no conocerlos y prometía que se esforzaría más si era posible que se equivocara por lo que se dispuso a hablar sobre la agenda del grupo.

-Debido al inesperado cambio de planes, ustedes cuatro disputarán una beybatalla para encontrar al tercer miembro activo en el equipo.-Declaró Tala interrumpiendo el momento.

Kai continuó comiendo en silencio a la vez que Silke, Ian, Bryan y Spencer se miraban entre ellos.

-Haré lo que digan. – Dijo la chica al recibir las miradas de los rusos.

-Primero necesitarás un nuevo lanzador, por lo que tendrás que aprender a manejarlo a la mayor prontitud para enfrentarte a ellos, y en segundo plano, más tarde repartiremos habitaciones, por lo que tendremos que terminar temprano hoy para tener tiempo de limpiar todo el polvo que hay. – Aclaró determinante.

Al finalizar el desayuno, cada integrante llevó sus platos a un costado del grifo, revelando que el pequeño mueble de acero era un lavavajillas, por lo que nuevamente la chica imitó a sus compañeros.

Bryan colocó un poco de jabón líquido sacado de una de las alacenas en el espacio que indicaba el electrodoméstico y puso a funcionar la máquina.

-Bien, la cocina está limpia, así que es hora de seguir donde nos quedamos. - Indicó Tala antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la cocina donde todos le siguieron.

Llegaron hasta la primer habitación donde se encontraba el recibidor con un escritorio y salieron al patio donde se alcanzaba a divisar la camioneta. Gracias a la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a elevarse, Silke pudo notar que se encontraban en el claustro **(2)** de lo que parecía ser una especie de convento o algo parecido. No tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar el lugar debido a que los chicos le llevaban la delantera por lo que apresuró el paso detrás de ellos hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta doble. Tala sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo e insertó una de ellas en la moderna cerradura. Al entrar Silke vio con asombro la gran nave **(3)** de unos treinta metros de largo y al menos ocho de alto convertida en un gran campo de beyblade con diferentes tipos de bey estadios a los pies y uno de mayor tamaño justo en el centro. Tuvo que salir de su ensimismamiento gracias a las nuevas indicaciones de Tala.

-Ian, Bryan y Spencer, vendré en unos minutos y quiero ver que dominen el nuevo sistema para cuando vuelva. – Ordenó con seriedad a lo que los tres rusos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a los bey estadios más pequeños a entrenar de manera individual. – Silke, ven conmigo. – Le indicó retomando el camino hacia lo que usualmente sería la sacristía **(4)** detrás de donde se suponía debía estar el altar principal.

La castaña y Kai continuaron por aquel camino hasta una puerta de tamaño normal que tenía tres cerraduras que al ceder revelaron una pequeña y oscura habitación. Tala encendió la luz dejando ver un escritorio, una pesada puerta de metal y una ventana que daban hacia otro espacio contiguo mucho más iluminado y de mayor amplitud.

Tala avanzó seguido por los otros atravesando el umbral de la puerta metálica, y llegó hasta un gabinete de metal en el extremo de la habitación el cual también contaba con cerradura. Tras abrirlo Silke se sorprendió de ver tantas pistolas de diferentes formas y tamaños exhibidas.

-Escoge una. – Indicó Tala haciéndose a un lado.

Silke se aproximó lentamente y notó que cada modelo contaba con una réplica casi exacta, solo que algunas de las copias tenían lo que le recordaba a las guías de beyblade. La chica miró cuidadosamente los cincuenta modelos y entonces hubo una que le llamó la atención.

-Esa. – Señaló con el índice. – Mi bisabuelo tenía una. – Comentó reconociéndola.

Tala se aproximó para tomarla. -Supongo que esta Luger **(5)** te vendría bien, es semiautomática, fácil de apuntar y su peso es el mínimo. – Indicó mientras buscaba en un cajón debajo de las armas donde encontró las balas adecuadas por lo que se puso a cargarla. – Aprenderás a disparar con ella. -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida Silke. – Pero creí que ibas a darme un lanzador… - Comentó preocupada.

-La parte más importante de una beybatalla es quizá el lanzamiento, y aquí todos los lanzadores son réplicas de armas reales que fueron escogidas por su fuerza y precisión, ¿cómo puedes aprender a lanzar si no sabes disparar con la auténtica? – Le preguntó.

-Si… pero… - Insistió la joven a lo que fue callada por el carácter dominante de Tala.

-Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiéramos, así que no tienes alternativa. – Indicó severo.

Silke miró hacia Kai buscando algo de apoyo pero él se limitó ignorarla por lo que no tuvo opción.

-De acuerdo, pero nunca he tocado un arma en toda mi vida. – Comentó accediendo a la orden.

-Por eso entrenarás tu puntería hasta que puedas disparar de forma certera ante cualquier situación y entonces te daré el lanzador. – Le indicó sin opción a prórroga.

El pelirrojo se posicionó en dirección a la pared contraria donde a diez metros de distancia había una hoja de papel en forma de silueta humana y con líneas negras que formaban círculos que se cerraban desde afuera hacia el interior indicando blancos en dos zonas del cuerpo, el pecho y la cabeza.

-Observa. – Señaló Tala. Elevó lentamente su brazo derecho hasta conseguir una línea perfecta entre su ojo violeta y la mira del arma.

Tiró del gatillo sin vacilar ocasionando un estruendo que hizo a Silke dar un ligero salto debido al fuerte sonido, acertando en el centro de la diana de la cabeza sin ninguna clase de desviación. De inmediato se giró hacia ella ofreciéndole el arma tomándola del cañón.

Silke lo pensó antes de acercar su mano para aceptarla. Cuando era niña no tenía permitido si quiera tocarlas, y ahora no había nada que pudiera detenerla de disparar.

Al sostener el arma se sorprendió al percibir lo liviana que era a comparación de su lanza.

-Tu turno, no olvides deslizar este pequeño botón que es el seguro y recuerda que son balas verdaderas. – Aconsejó Tala debido a las serias consecuencias que podría ocasionar no tomar en serio el ejercicio.

-Muy bien… - Dijo un poco nerviosa tomándola y retirando el seguro.

La alemana trató de imitar el movimiento de Tala, sin embargo en su primer intento, la fuerza de la pistola al dar el retroceso del cañón hizo que su tiro se desviara fuera del blanco chocando contra la pared de roca produciendo un sonido seco. Evidentemente no esperaba aquello, por lo que decidió tomarla con ambas manos, sin embargo una voz la detuvo antes de hacer el segundo tiro.

-Esa pistola no requiere de dos manos, solo entorpecerás el disparo. – Le indicó Kai.

La chica le miró prestando atención a sus palabras volviendo a la posición de antes con su mano derecha.

-Iré a ver a los otros, vigílala. – Fueron las palabras del líder antes de retirarse.

A pesar de estar molesto con ella, a Kai le divertía verla confundida con la forma en que debía disparar. Silke volvió a alzar la muñeca hasta estar en línea con su codo y hombro, y se mantuvo así durante casi un minuto mientras controlaba su respiración para conseguir que la mira se detuviera justo sobre el blanco marcado al centro del pecho de la silueta, sus ojos buscaban un ángulo adecuado para disparar. Kai notaba la concentración de Silke, la pregunta era si conseguiría el tiro adecuado.

Preparada para recibir la fuerza del cañón, Silke tiró del gatillo con su dedo índice, y en un milisegundo, la bala atravesó la línea más alejada que rodeaba el punto al centro.

La nueva integrante se relajó y bajó el arma con una leve sonrisa, eso no había estado nada mal, sin embargo Kai se aproximó hasta ella y le arrebató con facilidad el arma tomándola por sorpresa para disparar nuevamente contra la hoja de tiro, gastando las cinco balas restantes justo en el sitio donde Tala había perforado.

-Debes hacerlo con mayor rapidez, si no disparas a la cuenta del referee te descalificarán. – Le dijo el bicolor dirigiéndose hasta el estante para obtener más balas.

-Lo dominaré. – Respondió mirando hacia su contrincante de papel.

-Más te vale. – Dijo con sarcasmo mostrando como se recargaba el arma.

-Nunca me equivoco, ya verás cómo lo conseguiré. – Respondió segura de sí misma tomando la pistola de nuevo y concentrándose para un nuevo tiro.

Silke se puso seria, respiró hondo e intentó disparar más rápido que antes. En su tercer intento pudo acertar un centímetro más adentro del tiro previo lo que la hizo sonreír sintiéndose más cómoda. Kai apretó los puños. Odiaba admitirlo pero ella parecía esforzarse tanto como él, así que ya no tenía caso continuar cuidándola.

-No me gusta ser niñera así que intenta no matarte. – Le mencionó Kai dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tendré precaución, gracias por preocuparte. – Respondió Silke con cortesía antes de volver a su propio entrenamiento, lo que fastidió a Kai por un momento.

En el salón de la nave, Tala practicaba solo hasta que Dranzer se unió a la batalla contra Wolborg.

-Creí haberte ordenado que la vigilaras. – Le recordó arremetiendo contra Dranzer.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo. – Respondió amargadamente.

Entrenaron por un par de horas, sin embargo Silke no salía de la habitación, y los disparos tampoco dejaban de resonar lo que era una buena señal. El atardecer se notó en los vitrales altos de la sala de entrenamiento así que Tala se dirigió hasta donde Silke, y se sorprendió un poco al ver varias hojas de siluetas con perforaciones cada vez más certeras en el piso al fondo de la zona de disparos, ya que Silke había encontrado los repuestos por sí sola.

Silke continuó disparando hasta que la pistola quedó vacía, respiraba un poco agitada y sentía como la muñeca y el antebrazo derecho le palpitaba a causa del peso del arma, fue entonces cuando Tala llamó su atención.

-Oye, atrapa esto. – Le advirtió desde la puerta lanzándole una llave grande de cobre, la cual recibió con su mano izquierda que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Y esto? – Preguntó Silke confundida.

-Cuando termines puedes dirigirte a tu habitación, es la última en la planta alta, tiene todas las comodidades ya que pertenece al abuelo de Kai. – Le indicó antes de retirarse.

-¿Al señor Hiwatari? Am… ¿no crees que Kai debería…? - Dijo formulando la pregunta antes de ser interrumpida por su capitán.

-Kai preferiría dormir en la ventisca con los lobos antes que poner un pié ahí dentro. –Le explicó divertido. - Por cierto yo pondría algo de hielo en ese brazo o mañana no podrás seguir disparando. – Advirtió al ver como la mano que sostenía la pistola temblaba ligeramente.

Tala se retiró y Silke decidió que era mejor descansar hasta el día siguiente por lo que devolvió la Luger al anaquel colocándole el seguro y salió de la sala de tiro en cruzando la nave ahora vacía en dirección al claustro buscando las escaleras que en casi todas las construcciones de ese estilo conducen al piso superior desde esa posición.

La chica dio con las escaleras de roca subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a un cuadro superior con el vacío que daba al patio interior y atravesó varios cuartos con las puertas cerradas hasta divisar la última. Intentó abrir con la llave pero su mano derecha le dolía demasiado hasta para realizar el mínimo esfuerzo por lo que usó la zurda para girar la llave y abrir la habitación fijada.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **0) Pie de Cabra: Es una herramienta que consiste en una barra de metal curvada en un extremo y de puntas aplanadas, que por lo general lleva una pequeña fisura en una o ambas terminaciones para quitar clavos.**

 **1) Te Negro: Según un estudio realizado en 2005 el 82% de los rusos consumen té diariamente siendo el té negro el de mayor popularidad.**

 **2) Claustro: Es un patio interior dentro de un convento o monasterio al rededor del cual hay un corredor con columnas y arcos.**

 **3) Nave:Espacio principal dentro de una iglesia que recorre desde el acceso hasta el altar.**

 **4) Sacristía: Habitación designada a la vestimenta de los sacerdotes de la iglesia donde mantienen los objetos destinados al culto.**

 **5) Luger: Pistola semi-automática de origen alemán patentada en 1898 por Georg Luger, elegante y sencilla.**

 **PD: Soy arquitecta, por eso a veces me dejo llevar describiendo los espacios, por lo que les traeré el croquis de esta abadía en el siguiente capítulo para que se den una idea de donde vivirán el resto de la semana :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Buenos días! Aquí reportándome :) sigo viva! No abandonaré este fic, solo que a veces el trabajo nos quita energías :( A veces llegaba y quería escribir pero ya no aguantaba los ojos y me resultaba imposible pero y está aquí el nuevo capítulo 13!**

 **Primeramente quisiera responder los Reviews :3**

 _ShadowTamerBlack:_

Gracias por tu comentario amiga! Así es, Silke y los chicos están pasando por un proceso de adaptación, el cual todos sabemos que no es fácil, pero a su ritmo más les vale superarlo si no quieren tener alguna debilidad frente a los otros grupos que puedan llamarse "equipo". Las escenas graciosas son un poco difíciles con este tipo de personajes pero creo que pueden ser incidentales a lo largo de la trama.

Sobre la abadía, estoy maquinando algunas cosas para más adelante. Aún no es seguro pero podrá ser, y respecto a los lobitos... OMG, espero no me estés hackeando i computadora XD.

El programa que usé en mi celular para la ilustración de Silke es la aplicación IBIS PAINT para smartphone o tablet, es gratis y cuesta un poco usarla al principio pero es la mejor manera de pasar mi tiempo en el transporte público jajaja.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, continuaré enredando más la historia :9.

 _sabaku no akari:_

Bienvenida nuevamente a este fic donde parece que sólo torturamos al pobrecito Kai. Que alegría que te gustó tanto que lo leiste más de tres veces O_O! A veces creo que debería hacer los caps más cortos, pero en mi experiencia personal me gusta leer capítulos largos, y aún así cuando veo que la barrita ya está por llegar al final me muero de pensar que está por terminar... (y más cuando es el último capítulo actualizado).

El joven Kai como lo hemos corroborado muchas veces en la serie siempre tiene la razón, solo por ser el número uno, hasta que alguien llega a poner en duda esa posición, entonces elige calcinarlos, pero en este caso, lo tienen un poco entre la espada y la pared :/ no hay muchas opciones... por ahora.

Bueno linda, te espero entonces en el capítulo 50 ;) continuaré con mucho entusiasmo, muchas gracias por leerme.

 _scarlet.9:_

:) Me pone muy feliz saber que te agrade mi historia, desde luego que continuamos por aquí, gracias por tu amable comentario.

 _lidia:_

Que linda por tus palabras ^^ desde luego que lo sigo, espero te guste la continuación.

 **Por otra parte quisiera comentar un poco a cerca de este capítulo. En su mayoría está redactado desde el punto de vista de Silke, ya que me parece que los Blitzkrieg Boys están más que acostumbrados a este tipo de rutina por el pasado que tuvieron, así que experimentaremos sus métodos desde alguien a quien todo esto le resulta nuevo.**

 **Por último les dejo mi deviant art en mi _Profile_ donde subiré algunas imágenes del fic como referencia, por ahora solo hay una pero ya iré colocando más. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y ¡que tengan una buena lectura! ;)**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

La puerta se abrió noventa grados a la derecha deteniéndose contra el muro, la visibilidad al interior era casi nula. Silke se introdujo un par de pasos dentro y comenzó a tantear sobre el muro a su izquierda hasta que dio con el botón responsable de iluminar con un candelabro de cristal eléctrico la habitación.

Hasta ese momento, la abadía no dejaba de producirle sorpresas justo como la elegante y moderna recámara que le había sido asignada. El espacio se encontraba momentos antes a oscuras debido a que las largas cortinas rojas de terciopelo se mantenían cerradas sobre un muro en el fondo. La chica se dispuso a entrar totalmente e inspeccionar el sitio. Se sentía un ligero aroma a humedad, y gracias a que la cama y los muebles estaban tapados con plástico, el olor saldría fácilmente tras ventilar un poco el lugar por lo que sin temor alguno Silke entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás suyo dirigiéndose hasta las cortinas para sujetarlas con sus propios cordones dando con un par de amplias ventanas las cuales abrió también, esto permitió que entrase un poco del sol anaranjado y que el aire refrescara aquella habitación cerrada por casi tres años.

Definitivamente el lugar se lo agradeció ya que las paredes de roca blanca pulida resaltaron con los débiles y rojizos rayos del atardecer. La joven se aproximó hasta la cama y retiró el plástico protector, que también cubría ambas mesitas de noche a los costados de la misma. Del tocador y el espejo fueron retiradas todas las protecciones, así como de la chimenea modernista que se mantenía suspendida casi un metro por encima del pavimento de madera. Ahora el problema era el polvo que se encontraba por el piso por lo que buscó dentro de toda la habitación una escoba. Cerca de la chimenea eléctrica, en el armario, incluso en el cuarto de baño pero solo encontró una tina, sus muebles y algunos lujos sin accesorios de limpieza. Se mantuvo pensativa ya que desconocía las áreas de esa vieja abadía que había sido adaptada con otro fin. Decidió salir a buscar al corredor alguna estación de aseo cuando divisó que detrás de su puerta había cuatro planos de la abadía dentro de un marco. Se acercó para observarlos detenidamente y encontró que había un armario de limpieza junto a las escaleras por lo que pensó sería mejor revisar los planos más tarde ya que debía aprovechar la poca luz solar que le quedaba.

Salió con calma de su habitación hacia las escaleras solo para toparse con Spencer quien había tenido la misma idea que ella. El rubio se encontraba de espaldas moviendo algunas cajas del armario que impedían obtener los artículos de limpieza que se encontraban al fondo, necesarios para arreglar los nuevos aposentos. Sin mayor esfuerzo alcanzaba a bajar las cajas más altas que entorpecían la búsqueda, dando media vuelta, sintió como alguien le sostuvo el cubo de cartón en su camino hasta el piso.

-¿Necesitas una mano? Permíteme ayudarte. - Le dijo una voz serena detrás de la caja.

-¿Tú? – Respondió extrañado de verla ahí.

Silke tomó la caja y aunque le dolía un poco el antebrazo derecho, la colocó un par de pasos atrás en dirección al barandal que da al vacío del claustro. –También necesito algunas cosas dentro de ese armario, será más pronto si movemos las cajas juntos, ¿no te parece? – Le propuso volviendo a acercarse esperando por la siguiente caja.

Spencer no dijo nada, solo la miró por un momento, ya antes había ayudado con los víveres, los leños y el desayuno. En cierto punto no sabía si era lo adecuado o estaban abusando de la fragilidad de la pobre chica, pero era ella quien ayudaba sin que lo pidieran y parecía que un "no" iba a ser poco efectivo. El ruso solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y eligió una nueva caja para comenzar a abrir el pasillo y llegar hasta las escobas. Sin demora alguna, Silke ya estaba esperando la siguiente caja, la cual movía acomodándola sobre la anterior.

Pasaron escasos minutos y la tarea se vio facilitada por el apoyo del otro par de manos. Por fin se veían las escobas, baldes y trapos acomodados contra el muro interior, con un poco de polvo endurecido y algunas telarañas. Spencer lo pensó por un instante antes de tomar los objetos de limpieza y se dirigió a su compañera.

-Toma lo que requieras. – Le sugirió, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber que buscaba.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Silke aproximándose al interior del diminuto cuarto donde tomó una cubeta, un par de trapos, una pequeña bolsa que parecía ser detergente en polvo, una esponja, un recogedor y una escoba. Salió nuevamente al pasillo y se quedó esperando al rubio quien sin mostrar ninguna emoción se preguntaba si ella sabría usar todo lo que tomó.

Spencer entró y eligió equipo similar al de la chica quien lo esperaba de pie con las cosas pequeñas dentro del balde en una mano y la escoba y recogedor en la otra.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – Se extrañó el ruso al verla aún ahí.

-No, solo pensaba ayudarte a guardar las cajas nuevamente. – Comentó Silke sin mayor problema.

-Déjalo así, los demás también vendrán, lo recogeremos en cuanto terminemos de limpiar. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a su habitación, por lo que Silke hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la suya.

Al llegar mantuvo la puerta abierta y colocó el material en el piso, enrolló las mangas de su blusa y abrió la bolsa de jabón vertiendo una cantidad pequeña en la cubeta. Se dirigió hasta el baño para obtener algo de agua la cual demoró en salir tras el crujir de la tubería, con la mano la movió hasta conseguir espuma. Sentía un gran alivio en su palma gracias a aquella agua casi congelada, por lo que más tarde se atendería la fatiga de su diestra.

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a barrer todo el piso por debajo de cada mueble sin dejar un rincón desatendido, reuniendo un relativamente grande montículo de una mezcla entre polvo y moho el cual arrinconó en la parte exterior del marco de la puerta. Lo que prosiguió fue tirar el agua enjabonada de la cubeta en el baño para tallar nuevamente con la ayuda de la escoba y auxiliándose de la esponja para retirar el cúmulo de polvo. Continuó a enjuagar con agua limpia teniendo cuidado de no salpicar su ropa, lo que resultaba casi imposible sin embargo continuó rápidamente con su labor. En seguida se dedicó a limpiar los muebles de baño de la misma forma.

Al terminar el cuarto de baño volvió a preparar una diluida mezcla de jabón para limpiar los entrepaños y puertas del clóset, los muebles y la chimenea con ayuda de los trapos hasta conseguir que relucieran eliminando casi por completo el aroma a humedad. La tarea más compleja era intentar limpiar el candelabro, lo cual decidió dejar para el día siguiente, por lo que con ayuda del recogedor levantó el polvo y lo colocó dentro de la cubeta para deshacerse de él. Con la habitación ya limpia, buscó entre el ropero y encontró sábanas dentro de bolsas con un cierre de plástico, las cuales se encontraban aisladas de los caprichos del clima, por lo que le resultó una excelente idea cambiarlas por las que yacían en la cama. Cuando hubo concluido se llevó los plásticos doblados que cubrían los muebles, las sábanas sucias las guardó en la bolsa del cierre para encargarse de ellas en otra ocasión guardándolas en el armario y dejó su cuarto con la intensión de devolver los artículos de limpieza, deshacerse del polvo y recoger algunos leños de la gaveta del día anterior para encender la chimenea. Se retiró por el pasillo dejando la puerta abierta para que el aire terminara por secar lo que aún estuviera húmedo.

El claustro comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente, y las puertas del resto de los cuartos se encontraban cerradas por lo que Silke guardó la escoba el recogedor en el armario y posteriormente se dirigió a la planta baja con la cubeta y los trapos húmedos que había utilizado. Caminó entre los abandonados pasillos, intentando imaginar el uso que tuvieron en tiempos anteriores, de alguna forma a pesar del frío que comenzaba a incrementar ese silencioso lugar le hacía sentir tranquilidad.

Al arribar al armario de los leños que era el punto más remoto de toda la abadía que conocía hasta entonces, pudo visualizar mejor con la escasa luz restante que se encontraba un depósito de basura, el cual abrió tan solo para descubrir que se hallaba vacío, por lo que tiró el polvo que había sacado de su habitación en el lugar indicado. Así mismo pudo ver que había un techo diminuto sobre algunos tubos atravesados, donde decidió colgar los trapos usados para que se secasen.

Los diminutos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer de nueva cuenta, por lo que Silke tomó algunos leños y los colocó dentro del balde para subirlos a su habitación con mayor facilidad. Antes de comenzar el ascenso se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para recoger su capa y retomar su camino.

Tras volver a la planta superior, el pasillo se notaba más oscuro y se apresuró a sus aposentos para prender la moderna chimenea. El piso ya se encontraba seco así que primeramente cerró las ventanas y a continuación se dirigió hacia la chimenea que tenía unos cuantos botones con sus respectivos comandos escritos en ruso. Colocó tres de los cinco leños que llevaba en el balde de forma horizontal dentro del mueble de metal y presionó el botón rojo que tenía en la parte superior del aparato, lo que dio vida a una diminuta pero potente chispa que se encargó de comenzar a dar calor a la madera para encenderla en pocos minutos.

Silke sonrió para sí, ese fuego bailarín que llenaba de vida la habitación representaba todo el trabajo que había invertido durante el inicio del día hasta entonces, así que podía comenzar a hacer preparativos para descansar, ya que el esfuerzo continuaría el resto de la semana y aún no conocía los límites del entrenamiento del equipo ruso. No pretendía quedarse atrás.

-Terminaste. Puedes bajar a cenar y luego tienes tiempo libre, mañana comenzamos a la misma hora. – Se escuchó decir a una voz seria desde la puerta abierta.

Silke se giró en dirección del corredor y solo vio a Tala retirarse sin darle la oportunidad de responderle. Pensándolo bien ya tenía hambre, y gracias al proteínico desayuno había podido soportar hasta entonces.

Silke dejó los leños a un costado de la fuente de calor y se miró al espejo para sacudir un poco sus prendas antes de bajar nuevamente al comedor. Sentía que era imperdonable el estado de su ropa, pero dada la situación actual era pasable al menos por un breve periodo por lo que no se preocupó demasiado y salió cerrando la puerta para que el calor generado se conservase mejor.

El corredor se hallaba iluminado gracias a unas lámparas eléctricas de apariencia similar a las de aceite que se ubicaban adosadas a las columnas interiores del pasillo, consiguiendo que la antigua abadía dejara de lucir abandonada. Silke no escuchó ningún ruido por lo que supuso todos se encontraban en la cocina hacia donde se dirigió.

Cerca del comedor ya se escuchaban las voces de algunos de los chicos que se quejaban sobre el nulo mantenimiento que le habían dado a la abadía y por el cual habían tenido que pagar ellos con sus propias manos.

-Sólo digo que podrían mandar a alguien de vez en cuando a darle una "limpiadita" a toda esta pocilga. – Se quejaba Bryan mientras bebía un poco de té.

-¿De qué hablas? La abadía de Moscú lucía igual en los sótanos. – Respondió Ian aburrido con una mano bajo su barbilla y la otra picaba con un tenedor algún guisado que parecía haber salido de una de las latas compradas el día anterior.

-Sí pero en ese entonces nosotros no teníamos que limpiar todos los cuartos… - Apoyaba Spencer la molestia de Bryan e Ian.

Tala y Kai se mantenían callados comiendo un bollito de los que habían sobrado en la mañana con algo de miel encontrada entre los ingredientes que aún servían dentro de la alacena.

-Buen provecho. – Dijo Silke tras aclararse la un poco la garganta para no entrometerse sin anunciarse.

-La hora de la cena es individual así que puedes tomar lo que quieras. – Le indicó Tala ocupado con su platillo.

-Muchas gracias. – Respondió Silke sin hacer mayor ruido en su camino hacia la caja que se encontraba sobre el lavavajillas. No le hizo falta buscar mucho entre los víveres puesto que la caja de galletas que la anciana le había regalado se encontraba a la vista.

La abrió cuidadosamente y sacó una de las muchas galletas que venían empaquetadas individualmente, cerró la caja y fue hacia una de las alacenas con puertas de vidrio donde consiguió un plato pequeño y un vaso. Posteriormente fue al refrigerador y sirvió un poco de leche en la pieza de cristal.

Los tres chicos continuaban su plática cuando la castaña pidió permiso para unirse a ellos.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme? – Preguntó cortésmente con el vaso en una mano y el plato en la otra.

-Seguro. – Respondió Spencer, por lo que la chica se sentó de inmediato.

-Y… ¿qué piensas de la abadía…? – Cuestionó Bryan con la intención de hacer un poco de plática para acabar con el incómodo silencio. Les gustara o no, la integración del equipo ya estaba sucediendo, y era mejor interactuar más de cerca con Silke quien no era tan desagradable como suponían.

-Vaya, es enorme, de no ser por los planos que había en la habitación me hubiera perdido. – Respondió con sinceridad mientras abría el celofán en que venía envuelta la galleta de frutos secos.

\- No es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras. – Comentó Ian prestando atención a algo más de lo que estaba en su plato.

\- Es cierto, cuando era niña llegué a perderme un par de veces en el castillo. – Continuó Silke comiendo un trocito de la galleta.

\- Y respecto a eso, donde vives supongo que el frío es similar al de aquí. – Intuyó Spencer.

\- En ocasiones llega a estar casi tan frío como este lugar, pero es raro cuando sucede, a propósito ¿aún bajará más la temperatura? – Preguntó curiosa antes de beber un trago de leche.

-Es posible, Nos encontramos muy cerca del lago Ladoga, eso contribuye a que haya mayor humedad en el ambiente y las temperaturas caigan hasta -20°C. – Contestó Bryan con certeza.

\- Oh vaya… - Dijo la chica en un susurro.

-¿Pasa algo? – La cuestionó Ian.

\- No es nada. – Respondió simpáticamente mientras comía el último trozo de galleta. No le gustaba tratar sus problemas con los demás, en especial algo tan irrelevante como el hecho de que desearía haber traído ropa más abrigadora consigo. – Bueno caballeros fue un gusto haber platicado con ustedes, si me disculpan me retiro, debo atender mi antebrazo antes de dormir, que pasen buenas noches. – Se despidió con cortesía.

-Buenas noches. – Le contestó Spencer.

-Frías noches más bien. – Agregó Ian.

-Descansa que mañana te tocan los bollitos de nuevo. – Le recordó Bryan a lo que Tala levantó su mirada dominante en contra suya. - ¿Qué? – Le contestó al capitán levantando los hombros.

-Yo me encargo, quedarán mejor que los de hoy. – Confirmó segura.

Silke se levantó y llevó sus platos sucios al lavavajillas, tiró la envoltura en el bote que correspondía y se retiró sin más por la puerta.

-Entonces era cierto. – Preguntó Bryan en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa? – Se extrañó Tala.

-Lo que dijo Spencer, que Silke sabía cómo usar todos los utensilios que se llevó. – Comentó moviendo su vaso con un cuarto de té aún.

-¿Millonaria, empresaria, beyluchadora, ama de casa, como sigue soltera? – Recapituló Ian contando con sus dedos.

-Silke solo sabe hacer todo eso porque iba en una escuela famosa por la deserción de alumnos adinerados debido a su estricto código educativo. Así que no se sorprendan por nimiedades. – Respondió Kai un poco fastidiado respecto a cómo reaccionaban por algo así.

-Vaya para detestarla tanto sí que la has investigado a fondo. – Comentó Tala bebiendo su té.

-Sólo lo suficiente para encontrarle un punto débil. – Indicó el bicolor antes de levantarse de la mesa y retirarse.

-¡Uy! pero que genio… - Opinó Bryan ante la actitud del japonés.

-Relájate Bryan, claramente le molesta por que es la misma escuela a la que Voltaire quería enviarlo la cual rechazó incontables veces. Esa escuela en Suiza prohíbe que los estudiantes lleven a sus sirvientes, de esta forma intentan hacerlos más responsables y califican hasta como tienden su cama, ¿acaso no es la pesadilla de todo niño rico? – Informó Tala.

-¿Y tú lo sabías? – Intercedió Ian.

\- Investigué sus antecedentes escolares antes de dejarlo entrar al equipo, quería saber que había estado haciendo desde que dejó la abadía y fue cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de ser nieto de Voltaire no se encontraba controlado por él. – Obvió sin dudar.

-Entonces Silke no nos dará los mismos problemas que el "señorito". – Supuso Spencer.

-Así parece lo que es una gran ventaja para nuestro equipo, aunque eso aún está por verse, no olviden que disputarán el tercer puesto activo del equipo. – Les recordó seriamente.

-Será interesante, me cuesta entender que Kai no pudiera ganarle a Silke. – Terminó por decir Ian.

* * *

Silke abrió la puerta de su habitación, el calor que la recibió fue inimaginablemente casero. Cerró la puerta al pasar y se aproximó hasta la cama donde había dejado su capa blanca, sacó su cartera y pasaporte, así como su celular el cual comprobó cómo carecía de señal por lo que no tenía caso mantenerlo prendido, de todas formas Robert estaba tan ocupado con el torneo que no se molestaría en llamarla a menos que se tratase de una emergencia. Sólo le restaba confiar en que los sirvientes de Kai mantendrían discreción ante su desaparición.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y colocó el móvil y sus identificaciones dentro. Así mismo sacó de una diminuta bolsa dentro de su falda el inigualable blade azul cerúleo dejándolo sobre el mueble.

-Es cierto, debo poner hielo sobre mi brazo. – Recordó en voz alta.

Sobre el tocador se encontraba un platón ornamental de madera, útil para colocarle cualquier tipo de objetos diminutos. Silke lo tomó y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Gracias a la tranquila nevada en el alfeizar se había acumulado una mínima cantidad de nieve fresca, por lo que tomó unos puñados y los colocó en la palangana, cerró la ventana y volvió a la cama.

Dejó su antebrazo descubierto y lo acomodó dentro del objeto de madera, con su otra mano procedió a cubrir la extremidad con nieve. Por una parte mitigaba la ligera inflamación que tenía y por la otra comenzaba a sentir como el frío penetraba. Era necesario aguantar unos minutos mientras movía sus dedos propiciando un leve masaje.

De acuerdo al reloj de pie de la habitación del anciano Hiwatari, ya eran las veintiún horas; la nieve sobre su antebrazo comenzó a derretirse y su brazo había tenido suficiente. A pesar de no ser tan tarde, Silke había comenzado a sentir el cansancio de aquel ocupado día así que se dispuso a buscar entre el ropero alguna prenda para dormir después de tomar un baño.

Revisó en el enorme clóset donde había abrigos, sacos y capas de distintas telas, pero de un gran tamaño acorde al dueño de todos esos ropajes. Tras abrir diversos cajones Silke dio con playeras interiores blancas de hombre por supuesto, así que tomó una para antes de dormir.

Se retiró las botas, blusa y falda, así como la ropa interior y la acomodó sobre una silla para evitar que se arrugase.

-Estas telas no aguantarán más, necesitaré encontrar algo con qué sustituirlas.- Se aconsejó a sí misma antes de tomar una toalla de uno de los cajones, colocarla alrededor de su cuerpo y dirigirse al cuarto de baño donde abrió la llave del agua caliente sobre la tina de porcelana marfil.

El agua salió al principio un poco obscura debido al sedimento acumulado por lo que la chica levantó el tapón de la tina para dejar correr aquel líquido sucio hasta que el transparente se presentara. Inmediatamente al ver la claridad del agua y el vapor que desprendía volvió a tapar el escape del mueble; mientras esperaba a que se llenara, se deshizo la corona de trenza que sujetaba su cabello y comenzó a masajear nuevamente su antebrazo derecho.

El dolor había disminuido gracias al frío, pero si pasaría cinco días más practicando podría lastimarse en serio si no se cuidaba. Los Blitzkrieg Boys le parecían muy interesantes. Se atrevía a pensar que tomaban el juego con mayor seriedad que los Majestics. El equipo ruso mantenía un trabajo constante y sin descanso. Ahora no había duda del por qué habían llegado al segundo lugar en el torneo anterior. Pero a diferencia de ellos, ¿cómo sería el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo el campeón mundial? Debía ser aún más intenso, de otra forma era difícil imaginar cómo mantuvo su título por tres años consecutivos.

El agua terminó por cubrir tres cuartas partes de la bañera. Silke cerró la llave, se retiró la pulsera de oro colocándola sobre el tocador y tomó algunos jabones líquidos que se encontraban dentro del mueble para introducirse dentro del agua caliente.

Destapó una de las tres botellitas la cual tenía un fresco aroma a naranja. Se dispuso a colocarlo directamente en el agua vaporosa y dio inicio al acicalamiento de su cabello y piel. Al terminar se recostó totalmente dentro de la tina relajándose por algunos minutos. El silencio siempre le había agradado, le ayudaba a pensar con tranquilidad. Sabía que era mejor disfrutarlo ahora que podía, ya que dudaba mucho que Robert aceptara que jugara en el torneo. En otro contexto, ni siquiera se atrevería a molestar a Gekiryu con beybatallas aburridas en las que ella siempre saldría victoriosa, pero después de lo que había vivido la tarde anterior era difícil pasarlo desapercibido.

Dirigió sus pupilas ámbar en sentido de la pulsera. Lo que llevaba consigo era algo extremadamente valioso y privado como para que cualquier persona desconocida intentara robarlo, y más aún, ¿con qué fin?

Confiar en el Hiwatari era lo único que le quedaba. Se sentía segura en esa alejada abadía y los chicos parecían ser buenas personas, algo desconfiados al igual que ella pero eso era natural en la gente que recién se conoce.

Tras enjuagarse toda la sustancia aromática y jabonosa tomó la toalla que había dejado sobre el pequeño banquito que se posaba a un costado de la bañera, procedió a secar su cuerpo y posteriormente su cabello.

Silke pasó a acomodarse nuevamente la pulsera de oro y la amplia playera que le quedaba como camisón. Buscó una vez más en el mueble tocador hasta encontrar un peine para alaciar su cabello y eliminar las gotas de agua con mayor rapidez.

Abrió el espejo detrás del tocador y encontró más objetos de limpieza empaquetados totalmente nuevos. Tomó un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, pensando que cuando todo hubiera terminado los repondría inmediatamente. Al terminar extendió el lienzo con que se secó sobre el toallero y se retiró hacia su dormitorio.

La chica cerró la puerta del vestidor detrás suyo. La habitación se sentía muy cálida gracias a la moderna chimenea, se aproximó hasta las cortinas para cerrarlas y se dirigió hacia su beyblade que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto a ella.

-Buenas noches Gekiryu. – Le habló en un susurro dedicando una dulce sonrisa.

Se metió en la cama de inmediato. Necesitaba reposar su brazo derecho ya que al día siguiente proseguiría el entrenamiento con la Luger. El crepitar de fuego causaba un arrullador sonido que iba al compás de las serenas respiraciones de la beyluchadora que lentamente iba cediendo sus energías al descanso.

Ajeno a esto, en el exterior se comenzaban a escuchar sonidos que iban creciendo en cercanía. Uno de estos escalofriantes resonancias consiguió arrebatar el sueño de Silke quien extrañada se levantó un poco sorprendida.

El sonido desapareció entre el viento que soplaba haciendo crujir un poco los vidrios de las ventanas, sin embargo nuevamente se escuchó aquel ruido agudo. Y se escuchó otro y otro más que respondían. Silke nunca había experimentado esa sensación de emoción causada por la salvaje naturaleza. El aullido de los lobos viajaba a través de la brisa, causando inclusive que ella sintiera que los aullidos provenían del claustro y no de los terrenos que rodeaban la abadía.

Curiosa se puso de pie y abrió con cuidado una de las cortinas. Afuera sólo se distinguían dos colores entre los copos de nieve que caían con mayor intensidad, el blanco y el negro que la escasa luz de luna iluminaba. A veces se veían pares de destellos que se movían de lugar, lo que la chica dedujo que eran los ojos de los canes que se llamaban entre sí.

La primera noche en su propia habitación fue muy diferente a cualquiera en toda su vida. Cuando llegaron al edificio no esperaba experimentar ese profundo sonido el cual era difícil conocer la ubicación exacta de dónde provenía. Contrariamente, se encontraba fascinada por ese encuentro tan cercano con lo salvaje de la naturaleza. No se sentía asustada, de hecho apreciaba en su interior como las pesadas cadenas de la organizada vida diaria que llevaba hasta ese momento se habían aflojado un poco. Sonrió para sí, y tras unos segundos de admirar el panorama volvió a la cama.

* * *

Aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana, los ojos de Silke se abrieron por mero instinto como era su costumbre. Los leños de la chimenea se encontraban solo con rastros de las brasas; sentía su cuerpo revitalizado y su brazo no presentaba señas de fatiga alguna. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al vestidor para tomar su ropa. A continuación se peinó como era su costumbre, tomó a Gekiryu y se encaminó al comedor para repetir los panecillos del desayuno anterior, esta vez debía hacerlo mejor. Alrededor del claustro, la escasa luz blanquecina comenzaba a devorar la oscuridad de la noche.

Al llegar a la cocina descubrió que era la primera en levantarse, quizá ella era demasiado estricta con sus horarios pero no podía cambiarlo, después de tres años levantándose diariamente a esas horas ya se había convertido en un hábito.

Aprovechando que aún era temprano, acomodó los seis servicios (1) y cuando estuvo listo, tomó nuevamente el libro de cocina del anaquel abriéndolo en la receta de los bollos para volver a juntar los ingredientes e intentarlo una vez más. Volvió a medir las cantidades corroborándolas con el libro hasta tener lista la masa para proceder a moldearla.

Ian de pronto apareció por la puerta, a lo que Silke alzó la mirada.

-Buenos días Ian. – Saludó amistosa desde su posición.

-Buenos días. – Respondió el ruso que era de la misma estatura que la alemana. – ¿No te cansas de levantarte temprano? – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Veinticuatro horas son muy pocas para un día, si tuviera más supongo que dormiría otro par. – Le contestó animada, a lo que Ian discrepó pero comenzó a preparar el desayuno en su turno.

Cada miembro del equipo ruso al parecer tenía su propia versión de la receta del estofado con casi los mismos ingredientes, por lo que Ian se dedicó a preparar todo a su manera mientras Silke continuaba amasado con mayor fuerza la esponjosa bola amarillenta que pronto se convertiría en pan.

Pasaron los minutos y el aroma del desayuno comenzaba a inundar el comedor de servicio. Una tercera persona arribó cuando Silke ya tenía las pequeñas pelotas de masa sobre la charola y se disponía a colocarlas en el horno el cual aún no prendía.

-Buenos días Kai. – Saludó Silke amablemente, a lo que Kai no respondió y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa en que trabajaba Silke, quien no prestó atención a la indiferencia del Hiwatari y se volteó en torno al horno, mientras Ian echaba una mirada fugaz al bicolor. El ruso comprendía que a Kai le molestara que sus groserías no tuvieran el mayor efecto como solía ser con Tyson pero ya estaban grandecitos para comportarse así.

Silke por su parte intentaba descifrar como prender el aparato de cocción. Era su segundo día en la cocina y la mañana anterior había sido Bryan quien había preparado el horno. Una y otra vez oprimía los botones con comandos rusos que hacían el sonido de "bip" sin que el calor se activara. Ian mezclaba el estofado constantemente, atento a lo que hacía Silke, suponiendo que pronto conseguiría encenderlo pero continuaba fallando.

La paciencia de Silke con el horno parecía ser infinita igual que la de Kai con Tyson, pero cuando se trataba de la tolerancia de Kai con Silke era totalmente diferente. El bicolor se mantenía cruzado de brazos y solo movía su dedo índice sobre su bícep. En medio del fastidio de aquel sonidito constante de "bip-bip" se levantó y rosó a Silke con su hombro haciéndola a un lado y colocando el patrón adecuado para el horno consiguiendo que prendiera en pocos segundos.

-Oh, así es como se hace, te lo agradezco. – Gratificó Silke a su socio quien solo gruñó y volvió hasta su asiento.

Ian presenció discretamente todo el asunto, ahora comprendía un poco más a Silke. La chica era totalmente independiente, a pesar de ser muy amable no solicitaba ayuda aunque ellos dos estuvieran en la misma habitación, por esa misa razón Tala la había integrado al equipo sin consultarlos; al pelirrojo nunca se le escapaba nada.

Silke introdujo la charola con los bollitos al horno y tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a Kai. Ian se divertía viendo el espectáculo donde una sonriente Silke se mantenía expectante a que el tiempo de horneado transcurriera con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, mientras la mirada irónicamente congelante de Kai chocaba contra la alemana.

-Buenos días Tala, Bryan, Spencer. – Interrumpió Silke el silencio al ver al resto del equipo entrando detrás de Kai.

-Otra vez te levantaste temprano fuera de tu turno. – Calificó Tala.

-Prometí que el pan quedaría mejor que el de ayer. – Recordó la chica.

-Cierto. – Admitió el pelirrojo tomando asiento junto con los otros dos.

-Por cierto Tala, - Dijo Silke al pelirrojo con un poco de seriedad quien solo alzó una ceja en dirección a ella. - el atuendo que llevo no es apropiado para jugar beyblade, me preguntaba si habrá algo de ropa extra en alguna parte de esta abadía. – Cuestionó la chica.

-Este lugar se utilizaba como bodega, probablemente haya algunos uniformes así que puedes ir a buscarlos al sótano en tu tiempo libre, pero consigue alguna lámpara en la recepción ya que no queremos malgastar la electricidad en pisos que no se ocupen. – Respondió Tala.

-Perfecto, en ese caso iré más tarde, muchas gracias. – Dijo Silke animada.

-Y una cosa más. – Habló retomando la atención de la alemana. – Esta abadía no representa nada para nosotros, solo es un edificio así que no tienes que pedir permiso para ir a donde desees. – Finalizó el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados.

-Como digas. – Acató Silke la orden.

La campanilla del horno sonó y Silke se levantó para tomar los guantes y con cuidado sacar la charola con el pan de color dorado el cual puso sobre las rejillas destinadas a tal fin, y gracias a los conocimientos que Kai indirectamente le transmitió pudo apagar el horno.

Por su parte, Ian se aproximó sujetando la olla con una mano y sirviendo con la otra sobre los tazones que Silke había acomodado anteriormente. La castaña colocó los bollos en un plato más grande y los ubicó al centro de la mesa sentándose a la par con Ian quien trajo el té caliente. Cuando todo estuvo listo comenzaron el desayuno acompañándolo con el panecillo y la bebida.

-Este sabe peor. – Fue el calificativo que Kai utilizó en contra de la bolita horneada a pesar de que se lo siguió comiendo.

Los rusos optaron por ignorarlo. No dirían nada pero el pan se encontraba mucho más suave que él del día anterior, sin embargo Silke respondió de la misma forma.

-Mañana lo haré mucho mejor. – Comentó serena y sonriente para seguir desayunando en silencio.

- _Touché_ (2)… - Susurró Ian, lo que alcanzó a sacar una sonrisa por parte de Bryan y Spencer quienes se encontraban a los lados del más bajito.

Tras terminar el desayuno, todos retomaron su entrenamiento donde lo habían dejado. Kai y Tala beybatallaban el uno contra el otro, Ian, Spencer y Bryan practicaban por separado en beyestadios con diversas trampas y Silke se encontraba en la parte trasera del altar afinando su puntería con la Luger; se podían escuchar sus disparos con menores pausas entre ellos.

Cada hora que transcurría la destreza de Silke aumentaba. A la mitad del entrenamiento decidió tomarse un descaso de treinta minutos para sobar su antebrazo que reiteradamente comenzaba a inflamarse. En este lapso levantó las dianas gastadas para ponerlas en el contenedor de basura que tenía la sala de tiro. Y entonces al colocar los nuevos blancos, pudo ver que el sostén de los mismos poseía lo que parecía ser un mecanismo. Tomándole la palabra a Tala, se dirigió hasta la antesala del cuarto y divisó algunos controles entre los cuales se encontraba la palabra en inglés "DEMO". Sin temor alguno lo oprimió y observó la reacción de las dianas que comenzaban a moverse entre ellas.

-¡Genial! – Exclamó Silke, ese sistema la ayudaría a incrementar sus tiros con blancos en movimiento por lo que regresó a su entrenamiento.

Las horas transcurrieron con mayor rapidez, y cuando se le terminó la caja de balas optó por consultar el reloj de la sala de comando. Ya marcaba las seis treinta de la tarde. Los blancos móviles habían resultado todo un reto pero al comparar los primeros tiros con los últimos podía notarse el progreso. La alemana revisó que el arma estuviera vacía, la devolvió al locker y salió del área de entrenamiento, encontrando el atrio vacío. Los chicos habían terminado antes que ella, por lo que debería esforzarse por entrenar con mayor eficiencia el próximo día.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a buscar algo de ropa. – Se dijo observando sus prendas rojas que empezaban a verse opacas.

En lugar de retirarse a su habitación fue directo a la recepción para obtener algo de luz. Al llegar buscó en los cajones del escritorio y efectivamente ahí había una lámpara de mano. Pensó en volver a su habitación por uno de los planos pero encontró las mismas impresiones a mayor escala en uno de los muros de la recepción.

Los miró detenidamente para no perderse por unos minutos y cuando los hubo memorizado comenzó su descenso a las entrañas del edificio.

Silke avanzó por un pasillo más delante de la cocina, pasando una puerta que decía "Biblioteca" en el alfabeto cirílico. Curiosa abrió la pesada puerta y comprobó que esa gran habitación si tenía electricidad. Desde el marco de la puerta observó que había una gran cantidad de libros, los cuales pensó consultar en su próximo tiempo libre al día siguiente, apagó la luz y prosiguió. Dobló a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo donde ya no había corriente eléctrica, fue entonces que encendió la lámpara de mano para bajar por las amplias escaleras en la oscuridad total. El sonido de sus tacones resonaba en el helado pavimento de roca hasta que llegó a un primer piso subterráneo el cual había visto en el plano que solo eran muchas habitaciones. Alumbró con su lámpara un muro donde se veían diversas puertas que pertenecían a dormitorios muy pequeñitos. Movió la luz lentamente por el interminable pasillo hasta donde la oscuridad parecía un agujero negro que se tragaba el brillante haz. Como sabía que ahí no encontraría nada de lo prometido continuó bajando por las escaleras dejando atrás el Sótano 1. Cada paso que daba podía sentir un frío superior por mucho al anterior, por ello estaba decidida a encontrar algo de ropa. La oscuridad era eterna, la lámpara apenas alcanzaba a iluminar tres o cuatro escalones debajo de ella. Al llegar al Sótano 2, pudo contar al menos sesenta escalones desde la Planta Baja donde se encontraba la recepción, la biblioteca y la cocina junto con el atrio de la iglesia. Sus manos desnudas comenzaron a sentir el frío, algo relativamente positivo para su antebrazo derecho pero negativo para su cuerpo por lo que inició el avance por el negruzco corredor. Así como en el Sótano 1, había varias puertas con una mayor separación entre ellas, y para su buena suerte etiquetadas.

-Bueno al menos no tendré que abrirlas todas. – Se dijo para sí mientras pasaba a los costados de puertas cuyos letreros indicaban cosas como: "repuestos de beyblades", "limpieza", "medicinas", "laboratorio" y finalmente encontró la palabra "uniformes" antes de tener que ver lo que decían las puertas de más adelante. – Supongo que debe ser aquí – Dijo antes de abrir una puerta que rechinaba de forma desagradable haciendo un escalofriante eco por el oscuro pasillo que habría asustado a más de uno, revelando con la luz de la lámpara varios anaqueles con cajas de cartón apiladas.

Al ingresar intentó sin éxito encender la luz con un interruptor, pero como era de esperarse no había energía eléctrica en el sótano por lo que se aproximó hasta las cajas y acomodó la lámpara en un sitio conveniente para alumbrarse mientras comenzaba a abrir una de ellas. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que eran puros uniformes de color negro con líneas azules empaquetados en bolsas individuales.

-Pero que mala suerte, con lo que me gusta el negro… – Refirió sarcástica y decepcionada. – Abriré otra. – Se animó mientras colocaba una nueva caja en el piso solo para encontrarse con lo mismo. – ¿Más negro…? – Preguntaba inconforme a la caja, como si esta le pudiera responder. – Tardaré mucho si abro una por una… - Dijo incorporándose mientras tomaba la lámpara nuevamente y se aproximaba hasta otro anaquel esperando ver si alguna de las cajas decía algo distinto.

Todas se encontraban en blanco, por lo que quizá sí tendría que revisarlas en su totalidad, hasta que un símbolo logró llamar su atención. Se veía algo borroso debido al polvo pero pasó su mano por la helada superficie limpiándola y pudo distinguir una cruz griega en tinta negra.

-¿Será posible? – Se preguntó, por lo que bajó la caja hasta el suelo; con una mano sostuvo la lámpara y con la otra comenzó a abrirla para encontrarse con telas de color blanco, azul muy claro y algunos bordes más oscuros. – ¡Pero qué bien! - Exclamó para sí ya que había encontrado lo que buscaba, sin embargo su felicidad se vio alterada por el tintinear de la luz de la lámpara que amenazaba con agotarse, por lo que levantó la caja con ambas manos y se aproximó a dejar la bodega no sin que antes el anaquel de la pared de la puerta le revelara muchos pares de botas de distintos tipos y colores. Se acercó bajando la caja y encontró varias botas altas de tacón color blancas con detalles en azul. Tomó unas que parecían ser de su talla y las midió con las propias, al parecer eran del mismo número por lo que las puso sobre la caja y se dirigió a la salida. A penas y pudo cerrar la puerta cuando la lámpara no soportó más sin batería y la dejó a oscuras en el interminable pasillo.

-Bueno, ya nada puede salir peor. – Dijo escuchando su propio eco mientras metía la inservible fuente de luz en su ropa y comenzaba a dar pasos cuidadosos carentes de velocidad por el negro corredor, esperando toparse algunos metros más adelante con las escaleras. El constante sonido de sus pisadas y la fricción de su ropa eran lo único que la acompañaban.

El frío y la oscuridad se convertían en una combinación abominable, pero Silke se las arreglaba sin problemas a pesar de algunos extraños crujidos provenientes del mismo pasillo, que para ella eran producto de su misma presencia en un espacio que no se había movido en años.

Cuando finalmente el corredor plano terminó, comenzó a subir lentamente cada escalón recargándose contra la pared para no tener ninguna clase de accidente. Su visión era inútil y apenas llevaba dieciséis o diecisiete escalones en total oscuridad. Daba lo mismo si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, solo esperaba contar bien los escalones para dar vuelta en el Sótano 1 y continuar subiendo. El frío no cesaba y se preguntaba si faltaría mucho para llegar al intermedio de la escalera, ¿es qué había contado mal? Repentinamente una luz la encegueció haciéndola cerrar los ojos para protegerlos del destello proveniente de otra lámpara. Era difícil saber quién la llevaba hasta que una voz seria se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué haces subiendo las escaleras sin luz alguna? – Regañó Kai alumbrándole el camino.

La chica llegó hasta él y sacó la lámpara de entre sus ropas – la batería se agotó, no tenía opción, no pensé que vendrías a buscarme. – Dijo sonriente ante el hecho de que el ruso hubiera llegado inesperadamente a su rescate.

-No venía a buscarte, le dije a Tala que debió haberte dado un arma por si te topabas con algún animal allá abajo – Le dijo con un tono molesto mientras le mostraba un rifle.

-No se usar ese tipo armas, pero aun así tengo a Gekiryu conmigo, así que eso no hace falta. – Dijo agradeciendo la preocupación de Kai.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que el chico suspiró y decidió que era momento de volver donde los otros.

-Te enfermarás por la humedad del sótano. – Le comentó antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo escaleras arriba, seguido por la chica que llevaba su botín con ella, sin embargo había algo que no había podido decirle antes por lo que este era el mejor momento para ello.

-Espera – Dijo con calma.

Kai solo se detuvo apenas para verla de reojo en medio de la oscuridad.

-No había podido darte las gracias por salvarme de aquella explosión. – Dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué te involucraste en esa batalla? – Preguntó Kai.

-¿Por qué? – Se extrañó Silke, sin embargo tras unos instantes sonrió más relajada – Te lo dije, somos socios, solo estoy protegiendo nuestro negocio. – Le respondió convencida de sus palabras.

-Ahí lo tienes, estamos a mano. – Dijo sin mirarla. Tras una pausa agregó. -La cena será en una hora. –

-Muy bien ahí estaré. – Contestó subiendo detrás suyo.

Cuando emergieron a la Planta Baja, Kai apagó la luz y al llegar al corredor principal se separaron, ya que Kai se fue al otro lado del pasillo y Silke siguió hacia su recámara.

Al llegar, se apresuró a encender la chimenea que comenzó a reconfortarla con su calidez mientras Silke colocaba la caja sobre la cama y se preparaba para revisar su hallazgo. Las botas se encontraban un poco sucias pero gracias a la habitación que estaba cerrada solo sería necesario limpiarlas superficialmente. Las puso a un costado y lo primero que sacó del contenedor fue una bolsa plástica, de la cual extrajo con mucho cuidado algo que parecía ser una bata de doctor, lo que la decepcionó ligeramente, ya que pensó que si Marie-Angelique estuviera con ella, seguro podría convertir esa aburrida bata en un atuendo genial. Pero no se desanimó por lo que sacó otra prenda que resultó ser exactamente igual a la primera. Sentía que terminaría comprando ropa nueva en el aeropuerto horas antes del torneo, hasta que levantó una prenda que se encontraba más abajo, la cual parecía ser un vestido.

Se puso de pie sosteniendo la ropa frente a ella mirándose al espejo, parecía que era el uniforme de una enfermera, lo cual no era tan malo como parecía, ya que la tela era gruesa y resistente, perfecta para el clima y para jugar beyblade, por lo que comenzó a retirar su ropa desgastada para probarse el uniforme recién hallado.

Tras colocárselo, cerró los botones de la prenda superior de color azul claro que se encontraban sobre una tira de un azul más oscuro que iban desde las rodillas hasta el cuello; le agradó el detalle de las hombreras sobre las mangas largas que cubrían hasta el dorso de su mano. Además la parte inferior tenía una tela blanca diferente que hacía de falda con mucha crinolina que llegaba por debajo de la rodilla por lo que no sentiría frío en absoluto. El uniforme era de una talla ligeramente mayor a la suya pero por suerte tenía dos broches a los lados de la cintura para ajustar a la medida exacta. Prosiguió colocándose las botas de agujetas que afortunadamente le calzaron como guante y llegaban arriba de la rodilla y ajustando a la mitad de su pierna. Silke estaba un 90% cubierta.

-No se ve tan mal, aunque quisiera tapar la cruz roja de la espalda. – Dijo contenta mientras terminaba de arreglar los pliegues. – Esta tela es muy cálida, supongo que no necesitaré más mi capa. – Mencionó alegre ya que la capa blanca también se notaba un poco percudida.

Silke terminó de acomodarse el uniforme y entonces notó que era casi hora de cenar por lo que se dispuso a bajar con los demás.

En el comedor, todos se encontraban sentados consumiendo lo que gustasen, discutiendo sobre el gran avance que habían tenido ese día con el dominio del nuevo sistema.

-Yo creo que has mejorado bastante en el equilibrio Spencer, al principio te tambaleabas pero ya lo tienes completamente controlado. – Reconoció Ian a su camarada rubio.

-Me siento mucho más cómodo aunque creo que podría mejorar con un anillo de defensa mucho más pesado. – Calculó rápidamente el dueño de Seaborg.

-Nada de peso extra, volverás a perder balance y… - El ingeniero se vio distraído por la entrada apresurada de Silke.

-Lamento el retraso. – Se disculpó la chica mientras tomaba su asiento.

Los cinco se quedaron extrañados de verla con ese uniforme que hacía más de cuatro años que lo habían visto puesto en alguien.

-¿Silke… en serio eso se encontraba almacenado? – Preguntó Tala atónito.

-Sí, fue una suerte haberme topado con él, mi ropa se encontraba muy sucia y húmeda por lo helado de la abadía, creo que esto será mucho más útil. – Se expresó sonriendo satisfecha.

Kai se levantó y se retiró llevando consigo un sándwich que había improvisado con uno de los panecillos de Silke y restos del desayuno dejando la cocina.

-Oh, parece que me esfuerzo por incomodarlo. – Opinó Silke ante la actitud de Kai.

-Nunca le gustaron los medicamentos. – Dijo Bryan burlón.

-Olvídalo, aunque quizá esto te pueda ser útil. -Tala sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo pasó a Silke quien lo desdobló entre sus manos revelando un trozo de tela con el escudo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, sorprendida miró a Tala dudosa. – Originalmente era para Kai pero ya viste como es, quizá podrías colocarlo sobre la cruz roja y así nadie más sabría que es un atuendo de enfermera. – Comentó Tala mientras los otros tres miraban atentos a la respuesta de Silke quien solo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, con esto realmente me veré como parte de su equipo – Dijo tras admirar una vez más el emblema en púrpura y naranja.

Esta vez la leche y las galletas junto con otros alimentos ya se encontraban sobre la mesa por lo que Silke repitió su cena del día anterior tomando una nueva galleta y sirviéndose el producto vacuno en un vaso cercano.

-¿Oye y que tal estuvo el sótano? – Preguntó Ian para retomar la conversación del equipo.

-Terriblemente oscuro y debe encontrarse a menor temperatura que el exterior. – Comentó Silke recordando el frío que le entraba hasta los huesos.

-¿¡Ves!? De eso es de lo que hablo, y Boris intentaba meternos en esas celdillas, ¡Bastardo! – Se expresó Bryan dejando salir toda su ira.

-Era un malnacido…- Respondió Spencer.

-¿Alguien realmente pretendía meter gente ahí en esas condiciones? – Preguntó Silke mirándolos.

-Ah, detesto tener que recordarlo pero obtuvo lo que merecía. – Explicó Tala. – Hablamos de la misma persona que intentó privatizar el Beyblade el año pasado con la empresa BEGA.-

-Ah, ¿se refieren al Señor Valkov? – Cuestionó intrigada la chica.

-¿Ese mismo, lo conoces? – Indagó Tala.

-No en realidad, solo lo vi por televisión, pero sus movimientos hicieron subir todas las acciones del beyblade en la bolsa mundial. Resultó muy caótico para muchos sectores económicos.- Recordó la chica sobre sus experiencias en su escuela de negocios.

-Bueno, ya no vale la pena de hablar de él, se había vuelto un demente, está tras las rejas donde siempre debió estar. – Finalizó Tala.

Silke notó que ese tema les incomodaba por lo que prefirió cambiar la conversación.

-Hoy cambié el modo fijo a móvil de las dianas, mejoré mi puntería, y espero mañana concluir mi entrenamiento. – Informó.

-Es bueno saber eso, ya que pasado mañana te enfrentarás a ellos. – Le indicó Tala complacido al escuchar el avance de la nueva integrante.

-Eso suena bien, espero que no creas que te daré oportunidad por ser una novata. – Retó Bryan.

-No quiero que lo hagas, le quitaría lo divertido al juego. – Respondió sonriente.

-Sabrás lo que es pelear en una batalla de verdad. – Agregó Spencer quien también ansiaba conocer el control que había dominado contra un rival distinto de ellos.

-Se jugará el tercer lugar del equipo activo así que no cometas el error de subestimarnos. – Concluyó Ian en medio de la charla nocturna.

Tala veía satisfecho como la integración había sido exitosa, como siempre solo Kai era la oveja negra del rebaño.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

(1) Servicio: Se refiere al número de platos de una vajilla para la comida de un solo usuario como usualmente son: un plato para sopas, un plato para guisado, un plato pequeño para postres y la taza/vaso más los cubiertos. Hay servicios que incluyen un plato de ensaladas o más cubiertos.

(2) Touché: utilizado en esgrima para decir tocado y por lo tanto fuera de combate, se pasó al lenguaje coloquial con similar significado, Tocado, en el sentido de "me dejas fuera de combate", cuando das en la tecla en una discusión por ejemplo y el otro queda sin argumento para seguir discutiendo

 **:D Nos vemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola lectores, ¿cómo se encuentran? Yo aquí algo ocupada,**

 **:( es inevitable, ojalá pudiera dedicarme a esto de tiempo completo pero no se puede :(**

 **Pero ya estamos a un capítulo de la segunda fase del torneo, por lo que aumentará la temperatura en la helada ciudad capital de Escocia.**

 **Quiero agradecer los comentarios de:**

 **ShadowTamerBlack**

Se que la relación de Silke con los chicos va bastante bien, hasta yo me sorprendo pero tiene una personalidad que congenia muy bien con los soldados de Boris al habitar una abadía abandonada sin muchos lujos los atrae a apoyarse mutuamente.

Yo también pienso que Marie-Angelique debería ir a dicha escuela en Suiza pero es una princesa, y me temo que su padre no la dejaría jeje aunque tampoco creo que a ella le gustase la idea.

Esta abadía aún tiene muchos secretos, si recordamos cuando Kai entró a la de Moscú, no la recorrió toda, en lo personal me dolió ver aquel osito de peluche abandonado detrás de una celda todo sucio y roto, me hace pensar que muchos beyluchadores estaban a la fuerza y con lavado de cerebro.

Y bueno no te spoileo más por que muchas de tus dudas se resolverán a continuación. Mil gracias por seguirme apoyando y motivando para alargar más la historia ;)

 **ivipoe**

¡Hola amiga y bienvenida a este fanfic! Espero que te entretengas y diviertas muchísimo con las cosas que se me ocurren ^^ Beyblade es una serie que principalmente me gustó por sus diálogos y el énfasis que tenían los personajes al hablar en la traducción latina, por lo que revivirlo me hace muy feliz.

Tienes razón respecto a los nuevos personajes y profundizar a los antiguos, siempre hubo cosas que me intrigaron de muchos de ellos pero en el fanfiction hacemos un esfuerzo por sacarlas a la luz.

Aunque el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys es el principal en el fanfic, habrá partes donde también se dará a conocer que ocurre entre los personajes de los otros equipos, en que piensan, como lidian con la presión del torneo y sus estrategias para cada juego. Fue interesante crear nuevos personajes y las trivias me ayudaron a organizarlos mejor para que los lectores pudieran interesarse en ellos.

Con respecto a Ray y Mariah siempre me ha quedado claro que hay algo muy profundo que los une *_* (como cuando sus bestias bit bailaban en medio del duelo del torneo asiático) Veré que puedo hacer más adelante con esta pareja de gatitos/tórtolos. Un saludo y gracias por tus reviews :)

 _Un muy especial saludo a mi novio AnotherAppleJuice quien me motiva y me ayuda a resolver dudas respecto a este fic 3_

 **Gracias a todos por darse una vuelta por acá, que tengan una buena lectura =^w^=**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

La tercera noche aconteció apaciblemente. El frío dentro de los muros de la abadía, el viento y el aullido de los lobos eran menos estruendosos, parecía que ya habían aceptado a los intrusos dentro de su territorio. Los seis residentes eran tan silenciosos por la noche e incluso por el día, que desde afuera aún podría creerse que el edificio siguiera abandonado.

La rutina continuó. El desayuno de ese día fue preparado por Spencer, y esta vez no hubo queja alguna por parte de Kai con respecto a la panadera. Todos reanudaron sus respectivos entrenamientos con altas expectativas para esa tarde.

El día transcurrió con escaso sol y la temperatura continuó decreciendo. La nieve se acumulaba lentamente en el exterior de la abadía y los patios interiores sin importunar a los beyluchadores.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Tala y Kai se reunieron en la ante sala del área de tiro, mientras Silke disparaba una y otra vez a las dianas en movimiento con una puntería casi perfecta, teniendo en cuenta el gran esfuerzo que había realizado durante tres días.

-Felicidades, ya es peligrosa. – Comentó Kai irónico.

-Eso está por verse, no sería justo que tuviera la desventaja en el lanzamiento. – Respondió Tala aproximándose a un viejo micrófono sobre el tablero de comando.

El pelirrojo presionó un botón el cual activo los altavoces dentro del salón de tiro.

Silke cesó los disparos sorprendida por el ruido y dirigió su mirada hacia el cristal antibala que resguardaba la sala de control.

-Suficiente entrenamiento, puedes dejar el arma y tomar el lanzador, dirígete a la nave lo antes posible. – Fue la orden del capitán que a su vez apagó el mecanismo de las dianas.

Ambos rusos se retiraron y Silke procedió a descargar los tiros que le restaban a la Luger. Se sentía muy satisfecha con el resultado. Devolvió las balas y el arma a su sitio correspondiente y tomó la que se posaba a continuación. Lucían muy similares, aunque el lanzador resultaba ser unos gramos más liviano que el arma verdadera, lo que era un alivio para su antebrazo adolorido.

Sacó su blade de entre sus ropas y lo colocó en el lanzador para probarlo. Disparó en dirección de la Diana más alejada consiguiendo que Gekiryu impactara con una asombrosa fuerza y precisión, incluso mayor que con la ayuda de su lanza. Sonrió para sí antes de dirigirse al atrio de la iglesia.

En el centro de la gran nave, se encontraba un estadio de beyblade de dimensiones superiores a las usadas en los torneos de la BBA. El plato totalmente liso tenía un diámetro de diez metros, y tres de los cuatro participantes ya se encontraban en posición.

Silke llegó y sin mayor demora se colocó en el espacio libre mirando animada a sus contrincantes.

Tala se aproximó al bey estadio para ser el juez del encuentro.

-Esta batalla no tiene límite de tiempo y el ganador se definirá por aquel que siga girando dentro del estadio, quien será el complemento de la triada dentro del torneo, a menos que sea necesario hacer cambios estratégicos. ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Tala con seriedad dejando en claro las reglas.

Los tres Blitzkrieg Boys y la chica asintieron a la vez levantando sus lanzadores en dirección del centro del campo de batalla.

-3… 2… 1… ¡Let it Rip! – Indicó el pelirrojo señalando con la diestra.

Cuatro beyblades de distintos colores cayeron dentro del plato tocando con la punta distintas áreas, comenzando a deslizarse de un lado al otro buscando la mejor posición para dominar a los otros tres. Hasta el momento no había intenciones de contacto.

Tala observaba las maniobras de los antiguos Demolition Boys, no parecían querer arriesgarse a mostrar todo su poder ante Silke y cometer el mismo error que Kai. Detrás de él, el bicolor mantenía su semblante serio, atento a los movimientos de Silke, necesitaba ver una brecha en aquella misteriosa defensa de Gekiryu.

-Así que no quieren dar el primer paso… - Comentaba Silke a su bestia bit. – Parece que será las damas primero… - Supuso convencida de la estrategia de los chicos que seguían dando vueltas cuidando los flancos.

-¡Gekiryu sumérgete! – Ordenó Silke a su blade azul cerúleo, que se enterró dejando un agujero en el bey estadio tomando por sorpresa con aquella maniobra a sus oponentes.

Ian aprovechó el tamaño del agujero y decidió seguir a Silke con la esperanza de alcanzarla y darle fin.

Por su parte, Bryan y Spencer ahora se encontraban en desventaja, ya que era imposible predecir dónde saldrían Silke o Ian, por lo que comenzaron a luchar intentando atorar a su contrario usándolo de carnada y esperando que alguno de los blades bajo tierra lo golpeara.

Como lo suponían, un blade emergió debajo del plato y golpeó a los otros dos. Inesperadamente Wyborg había sido propulsado por un tremendo golpe de Gekiryu contra Falborg y Seaborg.

-¡Ni hablar! - Exclamó Ian y dirigió su ataque contra Falborg que aún no recuperaba el equilibrio del golpe anterior.

-¡Anda ven aquí amiguito! – Desafió Bryan.

La serpiente y el halcón salieron de sus bits, causando destellos de velocidad en medio del antiguo edifico. Seaborg aumentaba su defensa para dar una fuerte embestida a los otros dos, cuando fue levantado desde el piso por Gekiryu que decidió interceptarlo antes de lograr su cometido.

-¡Seaborg! – Exclamó el rubio llamando al espíritu sagrado de la ballena que era de un gran tamaño, directamente proporcional al poder que contenía para defenderse de aquel asalto.

-¡Ven aquí Gekiryu! – Llamó Silke a su propia Bestia bit ensombreciendo en tamaño a las otras tres, inclusive al mismo Seaborg.

Tala presenció con sorpresa el enorme tamaño de Gekiryu. No sabía que existían bestias bit con esa longitud y ciertamente era difícil saber a simple vista de donde había salido. Aunque es bien sabido que el tamaño no lo es todo, aquel elegante dragón no tenía problema alguno en incomodar a las otras bestias bit.

Silke aprovechó la distracción de sus enemigos para atacar mientras intentaban rehacer una nueva estrategia. Gekiryu golpeó con la aleta de su cola a Falborg y Wyborg que se sujetaban mutuamente con ayuda de dientes, cuerpo, pico y garras, ocasionando que perdieran el balance y a su oponente, al mismo tiempo golpeó a Seaborg con un cabezazo, que consiguió moverlo solo un poco debido a la alta defensa que la ballena poseía. En ese momento, los tres Blitzkrieg Boys decidieron unirse para sacar a Silke intentando aplastarla a la vez, Seaborg por delante y Wyborg y Falborg por detrás.

Ella relajó el semblante, era lo que esperaba que hicieran. Con una mirada consiguió que el espíritu de Gekiryu desapareciera, mientras su blade se sumergía en la piedra una vez más, dejando que los blades impactaran entre ellos, y unos centímetros detrás del dúo que golpeaba a Seaborg, Gekiryu surgió dándole más impulso a Ian y a Bryan del que controlaban. De esta forma tres beyblades sacaron a Seaborg del estadio, y dos más fueron víctimas de la inercia con un empujoncito por parte de Silke.

Los tres beyblades se tambaleaban fuera del estadio, Seaborg se detuvo primero a causa de los golpes unidos de tres adversarios.

Kai miró con desprecio la victoria de la alemana, pero aun así no dijo nada. Había sido una batalla muy rápida, y él y Tala se habían percatado de la falla de sus compañeros. Sin duda esa bestia bit era tan impresionante que obligaba a cualquiera a prestarle atención al menos por un instante.

-Silke es la ganadora. – Pronunció Tala con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, no podía concebir que sus tres camaradas hubieran sido derrotados al mismo tiempo por aquella chica, y por el otro sentía confianza en tener una valiosa adición al equipo. Tendría que tomar sus precauciones si alguna vez la enfrentaba o podría ser vencido también.

Silke esperó de pie a escuchar aquellas palabras antes de recuperar a Gekiryu de vuelta en su mano. Bryan, Ian y Spencer levantaron sus beyblades, ni siquiera las mejoras habían podido ayudar a contrarrestar el poder de la deidad que Silke controlaba. Los cinco bey luchadores la miraron con seriedad, haciéndola sentir que ya no era bienvenida dentro del grupo. El silencio comenzó a volverse mortal hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-En serio… eres muy fuerte – Reconoció Spencer de lejos suspirando ante semejante derrota.

Silke sonrió modesta. – No es verdad, por poco hubiera sido imposible defenderme de sus ataques combinados. –

-¿De qué hablas? Lo tenías todo bien planeado desde el principio. – Aseguró Ian.

-Y Gekiryu es enorme, aterrorizarás a toda la competencia. – Señaló Bryan convencido de que así sería.

Los comentarios emotivos cesaron repentinamente a causa de la voz dominante de Tala.

-Tu bestia bit es asombrosa, ¿puedo saber de dónde la obtuviste? – Preguntó con autoridad.

Silke miró a Kai quien también se notaba interesado en esa respuesta.

-Herencia familiar. – Respondió Silke con sencillez.

-Ya veo. – Contestó Tala. A pesar de ser un equipo Silke se mantenía reservada. – Buen trabajo, tú serás la tercer jugadora, que Ian revise tu beyblade para que esté listo. – Aconsejó Tala a lo que Silke se aproximó hasta el armador del equipo y puso el blade de Gekiryu en sus manos.

-Deberías usar guantes. – Fueron las palabras de indiferencia que Kai dirigió a Silke antes de abandonar la sala.

-Tiene razón, te lastimarás las manos a lo largo del torneo y será doloroso sostener el lanzador. – Aseguró Bryan.

-Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, pero no se preocupen, Gekiryu nunca me lastimaría. – Respondió Silke con total seguridad a lo que Tala alzó una ceja.

-Supongo que ha sido suficiente beyblade por hoy, tienen tiempo libre de aquí a la cena, discutiremos la práctica de mañana y la salida hacia el torneo. – Dijo el capitán antes de retirarse también.

Ian devolvió a Silke su blade tras hacer una inspección superficial.

-Todo está en orden. – Fue la opinión del experto.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo. – Agradeció a su compañero.

-En ese caso retirémonos, estos días han sido muy largos y cansados y aún falta el largo viaje para el torneo, esta vez será en casa de ese chico dueño de Salamulyon, ¿cómo se llamaba? – Preguntó Bryan mientras los cuatro caminaban en dirección al claustro.

-Ah, te refieres a Johnny. – Respondió Silke con naturalidad. – El estadio de la segunda ronda se encuentra en el corazón de Edimburgo, cerca de los hoteles y el aeropuerto.

-Menos mal. - Comentó Spencer, le desagradaban las ciudades donde todo se encontraba retirado.

Al llegar al claustro los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, sin embargo Silke no los acompañó.

-Descansen, los veré más tarde. – Se despidió con un gesto de mano y se dirigió al edificio administrativo mientras los otros continuaban con su camino.

Silke llegó a la cocina y prosiguió hasta la siguiente puerta donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta en su totalidad. Ahora que el asunto del tercer integrante del equipo estaba resuelto, tenía todo el tiempo para su investigación y esa antigua biblioteca lucía prometedora.

Encendió la luz y comenzó a leer los temas en los pasillos principales. Había mucho sobre medicina tradicional de los monjes de esa área, historia de la religión que se había establecido ahí, fauna y flora de la zona, cultivos de tubérculos y demás libros referentes a la cultura rusa. Al igual que en el sótano, había libros con gruesas capas de polvo en los lomos que impedían la fácil lectura de su título.

El aroma a humedad y papel viejo inundaban el salón de lectura, y producían ligeros estornudos en Silke que continuaba moviendo libros de los estantes, dándoles una hojeada y devolviéndolos a su sitio tras descubrir que no eran de su interés.

El ambiente se sentía pesado debido al movimiento de objetos, y le sería imposible limpiar sola toda la biblioteca. Iba a darse por vencida cuando un libro viejo con la cubierta amarillenta y agrietada llamó su atención de entre el estante debido a que una runa se alcanzaba a distinguir en el lomo.

Al tenerlo de cerca pudo comprobar que el título era tan solo un símbolo con líneas y triángulos entrecruzados, decidió abrirlo para conocer su contenido y se apresuró a dejar la polvosa habitación cuando dio con lo que estaba buscando.

Afuera en el corredor sus estornudos ocasionados por la inhalación de polvo eran agudos y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de disimularlos para evitar el eco. Continuó su camino y al llegar a su habitación encendió la chimenea, se puso cómoda sobre su cama y comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente entretenida con su descubrimiento ya que faltaban un par de horas para la cena.

Durante la puesta de sol, la nieve no paraba de caer lenta y agraciadamente, sobrepasando la apertura de las puertas en el exterior. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, el clima se vio despejado sin el resoplido del viento.

En el comedor, Tala comenzó a dar el itinerario de los días siguientes para que se prepararan en dirección a la segunda fase del torneo mundial.

-Han realizado un excelente trabajo y ya solo resta diseñar la estrategia en equipo mañana temprano, por lo que la mitad de su día será libre; partimos el viernes al medio día para llegar a Edimburgo durante la noche y presentarnos al torneo con anticipación. – Dijo lo último dirigiendo sus pupilas a la nueva integrante. – Apropósito, ¿sabes que le dirás a Robert en cuanto te vea? – Indagó Tala seriamente.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, yo me encargo de todo, solo no olviden nuestro trato – Respondió la alemana recordando el secreto sobre el misterioso ataque que los había llevado a estar dentro del mismo equipo.

-Cierto, ¿qué pasa con dicho asunto? – Cuestionó nuevamente Tala, esta vez dirigiéndose a Kai.

Kai miraba desafiante a Silke quien también se preguntaba como procederían a buscar en su USB las huellas del ladrón.

-No hay equipo en la abadía para hacerlo. – Dijo tajante, ya que había comprobado en sus ratos libres que carecían de herramientas informáticas.

-Entonces lo haremos cuando volvamos. – Opinó Silke sin muchos inconvenientes.

-Muy bien, ese problema resuélvanlo ustedes dos. ¿Hay más preguntas? – Inquirió en los otros tres jugadores.

-Al parecer la tormenta en Moscú que Silke mencionó alcanzó a afectarnos, la cantidad de nieve, ya supera el medio metro dentro del claustro, si sigue así no creo que podamos salir en la camioneta pasado mañana. – Declaró Ian un poco preocupado.

Y no era para menos, solo llegar a la carretera a pie les tomaría cerca de dos horas, y esperar a que un autobús pasara podría demorar todo el día, sin mencionar que estaban incomunicados y era mejor así.

-Hay un helicóptero en un patio cerrado. – Indicó el bicolor de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y funciona? – Examinó Tala.

-Se veía completo y hay suficiente combustible. – Respondió Kai.

-Me encargaré de revisarlo. – Se ofreció Bryan.

– Bien, que así sea. Me retiro. – Fueron las palabras finales de Tala antes de levantarse para dejar el comedor.

-Deberíamos irnos también. – Sugirió Spencer poniéndose de pie. – Mañana será un día pesado.

-Tienes razón, las batallas en equipo suelen ser largas. – Complementó Bryan bostezando.

Ian y Silke salieron detrás de ellos, cuando la alemana se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndose a Kai.

-¿No vienes? – Preguntó sorprendida ya que el mitad japonés aún permanecía sentado como si hubiera ignorado toda la conversación.

El chico no le respondió. Permaneció sentado disfrutando del silencio.

-Buenas noches. – Correspondió Silke ante la frialdad y se retiró a su habitación sin molestarlo más.

* * *

La cuarta mañana, el desayuno fue mucho más rápido que los otros. Silke había dominado por completo la receta de los panecillos, así que ya no requería más el libro y concluía la tarea de forma mucho más veloz. Tala la alcanzó en pocos minutos para elaborar el alimento que les brindaría la energía necesaria para la práctica más pesada de todas.

Al dirigirse al área de entrenamiento, llegaron a un plato de tamaño promedio de beyblade donde los dos tríos se colocaron en polos opuestos.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer contra Kai, Tala y Silke.

-Silke, debes comprender como jugamos en equipo, memoriza los movimientos que hacen nuestros oponentes y busca una apertura en su ataque, ya sea que nosotros te demos esa ventana o que tú la halles, pero no olvides que somos un equipo, no hay tiempo para lobos solitarios. – Dirigió lo último con un poco de desdén hacia Kai quien ignoró por completo la orden.

Los seis se pusieron en posición de lanzamiento, siendo Ian quien dio la señal de Let It Rip.

El espacio era mucho más apretado en esta ocasión y con mayor número de jugadores, por lo que Silke se dio cuenta rápidamente que debía evitar el peligroso contacto con sus colegas y enfocarse en llegar a los otros tres sin causar una baja o desencadenar un error.

Tala y Kai fueron los primeros en dirigirse contra el trío contrario, Silke decidió no quedarse atrás siguiéndolos de cerca, cuando repentinamente se topó con Bryan que pasó por encima del dúo y la golpeó sorpresivamente alejándola de la pareja estrella.

Ambos comenzaron un enfrentamiento en el que Falborg parecía dominar sobre Gekiryu hasta que Wolborg se entrometió para quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué haces? – Regañó a la chica.

-Lo distraía. – Respondió a su capitán.

-Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo, si vas a atacar hazlo de un solo golpe. – Le demostró impactando a Wyborg con fuerza sacándolo del estadio.

Silke comprendió que debía hacerlo sin darle oportunidad a su rival de intentar defenderse, así que cuando se dirigía contra Falborg, una rojiza flecha se cruzó en su camino, siendo Dranzer quien eliminara a Bryan del juego.

-¡No me estorbes! – Demandó Kai del otro lado de Tala.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó Silke algo perpleja de la forma en que Kai le había arrebatado a su presa al mismo tiempo que Tala sacaba a Seaborg de la competencia.

El pelirrojo no se involucró en la pelea de Kai y Silke, estaba convencido de que ella volvería a asumir su puesto como una equitativa tercera parte del equipo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en los terrenos de la mansión Hiwatari, pero al parecer Kai no le permitiría su logro tan fácilmente.

-Una vez más. – Indicó Tala al grupo.

Ian, y su equipo se reunieron por unos momentos para planear una nueva estrategia.

Al dar inicio al segundo round, se percató de como los tres enemigos intentaban atrapar a Tala, así que Silke comenzó a entender lo que era esa oportunidad de atacar, sin embargo cuando intentaba capturar a una presa, su acción se veía frustrada por Kai quien le arrebataba una y otra vez sus blancos.

La castaña no encontraba problemas en trabajar en equipo, por otra parte, Kai solo intentaba llevarle la delantera, lo que no perturbaba en nada a la chica, prefería no molestar a Gekiryu luchando contra sus otros compañeros.

Pasaron las horas, y round tras round siempre era lo mismo. Silke no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, para ella era suficiente con identificar esas oportunidades de ataque, además de que evitaba "golpear" sin querer a Kai, por lo que el entrenamiento en equipo no tuvo el resultado que Tala esperaba pero eran tres fuertes beyluchadores, no tenía por qué haber problemas.

Al terminar la práctica, cada uno se dirigió a disfrutar su último día. Silke volvió a su habitación, tomó un relajante baño y continuó su lectura del día anterior. El libro resultaba ser muy interesante y contenía información desconocida para ella, por lo que cuando terminó de leerlo se quedó pensativa sobre lo que acababa de aprender. Suponía que si releía el libro muchas dudas quedarían resueltas, aunque en ese momento le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por la abadía antes de cenar.

Silke revisó el plano de la puerta de su habitación. Le señalaba algunos patios y salones que no conocía, por lo que interesada salió en dirección al edificio administrativo para dar comienzo a su recorrido.

El nivel lumínico había decaído a causa de las nubes que habían comenzado a juntarse y arremolinarse entre ellas, posiblemente habría una nueva ventisca antes del amanecer.

Silke caminó por el mismo pasillo que la había conducido hasta el sótano, pero en lugar de bajar las oscuras escaleras, continuó andando sobre el pasillo, hasta que al fondo dio con una puerta grande de madera, la cual le costó un poco de fuerza empujar. Del otro lado había un pequeño claustro con columnas que rodeaban el diminuto patio cubierto de nieve. La chica observó detenidamente las antiquísimas paredes en las que apenas se podían distinguir algunos dibujos de hombres cosechando plantas. Dirigió curiosa su mirada al centro del claustro, y se asombró al distinguir lo que parecían ser unos pequeños tallos verde limón emergiendo entre la fresca nieve.

Se aproximó a las diminutas hojas y cuidadosamente retiró un poco de la nieve con la palma de su mano para descubrir que las plantas eran más grandes de lo esperado. Inclusive con ese clima aún había seres vivos que superaban las adversidades.

Después de un rato de contemplar ese hermoso color lleno de vida, se retiró a seguir descubriendo que más sorpresas ofrecía aquella abadía.

Volvió por el mismo pasillo, y abrió una puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la cocina, la cual era el verdadero comedor. A penas se asomó desde la puerta a un salón que resultaba bastante amplio con espacio al menos para cincuenta personas, o quizás más. A juzgar por el número de sillas y las puertas de los dormitorios en el sótano 1, ese centro de entrenamiento esperaba tener bastantes bey luchadores. Silke cerró la puerta y continuó su recorrido hasta que escuchó ruidos dentro de otra puerta que lucía entreabierta al doblar un pasillo.

La luz se encontraba encendida y un asombroso helicóptero de corte militar yacía en medio de las cuatro paredes. La aeronave era tan grande que podría llevar un pequeño grupo de 15 pasajeros. Silke se mantuvo estática desde el pasillo, y alcanzó a ver que el ruido metálico seco se debía a Bryan que ajustaba con ayuda de una llave de tuercas el rotor de la cola.

Prefirió no interrumpirlo y seguir con lo suyo.

Al seguir avanzando por ese pasillo desconocido para ella, le pareció extraño ver unas ventanas interiores sobre el muro. No fue necesario imaginar demasiado, ya que conducían a un moderno gimnasio, en el cual Spencer levantaba mancuernillas en cada mano que lucían realmente muy pesadas. Ahora no cabía duda porque era tan musculoso.

Continuó, y el camino que seguía volvió a llevarla al claustro tras atravesar una puerta metálica. El cielo comenzaba a verse más gris y oscuro. El viento se arremolinaba tomando fuerza, y curiosamente le pareció escuchar un agudo silbido el cual no supo de dónde provenía. Se quedó quieta, esperando escuchar si se repetía. Así fue, pero no pudo identificar el punto de donde salió. Lo intentó una tercera vez pero fracasó. Quizá solo era alguna corriente de aire atravesando las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar de pronto aunque estaba completamente abrigada, así que decidió alejarse de las zonas expuestas y aprovechando que ya tenía hambre se dirigió a la cocina. En ella encontró la puerta abierta y la luz encendida, con Ian dentro, ocupando la esquina de la mesa.

El ruso la miró cuando se percató de su presencia y Silke solo saludó con una seña, ya que notó que se encontraba ocupado desarmando un beyblade.

La castaña se sirvió leche como siempre y tomó una galleta para sentarse a unos metros de Ian, observando lo que hacía muy concentrado.

El chico realizaba todo el procedimiento desde una lupa e introducía un desarmador con la punta muy fina debajo de donde se sitúa el bit con la mínima fuerza y utilizando la punta de sus dedos, no obstante era muy dificultoso lo que intentaba ajustar, por lo que el tornillo salió de su lugar. El joven tuvo que sujetar unas pinzas de relojero y volver a colocarlo en su sitio para probar una vez más. Nuevamente el tornillo se salió y el chico tuvo que repetir la operación. Silke no decía nada, de hecho trataba de hacer el mínimo ruido incluso al respirar.

Ian comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que se veía el sudor en su frente. Cuando se volvió a salir el tornillo, Silke recogió lo que había utilizado y vio la oportunidad para acercarse a él y auxiliarle.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – Inquirió positiva.

-¡Seguro! – Respondió Ian con sarcasmo. – Si puedes conseguir que esas dos piezas embonen.

Ian se levantó un poco fastidiado dejándole el espacio a Silke mientras se tronaba los dedos y se distraía con cualquier cosa de ese endemoniado beyblade.

Silke miró detenidamente el problema de aquel blade que yacía sobre una base especial para sostenerlo. El inconveniente recaía en que era un espacio diminuto y se requerían más de dos manos para llevar a cabo la tarea.

-Inténtalo otra vez, te apoyaré. – Le animó sosteniendo las pinzas y otro desarmador que había obtenido de la caja de herramientas que estaba en una silla.

Ian se sentía fastidiado, y no creía que Silke tuviera la destreza para realizar un trabajo tan delicado, pero se arriesgaría. Volvió a tomar el asiento e intentó a poner el tornillo donde iba. Esta ocasión, a pesar del diminuto espacio con cuatro instrumentos interactuando, el tornillo se mantuvo quieto junto con las piezas donde se centraría gracias a Silke que mantenía un pulso impecable, hasta que finalmente pudo ajustar el pequeño tornillo con la tuerca adecuada.

Le sorprendió lo útil que fue la ayuda de Silke, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Y tras un breve descanso quiso agradecerle.

-¿También eres ingeniera de beyblades? – Preguntó a modo de cumplido.

-Para nada. – Le contestó devolviendo las herramientas al maletín. – En ocasiones tenía que supervisar la producción de los brazos mecánicos en la fábrica familiar, cuando algo se estropeaba lo desarmaban en frente mío para explicarme la falla.-

-Poco tiempo libre, ¿no? – Supuso Ian.

-Podríamos decir que estas son mis primeras "vacaciones" en mucho tiempo. – Admitió relajada y feliz.

-No estás de vacaciones, estás aquí porque tienes algo que me pertenece y nada más. – Corrigió una voz helada desde la entrada a la cocina.

A Kai no le parecía cómoda ni relajada la charla de Silke. La chica se estaba olvidando de la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban unidos. La diminuta sonrisa de la germana desapareció y su mirada pacífica se dirigió al piso mientras se acercaba hasta el dueño de Dranzer.

-Tienes razón. – Aceptó en voz baja. – Hasta mañana. – Se despidió de ambos rusos y se retiró.

Kai la miró despectivamente perderse en el pasillo oscuro. A su ingreso a la cocina solo Ian lo miraba sonriente negando con la cabeza mientras limpiaba con un trapo el blade que había arreglado con ayuda extra. Ian también había sido derrotado por Silke, y peor aún, en una batalla de tres contra una pero no sentía molestia alguna, simplemente Gekiryu y Silke hacían un equipo formidable y la actitud de la alemana era la de una buena ganadora, nada presumida como Kai, quien sintió la impertinente mirada del armador.

-¿Algún problema? – Preguntó desafiante a su compañero más joven.

-Oh nada, lo que pienso de ti ya lo sabes. – Se mofó Ian continuando con lo suyo.

* * *

La noche fue helada, ruidosa y espantosa. La ventaja de residir en un refugio fabricado con gruesos muros de un metro de ancho y materiales sólidos de roca era que no cederían ante la implacable tormenta pre-invernal que los asechaba.

A Silke le costó un poco de trabajo dormir ya que las ventanas crujían como si fueran a reventar. Incluso la pesada puerta de madera de su dormitorio reaccionaba como si hubiera alguien afuera forzándola para ser abierta.

La alemana tuvo que poner más leños en la chimenea para sentir menos frío y se colocó una cobija extra para poder conciliar el sueño con Gekiryu debajo de su almohada.

* * *

El último día en la abadía, Silke salió de su habitación y pudo ver un cielo despejado contrastando con la enorme pila de nieve en el claustro debajo de su habitación, la tormenta había estado mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Sintiéndose afortunada de su morada se dirigió a la cocina como siempre solo para toparse con una gran sorpresa. El desayuno, los platos y el pan diario ya se encontraban sobre la mesa pero la cocina estaba vacía. Obra del único que hasta ese momento no había cocinado. Al mirar de cerca los panecillos notó que tenían un dorado perfecto y reluciente, así como un aroma exquisito, lo que causaba curiosidad en la chica quien quería comprobar su sabor, pero no sería hasta media hora después en cuanto llegaran el resto de los chicos, por lo que se sentó pacientemente a esperar que el reloj avanzara.

Silke sacó a Gekiryu de su bolsa y se puso a admirarlo en todos sus ángulos. No sabía que le esperaba a cientos de kilómetros de donde se encontraba. ¿Qué pensaría Robert? ¿Lo tomaría como un reto? ¿Cómo un capricho? ¿Cómo una traición? Temía admitir que conocía perfectamente el fundamento de la ira de Robert, pero había una razón importante por el bienestar de la empresa familiar por el cual se estaba jugando todo.

-Pase lo que pase, tú siempre estás conmigo… - Mencionó a penas en un susurro a su bestia bit.

Minutos después llegó el resto del equipo con el cocinero en turno. A Kai parecía importarle poco lo que Silke pensara al respecto, así que solo se sentó para tomar el desayuno.

Cuando dieron inicio, la alemana finalmente pudo degustar uno de esos deliciosos bollitos. Sus ojos se abrieron al saborear el crujiente exterior y el suave interior. No pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera felicitar al cocinero.

-Kai, esto está delicioso. – Exclamó sin recibir reacción alguna del bicolor que solo comía su estofado con pan en completo silencio, de todas formas sabía que la había escuchado así que le bastó.

-Preparen sus cosas para irnos en tres horas. – Interrumpió Tala el incómodo silencio recordándoles la hora de salida.

Al finalizar, reordenaron la cocina, llevaron los platos sucios al lavavajillas para dejar todo limpio y cada quien volvió a sus habitaciones para acomodar todo antes de irse. Silke tenía entendido que volverían al mismo lugar en pocos días por lo que dejó su habitación recogida con las cortinas abiertas. Solo se llevó consigo su cartera, pasaporte y teléfono móvil junto con su blade y lanzador, el cual aún no había decidido donde colocarlo. Entonces pensó en ir a la sala de tiro, quizá ahí habría algún accesorio para cargar el lanzador.

Sabiendo que el tiempo continuaba avanzando se apresuró a su destino. Abrió la gaveta de las armas y notó que en la parte inferior había unos cajones que no había abierto. Afortunadamente encontró varios cinturones con el espacio adecuado para una pistola de la talla de la Luger. Eligió uno delgado colocándolo alrededor de su cintura y ajustó su lanzador que embonó a la perfección. Con ese asunto resuelto se dirigió al "hangar" donde Bryan había estado revisando el helicóptero para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Conforme se acercaba a la sala, podía escucharse un sonido moderadamente alto, agudo y constante, cuando llegó hasta el helicóptero militar ya se encontraba listo para partir, se encontraba calentando el motor de los rotores y con todos los sistemas eléctricos funcionando a la perfección. Desde la cabina Spencer le hacía señas a Bryan que estaba afuera revisando que todo funcionara como debiera.

Ian se acercó a la aeronave llevando consigo una caja que contenía varios pares de auriculares de aviación. Cuando vio a Silke sin hacer nada le pidió un favor casi gritando para que su voz se escuchara por encima del constante movimiento de las aspas.

-Avísale a Tala que todo está preparado, búscalo en el campanario. – Informó antes de alcanzar a sus dos compañeros y entregar los audífonos.

Silke asintió y se dirigió hasta la torre del campanario de la abadía, donde se suponía que Tala se encontraba. En realidad desconocía que hacía en dicho lugar pero pronto lo averiguaría. Su caminar agraciado, con una velocidad apropiada y pisadas silenciosas la llevó hasta el último peralte de la larga escalinata en forma de caracol, y lo que halló fue algo inesperado.

Tala se mantenía de pie sosteniendo un rifle largo con una mira telescópica que descansaba sobre el borde de una ventana en dirección a la completamente blanca tundra que rodeaba los terrenos de la abadía, él lucía bastante concentrado por lo que Silke decidió no interrumpirlo, y solo se dedicó a observar lo que hacía en completo silencio.

Tras algunos segundos de inmovilidad, Tala tiró del gatillo consiguiendo un agudo silbido similar al que escuchó la tarde anterior y era amortiguado por el silenciador del arma, que tomó por sorpresa a Silke quien pese al asombro siguió tan quieta como una estatua. La pupila de Tala se mantenía fija en la mira, sin embargo se dirigió a Silke demostrándole que se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó serio sin quitar el ojo de su blanco.

-Estamos listos para partir. – Respondió la germana mientras admiraba el paisaje infinito desde lo alto en la misma dirección que lo hacía Tala. No era su estilo entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás pero la llenaba de curiosidad el hecho de que el pelirrojo empleara su tiempo libre solo para disparar a la distancia, por lo que decidió hacer una pregunta indirecta para obtener una pista de lo que hacía su capitán. - ¿Puedo preguntar que alcance tiene esa arma? – Indagó respetuosamente.

-Dos kilómetros y medio – Contestó Tala casi de inmediato antes de hacer otro tiro perfecto a la nada, tras lo cual descargó el rifle y comenzó a desarmarlo para colocarlo nuevamente en su elegante estuche de por lo menos un metro de longitud.

-¿Con eso los lobos se mantendrán alejados? – Preguntó ingenuamente.

-Con eso los lobos se mantendrán seguros. – Respondió Tala levantando la caja que contenía el pesado fusil. –Hay trampas para lobos ocultas en toda la tundra, a pesar de la nevada las colocan en puntos estratégicos para evitar que queden enterradas, pero ya no funcionarán después de recibir esto. – Dijo colocando el casco de una de las balas en la mano de Silke.

-Proteges a los lobos. – Concluyó Silke sonriendo tras ver la longitud de la bala. – Tu bestia bit también es un lobo, ¿no es cierto?-

-Wolborg era el lobo alfa de su manada, hasta que Boris le disparó para experimentar con él. No permitiré que más lobos sufran. – Cortó tajante la conversación antes de perderse entre las escaleras.

Silke se quedó sola. Esa noticia la dejó perpleja. ¿Realmente ese hombre era tan malvado como para tener estudiantes en pequeños cuartos en el frío sótano y asesinar animales? Le costaba creerlo. Dejó el casco de la bala en un balde donde se encontraba el resto y bajó la escalera con dirección al helicóptero.

Cuando finalmente llegó, notó que Kai también ya se encontraba dentro de la aeronave junto a Ian, Bryan y Spencer con los auriculares puestos. Tala le entregó los suyos a Silke y subió primero. La alemana vio cómo se abría el techo metálico hacia arriba, por lo que se colocó la diadema y subió a la zona de pasajeros sujetándose de una manija sobre el metal oscuro. Al tomar uno de los doce asientos distribuidos en dos hileras a los costados se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si todos están listos, vamos a despegar. –Confirmó Spencer a través de la radio desde el mando de piloto.

Ian, su copiloto alzó el pulgar derecho. La potencia de los rotores fue rápidamente en aumento con un sonido que sería insoportable de no ser por las protecciones para los oídos y la aeronave comenzó a levantarse del piso.

-¿Ya habías volado en helicóptero? – Le preguntó Bryan a Silke un par de asientos a su izquierda.

-Nunca en uno militar – Respondió divertida.

Cuando el helicóptero estuvo suspendido veinte metros por encima de la abadía, Ian cerró la compuerta del hangar con un botón desde el tablero, y comenzaron su travesía hacia el suroeste.

Desde las alturas podía apreciarse solo el color blanco y el congelado lago Ladoga. Conforme avanzaban Silke pudo apreciar algunos pueblitos muy pintorescos desde su ventanilla. Rusia le recordaba bastante a su amada Alemania.

A la media hora del despegue ya sobrevolaban San Petersburgo y Spencer abrió una transmisión en ruso que provenía de la torre de control del aeropuerto.

 _-Aeronave desconocida. Sobrevuela espacio aéreo comercial. Identifíquese. –_ Solicitó formalmente el controlador aéreo.

Tala se le quedó viendo a Kai para que se hiciera cargo.

 _-Habla Kai Hiwatari con la autorización 057-TAU-20095H –_ Informó cruzado de brazos tranquilamente.

- _Autorización en proceso, espere._ – Solicitó el hombre del otro lado de la radio que quedó en silencio por casi un minuto. _-Autorización confirmada, Bienvenido al Aeropuerto Internacional de Púlkovo, puede aterrizar en segundo helipuerto del lado este de la pista principal._ – Dijo antes de concluir la transmisión.

- _Afirmativo Púlkovo_ – Respondió Spencer y procedió a bajar donde lo indicaban las líneas en el suelo.

El aterrizaje fue suave gracias a la potencia del helicóptero militar. Se apagaron los rotores y todos se retiraron las diademas para descender. En la pista llegaron algunos empleados para hacerse cargo de la aeronave.

Kai bajó primero para dar las indicaciones necesarias.

- _Señor Hiwatari, solicitamos saber el tiempo que su aeronave se quedará aquí._ – Dijo uno de los trabajadores del aeropuerto entregando un formulario.

Kai comenzó a llenar las hojas con su nombre, modelo de helicóptero y otros datos técnicos.

 _-Se quedará tres días, le entrego el pago correspondiente. –_ Indicó el bicolor sacando su cartera y bastantes billetes.

El empleado se sorprendió al ver tanto dinero en efectivo, usualmente esos grandes pagos se realizaban con tarjeta o cheque, pero Kai prefería evitar que los rastrearan si esa importante información era registrada por algún banco.

 _-Muchas gracias señor, resguardaremos su nave en este hangar._ – Dijo feliz el empleado al recibir una propina adicional por su servicio.

El grupo comenzó a moverse hacia una de las entradas al aeropuerto, para llegar a uno de los mostradores de las aerolíneas que frecuentaban Europa.

 _-¿Buen día, como puedo ayudarlos? –_ Preguntó una platinada de ojos azules a Tala.

- _Queremos seis boletos para el próximo vuelo a Edimburgo._ – Respondió el pelirrojo.

 _-Los vuelos se encuentran casi llenos, pero creo que puedo conseguirle los asientos separados en clase turista. –_ Indicó la chica tecleando en su computadora. _– Tienen suerte, el siguiente vuelo sale en veinte minutos, ya están por abordar, ¿cómo desea realizar su pago? –_

 _-Efectivo. –_ Respondió Kai acercándose al mostrador.

 _-Muy bien, serían 11,020,800 rublos por favor. –_

Nuevamente Kai sacó otro fajo de billetes dejando su cartera cada vez más delgada.

Silke no deseaba ser indiscreta pero sentía que no era correcto que él pagara todo, a lo que Bryan se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y le susurró.

-Hey, Voltaire gana mucho siendo nuestro patrocinador oficial, así que olvídate de eso, o Kai se molestará. – Le dijo a la alemana con una pizca de burla.

-Si pero… - Alcanzó a reprochar antes de que Kai pasara a su lado entregando bruscamente su boleto.

Rápidamente llegaron a la sala de abordaje siendo los últimos en subir y fueron distribuidos en diferentes asientos en la parte posterior del avión.

El vuelo resultó ser relativamente rápido de seis horas. Silke no tuvo de otra más que entretenerse con las películas que proyectaban, la primera era un drama europeo y la segunda de ciencia ficción.

Al arribo a Edimburgo, después de pasar migración, salieron por una sala en el extremo del aeropuerto escocés. Se escuchaba mucho bullicio del lado contrario donde había una gran multitud esperando a alguien. Carteles se levantaban entre el cuchicheo con el logo y fotografías del equipo de los Blitkrieg Boys.

-Apresurémonos – Ordenó Tala. Había sido una suerte que su vuelo programado había tomado el pelo de los fanáticos, pero con con Silke a su lado era preferible que no la vieran.

Al salir por la puerta principal vieron que el señor Dickenson ya tenía todo bien previsto, una camioneta blanca con el logo de la BBA se encontraba esperando al equipo con el chofer viendo en la dirección por la que supuestamente aparecería el equipo ruso rodeado de sus fans.

Tala llamó la atención del hombre.

-Estamos listos para partir a nuestro hotel – Pronunció Tala dejando al chofer reconocerlos de inmediato.

El empleado abrió la puerta para que subieran pero al ver a Silke acercarse la detuvo.

-Un momento señorita. Solo los miembros de los Blitzkrieg Boys pueden ir en este transporte. – Denunció seriamente.

-Es la hermana de Robert Jürgen el organizador del torneo, veníamos en el mismo vuelo, si quiere puede mandarla en transporte público y después enfrentarse a él. – Comentó Kai al empleado subiendo primero al vehículo.

El hombre la miró un poco y reconoció a la acompañante de la princesa en el día de apertura del torneo como un buen fanático del deporte.

-Discúlpeme señorita, suba por favor. – Suplicó arrepintiéndose al pensar en la bestia bit del Europeo estrella si se enteraba de que había querido vetarla.

-Descuide.- Tranquilizó Silke al chofer y subió también aunque se sorprendió por esa "ayuda" de parte de Kai.

La camioneta se alejó del Aeropuerto dejando a los admiradores dentro y manejó en el cielo que oscurecía por un cuarto de hora hasta llegar al hotel. Nuevamente había un grupo de fanáticos a las afueras del edificio donde pasarían la noche con carteles y banderines de los rusos, por lo que a pesar de los vidrios oscurecidos de la camioneta se podían ver las siluetas al interior con ayuda de lámparas y teléfonos móviles que golpeaban el exterior del vehículo con gritos y porras. Bryan y Spencer que iban a los Costados de Silke comenzaron a apretujarse entre ellos para disimular que había una persona extra en la camioneta.

-¿Qué hacen? – Se quejó casi sin aliento.

-¿No quieres que sepan que estás aquí antes de mañana o sí? Desatarían los más extraños rumores que pudieras imaginar. – Le dijo Tala tranquilo desde su asiento frente a la chica que a penas y se veía.

Cuando sus fanáticos no pudieron seguirlos más, Silke pudo respirar nuevamente.

-No lo pensé. Gracias chicos. – Dijo agitadamente a sus costados.

-Lamento haberte aplastado. – Reconoció Spencer.

-Pero creo que salió bastante bien. –Agregó Bryan.

Todos se divertían con el incidente menos Kai por supuesto.

Después de entrar a la recepción, Tala decidió aproximarse solo por la llave para evitar las miradas sobre Silke y preguntar si había habitaciones extra, a lo cual la encargada le indicó que todo estaba ocupado por el torneo del día siguiente. Subieron por el elevador hasta el octavo piso y fueron a una de las cuatro puertas que ocupaban todo el nivel.

Al abrir su habitación dieron con que solo había tres camas, dos dobles y una individual.

-Maldición, creí que todas serían dobles. – Gruño el lobo.

Kai se adelantó y se acomodó en el sillón cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y descansando los ojos del viaje. Al parecer había tomado entera posesión del objeto.

-Asunto arreglado, te quedas con la cama individual - Reveló Tala a la castaña quien sabía que Kai no aceptaría su gratitud y aun así no pudo evitar dedicar una sonrisa en su dirección.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya dije, en el próximo viene lo bueno. Les dejo mi deviant art con espacios por que no me deja poner links u_u ahí andaré subiendo unos croquis que tengo de la abadía y un alzado que hice de su fachada con pluma rosa cuando me aburría en una junta de trabajo .x.U Que tengan una linda semana ;)

lovelywoods . deviantart . com


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Buenas noches! Pues dejo este capítulo por aquí, esta vez con tiempo de sobra por que ya tenía varias cosas escritas sobre él, por otra parte tengo algunas cosas académicas que hacer, así que volveré como en un mes, pero aquí seguiré ;) más por que creo que este capítulo es el que le dará un vuelco a la historia que espero les agrade.**

 **ShadowTamerBlack**

Amiga! Se lo que piensas de la derrota de los geniales Blitzkrieg Boys, pero era necesario para lo que tengo planeado en esta historia mwahahaha!

Por otra parte, me he apasionado bastante con la Abadía, y aún me falta subir los planos a mi DA pero es de las cosas pendientes ._.U Ya por lo pronto está la fachada :)

Yo también amé escribir la parte de Tala protegiendo a los lobos, por que así me lo imagino en su tiempo libre. Y bueno, espero que disfrutes de todo lo que acontecerá en el capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar como siempre ^^ estamos en contacto y suerte con los exámenes! :D

 **Lunaroja**

Oh! Muchas gracias por tus saludos desde Argentina! Me siento muy feliz que mi historia tenga seguidores desde tan bellas y lejanas tierras! Claro que continuaré, de hecho ya tengo casi toda la trama, no podría vivir si no lo termino de publicar :D Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Kimhyun6501**

Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo!

* * *

Capítulo XV

A Silke no le importaba compartir la habitación con los chicos, después de todo eran un equipo y ya había dormido en su compañía en aquella percudida sala de la abadía. Además se había forjado una buena relación basada en el respeto mutuo.

Debajo de su almohada se encontraba un pijama genérico que ofrecía dicho hotel como comodidad a sus huéspedes. Silke miró discretamente a los otros y notó como solo se retiraban las chamarras, guantes, botas y sombreros para dormir cómodamente en ropa interior por lo que confiada tomó las dos piezas que conformaban el pijama y se dirigió hasta el baño para cambiarse.

Al salir sólo la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche se mantenía encendida. Descubrió que casi todos estaban preparados para dormir excepto Kai quien aún no se retiraba las prendas, así que colocó su ropa y sus botas dobladas sobre el buró que tenía a un lado y se arropó dentro de la cama que le tocó. Por si las dudas conectó su teléfono móvil a la corriente por medio de un cable que el hotel proporcionaba, y lo dejó prendido en modo vibrador. Apagó la luz, cerró los ojos y girándose a un costado se dispuso a dormir.

Esa noche la ciudad de Edimburgo dormía con grandes expectativas para el día siguiente. Todos los hoteles estaban llenos, y algunos aficionados desafortunados pasaban la noche en la central del autobuses e incluso dentro de las salas de espera del aeropuerto. Empleados del gobierno ya se encontraban preparando barricadas para el paso de los vehículos con beyluchadores de la mañana siguiente, y dentro del recinto el equipo de producción revisaba una y otra vez los altavoces, las luces y la colocación de bey-estadios subterráneos.

* * *

El sol salió por el horizonte y la voz gritona de una chica se hizo presente en un hotel al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Ya despierta! – Exclamaba Hillary moviendo a Tyson.

-¡No… cinco minutos más abuelo…! – Respondía balbuceante Tyson sin darse cuenta que se trataba de Hillary.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya me harté! – Dijo cansada azotando una almohada sobre Tyson que continuó roncando sin ser perturbado.

-¡A un lado! – Advirtió repentinamente Daichí al entrar por la puerta, se aproximó hasta Tyson con malicia y acercó a su nariz un trozo de tocino ahumado perfectamente dorado.

El cuerpo de Tyson parecía moverse solo, su nariz olfateaba y babeaba intentando atrapar ese tocino con una tonta sonrisa, pero empezó a gruñir cuando sentía que se le escapaba hasta que cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el duro piso de madera.

-¡Me atacan! ¡Protejan al campeón mundial! – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras salvaguardaba la cara con los brazos paranoico.

-Oye Tyson, el desayuno terminó y esto es todo lo que queda. – Le dijo Daichí moviendo de un lado a otro el tocino hasta que de un mordisco se lo comió completamente.

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Mi tocino! ¡Escúpelo pequeño monstruo! – Demandó Tyson recobrando el sentido mientras trataba de incorporarse y perseguirlo hasta que las cobijas que yacían en el suelo se enredaron en sus pies haciéndolo tropezar violentamente. – ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! – Se quejó infantilmente.

-¡Tyson! ¡Ya compórtate! – Le ordenó Hillary tras golpearlo en la cabeza y hacerlo entrar en razón. – Ya es tarde, aún no te has vestido ni desayunado y no olvides nuestro problema. - Le recordó seriamente.

-¿Problema? – Preguntó aún sin entender en que día vivía hasta que ahogó un grito y su piel palideció. - ¡Nos sigue faltando un beyluchador! – Recordó lo que le hizo ponerse rápidamente de pie y vestirse torpemente. – ¡Hillary! ¡Tendrás que jugar de nuevo! – Le gritó intentando solucionar el problema lo más pronto posible.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Aquella vez me usaron para engañarlos, no lo olvides, y esta vez una derrota si nos costaría. – Dijo cansada de darle vueltas al asunto.

-¡Oh no! ¡Voy a perder por esa tonta regla! – Se lamentaba negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Deja de pensar solo en ti! En serio eres un egoísta. – Le reprochó Daichí de brazos cruzados.

-Chicos. – Dijo Kenny entrando a la habitación acompañado de alguien más.

-¿Kenny? Y… ¡Hiro! – Se precipitó Tyson señalando a su hermano a quien no había visto desde la disolución de BEGA.

-Hola Tyson. – Le respondió complacido de verlo.

-¡¿Esto significa que serás nuestro entrenador nuevamente!? – Se alegró al decirlo.

-No lo será. – Intervino Kenny con tranquilidad.

-Tú ya no necesitas un entrenador Tyson, creo que has madurado lo suficiente y por ello es necesario que hagas el campeonato tuyo siguiendo tus propias reglas. – Le comentó su hermano seguro de sus palabras.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, pero tenemos un problema, nunca pudimos conseguir un tercer jugador. – Tyson suspiró desanimado. - Los que se interesaron fueron vencidos por Daichí de inmediato y los otros equipos se negaron… estoy bastante preocupado, incluso si pasamos a la siguiente ronda ya no podré inscribir a nadie más si no es hoy. – Dijo un poco melancólico.

-Ya no es necesario que busques más. – Le dijo Hiro complacido.

-¿Eh? ¿A caso conseguiste a alguien? – Esbozó una sonrisa al suponer que su hermano había triunfado como siempre.

-No, de hecho Hiro será nuestro tercer jugador. – Dijo Kenny seriamente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Hillary, Daichí y Tyson gritaron al unísono incrédulos.

\- No pensé que te fueras a encontrar en una situación así Tyson, así que haré lo que me pidas. – Respondió poniendo su diestra sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

-¡Woah! – Tyson estaba sin aliento y con los ojos tan grandes como si se tratase del día de navidad con un enorme banquete. – No sé que decir Hiro… pero ¡seremos el mejor equipo de todos! – Gritó emocionado más que nunca ante esa inesperada posibilidad.

* * *

Del lado contrario de la capital, los Blitzkreig Boys bajaban por el elevador al desayuno para posteriormente partir a su destino. Ninguno se veía nervioso o emocionado por lo que el silencio era total. Desafortunadamente a penas se abrieron las puertas en el Lobby y el estruendo resonó en la caja de metal con reporteros y cámaras rodeando la única ruta de salida.

Ante lo inevitable, Silke acomodó todo su cabello detrás de su espalda para tapar el logo del equipo y respetuosamente pidió a los reporteros que la dejaran pasar quienes poco caso le hicieron ya que no era el centro de atención.

Kai alcanzó a verla de lejos, pensando que tal vez se escaparía pero no fue así. Silke se aproximó al buffet en el salón conjunto al Lobby, tomó un plato y se sirvió un poco de fruta para ir a sentarse a una diminuta mesa con dos sillas cerca de una ventana mientras ellos peleaban por pasar al comedor.

-¡Tala! ¿Crees que tu equipo llegue nuevamente a la final? – Intentaba llamar la atención un reportero veterano de gafas mientras se empujaba con otros homónimos.

-¡Kai! ¡Unas palabras para Tyson! – Exigía una mujer con gafete de una famosa cadena deportiva.

-¡Ian! ¿Qué sientes volver luego de un año fuera del equipo? – Decía un joven aprendiz del que apenas se veía su cabeza y su mano sosteniendo un micrófono entre la multitud.

-¡Spencer! ¿Es cierto que quieres la revancha con Mariah? – Peguntaba una rubia con un diminuto vestido.

-¡Bryan! ¿Hoy serás el tercer miembro del equipo? – Gritaba un reportero de bigote intentando llegar hasta él.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys eran conocidos por nunca dar entrevistas, pero aquello no evitaba que los periodistas lo intentasen una y otra vez. Silke los contemplaba indiferente, no deseaba que la vincularan con ellos aún pero se sentía un poco mal por abandonarlos en dichas circunstancias.

Finalmente personal del hotel se organizó incluyendo al gerente y los chefs para detenerlos y dejar pasar a los jugadores a tomar su desayuno.

Las puertas de vidrio fueron cerradas conteniendo fuera todo el alboroto y las cámaras que aún los enfocaban, sin embargo dentro del salón muchos de los huéspedes cuchicheaban en su dirección y tomaban fotos discretas con sus teléfonos celulares. Era algo incómodo pero la vida de una celebridad siempre lo es. Una vez más Kai detestaba a Silke quien bebía tranquilamente de una taza lejos de las miradas fortuitas.

Una hora después cuando consiguieron sacar a los reporteros del hotel el equipo se dirigió al estacionamiento seguidos discretamente por Silke hasta donde su chofer con la camioneta de la BBA aguardaba.

Silke se aproximó primero para evitar el malentendido de la noche anterior.

-Disculpe, apenas hablé con el señor Dickenson, y dijo que podía ir al estadio con este grupo. – Mintió sonriente y segura de que el chofer le creería.

-Muy bien, suba por favor. – Indicó abriendo la puerta a ella y los cinco chicos que la seguían.

* * *

La luz del sol a media mañana era maravilloso, a pesar del aire frío la gente se juntaba detrás de las vallas para ver pasar las camionetas con beyluchadores ir en dirección al estadio. Coloridos globos de helio con motivos de beyblade eran llevados por los niños más pequeños. Así mismo había lonas y anuncios en los postes de luz y en algunos espectaculares con los rostros de varios de los beyluchadores más conocidos en ellos. Conforme se aproximaban al estadio el ruido y la multitud aumentaban. Por fin llegaron a salvo dentro del maravilloso recinto por el que Johnny Mc Gregor se hacía responsable. Descendieron del vehículo y avanzaron hasta el Lobby privado donde les indicarían su sala de espera privada. En el transcurso solo se veían personas con jeans azules y playeras negras con el logo de la BBA al frente y las letras "STAFF" por detrás haciendo los preparativos finales.

Repentinamente un camarógrafo y una mujer vestida de sastre rojo y un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo con el logo oficial de la BBA empezaron a caminar hacia ellos.

-Ve a registrarte, te alcanzamos. – Le indicó Tala a lo que Silke obedeció sin que la reportera lo notase.

Los periodistas oficiales de la BBA eran los únicos que los equipos se veían obligados a atender en un ambiente seguro como era ese momento.

-Buenos días chicos. – Saludó atentamente la mujer de cabello negro con un poco de acento local. – Quisiéramos que respondieran algunas cosas si están de acuerdo. – Preguntó con cortesía, sin embargo sabían que no había de otra más que darle lo que quería.

-Seguro. – Respondió Tala con obviedad.

-Muy bien. – La chica le hizo seña a su compañero para que encendiera la cámara. -Nos encontramos ahora mismo en el bellísimo Estadio León Rampante (1) con el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala dime que tienen planeado para el día de hoy. – Preguntó la mujer acercando el micrófono al pelirrojo.

\- Aplastar a la competencia se aproxima bastante. – Respondió amenazante ante las cámaras.

\- ¿Y cómo se sienten ante el nuevo módulo de tres contra tres? – Cuestionó nuevamente.

\- Nuestra alineación ya está resuelta así que estamos preparados para cualquier impedimento por parte de otros equipos. – Dijo confiado.

La mujer deseaba hacer más preguntas pero esas cortas respuestas la hicieron desistir.

\- Pues ahí lo tienen amigos, los Blitzkrieg Boys están confiados en sus habilidades, y ahora solo queda esperar a la segunda ronda de este emocionante cuarto torneo mundial de Beyblade, soy Lisa Clearshield reportando para BBA News. – Transcurrieron algunos segundos y el camarógrafo concluyó la grabación. – Tala muchas gracias, buena suerte chicos. – Se despidió la reportera para seguir con su trabajo.

El estadio permanecía cerrado a los fanáticos en su parte norte donde Silke había llegado hasta una mesa con un mantel negro y el letrero de "Registro" al frente. Un joven de cabello chino y rubio acomodaba diversas papeletas. La alemana se aproximó y se presentó.

-Hola, buenas tardes, vengo a registrarme para el torneo de Beyblade – Indicó al encargado de nombre Bob sobre su playera, quien no dejaba de revisar una y otra vez el papeleo pertinente al evento.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el torneo dio inicio hace una semana y los equipos ya se encuentran en la segunda ronda, así que no puede inscribirse sola a menos que un equipo la admita – Respondió sin prestarle atención, ya que su mirada permanecía en los papeles sobre el escritorio hasta que el golpe seco de una palma sobre la mesa lo hizo salir de sus asuntos consiguiendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿¡Quién dijo que venía sola!? – Exclamó retador Bryan.

El hombre de la BBA se atemorizó al distinguir a cinco jóvenes tan imponentes detrás de la chica a quien todos superaban en estatura.

-¿¡Los… los… Blitzkrieg Boys!? – Se sorprendió el hombre.

-Es el nuevo miembro del equipo – Dijo Tala con seriedad, el ruso sintió que el empleado no hacía su trabajo adecuadamente.

-S… si… anótese aquí señorita y firme por favor… - Dijo Bob entregando la hoja de los Blitzkrieg Boys, temeroso y sorprendido de ver que el equipo más serio tuviera una integrante con características totalmente opuestas.

-Muchas gracias Bob – Dijo Silke sonriendo tras anotar su nombre, detalles sobre su beyblade y firmar debajo de sus compañeros de equipo con una curveada letra. – ¿Eso sería todo? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Ah… necesito revisar que las partes de su beyblade sean legales por favor… - Pidió algo temeroso a lo que la chica sin problema alguno sacó su blade de la bolsa de su vestido y lo entregó al oficial.

Bob lo tomó entre sus manos y lo revisó con ayuda de una lupa viéndolo desde distintos ángulos hasta que concluyó que todas las piezas eran perfectamente legales y no tenía aditamentos adicionales que requiriesen de una revisión más especializada.

-Todo está en orden… - le indicó devolviendo su blade. - Di... diríjanse a la puerta cinco, su salida será indicada en la pantalla dentro de la sala de espera. – Dijo recuperándose del impacto.

Tras una mirada dominante por parte de Tala al empleado se dirigieron su sala privada.

Afortunadamente no se toparon con nadie más en el transcurso y los empleados estaban muy ocupados como para prestar atención a Silke. Para llegar al acceso 5 tuvieron que pasar por un largo y curvo pasillo donde estaban marcados números de otros accesos a la arena donde seguramente estaban los otros equipos aguardando.

Al encontrar su puerta, Ian giró la perilla y dieron con una sala similar a la del estadio en Mónaco con algunos sillones, un frigobar y una pantalla encendida con el logo de la BBA estático. También había unas escaleras a un segundo piso el cual era muy posible que se tratase del palco privado designado a ellos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la transmisión inició a los pocos minutos de su llegada.

* * *

"¿¡EDIMBURGO CÓMO ESTÁN!?" – Gritó repentinamente la inigualable voz de Jazzman desde el centro del estadio consiguiendo arrancar la euforia de los presentes que platicaban entre ellos cuando la luz del estadio se apagó de golpe para encender un reflector al animador.

-¡En este día podrán presenciar la fuerza y el poder en ocho batallas de sus beyluchadores favoritos! – Exclamó obteniendo más gritos y aplausos. – ¡Se ha establecido que las primeras cuatro batallas serán individuales y las cuatro restantes serán por equipos por lo que mejor compren todos los dulces que puedan a nuestros vendedores por que no se querrán perder un segundo de lo que viene a continuación! -

El estadio gritaba de emoción, se encontraba decorado con banderines de cada equipo colgando entre el techo y las luces que los iluminaban tenuemente en la completa oscuridad mientras el público se emocionaba por ver más Beyblade.

-¡Si están listos damas y caballeros comencemos las rondas porque nadie me paga tiempo extra! – Exclamó simpáticamente el presentador y las dos pantallas que había a cada extremo del estadio se encendieron con los ocho logos de los equipos dispuestos en un círculo. De pronto dos de ellos se vieron seleccionados uno en rojo y otro en azul y los marcadores comenzaron a girar aleatoriamente pasando por encima de cada nombre hasta que se detuvieron silenciando a la audiencia por el acontecimiento que marcaban.

-¡Los BBA Revolution contra los Blitzkrieg Boys! – Anunció Jazzman sin poder creerlo él mismo.

En la sala de los rusos los seis integrantes se pusieron de pie en dirección a la arena sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

 _-Fanáticos del Beyblade de clase mundial, desde Edimburgo iniciamos la transmisión, soy AJ Topper y me encuentro con mi inseparable amigo Brad Best, ¿cómo estas Brad? – Se escuchó la voz de uno de los comentaristas._

 _-Muy bien AJ, y parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar puesto que ya vienen los primeros beyluchadores, así que demos por iniciada la temporada de cacería. – Respondió animado el segundo conductor._

 _-Oh mira Brad, ahí viene Tyson con su equipo, se le ve más emocionado que de costumbre ¿no lo crees? –_

 _-Y no es para menos AJ, podrá enfrentarse a su gran rival Kai en pocos minutos, ¿qué más podría desear cualquier aficionado al deporte? –_

* * *

De un lado del estadio Tyson, Daichí, Hillary, Kenny y Hiro aparecieron siendo bañados por la luz de un reflector mientras el nombre de Tyson era coreado por la multitud.

Así mismo desde el lado opuesto de la arena un grupo más numeroso caminaba hasta donde señalaba el reflector con Silke cerrando el grupo, era difícil verla desde la mayoría de los puntos del estadio ya que Bryan y Spencer la escondían con su estatura.

La emoción por ver a los campeones y subcampeones enfrentarse en la primera batalla de la segunda ronda ponía ansiosos no solo a los aficionados, sino a los otros equipos de Beyblade que ya habían ocupado sus puestos en los palcos sobre su sala de espera.

-¡Oh si viejo! ¡Esto es de lo que estoy hablando! - Gritó excitado.

-Entonces Tyson, quien irá primero. – Preguntó Hiro.

-¡Por supuesto que Yo! ¡He deseado batallar con Kai desde que fuimos a casa de Robert! – Le dijo a su hermano con los puños conteniendo la emoción.

-De acuerdo Tyson, confiamos en ti. – Le dijo su hermano con una sincera sonrisa mientras se retiraban a la banca dejando al campeón dirigirse al plato.

-Ambos equipos por favor envíen a sus primeros contendientes al bey-estadio. – Indicó Jazzman sonriente al ver a Tyson dirigirse al centro.

Esto último llamó la atención del equipo ruso. Kai dio un paso al frente e intercambió miradas con Tyson a la distancia, sin embargo se dirigió a Tala despectivamente, como si se sintiera fastidiado por la situación.

-Que vaya Silke – Mencionó con seriedad.

-¿Qué? Estas segur… - Tala fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Si Tyson no logra llegar a las finales entonces no me interesa jugar con él. – Replicó Kai.

Tala no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar aquello. Silke ya había demostrado que era muy fuerte pero Tyson era el campeón mundial, no sabía que tanto perjudicaría o beneficiaría esa repentina estrategia, aunque pensándolo bien parecía ser una buena forma de romper la táctica de los BBA Revolution.

-Silke, es tu turno. – Eligió a la chica quien solo se puso al frente del equipo para ir a pelear en su nombre.

-Vaya, vaya, es inesperadamente pronto. – Fueron sus únicas palabras, así que pasó a un costado de Kai y se dirigió a las pequeñas escalinatas que daban al bey estadio.

Tyson, los BBA Revolution, Jazzman, el público entero y en especial los Majestics acompañados por Marie-Angelique ahogaron un suspiro cesando los gritos y aplausos. No era el tipo de batalla que esperaban, ya que en realidad todos deseaban ver a Kai luchar contra Tyson.

-¿Silke? …No me digas que tú… ¿también juegas Beyblade? – Preguntó Tyson en una mezcla de confusión y molestia.

La alemana no dijo nada, a pesar de tener un rostro que marcaba una cálida sonrisa, era tan seria como el resto de su equipo.

En los palcos, Robert no comprendía porque su hermana estaba a punto de enfrentarse con Tyson. Sabía que ella jugaba beyblade y que tenía una bestia bit, pero estaba más que convencido de que no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para enfrentarse al campeón mundial, y no solo cruzaba por su cabeza, también pasaba por la mente del resto del cuarteto europeo.

-¡Vamos Silke! ¡Tú puedes derrotar a ese campeón mundial de pacotilla!- Gritó Marie-Angelique poniéndose de pie de un golpe siendo escuchada por todo el estadio que yacía impactado.

¡¿Tú lo sabias?!- preguntó Robert exaltado.

-Desde luego que no, pero apoyaré a mi amiga que ahora se encuentra ahí abajo. – Dijo molesta sentándose de mala gana demostrando que no tenía miedo alguno de Robert.

En otros palcos las reacciones eran similares, Ray se mostró interesado en la persona que suplantaría a Kai, ya que esperaba encontrarle alguna debilidad al fénix pero este cambio iba en contra de los mismos principios del beyluchador de fuego. Max no opinaba nada, podía sentir la desilusión de Tyson desde lejos, aunque Emily solo buscaba efusivamente en internet alguna información de la chica que enfrentaría al campeón. Los tres equipos de novatos vieron extrañados aquello, un nuevo jugador iba a obligarlos a ajustar sus estrategias planeadas durante toda la semana anterior.

La mirada indignada de Tyson no tardó en aparecer en dirección a su ex compañero que ya se encontraba en la banca del equipo.

-Muy divertido Kai, ¿por qué no vienes? ¡Oh! Ya veo… el gran Kai va a dejar que una chica pelee en su lugar, ¡no sabía que me tenías tanto miedo! – Se desquitó Tyson en un intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¡Suficiente!, no es apropiado que insultes a mi compañero de equipo y me estás faltando al respeto a mí que soy tu oponente. – Recalcó Silke sensata llamando la atención de Tyson.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no me dices que hacer! – Le reclamó a la germana señalándola con el índice.

* * *

 _-Ya… di algo Brad… - Insinuó AJ quien también se encontraba saliendo del shock._

 _-Ah… sí, aquí está. – Dijo mientras se escuchaba el sonido de papeles moviéndose. – Según el programa, el equipo de los Blitkrieg Boys tuvo un cambio esta mañana ya que Silke Jürgen fue agregada oficialmente al grupo ruso. Un interesante As bajo la manga por parte de los rusos, ¿No te parece AJ? – Comentó algo confundido pero infundiendo el interés en el público escucha._

 _-Bueno Brad, esto era algo inesperado, vimos a Silke en la apertura de la ronda anterior y nadie pudo haberla imaginado en el centro del plato esta segunda ronda, incluso Tyson parece bastante confundido. – Observó AJ._

 _-Este juego es la guerra y sabes que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, me pregunto si su forma de jugar será similar a la de Robert. – Se preguntó Brad._

 _-No lo sé Brad, habrá que esperar para verlo. Según la información el beyblade de Silke "Gekiryu" se especializa en equilibrio (2), lo que la coloca en una cómoda posición para enfrentar a cualquier tipo de adversario- Declaró AJ._

 _-Sin embargo su contrincante es Tyson quien además de haber mantenido intacto su título tres años consecutivos es experto en ataque (3) y lo hemos visto al lado de su Dragoon que no demuestra distracción alguna cuando está en el campo de batalla, sin duda la sincronización de beyluchador y bestia bit es inigualable en el caso de este blader. – Determinó Brad con seguridad._

 _\- Y sabiendo eso es hora que veamos el aperitivo para este primer combate – Comentó AJ antes de que el estadio sorpresa emergiera._

 _Un lindo estadio de cristal pulido con algunas gemas incrustadas de adorno subió al escenario._

 _-Pero que belleza de plato, se le conoce como "Estadio Gema" y está conformado por una mezcla de resina, cuarzo molido y diamante sintético, convirtiéndolo en una bella escultura con una superficie perfectamente lisa para el mejor desempeño de los beyblades. – Expuso Brad._

* * *

-Si estamos listos beyluchadores preparen sus lanzadores para dar inicio. – Solicitó Jazzman al ver que la tensión en Tyson comenzaba a aumentar.

Silke retiró el lanzador de su cinturón y alistó a Gekiryu con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, había derrotado a Kai, Ian, Bryan y Spencer con mucha facilidad, así que el campeón mundial no debía ser la gran cosa luego de conocer el poder unido de beyluchadores de clase mundial.

La tranquilidad de Silke sólo hacía enfadar a un hombre y esta vez no era a Kai precisamente. Tyson estaba furioso por aquel inesperado cambio, nuevamente Kai se burlaba de él en su cara y enfrente de todos los espectadores, se sentía despreciado por su rival, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Sacó a Dragoon y lo preparó en su lanzador para darle una lección al equipo de su presumido ex – compañero.

La banca de los Blitzkrieg Boys se notaba muy pasiva y expectante, fue algo que no le agradó a Kenny en lo más mínimo.

-Esto es extraño, ellos no enviarían a un jugador sorpresa a menos que supieran que podría derrotar a Tyson. – Señaló Kenny preocupado preparando a Dizzy para grabar el enfrentamiento.

-No, esto es perfecto. – Anunció Hiro sin quitar los ojos de Kai.

-¿A qué te refieres? Hasta hace una semana no conocíamos a Silke y de pronto… - Comentaba Hillary hasta ser interrumpida por Hiro nuevamente.

-Exactamente, estoy al tanto de que Silke no tenía ninguna relación con ellos, y a juzgar por la cara de Robert ni siquiera él lo sabía. – Observó hacia el alemán y el resto de su equipo con el semblante totalmente serio igual que el de Tyson. – Sin embargo, nos envían a esta chica con la intención de entorpecer nuestra estrategia. – Mencionó sonriendo.

-¿Y eso no es malo? ¿Por qué te ves tan feliz? – Le miraba Daichí extrañado.

-Como dije, es perfecto, el mejor reto para Tyson. – Sonrió convencido en que su hermano menor sabría cómo manejarlo y salir victorioso.

La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Hermoso público solicito de su generosa atención que me ayuden a contar… y… 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Indicó Jazzman dando la salida a los beyluchadores siendo acompañado por el público.

Silke disparó desde su lanzador Luger automático y Tyson tiró de la guía de su lanzador hecho a la medida por Kenny. Un beyblade azul cerúleo se dirigió al centro del estadio convirtiéndolo en su territorio sobre la brillante superficie cristalizada, mientras el beyblade blanco de Tyson se apoderaba de toda la circunferencia.

-Así que esperará a que la ataque primero. – Mencionó Tala de brazos cruzados.

-Es uno de los trucos más viejos de todos. – Obvió Bryan.

-Pero no sabe lo que le espera. – Intervino Ian.

Spencer no se preocupaba mucho por su compañera, pero Kai sólo fijaba su mirada en las jugadas de Tyson, efectivamente, le esperaba una sorpresa.

-¿¡A caso no piensas atacar!? – Le gritó el campeón molesto.

-El juego se termina cuando uno de los dos quede fuera del estadio o pare de girar, si no hay necesidad de pelear no lo haré. – Le comentó haciendo enfurecer más a Tyson con la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces yo te sacaré! – Le respondió Tyson con rudeza. – ¡Dragoon acábala! – Ordenó a su bestia bit invocándola.

El dragón azul del Este, pasó a lucir su imponente figura, brillando con mayor intensidad ahora que Tyson se encontraba dispuesto a utilizar todo su poder en derrotar a su oponente. Fue entonces cuando su beyblade impactó contra Gekiryu teniendo la misma reacción que cuando Kai se enfrentó a la alemana por primera vez.

-¡Dragoon! ¿¡Qué pasó!? – Se preguntó extrañado por aquel fuerte rebote que causó sorpresa en los espectadores al no causar disturbio alguno en el blade azul.

-Eso es increíble. – Declaró Hiro.

-Dizzy no pudo captar nada, no se trata de ningún escudo invisible o algo parecido. – Se extrañó Kenny al no encontrar una razón certera ante aquella defensa.

\- ¡Oh no! – Se sobresaltó Daichí.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – Preguntó Hillary un poco alterada.

-A Tyson solo le queda probar una y otra vez hasta encontrar la respuesta.- Comentó Hiro de brazos cruzados estudiando la tranquilidad de Silke, era como si ella supiera algo que ellos no.

Silke permanecía templada, segura de la fortaleza de Gekiryu y se entretenía con los intentos inútiles de Tyson.

-"Esto es todo lo que tiene para ofrecer el chico que derrotó a Robert. Esto confirma que soy más fuerte que mi propio hermano." – Pensaba Silke mientras los continuos golpes de Tyson no conseguían moverla de su posición central.

-¡Pelea en serio! – Exclamó Tyson fastidiado. Sentía que la chica se burlaba de él cada vez que lo hacía retroceder. – Te crees muy ruda como el resto de tu equipo ¿no? ¡Por qué no me demuestras lo que tu bestia-bit puede hacer! – La retó.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Silke con ingenuidad abriendo mucho los ojos. - Bueno, nunca había recibido una petición así pero estas personas pagaron por un espectáculo así que prepárate. ¡Gekiryu! – Llamó Silke a su bestia bit.

Un rayo de luz se proyectó hasta el techo del estadio, cuando la luz comenzó a aclararse un dragón con el cuerpo de una serpiente de escamas cual acero se apoderó de gran parte del espacio libre. Algunos niños se asustaron ante el enorme tamaño de Gekiryu que triplicaba el de Dragoon con gran facilidad.

-¡Esa bestia bit! – Exclamó Hillary un poco asustada.

-Es… grande… - Calificó Daichí sorprendido de su volumen.

-Debe ser una de las bestias bit más antiguas de todas para tener un tamaño así. – Confesó Hiro prestando atención a sus aletas.

-No creo que Tyson… se haya enfrentado jamás a una bestia bit de este tipo. – Mencionó preocupado Kenny mirando a su amigo.

-¿¡Ya vieron el tamaño de esa cosa!? – Preguntó Mariah con los ojos empequeñecidos al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Es gigantesco… - Tartamudeó Lee.

Ray solo entrecerró los ojos, aquella bestia bit lucía peligrosa.

A penas Gekiryu y Dragoon se miraron fijamente cuando la gran serpiente golpeó al dragón con su aleta caudal en la cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco. Tyson sintió como ese golpe había impactado su propio cuerpo a través de Dragoon consiguiendo que su beyblade volara un poco enviándolo a una posición más distanciada de Silke.

Los Majestic quienes poseían los espíritus sagrados de mayor tamaño también se vieron sorprendidos al notar como aquella deidad sobrepasaba sus propias bestias bit.

-¡Es imposible! – Exclamó Enrique, su Amphilion podría ser envuelto con la mitad del cuerpo serpenteante del contrincante de Dragoon.

-¿Pero cómo? – Se preguntaba Johnny, aquel monstruo no tenía ningún sentido para él.

-¿Esa bestia bit es de tu familia? – Preguntó Oliver incrédulo.

-Sí pero… Gekiryu no es tan grande. – Confesó Robert sin quitar sus ojos de la bestia bit que le había sido entregada a su hermana.

-Oh, pero claro que lo es. – Corrigió Marie-Angelique haciéndolos voltear por su tono de voz burlón. - ¿Qué? Ah sí… ustedes no dejaban jugar a Silke, decían si no mal recuerdo: "El beyblade no es para niñas". – Les recordó irónica imitando una voz masculina, siendo la única persona en el estadio que no estaba sorprendida al ver a Gekiryu.

-¡Nosotros nunca diríamos eso! – Reclamó Johnny.

\- ¡Sí claro! – Respondió sarcástica guiñando un precioso ojo zafiro.

-¡Rayos! ¿Dragoon te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Tyson a su bestia bit que permanecía lejos del terrible poder de Gekiryu. Su amigo asintió un poco confundido, aquel rival imponía respeto con su sola presencia.

Silke sabía que estaba fuera de peligro, por lo que se tomó la libertad de buscar a Robert. Él miraba atónito, algo que robó una sonrisa de parte de Silke.

-Y aún no has visto nada…- Confesó en un susurro. - ¡Gekiryu! ¡Acaba con Dragoon! – Ordenó Silke a su compañero que se lanzó a la orden de su ama.

-¡Era de esperarse, pero derroté a Robert y a sus bestias bit sobrealimentadas, esta no será diferente! – Confesó Tyson demostrando profesionalismo sin perder la concentración preparando el contra-ataque. - ¡Dragoon Evolution Storm!-

Una fuerte corriente de aire envolvió el beyblade entorpeciendo la vista momentáneamente, las ráfagas de aire eran tan fuertes que movían la ropa de los presentes en todas direcciones, era como estar dentro de una secadora.

Tyson se sintió más cómodo con ese ambiente, y aunque la ropa de Silke se movía violentamente, no se le veía preocupada en absoluto.

-¡Tyson cuidado! – Gritó Daichí apenas haciendo reaccionar al campeón con su advertencia.

Por nada Tyson consiguió evadir a Gekiryu quien se deslizaba por debajo del suelo traslúcido y alcanzó a rozar la base de su blade al emerger. El golpe a pesar de haber sido en una mínima superficie había causado que Tyson perdiera el balance por un instante, entonces comprendió que no podía confiarse demasiado de la chica.

-¿Eso estuvo cerca no crees? – Preguntó Silke divertida sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – No estaría bien que el campeón mundial fuera derrotado con tanta facilidad. – Mencionó antes de volver a embestirlo, algo que Tyson consiguió evitar por muy poco. Gekiryu solo consiguió dar en la mitad del beyblade de Dragoon, estrellándolo contra uno de los adornos de cristal del estadio.

-Maldición, si me hubiera dado de frente estaría fuera. – Se dijo Tyson.

-Eres muy escurridizo. ¡Gekiryu! ¡Embístelo de nuevo!-

Silke parecía tener el control aunque la experiencia de Tyson conseguía que se adelantara a las maniobras de Silke, que quizá no eran tan buenas pero la fuerza con que atacaba resultaba un peligro.

-¡Vamos Dragoon! – Exclamó Tyson confiado en que podría conseguir acertarle un golpe al otro dragón.

Las garras de Dragoon proyectaron unas ráfagas tan fuertes en dirección a Gekiryu que consiguieron arrancar afilados trozos del cristal sintético cuarteado con el que había chocado previamente, algunos saltaron en dirección a la chica, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros de equipo, pero no la de Silke quien fue protegida por la cola de Gekiryu.

-Muchas gracias amigo. – Dijo Silke dulcemente a su dragón anticipando aquella defensa.

El público comenzó a gritar y celebrar debido a la destreza que Silke mostraba, sin embargo no pudo disfrutar sus aplausos. Inmediatamente después de aquella maniobra, extrañamente Silke tuvo una visión borrosa de Tyson por apenas unos segundos, tras parpadear volvió a ver con normalidad, era algo extraño.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" – Pensó Silke ante esa desconocida sensación.

-Algo perturbó los datos repentinamente. – Exclamó Emily a sus compañeros desde el palco.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Max apartando la vista del juego.

\- No lo sé aún, es solo que la constancia de la fuerza de Gekiryu ha cambiado un poco. No sé lo que significa. – Comentó Emily cuando la gráfica de su computadora dejó de escalar.

Tyson conseguía esquivar la mayoría de los golpes de Gekiryu, pero cada roce era un desgaste tremendo. Sin embargo no podía decir que hubiera un patrón en la técnica de Silke, algo que a las alturas de beyluchadores de clase mundial ya se encontraba definida.

Silke veía que no podía alcanzar la velocidad de Tyson, pero era hábil creando trampas para sus oponentes. Con una seña a la cual Gekiryu asintió, el blade se introdujo debajo de la gruesa placa de acrílico como si fuera un cuchillo caliente atravesando la mantequilla, lo que hizo pensar a Tyson que la chica intentaba atraparlo por debajo. Dragoon se alejaba de la silueta del blade cerúleo debajo del pavimento, por lo que Gekiryu ya había formado un largo túnel que se retorcía debajo de la superficie plana, de pronto, Silke alzó la diestra y Gekiryu emergió volando a gran altura. Tyson pensó que era el mejor momento para atraparlo con la tormenta de Dragoon pero no contaba con un coletazo por parte de Gekiryu, cuyo blade cayó cerca del de Tyson consiguiendo que la frágil superficie se fracturase ocasionando que Dragoon cayera entre los túneles, lo que dificultaba la maniobrabilidad debido a tantos escombros. El dragón de Silke entonces no tuvo piedad, se lanzó contra Dragoon envolviéndolo para evitar que se moviera mientras el blade de Silke se preparaba para dar el embiste final a Tyson que no sabía qué hacer, lo habían engañado por completo.

-¡Dragoon! ¡Tú puedes, libérate! – Gritaba Tyson a su amigo intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-Creo que fue suficiente espectáculo, acabemos con esto ¡Gekiryu! – Silke dirigió su blade contra Tyson a quien había engañado y acorralado para dar el golpe final que sin duda lo dejaría fuera del juego.

Tyson se cubrió del ataque inminente. El equipo de Silke miraba satisfecho, y Kai solo fruncía el ceño, la alemana lo había hecho de nuevo.

El golpe fue certero, embistió a Dragoon directamente, sin embargo algo inexplicable aconteció ya que no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sacarlo ni siquiera de la trampa que había creado.

-¿¡Gekiryu!? – Exclamó Silke al ver su blade repentinamente debilitado cuando la bestia-bit desapareció.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Dragoon Evolution Storm! – Aprovechó Tyson recuperándose inmediatamente junto con su bestia bit.

Tyson la atacó con fuerza y la mirada ámbar de Silke se ensombreció al ver a su beyblade volar por encima de ella, lo que la hizo perder el aliento momentáneamente. Un instante después, Gekiryu se encontraba tirado detrás suyo. Había perdido el encuentro.

-¡Imposible! ¡… yo nunca había perdido una batalla…! – Mencionó apenas moviendo los labios en un volumen que solo era audible para ella.

-El Gekiryu de Silke está fuera del estadio, Tyson es el ganador! – Anunció Jazzman de manera oficial.

Aquella acción hizo reaccionar de diferentes maneras a quienes presenciaban el duelo con mayor interés.

* * *

 _-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Simplemente no puedo Brad! – Reaccionó AJ ante la derrota de Silke._

 _-¡Es trágico pero así es el beyblade amigo! ¡A veces estás en la cima y otras fuera del Beyestadio! – Recordó Brad._

 _-Fue una increíble batalla, lástima del desempeño final de Gekiryu, que actuó como un perro persiguiendo un auto, al alcanzarlo no supo qué hacer con él. ¡Un golpe duro para los Blitzkrieg Boys! – Decretó AJ._

 _-Así es, no puedes permitirte ese tipo de errores en un campeonato. Por otro lado, Tyson consiguió la victoria soportando firmemente la tormenta y aprovechando la calma para eliminar a su oponente. – Dijo convencido Brad._

 _\- ¡Es el campeón mundial! ¡Estoy seguro que nos dará más sorpresas a lo largo del campeonato! – Animó AJ._

 _-Felicidades a los BBA-Revolution, tienen el primer punto del encuentro. – Concluyó Brad._

* * *

Tyson no dijo nada, a pesar de su victoria supo lo cerca que estuvo de perder, y la falta de Silke lo ayudó a vencer. Tan solo recogió a Dragoon y se fue molesto de vuelta a su banca, sin decir nada a su contrincante, algo ajeno a él.

Silke se encontraba sorprendida por su derrota. Lentamente se agachó para recoger a Gekiryu, lo miró detenidamente y alzó la vista, ningún fracaso la haría sentir inferior.

En el palco de los Majestics, Robert contenía su ira apretando los puños. Creyó que Silke triunfaría, pero la última maniobra había sido de aficionada, era algo imperdonable para su propia hermana. Los Blitzkrieg Boys solo se miraban entre ellos muy confundidos cuando Silke volvió.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!- Preguntó Bryan extrañado poniéndose de pie.

-Lo lamento – Se disculpó la alemana con la cabeza en alto ante su equipo.

-Es el campeón mundial, debo decir que no esperaba que lo derrotaras fácilmente. – Le dijo Tala tranquilo. – Pero tampoco esperaba que perdieras de esa forma tan patética. – Le reclamó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al plato en el segundo duelo.

-¡Tala… yo…! – Intentó proseguir.

-Lo resolveremos más tarde. – Indicó Tala alejándose de las gradas.

Silke se sentía muy apenada, no podía explicar lo que había acontecido, avanzó hacia el lugar vacío al extremo de la banca junto a Kai sintiendo las miradas decepcionadas de Ian y Spencer.

-¿Qué se siente caer?– Le preguntó el bicolor en burla a la chica quien sonrió a pesar de la intención del ruso.

-Las caídas nos recuerdan tener humildad, no lo olvides. – Le respondió antes de sentarse a su lado invalidando la crueldad en sus palabras.

Tyson llegó a su banca y fue recibido animadamente por sus compañeros, excepto por Hiro quien se mantenía serio ya que había notado lo mismo que Tyson, por muy poco hubiera perdido.

-¡Eso fue fantástico Tyson! – Exclamó Hillary sonriendo.

-Oye presta más atención, de no haber sido por mí te hubiera sorprendido desde abajo. – Recordó Daichí dando su apoyo, sin embargo Tyson se mantenía molesto por culpa de Kai y Silke.

-Tyson, ¿está todo bien? – Preguntó Kenny al verlo tan callado.

-Tenemos el primer punto, es lo que cuenta. – Dijo apretando los dientes y entregándole su blade a Kenny.

-¡Oh no! – Se sorprendió Kenny al notar algunas grietas muy finas en la parte inferior del anillo de ataque de Dragoon. – El blade de Silke debe tener la menor estatura permitida, por eso rebotabas y resultabas con daño cada vez que la impactabas. – Resolvió Kenny de inmediato.

Tyson no dijo nada, la fuerza de Gekiryu era incomparable y Hiro compartía sus ideas.

-Miren, Tala está en el plato. –Señaló Hillary volviendo a la realidad.

-Daichí, es tu turno, ve y obtén el siguiente punto. – Dijo Tyson sin más sentándose en la banca con gran seriedad en su rostro.

-Oh… muy bien. – Accedió Daichí sintiendo que aquel comportamiento no era común en Tyson.

* * *

 _-¡Y ya estamos listos para la segunda batalla de esta ronda, y será pelirrojo contra pelirrojo! – Exclamó Brad animado._

 _-¡Pero esto sí que se pondrá feo Brad! Tala, el capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys ha querido la revancha contra el pequeño Daichí desde el mundial pasado, ¡me preocuparía que Wolborg haya venido sin desayunar! – Dijo cómicamente Aj._

 _-¡No solo Wolborg AJ, Strata Dragoon también es de temer, no olvidemos como terminó el estadio del mundial pasado a causa de sus ataques! – Recordó Brad._

 _-Y hablando sobre el plato, me indican que no habrá cambios, ya que el daño fue mínimo, y esto incrementa el nivel de dificultad, así que continuamos con el Estadio Gema. – Indicó AJ a los espectadores._

* * *

-¿Beyluchadores, listos? – Preguntó Jazzman a sus costados.

-¡Espero que estés listo Tala, porque te unirás a tu compañera en la banca! – Decretó Daichí preparando su blade en el lanzador.

El ruso solo sonrió, se encontraba confiado en las modificaciones de su beyblade.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Señaló el referee y Wolborg y Strata Dragoon cayeron al plato encontrándose de inmediato.

Los dos blades saltaban de un lado a otro en medio del estadio dañado, Daichí tenía especial cuidado en no caer donde Tyson había sido capturado o Tala podría aprovechar para embestirlo.

Por otra parte, el ruso sentía tranquilidad gracias al sistema de pistones incorporado a Wolborg, y ya había memorizado el estadio por lo que podía proceder a atacar a su oponente.

En una de las orillas del estadio se dio un intercambio de golpes y Wolborg salió sin problemas a diferencia de Daichí que perdió su camino chocando con otra de las esculturas de cristal.

-¡Ah! ¡Tala es más resistente que la vez pasada! – Informó a su equipo mirándolos de reojo.

-Era de esperarse… - Opinó Tyson. Si tenían una nueva integrante, seguro también disfrutaban de una nueva estrategia.

-Tú puedes Daichí, recuerda lo que le ocurrió a Silke, ¡mantente hasta el momento indicado! – Sugirió Kenny a lo que Daichí asintió.

De pronto, Wolborg se dirigía en línea recta hacia Strata Dragoon, lo que era extraño pues justo en medio del estadio había un agujero con terreno difícil de maniobrar, por lo que Daichí supuso que Tala saltaría para impactarlo y ahí aprovecharía para eliminarlo, así que rápidamente preparó su ataque.

-¡Strata Dragoon! ¡Metal Spike! – Exclamó dirigiendo su ataque a lo alto del estadio.

Una risa divertida provino de Tala quien congeló el agujero para incrementar su velocidad con ayuda de la lisa capa de hielo evitando el ataque de Dachí golpeándolo en un momento vulnerable consiguiendo sacarlo del estadio.

-¡NO! ¡Strata Dragoon! – Gritó sorprendido Daichí cuando ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Su blade congelado había llegado hasta los pies de Tyson.

\- ¡Rayos! – Se preocupó Tyson saliendo de su ensimismamiento, no esperaba ese temible ataque por parte de Tala.

-¡Daichí ha salido fuera del estadio, Tala y Wolborg ganan! – Decretó de inmediato Jazzman.

* * *

 _-¡Oh oh! ¡Parece que alguien se confió demasiado! – Indicó AJ ante la actuación de Daichí._

 _-Bueno AJ, yo pensaba lo mismo que Daichí, no pensé en aquella ingeniosa jugada de Tala respecto a reconstruir el estadio con hielo, aunque si me lo permites creo que dicha estrategia resultó gracias a las acciones de Silke. – Supuso el segundo comentarista._

 _-Quizá tengas razón Brad, habrá que ver al tercer jugador del equipo para confirmar tu teoría. – Respondió AJ._

* * *

Tala llamó de vuelta a Wolborg y se dirigió a Daichí.

-Disfruta la banca pequeño. – Fueron sus palabras de despedida dejando un molesto Daichí detrás.

Tala se retiró a la banca de su equipo, donde Silke lo miraba impresionada, ya que desconocía las habilidades de hielo de su capitán.

-Bien hecho Tala. – Felicitó Ian.

-Gracias, el blade funciona mejor de lo que creí con oponentes conocidos. – Respondió poniendo el ejemplo. – Y tú. – Se refirió a Silke. – Así es como se gana una batalla. – Dijo antes de tomar su asiento.

Silke pensaba responder, pero había perdido y ya nada podría cambiar aquel hecho, el silencio era la respuesta más apropiada para la ocasión.

Los BBA-Revolution se encontraban sorprendidos por la derrota de Daichí quien se sintió mal por haber perdido así por lo que estába a punto de disculparse con Tyson cuando este lo interrumpió.

-Tyso… - Decía Daichí.

-No digas nada. Es mi culpa, me distraje por pensar en mi batalla y no estuve ahí para ayudarte, descuida compañero, nos recuperaremos en la última batalla. – Dijo aún serio poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de un sorprendido Daichí. – Hiro, ve a darles una lección. – Indicó Tyson a su tercer jugador.

\- Muy bien, veamos que tienen. – Dijo Hiro poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía al bey-estadio.

Del lado contrario del anfiteatro Kai se levantó de su lugar para hacer frente a su oponente, esto ocasionó que Tyson hiciera una mueca desagradable pero no le importaba, ya se había vengado de la jugadora que Kai le había enviado, y se vengaría de él en la final costase lo que costase.

* * *

 _-¿Es lo que creo que es Brad? – Preguntó AJ anonado._

 _-Si estás hablando de que Kai y Hiro disputarán la tercer batalla… entonces Sí. – Respondió Brad impresionado por la diversidad de jugadores en ese encuentro._

 _-Veamos, los BBA-Revolution también hicieron cambios esta mañana, y ahora participando como jugador y no como entrenador tenemos a Hiro, el hermano mayor de Tyson, corren rumores de que él fue quien inició al tricampeón en este deporte… Deberíamos leer los anuncios antes de iniciar el programa… - Susurró AJ a su compañero._

 _-Ejem… y por los Blitzkrieg Boys, finalmente tenemos a Kai, el jugador estrella quien entregará cuentas al equipo de Tyson, así que prepárense para lo peor y no olviden tener una bebida a la mano por que esto apunta a que será una batalla candente. – Proclamó Brad._

* * *

-Kai. – Saludó el hermano mayor de Tyson preparando su blade.

-Hiro. – Respondió con indiferencia Kai haciendo lo mismo con Dranzer.

El mismo Jazzman se encontraba emocionado por la siguiente batalla que tendría que juzgar.

-Los Blitzkrieg Boys y el BBA-Revolution están igualados con una victoria cada uno, ¡es momento del desempate! Contemos! 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó Jazzman con toda su energía a través del micrófono.

Dranzer y Metal Driger cayeron aprovechando la modificación al estadio que hizo Tala donde colisionaron ocasionando una ola expansiva que consiguió mover los asientos de todos los presentes, ocasionando que Jazzman perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente.

La atención de Ray, Max y Tyson era total ante el choque de titanes. Los ex Blade Breakers, incluyendo a Kai, estaban casi seguros respecto a Hiro. Era muy posible que él fuera el beyluchador más fuerte de todos, sobrepasando incluso a Brooklyn.

Kai y Hiro no hablaban, no realizaban ninguna clase de movimientos, era como si sus mentes fueran las que jugaban a través de sus blades. Impacto tras impacto, los resultados eran los mismos, rebotes hacia lados opuestos del plato acompañados por olas expansivas que dificultaban la vista de los espectadores.

En la banca rusa, Silke no podía evitar cubrirse con un brazo, el viento que emanaba de cada choque comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente, incrementando grado tras grado, aunque el resto de sus compañeros no hacían ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse.

Del otro lado, Hillary y Kenny sentían el mismo calor que Silke, solo Tyson y Daichí miraban sin parpadear la increíble batalla en la que podría parecer que no se estaban causando daño alguno, más la realidad era otra.

Kai no tenía simpatía alguna por Hiro, mucho menos por que intentó manipularlo para el bienestar de Tyson, fue entonces que decidió subir la temperatura rápidamente. Apenas con un movimiento de muñeca, Dranzer emergió de su bit logrando incrementar la ola de calor que asechaba a los espectadores. En el estadio, el aire acondicionado comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas en vano para tratar de proteger al público.

-Este idiota va a echar a perder los equipos refrigerantes… - Se quejaba Johnny desde su butaca.

-¡Aj! ¡Sudor! – Exclamó Marie Angelique sacando rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar su frente de la desagradable transpiración.

Dranzer inició un ataque de veloces plumas de fuego contra Hiro, quien las evitaba con gran maestría, más no era la idea de Kai, puesto que las plumas clavadas en el hielo descongelaban lentamente el agua sólida.

Hiro lo notó en seguida, y previendo la siguiente jugada de Kai, pasó a una verdadera ofensiva en contra de su oponente.

-Metal Driger, haz lo mismo que Dranzer. – Indicó con calma. De inmediato, afiladas agujas fueron lanzadas encontra de Kai, en medio de un intercambio de ardiente fuego e inquebrantable metal.

Kai determinó que la estrategia de Hiro sería copiar todo lo que él hiciera, por lo que había llegado el momento de prenderle fuego al estadio con la ayuda de las plumas de Dranzer tras un chasquido de sus dedos.

Hiro saltó un segundo antes de que se encendiera el fuego sobre la superficie del estadio, el cual comenzó a derretirse convirtiendo la resina en una mezcla pegajosa y semilíquida. Hiro cayó encima de uno de los adornos del estadio, que era justo donde Kai esperaba colocarlo.

-¡Dranzer! ¡Blazing Gigs! – Ordenó Kai a su bestia bit.

-¡Metal Driger! ¡Vamos! – Indicó Hiro lanzándose al ataque contra Kai chocando encima del estadio a medio derretir.

La reacción fue una explosión estruendosa con humo negro que golpeó con una onda de choque mucho más poderosa a los presentes, tirando a Jazzman, a los vendedores de refrescos y palomitas y a los desafortunados que no se sujetaron de algo para evitar caer.

Silke se estremeció, no tenía idea que la fuerza de Kai era de aquella magnitud, aunque al ver a sus compañeros que no se veían para nada sorprendidos supuso que ese no era el límite de su poder.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Jazzman buscó por todo el estadio los beyblades, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que Kai y Hiro tenían sus respectivos blades en la mano.

-¡Es un empate! – Declaró emocionado. – ¡Cada equipo avanza con un punto y medio! – Enunció a los espectadores que inquietos por lo que acababan de presenciar explotaron en gritos, aplausos y porras hacia ambos equipos.

Ambos beyluchadores se miraron por un instante para volver con sus equipos sin más que decir.

* * *

 _-¡Oh! ¡Al fin se terminó! ¡Creí que los vidrios reventarían con tantas explosiones! – Se alivió Brad._

 _-¡Un final magnífico para la primer batalla de la tarde Brad! En mi opinión, cualquiera de los dos pudo haber ganado el encuentro! – Opinó AJ._

 _-¡Tienes mucha razón AJ, y bueno, ambos empataron, si continúan jugando así es posible que volvamos a verlos en la final! – Comentó emocionado Brad._

* * *

-¡Muy bien Hiro! – Gritó Daichí saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Eso fue muy peligroso, pero estás bien! – Suspiró Hillary con un poco de sudor en la frente.

-¡Hiro, excelente batalla! – Felicitó Tyson.

-¿Bueno Hiro, y ahora que me dices? – Preguntó Kenny algo que solo él y Hiro sabían.

-Como lo supuse, mejoraron sus blades, por eso Tala te derrotó con bastante facilidad Daichí, creo que es hora de que hagamos mejoras en el Hard Metal System. – Dijo Hiro con seriedad.

Tyson quedó sorprendido ante aquello, eso podría explicar por qué Silke lo había repelido tan fácilmente.

En la banca de los Blitzkrieg Boys, los cinco se pusieron de pie para recibir al último jugador, aunque Tala fue el único que habló.

-Un empate, eso es nuevo. – Comentó prudente.

-Hiro no es el que me importa, sino Tyson, prefiero que se prepare con esta demostración. – Respondió Kai antes de caminar hacia la salida seguido por sus compañeros, a excepción de Silke quien dedicó una mirada no a Tyson, sino a Robert que la observaba de lejos.

Dentro de la sala de espera número cinco, lejos del público, los cinco Blitzkrieg Boys se detuvieron frente a Silke a quien miraban con seriedad. Tala se aproximó a la chica.

-Entonces qué pasó ahí afuera, lo vi claramente, pudiste haberlo eliminado rápido pero preferiste extender la batalla, justo lo que te dije que no hicieras. – Regañó con firmeza.

-Tienes razón, era mí responsabilidad, no debí haberle dado la oportunidad. – Se disculpó.

-Silke. – Interrumpió Kai llamando la atención de la nueva integrante. – Acompáñame. – Indicó sin más saliendo al pasillo.

Silke se sorprendió ante aquello pero Tala no se opuso, así que pidió disculpas ante su equipo para salir, y cerró la puerta tras sí, solo para encontrarse de cerca con la mirada profunda e imperiosa de Kai a centímetros de la suya.

-¿A caso nos intentas sabotear? – Indagó.

-Desde luego que no. – Respondió incómoda frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero más errores tuyos o de tu bestia bit, si nos traicionas nunca lo olvidarás. – Advirtió aproximando su índice a su rostro. – Y no nos contendremos sólo por que seas una chica. – Señaló acariciando suavemente su mejilla izquierda con la yema de su dedo.

Silke lo miraba molesta pero le hizo frente a su amenaza. – Muy bien, pero hasta entonces, no volverás a tocarme como lo has hecho. – Se impuso con una mirada intimidante.

Kai suspiró positivo - Comenzamos a entendernos. – Le dijo el ruso alejando su mano del rostro de Silke.

-Así parece. – Correspondió ella.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – Se escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

-¡Robert! – Exclamó Silke.

Kai se cruzó de brazos mirando aproximarse al equipo de los Majestic.

-¿Qué haces tan cerca de él? – Demandó saber Robert.

-Solo hablábamos. – Respondió Silke con seguridad.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno eso ya no importa, ¿me quieres explicar que haces aquí con esa ropa? Se suponía que te encontrabas en las plantas de ensamblaje ahora mismo – Dijo Robert con sarcasmo. A decir verdad, Oliver, Enrique y Johnny se encontraban con un semblante igual de molesto respecto a la acción de Silke. Solo Marie-Angelique mantenía la sonrisa traviesa que poseía. Ante la voz del alemán, el resto del equipo de Silke salió al pasillo para ver que ocurría, dejando a Silke en medio de la discusión.

-Yo lamento no haberte informado nada, pero necesito que confíes en mí además el joven Hiwatari aceptó posponer la firma del contrato hasta que termine el torneo.- Explicó Silke con firmeza sintiendo la mirada de todos los presente sobre ella.

-¿Y tú tan ingenua te creíste todo aquello? – Le reprendió. –Sólo una cosa necesitabas hacer para concluir el trato, una simple firma y ahora te unes a este grupo sólo porque sí poniendo un negocio en segundo plano -

-Sé que esto se ve muy mal pero es por una buena causa. – Trató de tranquilizarlo sin poder conseguirlo.

-¿Una buena causa? Sobre lo que hiciste allá afuera, ¿perder de esa forma? no conseguiste más que avergonzarme a mí y a los Jürgen. – Regañó Robert severamente. - No esperaba esto de ti. – Dijo consiguiendo que los ojos de Silke reaccionaran con sorpresa ante la decepción de su hermano.

De pronto se sentía como una niña pequeña, ya habían pasado años desde que Robert le había reprendido por última vez y ahora incluso lo hacía frente a los Majestics y los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-Bueno Silke esto se acabó, prepárate para volver a casa. – Le ordenó el dueño de Gryffolyon dándose la vuelta por el pasillo seguro de que Silke obedecería siguiéndolo.

-No. – Fue la respuesta monosilábica de Silke que hizo enfurecer más a su hermano deteniéndolo en seco.

-Disculpa señorita, ¿qué dijiste? – Cuestionó Robert autoritario girándose nuevamente hacia Silke.

-Dije que me quedo con mi equipo. – Respondió asertiva.

-¿Y desde cuando te mandas sola? – Preguntó aproximándose a ella una vez más. – ¿Ves esto? – Dijo mostrándole el blade de Gryffolyon. – Me fue entregado a mí junto con la responsabilidad por toda la familia.-

-Precisamente, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario. – Refirió Silke a lo que los cuatro europeos se sorprendieron por el reto de parte de la sumisa y obediente chica.

-"Así que de eso se trata" – Pensaba Kai sobre ambos hermanos.

-Tú no eres así Silke, ahora ven con nosotros. – Le exigió Johnny poniéndose del ado de Robert.

-Discúlpame Johnny, pero no creo que este sea asunto tuyo – le dijo con cortesía sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Se ofendió el escocés, Silke jamás le había hablado de esa forma tan tosca.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys miraban todo detrás de Silke, no se metían pero se veían interesados al reconocer que la chica tenía valor a pesar del gran problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

-Muy bien, si la señorita rebelde no quiere obedecer por las buenas, será por las malas, así que reza por qué no nos toque luchar en la siguiente vuelta por que tú y Gekiryu lo van a lamentar. – Amenazó directamente Robert.

-Estaremos listos. – Respondió Silke firme.

Robert y Johnny se retiraron primero muy molestos, seguidos por Enrique, sin embargo Oliver esperó a su dama quien se dirigió hasta Silke sin importarle un regaño de Robert o las miradas de los rusos.

-Ahora todos me odian… - Dijo Silke cabizbaja con la voz un poco triste a su amiga y una sonrisa amarga.

La rubia negaba con la cabeza sonriente. – No digas eso, es sólo que se encuentran un poco nerviosos ante la posibilidad de enfrentarte, es todo. – Le sonrió brindándole confianza.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Marie-Angelique. – Dijo un poco apenada aún por todo el regaño.

-Silke, esto me pone muy feliz, porque si los Majestics no ganan pero tu equipo consigue el triunfo aun así me sentiré muy contenta – Dijo para luego abrazarla, más sin embargo sus ojos zafiros en modo homicida miraron a los Blitzkrieg Boys y sus labios pronunciaron sin sonido "si algo le pasa los mato" para luego mirar a Silke nuevamente con su angelical rostro.- Aunque de aquí al encuentro no pueda estar contigo solo recuerda el significado de tu nombre. – Le sonrió dándole confianza con ese recordatorio.

La alemana sonrió por esas palabras y despidió a su amiga quien tomó el brazo de Oliver para seguir a los otros.

-Silke – La llamó Tala. – Es hora de prepararnos para la siguiente ronda. – Dijo sin más a lo que la alemana atendió la orden sin reproche alguno.

* * *

 **1) León Rampante** -Es la bandera empleada históricamente por el Rey de escocia, actualmente es el escudo de armas de dicho país.

 **2) Equilibrio-** Creo que en la serie no se explica muy bien, pero es de gran utilidad para el fic. En los trompos que vendía Hasbro (tengo algunos, incluyendo a Gekiryu :D ) todos y cada uno tenían una "habilidad" por así decirlo. Se supone que en la serie, Dragoon es ataque, Dranzer es equilibrio, Driger es Resistencia y Max es defensa, y así se va con los blades de los demás equipos. Los blades tipo equilibrio suelen tener los status muy parejos en ataque, defensa y resistencia.

 **3) Ataque:** Sus status se encuentran incrementados en el anillo de ataque **.**

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda :) les juré que no iba a haber Mary Sue´s en este fic! Ahora las cosas comienzan a complicarse para la única chica del equipo, D: que pasará? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Buen día! Andaba de vacaciones familiares jeje por eso no había podido subir el capítulo pero ya estamos aquí :)_

 _Primero que nada los agradecimientos por sus Reviews n_n_

 **Susanramos24**

 _¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! A mi también me gustó ver como Silke se enfrentó a Robert, aún con la presión de los otros europeos y de su propio equipo, supongo que todas las rosas tienen espinas, aunque a simple vista no se vea ;) Los Majestics también son uno de mis equipos favoritos, y me dio coraje que el Batallón Barthez les robara la cámara en G Revolution, pero por eso este fic va dirigido a ellos a un modo mucho más personal ^^_

 **lunaroja**

 _Me da gusto que la narrativa sea de tu agrado, a veces demoro mucho por que leo una y otra vez el fic cambiando oraciones y palabras por otras que queden mejor, incluso escucho música de beyblade o la que se usa en las batallas pokémon para sentir el ambiente y ver si queda la nueva frase o dejo la vieja jiji. Silke ha sacado las garras, y tiene muy buenas razones para hacerlo, eso te lo prometo. Y respecto a su beyblade, pues aún es un misterio lo que sucedió, tendremos que descubrirlo en un par de capítulos más O_O_

 **ivipoe**

 _Pues aquí hay un capítulo más hehe y el 18 tengo ya la mitad escrito así que no creo demorar mucho en subirlo :) y bueno, elegir a Hiro como compañero de Tyson no fue fácil, tenía a varios en mente, pero este beyluchador me pareció la mejor opción ya que no se revela todo su potencial en la serie. Gracias por leer!_

 **ShadowTamerBlack**

 _Disfruta tus vacaciones a lo locooooo! :( a mi ya casi se me terminan! T_T_

 _A mi también me gustan las intervenciones de los rusos con Silke, son divertidas jeje pero había que esconderla o que pensarían los medios?_

 _Creo que Hiro está para ayudar a Tyson a llegar a la final, al fin piensa que su hermano está listo y este es el último escalón antes de llegar a la cima por cuarto año consecutivo._

 _La derrota de Silke fue un giro dramático a la historia creo yo, le ha metido un poco de sazón y como bien dices, Silke no puede perder nuevamente._

 _Creo que los rusos respetan a Silke, y bueno, inclusive Tala ha perdido y no es como que lo vayan a sacar del equipo por eso, creo que a pesar de ser tan serios saben lo que es ser un equipo y no darle la espalda a uno de los suyos, aunque claro, aquí parece que fue un error de la chica._

 _Desde luego que a Robert no le parecerá la unión. Se suponía que Silke trabajaba con ellos, no que trabajaba para ellos, supongo que cualquiera se sacaría de onda O_O incluso los otros europeos, más Johnny que tiene un temperamento tan explosivo jajaja._

 _Marie-Angelique es todo un ángel con Silke, a pesar de su personalidad tan diversa e hiperactiva, tiene buenos sentimientos ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por apoyarme Ira!_

 **MaryMishe00**

 _Awww que bueno que ya tienes cuenta! Jeje muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios en DA, prometo seguir subiendo dibujitos ;)_

 _Rspecto a tu ONE-SHOT...! Vaya! Muero de ganas por leerlo! Así que aprovecha las vacaciones y súbelo OwO! Tengo mucha curiosidad por leer todo lo que me has contado jeje._

 _Me seguiré esforzando, incluso cuando vuelva al trabajo, quizá demore más en actualizar pero es un compromiso terminar este fic n_n_

 _Así es... Silke es una señorita que ha alcanzado la perfección en ciertos aspectos, pero ahora tendrá que hacerlo al lado de sus compañeros rusos si ni quiere quedarse atrás y que Robert la derrote D:_

 _Gracias por todo! besos!_

 ** _Buena lectura =^x^=!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

La segunda ronda de las batallas individuales tenía lugar entre los White Tigers y Latin Blast, pero había dos equipos que no la estaban observado debido a estrategia o problemas técnicos. En la sala de espera número 1 ardía Troya.

-¡Eres demasiado permisivo con ella! – Reclamaba un chico con cabellos de fuego. – ¡Si fuera mi hermana la hubiera sacado a la fuerza de ese grupo! –

-¡Mucho cuidado Johnny, puedo estar molesto pero que no se te olvide que ella es una dama! – Respondió el señor Jürgens en defensa de la acusada.

-¿¡Una dama!? ¡Una dama nunca contestaría de esa forma Robert! ¡Ella obedecería como debe de ser a su superior! –

-¡Espero que no te refieras a ti exgladiador de Glasgow! –

-¡Te voy a…! –

-¡Cálmense los dos! – Interrumpió el rubio poniéndose en medio de ambos beyluchadores que ya se preparaban para batirse en duelo ahí mismo. – ¡Cielos chicos! ¡También me encuentro un poco ofendido debido al comportamiento de Silke pero no es para que se pongan a pelear entre ustedes! – Confesó Enrique con seriedad.

-A mí también me molesta pensar que nos haya dado la espalda… pero quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara… - Opinó Oliver robando las miradas de los otros tres jugadores.

-¿¡A qué demonios te refieres Oliver!? – Preguntó Johnny intranquilo.

-Marie-Angelique lo dijo, tiempo atrás nunca dejamos jugar a Silke, los tres años pasados estuvo concluyendo sus estudios, así que tal vez esta fue la única oportunidad que tuvo para probar que ella también podía jugar, ¿no es así? – Pregunto volteando en dirección a la princesa que yacía sentada a lo lejos tomando un poco de agua mineralizada con frutos rojos flotando en ella.

-A mí no me vean, yo no sé nada. – Respondió lavándose las manos mientras los observaba aburrida con su discusión.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Si quería jugar nos lo hubiera pedido y la habríamos aceptado! – Exclamó Johhny tras ver que no recibirían apoyo alguno de la princesa.

-Deberías enfriarte la cabeza con una ducha. – Sugirió Oliver.

-Tú en serio que no entiendes a las mujeres Johnny, Silke no jugó con nosotros porque desea batallar con Robert, quiere probar que Gekiryu es mucho más fuerte que Griffolyon. – Intuyó Enrique intentando armar el rompecabezas.

-¿¡Más fuerte!? – Exclamó Robert molesto. – ¡En primer lugar Griffolyon es y ha sido siempre el estandarte de la familia Jürgens, ya les he contado esa historia! –

-Como un millón de veces… - Susurró Marie-Angelique recargando su barbilla contra su muñeca aburrida evitando que los otros la escucharan.

-¡Segundo! ¡Ese dragón es una reliquia familiar la cual debería estar en una vitrina y no paseando como si se tratase de un poodle(1)! ¡Cuando mi madre se lo dio se suponía que no lo sacaría del castillo, y ahora anda mezclándose con esas otras bestias bit mutantes rusas! ¡Y tercero! ¡Ella tiene sus prioridades bien establecidas! ¡Ese Hiwatari y sus "camaradas" son una pésima influencia, por lo que haré que Silke vea su error y aprenda de él! – Concluyó enardecido, y tras un suspiro continuó más tranquilo - …Con algo de suerte la ayudará a forjar carácter y aprender su lugar para en un futuro ser una buena esposa. - Dijo lo último con un tono de voz mucho más sensato.

-Apoyo eso. – Complementó Johnny aun apretando los puños, pero Robert tenía razón, Silke aún era joven y debía equivocarse para madurar y ser una persona sabia, por lo que toleró lo que acontecía esperando hacerla entrar en razón al momento en que los Majestics derrotasen a los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-Estamos todos de acuerdo, quizá el internado la mantuvo lejos del mundo real, por eso parece que ahora está fuera de control pero pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, así que sólo preocupémonos por nuestras próximas batallas. – Opinó Enrique ya que las cosas se habían tranquilizado.

Oliver asintió y el semblante de Johnny y Robert retomó la serenidad, sólo la princesa torció los labios, comprendía a la perfección las acciones de Silke al ver la forma tan soberbia en que actuaba el cuarteto europeo, pero sabía de lo que su amiga era capaz de lograr.

En la sala número 5, los Blitzkrieg Boys habían decidido seguir con la alineación inicial, ya que si cambiaban a Silke, los otros equipos podrían suponer que su trío tenía alguna falla y atacarlos desde ese ángulo.

-Esta vez no olvides seguir mis órdenes, ya que si estorbas en lugar de ayudar yo mismo te eliminaré ¿entendido? – Advirtió el capitán a la chica que miraba la alineación de sus blades sobre el esquema de un bey estadio.

-Desde luego. – Asintió seria. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no se atrevía a pensar en actuar sola nuevamente. Su derrota frente a Tyson y el desafío a Robert la llamaban a enmendar inmediatamente sus acciones.

Kai no tenía nada más que decir. Lo que había acontecido entre Silke y Robert le había confirmado donde se encontraba la lealtad de su socia, al menos por ahora.

-Esclarecido todo sigamos con el torneo, tenemos que analizar bien a nuestros rivales. – Indicó Tala siendo el primero en dirigirse al palco seguido por Kai.

-Silke espera. – Le llamó Ian la atención a la castaña quien volteó hacia él.

-¿Si? – Preguntó atenta.

-Déjame ver tu blade. – Solicitó el ruso.

La alemana lo puso en su mano esperando el diagnóstico. Ian sonrió levemente y lo devolvió.

-A pesar de todo le diste una buena paliza a Dragoon, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que reemplazar las partes de este blade, por lo que te sugiero prevengas golpes innecesarios en tu próxima batalla. – Refirió Ian devolviendo el trompo a su dueña.

-Gracias por el consejo, seré cuidadosa. – Respondió un poco preocupada por el estado de Gekiryu.

-Contamos contigo para que el equipo vuelva a llegar a la final este año. – Respaldó Spencer al más bajito.

-Creo que solo te falta aprender a predecir los trucos que algunos beyluchadores tienen bajo la manga, por eso harías bien en escuchar a Tala, él tiene mucha experiencia, al igual que Kai aunque el Hiwatari no gusta de enseñar a otros. – Terminó por concluir Bryan.

Silke escuchó atenta a los ánimos que el resto de sus compañeros le daban, por lo que asintió sincera a sus avisos y agradecida se dirigió con el resto al palco.

La segunda batalla había sido ganada dos a uno por los White Tiger X sobre Latin Blast y la tercera batalla ya estaba en curso, el encuentro se mantenía dominado por Half Moon sin embargo los Dingo Crash no cedían, y sólo restaba ver a los Majestics contra los PPB All Starz.

Las batallas eran mucho más feroces que el día de la apertura, ya que muchos equipos habían modificado su forma de jugar de tras analizar a sus rivales.

Cuando llegó el turno de los Majestics, parecían tan molestos que eliminaron rápidamente a los PPB All Starz. Max sucumbió duramente ante Robert quien demostró poca empatía por el rubio. Y no era para menos, deseaba asustar a Silke mostrándole el poder de Griffolyon sobre Draciel.

Tras un breve receso, era el turno de las batallas por equipos. El público quedó fascinado al ver el poder de seis beyluchadores en la arena. Hasta que llegó el turno del tercer sorteo, el corazón de Silke se llenó de nervios, ya que solo quedaban tres equipos con los que podrían quedar emparejados, y uno de esos era el equipo de su hermano. Las luces de selección comenzaron a moverse sobre los cuatro nombres restantes, y una se detuvo sobre el logo del equipo ruso, mientras que la segunda se detuvo justo a un lado del equipo Majestic.

-¡La penúltima batalla de la noche! ¡Blitzkrieg Boys vs Latin Blast! – Anunció Jazzman.

Silke dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, le dolía admitirlo, pero luego de su batalla con Tyson sabía que debía entrenar muy duro para poder vencer a Robert. Se levantó de su palco con el resto de su equipo para dirigirse a la arena y volver a jugar como un equipo al lado de Tala y Kai.

Al ingresar al centro del estadio podían escucharse una mayor cantidad de ánimos hacia el equipo ruso, aunque Latin Blast no se quedaba atrás, el tercer equipo novato de la temporada había sido recibido con gran aceptación gracias a la destreza de sus jugadores.

-¿Y qué opinan? – Preguntó Franco a sus compañeros viendo desde su banca en dirección a los rusos.

\- La chica y Kai tienen blades de equilibrio, y el capitán es de resistencia, creo que lo mejor será atrapar a los dos primeros con la mucosa de Hixolotl y encargarnos del lobo al final. – Propuso Nikté.

\- ¿Serás suficientemente rápida antes de que el fuego de Kai logre solidificar tu ataque, o tal vez Wolborg lo anule congelándolo? – Preguntó Javier un poco dudoso de la estrategia.

-Para eso me tienes a mí – Repuso Rodrigo. - Yo me encargo del ave. –

-En ese caso a mi déjenme al can. – Se ofreció Nikté.

-Bien, Gekiryu es mío. – Concluyó Franco.

\- Buena suerte. – Deseó Javier, ya que era su turno de permanecer en el banco.

El equipo latino envió a sus tres jugadores al plato y los rusos hicieron lo mismo, Tala se colocó al centro de la formación con Silke a su diestra y Kai a su izquierda. Del lado contrario, la chica se encontraba en la posición central con el capitán a su derecha y Rodrigo en el lado contrario, todo el público se encontró expectante mientras se revelaba el séptimo estadio de la noche.

* * *

 _-¡Oh pero que ven mis ojos! – Dijo AJ cuando veía como emergía el nuevo bey estadio cubierto de pinos en la circunferencia, pasto en la planicie y un lago de forma irregular con el agua oscura. - Pronostico que esta batalla será toda una sorpresa para los seis jugadores. –_

 _-Y no te equivocas AJ, el estadio Lago Ness puede parecer fácil, pero los avistamientos del monstruo no son solo un mito en este campo de batalla. Los beyluchadores tendrán que tener suerte o cuidado para no caer en sus fauces. – Advirtió Brad._

 _-Así es Brad, y por los Blitzkrieg boys nuevamente tenemos la alineación de los jugadores de la primera ronda, me pregunto si Silke podrá sincronizarse con sus compañeros de equipo. –_

 _-Ella tiene mucho que probar AJ, pero en el equipo Latin Blast vemos por fin jugando al Capitán Franco, aunque parece que Nikté será la líder en este encuentro debido a su posición central, creo que es difícil predecir como saldrán las cosas en este primer encuentro entre rusos y latinos. -_

* * *

-¡Latin Blast! ¡Blitzkrieg Boys! ¿Preparados? – Cuestionó Jazzman mirando a ambos equipos con los lanzadores arriba. – 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Seis beyblades saltaron al unísono de sus lanzadores al plato, delimitando su terreno divididos por el pequeño Lago Ness.

-Silke cuida la retaguardia. – Fue la orden de Tala que tomó a la beyluchadora por sorpresa, sin embargo obedeció y se mantuvo girando a un borde del límite del estadio esperando nuevas órdenes a la par en que Tala y Kai comenzaban a avanzar ganando terreno aproximándose a sus oponentes.

-No está saliendo como esperábamos. – Comentó Nikté un poco incómoda, ya que no contaban con la jugada de Tala.

-No, supongo que los subestimamos, hagamos lo mismo, dos contra dos Rodrigo, y Nikté, ya sabes que hacer en el momento preciso. – Indicó Franco actualizando su estrategia.

Nikté asintió y se quedó detrás de ellos.

Dranzer y Wolborg atravesaron el lago brincando por encima de pequeñas embarcaciones que se habían colocado, retomando terreno inmediatamente. Franco y Rodrigo no perdían tiempo por lo que antes de impactarlos rompieron su formación dejando pasar a Nikté entre ellos, quien retuvo a Kai y Tala al mismo tiempo.

Tala y Kai se sorprendieron de la gran defensa que poseía su oponente, por lo que se miraron mutuamente y se alejaron volviendo a caer sobre los barquitos que flotaban sobre las oscuras aguas.

Nikté sonrió e invocó a su bestia bit que lanzó ácido hacia los blades rusos, obligándolos a saltar de sus lugares. Kai retrocedió hacia tierra firme y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguió esquivar el ataque de Rodrigo que lo flanqueó desde la distancia a una gran velocidad.

-¡No escaparás Kai! – Exclamó Rodrigo. - ¡Hindor aparece! - Hizo el llamado a su bestia bit.

Entre destellos verdes un ave apareció desplegando su inmensa envergadura, inmediatamente Dranzer surgió protegiendo su territorio y ambas aves se dirigieron al ataque.

Tala consiguió congelar el lago para obtener más terreno a su favor e intentaba llegar hasta Nikté pero el ácido de Hixolotl lo mantenía a distancia. Wolborg salió de su bit al llamado del pelirrojo y una intensa niebla se manifestó, cegando parcialmente a Nikté.

-¡Hola Silke! – Saludó Franco quien había conseguido burlar a los otros para llegar hasta ella.

La alemana no hizo nada, se quedó quieta como Tala había ordenado, ya que Franco no intentaba atacar a sus compañeros.

-No piensas moverte, muy bien, ¡vamos Hitus! – Gritó Franco cuando su blade se multiplicó incontables veces y una pequeña banda de bestias bit con forma de micos se dirigieron hasta Silke rodeándola por todos los flancos.

-Esto ya lo he visto, es similar a la técnica de Enrique y Amphilion solo que en mayor cantidad. – Dijo Silke sin mayor preocupación. - ¡Gekiryu dales un buen escarmiento! –

Gekiryu apareció y con ayuda de su cola golpeó a todos los primates que pretendían rodearlos enviándolos lejos a las orillas del plato dejando a Silke girando en su posición inicial.

-Es muy fuerte… - Opinó Franco notando que su ataque no funcionaría con ella.

-Kai me está haciendo retroceder, no podré sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. – Les susurró Rodrigo ante la fuerza de Dranzer que había comenzado a detener a su Hindor.

-Cambio de plan, todos contra Tala, si lo derrotamos eliminaremos esa neblina y podremos reagruparnos contra los otros dos. – Coordinó recibiendo la aceptación de sus compañeros.

Kai retrocedió poniéndose entre Silke y Tala cuando notó que jugarían de otra forma.

Tala notó sus intenciones y cuando pretendía realizar su ataque Novae Rog contra sus oponentes que se habían situado en una posición cercana, el pequeño monstruo mecánico debajo del agua congelada consiguió levantarlo por encima de la niebla sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque, que no fue desaprovechado por los tres miembros de Latin Blast.

Rápidamente su ataque unido se vio frustrado cuando Dranzer chocó impactando a Franco, propulsándolo contra Rodrigo que a su vez golpeó a Nikté desviando los tres ataques de Tala.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces! – Le gritó Kai a Silke furioso ya que la chica le había impactado por sorpresa para salvar a Tala.

-¿Nunca has jugado billar? – Preguntó tranquila sin perder su vista del plato de juego. - Si perdemos a Tala no podremos ganar. –

-¡A mí no me importa! ¡Puedo ganar esto solo, si vuelves a golpearme así te arrepentirás! – La amenazó antes de lanzar plumas rojas a los adversarios que tenía cerca que aún se veían aturdidos.

-Oh vaya… no creí que lo tomarías a mal… - Opinó Silke desde su posición aún sin moverse.

-Buena jugada, aunque a la próxima avisa antes de hacer algo así. – Mencionó Tala dirigiéndose hasta donde Kai rodeando el lago donde la niebla se había disipado casi por completo.

Kai y Tala unieron sus ataques contra el trío latino pero una vez más, Nikté se colocó al frente protegiendo a sus compañeros con la defensa viscosa de su bestia bit.

-No podremos pasar a ese ajolote sin arriesgarnos a que se nos adhiera esa sustancia. – Dedujo rápidamente Tala dirigiéndose a Kai.

-Silke, separaremos a Franco y Rodrigo, golpea a la chica con toda tu fuerza, sin ella sus compañeros no tendrán donde escudarse. – La dirigió Kai.

-Ese si es trabajo en equipo. – Dijo Silke feliz de que al fin iba a entrar al campo de batalla.

-Yo te cubro, lanzaré más neblina y entonces la tomas por sorpresa. – Indicó Tala a su compañera.

-¡Bien! – Celebró Silke esperando a que la niebla cubriera esta vez mayor cantidad del terreno de su equipo.

-¡Nikté! ¡Ten cuidado, esta vez vendrán por ti! – Le advirtió Franco mientras se defendía de las plumas de Kai que atacaban todas las copias de su blade, alejándolo de la chica.

-No se preocupen, ¡aquí la espero! ¡Hixolotl! – La bestia bit de Nikté secretó una mayor cantidad de sustancia pegajosa a su alrededor, elevando su defensa, segura de que si Gekiryu la golpeaba también resultaría seriamente afectado.

Tala se entretenía luchando con Rodrigo al otro costado de Nikté cuando alcanzó a notar una gran sombra que atravesaba la neblina. La mexicana lanzó un fuerte chorro de ácido hacia lo que venía en su encuentro pero se sorprendió cuando distinguió a su adversario que era un objeto grande y pesado cayendo a una corta distancia de su blade clavándose en la tierra. Se extrañó hasta que logró distinguir la cabeza del monstruo del Lago Ness que previamente había atacado a Tala.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó la chica al notar que había sido engañada por un señuelo que había recibido todo el ataque.

-¡Gekiryu! – Llamó Silke a su bestia bit una vez más, la cual impactó el trozo de metal golpeando a través de él a Hixolotl sacando tanto al trozo de escombro como al blade de Nikté fuera del estadio. Gekiryu rebotó cayendo sobre la superficie congelada del lago donde la mucosa de la bestia bit se había congelado y no representaba ningún peligro.

-¡Nikté! – Exclamó Rodrigo.

-No temas muchacho, pronto estarás fuera también. – Sonrió Tala al ver como Silke había cumplido maravillosamente con la parte del plan que le correspondía. –

-¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó Silke cuando Gekiryu apareció por debajo de la tierra elevando a Hindor sin mucha dificultad.

-¡Novae Rog! – Aprovechó Tala al tenerlo en la posición ideal y deshacerse del él dejándolo inmóvil sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡No! ¡Hindor! – Se lamentó el dueño del cóndor.

-Soy el último que queda… - Se dijo Franco para sí mismo mientras seguía intentando esquivar las plumas de Kai que cada vez lo hacían ir más y más lento.

-Dranzer… Blazing Gigs. – Ordenó Kai a su bestia bit, que con ayuda del sistema de pistones de Ian, consiguió eliminar a Franco sin requerir asistencia de sus compañeros.

-¡Los tres contendientes de Latin Blast han sido eliminados! ¡Y el equipo ganador no perdió a ningún miembro, así que los tres puntos van para Los Blitzkrieg Boys! – Anunció Jazzman acompañado de aplausos del público.

Los dos rusos y la alemana no celebraron en grande, no más allá de una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, Dranzer volvió a la mano de Kai, y Wolborg que estaba cerca de Gekiryu le golpeó ligeramente para devolverlo hasta su dueña, cuando el blade azul claro terminó impactado dentro del plato cerca de Latin Blast.

La mirada de Tala retrocedió, no había golpeado a Silke tan fuerte como para vencerla de esa forma tan dramática.

-Hey, estaba distraída. – Reprochó Silke tras un suspiro, así que se dirigió hasta el otro lado del estadio para recuperar su beyblade.

Tala no dijo nada, se miró con Kai que también se notaba inconforme con aquella acción, y ambos volvieron a la banca.

Silke estaba a punto de tomar su blade cuando otra mano lo alcanzó antes por ella. La alemana alzó la vista y se encontró con Nikté quien fruncía un poco el ceño pero igual entregó el blade a la Blitzkrieg Girl que se encontraba sorprendida.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado. – Agradeció Silke.

Nikté suspiró y relajó su semblante. – Eso fue asombroso, nunca antes me habían derrotado de esa manera, felicidades, debes ser la chica más ruda del beyblade. – Le dijo a su homónima.

Silke se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. – ¡No! De no haber sido por ese monstruo del Lago Ness no hubiera podido atacarte. Eres una gran beyluchadora, lo digo en serio, le causaste problemas a mis compañeros de equipo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ese es mi papel. – Nikté estiró su diestra en dirección a Silke. - Suerte, te estaré observando, espero podamos enfrentarnos otra vez. -

Silke estrechó la mano de la chica con la suya con una cálida sonrisa. – Eso me gustaría mucho, les deseo buena suerte a ti y a tu equipo, fue un placer haber jugado con ustedes. – Concluyó Silke.

El estadio comenzó a aplaudir al ver un comportamiento tan agradable entre dos rivales.

-¿Pero que se supone que hace? – Preguntó Ian impaciente.

-Creo que… hace amigos. – Respondió Spencer desde la banca.

* * *

 _-¡Y ese es el espíritu del Beyblade! – Señaló Brad._

 _-¡Es la finalidad de todos los deportes Brad! Hacer amigos aún en el campo de batalla, no importa quién gana o quien pierde, el respeto mutuo es lo más importante. – Comentó AJ._

 _-A pesar de no haber conseguido la victoria, Latin Blast es un equipo muy bien organizado, tuvieron en aprietos a Tala y Kai un par de ocasiones. – Dijo Brad._

 _-Es cierto, aunque creo que Silke se recuperó de la mala jugada que efectuó con Tyson al sacar a Nikté de esa forma tan digamos "original", pocos son los beyluchadores que usan todo a su alcance dentro de un beyestadio para sacarle ventaja a sus oponentes. – Agregó AJ._

 _\- ¡Y hablando de oponentes peligrosos ya vienen los últimos contendientes, Half Moon vs Majestics! – Concluyó Brad anunciando la última batalla._

* * *

Los europeos no demostraron piedad ante el habilidoso trío de Half Moon, derrotándolos en poco tiempo, algo que hizo enfurecer especialmente a la única fémina del equipo.

La segunda ronda llegó a su fin y los beyluchadores fueron los primeros en ser escoltados fuera del estadio por medio de camionetas para ser llevados a salvo lejos del recinto y los fanáticos hacia sus respectivos hoteles en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

-Déjenos aquí – Solicitó Tala más como una orden que como una petición.

-¿Eh? ¿Justo aquí? – Preguntó extrañado el chofer orillando el vehículo a un lado de un parque sobre una avenida secundaria de camino al hotel en que se hospedaban.

-Exacto. – Aceptó Tala, a lo que de inmediato Silke que se encontraba cerca de la puerta la abrió para que bajaran. La castaña ya comenzaba a entender qué se hacía cuando Tala daba una orden.

Silke bajó de un salto seguida por los otros hasta que vieron al chofer de la BBA retirarse, por lo que pacientemente esperó a ver qué harían después.

-Tarde libre. Nos vemos por la noche en el hotel. – Indicó sin más el lobo.

Silke se sorprendió por eso, no lo esperaba pero no estaba tan mal ya que necesitaba hacer algunas compras.

-Requiero un trago. – Comentó Tala, casi sonó como una invitación por lo que cuando comenzó a caminar Ian, Bryan y Spencer lo siguieron.

Silke solo los observó irse en una dirección, y Kai la tomó por sorpresa partiendo hacia el lado contrario en silencio.

La chica se quedó completamente sola en el parque. Era difícil comprender como ese equipo tan distante podía estar tan sincronizado con el mínimo nivel de comunicación, pero la actitud de los muchachos no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le agradaba ya que con Robert siempre tenía que avisar a donde iba y de donde venía. Le simpatizaba no tener que entregar cuentas a los rusos.

Silke admiró los edificios que rodeaban ese parque familiar para ella. Años atrás cuando sus padres murieron y Robert heredó todas las responsabilidades de los Jürgens con tan solo 15 años, Silke de 12 se encontraba sola en su castillo, fue entonces que los Mc Greggor, cercanos a la familia alemana, se ofrecieron para cuidar de la joven en Escocia hasta que estuviera lista para ingresar a la escuela que sus padres pretendían. Le debía mucho a la familia de Johnny, pero detestaba que el pelirrojo quisiera asumir el rol de su hermano mayor cuando Robert no estaba, justo como esa misma tarde.

Feliz por su suerte actual, comenzó a recorrer una transitada calle aledaña donde sabía que había varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios, así que se dedicó a comprar ropa interior, un pijama invernal, algunos elementos de higiene personal y un bolso de viaje para llevar todo consigo, sintiendo aquello como un relajante paseo.

En un segundo punto de la ciudad, Kai Hiwatari caminaba entre la multitud. Finalmente podía descansar de aquel "equipo". Cosas muy interesantes habían pasado ese día, algunas buenas, otras no tanto, pero tenía una sensación con respecto a Silke. Ella y Gekiryu tenían mucho más en su interior de lo que se ve a simple vista. Aún le intrigaba hallar la debilidad de la alemana, Tyson le había vencido pero a su forma de ver las cosas, Silke era quien había perdido por sí misma el encuentro.

El bicolor se dirigió hasta un banco, y procedió a retirar una fuerte cantidad de efectivo, la suma que usualmente cargaba para dificultar el ser rastreado constantemente por su abuelo, algo que solo hacía en ciudades donde jugaba beyblade para posteriormente desaparecer del radar nuevamente. Al concluir inició la búsqueda de una plaza comercial cercana, ya que no se olvidaba del asunto que lo obligaba a tolerar a Silke, por lo que era de vital importancia conseguir una computadora adecuada para revisar minuciosamente la preciada USB que la germana llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

La tarde cayó y el cielo se tornó en tonos rojizos, anaranjados y rosados que se iban difuminando en azules y violetas. La temperatura lentamente comenzaba a descender, algo que no interesaba mucho al equipo ruso original que se encontraba dentro de una rústica taberna en un sótano con los muros de piedra y una cálida chimenea. El lugar no era visitado precisamente por jóvenes de su edad, por lo que algunos hombres maduros y ancianos los miraban con recelo mientras bebían un espumeante líquido ámbar en grandes tarros de vidrio.

-¿A esto le llaman cerveza? – Se quejaba Bryan.

-No sirve ni para el calentamiento, se me seca la garganta. – Compartió Ian una opinión similar.

-Y el Vodka que importan es de lo más insípido. – Dijo un inconforme Spencer al verificar las marcas sobre las botellas al fondo de la cantina.

-Supongo que un Wisky Escocés es la única opción. – Dijo Tala Resignado. A los rusos no les agradaba tanto dulzor en una bebida, por ello preferían el sabor seco del Vodka, pero tendrían que ajustarse a la gastronomía del lugar. – ¡Cantinero! Cuatro Wiskys del mejor que tenga – Solicitó el pelirrojo con la mano.

El barman tomó cuatro caballitos(2) de vidrio, pero antes de que comenzara a servir, Tala le llamó la atención.

-Queremos cuatro botellas, no cuatro tragos. – Indicó con una mirada intimidante.

El cantinero sorprendido llamó a su único mesero quien llevó las botellas solicitadas con la cristalería adecuada y un recipiente con hielos.

-Así está mejor. – Opinó Tala sirviéndose el primer trago.

-Con la garganta bien hidratada ya podemos platicar. – Celebró Bryan.

-Oye tal vez deberías poner hielos a tu bebida para suavizarla, creo que es demasiado para ti – Se burló Spencer de su amigo más bajo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Mi cerebro puede beber mucho más que tus músculos! – Retó Ian alzando su shot(3) a modo de brindis.

-Ya lo veremos, será hasta morir entonces. – Aceptó Spencer la propuesta de Ian llenando su vaso también dando inicio a la competencia.

-Hey Tala, estás muy pensativo desde que salimos del torneo. – Se refirió Bryan a su capitán mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios viendo a sus dos compañeros ingerir la dulce bebida una y otra vez.

Tala bebió completo su vaso. Y al tiempo que se servía nuevamente le respondió a su camarada.

-Necesitaba un trago porque hay algo que me inquieta… - Comentó con la mirada perdida en dirección a los otros dos.

-¿Y qué es? – Inquirió curioso Bryan. A pesar de que tenían alta resistencia al alcohol, sus efectos relajantes ya habían eliminado la seriedad que los caracterizaba.

Tala se quedó pensativo nuevamente. No quería alarmar a nadie pero sentía que había algo malo en Silke, y peor aún, que él, el capitán no pudo notarlo con anterioridad.

-Desafiaré a Silke en la abadía, tengo que comprobar algo. – Dijo retomando su trago.

-Debes admitir una cosa – Comentó Bryan llamando la atención del pelirrojo. – Nuestro equipo se volvió mucho más interesante desde que se nos unió. –

-Supongo. – Respondió pensativo moviendo su vaso en círculos. – Tener a Silke es casi como tener otro chico. -

En la calle, la noche casi había caído, sin embargo la zona de la ciudad en la que se encontraba Silke era muy turística y segura, por lo que al terminar sus compras, decidió entrar a una famosa y pintoresca cafetería del rumbo que tenía sillas y mesas de madera clara en su terraza exterior para pedir una deliciosa infusión(4). A causa de la hora, había una larga cola para pedir las bebidas, pero no tenía ninguna prisa, así que se formó detrás de una mujer que iba acompañada de su hija de unos cinco años a quien traía de la mano. Enseguida más personas llegaron a formarse detrás suyo.

Silke miraba con ternura a la pelirroja del frente mientras jugaba con su pequeña hija de listones en el cabello anaranjado y pecas sobre sus mejillas en la fila que avanzaba hacia la caja. Le traía recuerdos melancólicos, pero muy felices de cuando ella salía a solas con su madre.

De pronto Silke vivió uno de esos momentos en que una mirada no deja de observar fijamente, lo que la hizo voltear detrás suyo. Pero el hombre de edad madura que seguía inmediatamente detrás de ella no era quien la contemplaba, sino un joven detrás del señor. Silke volvió la vista al frente, ya que se había sentido muy maleducada al fijarse en ese chico de gafas oscuras tan repentinamente, por lo que olvidó el asunto distrayéndose con algunas revistas que descansaban sobre la barra de la caja; terminó por elegir una cuyo tema eran las recetas fáciles con pocos ingredientes y consejos para cocineros aficionados, por lo que decidió llevarla también, recordando que la responsabilidad del próximo desayuno era suya, entonces llegó el turno de pedir su orden.

La joven salió en poco tiempo, llevando consigo un té floral. Había pensado en caminar hasta el hotel que no estaba muy retirado de ahí, pero al ver que una mesa se desocupó, fue y tomó asiento para degustar su compra. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba consigo sobre una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa y tomó un sorbo. Ese té era delicioso, podía sentir una fragancia que resultaba de la combinación de rosas con almendras y miel. Suspiró descansada, y contempló las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Había sido un día lleno de sorpresas no solo para ella. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó al chico que estaba una persona detrás de ella en la fila sentarse en una mesa a pocos metros de la suya. Aquel joven con gafas oscuras no dejaba de verla fijamente y comenzaba a incomodarla. La castaña supuso que su actuación en el torneo la habría convertido a pocas horas en una figura pública pero no sabía que sería tan fatigoso tener una mirada encima. Sin embargo dejó de prestarle atención y comenzó a revisar su celular. Sólo había un mensaje nuevo con un archivo adjunto de multimedia y pertenecía a Johnny. Silke cerró los ojos. No sabía si abrirlo o no. Ya que el mensaje no contenía texto, decidió reservarlo para otro momento en que se encontrase menos estresada, así que dejó el teléfono plateado sobre la mesa y tomó otro sorbo del cilíndrico envase de cartón.

Para su infortunio, el joven de gafas negras y cabello castaño cenizo se levantó de su asiento con su café y se dirigió hasta ella. Silke fingió que no le estaba prestando atención por lo que el muchacho la cuestionó cordialmente.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento? – Dijo sentándose sin esperar a que la alemana respondiera. Como si ambos se conocieran de toda la vida, el chico se retiró las gafas revelando unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían grisáceos, y le sonreía pícaramente, dejando su teléfono móvil color negro sobre la mesa.

Silke comprendió de inmediato que ese comportamiento era muy maleducado y un poco sospechoso por lo que tomó su teléfono, lo guardó y recogió sus bolsas con una mano y el té con la otra.

– _"Entschuldigen Sie."_ – Se excusó Silke en alemán a la vez que se ponía de pie pretendiendo que no entendía al joven. Se alejó unos pasos hasta la avenida e hizo la parada al taxi más cercano que de inmediato abordó.

- _"¿A dónde se dirige?"_ – Preguntó el chofer en inglés británico.

- _"Hotel Scotch Side Inn por favor."_ – Indicó Silke en el idioma adecuado no sin antes lanzar una discreta mirada al chico que permaneció en la mesa que usurpó a Silke como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa experiencia había sido desagradable, y la mirada de ese chico… Con las gafas le incomodaba pero sin ellas la perturbaba, ese curioso par de ojos como icebergs realmente consiguió atemorizarla un poco, por suerte nunca se volverían a topar.

Silke bajó del taxi frente al hotel y caminó en dirección a la puerta pensando un poco en el chico que se le acercó. El color de esos ojos como el hielo le hacía sentir escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Iba muy ensimismada cuando repentinamente una mujer gritó su nombre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Silke Jürgens! – Exclamó una pelirroja de cabello corto con el uniforme del hotel quien se aproximó hasta la castaña a toda prisa. – ¡No puede estar aquí! ¡Vaya a su habitación lo antes posible! ¡Tenga! – Dijo rápidamente entregando una llave de la habitación.

Silke la miró extrañada sosteniendo la llave plateada sin comprender, ya que se suponía su nombre no estaba registrado junto con los Blitzkrieg Boys cuando oyó un gran estruendo metros detrás suyo.

-¡Ahí está Silke! – Se escuchaba en medio de un gran alboroto.

-¡Váyase! – Volvió a gritar la empleada y se aproximó junto con otros trabajadores del hotel a detener la gran multitud de reporteros que doblaban a los que habían atrapado a sus compañeros esa misma mañana antes del desayuno.

Silke no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en dirección al elevador, sin embargo era difícil detener a los reporteros y algunos habían pasado la valla humana de seguridad del hotel, y las puertas del elevador demoraban en abrirse, así que la alemana tuvo que correr hacia las escaleras para subir los ocho pisos a pie con todo y sus compras. Sabía que no estaba a salvo ya que los gritos y pisadas veloces se escuchaban más y más cerca detrás de ella. Por fin pisó el último escalón y respirando con dificultad corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, metió la llave y dio vueltas para un lado y para otro pero no funcionaba. Los reporteros al fin habían llegado hasta esa planta, y se aproximaban haciendo un gran escándalo, por lo que la chica empujó con fuerza la puerta que finalmente cedió, dejándola pasar para inmediatamente cerrarla recargando todo su peso contra ella. Se escuchaba detrás como llamaban a la puerta insistentemente, pero se había salvado.

Silke respiraba agitadamente ya que no esperaba toda esa adrenalina, ¿cómo podían los beyluchadores manejar tanto estrés? De pronto notó de reojo el movimiento de una silueta en la habitación, alzó la mirada y sus ojos sorprendidos se fijaron en un joven que llevaba sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con una segunda secaba el frente grisáceo de su cabello a quien no reconoció de inmediato, haciéndola creer que quizá se había equivocado de puerta, sin embargo al identificarlo bajó su mirada hacia un costado y muy apenada se disculpó.

-Por favor perdóname... no era mi intención... – Fueron sus palabras nerviosas aún sin aliento.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar primero? – Preguntó fastidiado Kai aun escuchando el escándalo en el pasillo.

El ruso había salido de tomar una ducha, y la sorpresa de Silke no era para más, ya que sus característicos tatuajes faciales se habían ido por completo. La chica no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió de su posición contra la puerta. La alemana sabía que esa situación era muy inapropiada y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello, ya que nunca había visto el cuerpo semi desnudo de un hombre. A pesar del incómodo momento a Kai no le importó, atravesó la habitación hacia el lado contrario del cuarto de baño, notando como Silke sólo cerraba los ojos y aprovechó para vestirse sólo con el pantalón del pijama que el hotel proporcionaba, dejó las toallas a un costado sobre una silla y tomó el control remoto para recostarse en la última cama y mirar tranquilamente las noticias sobre el torneo en la televisión.

Cuando Silke escuchó el ruido, lentamente abrió un ojo observando a Kai quien no le prestaba la menor atención. Aún apenada tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la cama que le habían asignado al otro lado de la habitación. Silenciosamente comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para acomodarlas en la bolsa de viaje que había adquirido. Al concluir revisó la hora en el reloj cercano, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, por lo que tomó lo necesario y el pijama para darse un baño y prepararse para dormir. Pocos minutos después, salió vestida con la ropa de descanso y se sentó sobre el colchón para dedicarse a cepillar su largo cabello castaño cual frutos de pino.

Kai continuaba prestando atención a las noticias, y Silke se acostó boca abajo sobre su cama hojeando la revista de recetas fáciles. Pasó una hora en la cual ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna, tan solo Silke alzó la vista en dirección al noticiario al escuchar una crítica suya, respecto a su recuperación en la batalla por equipos, y prosiguió interesada en la revista.

La castaña terminó su lectura y revisó la hora nuevamente, ya casi eran las diez y Tala y los demás aún no volvían, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Kai.

-¿Los chicos…?- Empezó a formular sin poder concluir.

-No van a volver. – Respondió cortante. – Ya duérmete. – Sentenció cambiando de canal.

Silke se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que no volvieran? La situación se había vuelto más inapropiada de lo que pensaba, era algo inaceptable para ella pasar la noche en la misma habitación con un hombre a solas. Miró a Kai con un poco de desconfianza pero luego se tranquilizó al ordenar todo aquello en su cabeza. Era Kai de quien estaban hablando, sabía muy bien que él la aborrecía, y después de la amenaza de ese día, quedaba más que claro que sus intenciones eran distintas. Sin demorar apartó la revista, se metió en las cobijas, apagó la luz desde el botón que yacía sobre su cama y se dio la vuelta para que el resplandor de la televisión no la perturbara.

-Buenas noches. – Se le escuchó decir con gentileza.

Típicamente Kai no respondió y siguió viendo las noticias en un canal diferente con un volumen bajo. En determinado momento volteó hacia Silke que se encontraba a una cama de la suya y frunció el ceño. Reiteradamente se veía obligado a soportarla.

La noche transcurrió como si la habitación se encontrase vacía, y la mañana llegó de la misma forma. Ambos socios se daban la espalda mientras se preparaban para dejar el hotel. En el tocador Silke peinaba cuidadosamente su acostumbrada corona trenzada con ayuda de pasadores, ese look mantenía su cabello suelto pero recogido en la parte superior para que no le estorbara la cara. Del lado contrario, Kai terminaba de guardar su lanzador y blade en sus bolsillos. De pronto ambos se pusieron de pie y giraron al interior de la habitación, donde sus miradas se encontraron. Silke tomó la mochila de viaje de su cama y Kai levantó la caja de la computadora portátil del asa de plástico del piso. Ambos se dirigieron y llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta, era una situación cómica para quien no estuviera involucrado en ella, ya que parecía que competían por ver quien salía primero. En el último instante Kai fue quien abrió la puerta para avanzar por el pasillo y Silke la cerró detrás suyo. El bicolor llamó al elevador y subió cuando las puertas se abrieron, esperaba dejar a Silke fuera pero ingresó antes de que estas se cerraran. La música ambiental era lo único que sonaba en el transporte vertical, mientras Kai fingía que Silke no existía y viceversa.

Al llegar al lobby, se encontraron con una gran multitud cargando maletas abandonando el hotel, y el comedor se encontraba repleto. Cada uno ingresó por su lado y comenzó a servirse lo preferido en la mesa de buffet, y a pesar de que no había mesas vacías, una con seis sillas tenía una cartulina doblada en forma triangular que decía con letras elegantes: "Reservada para los Blitzkrieg Boys", por lo que Kai y Silke se vieron obligados a compartir la mesa a causa de las circunstancias. A su alrededor, huéspedes cuchicheaban y tomaban fotos y videos con ayuda de diversos artefactos digitales a la forzada pareja en la que se había reducido su numeroso grupo. La alemana recordó al chico de la noche anterior y pensó que había sido algo paranoica, ya que el público a su alrededor también la incomodaba.

Kai y Silke terminaron a la vez su desayuno, se dirigieron al mostrador y cada uno entregó la llave que le habían dado, a continuación fueron a la salida, donde por suerte no había reporteros, y tampoco se veía la camioneta blanca de la BBA, así que notando el único taxi que aguardaba por pasaje, lo abordaron, subiendo Silke detrás y Kai adelante. Fueron otros quince silenciosos minutos hasta el aeropuerto, y al llegar una mano delicada y otra envuelta en un guante negro ofrecieron la misma cantidad de dinero al taxista quien no supo cual de las dos tomar.

- _"¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Bryan?"_ – Mencionó Kai en ruso para que sólo Silke entendiera de una forma un poco atemorizante, demostrando que de hecho sí había escuchado cuando la chica había querido contribuir con los boletos de avión.

La alemana asintió un poco apenada y guardó su dinero, sabía que su presencia era molesta para Kai, pero no era su intención incrementar su fastidio o el de nadie más. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la zona de los vuelos internacionales del aeropuerto. No fue difícil encontrar a sus compañeros ya que se habían adueñado de una fila completa de asientos donde Ian dormitaba, y Bryan y Spencer platicaban entre ellos.

-Para ser tan enano asimila muy bien el alcohol – Mencionó satisfecho Bryan, ya que Spencer había perdido la contienda.

-Sigo pensando que esa tercera botella que se tomó tenía menor volumen de alcohol. – Se excusó el más alto.

-Buenos días. – Saludó Silke animadamente notando cansancio en los rostros de su equipo.

-Fue una larga noche. – Suspiró Spencer advirtiendo la sorpresa en la chica.

-Quizá la próxima vez quieras acompañarnos, apuesto que fue muy aburrido quedarte con Kai. – Señaló Bryan con una risa burlona.

Silke miró al bicolor sentado de brazos cruzados. – Creo que ambos disfrutamos del silencio, aunque supongo que sería una experiencia interesante acompañarlos en otra ocasión. – Respondió accediendo a la invitación sonriente.

-Ya están aquí, podemos proceder a comprar los boletos. – Anunció Tala bebiendo café de un vaso de cartón con el logo de una popular marca, ya que se le veía un tanto cansado.

Kai se levantó con su pequeño equipaje y acompañó a Tala al mostrador por los boletos, mientras Silke tomaba asiento a un costado de Ian, quien le pareció muy gracioso en la posición tan incómoda en que dormía.

-Gracias por frustrar mi noche – Comentó Kai con sarcasmo.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo, hace más ruido el crujir de un piso de madera que su presencia. – Opinó Tala bebiendo otro sorbo de café. – Pero quiero pelear con ella apenas lleguemos, hay algo que no me gusta nada. – Confesó el pelirrojo en un tono muy serio.

-Entonces mis sentidos siguen siendo tan agudos como siempre. – Admitió Kai quien había pensado lo mismo cuando habían beybatallado por equipos.

Rápidamente consiguieron los pases de abordaje de regreso a San Petersburgo, y el equipo estuvo una vez más en el avión de vuelta a "casa", esta vez solicitaron pases en primera clase, así que cada beyluchador tuvo un gran y cómodo asiento, donde los que se encontraban con resaca podrían descansar cómodamente reclinados, especialmente Ian quien se encontraba como zombie, por lo que apenas llegó a su asiento, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a dormir mucho antes de que el vuelo diera inicio.

Horas después se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Púlkovo, ya totalmente recuperados cerca de las 14:00 pm tiempo local. En el camino hacia el helipuerto Silke se había desviado momentáneamente para hacer algunas compras de víveres, los cuales venían remolcados en un carrito por uno de los empleados del local de carnes añejadas de la zona de suvenir del aeropuerto junto con otros misceláneos frescos y en conserva. Tala no dijo nada, después de todo era responsabilidad de Silke la comida del día siguiente, sólo esperaba que la chica no echara a perder parte de lo que había adquirido. Con la despensa cargada y todo el equipo listo, Spencer voló de regreso a la Abadía. El paisaje había cambiado ligeramente, a pesar de que el sol brillaba debido a la escasez de nubes, las villas vistas anteriormente por Silke se encontraban casi sepultadas por la nieve. Sólo las avenidas principales habían sido limpiadas. Al llegar de vuelta al gran complejo eclesiástico, la castaña pudo apreciar que no se veía tan tétrico después de todo, con aquel brillante sol y la nieve de la que parecía emerger. Ian presionó el botón para reabrir las compuertas que también tenían una gruesa cubierta de nieve, pero de inmediato desistieron lanzando la nieve hacia el exterior dejando libre el camino para aterrizar.

Al bajar Silke fue la primera en tomar una de las cajas de víveres para llevarlos lo antes posible a la cocina o se congelarían en ese húmedo hangar, Tala hizo una seña con los ojos para que el resto ayudara y se dirigió a la chica antes de salir por la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento, date prisa. – Ordenó dejando la sala acompañado de Kai quien obsequió una severa mirada a Silke quien extrañada se preguntó que crimen había cometido esta vez.

De camino a la cocina ninguno de los tres Demolition Boys dijo nada, algo que no le dio buena espina a Silke, por lo que apresuradamente se dirigió a donde la habían citado, dejando la bolsa de sus compras propias en el suelo ya que no se atrevió a ir si quiera a su habitación.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

1) Poodle: Perrito francés, son muy lindos, imagino que en todos los países de habla hispana las razas de perros se llaman igual pero lo pongo por si a caso.

2) Caballito: Así se le conoce a la cristalería para un trago aquí en México. Consiste en un vaso de vidrio pequeño para tomar el licor puro.

3) Shot: Sinónimo de caballito, creo que así es como mejor se conoce al rededor del mundo.

4) Infusión: A diferencia de los tés de bolsita, las infusiones o a veces llamadas tizanas, son trozos de mayor tamaño de frutas, flores u hojas secas que se usan para hacer un té combinado.

* * *

Antes de despedirme una súper mega disculpa por no narrar tan ampliamente las batallas de los otros equipos. La verdad en un inicio sí tenía contemplado hacerlo, pero en total serían como 28 batallas... y además de que es mucho tiempo (1 batalla por capítulo o quizá 2), debo admitir que no tengo tanta creatividad para escribir tantos diferentes escenarios y batallas. Se me secaría el cerebro y la calidad de las batallas iría disminuyendo o se harían repetitivas. También cometí un terrible error, ya que desde un principio no sortee las batallas, porque finalmente los Blitzkrieg Boys son los protagonistas de este fic, y cuando quise armar los grupos, se repetían algunos equipos en la misma ronda... por que revolví los números y bueno... simplemente no se pudo, por que la primera ronda ya está escrita, y no se podían modificar como habían ido jugando, y por otra parte, ya tengo el orden de como se irán batiendo los Blitzkrieg boys con el resto de la competencia, así que cuando realicé el sorteo con ayuda de una página de internet... desastre! Una terrible equivocación de mi parte, y pido disculpas por ello.

Gracias por leer este fic, se los estaré agradecida por siempre :)


	17. Chapter 17

**(8)^0^(8)**

 **Capítulo doble!**

 **Ok... tenia casi listo este capítulo y dije... ¿Por qué no? Así que lo dejo espero les guste jojo.**

 **ShadowTamerBlack**

 _Gracias por la bienvenida amiga, seguí tu consejo y disfruté un día más de vacaciones para no perder el hilo del fic!_

 _Así es, a Silke no le gusta quedar en segundo lugar, está acostumbrada a hacer todo bien por lo que era necesario que volviera al juego._

 _La actitud de los Majestics es algo que creo difícilmente se les va a quitar, tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas y desafortunadamente para Silke le guste o no las cosas son así u_u por eso MA ni les dice nada, ya que sabe que no tiene caso pelear una discusión que no ganará._

 _Si! Los latinos son geniales! Creo que para ser su primer campeonato vienen bien preparados, y aprenderán mucho más a lo largo del torneo. A mi también e parece que Las chicas serán buenas amigas a futuro._

 _Si, los rusos, no me los imagino teniendo una amena charla en un café comiendo pastelillos, pero que tal en una taberna de mala muerte? XD_

 _Bueno, la intriga de Tala no es para más, podrás descubrirlo en este capítulo ;)_

 _Gracias por todo Ira, nos vemos en el Cap. 18 OwO!_

 **MaryMishe00**

 _Y he aquí el capítulo 17! Hurra! Esos santos si que son efectivos!  
_

 _Silke siempre será de esas personas que intentan ayudar a salvar el equipo y no a salvarlo como suele hacer Kai a su manera tan... difícil de comprender!_

 _UFF! Yo igual pensaba en que sentiría Silke al estar a nada de tocarle con su hermano y los nervios más que otra cosa O_O Por suerte se salvaron!_

 _Si, ya conoces a Tala y Kai, son muy observadores, nada se les escapa._

 _Y con respecto a Johnny, pues claro que la quiere, pero más como una hermana por eso se pone tan loco cuando ve que se cambió de bando, en especial con Kai a quien respeta pero no le tiene tanta confianza._

 _Silke en un bar! Que Robert y compañía no se enteren por que ahí si creo que habría una guerra santa o algo D:_

 _Tu comenta todo lo que quieras! XD a mi me encanta responder las reviews n_n_

 _Pues espero que el 17 sea de tu completa satisfacción y bueno, aquí te lo dejo!_

 _Besos amiga y ánimo con tu ONE SHOT! Lo sigo esperando *_*_

 _ **¡Buena lectura! =^w^=**_

* * *

Capítulo XVII

\- ¡Prepara tu beyblade! - Ordenó Tala llamando su atención en la enorme sala.

El capitán se encontraba esperándola situado a un extremo de un beyestadio de piedra con su blade cargado en su lanzador y Kai se hallaba de pie un poco alejado, mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Silke posando su vista primero en uno y luego en el otro, sospechando que estuvieran confabulados en su contra.

-Me surgieron ciertas "dudas" con respecto a tu forma de jugar beyblade, así que como capitán te exijo que tengas una batalla conmigo, será como un entrenamiento, no es necesario preocuparse por quien gana o pierde, ¿lista? - Cuestionó levantando su lanzador en dirección a ella un poco amenazante.

Silke retuvo la mirada sin moverse, comenzaba a cansarse de que cuestionaran sus habilidades como blader, pero les demostraría de una vez por todas que no había nada de malo con su forma de jugar, así que sin más se aproximó hasta el beyestadio y preparó a Gekiryu en su Luger para enfrentarse a Tala.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer llegaron para distribuirse en distintos puntos de la sala de entrenamiento, algo que incomodó aún más a Silke, eso significaba que a pesar de todo nadie en ese grupo confiaba en ella.

-Cuando quieras. - Indicó la chica con el semblante severo.

-3, 2, 1, ¡Let it rip! - Señaló Tala dando la salida de los blades.

A penas tocaron el fondo del estadio y Gekiryu embistió a Wolborg con toda su fuerza, sacándolo de inmediato de la arena de juego, devolviéndolo hacia su dueño quien lo atrapó en medio del aire.

Silke sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó convencida de que no habría más incertidumbre en su contra.

-Tu beyblade tiene un balance perfecto y a causa de su estatura puede dar golpes temibles como este. - Decretó Tala cargando nuevamente a Wolborg, a lo que Silke intentó recuperar a Gekiryu siendo detenida por la voz del capitán - Espera, esto es sólo entrenamiento, quiero probar unas cosas contigo, así que vuelve a atacarme. - Indicó enviando a Wolborg de vuelta al plato.

Silke frunció levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada. Notaba de reojo como los otros cuatro chicos la miraban con recelo, por lo que fastidiada atacó con fuerza a Wolborg sacándolo de nuevo del beyestadio.

-Muy bien. Una vez más. - Dijo Tala lanzando por tercera vez a Wolborg a combatir contra Gekiryu que continuaba con la potencia inicial.

Silke se sentía incómoda al ser tratada como conejillo de indias, pero entendía que debía obedecer al capitán, por lo que volvió a golpear al blade plateado con la misma intensidad de antes, desafortunadamente en esta ocasión Wolborg no alcanzó a salir del estadio, por nada consiguió mantenerse dentro de la circunferencia del plato, llamando la atención de la castaña, pero al parecer ninguno de los chicos se hallaba sorprendido de la maniobra del pelirrojo.

Tala agudizó la vista sintiéndose inconforme con el resultado y dirigió a Wolborg hasta Silke, esperando que ella lo atacara, algo que la germana no dudó en hacer.

Gekiryu impactó a Wolborg con mayor fuerza incluso que antes, alejándolo suficiente para arremeter nuevamente, realizando un coordinado ataque pero el blade de Tala no conseguía ser abatido, entonces Silke comenzó una nueva serie de golpes mucho más agresivos, propinando golpe tras golpe, dañando cada vez menos a Tala, era como si la fuerza del blade azul fuera disminuyendo.

Kai suspiró molesto, algo no andaba nada bien.

Pasaron los minutos y la batalla se extendía sin que Gekiryu pudiera derrotar al lobo; cansado del bajo rendimiento que se veía en Silke, Tala comenzó un ligero contra ataque, lo que inclinó la balanza del duelo en contra de la germana.

Al verse superada, la chica ordenó a su blade enterrarse en el estadio para poder sacarle ventaja a su oponente, algo que Tala ya anticipaba lo que lo llevó a dejar a Wolborg estático en el centro del plato esperando el ataque de Gekiryu.

Silke se enfadó al ver como Tala la esperaba tranquilo, por lo que invocó a Gekiryu que emergió de la base de piedra elevando a Wolborg por los aires y cuando supuso que su enemigo estaba en posición para darle el golpe final lo sintió de nuevo.

Su ataque se vio frustrado e incompleto cuando Gekiryu no pudo saltar lo suficiente, acompañado de una momentánea visión borrosa de su alrededor y su blade que cayó en el centro del plato sin haber golpeado a Wolborg como debía.

\- Wolborg. - Llamó Tala al espíritu sagrado del lobo alado, que tan solo apareció dentro del campo de batalla, calmado al igual que su amo.

Gekiryu no perdía la ferocidad, sin embargo Silke se veía un poco confundida. No sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a sentir que inexplicablemente el aire le faltaba.

Tala no atacó, por lo que Silke dio inició a la ofensiva entre la enorme bestia bit y el lobo de hielo. Era como si la velocidad de Gekiryu se viera superada fácilmente por la gracia y agilidad de los saltos de Wolborg que evitaban cualquier ataque del gigante dragón.

Silke y Gekiryu intentaban una y otra vez apoderarse de Wolborg, pero resultaba imposible intentar atraparlo. La mirada de hielo de Tala se mantenía fija e inexpresiva. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el ruso ordenó a su bestia bit que comenzara a bajar la temperatura, algo que alentó a Gekiryu aún más.

Silke aún no se daba por vencida pero comenzaba a sentir que los ojos le picaban, como si la caída de la temperatura le diera sueño.

-¿Es suficiente esto? – Preguntó Tala con los brazos cruzados. La temperatura ya se encontraba quince grados bajo cero, los Blitzkrieg Boys no se inmutaban ante el descenso pero Silke había comenzado a tiritar, algo que cuando llegaron por primera vez a la abadía no había sucedido.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Gekiryu! – Exclamó Silke dejando ver su aliento en la helada sala.

El dragón recobró fuerzas y embistió a Wolborg de frente, consiguiendo que el Lobo retrocediera sacudiendo la cabeza desaturdiéndose del golpe, sin embargo el impacto en el adversario hizo caer a Silke sobre una rodilla.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto…? - Se preguntaba exhausta inhalando agitadamente, sentía una gran presión en su pecho y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Kai la miró decepcionado.

-Esto es malo. – Susurró Ian.

Silke se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó a Ian, no sabía que ocurría pero no perdería el encuentro aunque se tratase de un entrenamiento.

Su respiración agitada y desesperada hizo que Tala bajara la mirada en aceptación.

-Wolborg, ataca – Ordenó Tala a su bestia bit que contra atacó sin previo aviso a Gekiryu quien fue incapaz de esquivar los ágiles movimientos del lobo que lo golpeaba en todas direcciones, consiguiendo debilitar aún más a la chica, que difícilmente mantenía un ojo abierto.

Tala continuó peleando con Silke, sin sacarla del plato manteniendo su castigo. Ella se encontraba totalmente exhausta, el aire le era escaso y su visión se entrecruzaba, sintiendo un gran mareo.

Finalmente Tala dio el golpe final cuando supo que no podría resistirlo más ocasionando que la fuerza recibida por Gekiryu se reflejara sobre Silke consiguiendo que se golpeara contra la pared cercana y cayera al suelo boca abajo sintiendo el helado piso bajo su mejilla y el blade de Gekiryu muy lastimado yacía inmóvil sobre el plato de piedra.

-Levántate - Fueron las duras palabras de Tala en medio de la nave, donde todas las miradas estaban sobre Silke, pero nadie se preocupó por ayudarla.

Silke sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, no encontraba las fuerzas para mover un dedo si quiera, tan solo quería permanecer ahí tirada.

-¡Levántate! – Rugió Tala. No le importaba que fuera una chica, si era parte del equipo tendría que atenerse a sus reglas.

Con mucho trabajo consiguió ponerse de rodillas para intentar levantarse cayendo una vez, pero tosió un poco y lo intentó de nuevo consiguiendo ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

-Así está mejor. – Reconoció Tala.

Silke lentamente recuperaba su respiración normal, pero se sentía muy cansada y molesta ante su derrota.

-No entiendo… ¡qué pasó! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido…! – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder comprender lo ocurrido.

-Anteriormente no habías perdido ya que derrotabas a tus oponentes tan rápido que tu bestia bit a penas y se desgastaba. Eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando venciste a Kai, a Ian, Bryan y Spencer. – Concluyó Tala recuperando a Wolborg.

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Silke incrédula.

-Sólo tuviste que distraerte al final de la última batalla para que sospechara de ti. – Mencionó el pelirrojo molesto recordando como Gekiryu había sido derrotado por Wolborg tras un ligero golpe amistoso.

Silke aún permanecía con la mirada temerosa al escuchar las razones de su pérdida.

-Pudiste disimularlo bien ya que tienes una bestia bit increíblemente poderosa, si el Beyblade fueran peleas de gallos, tu nunca serías derrotada, pero no sabes una cosa, en este deporte la batalla es entre un beyluchador y su bestia bit, cuando te enfrentas a una deidad no solo luchas contra ella, sino contra el que la domina, por esas dos razones perdiste frente a Tyson, y frente a mí. Todo este tiempo has dejado que Gekiryu sea el único que pelee. – Dictaminó Tala.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Kai. Tyson se encontraba tan molesto por el cambio de jugador que no se había confiado de Silke como fue cuando ellos lucharon en el Lobby de las empresas Hiwatari, apretó sus puños mirando a Silke. ¿Cómo había podido perder con una novata?

-¡No, eso no… es cierto! – Negaba incrédula la chica ante lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, en serio no lo sabías… - La miró Bryan un poco sorprendido.

El capitán gruñó inconforme y comenzó a hacer preparativos para enmendar el error.

-Esto es un problema, los otros equipos no tardarán en darse cuenta… tal vez si la cambiáramos… - Decía Tala pensativo.

-¡Por favor! Entrenaré muy duro lo prometo y…!- Suplicó la alemana temiendo que la sacaran del equipo.

Kai interrumpió abruptamente – No quisiera desilusionarte pero si lo consigues será cuando seas una anciana, nosotros hemos entrenado desde siempre para esto. Haz desperdiciado toda tu juventud.- Sentenció seriamente.

Tala se encontraba un tanto decepcionado al conocer la terrible debilidad de Silke por lo que escuchaba el punto de Kai.

\- Nos quedaremos discutiendo respecto a este asunto, vuelve a tu habitación. – Exigió Kai.

\- ¡Tú no eres el capitán! – Silke estaba muy molesta por lo que le contestó de mala gana

Sin embargo Tala se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. – Concuerdo con Kai, retírate. – Le ordenó despreocupado.

Silke desistió, entendía que se sintieran molestos, hasta ella se sentía así, asintió con la cabeza, recogió a Gekiryu junto con su equipaje y salió por la puerta aceptando su responsabilidad.

-Te dije que sólo nos estorbaría- Le recordó Kai bruscamente a Tala.

-¡No me digas! ¡Aquí el responsable eres tú! – Respondió inmediatamente Tala.

-¿¡Cómo dices!? – Se indignó Kai.

-De no haber estado fanfarroneando durante el entrenamiento nos hubiéramos dado cuenta del problema, ¡pero estabas muy ocupado comportándote como un niño! – Vociferó Tala.

Kai sólo gruño molesto pero aquello era cierto, se enfocó tanto en llevarle la delantera a Silke que ella no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

La sala de entrenamiento quedó en un penoso silencio, hasta que alguien surgió con una idea.

-Y entonces… ¿la sacamos del equipo?- Preguntó Bryan.

-Hagamos una votación - comunicó Tala y sus compañeros asintieron. – Levanten la mano los que quieran que Silke se quede. – Solo la mano de Ian y Bryan se alzaron.

-Bien… levanten la mano si prefieren que Silke deje el torneo. – Su mano y la de Spencer se levantaron. Kai permaneció de brazos cruzados.

-Kai, antes querías que se fuera y ahora no votas en su favor o en su contra, necesitamos saberlo ya. - Indicó Tala cansado.

-Antes de dar mi voto tengo que saber algo. – Respondió Kai.

-Encárgate entonces. – Ordenó Tala sin más que decir.

El bicolor dejó la habitación y solo su bufanda se hondeaba en el pasillo, mientras los otros cuatro se miraban entre sí divididos por la votación.

-Creí que Silke te agradaba. – Le dijo Bryan a Spencer.

-¿Por eso quieres que se quede? ¿Porque te agrada? – Respondió Spencer.

Bryan subió los hombros y sencillamente respondió – Me ganó en buena ley y no me molesta aquello, aun así me siento tan sorprendido como ustedes por su debilidad. -

Spencer escuchó aquello y dirigió su mirada a Ian, quien respondió a su manera.

-Su bestia bit es fabulosa, podría ser de categoría 4, tal vez 5 si estuviera bien entrenada, veo a Silke más como un beneficio que como un estorbo. – Respondió el de menor estatura. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó al rubio.

-¿A caso no se preocupan por ella? Tyson es un beyluchador tranquilo, pero si le tocara con alguien como nosotros, podría resultar seriamente herida, vean como la dejó Tala con esa pequeña demostración. – Indicó Spencer haciendo entrar en razón a los otros dos.

-Eso es cierto, aunque no somos niñeras de nadie, en todo caso ella misma se pone en riesgo, así que si se queda se atiene a nuestra forma de entrenar, no veo por qué habría que tratarla de manera especial. – Decretó Tala mirando a los otros casi como si les diera una orden algo que todos comprendieron.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de Voltaire, Kai llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar más fuerte y nada, suponía que Silke lloraba desconsoladamente así que abrió la puerta para ver la habitación vacía. Era extraño, su mochila de viaje permanecía sobre la cama así que no había escapado. Decidió buscar en otro lado no sin que algo llamase su atención. El libro que leía. Se introdujo en la habitación y lo levantó pareciéndole extraño. La cubierta no le decía mucho, solo el dibujo de una runa. Lo abrió y el título en ruso de la portada interior decía "Mitología Escandinava". No le daba ninguna pista, repentinamente una luz azulada destelló afuera de la ventana y alcanzó a ver una aleta caudal de gran tamaño entre los tonos naranjas de la puesta de sol.

-Gekiryu…- Pronunció e intuyó donde buscar.

En el techo de la nave, Silke se encontraba haciendo maniobras muy rápidas con Gekiryu, que intentaba escalar el muro del campanario, intentando llegar cada vez más y más alto.

El blade cayó a penas a cinco metros de altura, por lo que Silke lo atrapó y le miró.

-Gekiryu… ¿en serio te he forzado sin ayudarte…? – Preguntó la chica a su blade azulado.

Silke inhaló profundo y cargó nuevamente a Gekiryu.

-¡Corregiré mi falla de inmediato! Debo hacerlo a la perfección, para entonces derrotar a Robert y… - Dijo lanzando su blade nuevamente contra el muro para que subiera verticalmente consiguiendo llegar más arriba que su anterior marca.

Kai Hiwatari subió por la escalera marina(1) dentro del armario de limpieza del primer piso al igual que lo había hecho Silke, por lo que abrió la trampa(2) del techo apareciendo ante su socia. El ruso subió hasta encontrarse al nivel de la chica quien inmediatamente se molestó.

-¡Largo de aquí! Deja de importunarme. – Declaró Silke fríamente.

\- Son palabras grandes para una damita. – Respondió Kai burlón aproximándose hasta ella.

Silke lo miró inconforme, si él no se iba ella lo haría. Atrapó a Gekiryu en el aire y caminó en dirección a Kai, apenas un paso detrás suyo la voz del beyluchador la detuvo.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir así nada más. – Pronunció dominante.

-Tú no me asustas – Manifestó continuando su caminar sobre el techo de la nave hacia la única salida, sin embargo Kai frunció el ceño y disparó a Dranzer en dirección a Silke escasamente zumbando cerca de su cabeza.

Dranzer cayó frente a ella cerrándole el paso, mientras un muro de llamas azules se levantó por un instante en medio de la ventisca que iniciaba.

-Estás comenzado a exasperarme. – Le indicó Silke mirando de reojo a su agresor.

-Al menos he conseguido que sientas algo. – Declaró ya que por vez primera obtenía una reacción por parte de ella.

-Mira quién habla. – A Silke no le importaba, no pelearía con Kai sólo porque a él le apetecía, así que pasó por encima de Dranzer convencida de que Kai no la quemaría realmente, entonces el joven tuvo que persuadirla de otra manera.

-"Victoria", ¿no es así? – Le llamó.

Silke continuó su camino sin prestar atención a aquello.

-¿Cómo puedes tener un nombre así y deshonrarlo? – Le preguntó.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamó parándose en seco metros antes de llegar a la trampa. – Repítelo. – Dijo girando lentamente hacia el ruso con una mirada sombría.

Kai sonrió perversamente, al fin Silke había mordido el anzuelo, tenía la misma debilidad que los Majestics, cuestionar su honor sería su perdición.

-Dije que no le haces justicia a tu nombre – Le respondió fascinado por tener el poder en hacerla enfurecer.

-¡Eres un jovencito malcriado! ¡Te enseñaré buenos modales! - Dijo en un cambio inmediato de actitud donde su serenidad había desaparecido.

\- ¿En serio? –Respondió Kai tras llamar a Dranzer para prepararlo contra la chica.

Silke se encontraba muy molesta, a pesar de haber perdido contra Tala y que Kai hubiera encontrado su debilidad, no caería ante su presumido socio, ganaría rápido para no desgastarse y lo haría tragarse esas palabras. Nadie se burlaba del nombre que le habían dado sus padres.

-¡3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – Exclamó molesta Silke disparando su Luger apuntando hacia la trayectoria en que suponía Dranzer sería lanzado por su contrincante.

Ambos blades chocaron en el aire rebotando hacia sus dueños nuevamente. Silke no se inmutó ante aquello, sentía un poco de cansancio pero su furia podía más.

Sin decir nada condujo su blade hacia Kai quien divertido por la oportunidad que se le presentaba mantuvo la distancia con Gekiryu y lanzó las plumas de Dranzer cual dagas consiguiendo acertar contra Silke sacándola de balance, algo que sintió en su cuerpo como si una fina aguja se hubiera clavado en su pecho.

Silke alzó la vista inconforme y se recuperó de inmediato intentando alcanzar al blade azul rey.

-¡Gekiryu! – Le llamó a su inmenso dragón que apareció al instante.

-¡Dranzer! – Invocó Kai cuando vio que la chica sacaría la artillería pesada.

-¡Despluma a esa ave! – Exigió Silke a su compañero que podía sentir la ira en la castaña, y sin demora se lanzó contra el pájaro de fuego.

Kai ya no dudaba, era su oportunidad de vengarse de todo lo que Silke había provocado. Sin problemas Dranzer esquivó las fauces de Gekiryu dejándolo morder la nieve que se acumulaba en el techo.

-Silke, tú no estás a la altura de nuestro equipo y te lo voy a demostrar. – Le dijo certero haciendo rabiar a la chica cuando el ataque de plumas de Dranzer se convirtió en un tornado que rodeaba a Gekiryu.

Las plumas no tenían un gran efecto sobre las escamas metálicas de Gekiryu pero el calor que emanaba de ellas hacía rugir al Dragón de dolor y Silke podía sentir su agonía y sufrimiento a través de su propio cuerpo.

-¡No dejaré el equipo sólo por esto! – Exclamó molesta haciendo a un lado la dolencia.

-Entonces explícame una cosa, antes te daba lo mismo estar o no en el equipo, ¿por qué de pronto cambiaste de parecer?- Preguntó Kai tranquilo.

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!- Respondió Silke.

Kai frunció el ceño y aumentó la temperatura en el cuerpo de Gekiryu haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre el techo, un ataque tan fuerte que Silke perdió el equilibrio pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. La castaña respiraba con trabajo pero su mirada desafiante no cedía.

-El ataque daga de viento de Griffolyon es mucho más poderos que esto, no podrás ganarle, deberías renunciar. – Dijo Kai soberbio.

Silke se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, Kai había descubierto su coartada. Ella miró a Gekiryu siendo dominado por Dranzer. Cerró los ojos para meditar aquello, había mucho más en juego de lo que Kai o cualquiera podría entender. Al abrirlos reveló una mirada radiante e invencible.

-¡Jamás Renunciaré! – Determinó. En ese instante, Gekiryu se liberó de la prisión de Dranzer. Lleno de energía acertó un fuerte cabezazo que descontroló al fénix sorprendiendo a Kai haciéndolo retroceder inesperadamente unos centímetros de su posición.

El ruso quedó impresionado ante el ataque sorpresivo y la fuerza con que Silke lo golpeó. Sintió algo tibio sobre su labio inferior, por lo que aproximó su diestra para limpiarse un hilo de sangre que la germana le había cobrado. Aquel líquido carmín consiguió enfervorizarlo. Su mirada violeta se levantó acompañada de una sonrisa ambiciosa hacia su adversaria.

-Sabes jugar rudo… eso me agrada, ¡así no tendré que preocuparme por esto! – Dijo Kai muy animado, algo que en su personalidad asustaba.

Silke aguardó con precisión la maniobra de su oponente ignorando su propio cansancio, cuando observó a Dranzer dirigirse con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

-¡Spiral Fireball! – Exclamó ansioso por eliminar a Gekiryu de una vez por todas, lanzando el mismo ataque que sólo había sido usado con la última persona que lo había llevado hasta dichas instancias, Brooklyn.

Los ojos de Silke empequeñecieron al fijarse en la incandescente luz anaranjada en que Dranzer se había convertido, y que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Antes de que la bola de fuego la impactase, una poderosa barrera azulada retuvo el ataque. Gekiryu había protegido a su ama de aquel imparable ataque, pero Kai no cedía. Lentamente comenzó a empujar a Silke y a Gekiryu de su posición hacia atrás, despojándolos de su terreno inicial. La castaña instintivamente colocó sus brazos al frente suyo protegiéndose del intenso calor que sentía como quemaba la piel de su rostro y el cuerpo de su bestia bit. Era imposible ver algo detrás del resplandor de Dranzer, y todo intento de frenarlo o contrarrestarlo era inútil. Ahora a Silke le costaba respirar más que nunca, no solo debido a la pérdida de energía sino al escaso oxígeno que restaba en ese ardiente ambiente.

Kai se divertía con lo que acontecía, aun así le parecía que Silke estaba resistiendo bastante bien su ataque final, no cabía duda en que Gekiryu era una bestia bit extraordinaria pero no había explotado su poder al máximo por lo que decidió acabar con el encuentro liberando la energía que le quedaba.

Silke no se rendía a pesar de que sus pies se deslizaban hacia atrás entre la nieve que ya se había convertido en agua, hasta que cayó al tropezar con el borde de la estructura y un grito ahogado fue lo último que se escuchó de ella y su bestia bit.

El fuego desapareció y Dranzer volvió hasta su blade que regresó hasta la mano de Kai quien se aproximó lentamente hasta el punto donde Silke había desaparecido. Eso había sido muy fácil de hacer para él ahora que conocía el punto débil de la chica. Pero no era suficiente para restablecer su orgullo como beyluchador y heredero Hiwatari. Echó un vistazo al vacío donde seis metros abajo, la gruesa capa de nieve de casi dos metros había amortiguado la caída de su socia.

Silke se encontraba boca arriba respirando agitadamente entre los copos de nieve, había dejado un hueco que enmarcaba su silueta y apretaba los puños sobreponiéndose de la terrible experiencia que el Hiwatari le había hecho vivir. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado se incorporó sorprendida al no sentir dolor alguno, temía haberse lastimado algún hueso, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para evaluar que su cuerpo no hubiera sufrido heridas menores ya que unos manchones oscuros se aproximaron hasta ella gruñendo peligrosamente.

La respiración de Silke se detuvo mientras su corazón palpitaba lenta y pesadamente a causa de tener tan cerca una manada de al menos una decena de lobos. Los salvajes canes la acechaban y rodeaban mientras ella permanecía sentada inmóvil y semi enterrada en la nieve. Una gota de sudor rodó desde su frente hasta su mejilla cuando uno de los lobos se aproximó haciendo sonidos amenazantes.

Kai veía todo desde arriba, quería corroborar algo, aunque comenzaba a dudar puesto que preparó su lanzador "por si acaso"; en ese momento algo sucedió, desde el beyblade de Silke que se encontraba a un par de metros de ella emergió Gekiryu rodeando con su traslúcido cuerpo a su dueña, liberando un rugido corto que hizo chillar a los lobos inmediatamente consiguiendo que se alejaran de ella tan abruptamente como habían aparecido, volviendo a su bit tras demostrar quién era la bestia dominante. Finalmente Kai encontró la respuesta que buscaba y se retiró dejando a Silke sin posibilidad de entrar de nuevo al recinto debido a tanta nieve que cubría más de metro y medio imposibilitando abrir cualquier puerta.

La castaña al fin pudo recuperar el aliento, todo aquello había resultado aterrador en muy poco tiempo. A pesar de lo ocurrido se aproximó hasta Gekiryu y lo levantó mirándolo preocupada. El blade azul cerúleo tenía grietas evidentes, el anillo de ataque había perdido el filo y el pesado anillo de defensa de metal se encontraba desgastado a causa del calor extremo que Kai había utilizado. Había perdido ya tres veces y no era coincidencia. Entonces Silke dirigió sus ojos ámbar hacia la azotea, pero no había señales de Kai. Lo que el ruso le hizo había sido extremo e innecesario, él también se tomaba el juego demasiado en serio y quiso pensar que tirarla había estado fríamente calculado por el joven a menos que en verdad hubiera esperado lastimarla de gravedad, algo malo para el negocio a fin de cuentas. Guardó a Gekiryu en su bolsillo y decidió meditar todo de vuelta en su habitación por lo que caminó trabajosamente alrededor del edificio buscando por donde entrar. Las puertas estaban cerradas desde el interior y la nieve no ayudaba, romper una de ellas tampoco era una opción o los lobos podrían entrar. Luego de varios minutos la única forma parecía ser subiendo por las ramas de un pino cercano a una torre del lado contrario del campanario.

La germana nunca había trepado un árbol en su vida, era una de las muchas prohibiciones que tenía, pero al parecer no había otra opción, ya que el viento se volvía cada vez más helado y la oscuridad de la noche se aproximaba. Se acercó hasta la base del árbol, que se encontraba al igual que todo cubierto por la nieve, y se animó al pensar que si caía, al menos la nieve amortiguaría el golpe en la forma que lo hizo previamente.

Torpemente comenzó a escalar como si se tratase de una escalera buscando entre las ramas del pino un mejor apoyo, pero los zapatos con tacones que llevaba se resbalaban con facilidad, por lo que al sentir que caería se sujetó con fuerza de una rama que se rompió debido a su peso llevándola hasta la gruesa capa de nieve. Silke no se inmutó por errar su ascenso, así que se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a tratar de escalar desde otro punto, sin embargo la tela de su vestido no paraba de atorarse con las ramas en la zona frondosa que había escogido en esta ocasión, así que nuevamente algunas ramas se rompieron dirigiéndola hasta abajo de una forma mucho más abrupta.

Silke gimió con incertidumbre, pero se levantó tan rápido como pudo más decidida que antes a escalar el árbol. Al hacerlo con menor cuidado, una rama consiguió rasguñar su rostro, haciéndola perder el equilibro devolviéndola a donde comenzó.

Esa última vez Silke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la nieve derrotada viendo el cielo ennegrecer, sintiéndose miserable. Había vivido una mentira de la que no tenía conocimiento, y peor aún, había dejado que Gekiryu llevara toda la carga consigo… no podía dejarlo así. Sacó su beyblade y lo miró con tristeza.

-Perdóname. – Susurró. – No sabía que te hacía sufrir de esta manera, siempre has estado conmigo y fui muy egoísta al no darme cuenta que te dejaba sólo en el campo de batalla… Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte y nadie volverá a hacerte daño. – Se comprometió la castaña a lo que el bit de su blade resplandeció tenuemente.

Manteniendo su promesa, la chica trató de olvidarse del frío que sentía en su cuerpo debido a que su ropa se encontraba mojada a causa de la nieve en la que se había sumergido más de una vez, dejó de prestar atención a las palmas de sus manos que se encontraban rojas por el frío y lastimadas por la áspera corteza de los apoyos y miró al árbol segura de que superaría el obstáculo.

Su voluntad encontró como calentar su cuerpo con las pocas energías que le restaban, y comenzó a subir por entre las ramas mucho más tranquila.

Decidida a no quedarse fuera, consiguió subir casi cuatro metros hasta una ventana cercana en la torre secundaria, la cual como casi todo el complejo se encontraba cubierta por maderas clausurada desde adentro. Hábilmente se recargó contra el tronco del árbol que según la altura se iba haciendo más delgado e inestable y guardó el equilibrio sobre sus pies en una rama que se encontraba mucho más maciza que las otras para con ambas manos libres sacar a Gekiryu y su lanzador. Tenía una sola oportunidad si no quería tener que subir nuevamente aquel pino, su rostro sonrojado por la tensión no permitía que lo olvidara, así que con gran precisión disparó a Gekiryu contra la ventana sellada, rompiendo las maderas dejando un gran agujero por donde podría entrar.

Con su blade dentro del edificio, también aventó el lanzador al interior para no perderlo y se preparó para saltar una distancia de más de un metro. Silke consiguió recordar las palabras de Kai: "No estás a la altura". Claro que lo estaba y se lo de mostraría a sí misma, por lo que sin vacilar saltó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana que tenía escombros de madera, sintiendo un duro golpe en su abdomen, pero su mirada ardiente no la dejó rendirse así que con dificultad, consiguió jalarse hacia arriba con ayuda de sus brazos, para pasar primero una pierna y luego la otra, cayendo dentro del frío y sucio suelo de piedra. Silke se quedó boca arriba extendiendo los brazos inhalando y exhalando satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido. Esperó a que su respiración normal volviera y alcanzó a Gekiryu que giraba cerca de ella.

-Te lo agradezco. – Le dijo cálidamente antes de guardarlo en su vestido.

Por fin su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir todo el ejercicio de ese día. Sentía sus extremidades completamente engarrotadas a causa de su ropa empapada. Temiendo enfermarse, Silke recogió su lanzador, y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo caliente y posteriormente tomar un largo baño de agua hirviendo.

* * *

En la cocina el cuarteto original del equipo se encontraba cenando tranquilamente tomando algo de té caliente para esa fría noche cuando Silke apareció en la puerta con la ropa mojada y sucia, la cara roja y sudorosa y su cabello hecho un lío con ramas secas de árbol enmarañadas en él.

-¿Dónde estabas? La cena casi termina – Preguntó Tala sin prestar mucha atención a la condición de la chica.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kai? – Respondió molesta con una falsa sonrisa.

-Me refería a por qué tardaste tanto. Kai me dijo que caíste fuera de la abadía pero demoraste mucho en volver. – Observó sin cuidado.

El resto de los chicos comían sándwiches elaborados con los ingredientes que ella había adquirido, y la ignoraban también.

A Silke le impresionaba como todos se encontraban tan tranquilos a sabiendas de lo que el Hiwatari le había hecho y el peligro que había corrido, pero guardó compostura y atravesó la cocina para servirse un poco de té caliente que reposaba sobre la estufa sin responder a su capitán.

Tala veía divertido como la chica había recibido un buen castigo, el cual decidió prolongar.

-Por cierto, presumo que entraste por la ventana de la torre sur. – Le dijo sin que ella reaccionara de ninguna forma. – Hay tablas y herramientas en el sótano, repárala cuanto antes. – Ordenó bebiendo un poco de té.

Silke suspiró con fuerza. Sus modales le impedían responder como quizá se merecían los rusos y se limitó a contestar recelosa. – ¡Bien! – Sin embargo la actitud de su buena amiga Marie-Angelique consiguió llegar hasta ella. -¿Algo más? – Preguntó sarcástica forzando una sonrisa.

\- Sí, Has perdido nuestra confianza, espero puedas recuperarla. – Obvió Tala mirándola inexpresivo.

-¿Entonces por eso sigo aquí? – Respondió molesta alzando la voz olvidando sus modales por completo. – Tu jugador estrella casi me mata ¿Y yo soy la que debe buscar la confianza de ustedes? ¡Dime! ¿¡Qué sentido hay en eso!? – Preguntó exaltada llamando la atención de sus otros compañeros que sorprendidos miraron a la chica dulce que nunca antes había desafiado la autoridad de Tala.

-No lo malinterpretes, yo voté por que dejaras el equipo, Kai fue quien tuvo el voto decisivo. – Objetó dominante haciendo que la expresión colérica en Silke cambiara a una poco crédula. - Deberías conocer los motivos de Kai. – Continuó tranquilamente. – Sé que es difícil comunicarse con él, pero debes entender que al vencerlo lo dejaste como un tonto y el derrotarte ahora no restablece su orgullo de ninguna manera, por ello él aceptó que sigas en el equipo pero tu entrenamiento será más duro de lo que puedas imaginar. – Sentenció prestándole más atención a su taza casi vacía.

La castaña no supo que decir, había dejado que toda la ira la controlara, y a pesar de que se sentía parte de ese equipo, era difícil comprender algunas cosas. Tomó su taza llena de té y decidió beberla en su habitación, no sin antes intentar decir unas palabras apropiadas.

-Gra… - Comenzó a pronunciar.

-A nosotros no, agradece a Kai, nos aseguró que podrías con esto. – Le dijo a Tala a lo que Silke se quedó extrañada.

La chica no dijo nada más, bajó la mirada y tras una leve reverencia se retiró.

El comedor se quedó en silencio hasta que Ian habló.

-Paga. – Le indicó a Spencer aproximando su palma hasta él.

El rubio gruñó discrepante y sacó un billete de 5,000 rublos el cual entregó a Ian.

-¿Y esto? – Preguntó Tala curioso.

\- Sabía que perdería los estribos con todo este asunto, pero Spencer apostó a que permanecería callada, bien por ella. – Celebró Ian guardando el billete en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-Pero que malos son… - Opinó Bryan con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Aún era temprano, el reloj de la habitación del Señor Voltaire no pasaba de las 19:00 horas pero a Silke los ojos ya le pesaban terriblemente. Con fatiga tuvo que encender la chimenea, afortunadamente gracias a que era tan organizada, había dejado el balde lleno de leños antes de ir a Escocia.

El fuego comenzó a crepitar melodioso, y la alemana tomó un sorbo de su taza calentándose las manos al sostenerla. Ese delicioso trago la calentó por dentro y le recordó que aún no podía descansar.

Tras concluir su bebida, Silke se retiró la ropa mojada y sucia, tomó una ducha limpiándose toda la tierra, acículas(3) de pino y astillas de la ventana. Se encontraba vencida por toda la situación que había vivido, y aunque en parte sentía que lo merecía, pensaba que sólo eran obstáculos hasta derrotar a Robert.

Al salir del caliente baño se puso el pijama de pantalón y camisa con mangas que compró en Escocia, sus pantuflas para clima frío, y dobló su ropa de entrenamiento para evitar ensuciarse. El uniforme de enfermera se encontraba muy húmedo. Dejó su habitación con la intención de llegar al cuarto de lavado, esperando que hubiera una secadora, o pasaría el día siguiente en pijama.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras miró hacia una puerta, la única que no había visto abierta, y ya sabía quién era el dueño. La miró despectivamente y siguió su camino. Pisó el primer escalón hacia abajo y se detuvo de pronto para inhalar profundamente. Decidida volvió con paso apresurado hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces, tras algunos segundos la puerta se abrió y Kai apareció extrañado por aquello, ya que su equipo nunca le llamaba, debía ser algo importante de ser así, aunque mayor aún fue su sorpresa cuando bajó su mirada hasta una molesta visita a quien observó repugnado.

Silke miraba hacia arriba, sin sus tacones era 5 centímetros más pequeña, pero su coraje no cambiaba en absoluto. La castaña le observó llena de determinación y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos instantes hasta que Silke rompió el silencio.

-Prepárate. No olvidaré esto. – Anunció la germana con una clara amenaza hacia el ruso-japonés para luego dignamente retomar su camino en dirección a la lavandería.

Kai la miró retirarse aún con el ceño fruncido, aunque conforme se alejaba sus labios se curveaban hacia arriba dibujando una malévola sonrisa. Odiaba a la alemana incluso más que antes, ya que había sido vencido por una débil principiante, aunque admitía que esa actitud inmutable avivaba el fuego que poseía. Nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera sido derrotado terriblemente por él y volviera pidiendo más, esto provocaba que le gustara la idea de tener nuevas oportunidades de humillarla y hacerla pagar lentamente la desgracia que le había traído. Silke era un hueso duro de roer, sin embargo tarde o temprano escucharía su dulce lamento y estaría ahí para verlo con sus propios ojos y disfrutar verla quebrarse.

* * *

La lavandería se encontraba cerca del armario de los leños en el patio posterior, donde la alemana había metido su vestido en una potente lavadora semi-industrial, levantó el recipiente del jabón líquido y leyó las instrucciones de lavado que eran para una carga aún mayor, por lo que simplemente consideró el tamaño de su ropa y usó una pequeña cantidad del detergente y echó a andar el aparato en modo automático. Silke se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho a Kai, sabía que una dama no actuaba de esa forma, aunque claro, alguien que te tira de una azotea no puede ser considerado un caballero, por lo que rebajarse a su nivel por esta vez la había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

La lavadora no tardó más de veinte minutos en dejar limpio el atuendo de Silke, el cual inmediatamente metió a la secadora siguiendo las instrucciones que se encontraban en una etiqueta al costado del aparato. Tuvo que esperar un tiempo similar, en el que sentada en una silla comenzó a cabecear mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida.

Pasado el tiempo necesario, la secadora realizó un ruido agudo dando a entender que había concluido su labor. Silke sacó su vestido que se encontraba seco y tibio y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. Tenía tanto por hacer al día siguiente, como preparar el desayuno, reparar la ventana algo que no tenía idea de cómo hacer y soportar el duro entrenamiento que Tala se encargaría de ponerle, y no debía olvidar que Gekiryu se encontraba en mal estado, por lo que tendría que hurgar en el almacén de piezas de beyblade que yacía en el helado y oscuro sótano para repararlo.

Intentando no pensar en lo extenuado que resultaría el día siguiente, salió del cuarto apagando la luz en dirección al suyo para tratar de reponer fuerzas e iniciar la ocupada semana con el pie derecho.

Como siempre el desayuno se servía a las 08:00 horas, pero la aficionada cocinera se levantó dos horas y media antes para no errar en su turno. Silke llevaba consigo la revista que había adquirido en la cafetería de Escocia y también tenía a la mano el libro donde había aprendido la receta de los bollitos de pan que contenía más recetas rusas, eligió los platillos que haría para el desayuno y puso manos a la obra. Sabía que los utensilios de cocina podían ser peligrosos, incluso alguna vez Marie-Angelique había hecho una rabieta por una fea cortada que Oliver se había hecho en el dedo con un cuchillo cuando descamaba(4) un gran pescado, convencida de que las dos horas y media serían suficientes para elaborar cada platillo sin apresurarse y proteger la integridad de sus manos comenzó a lavar, pelar y cortar betabel(5), papa, algunas hierbas secas y grande fue su sorpresa cuando inexplicablemente sus ojos comenzaron a arderle al picar una cebolla.

Exigiéndose perfección aún en un área desconocida para ella, continuó preparando los ingredientes de una sopa Borscht que venía muy bien explicada en el viejo libro de la abadía, para luego continuar con un procedimiento que la revista llamaba "marinar" donde colocaba algunas salsas con la cebolla y trozos de carne madura en un recipiente hondo y debía dejarlo por al menos una hora antes de cocinar. La chica se dio cuenta que aquello no era tan fácil como Oliver lo hacía parecer, por lo que vio la hora y se aterró ya que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 07:00 de la mañana.

La presión comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros, pero respiró profundamente y dio unas vueltas a la sopa, la cual probó con ayuda de una pequeña cuchara y se alivió al sentir que el sabor era similar a la sopa que había probado en casa de Kai, por lo que se relajó tan solo un poco y comenzó a preparar la masa de los bollos, a los que esta vez agregó algunos frutos secos como decía en la receta variante de la original que ya conocía.

Al terminar encendió el horno y dejó que se calentara por algunos minutos mientras preparaba un gran sartén para freír las brochetas de carne. El tiempo parecía avanzar inexplicablemente rápido, y aún le faltaba meter el pan al horno y hervir el té.

Cuando la sopa, la carne, el pan y el té estuvieron listos, a la germana le habían sobrado cinco minutos, los que aprovechó para colocar todo sobre la mesa y sentarse bebiendo un vaso de agua fría, a la vez que pensaba en lo mucho que debía agradecer a Liesl y sus cocineros la próxima vez que los viera, ya que la cocina no era algo fácil.

A las ocho en punto su equipo entró al comedor. Ninguno dijo nada pero era un poco difícil ocultar el asombro ante la chica que yacía sentada en perfecta posición solo admirándolos.

Los cinco se sentaron con ella y comenzaron a servirse un poco de todo, esta vez para variar Kai tomó asiento frente a Silke y no paraba de dedicarle una mirada sombría y de pocos amigos, algo que la alemana correspondió muy orgullosa.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer intercambiaban miradas de asombro respecto al desayuno sin hacer un solo ruido. Esa había sido la mejor comida preparada en esa Abadía en cualquier otra en la que hubieran estado, pero no podían decirlo.

Cuando Kai probó la sopa evitó reaccionar mientras tragaba despacio. Silke no dejaba de mirarlo desafiante, y él sólo pudo torcer sus labios. Era imposible desaprobar aquella sopa con la sazón perfecta. El bicolor rompió aquel duelo de miradas y se dedicó a comer sin prestarle atención, a lo que Silke reaccionó mucho más contenta degustando lo que había cocinado saliendo victoriosa en la batalla con Kai quien fue incapaz de decirle algo. Continuaría esforzándose a lo largo de la semana demostrándole que ella podía llegar a ser mejor que él en lo que fuera.

-Buen trabajo. – Aceptó Tala en una breve pausa y siguió tomando su desayuno, algo que puso a Silke de mejor humor.

Silke fue la primera en terminar ya que sus porciones solían ser la mitad de tamaño que las de sus compañeros por lo que se levantó y colocó sus platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

-Discúlpenme, los veré más tarde en la sala de entrenamiento. – Comunicó informalmente y abandonó el comedor sin esperar una confirmación.

-¿Cuál es su prisa? – Preguntó Bryan sirviéndose un poco más de borscht.

-No me importa, más vale que esté a tiempo o le pesará. – Opinó Tala sirviéndose un segundo tazón de sopa.

-Me preocupa su blade… ¿cuánto crees que le dure? – Preguntó Spencer sirviéndose también.

-Bueno si se va a quedar, yo podría fabricarle uno nuevo. – Se ofreció Ian cuando Kai levantaba la cazuela de la sopa de remolacha y vertía un poco más en su plato sin emitir un sonido.

-No se lo facilitaremos tanto, quiero ver que hace y ya veremos si merece un blade diseñado por ti. – Le dijo Tala a Ian mordiendo un bollo con frutos.

-Muy bien.- Respondió el más joven antes de sobresaltarse cuando intentaba servirse más sopa. - ¡Kai! ¡Te acabaste todo el borscht! – Le reclamó molesto al que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Haces demasiado escándalo por una simple sopa. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

* * *

Silke ya había descendido hasta el segundo sótano acompañada de una lámpara más potente que había adquirido en el aeropuerto a su regreso. Tenía una caja con diversas herramientas y sacaba tablones que poco a poco se iban volviendo más y más pesados desde la puerta consecutiva al almacén de uniformes. Puso todas las maderas sobre la caja y la arrastró hacia la escalera produciendo mucho ruido en el helado piso pero gracias a su abrigadora ropa el frío no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. Antes de subir, abrió la puerta de repuestos de beyblades, y encontró toda clase de piezas para cualquier tipo de blade. Se tomó su tiempo con Gekiryu en la mano buscando segmentos similares a las que lo componían, y cuando las tuvo se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa de trabajo donde desmanteló su blade armando uno nuevo de similares características, exceptuando que había colocado un anillo defensivo mucho más pesado para contrarrestar ataques como el Novae Rog.

Al terminar guardó las piezas originales de Gekiryu en una pequeña caja de cartón que se encontraba vacía sobre la mesa y la colocó en su vestido para referencias futuras, terminó por colocar su bit sobre el nuevo blade de color blanco con letras rojas que decían "prototipo" en ruso.

Satisfecha con lo que pudo hacer en poco tiempo por su blade, llegó hasta la escalinata e hizo al menos cinco viajes de abajo a arriba subiendo la caja de herramientas y los tablones de tres en tres. Todo ese ejercicio la había hecho sudar y aún tenía que subirlos a la torre sur, pero lo dejaría para más tarde por lo que fue en dirección a la nave.

En el centro de entrenamiento Tala y Kai se batían a duelo contra Bryan y Spencer, e Ian los observaba verificando el funcionamiento del pistón dentro de los beyblades. La batalla concluyó cuando Tala vio de reojo a Silke y recuperó su blade.

Silke llegó hasta ellos esperando órdenes.

Lucharás contra todos al mismo tiempo, espero estés lista.

Silke asintió ligeramente preocupada. Resistiría todo por volverse más fuerte, pero enfrentarse a los cinco al mismo tiempo… le parecía casi imposible.

Los seis se dirigieron al segundo estadio de mayor diámetro colocándose alrededor y prepararon sus lanzadores.

-Por cierto, tienes prohibido deslizarte debajo del estadio. – Advirtió Tala consiguiendo sorprender a Silke quien acató la decisión sin más.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Exclamó Bryan, y seis beyblades cayeron en el enorme estadio, cinco de los cuales se dirigieron indiscriminadamente contra el blanco perteneciente a Silke. La chica intentaba esquivarlos en lugar de confrontarlos como solía hacerlo antes, ya que no quería malgastar el blade recién armado del cual no estaba segura de su durabilidad, por otra parte, ahora comprendía que si intentaba frenarlos, Gekiryu y ella se desgastarían en poco tiempo. Sin embargo los Blitzkrieg boys no eran ningunos aficionados, ya que tenían muchas jugadas, y cuando menos lo esperaba, Ian la golpeó dirigiéndola contra Spencer que inclinó su blade para que la chica lo usara como rampa y entonces Bryan la sacara de un golpe.

-No pasaron ni dos minutos, y finalmente no hiciste nada. La finalidad de este entrenamiento es que resistas más y más, así que inténtalo de nuevo y no nos hagas perder el tiempo. – Exigió Tala.

Silke tomó de nuevo su blade y se preparó para cambiar su estrategia. Debía encontrar el punto medio entre esquivar y resistir dependiendo de la situación.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Dijo Spencer y todos los blades volvieron a salir en su dirección.

Silke observó cada blade por separado, intentando memorizar el patrón de ataques de cada uno. Tala era resistencia, Spencer defensa, Bryan ataque y Kai e Ian equilibrio al igual que ella, por lo que tenía dos adversarios que conocía ligeramente y tres que tenía que memorizar para aprender a defenderse.

Era complicado, todos ellos jugaban muy rápido y cada vez que esquivaba a uno, otro aprovechaba para atacarla. Arriesgándose tomó el centro del bey estadio y cuando Bryan intentó atacarla, hizo aparecer a Gekiryu para contrarrestarlo. El halcón retrocedió debido al poder del dragón a quien Silke desvaneció nuevamente para modificar su posición. Esa jugada había resultado mejor, por lo que más confiada se dirigió hasta Tala quien la esperaba preparado. Antes de impactar al lobo, Gekiryu volvió a aparecer pero en lugar de asestar el golpe contra él, se dirigió contra Seaborg que se encontraba detrás de ella, engañando a ambos jugadores. La bestia bit volvió a desaparecer y esta vez sí golpeó a Tala pero no con la esperanza de sacarlo de balance, sino más bien para rebotar y alejarse un poco del centro de atención. Esto le dio algunos segundos para respirar, comenzaba a cansarse, lo que al menos la hizo darse cuenta de que había aumentado su rendimiento y su energía se gastaba con provecho. No tuvo más tiempo de receso ya que Kai la impactó con fuerza desde un costado. El blade azul golpeaba al blanco en todas direcciones, pero aun así Silke no sacó a Gekiryu, solo esperó y esperó hasta que Ian también se dirigió a embestirla, fue el momento adecuado para que Gekiryu apareciera y alejara a ambas bestias bit de su territorio. Silke ya se había dado cuenta que sería imposible vencerlos a todos juntos pero sus jugadas parecían hacer el juego menos obvio.

Repentinamente los cinco atacaron el blade prototipo sacando chispas y comenzaron a frenarlo, era su última oportunidad, así que Gekiryu apareció una vez más enviando los blades hacia el perímetro de la circunferencia y desapareciendo después. Pero los Blitzkrieg Boys unieron fuerzas e impactaron a Silke al unísono destruyendo por completo el trompo.

La alemana se alegró un poco de que hubiera concluido y comenzó a recuperar el aire, sabía que esas piezas no durarían demasiado.

Tala se aproximó hasta el centro del bey estadio y revisó las piezas rotas que Silke había utilizado. Para ser una aficionada al menos tenía la vaga idea de cómo se conformaba un blade. Levantó el bit de Gekiryu y se acercó hasta ella entregándolo.

-¿Quién hizo tu blade original? – Preguntó seriamente.

-Nadie, compré varias piezas al azar y cuando me sentí cómoda con el tipo y tamaño, pedí las piezas por internet de mejor calidad. – Dijo sacando la caja donde guardaba el blade azul de su bolsillo.

Tala volteó a ver a Ian.

-No es una mala forma de gastar casi 10,000 euros. – Confirmó Ian quien ya había corroborado la calidad del beyblade de Silke.

-Hoy demostraste que puedes seguirnos el paso, Ian te hará un nuevo blade, repórtate mañana a seguir con el entrenamiento. – Decidió Tala alejándose hacia un estadio más pequeño a entrenar por cuenta propia.

Cada uno de los chicos volvió a lo suyo, así que Silke solo se retiró hacia el corredor donde había dejado las tablas. Lentamente y sin prisa comenzó a subirlas, ya que sería el único día libre que tendría para hacerlo.

Cuando tuvo todo dentro de la torre sur, Silke cruzó los brazos preguntándose que iría primero. No parecía haber libros para sellar una ventana por lo que observó con cuidado las tablas rotas que aún permanecían adheridas a la ventana con ayuda de clavos. Se quedó pensativa y decidió que primero quitaría las tablas viejas. Intentó jalarlas con las manos desnudas pero solo consiguió astillarse un dedo. Perdió tiempo sacando dicho objeto que lastimaba su mano y buscó entre la caja de herramientas encontrando una palanca de metal de un tamaño más pequeño a la que Spencer había usado para abrir la puerta de la abadía. Pensó que podría resultar peligroso usarla, así que se colocó unas gafas protectoras sobre los ojos e intentó imitar a Spencer.

Las tablas parecían aflojarse pero necesitaba más fuerza con la que no contaba, así que apoyó un pié sobre el muro para hacer una mejor palanca a la madera. Repentinamente las tablas se liberaron haciéndola caer sobre su trasero dolorosamente un metro atrás.

-¡Wah! Eso dolió… - Se quejó sobando su parte trasera, pero al menos ya se había deshecho de los escombros.

A continuación se puso de pie y llevó una tabla hasta el marco de madera de la ventana, al llegar se dio cuenta que se había olvidado del martillo y los clavos. Volvió a la caja y vio clavos de diferentes tamaños, así que agarró los que más se parecían a los que tenían incrustadas las tablas rotas. Tomó dos y el martillo, ahora pensaba en que necesitaba un par extra de brazos para sostener la tabla, y usar el martillo con los clavos. Se le ocurrió recargar el codo izquierdo contra el extremo de la tabla y con la misma muñeca sostener un clavo. Con la mano derecha sujetó el martillo y golpeó ligeramente el clavo, consiguiendo que se cayera al piso. Suspiró cansada, tendría que soltar la tabla para recogerlo, por lo que usó el segundo clavo que tenía, y esta vez golpeó más fuerte consiguiendo que se clavara un par de centímetros en la madera. Considerando la fuerza que debía utilizar golpeó nuevamente y la madera cedió ante el clavo. Asintió para sí, las cosas siempre debían salirle perfectas por lo que golpeó una vez más y falló aplastando la punta del pulgar de su izquierda.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! – Se quejó dejándose caer de rodillas mientras se apretaba el dedo con su otra mano sintiendo muy caliente la zona del golpe.

Un interesado Kai observaba silencioso desde la puerta. Una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en su serio rostro.

De pronto un ruido atrajo la atención de ambos cuando la tabla que con tanto trabajo había colocado se vino abajo cayendo a un lado de Silke ya que el clavo que la sostenía no iba en línea recta, por lo que no había perforado el marco de madera.

Silke reaccionó gimiendo molesta, Kai esperó pacientemente, sentía que Silke explotaría.

-¡Chis…pitas! – Maldijo en voz alta. - ¡Chispas y más chispas! – Se quejó usando el lenguaje más vulgar que conocía aun sujetando su pulgar. – ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí!?- Se preguntó en medio de su desgracia.

-Al fin las cosas se ponen en su lugar. – Dijo Kai en voz baja alejándose de la torre sur divertido de los gritos de Silke.

* * *

Glosario:

1) Escalera Marina: Escalera totalmente vertical.

2) Trampa: Es una "puerta" horizontal que se coloca en los techos.

3) Acículas:Por extensión, los órganos aciculares son aquellos con forma larga y fina, muy especialmente las hojas de los pinos

4) Descamar: La acción de retirar las escamas a un pescado.

5) Betabel: O remolacha.

 **Personalmente este capítulo me gustó por que tuvo de todo jaja. Saludos, nos vemos en el 18 en dirección a Italia! D:**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos, aquí reportandome con el capítulo 18 :) y bueno para avisarles que ya pasamos la mitad del fic, se que no se ha actualizado como debería pero cada vez se va volviendo más serio y ya están apareciendo muchos detalles sutiles que serán importantes a la hora del nudo de la trama, a veces tengo que releer mucho para encontrar el punto en que se pueda escribir y que esté como escondido para más adelante usarlo.

Gracias como siempre por darme la oportunidad de compartirles esta aventura que inició con algo muy cortito y a la larga, bueno, digamos que han pasado cosas que hasta para mí son una sorpresa.

 **SadowTamerBlack**

Vaya! Me da mucho gusto saber que el 17 te divirtió, ese tenía que tener ya un poco sabor, por que bueno, luego de que se descubriera la terrible debilidad de Silke no creo que Kai o los rusos reaccionaran de otra manera.

Pues más bien Silke fue educada en las áreas de como ser una digna esposa de una buena familia, el beyblade fue algo que tuvo que aprender por cuenta propia y debo decir que sin Gekiryu nada de esto hubiera sido posible :(

En si cuando veo a Kai explotar en ira creo que es el peor sádico que puede existir, incluso más que Boris o su abuelo, y el que su rival sea una chica no le tienta en corazón para nada D: Sin embargo Silke tampoco es alguien que se deje pisotear por lo que habrá guerra, oh si!

Definitivamente todo lo que le ha ido pasando la hace crecer cada vez más, para empezar entró al torneo sólo para proteger el negocio de aquel misterioso beyluchador que los atacó y ahora terminó en un embrollo contra su propio hermano y de paso tiene que mejorar sus habilidades a un lado de un equipo que no hecha porras, sino que al contrario o les sigue el paso o se queda atrás, también he disfrutado ver su evolución, y aún falta mucho más.

Gracias por darte una vuelta por mi fic amiga, por apoyarme y comentarme, y espero que ya te animes a publicar lo que tienes del tuyo! ^^ Y seguiremos con ánimo hasta que este fic llegue a su fin por que tu fascinante historia también me ha motivado a profundizar algunas cosas que al inicio no tenía planeadas. Gracias por el Art Trade de todo corazón, y que viva Beyblade! :D

 **MaryMishe00**

Así es amiga, a pesar de que Silke siempre tiene que lucir y actuar perfecta, también tiene debilidades y creo que eso siempre es algo positivo en todo personaje, por que los motiva a luchar en contra de aquello que fácilmente los puede derrotar.

Bueno, nuestro amigo Kai siempre está dispuesto a demostrar quien es el número 1 y poner en su lugar a aquellos que se atreven a dejarlo en ridículo, este castigo que le dio a Silke supongo que fue una forma de desahogar la frustración que ella le hizo sentir durante tanto tiempo sin ser digna de ello, así que a la pobre si le fue mal, incluso hizo cosas que nunca antes había intentado, como trepar el pino, las chicas sabemos perfecto lo difícil que es andar en tacones fuera de un piso plano, ahora imaginémosla a ella... Y bueno, le ha tocado vivir lo que nunca antes, apañárselas en áreas que desconoce como la carpintería, esperemos que no se machuque más dedos :(

Bueno, Robert es muy inteligente, pero por ahora es difícil saber con certeza que sucederá cuando se enfrenten, aunque claramente usará cualquier cosa para obligarla a retirarse de la contienda, pero por otro lado el equipo que la respalda no sabe decir NO, así que ella no cederá pase lo que pase.

Y a pesar de ser una señorita, obvio todos tenemos que trazar la línea de hasta donde podemos tolerar una situación como la que se vive en la abadía, ella sabe que lo merece pero tampoco es para tanto.

Jaja! ese léxico amiga XD cuando escribí lo último lo que pasaba por mi mente es que Kai sólo esperaba escucharla decir una palabrota y lo más que pudo hacer fue decir chispas jeje ni siquiera se pudo desahogar con una palabra de mayor categoría.

Bueno amiga, pues ahora que ya estás de vacaciones no olvides seguir con tus otros fics y los dibujos para DA, te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has dado y espero seguir capturando tu atención con lo que falta de la historia, y nuevamente gracias por haberme dado click (aunque fuera en el tercer capítulo XD) dándome la oportunidad de llegar a tu amor por beyblade.

 ** _NOTICIAS_**

 _ **1.-** Les invito cordialmente a pasarse por el fanfic de mi amiga **MaryMishe00** titulado **Feliz Cumpleaños Robert** que es un hermoso fic con mucha comedia y romance, con la participación de los G-Revolution, los Majestic, mis OC´s Silke y Marie-Angelique e introduciendo a la OC propiedad de la autora MaryMishe00: Lela. De verdad si quieren pasar un rato muy divertido denle click y no olviden dejarle reviews ya que es su primera publicación aquí en Fanfiction._

 ** _2.-_** _Quisiera notificarles la salida del nuevo manga de **Beyblade Rising** de Aoki Takao con Tyson, Rey, Kai y Max nuevamente como protagonistas, siendo una secuela de G-Revolution, salió en Julio en Japón en la revista CoroCoro (alguien ya lo subió en Youtube por si gustan verlo), y pues seguiré la historia como la tengo planeada, fingiendo que Beyblade Rising no existe por que no se como altere mi fic, pero ni hablar, después de 16 años es justo lo que los fans de esta serie esperábamos._

Un enorme saludo a todos los que se pasan por aquí y les deseo una Buena Lectura =^x^=

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

La noche cayó y a pesar del cielo completamente despejado, la obscuridad era total incluso entre los corredores tenuemente iluminados por antorchas eléctricas. Había sido un día distinto a lo que el equipo ruso tenía planeado desde el principio. Bryan y Spencer tuvieron que aumentar sus horas de entrenamiento, debían encontrarse listos por si era necesario que uno de ellos tomase el lugar de Silke, mientras que Kai y Tala los enfrentaban.

-Es suficiente por hoy. Vayamos a cenar. – Indicó Tala quien a pesar de mostrarse en buenas condiciones sentía el mismo cansancio que sus camaradas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron sus lugares, sirviéndose emparedados nuevamente ya que el desayuno de Silke no había conseguido llegar hasta esa hora.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, hasta que la chica se unió a ellos. Silke no lo demostraría, era orgullosa a su manera y no quería parecer el eslabón débil del equipo, así que con la mano derecha muy adolorida, acomodó la pesada silla para tomar asiento y prepararse un pequeño refrigerio. Cualquier mínimo movimiento de la muñeca le resultaba fatigoso, incluso untar aderezos a la rebanada de pan.

-¿Peleaste con el martillo y perdiste? – Dijo Kai repentinamente sin prestar atención con una clara referencia a su dedo pulgar izquierdo que tenía un color obscuro en la zona de la uña a causa del golpe que antes había conseguido acertarse.

Ante la provocación Silke simplemente lo fulminó con sus joyas ámbar y cuando el japonés devolvió la mirada ella le sacó la lengua y regresó a su sandwich.

-¡No Silke! –Intervino Bryan llamando la atención de la chica. – ¡Así nunca te respetará! Mira, podrías decirle algo como esto… - Bryan se aproximó a la oreja de Silke diciéndole en secreto unas palabras en ruso, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho.

-¿Y… Se puede usar todo junto en la misma oración? – Preguntó curiosa ante semejantes palabrotas.

-Eh… depende de la intención, aunque también puedes decirlas por separado pero se pierde el efecto. – Recalcó el maestro con sabiduría.

Tala suspiró interrumpiendo aquella lección de mal vocabulario.

-Y bien… espero que esa ventana haya quedado como estaba. – Dijo expectante por un trabajo bien hecho.

-Está sellada… aunque claro que no puedo asegurar que luce igual que antes. – Mencionó Silke mirando hacia abajo un poco avergonzada por su pésimo trabajo de carpintería.

-Ya veo. Hazla de nuevo hasta que quede como estaba, debes aprender a hacer las cosas bien. – Indicó Tala como si se tratase de algo sencillo.

Silke se puso de pie imponiéndose sobre todos.

-Yo siempre hago las cosas a la perfección, la volveré a hacer mañana. – Indicó molesta, cuando se había puesto en duda su forma de trabajar.

-Eso espero… - Dijo Ian bostezando llamando la atención de todos desde la puerta. – Si no haces las cosas a la perfección con este blade podrías resultar más que herida. –

Ian llegó en el momento justo antes que la chica se molestara más y que Kai obtuviera lo que buscaba al fastidiarla. El ruso de la misma estatura que Silke colocó sobre la mesa un beyblade recién pintado color azul turquesa, se parecía mucho al original pero tenía algunas ligeras modificaciones, la punta ya no era delgada como aguja a diferencia del blade anterior, ahora tenía una mayor superficie para un mejor balance y apoyo, el anillo de defensa era pequeño en comparación con el de otros blades pero totalmente sólido, y el anillo de ataque tenía las cuatro puntas reforzadas para mejorar los golpes certeros de Gekiryu sin mencionar el mecanismo de pistones que no se veía a simple vista. Aquel blade era como un pequeño tanque.

-Luce bien, buen trabajo Ian. – Señaló Tala desde su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-Es magnífico… ¿puedo? – Preguntó Silke al ingeniero.

-Adelante. – Respondió bastante orgulloso por su obra.

Silke lo tomó con cuidado, era liviano aunque se sentía perfectamente como todo el peso se hallaba distribuido en el eje de la punta del trompo. La castaña metió una mano al bolso de su vestido y sacó la pequeña caja de cartón donde se encontraban las piezas originales de su blade, y el bit de Gekiryu, el cual colocó con cuidado sobre la corona de su nuevo beyblade.

-Luce fantástico, ¡muchas gracias Ian! – Se expresó Silke con gratitud ante su compañero.

-Todavía no me lo agradezcas, aún falta saber si puedes manejarlo. – Sonrió con malicia el dueño de Wyborg.

-Eso es cierto, el sistema de Pistones que Ian inventó no es fácil de dominar y si te cansaste cuando peleaste con Tala, bueno… esto te dejará totalmente exhausta. – Opinó el serio Spencer haciendo que la sonrisa de emoción en la cara de Silke se desvaneciera sutilmente.

-Y solo tienes tres días contando con hoy ya que el viernes partimos a Italia. – Observó Bryan.

Silke suspiró descansada. – No se precupen, sé que lo conseguiremos. – Dijo la chica optimista.

-Deberías dormir por que mañana te enfrentarás a mí de nuevo. – Le dijo Kai adelantándole la práctica del día siguiente.

-Estoy ansiosa por que eso pase. – Respondió Silke desafiante confiada en su nuevo beyblade. – Ah, y la ventana, casi lo olvido. – Se dirigió a Tala quien solo le miraba indiferente.

La cena continuó amena sin más interrupciones, por más que habían cambiado su trato ligeramente hacia ella, Silke no los detestaba y del lado contrario parecían sentirse curiosos en la alemana quien lucía una mayor motivación que antes a causa del desafío de Robert.

Un rato después, Silke por fin se halló en su habitación. Todo le dolía, y tenía que estar bien descansada al día siguiente, por lo que rápidamente se preparó para dormir, no sin antes revisar su celular. Como siempre continuaba sin señal pero aún tenía un ligero pendiente, aquel dichoso mensaje por parte de Johnny. Puso un dedo sobre la tecla para abrirlo, pero decidió no presionarlo y en su lugar activó la alarma del dispositivo, sentía tanto cansancio que dudaba poder levantarse sin ayuda del despertador. Sostuvo entre sus manos el beyblade que Ian le había fabricado, no podía dejar de pensar lo fabuloso que Gekiryu se veía en él, y estaba ansiosa por usarlo al día siguiente. No podía perder frente a Robert. Jamás.

Al día siguiente luego de otro ameno desayuno por parte de Bryan nuevamente y un pan cada vez mejor que el anterior, los Blitzkrieg Boys se dirigieron a la nave de entrenamiento. Silke aguardó órdenes.

-Lanza tu beyblade hacia el beyestadio. – Indicó Tala sin más.

Silke frunció el ceño un poco extrañada, eso no parecía un entrenamiento, así que se limitó a hacer lo que le pedían. Se aproximó un par de pasos hacia el estadio y cargó el blade azul en su lanzador. Presionó el gatillo y Gekiryu salió disparado. A penas y rebotó sobre la dura superficie de roca cuando a Silke se le dificultó controlarlo dentro de la circunferencia debido a que se deslizaba a una mayor velocidad que la de sus ojos; repentinamente siguió su descontrolado camino hacia el atrio el cual impactó con fuerza atravesándolo, consiguiendo entrar a la sala de armamento. Sólo se escuchaban ruidos pesados y metálicos de cosas cayendo. Silke se llevó la mano derecha al rostro cubriendo su boca cuando ahogaba un suspiro debido a la impresión de los destrozos causados por Gekiryu, mientras que sus compañeros solo esperaban algún milagro por parte de la beyluchadora. En determinado momento el blade volvió a atravesar el muro hacia la sala de entrenamiento en dirección hacia ellos, por lo que Spencer lanzó a Seaborg para detener el peligroso camino de Gekiryu quien rechazó el ataque continuando imparable sorprendiendo al más alto, así que Kai y Tala tuvieron que tomar cartas en el asunto lanzando sus propios blades para finalmente derrotar el blade loco y dejarlo inmóvil en el piso.

Silke lucía impactada, sin embargo los chicos no parecían tan sorprendidos.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Silke de inmediato dirigiéndose hasta Gekiryu para levantarlo con cuidado. Sentía que tenía una granada entre sus manos.

-Esos muros tienen más de un metro de espesor de piedra – Dijo Tala sin preocuparse demasiado. – Tendrás que repararlos también y limpiar el desorden que causaste. –

-…lo haré… - Respondió Silke comenzando a cansarse de lo mucho que le costaba pagar su irresponsabilidad. –

-Es una broma, te dijimos que este edificio no nos importaba en lo más mínimo. – Le reprochó desinteresadamente a la chica quien no estaba segura de comprender la gracia en ello. – Lo que no es una broma es pensar en ese blade atravesando un cuerpo humano. – Señaló Tala con completa seriedad. – Si no lo controlas podrías herir gravemente a alguien, así que creo tienes trabajo que hacer, te dejaremos todo este salón para que practiques, tienes un solo día. – Concluyó para retirarse seguido por los otros.

Silke permaneció de pie, un poco nerviosa por el inmenso poder que le correspondía dominar en un periodo tan corto.

-No vayas a morir. – Dijo Kai antes de salir al último por las puertas, llamando la atención de la vista incómoda de Silke. – Aún me debes una batalla. – Recordó el Hiwatari antes de cerrar las pesadas puertas detrás de sí.

La alemana miró su blade y luego observó con cuidado los agujeros hechos con él. Sentía algo que temblaba en su interior, al principio pensó que eran nervios, pero al analizarlo notó que se trataba sólo de una intensa emoción que surgía desde adentro. Su mirada cambió mostrando serenidad, cargó su blade nuevamente y se preparó para un nuevo lanzamiento.

-¡Muy bien Gekiryu! ¡Enfoquémonos en conseguir esto! – Exclamó Silke para ella y su bestia bit, sabía que sería difícil pero estaba segura de conseguirlo, y una vez que lo hiciera, demostraría que ella también podría ser la cabeza de la familia Jürgens.

Disparó su blade apuntando hacia el centro del bey-estadio donde descendió con gran fuerza, rebotando debido a la fuerza que el sistema de Ian le propulsaba. Nuevamente se volvió loco siguiendo un camino disparejo fuera del bey estadio, impactando esta vez contra la puerta que conducía a las escaleras del campanario, la cual se hizo trizas con el certero golpe, el blade emergió sin haber disminuido la fuerza volviendo hacia el centro de la nave donde Silke aguardaba.

Gekiryu se dirigía en su dirección, pero hizo el temor y la duda a un lado y se concentró.

-Vamos… - Susurró expectante. - …gira… gira… - Decía ensimismada intentando que el blade cambiara de dirección antes de llegar hasta ella.

Los segundos se volvían eternos, y la distancia entre ambos cuerpos se acortaba, el blade azulado no variaba en su ruta. A poco menos de un metro de distancia, el trompo viró y fue a estrellarse contra una banca de metal a un costado de un muro, dejando el asiento de acero retorcido como si un auto hubiera impactado contra él. Finalmente Gekiryu se detuvo.

Silke supo que eso había estado cerca, sin mencionar lo rápido que su corazón palpitaba. Se aproximó hasta su blade, el cual le costó trabajo sacar entre el metal ensortijado.

-No me daré por vencida. Intentémoslo de nuevo Gekiryu. – Dijo firme y lanzó nuevamente su blade sin buscar un punto específico para que cayera, solo necesitaba poder controlar su desplazamiento, pero el blade se movía a una terrible velocidad, tanto que era imposible intentar que se quedara quieto en un solo sitio, era como volver a jugar beyblade desde el principio.

El nivel de concentración que requería se encontraba fuera de lo que alguna vez hubiera hecho, era muy difícil, tenía que dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa, incluso en el espacio en el que estaba, solo eran Gekiryu y ella. Decidió intentar algo nuevo aunque comprometedor. Cerró los ojos y quiso dejar que su beyblade se moviera por puro instinto. Al hacer el sentido de la vista a un lado, obtuvo dos reacciones diferentes. La primera era que la preocupación le suplicaba que volviera a abrir los ojos, que era muy peligroso no ver donde se encontraba Gekiryu y que dolería si no podía alejarlo de ella. La segunda quería hacerla recelar del miedo, tener fe en que todo saldría bien y en que Gekiryu sería sus ojos. De pronto escuchó un fuerte estruendo a su derecha, que la hizo alzar los hombros a causa del ruido, su respiración se volvía más pesada y apretaba los ojos con fuerza para obligarse a no abrirlos. El inconfundible sonido de un cristal haciéndose pedazos se escuchó detrás de ella, haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior y que una gota de sudor rodara desde su frente, pero aún no podía desistir. En su interior intentaba encontrar paz a pesar de los destrozos que ella misma causaba a su alrededor, algo que parecía empezar a funcionar, ya que el ruido continuaba pero cada vez a menor escala.

-Podemos hacerlo… - Se dijo a sí misma. – Acércate, vamos, lentamente… - Comenzó a hablarle al beyblade. El ruido seco del trompo chocando contra la pared se escuchaba aún a lo lejos delante suyo. No sabía la distancia, pero conocía la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, así que intentaba pensar en el blade como una extensión de sí misma, como si fuera una pelota que hubiera lanzado hacia la pared y rebotara de regreso hasta ella.

Escuchó un crujido cercano en la misma dirección, pero no parecía haber sido el muro, tal vez uno de los platos de los diversos bey-estadios del piso, Gekiryu se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo, y dos sensaciones luchaban por dominar, el temor y la valentía. Algo de pronto cruzó su mente, un viejo recuerdo, más de diez años atrás cuando Silke y Gekiryu se miraron por primera vez, ese sentimiento de seguridad que el dragón había producido en ella, le ayudó nuevamente a tener el coraje que necesitaba para completar el entrenamiento.

El ruido cesó, y pasó casi un minuto en el que Silke a pesar de haber comenzado a sentir cansancio se mantuvo de pie en la misma posición. Lentamente abrió ambos ojos y ahí estaba su beyblade girando en el piso enfrente de ella en perfecto equilibrio. La joven se arrodilló y tomó el blade con su mano derecha sin temer a lastimarse. Inmediatamente empezó a respirar agitadamente, sentía su pecho oprimido pero podía relajarse ya que ambos lo habían conseguido tras volver a sentir eso que los unió para siempre.

Silke exhausta miró su blade con cariño. No podía tener más gratitud hacia él.

-Esto fue un gran avance ¿no crees?, pero aún no terminamos, ¡Arriba Gekiryu! – Exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie, lanzando su blade a un estadio a lo lejos, esta vez cayó justo en el centro quedándose quieto en perfecta sincronía con los deseos de su ama.

Pasaron las horas y la estrella incandescente se movía de Este a Oeste jugando con las sombras de la abadía, en la que podían escucharse golpes pesados retumbar en las paredes lejanas de la iglesia. Incluso en cuartos lejanos como el gimnasio, virutas de las viejas trabes de madera caían cerca de Spencer que se ejercitaba. En la cocina, se podía escuchar el tintinear de la cristalería de tanto en tanto, y Kai sólo se mantenía pensativo con cada estruendoso sonido desde el patio trasero.

El mitad japonés miraba a Dranzer, al parecer Silke lo había conseguido en menor tiempo del que suponía. Esa alemana había comenzado a convertirse en una especie de rival para él, una detestable competencia, casi tan molesta como Tyson. Pero se sentía tranquilo, si Silke se volvía más fuerte, podría derrotarla sin abusar de ella y entonces restituiría su honor como beyluchador.

Cuando faltaban casi veinte minutos para la cena, Kai se dirigió a la nave. El ruido ya había cesado desde hacía una hora, lo que significaba que o Silke se había desmayado o estaba descansando. Al abrir la puerta solo gruñó molesto ya que se había equivocado en sus predicciones, Silke se hallaba de pie y Gekiryu no paraba de girar en perfecto equilibrio sobre la punta de un clavo cuya cabeza plana se encontraba contra el piso.

La nave todavía se encontraba en una pieza, aunque con una ventana, una banca de fierro y una puerta de madera rotas, muchos golpes en las paredes que parecían haber sido hechos con un mazo, escombros en el piso y bey-estadios agrietados.

-¿Estás listo? – Preguntó Silke aún de espaldas, sabiendo que no se trataría de ningún otro que no fuera Kai.

El bicolor no hizo ningún ruido, estaba molesto por que la voluntad de Silke era inquebrantable, pero él mismo se encargaría de que eso no durara. Se colocó frente a la chica del lado contrario de un bey-estadio cercano que no se encontraba en tan mal estado para verificar su avance.

-Entonces juguemos. – La desafió preparando a Dranzer.

Silke sonrió interesada en el reto, de un salto su blade se elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos y lo atrapó con facilidad para disponerse a enfrentar a su adversario.

-Cuando digas – Respondió Silke mostrando su beyblade listo.

Kai le miraba con recelo. Estaba seguro de que ahora sus poderes se habrían nivelado un poco, pero entrenamiento o no, Silke sería quien quedara en segundo lugar.

La alemana mostraba una sonrisa confiada, aunque por dentro sabía que no duraría mucho, lo que dijo Spencer era cierto, ese entrenamiento le había desgastado a lo largo del día; tenía más hambre que otras veces y el sueño comenzaba a picarle los ojos a una temprana hora del día, sin embargo nada se interpondría en su deseo de demostrar que era tan buena como su rival.

-3, 2, 1, ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó Kai, dando la salida de ambos blades.

Silke y Kai dispararon sus lanzadores, y esta vez Silke fue capaz de controlar perfectamente a Gekiryu sobre la superficie del plato dirigiéndolo en línea recta hasta encontrarse con Dranzer quien evitó su ataque con mucha facilidad.

-Así que aprendiste a controlarlo, bien, ¡qué te parece esto! – Indicó Kai moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras golpeaba a Gekiryu por todos los costados.

Silke sentía cada diminuto empujón en su blade como si de hecho estuviera recibiendo certeros golpes en su cuerpo, algo que la hizo agitarse rápidamente.

-¿Ya te rendiste? – Preguntó Kai al notar su rápido desgaste.

-¡Para nada! – Le replicó Silke con el rostro exhausto pero una confiada sonrisa. – Cada vez me acostumbro más a tu forma de jugar, así que tienes menos oportunidades de sorprenderme. – Le dijo repleta de seguridad en sus palabras.

Kai rió divertido. – ¿Eso crees? ¡Vamos Dranzer! ¡Acába con ella!- Indicó rápidamente dirigiendo su blade amenazante envuelto en fuego directo a ella.

-¡Ahora Gekiryu! – Indicó Silke consiguiendo que su blade se aproximara hasta Dranzer para enterrarse antes de tocarlo.

-¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Kai un poco decepcionado.

Silke solo le miró respirando con dificultad, ahora tenía la ventaja, no había de que preocuparse, solo debía esperar a que Dranzer se paseara por la zona apropiada, algo que no tardó en ocurrir cuando Gekiryu decidió embestir desde las entrañas de las rocas.

Dranzer fue elevado desde abajo, pero Silke no esperaba haberlo golpeado tan fuerte como para que el beyblade llegara casi hasta el techo de la nave, sin embargo lo que pasó a continuación fue una flecha incandescente que descendió hacia Gekiryu golpeándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo ocasionando una onda de calor que se esparció por todo el lugar, haciendo que Silke se cubriera como pudo, mientras que Kai lucía fresco como si nada.

-¡Debemos resistir Gekiryu…! – Le decía Silke a su bestia bit entre dientes. La alemana había calculado que luego de ese despliegue de poder tendría una oportunidad para vencerlo, justo cuando bajara la guardia.

Dranzer cesó su ataque para retroceder como Silke había predicho, y aunque su blade se encontraba girando a menor velocidad, la bestia bit apareció haciendo frente al fénix, era ese momento o nunca.

-¡Gekiryu! ¡Embístelo con todo lo que tengas! – Ordenó la chica enfocando la poca fuerza que le restaba hacia un formidable ataque final para intentar sacar a Dranzer del estadio.

El enorme dragón se dirigió hacia el ave de fuego completamente descubierto, algo que Kai no ignoró y tampoco desaprovechó.

-¡Dranzer! ¡Blazing Gigs! – Comandó el bicolor cuando Dranzer descargó una gran llamarada que envolvió a Gekiryu sobrepasándolo en dirección a Silke.

La alemana notó el fuego aproximarse hasta ella, pero no se movería, no dejaría a Gekiryu solo en medio del combate, repentinamente el fuego se desvió cuando el mismo Gekiryu se movió de su lugar protegiendo a la joven del formidable ataque. Kai también lo notó, era la misma conexión que tenía Tyson con Dragoon pero había algo más allí, algo que aún no lograba ver.

Cuando las llamas se desvanecieron, Gekiryu desapareció y en el estadio solo se encontraba Gekiryu sin moverse y Dranzer quien continuaba en perfecto equilibrio.

Silke cayó al piso con ambas rodillas, poniendo sus manos sobre el piso para mantenerse erguida. El cansancio se le notaba tanto en el rostro como en la ropa, y su respiración desmedida hacía creer que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿En serio creíste que después de mi ataque me encontraría vulnerable? – Presumió Kai respecto a las acciones tomadas por Silke. – No deberías subestimar a ningún beyluchador del torneo con algo así. – Determinó el bicolor recuperando a Dranzer.

-No volveré a cometer ese error. – Sonrió Silke mientras recuperaba la velocidad de su respiración.

El sonido de un par de manos aplaudiendo se escuchó desde la entrada, haciendo a Silke voltear aunque Kai no parecía sorprendido. Ian, Bryan y Spencer se encontraban detrás del capitán que dejó de aplaudir.

-Felicidades, conseguiste en unas cuantas horas dominar un sistema de beyblade muy novedoso, algo que a otros les tomaría días. – Congratuló sincero aunque limitado en su entusiasmo el capitán. – Sin embargo, debes ser muy ingenua si crees que podrás ganar solo con embestidas y cabezazos de tu bestia bit.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Esos no son ataques, sólo son movimientos. – Indicó Kai.

-¿No comprendo, cual es la diferencia? – Respondió dudosa la chica.

-Los ataques son varios movimientos combinados en una secuencia favorable para engañar y golpear al enemigo. – Comentó Ian acercándose hacia el estadio, recogió a Gekiryu y lo revisó rápidamente. – Como puedes ver, tu blade es mucho más resistente que el anterior que tenías, pero no sirve de nada el gran poder que controlas si no lo manejas adecuadamente. – Declaró entregándolo a su dueña. -

-No olvides que sólo te restan dos días para conseguirlo. – Recordó Spencer señalando con su dedo índice y anular.

-Te recomiendo que mañana lo definas para que el Jueves podamos perfeccionarlo, y el Viernes en Italia todos se lleven una gran sorpresa. – Concluyó Bryan.

Silke miró a Gekiryu, nunca había pensado en un ataque, ya que con su fuerza siempre había sido más que suficiente, aunque ahora que se lo decían era obvio que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Muy bien, mañana lo tendré listo. – Dijo Silke dirigiéndose a la salida pasando entre sus altos compañeros.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Tala. – Ya es hora de la cena.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero primero reparar la ventana, luego cenaré. – Declaró retirándose hacia el oscuro pasillo, a pesar de tener hambre tenía bien establecidas sus prioridades.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se quedaron atrás, Kai también pretendía dejar la sala cuando las voces de sus compañeros lo detuvieron indirectamente con una pregunta.

-¿Es extraño no? – Le dijo Bryan a su equipo.

-¿La bestia bit? – Indagó Spencer acertadamente.

-Es raro que una bestia bit de tan alto nivel proteja a un blader inexperto, a pesar de que en primer lugar fue su culpa que el ataque de Kai le hubiera impactado directamente. – Observó Ian. – ¿Recuerdan cuando Kai utilizó al Black Dranzer sin saberlo usar? En ese momento esa bestia bit descontrolada no hizo más que destruirlo todo. –

-Quizá es algo similar a Tyson y Dragoon. – Intuyó Bryan recordando como el dragón azul del este tiene como principal prioridad a Tyson antes que una batalla.

-No. – Intervino Kai. – Tyson se ganó el respeto de Dragoon luego de muchas batallas, y aparentemente estas son las primeras veces que Silke entra a una. Hay otra razón. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras antes de retirarse también.

Tala solo observó a todos interactuar intentando sacar sus propias conclusiones. Era casi seguro que tenían al equipo más fuerte, pero no sabían que tan confiable era la bestia bit de Silke si prefería perder una batalla a perderla a ella.

El grupo se dirigió a la cena, donde solo recalentaron, aunque a lo largo de la velada, Silke nunca llegó. Se hizo más tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, sin embargo un curioso Kai se dirigió hasta la ventana que la alemana debía reparar, al llegar descubrió sorprendido que había vuelto a quitar todas las tablas y los clavos inutilizables yacían en un balde. Sólo se apreciaba la mitad inferior de la ventana sellada, y el trabajo lucía mejor hecho que como estaba originalmente. Pero… ¿por qué le molestaba? Tal vez sentía que había encontrado a alguien igual de perfeccionista que él.

Silke ya se encontraba colocándose su pijama en la habitación que le tocaba, cuando extrañada se miró al espejo detenidamente al ver enrojecidas algunas zonas de su piel, lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el rastro de la batalla con Kai, aquellos golpes que recibió Gekiryu se habían reflejado de alguna manera en su propio cuerpo, justo como lo había sentido. Un poco preocupada se cubrió con la ropa, ya no sentía hambre, sólo quería dormir, ese día había resultado muy extenuante, no sólo para ella, también para Gekiryu, mejor aprovechaba cada hora restante de la noche para recuperarse, ya que sólo le quedaban un par de días para desarrollar su propio y distintivo ataque.

A la mañana del miércoles, Silke despertó tras escuchar el sonido programado en su teléfono, aún se encontraba cansada, pero tenía que completar la segunda misión que era crear un ataque único. Recordó como Robert era implacable con el ataque "Daga de viento" de Griffolyon, debía encontrar un punto fuerte en su amigo para usarlo a su favor.

El desayuno aconteció sin mucha charla, y al finalizar antes que el resto, Silke se dirigió a la nave para diseñar la técnica que la pondría al mismo nivel que Robert y el resto de su equipo.

Ninguno de los muchachos quiso importunarla, de hecho esperaban ver otro milagro por parte de ella al final del día. En el edificio de pronto se escuchaban rugidos profundos, ruidos secos, a veces agudos, y periodos de total silencio.

Tras un largo rato, Silke cesó el entrenamiento. Ella y Gekiryu se sincronizaban muy bien en algunas maniobras, pero hacer diversos movimientos en cierto orden le costaba un poco de trabajo, sólo sentía que eran secuencias sin mucho sentido. Se sentó en el frío piso estirando sus piernas mientras observaba a Gekiryu girando al centro del estadio.

-Gekiryu, - Le llamó. La bestia bit apareció frente a ella, rodeándola con su largo cuerpo serpenteante. – No se me ocurre nada… debemos encontrar tus fortalezas y usarlas para hacer algo como el Blazing Gigs o Novae Rog de Kai y Tala… - Le comentó pensativa.

La bestia bit solo asintió y a continuación abrió sus grandes fauces mostrando su afilada dentadura.

-No podemos usar tu veneno, es muy peligroso para las otras bestias bit, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. – Dijo Silke sonriendo resignada.

Gekiryu cerró de nuevo su hocico y se aproximó hasta Silke donde apenas la punta de este se recargaba sobre sus rodillas. La castaña se dedicó a acariciar las finas escamas sobre sus fosas nasales, mientras la enorme criatura cerraba los ojos dando a entender que le gustaba.

-Veamos… - Dijo Silke aun pensando al recorrer con su vista el cuerpo de Gekiryu. – Eres… muy grande, eso ya de por sí nos sirve; tienes unas escamas extraordinariamente duras como el acero y brillantes como el diamante, incluso aguantaste el ataque de fuego de Kai en dos ocasiones, así que tu defensa es una gran ventaja; pero como dijo Tala, no podemos ganar sólo con golpes. – Silke se quedó pensativa, incluso Tyson tenía esa tormenta que Dragoon causaba liberando una gran corriente de aire. Sabía de antemano que Gekiryu era una bestia bit cuyo hábitat natural es el fondo del mar, pero eso no significaba que pudiera manipular el agua de la misma forma que la bestia bit del chico rubio Max. – No ganar sólo con golpes… -

Algo surgió en su mente, según sus investigaciones era posible, pero no sabía si Gekiryu sabría cómo hacerlo.

–Oye Gekiryu, - Le dijo cariñosamente, haciendo que el dragón abriera los ojos para prestar atención. – ¿Sabes si puedes lanzar gas venenoso? – Le preguntó curiosa.

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! – Le motivó sonriente.

El dragón se encontraba extrañado pero aun así lo intentó. Lanzó un rugido hacia una zona lejana de la nave y nada. Le miró decepcionado pero ella insistió más.

-Inténtalo una vez más. – Le dijo animada.

Nuevamente rugió en la misma dirección y una especie de niebla violeta salió de su garganta, opacando la visibilidad hacia esa zona, el dragón lució sorprendido. Silke se puso de pie, sin conmoción alguna, después de todo las leyendas suelen basarse al menos en un hecho real.

-¡Bien hecho! Aunque aún no sabemos las consecuencias de ese gas, ¿crees que pudiéramos combinarlo como dijo Tala? – Preguntó emocionada.

La bestia bit asintió de inmediato preparándose para lo que fuera.

-Podríamos intentar hacer que el oponente nos persiga y en el momento justo lanzar esa niebla para confundirlo y entonces sacarle ventaja, sí creo que es algo similar a lo que hacen Tala y Kai, muy bien Gekiryu, debemos intentar algunos movimientos, ver cual combinación funciona mejor y entonces integrar esta niebla… amm ¿cómo deberíamos llamarla? – Preguntó Silke abiertamente, obteniendo solo leves gruñidos por parte de la bestia bit. - ¿Qué te parece… "Violet Mist"? –

El comando era corto y fácil de comprender, así que Gekiryu no se opuso.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de practicar! – Indicó Silke siendo respaldada por un gruñido simpático del dragón.

El día transcurrió lento, cada beyluchador entrenó por su cuenta en diferentes zonas de la abadía, ya que era importante el trabajo en equipo pero también lo era la sincronización de cada blader con su respectiva bestia bit.

Después de varias horas de entrenar, Kai decidió parar y dedicarse a configurar la laptop que había adquirido en Escocia para abrir el archivo que Silke tenía, algo que no era difícil para él, ya que sólo requería de entrar a los comandos principales de la computadora y escribir algunos programas básicos; esperaría a la hora de la cena para hacerlo con la dueña de dicha información.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys ya habían dado por concluida su práctica, uno a uno se habían ido reuniendo en la cocina para beber algo y descansar de la larga jornada. No solo era la pesadez del entrenamiento; el torneo, los cambios de horario y las travesías habían comenzado a desgastarlos. Usualmente los equipos permanecían en el país donde se jugaban las rondas antes de pasar a la siguiente, sin embargo debido al misterioso beyluchador que los atacó en la Mansión Hiwatari no podían arriesgarse a permanecer en un lugar fácil de ubicar.

Tala se encontraba desarmando a Wolborg pasa sustituir la punta desgastada por una nueva, mientras limpiaba y lubricaba el sistema de pistones. Ian, Bryan y Spencer descansaban jugando póker en una orilla de la mesa mientras bebían diversos batidos, por su parte Kai se mantenía de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa con la computadora encendida, cada minuto que transcurría lo hacía molestarse con respecto a cómo Silke le hacía perder el tiempo. De pronto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Tala extrañado, sin embargo el otro no respondió.

El bicolor tuvo que recorrer pesadamente todo el camino hasta la nave, pero su molestia solo incrementó al encontrar vacío el lugar. Cerró la pesada puerta con fuerza dirigiéndose a la lejana torre de la ventana en reparación, sólo para descubrir que estaba totalmente sellada con las tablas perfectamente alineadas y los clavos bien puestos, las maderas inservibles se encontraban apiladas a un costado junto con las herramientas acomodadas en la caja. Todo esto le molestaba más ya que no había forma de regañar a alguien por un buen trabajo, en especial uno que no supiera realizar. Dejó el lugar y se dirigió hacia la última habitación en la planta superior del claustro y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-¡Silke! – Le llamó por su nombre y nada aún.

Harto, abrió la puerta sin cuidado alguno y sólo encontró a la chica sentada en la silla del escritorio con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza recargada sobre el viejo libro de mitología. Silke dormía tan profundamente que el escándalo de Kai no la había perturbado en absoluto.

Kai apretó el puño derecho, esa mujer se esforzaba por hacerlo perder los estribos. Tenía ganas de despertarla dando un golpe al escritorio de madera pero se contuvo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntó por qué le había perdonado a su rival ese día, tal vez era su forma de reconocer que se había ganado un descanso.

Al volver a la cocina Kai cerró la pantalla sobre el teclado, hizo a un lado la computadora y se preparó la cena. Tala y los otros no dijeron nada, pero con ver las acciones de Kai comprendían que Silke no bajaría.

A la mañana siguiente, el celular de Silke comenzó a sonar desde su cómoda. La chica tardó en comprender lo que sucedía. Adormilada se puso de pie e intentó responder al teléfono sin obtener respuesta, hasta que comprendió que se trataba de la alarma. Tras apagarla se acostó sobre la cama mientras bostezaba con pereza.

Repentinamente abrió mucho los ojos al ver la luz en la ventana cuyas cortinas no había cerrado. Verificó la hora del teléfono y se asustó como nunca en su vida.

-¡No puede ser! – Dijo mirándose la ropa un poco arrugada. – ¿¡Desde que hora me quedé dormida!? – Se preguntó exaltada.

De inmediato se retiró la corona trenzada, se cepilló rápidamente y se peinó con una sola cola de caballo para verse más presentable, se lavó la cara para refrescarse, tomó su beyblade y lanzador para dirigirse al desayuno sintiendo todo su cuerpo cortado, no había músculo que no le doliera debido al entrenamiento, la reparación de la ventana y la pésima postura en la que se durmió.

Al llegar a la cocina, sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Llegas tarde. - Sentenció Tala.

-Por favor discúlpenme, ¡no volverá a pasar lo prometo! – Se excusó tomando el lugar libre a un costado de Tala.

La castaña se apresuró a servirse una pequeña cantidad del estofado de Spencer, desafortunadamente no había pan por su culpa así que empezó a comer sin demora.

-¿No crees que te serviste muy poco? – Preguntó Kai frívolo.

-Una dama no debe comer más de lo que cabe en sus manos. – Respondió Silke con naturalidad.

-Una dama tal vez, pero tú ya no eres una, ahora eres una beyluchadora, si no comes lo suficiente enfermarás. – Dijo Tala sirviéndole otra gran cucharada del guiso incomodándola.

-Tala, es demasiada comida, no podré terminarla… - Se defendió cuando el pelirrojo intervino de nuevo.

-¿Haz notado que tus mejillas lucen pálidas? – Observó señalándola con la mirada amenazante de un lobo.

-¿Qué? – Se extrañó ella.

-¿De dónde crees que Gekiryu saca su energía? Te agota tanto que ayer ni siquiera cenaste. No seas un problema para el equipo y come tu porción. – Sentenció.

Silke se le quedó mirando al plato. No se trataba de cuidar su figura, es solo que ella no tenía las mismas dimensiones que sus compañeros.

-Somos un equipo.- Le dijo Spencer con tranquilidad.

-Si uno cae, todos caemos, nuestro régimen de entrenamiento es el mismo siempre, mejor acostúmbrate – Opinó Bryan mirando su tenedor con un bocado.

-Además tú y yo tenemos la misma estatura, si yo puedo comer eso tú también puedes. – Dijo Ian convencido de sus palabras.

Silke se le quedó mirando al plato, seguía considerando que era inapropiado comer tanto, pero era cierto que se sentía cada vez más cansada, así que no dijo nada y comenzó a desayunar. Al poco rato se dio cuenta que su plato estaba vacío casi al mismo tiempo que los demás. Se sorprendió tras notar como esa cantidad de comida había conseguido satisfacerla, sus compañeros tenían razón, Gekiryu absorbía mucha de su energía. Se sentía un poco avergonzada al dejar que los chicos se involucraran en su alimentación, pero sabía cómo devolverles el favor indirectamente.

-Estamos listos para enseñarles nuestra nueva técnica. – Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Pues mañana partimos temprano a Italia, así que espero esté bien desarrollada. - Declaró Tala.

-Lo está, ayer no dejamos de entrenar hasta conseguirlo, creo que podré demostrar a lo que me refiero jugando contra los cinco al mismo tiempo. – Habló modesta.

-Eso será interesante. – Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-El otro día fuimos buenos contigo, hoy no será así. – Declaró Ian mientras Spencer asentía.

Kai y Tala no dijeron nada, por el bien del torneo esperaban que su avance fuera algo sobresaliente.

Luego de dejar la cocina recogida como siempre, el equipo completo fue hacia el plato de entrenamiento, Silke se sentía mejor gracias al desayuno, pero esperaba impresionarlos para que no se prolongara la batalla, pudiera darse un baño y acostarse el resto de la tarde para llegar bien descansada a Italia.

-Muy bien, estoy lista. – Indicó colocando a Gekiryu en su lanzador, con una sola mano apuntaba la luger hacia el centro del beyestadio.

Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, solo se pusieron en guardia y dieron la oportunidad a Silke de ser quien contara.

-¡3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – Gritó firme al momento en que todos disparaban sus blades en el centro intentando golpear a Gekiryu.

Silke volvió a jugar como solía hacerlo, justo como se acomodaba mejor, los cinco rusos rodearon a Gekiryu por algunos instantes antes de impactarlo, descubriendo que la defensa de la beyluchadora había sido canalizada de una forma más eficiente con el nuevo sistema de pistones, por lo que Gekiryu absorbió la fuerza con que lo habían golpeado reflejándola en su contra. Los cinco se vieron alejados momentáneamente, algo que esperaban que pudiese ocurrir, sin embargo las bestias it de los Blitzkriegboys aparecieron, a su vez el blade turquesa emprendió su camino lejos de ellas, consiguiendo que lo persiguieran.

Silke se mantuvo firme, el primer golpe de los cinco consiguió hacer que su cuerpo de inmediato resintiera como si una bocina de muy alto volumen estuviera detrás suyo, haciendo que las altas vibraciones pasaran a través de sí. Tomó un respiro al quitárselos de encima y decidió usar su nuevo ataque tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡Gekiryu! ¡Violet Mist! – Exclamó haciendo que la bestia bit saliera cubriendo la mitad del estadio. Su tamaño y el brillo de sus escamas reflejaba la fuerza y voluntad de Silke, a´si que el drgón rudió con fuerza algo que no detuvo a las otras bestias bit hasta que una pantalla de humo violeta cegó la vista dentro del bey estadio.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Tala poco feliz. – ¿Esto es tu gran ataque? ¡Wolborg! – Tala ordenó a su lobo que siguiera con el ataque a pesar de que no veían lo que pasaba al interior de la nube, sin embargo el blade plateado salió disparado fuera del estadio, aún giraba pero la bestia bit lucía aturdida, no solo por el golpe, algo más había acontecido dentro del territorio de Gekiryu. –¿Pero cómo? – Dijo Tala anonado.

-Va uno y faltan cuatro. – Sonrió Silke.

Kai y Bryan se encontraban fuera de esa nube y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, las bestias bit aladas desplegaron la envergadura y crearon una corriente de aire que disipó el extraño ataque de Gekiryu, sólo para descubrir que el dragón ya no estaba, sólo había un agujero en el piso, además de que Wyborg y Seaborg se encontraban con poco balance, las dos bestias bit se movín con dificultad, como si estuvieran sintiendo mucho dolor, algo que sus dueños podían percibir también.

-¿Te enterraste como siempre no Silke? – Preguntó Bryan convencido de que sabría como terminar la batalla.

-¡Cuidado arriba! – Le dijo Silke señalando al techo de la nave, donde su blade bajaba con gran impulso golpeando a Falborg con el gran peso de Gekiryu, dejando al segundo blade inmóvil en el beyestadio.

-¡¿Qué!? – Exclamó incrédulo Bryan.

Kai se había anticipado a dicha jugada de Silke por lo que había tomado precauciones alejándose del sitio donde Falborg había sido abatido, la alemana no dejaba de ser peligrosa si uno se confiaba de ella, por lo que prefirió guardar la distancia hasta el momento justo.

-¡Seaborg ataca! – Indicó Spencer recuperando velocidad.

-¡Tú también Wyborg! – Dirigió Ian su blade contra Silke, sin embargo ambos se veían muy debilitados, lo que Silke aprovechó para golpearlos con toda la fuerza y sacarlos del estadio.

Silke ya había comenzado a sentirse cansada y agitada, viendo borroso mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, solo quedaba uno, era ahora o nunca.

Kai notaba como su rival se encontraba en las últimas instancias de la batalla, pero por esta vez quería conocer de qué era capaz, después de todo, se trataba de un entrenamiento.

-Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero puedo ver que ya casi se termina la batalla para ti. – Indicó Kai señalando a la chica que respiraba con dificultad, no obstante ella sonrió.

-¡Como dije, estamos listos! ¡Gekiryu! ¡Violet Mist otra vez! – El dragón lanzó su gas contra Dranzer quien de inmediato aleteó para evitar que se le acercara, pero esta vez el ataque sólo era una distracción, inesperadamente de entre el humo Gekiryu apareció dando un fuerte cabezazo al ave de fuego, Kai lo resistió pero el impacto mandó ambos blades hacia afuera del estadio, siendo atrapados por sus respectivos bladers.

-Es estuvo mejor. – Aceptó el bicolor mirando a Silke a quien intentaba moderar su respiración subiendo y bajando los hombros.

-No esperaba ese ataque, de hecho no comprendo bien cómo funciona. – Dijo Tala serio, a pesar de ser una práctica, Silke lo había derrotado con una enorme facilidad.

-Gekiryu posee veneno, nunca lo habíamos usado, ni siquiera sabíamos que efectos tendría, pero a juzgar por lo fácil que los pude eliminar, es una especie de paralizador… - Dijo aún exhausta.

-Wyborg tiene resistencia al veneno, no es fácil que esto le pase, ¿quién es Gekiryu en realidad? – Preguntó calculador, así que el resto de las miradas masculinas se sumaron a él demandando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

-No lo sé. – Dijo más nadie le creyó. – Es en serio, -insistió doblegando su mirada - lo único que sé es que Gekiryu fue comprado en una subasta hace casi cien años por mi tátara-abuelo materno en Japón, y bueno, como Robert heredó a Griffolyon, mi madre decidió darme la reliquia de su familia para emparejar las cosas, es todo lo que sé. – Declaró modesta.

-No deja de ser extraño. – Continuó Bryan alzando las manos, para él esa explicación no era suficiente.

-¿Ese ataque es peligroso, estás segura que puedes controlarlo? – Observó Spencer.

-Descuiden, todo estará bien, y bueno si me disculpan quisiera retirarme, me siento un poco mareada. – Dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras sonreía dulcemente y se dirigía a la salida.

-Aún nos queda todo el día para entrenar. – Recordó Tala.

-No lo creo, yo ya he tenido suficiente. – Respondió Silke despidiéndose con una leve seña de la muñeca. – Me voy a descansar. – Avisó antes de salir por la puerta.

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando entre ellos, no solían ser del tipo que recompensaba el buen trabajo de otros con halagos, aunque en esta ocasión podían hacer una excepción. El desempeño de Silke había sido mucho mayor al 100% en menos de tres días, seguramente Boris la llamaría "prodigio" pero no podían olvidar que ella no era un soldado, si le exigían más podrían correr con la mala suerte de que se fatigara tanto que no pudiera competir en el torneo del sábado, así que olvidándose de ella siguieron con sus respectivos entrenamientos en diferentes partes del complejo.

Silke caminaba muy lento, subiendo de a uno los escalones de piedra sujetándose firmemente del barandal, se sentía mucho peor de lo que les había hecho creer a los demás, pero no podía sentirse más satisfecha de lo que ya se encontraba, si seguía con el buen trabajo, podría vencer a Robert con suma facilidad. Repentinamente cayó de rodillas perdiendo el equilibrio, sintiendo mucho asco y unas espeluznantes ganas de vomitar. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho asustados y un sudor frío desagradable recorrió su espalda.

-¿Es la primera vez que esto te pasa? - Dijo una voz que hablaba en frases cortas y sin tacto escalones abajo.

Esto hizo a Silke levantarse de inmediato retomando la compostura adecuada dejando de lado el malestar que sentía.

-No es nada, estaré bien. – Respondió sin mirar atrás siguiendo lentamente con el camino hacia su habitación.

-Si te esfuerzas demasiado ni siquiera llegarás a la batalla con Robert. – Recordó Kai seriamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – Se volteó hacia él con el semblante curioso. – ¿Hasta dónde llegaste por derrotar a Tyson o a Brooklyn? - Mencionó indagando en las batallas que habían sido televisadas mundialmente.

Kai subió los escalones hasta estar a su altura haciendo frente a sus palabras mirándola con seriedad.

-Yo no moriré por algo así, pero tú… - Con su índice presionó ligeramente el hombro izquierdo de la chica haciéndola apretar sus ojos – …a penas y puedes estar de pie después de esa demostración, ¿cómo esperas prolongar una batalla con Robert? – Le preguntó.

-Porque… tú y yo nos parecemos.- Respondió sonriente pero convencida de lo que decía.

-No nos parecemos en nada. – Gruñó Kai de inmediato.

-¿No? discúlpame entonces, yo pensaba que tú sólo querías demostrarle a Tyson que puedes superarlo, así como yo deseo que mi familia reconozca que yo también haría un buen trabajo siendo la cabeza de los Jürgens -Kai alzó la vista ante dicha declaración por parte de Silke. - en fin, discúlpame por haber confundido las situaciones, sigue con tu entrenamiento.- Concluyó antes de volver sobre sus pisadas.

-Oye. – Llamó Kai su atención haciéndola girar nuevamente, a lo que le lanzó una cajita blanca con algunas letras en ruso.

Silke atrapó el pequeño paquete y leyó el contenido que no se encontraba en el idioma nórdico: "Tetrazepam".

-Tómate una antes de dormir. – Indicó Kai.

-De hecho creo que tomaré dos. – Respondió Silke sin fijarse.

-Con una basta. – Insistió Kai, detestaba decir las cosas más de una vez.

-Descuida, mi madre era doctora – Le dijo, más la mirada indiferente de Kai no desaparecía, tal vez para muchas personas esa medicina era muy fuerte pero prefirió explicarle que no atentaría de ninguna forma contra su persona – escucha, cuando era niña me daban este medicamento, tuve algunos problemas de salud, así que estaré bien, gracias. – Le comentó con comodidad llevándose la caja hacia su habitación.

Kai se dio la vuelta para volver a la práctica, aunque se quedó algo pensativo, incluso en la abadía esa medicina sólo se usaba en casos extremos con los niños para sedarlos o control de ansiedad, pero si Silke insistía en que su madre estaba certificada para dárselo, debía suponer que quizá la alemana tenía resistencia a medicinas más leves.

* * *

Bueno ya estamos a un paso de seguir el torneo a Italia, y esta vez los Blitzkrieg Boys llevan un arma mejorada, por lo que están asegurando su pase a la final desde ya. Espero que les haya gustado y Let it Rip! Les adelanto que el capítulo 20 será muy especial, tanto por que ya se cumplió un año desde que empecé a escribir, como que he llegado tan lejos y es gracias a sus visitas y reviews, así que será un capítulo que le dará una pausa muy divertida a la historia, que espero les agrade.

-Se me olvidaba, esto tenía que estar desde el capítulo antepasado, pero bueno con eso de que publiqué doble creo que se me fue jeje

El nombre de Silke es un nombre alemán que tiene varios significados, cuando buscaba un nombre pare este OC quería que no fuera tan común, así que en una página de "significados de nombre para bebés" hallé que Silke significa "Victoria", algo que me pareció muy adecuado para el personaje y sus deseos de siempre caminar hacia adelante. Si lo buscan en algunos sale que es "luz" o "cielo", pero mi intención era la primera.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Feliz Viernes!**

 **Bueno, pues la vida sigue, volví al trabajo y demoré bastante en actualizar. Mis respetos a los escritores y dibujantes de anime, la realidad es que es muy complejo describir las beybatallas, y el cansancio no ayuda pero el saber que este fic tiene muchas visitas, excelentes reviews y que cada capítulo nos aproxima más al final es motivo suficiente para continuarlo, así que gracias a todos por hacer esto posible, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Por otro lado, quisiera comentarles que mi amiga MaryMishe00 publicó otro fic con su OC y nuevamente como invitadas especiales Silke y Marie Angelique. El nombre del fic es: Recuerdos y Pijamadas léanlo para que sepan más sobre Lela y la beybatalla que tiene contra cierto personaje.**

 _MaryMishe00_

Agradezco mucho tu visita amiga! Tienes toda la razón, Gekiryu guarda demasiados secretos, pero a pesar de ello quiere mucho a Silke y ella siente el mismo cariño por él, así que son un equipo motivado por la amistad que comparten y puedo asegurar que están dispuestos a todo por alcanzar sus objetivos :)

Ya sé que los capítulos cada vez van siendo más largos . ya no sé que hacer respecto a ello. No es mi culpa en serio! Pero bueno, trataré de actualizar más pronto aunque no sean tan largos jeje, creo que de hecho este cap 19 es el más extenso de todos, pero creo que vale la pena por los detalles extra oficiales que agregué, jojo. El cap 20 ya viene en camino, se pondrá interesante, lo prometo jaja.

Creo que Silke tuvo que sacarle la lengua a Kai por que es lo más vulgar que puede hacer, a mi también me dio risa jaja.

Y claro amiga, yo seguiré promocionando tus fics, son muy chistosos, y me gusta como narras, espero que aunque sea difícil o incluso cansado te animes a iniciar tu fic largo, mira cuantos años me llevó a mi empezar a publicar el mío jeje, nunca es demasiado tarde.

Un abrazo Mishi!

 _ivipoe_

Bueno amiga! Ya estamos en Italia! todo preparado para la tercera ronda! Agradezco tus comentarios. También me emociona saber lo de Beyblade Rising, aunque parece que el siguiente capítulo saldrá hasta noviembre, pero ni hablar, a esperar y con la esperanza de que se vuelva anime.

Saludos!

 _ShadowTamerBlack_

Oh! Soy tan feliz de darte una buena lectura! No hay nada que sea más reconfortante para un escritor que saber que entretiene a otros con lo que se le ocurre, gracias Ira!

Es cierto, Silke se está esforzando demasiado, pero fue a una escuela muy difícil y la superó por lo que la perfección es algo que ella siempre pretende alcanzar, aunque carezca del entrenamiento de toda la vida que han llevado sus compañeros intentará alcanzarlos lo más que se pueda.

Al diseñar su régimen de entrenamiento si tuve que pensar muchas cosas y darle lógica al asunto. No creo que los chicos sean hacendosos, pero creo que son muy ordenados. Saben que cada quien haciendo su parte ayudará al equipo a avanzar más pronto en lo que sea necesario, y esto a Silke no le cuesta mucho trabajo, supongo que es un punto para ella, por el contrario su amiga la princesa supongo que pronto hubiera arrojado la toalla jeje.

Ya cada vez falta menos para saber que es Gekiryu, pronto muy pronto todo se sabrá, agradezco tu curiosidad juju.

Eres muy perspicaz amiga! Tienes razón, el ataque de Gekiryu se enfoca tanto en la bestia como en su blader, todo depende de que tanto use Silke, algo que obviamente también la desgasta a ella.

Nuestro Ian creo que podría ser incluso más astuto que el Jefe. No puedo ni imaginar que tantas coas guardadas tenía BioVolt, así que todo puede pasar supongo.

Ira, quería agradecerte por las porras y el apoyo que me diste el otro día que andaba carente de ideas, espero que se hayan logrdo plasmar en este capítulo.

Que lo disfrutes!

 **Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 19! Buena lectura =^w^=**

* * *

Capítulo XIX

Silke entró a su habitación. Se quedó recargada contra la puerta con la vista fija en el suelo, estaba en extremo cansada pero había algo más que la inquietaba, tenía que determinar el momento ideal para usar el ataque Violet Mist, terminar la batalla lo antes posible y no arriesgarse a que los otros jugadores notaran su evidente debilidad. Miró el reloj de pie, apenas pasaban de las nueve de la mañana pero ya le era imposible continuar con el entrenamiento y al día siguiente volverían a hacer el largo viaje hacia el sur de Europa.

Avanzó hasta la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y dejó la medicina que Kai le pasó con el nuevo blade azul. Sentía cada músculo inflamado, lo mejor que podía hacer era sumergirse en un baño de agua fría, ponerse el pijama, tomar un par de pastillas y dormir el resto del día. Aquello que sus compañeros le dijeron sobre el desgaste de energía era comprobable con solo ver a Gekiryu, quien lucía cada vez menos espléndido, esto no dejaba de hacerla sentirse culpable por dormir mientras todos entrenaban pero Kai tenía razón, no estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse de más físicamente, así que comenzó a desvestirse para hacer lo que se proponía.

Tras el helado baño el cual soportó sin queja alguna, su cuerpo se sentía un poco entumido pero con ayuda de ese tratamiento y la medicina debería estar mejor para la noche. Se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas y cuidadosamente abrió las cobijas para recostarse; antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar miró la pulsera dorada. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente, y aún no había encontrado el momento oportuno para abrirla junto con Kai, era increíble tener parte de la evidencia en su muñeca y por una razón u otra dejarlo de lado. Sentía que actualmente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, empezando por Robert a quien conocía perfectamente en su faceta de hermano mayor, serio, responsable, trabajador y protector, sin embargo enfrentarlo como beyluchador era algo totalmente distinto y había cometido una terrible equivocación al haber dado por hecho que Gekiryu era mucho más fuerte que Griffolyon. Finalmente cayó presa del sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar, fue a causa del frío llegado con la noche ya que no había prendido la chimenea antes de ir a dormir. Un poco más recuperada se talló los ojos, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y comprobó cómo su cuerpo volvía a sentirse fuerte. Revisó la hora en el teléfono móvil en medio de la oscuridad. Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que terminó de entrenar, pero podía declarar que se sentía mejor. Aún quería seguir durmiendo pero recordó la discusión de la mañana respecto a las comidas, así que se puso de pie con cuidado, se calzó las pantuflas afelpadas y se dirigió a la cocina con Gekiryu en una mano y su teléfono en la otra.

Afuera en el pasillo todo se encontraba en completo silencio y había empezado a nevar nuevamente. Al pasar cerca de la puerta de la nave escuchó como aún se encontraban beybatallando a pesar de la hora, pero decidió no interrumpir a quien continuara con el arduo trabajo. Llegó a la cocina vacía, prendió la luz y dejo lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa para servirse un bocadillo.

Restaban algunas salchichas estilo Frankfurt que había comprado en el aeropuerto de vuelta a la abadía y dos rebanadas de un pan de caja, por lo que se hizo un sándwich de carnes frías y se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio.

A penas dio la primera mordida y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro debido a lo delicioso que estaba. Dio un mordisco aún mayor disfrutando el sabor de aquel emparedado, extrañamente se sentía más hambrienta que de costumbre, así que al verificar que se encontraba completamente sola, pudo darse el lujo de hacer a un lado sus modales, terminando su cena en un santiamén, a continuación bebió toda el agua para refrescar, y luego de un suspiro de alivio dirigió su atención al teléfono. Se encontraba más tranquila con respecto a la actitud de Johnny por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de revisar el mensaje recibido en la cafetería.

Desplegó lo enviado y un archivo de video comenzó reproducirse, su mirada fue atraída por el sonido de aplausos desde la diminuta pantalla donde había alguien conocido, prestó total atención al video.

Estaba completamente segura de que el muchacho de esa grabación era Kai, solo unos años más joven, pero lucía mucho más serio que de costumbre. Al ir avanzando el video, fue recordando que era algo ya visto alguna vez, pero le había restado importancia. Aquel era el primer campeonato de Beyblade, donde el equipo de su hermano había hecho una apuesta con los Bladebreakers para quitarles su lugar en la final, y dado que no lo habían conseguido, Silke y Marie-Angelique no habían visto el evento en vivo, solo las reseñas en las noticias.

Pero esta vez conocía al beyluchador en cuestión, por lo que esperó a ver lo que acontecía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con los PPB All Stars, los cuatro jugadores al mismo tiempo. Curiosa en lo que haría Kai a continuación, observó como uno a uno los fue derrotando con tremenda facilidad gracias a una bestia bit que lucía igual a Dranzer pero en tono negro, y lo más impresionante fue que después de haber concluido la batalla les quitó sus bestias bit a los bladers americanos mientras se burlaba de ellos de forma cruel.

El video se terminó y Silke se estiró contra el respaldo de la silla reflexionando lo que había visto dejando el teléfono a un lado. Sólo su mirada ámbar se posó sobre Gekiryu. Se levantó para servirse un poco más de agua, pero se sobresaltó soltando el vaso a causa del silencioso Kai que estaba justo detrás de ella, teniendo que hacer algunos malabares para que el frágil contenedor no se le cayera de las manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Indagó acusador el bicolor ante lo evidente.

-Estoy cenando. – Dijo ella con total naturalidad pasando a un costado suyo yendo hacia uno de los garrafones de agua con el vaso intacto.

-Creí que no tenías señal. – Dijo tomando el teléfono admirando el video pausado. – Vaya, lo mandó tu querido Johnny. – Observó con una sonrisa satisfactoria al haberla pescado con las manos en la masa.

-Me lo envió cuando estábamos en Escocia y Johnny no es "mi querido". – Le dijo antes de tomar un poco más de agua.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te envía esto? – Le preguntó sin rodeos con el celular aún en la mano.

Silke se recargó contra la barra de trabajo en el perímetro de la cocina, con el vaso vacío hasta la mitad.

-Él espera que me asuste, es muy infantil de su parte. – Respondió con una sonrisa compasiva.

Kai soltó una risita sarcástica. – ¿Entonces no lo estás? –

-¿Debería? – Preguntó pasiva y algo sorprendida como si no comprendiera el peligro.

-Sí que eres ingenua, por ahora puedes estar tranquila pero después del torneo acabaré contigo. – Declaró divertido dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento pero sigo pensando que no eres tan malo como quieres parecer. – Dijo tomando otro sorbo.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso? – Le cuestionó restándole atención.

–De ser así no hubieras fallado al tirarme desde el techo de la iglesia. – Consideró con seguridad.

\- No tientes a tu suerte, no me conoces y si me provocas no lo contarás – Amenazó antes de retirarse.

Silke permaneció de pie con media sonrisa en los labios, no importaba lo rudo que él se comportara, era una persona digna de admirar por su perseverancia y disciplina, lo que había visto en el video no reflejaba más que una pequeña parte de su verdadera personalidad.

La castaña se quedó unos minutos más en la cocina, lavó sus platos, los secó y guardó dejando el espacio nuevamente impecable. Tomó su blade y el teléfono para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar el resto de la noche preparándose para el viaje del día siguiente.

A la hora de salida, los seis integrantes del equipo ya se encontraban en el helicóptero, aunque por esta vez Ian llevaba su equipo de reparación de beyblade y Kai un pequeño equipaje con la laptop dentro. Ya era necesario hacer la inspección a la USB de Silke, por lo que lo harían en Roma de una buena vez. El rutinario viaje al aeropuerto de Moscú, la compra de boletos y el abordaje comenzaban a volverse aburridos, pero no podían arriesgarse a permanecer en lugares visibles hasta conocer al verdadero enemigo que los acechaba desde las sombras.

La tarde del viernes llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional Leonardo Da Vinci, aunque extrañamente al salir a los pasillos principales del edificio no vieron fanáticos, cámaras, reporteros y ciertamente tampoco había un chofer de la BBA aguardando por ellos. Todos caminaban detrás de Tala, hasta que Kai llamó la atención del equipo al alejarse del grupo. El bicolor se aproximó hasta un muro de anuncios donde había una pancarta del Torneo Europeo de Beyblade pero tenía una etiqueta puesta sobre el itinerario de las rondas.

La primera vuelta se había llevado a cabo en Montecarlo, la segunda en Edimburgo, la cuarta en París y la quinta en Berlín, pero se suponía que la tercera sería en Roma, sin embargo había una etiqueta pegada sobre el nombre de la capital italiana.

-¿Nápoles? – Preguntó molesto Bryan.

Tala suspiró. –Seguramente notificaron a los equipos en la semana, y como nos encontramos alejados de todo nunca pudimos enterarnos. –

-¡Y ahora habrá que ir por nuestra cuenta hasta Nápoles! – Se quejó Bryan insistente.

-Estaremos bien, Nápoles está a un par de horas de aquí, tomaremos un autobús y llegaremos antes del anochecer. – Propuso Silke, aunque Bryan siguió molesto por la mala organización de la BBA.

-Pero no entiendo por qué cambiar en pocos días el torneo de lugar. – Inquirió Ian.

-¿Silke, alguna idea? – Preguntó Spencer mientras se dirigían a un extremo del aeropuerto donde se encontraban los autobuses de distintas compañías.

-Incluso a mí me parece extraño, Enrique es excéntrico y le gusta llamar la atención pero no comprendo porque modificar el programa. – Respondió sin pista alguna.

El Hiwatari nuevamente pagó los pasajes de todos, y abordaron de inmediato un autobús típico de la región que se dirigía a la bella ciudad de Nápoles. Los chicos se distribuyeron en parejas para ocupar tres filas de asientos, colocando el diminuto equipaje en los compartimientos sobre sus cabezas. Silke y Bryan se sentaron primero seguidos de Ian y Spencer, Kai y Tala iban en la última fila, y así pasaron las dos horas en compañía de una dramática película italiana de la que Bryan no dejaba de mofarse mencionándole a Silke una y otra vez lo falsas que eran las lágrimas de la actriz, a lo que la alemana solo correspondía riendo con simpatía, pues creía que el ruso tenía razón, aunque Spencer se veía un poco ofendido dado que a él le parecía una verdadera obra de arte.

El sol ya se veía en el horizonte cuando llegaron a la terminal de Nápoles, una ciudad que en fin de semana luce muy animada por donde se le mire. Las luces artificiales ya iluminaban tenuemente la provincial metrópoli y los grupos de amigos que salen a divertirse el viernes por la noche se hacían notar con facilidad. Pero el grupo ruso de beyblade sólo tenía una cosa en mente, arribar a un hotel lejos de todo aquel tumulto.

Para su sorpresa una chica de uniforme gris con el logo de la BBA sobre su pecho se encontraba detrás de un mostrador junto al único acceso de la terminal y comenzó a hacerles señas a penas los divisó para que se aproximaran.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Nápoles, los estábamos esperando ya que no pudimos localizarlos en toda la semana nos alegra que hayan llegado sin problemas. –

-Señorita se que no es su responsabilidad pero es una falta de respeto a los beyluchadores cambiar el sitio del encuentro sin previo aviso. – Se quejó Tala.

-Lo lamento en verdad pero la política de la BBA dice que por causas de fuerza mayor ese tipo de cambios pueden permitirse. En fin, aquí está la dirección del hotel reservado para ustedes y un aviso de último minuto. – Tras concluir la chica entregó una carta cerrada con el logo oficial del deporte.

Tala recibió el sobre junto con una tarjeta del hotel correspondiente.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más? – Preguntó servicial.

-No, eso sería todo. – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de retomar el camino hasta la salida seguido por su grupo.

Afuera esperaron por un taxi lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos juntos y en pocos minutos estuvieron en una colina con un hotel pintoresco al cual ingresaron y solicitaron los cuartos reservados, así que el empleado dio dos llaves y tuvieron que separarse en un par de grupos, sin embargo antes de ingresar a sus habitaciones el capitán los hizo esperar hasta abrir el aviso que les habían mandado.

-"Estimados beyluchadores, con motivo de la inauguración del nuevo Beyestadio Neptunus se les solicita presentarse con ropa adecuada para la ocasión, no se permitirá la entrada a aquellos equipos que no usen traje de baño."- La voz de Tala sonaba inconforme con lo que leía, al igual que los rostros del equipo ruso.

-¿Qué tenemos que usar qué? - Preguntó Bryan fastidiado por la idea.

-¿Podrías permitirme el documento? – Solicitó Silke al capitán quien se lo pasó de inmediato.

La alemana leyó y releyó el papel membretado y tras algunos minutos suspiró aliviada.

-No hay ninguna cláusula que estipule que nos puedan eliminar de la ronda por no cumplir este "requisito". – Dijo restándole importancia al papel.

-¿Entonces por qué lo escribirían? – Preguntó Ian algo preocupado.

-Reconozco este tipo de redacción, fue Enrique quien decretó esta tontería. – Respondió Silke con certeza, estaba de acuerdo con su equipo, por nada del mundo usaría un bañador frente a un gran público.

-El italiano es un pervertido ¿no? – Sonrió Kai hacia la chica con respecto a su amigo.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – Respondió Silke a Kai con sarcasmo dedicándole una divertida sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que ambos tenían un punto en común.

-Bueno, ya que haremos caso omiso a esto, nos vemos en la mañana para dirigirnos al beyestadio. – Dijo Tala pasando cerca de un botecito de basura que se encontraba en una esquina del pasillo, deshaciéndose del documento para abrir el cuarto de la izquierda.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer se miraron entre ellos y el más alto abrió la puerta de la derecha siendo seguido por los dueños de Falborg y Wyborg. Entre tanto, Kai y Silke entraron detrás de Tala.

La habitación era sencilla con tres camas individuales, un pequeño escritorio, un clóset, un mini bar y la puerta del baño con un balconcito entre las camas. Silke se sentía muy acalorada con toda la ropa invernal que llevaba pero aguantaba sin quejarse respecto a ello siguiendo el ejemplo de su equipo, así que se limitó a acercarse al frigobar, tras abrirlo tomó un agua mineralizada y se dirigió hasta el balcón, aunque la actividad de Kai la detuvo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó al notar como el ruso colocaba la laptop sobre el escritorio.

-Estoy cansado, lo haremos mañana. – Determinó y se fue a recostar a una cama en el extremo del cuarto.

Tala se encontraba sentado en la cama de en medio, ajustando unas piezas de su lanzador, así que Silke salió al balcón para degustar su bebida. Afuera había una sola silla de madera estilo retro, así que la chica tomó asiento y disfrutó la burbujeante y refrescante sensación de la botellita de vidrio que tenía entre las manos. Sólo dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre las luces de la costa, donde a lo lejos podía distinguirse una estructura iluminada mar adentro. El Estadio Neptunus era un proyecto conocido para Silke, pero no sabía que ya se hubiera concluido, seguro Enrique había aumentado el número de trabajadores para que lo terminasen y poder estrenar un nuevo recinto para ese campeonato.

El pensar en el día siguiente la emocionaba, había progresado tanto con Gekiryu que estaba segura de poder vencer a Robert si le tocaba en la próxima ronda, aunque por otro lado de no ser así también sería una prueba para mejorar su rendimiento y tratar de finalizar la batalla con mayor rapidez.

Las luces de su cuarto se apagaron a sus espaldas, aunque ella decidió permanecer unos minutos más dejando que el viento salado jugara con su cabello. Nuevamente sentía todo ese poder y confianza en sí misma.

o*o*o*

Cerca de la bahía de Nápoles con el Monte Vesubio de fondo, había un gran escándalo entre cientos de aficionados que se apretujaban para ver pasar sobre una alfombra dorada a los equipos de beyluchadores desfilar conforme iban llegando. Aquello era muy similar a la entrega de premios cinematográficos pero era mejor aún ya que los beyluchadores podían acercarse a sus fanáticos, tomarse fotografías con ellos, firmar posters, playeras, lanzadores, beyblades y en lugar de usar vestuarios de gala, se encontraban mostrando sus encantos con bañadores de todos tamaños y colores, representando un poco la cultura de sus países.

Era imposible no ver que algo muy grande sucedía, ya que las calles aledañas se encontraban cerradas, había patrullas protegiendo el perímetro y cinco helicópteros filmando desde las alturas. Algunos reporteros de grandes cadenas deportivas habían tenido la suerte de poder entrevistar a los equipos desde la alfombra dorada y realizar close-ups con la cámara para la televisión internacional.

Definitivamente el mayor atractivo del día eran las chicas de los equipos con sensuales trajes de baño que resaltaban sus atributos femeninos. Las australianas obtenían la mayor atención de las cámaras debido a que Tami era una famosa surfista ganadora de varios concursos internacionales de dicho deporte, y los noticiarios se peleaban por entrevistarla llevando un traje de baño deportivo de dos piezas en color azul marino, mostrando un abdomen firme y atlético, al igual que Kirrily quien usaba un traje de una sola pieza con mangas largas para no quemarse los brazos con el sol. Ambas chicas vestían el escudo de su equipo sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo y los varones usaban pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas con diseños y colores deportivos.

En una zona central de la alfombra, White Tiger X y PPB All Starz se habían encontrado, por lo que las cámaras no desaprovecharon el momento de tomarles fotografías desde todos los ángulos juntos, en especial a Emily y Mariah. La americana vestía un bikini con rayas rojas y blancas en la prenda inferior y la mitad de la superior, y sobre el lado derecho de su busto la prenda iba estampada con estrellas blancas sobre un fondo azul. Mariah por su parte, usaba un traje de dos piezas pero con detalles de flores de loto y muchos listones que caían por su espalda. Los chicos del equipo americano llevaban distintos diseños cortos y largos en sus prendas de vestir, pero la bandera americana siempre aparecía de forma sutil, mientras que los chinos usaban el mismo tipo de short hasta la mitad del muslo en diversos colores.

Half Moon se encontraban al final de la línea mientras conversaban con una cadena muy importante de los Emiratos Árabes, el capitán Aos que llevaba un pantalón completo en tonos vinos que hacían juego con el resto de sus compañeros varones daba toda la información que le solicitaban, y Kahina se entretenía un metro atrás siendo objeto de cientos de flashes que la retrataban una y otra vez con su traje de baño de una sola pieza en colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos con zonas abiertas sobre e ombligo y a los costados del mismo. Sus ojos bicolor resaltaban sobre su rostro ligeramente broncedo con un elegante velo traslúcido que coronaba su cabeza.

Latin Blast firmaba con emoción diversos artículos de sus fanáticos, algo nuevo para ellos, ya que el hacer que sus países fueran reconocidos en tierras lejanas los motivaba seguir con el buen desempeño. Los jóvenes usaban trajes de baño hasta la mitad de sus piernas, cada uno llevando la bandera de su país correspondiente, y Nikté no solo captaba las miradas de lentes profesionales, sino que muchos de sus fans se tomaban selfies con ella y su encantador traje negro completo con flores de vivos colores que resaltaban entre las lentejuelas oscuras, dejando ver su espalda a travez de una delicada red negra.

Los Majestics sin embargo no se veían por ninguna parte, seguro ellos ya se encontraban directamente dentro del estadio.

Finalmente Tyson y su equipo eran los que avanzaban con mayor lentitud ya que el campeón se dejaba entrevistar por cada reportero que se le acercaba, alentando la marcha, algo que incomodaba un poco a Hillary, que usaba un lindo traje azul pastel con moños y también era presa de muchos paparazis. Kenny portaba un short a las rodillas y una sudadera para no quemarse la espalda, mientras que Tyson y Daichí usaban el mismo tipo de traje de largo mediano en rojo con tiras azules sobre de ellos, aunque Hiro había optado por un traje completo de estilo deportivo en color plata y azul obscuro.

Para cuando arribó, el equipo ruso se mostró tan serio como siempre incluyendo a la alemana quien no dedicó una sola sonrisa a las cámaras que los enfocaban un poco decepcionados. Todos cuchicheaban a cerca del único grupo que no llevaba sus bañadores puestos, a diferencia de los otros que daban trabajo extra a los paparazis, en especial las chicas. El grupo no se detuvo para saludar a ningún fanático de su equipo, a pesar de que coreaban sus nombres mientras pasaban ignorándolos.

Indiferentes, los seis se dirigieron al final de la alfombra dorada donde aguardaban una pareja de parte del staff quienes dieron la bienvenida y entregaron unas llaves al capitán, caminaron sobre el muelle de madera y llegaron hasta donde había siete lanchas de diferentes colores cada una con un logo distintivo del equipo al cual pertenecían. Al encontrar el suyo Ian tomó el control del bote color blanco con franjas deportivas plateadas y los cinco pasajeros tomaron lugar en los asientos a los costados.

El ruso dio marcha hacia el frente y el viaje inició hacia el coliseo de beyblade alejándose de la ruta de los ferris que transportaban decenas de pasajeros una y otra vez desde tierra firme hacia el estadio mar adentro.

La brisa era húmeda y fresca, sin duda se disfrutaría más con ropas menos abrigadoras que aquellas portadas por los Blitzkrieg Boys, pero ninguno de ellos mostraba inconveniente contra el brillante sol que los asechaba.

-Oye enano, tenemos solo unos kilómetros antes de llegar, hazlo interesante. – Retó Bryan al navegante quien sonrió divertido y aumentó la velocidad de la embarcación.

Silke nunca había estado en una lancha a motor que fuera a esa alta velocidad, pero confiaba en las habilidades de sus compañeros de equipo, así que se entretuvo mirando a lo lejos el bello mar azul.

De pronto fueron alcanzados por una lancha color negra con motivos dorados que parecía estar a punto de impactarlos por lo que Ian tuvo que volantear violentamente para esquivar el inminente choque. En el proceso Silke quien iba distraída cayó por la borda al mismo tiempo que Kai se lanzaba por ella y la lancha los dejaba atrás.

-¡Regresa! ¡Kai y Silke cayeron! – Ordenó Tala de inmediato.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, cuando Silke abrió los ojos se encontró pegada contra el pecho de Kai quien le sostenía con fuerza en alto la mano izquierda. La alemana lo miró incrédula y sorprendida por aquello, dudaba que alguien que puede empujar a otra persona desde una azotea sea capaz de lanzarse al mar para salvarla.

-¡Pero qué descuidada eres! – Le regañó severamente sin dejarla bajar su mano. – ¡Por poco y perdemos la pista! – Dijo refiriéndose a la valiosa pulsera que la chica llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

Silke se sorprendió por los rápidos reflejos de Kai, la USB fue lo último que pasó por su mente en dicho momento, ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias a su compañero debido a la impresión.

La lancha se aproximó lentamente en reversa hasta ellos para que pudieran subir con mayor facilidad.

-Toma la pulsera y ponla dentro de la caja de repuestos, ahí estará segura. – Pidió Silke a Tala antes de que algo más pasara.

El ruso se hincó para poder retirarla de su mano y posteriormente colocarla donde la alemana había indicado.

-Ian… -Dijo Silke aun flotando en medio del mar mediterráneo luego de que Kai la soltara. – ¿Podrías ayudarme? – Solicitó a su compañero quien se aproximó hasta ella ofreciendo su mano.

A penas la tomó, cayó en cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Silke entonces lo jaló con ambas manos y lo tiró también al agua.

Ian salió después de haber caído de cabeza al mar reclamándole a la chica.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Preguntó molesto.

-¡Tú venías conduciendo muy rápido y por eso caí, es tu culpa por imprudente! – Respondió dirigiéndose hasta la lancha nuevamente. – ¡Bryan! – Le llamó al segundo más alto aproximando su mano hasta él pidiendo su ayuda.

-¿Tú crees que caeré ante eso? – Preguntó divertido alzando una ceja.

-Oh vamos… ¿en serio crees que yo podría jalarte? – Dijo ingenua obviando la diferencia de tamaño, peso y fuerza entre ellos.

-Tienes razón - pensó Bryan relajándose mientras se arrodillaba aproximando su diestra para sujetarla. Cuando fue así, una segunda mano se sujetó con fuerza de la suya y los ojos de Bryan reaccionaron cuando Kai y Silke lo jalaron también hacia el mar consiguiendo que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones.

-¡Kai! ¡Pero como te atreves! – Se quejó Bryan a penas al sacar la cara del agua.

-Si tú no lo hubieras alentado nada de esto habría pasado. – Se defendió Kai.

Silke subió por si misma a la embarcación demostrando que en realidad no necesitaba ninguna ayuda dejando a Bryan e Ian aún en el mar flotando mientras exprimía su largo cabello castaño.

Inesperadamente la misma lancha que los había hecho caer se acercó prudentemente a unos metros de ellos y un grupo de jóvenes ligeramente bronceados entablaron una conversación a distancia.

-¿Por qué tan amargados heladitos? – Se burló Badram. – ¿A caso no sabían que para este evento se requiere ropa para nadar? –

-Les hicimos un favor, deberían agradecérnoslo. – Replicó Haizam.

-Ay no… miren, ¡creo que arruinamos su cabello! – Dijo Kahina mofándose de Silke.

Los cinco rusos y la alemana no hicieron más que dirigir miradas frías sin responder a la agresión.

-¿Por qué la cara de pocos amigos? Ah… son tan aburridos, vámonos de aquí, nuestro público nos esperan -Dijo el capitán Aos.

La lancha de Half Moon se retiró y los Blitzkrieg Boys determinaron que "esa" era la guerra.

-Eso fue mucho más que descortés, esa chica lo pagará caro. – Dijo Silke con un tono de voz atemorizante.

El resto de los muchachos no dijo nada, sentían lo mismo que Silke pero con palabras mucho menos elegantes, así que permanecieron en silencio mientras se reincorporaban en el bote. Cuando todos estuvieron arriba Tala tomó el mando de la embarcación y retomó el curso hacia el estadio.

Conforme se acercaban pudieron divisar unos arcos que indicaban con un llamativo letrero en oro la entrada de los beyluchadores así que ingresaron entre dos estatuas de gladiadores con motivos marinos para poder desembarcar en el área que les correspondía.

En el muelle del estadio fueron los últimos en llegar. Se bajaron cuatro de ellos completamente mojados, y peor aún las ropas invernales absorbían demasiada agua y pesaban bastante, ninguno de los miembros del staff se atrevió a decir nada, ya que los seis lucían con cara de pocos amigos, en especial Silke que se caracterizaba por ser la más amable del grupo y ahora lucía intimidante. Caminaron con el maletín de repuestos siendo llevado por Spencer para buscar su palco cuando se toparon con una melena rubia acompañada de siete sirvientas con algunos paquetes en las manos.

-¡Silke! ¿Pero qué te pasó? – Se extrañó una Marie-Angelique que portaba un lindo bikini rosado con mucha pedrería elegante que resaltaba sus atributos en cada curva, acompañado de alpargatas rojas a quien no le importaba atraer las miradas masculinas del equipo de su amiga.

-Ah… un pequeño incidente. – Dijo con la voz apagada. – ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los Majestics? El torneo no tardará en dar inicio. – Le recordó.

-Ay, no te preocupes por eso, primero habrá una presentación de nado sincronizado y una pasarela de modelos de Milán, tal vez en media hora inicie la tercera ronda, pero de hecho vine a buscarte. –

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Se extrañó la castaña.

-Bueno, yo sabía que te negarías a usar un traje de baño, así que cuando me enteré de esta ronda no pude evitar diseñar un hermoso bañador estilo romano para ti. –

Silke sonreía nerviosa. – Eso no será necesario ya que… - titubeaba intentando zafarse de aquello a toda costa.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Interrumpió su amiga de inmediato. – No puedes salir así, esa ropa tardará horas en secarse, debes verte bien para el show. – Insistió.

-Ah… hehe… lo haría pero como ves parte de mi equipo está mojado, si ellos salen con esa ropa yo haré lo mismo. – Dijo segura que con aquello la princesa desistiría.

-No te preocupes, a tus amigos "los vagos" también les hice uno. – Respondió cruzándose de brazos incómoda con aquello.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Se sorprendió aún más la castaña.

-¡Tienen que combinar contigo y hacerte resaltar! – Obvió su amiga.

-No hace falta que se moleste, no nos pondremos nada. – Intervino Tala con firmeza teniendo un poco de amabilidad con la rubia, sólo por ser amiga de Silke.

Marie-Angelique solo dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga. – Es en serio… - Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-S… sí… me temo que él es el capitán… – Dijo Silke intentando no herir los sentimientos de su amiga a quien los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos.

La princesa bajó la mirada y comenzó a gimotear mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza los pliegues de su bañador llamando la atención de los rusos. Ante un inminente berrinche Silke cambió de opinión de inmediato.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Los usaremos! – Dijo con rapidez la alemana.

-¡Desde luego que no Silke! – Le contestó Tala a lo que la castaña le hizo frente.

-Dijiste que éramos un equipo, hasta me hiciste ingerir esa enorme cantidad de comida al igual que el resto, ¿estamos juntos en esto? ¿O no? – Intercedió con seriedad mirando primero a Tala y luego al resto del equipo severamente.

Tala reaccionó inconforme pero ella tenía razón. Tras algunos segundos de reconsiderarlo accedió.

-Está bien… pero que no sea nada ridículo. – Aceptó incómodo, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de tomar esa decisión a pesar de las caras inconformes de sus compañeros, en especial de Kai que no sabía si la rubia era mucho más detestable que la misma Silke.

-¿Lo escuchaste Marie-Angelique? ¿Dónde están los trajes? – Preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! – La princesa alzó la cara con una expresión totalmente distinta llena de emoción, demostrando que todo ese espectáculo había sido solo un chantaje, algo que sorprendió a los rusos pero no a Silke por supuesto.

La rubia aplaudió dos veces y sus damas de compañía se aproximaron hasta ellos llevándose una a cada jugador a unos vestidores cercanos, y posteriormente ayudándolos a retirarse las pesadas ropas mientras les entregaban a cada uno el paquete con su respectivo uniforme. Kai se veía inconforme aunque al ver el tamaño de la bolsa notó que no se trataba de unos pequeños pantalones por lo que decidió dar una oportunidad y ver que le había tocado.

En un vestidor distinto, dos chicas vestían y peinaban a Silke siguiendo las instrucciones de Marie-Angelique.

Minutos después ya se encontraban los cinco reunidos. No estaba tan mal aquella ropa, no era vergonzosa y parecía que la rubia realmente tenía talento con las prendas. Los cinco rusos usaban trajes de cuerpo completo de color negro, de aspecto deportivo, muy a su estilo. Cada uno llevaba algunos diseños en rayas en colores desde el blanco, gris, verde botella, azul marino, hasta el rojo obscuro, aditamentos para colocar su lanzador y blade y algunos accesorios como rodilleras y hombreras que los hacía lucir peligrosos, como si estuvieran a punto de emprender una misión militar.

-¡Bueno, debo decir que esto me gusta! – Exclamó Bryan mirándose en un cristal cercano que lo reflejaba.

-Al menos tiene donde colocar mi blade.- Dijo Spencer despreocupado ocupando el compartimiento detrás de su cintura.

-Yo sigo sin comprender la razón de esto. – Se cruzó Ian de brazos.

-¡No puedo salir con esto! - Se quejó Silke desde su vestidor llamando la atención de los otros.

-¡Pero luces encantadora! – Reprochó la voz de la rubia.

Silke apareció detrás de una puerta luciendo un elegante bañador blanco de una sola pieza con un solo tirante que caía detrás de su espalda y era sujetado por una concha marina dorada al frente. Su cabello había sido peinado al estilo antiguo en un moño alto con una corona de flores blancas y llevaba unas sandalias de tacón color paja delicadamente atadas con cordones hasta sus rodillas. Su piel no lucía imperfección alguna, ni un lunar, ni mucho menos el rastro del sol y afortunadamente las lesiones del entrenamiento se habían desvanecido.

Silke tenía la cara roja, detestaba que alguien además de ella viera su cuerpo, y no solo lo haría frente a su equipo o el público, sino ante una audiencia internacional en vivo. De inmediato alzó la vista incómoda hacia los chicos señalándolos maleducadamente con el índice.

-¡¿Por qué a todos ellos les toca el traje completo de buzo y yo tengo que usar esto?! – Se quejó de inmediato con la rubia encogiéndose incómoda ante la situación.

-Ay Silke, sabes bien que la mayoría de las personas son superficiales y luego de que todo el mundo te vea con este traje de baño podremos subastarlo para los niños huérfanos, piensa en ellos ¿sí? – Insistió la rubia suplicante juntando sus palmas mientras abría unos ojos enormes como su fuera un cachorro abandonado.

Silke detestaba esa miradita de su amiga, no podía negarle nada cuando usaba sus preciosas armas zafiro contra ella.

-Está bien… lo haré. – Mencionó Silke resignada con las mejillas aún enrojecidas, cuando decidió poner mayor atención en la llamativa ropa de sus compañeros y algo nuevo vino a su mente. –Oye Marie-Angelique… ¿cómo conseguiste sus medidas? – Preguntó la alemana pensativa al notar lo bien que ajustaban lo trajes de los chicos en ellos que también se hicieron la misma pregunta.

-¡Ay! Fue muy fácil, solo tuve que darle una insignificante suma de dinero al dulce abuelito de ese chico y me envió de inmediato todas las especificaciones. – Dijo sonriente señalando a Kai impresionando a Silke pero por sobre todo a los chicos quienes solo pudieron suponer de cuanto había sido esa mínima suma.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer se sobresaltaron al escuchar la respuesta, ya que la princesa parecía hacer sus negocios como si ellos fueran simples objetos, de la misma forma en que el anciano Hiwatari lo hacía.

Tala y Kai se lanzaron una mirada rápida. Voltaire no daría su información de una forma tan "altruista", esta pequeña travesura por parte de la rubia seguro les costaría más adelante.

De pronto el sonido del altavoz los interrumpió.

O*O*O

-Atención a todos los presentes, está por iniciar la tercera etapa del torneo mundial de Beyblade. Última llamada. – Dijo una voz femenina con acento mediterráneo.

O*O*O

\- Haré que sequen su ropa para que la dejen lista en su sala privada cuando concluya la ronda del día de hoy. Te estaré viendo desde el palco de los Majestics, ¡buena suerte! – Deseó Marie-Angelique emocionada, para luego pasar orgullosamente frente a los rusos seguida de sus siete sirvientas.

-Vayamos entonces, hay un asunto pendiente con Half Moon – Recordó la alemana olvidando la vergüenza tomando la cabeza del grupo hacia los palcos con su lanzador preparado en la mano.

O*O*O

El estadio era una réplica moderna del coliseo de roma lleno de columnas y arcos entre las gradas y palcos. Los colores dominantes eran blancos con verde esmeralda y detalles de hojas de olivo y acanto doradas. El estadio se abría hacia el cielo y en lugar de arena, había una enorme alberca rústica que comunicaba de manera subterránea con el mediterráneo que rodeaba el recinto.

Las presentaciones de moda que abrieron el evento ya habían concluido, y hasta el último asiento se encontraba ocupado. Todos los equipos ya estaban en sus asientos y desde una estratégica posición donde se encontraba un palco de aspecto antiguo con telares rojos con el sigilo de Amphilyon marcado en hilo de oro, sentado como todo un emperador romano se hallaba Enrique coronado con una guirnalda dorada de olivos sobre su rubia cabellera, una capa roja cubría su espalda desnuda y un bañador platino le vestía hasta las rodillas. A su lado se encontraba el resto de su equipo disfrutando de tener el palco más extravagante de todo el estadio con trajes de baño elegantes y dignos de una pasarela acompañados de la princesa con su adorable e invaluable bikini.

Enrique hizo una seña con la mano y DJ vestido con un diminuto calzoncillo que tenía al frente el logo de la BBA yacía de pie sobre un piso flotante al centro, así que dio por iniciado el tercer sábado del torneo mundial de beyblade.

O*O*O

-¡Buongiorno Nápoles! – Exclamó Jazzman con su contagioso entusiasmo en italiano. -¿Quieren ver a los beyluchadores? ¡No los escucho! – Dijo provocando gritos emocionados que retumbaban en el estadio. –El día de hoy nos encontramos en un momento muy importante, ya que estamos a la mitad del torneo, y los puntos que ganen o pierdan hoy se verán reflejados en aquellos equipos que estén más cerca de la final en cuestión de puntaje. ¡Y sin más preámbulos, demos inicio al primer combate individual acompañados de este magnífico sol que nos recibe a todos para más Let It Rip! -

El público comenzó a aplaudir y en una de las pantallas gigantes muy bien disimuladas entre columnas jónicas, apareció el círculo dividido en ocho piezas, cada una con un logo por equipo. Dos luces recorrieron los ocho nombres y hasta detenerse sobre PPB All Starz y White Tiger X.

Los beyluchadores bajaron de sus palcos hasta la enorme piscina. Y Lee fue el primero en dirigirse a la arena sobre un camino flotante hasta una base circular para encontrarse con Emily en la primera batalla que se llevaba a cabo sobre un bey-estadio clásico flotando en medio del agua a casi diez metros de distancia de ambos beyluchadores. Para cuando finalizó, el capitán chino había sucumbido ante la ventaja que la bestia bit de la americana tenía al encontrarse rodeados de agua, y sin previo aviso el piso debajo suyo se inclinó rápidamente tirando al jugador al mar filtrado.

-¡Lee! – Exclamó Mariah cuando Ray se aproximó de un salto para ayudar a su amigo a salir del agua.

O*O*O

-¡Emily es la ganadora! ¿Ya ven por qué pedíamos el traje de baño? – Preguntó Jazzman al público que se divertía con aquel "castigo" al perdedor, algo que a ningún beyluchador le hizo gracia alguna, pero finalmente el deporte era entretenimiento por lo que no podían hacer nada al respecto salvo ganar para no firmar una sentencia mojada.

O*O*O

En el palco de los europeos, Enrique se divertía como un niño pequeño en un show del circo, incluso sus compañeros hicieron una mueca desaprobatoria respecto al castigo de pésimo gusto.

-Espero que no vayas a terminar cayendo en tu propia trampa Enrique, sería muy humillante. – Dijo Johnny cansado de la risa tonta del italiano.

-Pues yo solo espero que Kirrily vuelva a perder… ¡si sabes a lo que me refiero! – Susurró con un toque de perversión.

-¡Eres un degenerado Enrique! – Regañó Marie-Angelique siendo ignorada olímpicamente por el amigo de su prometido.

-No le prestes atención, ya sabes cómo goza de llamar la atención. – Dijo Oliver a su princesa un poco cansado de la actitud de su amigo.

Robert sin embargo no dijo nada. Estaba muy concentrado mirando a Silke desde lejos. Si ella llegaba a perder, tendría un escarmiento bien merecido.

O*O*O

Desde su palco, Silke apreciaba de brazos cruzados al italiano mofarse una y otra vez.

-¡Ash! ¡Ese Enrique es un completo inmaduro! ¡Por eso quería que todos usáramos trajes de baño! – Se quejó Silke avergonzada por los caprichos de su amigo quien la superaba un par de años en edad y se comportaba como un pequeño malcriado.

-Te dije que era un pervertido. – Agregó Kai mientras veía la siguiente batalla cuando Mariah caía al agua también.

Las rondas pasaron una tras otra, con bladers mojándose luego de que sus blades quedaban inmóviles o caían dentro del agua sin posibilidad de salir a la superficie. Lo que para los jugadores era degradante, para las cámaras era un festín, así como para el público que solo deseaba ver más sangre, por decirlo figuradamente.

En la última ronda de batallas individuales, los dioses romanos les sonrieron a los rusos, ya que la pantalla anunciaba al equipo árabe como su próximo rival. Sin perder más tiempo, los seis llegaron hasta el plato y Silke se adelantó a su capitán.

-Las damas primero ¿Da O*O? – Afirmó lo último en ruso con voz mandona, dispuesta con su lanzador cargado, por lo que su petición no parecía estar sujeta a discusión.

-Adelante, pero recuerda que con cada minuto extra que pases en el plato, los otros jugadores podrán analizar tus debilidades. – Aconsejó Tala frívolo, ya que conocía a la perfección el rendimiento de su compañera.

-No pienso ser parte de este circo, no tardaré. – Decretó la castaña antes de caminar hacia la plataforma que ya había tirado a jugadores antes que ella, totalmente decidida a no darle a las cámaras lo que esperaban.

Del otro lado Kahina sonrió y se dirigió al plato apoyada por sus compañeros. Al llegar a su posición se dirigió a su adversaria.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al final te cambiaste! Aunque creo que fue una mala decisión escoger un traje de baño blanco, que ridícula te verás cuando salgas toda mojada. – Se divertía la árabe fanfarroneando frente a la alemana quien evitó responder por mera cortesía.

O*O*O

-Bien Brad, ¿y que te han parecido las rondas hasta ahora? – reguntó AJ al otro comentarista.

-Supongo que este castigo estilo romano ha sido suficiente para motivar a los beyluchadores a no perder, por lo que tenemos a casi todos los equipos empatados por puntos hasta ahora. – Recordó Brad revisando la tabla de puntuaciones del torneo.

-Pues hasta ahora al menos un jugador de cada equipo ha caído al agua, excepto el equipo Majestic, y ya veremos quién sale salpicado si Half Moon o los Blitzkrieg Boys. – Dijo emocionado AJ prestando atención a la pareja de señoritas que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

-No olvidemos que Half Moon sucumbió terriblemente frente a los europeos en Escocia, no pondría las manos al fuego pero creo que intentarán desquitarse con la hermana de Robert. – Determinó Brad pensativo.

-Bueno, eso está por verse, Kahina es el tipo de jugadora engañosa, hasta ahora ella y su bestia bit han demostrado tener muchos trucos ocultos que han dificultado las maniobras de sus oponentes, robándoles así la victoria. – Recalcó AJ.

-Eso es muy cierto AJ, pero a pesar de que Silke perdió frente al campeón, manifestó que puede tener un gran control ante cualquier situación, por lo que creo que ella tendrá que arriesgarse y no dejarse engañar por las ilusiones de Al-rassoipi. – Concluyó Brad.

-¡Y mira el estadio que se despliega ahora mismo! Creo que será interesante ver que pueden hacer ambas jugadoras. – Interrumpió AJ al ver una placa lisa sin bordes emerger desde el agua.

-Este estadio es tan simple como complejo AJ, básicamente es un espejo acostado, es fácil confundirse en él, ya que el agua lo cubre con una fina capa de apenas unos milímetros y el cielo se refleja en él. Si sales de su circunferencia… bueno, uno de los buzos de la BBA tendrán que darse un chapuzón para recuperar el blade. – Dijo Brad un poco preocupado.

-Eso sin mencionar que el dueño de dicho blade recibirá un viaje directo al agua.- Se burló AJ con un toque de entusiasmo.

O*O*O

-¡Silke y Kahina! ¿Están listas y preparadas? – Preguntó Jazzman, pero las miradas de ambas chicas solo se fulminaban desde lejos. -¡Pues allá vamos! – 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Silke no desperdició el tiempo, se sentía incómoda con la diminuta prenda que vestía, y encima tenía al frente a la causante de su desgracia, por lo que disparó a Gekiryu con excelente puntería al centro del espejo, ganando el terreno antes que su adversaria quien se mantuvo a distancia preparando su mejor ataque.

-Bien, se encuentra en la posición perfecta para acabar con ella. – Susurró para sí la bicolor. – ¡Al-rassoipi! ¡Round Doble! – Indicó la chica lanzándose a la ofensiva contra Silke dejando ver su bicornio en el campo de batalla.

Inmediatamente el blade de un vivo color magenta se lanzó a una increíble velocidad en línea recta hacia Silke, por un momento Kai temió que la alemana se confiara de esto y cayera en la trampa que él ya había notado, sin embargo Silke esperó sin hacer un solo movimiento, y un instante antes de que Kahina la impactara, éste solo atravesó a Gekiryu sin hacer daño alguno.

-Un señuelo – Determinó Silke. – ¡Gekiryu aparece! – Indicó Alzando su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que el dragón emergía con sus espléndidas escamas brillando bajo los rayos del sol.

Tala suspiró incómodo. Silke tendría que haber ideado ya la forma en la cual derrotar a la otra chica, de lo contrario solo se estaría desgastando, y aún debían prepararse para la batalla por equipos, la cual bien podría ser contra los Majestics.

El dragón miraba de un lado a otro con su enorme cabeza por todo el estadio dos equinos idénticos deslizándose en varias direcciones, además de un par adicional que se reflejaba debajo de la superficie acuosa, así que se dirigió al más cercano por su flanco derecho pero este era sólo una ilusión, consiguiendo que el real le diera un débil pero rápido golpe por detrás el cual no tuvo efecto alguno, sin embargo hizo que Gekiryu se distrajera más aún. Entonces Silke recordó como Emily de los PPB ALL STARZ había sido engañada con un truco similar, por lo que llamó la atención de su amigo.

-Oye Gekiryu, no lo mires. Baja tu defensa y sólo siéntelo. – Dijo su ama cerrando los ojos, algo que su bestia bit imitó de inmediato.

-¿…pero qué demonios? – Se extrañó la jugadora de Half Moon al ver a su oponente en un estado de relajación improvisado.

-¡Kahina! ¡Aprovecha ahora mismo! –Ordenó Aos de brazos cruzados, era mejor sacar a Silke de un golpe que esperar a que descifrara el patrón de juego de su amiga.

-¡Ataca Al-rassoipi! – Gritó Kahina, y Silke solo se preparó para recibir varios golpes provenientes de todas direcciones resistiendo en su sitio a pesar de lo resbaloso del piso.

La alemana comenzó a sentir empujones a través de Gekiryu reflejados en ella. No quería que sus ojos la engañaran, por lo que fue sintiendo la cercanía de cada ataque. Al-rassoipi pasaba con rapidez pero a penas y rozaba a Gekiryu, sus intenciones parecían ser las de llamar la atención en la dirección equivocada y entonces atacar por sorpresa, pero no sería así con ellos.

Robert presenciaba todo con muchísima seriedad. Silke sin duda se había fortalecido. Anteriormente prefería la ofensiva rápida y directa, pero la nueva beyluchadora era paciente, medía a su oponente y esperaba el momento de defenderse, quizá aún le faltaba la experiencia en batalla, pero su forma de jugar se iba pareciendo a la de sus compañeros.

-"Maldición, no piensa moverse, tendré que aproximarme más… aunque Al-rassoipi tiene la ventaja por ser mucho más veloz, no podrá atraparnos con sus fauces." – Pensaba Kahina un poco desesperada de que su oponente le complicaba la jugada al resistir toda embestida.

-¡Ahora Gekiryu! ¡Violet Mist! – Determinó Silke con rapidez al sentir los golpes con mayor fuerza y cercanía.

El dragón rugió lanzando una nube de gas violeta que cubrió parte del terreno que él defendía, entorpeciendo la jugada de Kahina que perdió de vista su blade. Fue entonces que Silke y Gekiryu abrieron los ojos y encontraron a un lento bicornio zigzagueando por todo el plato. Kahina ahogó un suspiro cuando notó que su velocidad se había reducido considerablemente, dejando vulnerable a su bestia bit.

-¡Nunca debieron haberme obligado a usar un traje de baño! ¡Gekiryu!- Silke no tuvo piedad y su blade turquesa golpeó con fuerza el magenta elevándolo por encima del estadio.

Gekiryu finalmente atrapó al bicornio con su largo cuerpo retorcido, para finalmente lanzarlo hacia el agua, enviando el blade enemigo al fondo de la piscina dejando a Kahina impactada por el inesperado ataque.

-¡Al-raissoipi salió del beyestadio! ¡Silke es la ganadora! – Determinó Jazzman asustando a la perdedora quien ya conocía el castigo por su falla.

-¡NO! – Alcanzó a gritar antes de que el panel sobre el que se encontraba de pie girara a noventa grados.

-¡Qué mal! – Gritó Aos corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Ah! – Gritó Kahina al caer. – ¡No sé nadar…! – Alcanzó a exclamar antes de desaparecer bajo el agua que la tragaba.

El líder del equipo Half Moon corró en dirección al beyestadio y se lanzó sin duda alguna para rescatar a su compañera cuando una enorme criatura de luz azulada apareció frente a sus ojos consiguiendo que se le escapara un poco de oxígeno debido a la impresión, la criatura se aproximó hasta la chica que se hundía, para levantarla con su enorme cráneo coronado por aletas.

Gekiryu emergió del agua con Kahina sobre su cabeza para llevarla hasta donde su ama se encontraba. Kahina tosía y se veía impactada y algo asustada al haber sido rescatada por la feroz bestia bit. Gekiryu recargó sus fauces sobre el piso flotante en que Silke se encontraba y fue entonces que la castaña le ofreció la mano a la árabe con preocupación quien se encontraba un poco apenada y no sabía si aceptarla.

-Por favor discúlpame, desconocía que no sabías nadar. – Le dijo Silke con una sonrisa pacífica, consiguiendo que los ojos de Kahina cambiasen de expresión, estrechando la mano de la alemana que la ayudó a bajar de Gekiryu.

-Yo también lamento haberme burlado de ti. – Mencionó apenada a su altura.

-¡Olvídalo! – Le sonrió Silke con amabilidad.

Esta desinteresada acción consiguió que Enrique enfureciera gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Buuuuuu! ¡Láncenlas a los leones! – Decretó con el pulgar derecho abajo mientras abucheaba el acto.

-¡Enrique eres un zopenco! – Gritó Johnny de inmediato.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estás hablando de mi hermana bruto! – Exigió Robert, que a pesar de estar molesto con Silke por haberse rebelado en su contra, no podía dejar de lado que su hermana poseía un corazón noble y gentil, incluso con los enemigos.

-¡Bien dicho Robert! – Aplaudió la princesa.

-Saben, ese ataque que hizo, fue algo inesperado. – Observó Oliver con seriedad dejando de lado los gritos del rubio.

-Ya veremos cuanta energía le gasta, debió haberlo desarrollado esta semana. – Comentó Robert conociendo la condición física de Silke, quien gozaba de excelente salud pero nunca había tenido un régimen de entrenamiento para llevar a cabo una batalla al nivel de bladers de clase mundial como lo eran él o los rusos.

O*O*O

-¡Por un momento pensé que Gekiryu iba a comerse a Kahina! – Se sorprendió AJ.

-Nunca dudé de él AJ, creo que Silke tiene muy bien domada aquella bestia, tanto que sincronizaron sus pensamientos y así pudieron evitar los engaños visuales de Al-rassoipi, no cabe duda que tiene la misma astucia que sus compañeros de equipo. – Analizó Brad con seguridad.

-Y tal parece que los árabes no se han tomado esta primera derrota de forma ligera, veo a los tres integrantes masculinos organizándose para la siguiente ronda. – Anunció AJ emocionado.

-Los Blitzkrieg Boys lucen tranquilos, creo que la victoria de Silke ya les dio la ventaja así que no hay razón para que se preocupen, aunque nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en este juego. – Declaró Brad expectante.

O*O*O

Silke volvió a la banca del equipo con una satisfactoria sonrisa, aunque sus compañeros no compartían su entusiasmo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? Demoraste demasiado en sacarla. – Objetó Tala.

-Quería verificar algunas cosas, el siguiente combate será más rápido. – Se defendió la chica y pasó a un lado de sus compañeros de juego hasta llegar a la banca y sentarse entre Ian y Bryan.

-Ah, hubieras dejado que se ahogara… - Reprochó Bryan un poco decepcionado.

-Sí, eso hubiera saldado la cuenta. – Dijo Ian recordando que él también se había mojado por culpa de los árabes que se entrometieron en su camino.

-Los otros dos perderán también, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie. – Sonrió Silke con tranquilidad.

-¿Y como te sentiste con tu nuevo ataque? – Preguntó Spencer al lado de Ian.

-Estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba el Al-rassoipi verdadero, así que usamos una mínima cantidad del Violet Mist y así estar preparados para el segundo asalto, ya que solo restan tres equipos, y no le daré ventaja a Robert por encima de mí. Eso nunca. – Respondió con rudeza lo último mirando a la distancia el palco de los Majestics.

-Bien, tenemos el primero punto, ¿por qué no vas por el segundo? – Sugirió Tala al bicolor quien sin más que decir se dirigió hacia el plato de juego.

Del lado contrario de la arena acuática, Kahina ya se había reunido con sus compañeros, incluyendo Aos quien estaba empapado.

-Me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo el capitán con un toque de preocupación.

-Agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme, perdón, creí que podría vencerla, pero cambió su patrón de juego. – Comentó la chica algo cabizbaja.

-Está bien, eso lo pudimos notar todos, diste tu mejor esfuerzo, pero yo robaré el punto de la segunda ronda. – Determinó Aos con confianza.

-¡Buena suerte Aos! ¡Enséñale a esos heladitos lo que un desierto puede hacer! – Desafió Badram.

-¡No sabrán que los golpeó! – Agregó Haizam.

-Muy bien, eso haré. – Mencionó soberbio el capitán esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Kai expectante sobre el panel flotante.

O*O*O

-¡Y ya nos encontramos listos para la segunda batalla! Esta vez tenemos a Kai por los Blitzkrieg Boys, un jugador impredecible pero calculador, con una bestia bit que nada se le escapa de las garras, aunque no sé qué tanta desventaja le traiga el campo de batalla acuático. – Mencionó Bradd pensando en el ave de fuego sobre un ambiente húmedo.

-El agua es lo de menos Bradd, cuando este beyluchador decide que desatará el infierno lo hará así llueve, nieve o relampaguee, sin embargo Aos es un jugador muy astuto, puede poner todas las posibilidades a su favor con la ayuda de Al-ghoul, incluso jugadores del nivel de Kai han caído ante su ataque espejismo, por lo que en el siguiente combate podría pasar absolutamente de todo. – Concluyó AJ un poco desconcertado al no poder predecir con exactitud quien tenía la mayor ventaja en el siguiente duelo.

O*O*O

A los extremos del singular campo de batalla los dos contendientes se encontraban listos para apoderarse del segundo punto. Kai tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ya que a pesar de que su ropa no era reveladora como la de Silke igual detestaba como habían sido las cosas a causa de los árabes y su pequeña broma de mal gusto. Por otra parte Aos se encontraba muy confiado en que podría derrotar al segundo favorito del público, por lo que guardó las fanfarronadas para derrotar al chico serio en su zona de confort y humillarlo bajo el agua sería el premio mayor.

-¡Y para la segunda ronda tenemos a Kai y Aos! ¡Beyluchadores carguen sus blades y prepárense! 3... 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó Jazzman y ambos beyblades volaron hasta el espejo que funcionaba como plato de juego.

El público entero guardaba el aliento al ver la fuerza con la que Dranzer y Al-ghoul se impactaban, todo parecía indicar que poseían el mismo nivel de poder, aunque el semblante serio pero relajado en Kai no cambiaba, y Aos solo sonreía entretenido.

-Oye Kai, quería dejar que te lucieras un poco pero creo que tendré que mandarte al agua para que la gente se divierta contigo. – Gritó Aos intentando llamar la atención de Kai quien no reaccionó de ninguna forma.

Entonces el blade del árabe comenzó a realizar círculos alrededor de Dranzer a muy alta velocidad, hasta que finalmente su blade gris oscuro se tornó azul rey exactamente igual al de Kai y fue cuando el público mismo perdió la noción de cual era el verdadero Dranzer y el impostor.

Los árabes se veían convencidos de que la técnica de Aos funcionaría como siempre lo hace. En la banca rusa, Silke admiraba paciente el semblante de Kai. Era impresionante como no había ninguna respuesta emocional por parte del bicolor ante una técnica tan impresionante, ya que Dranzer se movía en una dirección y el otro blade idéntico lo copiaba exactamente de la misma forma como si se tratase de un espejo más, por lo que la castaña ya había perdido la pista de cual era el blade de Kai, todo aquello era muy confuso pero decidió prestar atención a la forma en que su compañero resolvería el problema.

Uno de los blades azules se detuvo de pronto en el centro del espejo y una ave roja emergió desplegando calor al abrir su envergadura. En el otro blade sucedió exactamente lo mismo, había dos Dranzers exactamente iguales que hacían que la fina capa de agua se evaporase bajo la punta de sus blades. Inmediatamente comenzaron a enfrentarse, intercambiando aletazos, cabezazos y rasguños.

Kai miraba frívolo, pero Aos no se inmutaba ya que tenía todo dominado, contraatacaría de la misma forma en que Dranzer lo hacía hasta tomarlo por sorpresa y sacarlo del estadio.

Fue entonces cuando Kai perdió interés en la monótona batalla, por lo que preparó su mejor ataque esperando que Aos pudiera seguirle el paso.

-¡Spiral Fireball! – Ordenó el ruso.

-¡Al-Ghoul! ¡Spiral Fireball! – Contraatacó Aos divertido.

Los Dranzer se convirtieron en dos bolas de fuego que iban una sobre la otra, el impacto de ambos causó un choque térmico al evaporarse de golpe toda el agua que cubría el plato, proyectando el vapor hirviente que salió hacia las gradas del estadio. Para entonces el vapor ya no quemaba pero el ambiente se sentía muy caliente y costaba trabajo ver entre la niebla a medio condensar que pronto se dispersó.

Sobre el espejo aún se podían apreciar ambos beyblades girando, sólo que uno de ellos se tambaleaba hasta que no pudo más y se detuvo por completo. Era confuso para DJ declarar al ganador ya que los dos eran del mismo color, y fue entonces cuando el blade estático retomó su color gris.

-¡Kai es el ganador de la segunda vuelta! – Exclamó emocionado Jazzman acompañado del público que celebró repentinamente ya que habían aguantado en silencio hasta descubrir que blade era el que se había detenido primero.

El piso flotante del lado de Half Moon giró nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a un desconcertado Aos. Kai recuperó su blade que saltó hasta él y solo mencionó unas palabras al susodicho que emergía del mar.

-Qué aburrido. – Kai se retiró hacia su banca sintiendo que aquella batalla sólo le había hecho perder el tiempo, dejando al equipo de Half Moon con un mal sabor de boca.

Silke se sorprendió, quizá para muchos beyluchadores esa batalla hubiera sido difícil, pero Kai simplemente ganó porque la fuerza de Dranzer era superior a la de Al-ghoul, ya que ella había experimentado ese ataque en carne propia, y sabía lo inútil que era tratar de resistirlo o imitarlo en el caso de Aos.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys no dijeron nada, haciendo comprender a la chica que el equipo contrario era fácil de vencer, por su parte Tala se puso de pie y se dirigió por el último punto.

O*O*O

-¡Vaya, vaya! Supongo que una imitación, siempre será una imitación ¿no te parece AJ? – Preguntó Brad a su amigo al ver el simple desenlace de la segunda batalla.

-Temo decir que Al-ghoul puede ser físicamente idéntico a sus rivales, pero he aquí donde entra el talento natural de cada beyluchador, la confianza y respeto que tiene de su bestia bit para enfrentar situaciones tan confusas. – Opinó AJ.

-Eso es muy cierto, hemos presenciado a muchos beyluchadores que tienen una relación muy estrecha con sus bestias bit, y eso es en gran parte lo que ayuda a ganar las batallas. – Recordó Brad.

-¡Tú lo has dicho Brad! Y finalmente concluiremos el bloque de batallas individuales con Tala y Wolborg quienes ejemplifican muy bien esta relación que mencionas. La agilidad del lobo blanco y sus certeros ataques consiguen muy bien romper el hielo con sus contrincantes, por lo que Half Moon tendrá que esforzarse para obtener aunque sea el punto del orgullo. – Expuso AJ.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, así que veremos que sorpresas nos tiene preparadas Haizam y su bestia bit Al-cristatus, Half Moon se ha esforzado por rotar a sus jugadores y evitar que otros equipos encuentren la forma de contrarrestar sus ataques ilusorios y este chico no es la excepción, ya que hasta ahora lo que ocasiona su ataque de Hipnotismo solo lo saben aquellos que han sido sus víctimas, ¿podrá Tala manejarlo? – Terminó por cuestionar Brad.

O*O*O

-¡Vamos Haizam! ¡Acaba con él! – Exclamó Badran desde la banca.

-¡Quítales el último punto! – Exigió Kahina gritando con ambas manos a los lados de su boca.

Aos solo miraba serio de brazos cruzados. Él no había podido vencer a Kai, pero si había alguien que podía contra ese inmenso poder de los rusos era Haizam.

-¡Bueno! ¡Creo que Half Moon se encuentra muy entusiasmado por dar inicio a la última batalla, así que Haizam, Tala ¿listos? 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó DJ dando la órden para que el combate comenzara.

Tala y Haizam lanzaron sus blades que empezaron a recorrer el estadio alrededor de la circunferencia apenas aterrizaron. El último jugador de Half Moon era un chico con el cabello negro revuelto y ojos oscuros, era muy atractivo y ya tenía un gran número de admiradoras, a diferencia de sus compañeros no parecía ser el tipo de beyluchador que fanfarroneaba antes de la beybatalla. El ruso medía la velocidad del beyblade color blanco, sus ojos de depredador enfocaban a la presa que guardaba la distancia.

Se aproximaron para intercambiar rápidos golpes y tras valorarse mutuamente volvieron a los extremos. Fue entonces que el árabe hizo inició su jugada.

-Al-cristatus ven a mí. – Convocó a su bestia bit como si se tratase de una demostración y no una batalla.

Del blade blanco relució un ave esbelta con la cola muy larga. Las admiradoras de Haizam suspiraban al ver la elegante bestia bit del caballero árabe. Tala no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, un pavo real sería una cacería sencilla para Wolborg.

-¡Wolborg! – Invocó Tala a su feroz compañero.

Las dos bestias bit se desafiaron, Wolborg rugía y se colocaba en una posición de ataque mientras Al-crisatus aguardaba en quietud.

-Al-cristatus, Hipnósis. – Ordenó Haizam con tranquilidad a su pavo real.

El ave entonó una corta canción y la cola larga empezó a erguirse desplegando un abanico de hipnóticas plumas que se agitaban delicadamente. Tala no sabía que planeaba Haizam por lo que envió a Wolborg contra el ave, sin embargo su ataque se detuvo repentinamente dejando a Wolborg girando sobre si mismo a pocos centímetros de Al-cristatus.

Repentinamente Tala perdió la concentración, era como si Haizam, su equipo o el torneo hubieran desaparecido.

Lo que pasaba por su mente solo él lo sabía, ya que los espectadores solo presenciaban a Wolborg estático, ya no rugía, solo mantenía la cabeza abajo. Ambos habían caído ante Haizam.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tala? ¿Por qué ya no hace nada? – Se reveló Silke preocupada buscando respuestas en los demás.

-Ese pavo real ocasionó alguna clase de ilusión en Wolborg cuando abrió su cola, afectando a Tala también. – Dijo Spencer con gravedad.

Silke notó la seriedad del asunto al escuchar el tono de voz de Spencer, solo pudo dirigir su mirada preocupada hacia un inmóvil Tala.

Tras asegurarse que Tala era vulnerable, el blade de Haizam se aproximó y empezó a golpear al plateado que solo giraba sobre si mismo sin ser una amenaza. Los golpes del pelinegro no eran muy fuertes, pero un blade incapaz de defenderse perdería pronto, mientras Al-cristatus mantenía su abanico desplegado teniendo bajo su poder al lobo.

-¡Es todo tuyo Haizam! – Gritó Badran celebrando la victoria cercana.

El equipo de Half Moon se notaba complacido. Era verdad que había grandes expectativas de que los Majestics o los Blitzkrieg Boys llegaran a la final contra los BBA-Revolution, no cabía duda en que eran los equipos más fuertes, pero si podían vencer al menos a uno, seguro su popularidad aumentaría.

Las miradas del estadio recaían sobre Tala quien comenzaba a desgastarse a merced de Haizam. Era algo nunca antes visto, como el feroz Wolborg parecía un sumiso cachorro frente a un novato a mitad del torneo.

En la banca de los Blitzkrieg Boys sin embargo, Silke se mostraba intranquila. No entendía como el chico que le había dado un buen escarmiento en la Abadía se encontraba ahora inmovilizado perdiendo lentamente. Le perecía inaudito quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Debemos hacer algo! – Exclamó Silke poniéndose de pie.

-No te metas. – Espetó Kai dominante desde su lugar con su vista en la pelea.

-¿¡Qué!? – Reaccionó incrédula la chica, posteriormente vio en los ojos de los demás la misma chispa indiferente con su entera atención sobre el plato. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Dicen ser un equipo y no se apoyan mutuamente en un momento como este? – Preguntó incómoda, ya que tenían el mismo régimen de entrenamiento, se dividían las tareas, se ayudaban al entrenar, pero en la batalla no hacían nada el uno por el otro.

-Cualquiera de los Blitzkrieg Boys puede arreglárselas solo. – Declaró Bryan determinante.

Silke se extrañó, pero esa frialdad parecía tener un poco de confianza escondida en ella. La alemana tuvo que resignarse, así que volvió a tomar asiento y esperó un poco nerviosa el resultado de la pelea.

-Ya casi es mío. – Se dijo Haizam saboreándose la cercana victoria.

-¿Eso crees? – Respondió Tala siniestramente con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Pero… cómo puedes escucharme? – Dijo un sorprendido Haizam con la voz entrecortada. -¡Oh no! – Exclamó de pronto cuando Wolborg cobró fuerza repentinamente y se alejó del centro.

Silke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por un instante realmente creyó que Tala iba a perder, ahora se avergonzaba de no haberle tenido un poco más de confianza como el resto del equipo.

-Odio que intenten controlarme, pero pagarás el atrevimiento.- Declaró Tala cabizbajo con molestia y una sonrisa desagradable.

Haizam apretó los dientes y se puso más serio que nunca. –¡Al-crisatus, hipnosis de nuevo! – Ordenó haciendo maniobras arriesgadas en un desesperado intento por dominar a Tala y Wolborg.

-Es inútil. ¡Wolborg! – Comandó a su lobo alado contra el pavo real.

En el instante en que el pavo real realizaba de nuevo su mejor ataque, el lobo se quedó estático protegiendo su posición sin realizar mayor movimiento. Una ligera brisa helada recorrió las filas más cercanas al centro del estadio. Y nuevamente Wolborg y Al-crisatus permanecieron inmóviles igual que sus dueños.

El público no sabía qué hacer, si aplaudir, gritar, animar… era difícil comprender lo que pasaba en ese pausado duelo. Incluso Jazzman encontraba conflicto en tratar de describir lo que veía y lo que no. Tala finalmente alzó la vista y le dirigió unas palabras a un buzo cercano.

-¡Oye! – Mencionó con la voz en calma pero con el tono que implicaba una orden. – Aproxímate hasta Haizam, no quiero ser responsable de que se ahogue. – Dijo sin más.

El buzo no comprendía, pero se acercó hasta la plataforma flotante del miembro de Half Moon.

-Ah… no estoy seguro de lo que ocurre aquí, aún seguimos jugando ¿no es así?- Se apenó DJ.

-Esta batalla, acaba de concluir. – Le dijo Tala cruzándose de brazos cuando Haizam se desplomó cayendo al agua, el buzo de inmediato le sacó llevándolo inconsciente hasta la orilla donde los miembros de Half Moon y unos paramédicos se aproximaron a auxiliarlo.

-¡Increible! ¡Haizam se desmayó! Aunque su beyblade sigue girando él ya no puede continuar, ¡Tala es el ganador! ¡Y los Blitzkrieg Boys avanzan en la tabla de posiciones! – Declaró Jazzman con fuerza haciendo que el público estallara en gritos de efecto retardado. No sabían como lo había conseguido pero Tala era en extremo astuto.

El pelirrojo llamó a su blade para atraparlo en el aire y retirarse con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro.

*O*O*

-Pudieras explicarme AJ, ¿cómo fue que Tala quien iba perdiendo de pronto se recuperó y dejó a Haizam literalmente congelado? – Preguntó Brad con ansiedad en su voz debido a la condición del beyluchador árabe.

-¡No me preguntes eso Brad! Pero la cámara lenta con acercamiento nos muestra que en el último instante Wolborg creó una ligera brisa donde había sólidos cristales que actuaron como espejos, devolviendo a Haizam su propio ataque, ¡apuesto a que eso no lo vio venir! – Dijo AJ intentando sonar despreocupado y transmitir calma al público escucha.

-¡A estos chicos rusos nada se les escapa! Si siguen con el buen ritmo que llevan hasta ahora no tardarán en convertirse en los favoritos para ganar el campeonato. – Declaró Brad.

-No lo sé Brad, aún tienen que enfrentarse a los Majestics, y no olvides que quedaron empatados en puntos con lo BBA-Revolutions, yo diría que aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de ser campeones de este cuarto torneo. – Recordó AJ bajando los pies a la tierra.

-Bueno, en ese caso relajémonos un poco, aún falta la segunda mitad de batallas del día de hoy, las batallas por equipo, así que habrá un pequeño intermedio de media hora y ¡volvemos con más Beyblade! – Concluyó Brad.

O*O*O

En la banca del equipo de Kai, los chicos felicitaban a su capitán que había hecho estallar al estadio tras su inesperada victoria.

-¡Bien pensado Tala! – Congratuló Ian sin levantarse de su asiento compartiendo una satisfactoria y divertida mueca en el rostro.

-Half Moon lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer una bromita absurda como hoy. – Se burló Bryan.

-No te fue difícil encontrar como contrarrestarlo. – Reconoció Spencer de brazos cruzados pero feliz por el resultado.

-Perdón, no comprendo que pasó. – Mencionó Silke un poco apenada.

-Ese ataque requiere que su adversario vea directamente al pavo real, Tala usó el espejo a sus pies para combatirlo y en el momento que volvió a realizar la hipnosis Wolborg creó pequeños cristales de hielo que reflejaron la técnica contra Haizam devolviendo su ataque. – Dijo Kai con soberbia hacia la chica que se vio superada al conocer esa información.

-Tal vez si pusieras más atención en la batalla y menos en Kahina, Haizam o en mí lo notarías. Te lo diré una sola vez, preocúpate sólo por ti. – La regañó Tala antes de retirarse de nuevo a su respectivo palco seguido de sus camaradas, inclusive de Kai quien solo le dirigió un gruñido a Silke al pasar a su lado.

La alemana se quedó atrás por unos instantes un poco afligida en los cuales no pudo evitar notar con algo de inquietud que Haizam aún no recuperaba la conciencia, la profunda preocupación en sus compañeros y los paramédicos que ya lo ponían en una camilla. Tal vez su empatía con la gente era una debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Seguro que había herido el orgullo de Tala de alguna manera al tratar de meterse en una batalla que él ya tenía bien calculada desde el principio. Alzó la vista y prosiguió detrás de sus compañeros. No quería darle la razón a Johnny pero el escocés había acertado. Los Blitzkrieg Boys eran peligrosos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado hasta aquí el fic, debo dar la buena noticia que ya no es necesario otro capítulo de entrenamiento, por lo que ya estamos por empezar el verdadero nudo de la trama. Espero volver a actualizar en un mes o algo así, por lo que no se desesperen, no lo abandonaré hasta concluirlo, de hecho ya inicié la publicación de este mismo fic en Inglés, así que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer jeje. Gracias de nuevo por leerme! Saludos a todos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ufff! Buenas noches, ya casi es lunes (NOOOOOOOO!) pero ya quería subir esto desde hace un rato, solo que me faltaban cositas pero el capi 20 ya listo al fin! Lamento venir de rápido pero desde el viernes ando con dolor de cabeza TT_TT Espero que tengan una buena semana y gracias por pasar a leer este capítulo, espero que les agrade. Les envío un enorme saludo!**

ivipoe

Creo que ese castigo era algo que los espectadores ya necesitabamos ver no? Y Enriquito y sus grandes ideas cuando estamos en su territorio no faltan ;) Gracias por leer amiga! Un saludo.

ShadowTamerBlack

Claro que fuiste un gran apoyo! Necesitaba una mente fría y calculadora como la tuya para resolver el mismo embrollo que yo cree y hallarle solución jeje.

Bueno, claro que los BB ya cambiaron, pero esa vez casi consiguen su cometido de conquistar el mundo, supongo que no está demás que Sike sea precavida y que Johnny no confíe en ellos del todo, mucho menos por que alguien a quien él aprecia está ahora con ese tipo de beyluchadores.

La USB de Silke es algo que ya URGE que abran, de verdad que se les ha ido retrazando y retrazando y siempre por cosas que salen de último minuto. Y Bueno nuestro amado Enrique, claro que tiene el poder en su propia casa de hacer lo que se le antoje, algo que ni sus compañeros consiguen evitar. Lo del agua creo que fue por que en todos los animes siempre hay un capítulo de playa, y quería que este fuera al estilo beyblade jeje. Y el beyblade ya es algo tan famoso que por supuesto que habrá fotos por todos lados de cada jugador en traje de baño, posando, luchando e incluso empapados jaja.

Si, a los chicos de Half-Moon los concebí un poco creidos al igual que los Majestics, y no son malos pero les falta experiencia y tuvieron su merecido. Pobre Ian! Silke es una dama, pero por esta ocasión no se la perdonó, y hasta Kai se le unió cuando quiso vengarse del pobre Bryan.

Si, la princesa es multifacética, esto que hizo en el cap anterior es una de sus muchas capacidades que tiene, ya más adelante podremos ver hasta donde puede llegar la princesa.

¡LOS LEONES! eso era un clásico! (pondría aquí el meme de Skipper el Pingüino jajaja) tenía que usar esa frase! :D

Sip, este par de capítulos serán totalmente de beybatallas, creo que no podemos dejar de lado la verdadera escencia del universo de beyblade, aunque a veces puede resultar difícil narrar el movimiento de los blades y al mismo tiempo el de las bestias bit (sería un millón de veces más fácil si fuera pokémon... pero no :( )

Esta vez yo quería hacer lucir a Tala un poco más (especialmente para ti :) ) creo que él es muy astuto, en G-Rev no se notó tanto pero recordemos que en la temporada 1 Tala se suponía que era el campeón mundial, así que está en el top de los 10 mejores beyluchadores (según yo claro)

Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo siempre, espero que disfrutes este capítulo! Un abrazo a SLP!

MaryMishe00

Ya sé amiga! XD Se que prometí algo en el 19, pero ya tuvo que posponerse para el 20, pero aqui ya está, así que puedes estar segura de lo que te dije, será como final de telenovela en viernes jajaja a ver que te parece ;)

Que bueno que resultó cómico, a mi me parece que todo con Enrique tiene ese tinte burlesco, ahora y siempre jajaja y obvio quería ver los lindos cuerpos de las jugadoras con prendas muy pegaditas y disfrutar más aún de mojarlas :( ash ese pervertido. Ni los gritos de MA le llegan jaja.

Ah Lela! Si, la verdad así me la imagino, muy juguetona, aunque a Robert no le haga ni pizca de gracia, pero tiene razón, hace calor, y el agua está enfrente, por qué no lanzarse? XD awww amo a tu OC es muy chistosa y divertida :P

Respecto a la ropa que MA les diseña, aún no acabo el dibujo, pero prometo que es algo que terminará en mi galería, ya lo verás n.n

Bueno pues espero que este capítulo igual te satisfaga, te haga reír y por sobretodo te atrape más y más.

De tu fic nena ni te preocupes, así pasa, te he dicho que este fic lo reescribí como mil veces u_u y llegué a dejarlo pausado fácil por 5 años, así que no te preocupes, verás que mientras sigas escribiendo, más mejorarás y yo estaré ahí leyendo tus fics y posteando mamás review como esta n_n

Sale amigocha! un abrazo hasta Ecuador! y que lo disfrutes, gracias por seguirme leyendo!

 **Capítulo XX**

La primer batalla de la segunda ronda del día en modalidad de equipos era una autentica guerra entre gladiadores. El agua saltaba por todas partes, se movía agitadamente creando violentas corrientes y el marcador se notaba bastante parejo. A los espectadores les costaba trabajo ver que ocurría, incluso con las pantallas gigantes proyectando todo a detalle, y los suertudos que habían alcanzado asientos en primera fila no paraban de ser salpicados una y otra vez a causa de la beybatalla.

-¡Tú puedes mi príncipe! ¡Derrota a esos plebeyos! – Exclamó la dulce voz de Marie-Angelique desde la banca acompañada de un serio escocés que miraba de brazos cruzados cada movimiento de las tres bestias bit europeas.

Amphilyon, Unicolyon y Griffolyon luchaban muy sincronizados entre ellos, tomaban turnos para atacar y defender, pero sus enemigos conseguían oponérseles con astucia, y era algo que los seis beyluchadores disfrutaban en grande.

-¡Parece que has mejorado mucho Tyson! – Congratuló emocionado el alemán.

-¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Robert! – Respondió lleno de entusiasmo el campeón mundial.

-¡Hey! ¡Esta es una batalla no una charla! – Se quejó Daichí retrocediendo a penas esquivando el cuerno de Unicolyon.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Déjalos que se diviertan! – Exclamó Oliver con gracia.

-¡Oye! ¡Quédate quieto un segundo! – Gritó un poco inquieto Enrique a Hiro que siempre evadía en el último momento los ataques de Amphilyon.

-Lo siento, eres muy lento para mí. – Sonrió Hiro sacando al italiano de sus casillas.

Metal Driger se escabullía con agilidad de las dos cabezas de Amphylion cuando el blade del hermano de Tyson se deslizaba por uno de los pasillos en medio de ruinas del bey estadio en forma curva dejando a Enrique girando al centro del plato donde había una mayor superficie. Hiro solo aprovechaba alejarse del centro para volver por encima de columnas antiguas que sobresalían del mar y así tomar mayor velocidad y fuerza, arremetiendo contra Griffolyon en el momento preciso en que Tyson lo derribaba momentáneamente, al tiempo que Daichí llamaba la atención de Oliver y Enrique para luego escapar por medio de más columnas.

-¡Buena jugada BBA Revolutions! ¡Oliver derrumba su estrategia! – Ordenó el líder de los europeos de inmediato.

-¡Unicolyon Terremoto! – Ordenó el francés haciendo que su blade se deslizara por el perímetro del estadio circular mientras su bestia bit galopaba creando ondas de choque con suficiente fuerza para destruir los pilotes antiguos que conformaban con más ruinas el estadio Pompeya, confinando a los japoneses sólo a la zona central del plato donde los escondites eran menores.

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Tyson a su equipo.

-Tendremos que salir de nuestra zona de confort y atacarlos frente a frente. – Estimó Hiro con tranquilidad.

-Estamos en desventaja, físicamente son más fuertes que nosotros y trabajamos mucho mejor a distancia. – Dijo Daichí inconforme torciendo los labios.

-No se preocupen, lo que necesitamos hacer es crear una distracción ahora que ellos se sienten seguros y atraparlos ahí. – Determinó Hiro divertido.

-Soy todo oídos. – Se apresuró a decir Tyson preparado para seguir la estrategia de su hermano quien sólo señalaba con la mirada.

-Ya dejen de balbucear, ¡Griffolyon! ¡Daga de viento! – Se lanzó Robert al ataque dividiendo la formación de los tres beyblades, convirtiéndoles en blancos más vulnerables para las antiguas bestias bit de los Majestics.

Desde las alturas Silke miraba todo con atención y no lo hacía por la recomendación de Tala. Presenciar la fuerza y habilidad de Griffolyon era tanto fascinante como inquietante. Hasta esa batalla Robert no había tenido que mostrar todo su poder con sus previos contrincantes, sin embargo ahora se enfrentaba contra el chico que la derrotó por vez primera en toda su vida, y la batalla ya se había extendido bastante. Silke conocía a la perfección el gran poder de las bestias bit de los Majestics por separado, y ver combatir a tres de cuatro juntas debería ser más que suficiente para literalmente aplastar a cualquier rival pero el campeón mundial y su equipo entorpecían sus jugadas. La castaña no podía evitar sentirse un tanto preocupada, pensando en sus propias posibilidades en una situación similar.

De vuelta al reducido plato de juego, los japoneses no podían hacer nada más que huir de los europeos, aunque Unicolyon ya no podría usar su terremoto nuevamente ante la posibilidad de dañar a sus aliados; recorría como una aplanadora todo el estadio con su amenazante cuerno obligando a los BBA Revolution a acercarse más al centro donde Amphylion podría atraparlos con mayor facilidad. Robert se encontraba en una situación similar, no podría usar su ataque hasta que Oliver y Enrique estuvieran detrás suyo o sería un jaque mate hacia ellos mismos.

-Daichí, ¡hazlo ahora! – Le dijo Hiro a su pequeño compañero.

-¡Vamos Strata Dragoon! ¡Cierre de Puas! – Exclamó Daichí a lo que Enrique se interpuso frente a sus compañeros con su enorme bestia bit que fácilmente podía contrarrestar a Strata Dragoon.

-¡Ha! ¡Eso no es nada! – Respondió un confiado Enrique al ver como Daichí fallaba golpeando al piso quebrándolo en lugar del blade del italiano.

Tras ver el resultado de Daichí, Hiro comenzó a girar en un círculo apretado pasando de vez en cuando por el centro entre los blades europeos evadiéndolos mientras conseguía que se rozaran entre ellos cuando intentaban golpearlo.

-¡Enrique fíjate en lo que haces! – Le reclamó Oliver manteniendo la compostura.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Está pasando frente a ti y no puedes golpearlo!? – Respondió el rubio de mala gana.

-¡Silencio los dos! ¡No pierdan la concentración! ¡Griffolyon Daga de Viento! – Ordenó Robert cuando su besti bit se puso al frente de las otras.

-¡Tyson tu turno! – Le indicó Hiro.

-¡Genial! ¡Dragoon! ¡Evolution Storm! – Ordenó Tyson invocando una tormenta que pronto se convirtió en un tifón debido a la gran cantidad de agua que recogía.

El choque de ataques de Dragoon y Griffolyon hacían imposible la visibilidad al centro del plato, y los jugadores que restaban sólo podían mantenerse detrás de sus compañeros, sería todo o nada.

-¡Daichí! – Le llamó Hiro de pronto la atención al más joven. – Presta atención, este es el momento, es arriesgado pero solo tu puedes conseguirlo, golpea de nuevo donde dañaste el piso del beyestadio, sus bestias bit son más pesadas que las nuestras, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo el hermano de Tyson guiñando un ojo al pelirrojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! – Respondió repentinamente el más pequeño. – ¡Vamos Strata Dragoon! – Dijo Daichí escabulléndose peligrosamente a un lado de Tyson.

-¡Daichí! ¿¡Espera que haces!? – Gritó un preocupado Tyson perdiendo ligeramente la concentración, permitiendo que el poder de Robert ganara más terreno.

-¡Terminaré con esto! ¡Strata Dragoon Cierre de Púas! – Comandó aprovechando una diminuta ventana de tiempo lanzando todo su poder a la grieta hecha con anterioridad. Al golpearla, no tardó en comenzar a vibrar el estadio cuando el agua comenzó a filtrarse a gran velocidad en el área donde se refugiaban los europeos.

-¡Robert el agua se filtra! – Le dijo Oliver apresuradamente a su capitán que se encontraba concentrado en su ataque ya habiendo superado el de Tyson.

-¿¡Cómo!? – Se sorprendió el alemán, cuando Tyson recuperó su energía y atrapó en su tormenta a los tres europeos.

-¡Y aquí tienen su cambio! – Gritó Daichí Dirigiéndose inesperadamente por tercera vez hacia la fuga, rompiendo totalmente el bey estadio.

Robert, Oliver y Enrique fueron imposibilitados para maniobrar mientras sus blades luchaban por huir del agua y la corriente de viento que los arrastraba.

-¡Ganámos! – Celebró Daichí anticipadamente la dulce victoria.

-¡Rayos! ¡A un lado Daichí! – Intervino Tyson atravesando su blade para proteger a su compañero de las fauces de Amphilyon quien no pensaba irse sin llevarse a uno de sus enemigos consigo.

-¡Tyson! – Exclamaron al unísono Hiro y Daichí.

La tormenta fue impresionante y consiguió sacar a Tyson del plato, al mismo tiempo que el trío Majestic. Daichí permanecía tambaleándose y Hiro continuó girando suavemente como si la batalla no hubiera pasado por él en el diminuto trozo de plato que aún flotaba.

-¡BBA Revolution es el equipo vencedor! – Declaró DJ y los páneles sobre los que los Majestic y Tyson flotaban giraron tirando al agua a aquellos que habían perdido antes de que finalizara el encuentro.

El estadio respondió envuelto en gritos, chiflidos y aplausos. Sin duda había sido un final inesperado pero bien ejecutado por ambos equipos, dejando a los fanáticos totalmente satisfechos y divertidos ante el castigo a cuatro de seis jugadores.

El campeón mundial emergió a la superficie muy sorprendido de que lo hubieran enviado al agua a él también por lo que reclamó inmediatamente.

-¡No es justo! ¡Creí que solo los perdedores eran castigados! – Se quejó Tyson a penas al sacar la cabeza del agua.

-¡Lo siento! Pero Dragoon quedó afuera al mismo tiempo que tus enemigos, ¡aunque tu sacrificio llevó a tu equipo a la victoria! – Dijo animadamente el réferi.

-Sí, sí, ya que… - Se quejó Tyson con una mueca en los labios antes de dirigirse hasta la orilla.

Del lado contrario del estadio Robert miraba a Enrique con desprecio por aquella infantil broma, Oliver buscaba su boina dentro del agua y el rubio solo hacía burbujas con los labios debajo de la superficie salada inconforme.

-¡Jaja! ¿Qué te pareció una cucharada de tu propia medicina? – Se mofaba Johnny a carcajadas desde la orilla dirigiéndose al italiano con ambas manos sobre su cintura.

Sin previo aviso el escocés se encontró capturado por medio de un salvavidas que mantenía sus brazos pegados a sus costados.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? – Gritó molesto sin comprender nada.

-¡Deja de ser un inútil y sálvalos! – Le ordenó la princesa antes de empujarlo hacia el agua de cabeza.

Johnny a penas y ahogó un grito cuando sus pies quedaron hacia arriba por algunos segundos y con dificultad el escocés pudo girar su cuerpo para poder respirar nuevamente. Aún confinado en ese flotador el chico de cabellos de fuego que ahora se le pegaban al rostro se aproximó hasta un empapado Oliver.

-¡Te lo juro Oliver! ¡Si no controlas a tu princesa…! – Empezó a decir con gran furia.

-¿Qué harás? – Retó el francés con una mirada irritada y su boina empapada sobre su cabeza. – Mejor calla porque si te escucha no lo contarás – Le amenazó alejándose en dirección a su princesa en la orilla dejando al chico de fuego más molesto que antes.

El francés salió del agua hasta ponerse a la altura de la rubia.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó melosamente la princesa como si Oliver se encontrase herido de gravedad.

-No fue nada princesa, discúlpame por no haber podido ganar. – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla tiernamente con la diestra un poco húmeda sonriéndole.

-Eso no importa, fue un truco sucio de su parte. – Se quejó la chica mirando con ojos asesinos a los japoneses que celebraban del otro lado.

-No lo fue… - Agregó Robert saliendo también del agua con su peinado un poco aplastado. – Ellos se arriesgaron mucho, en las batallas a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, en especial Tyson, prefirió perder que dejar a su compañero, él es un gran beyluchador. – Declaró Robert con aire dramático.

-Bla bla bla… ya casi lo tenía. – Se quejó el rubio.

-¿Lo tenías? – Preguntó la princesa llamando la atención del italiano. – ¡Pues tóma esto! – Respondió empujándolo de vuelta a la gran piscina, para luego tomar a su amado Oliver de la mano y retirarse dignamente del área de pelea.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó Robert sus compañeros que aún estaban en el agua.

-¡Esa niña malcriada está loca! – Exclamó Enrique.

-¡Dímelo a mí! - Se quejó Johnny aún atrapado en el salvavidas. – ¡Oliver la consiente demasiado! -

-Déjen de llorar como niños y salgan de una vez, son todo un festín para las cámaras. – Señaló el alemán seriamente mirando hacia el palco de la prensa para retirarse detrás de los de lengua francesa.

El italiano ayudó al escocés a quitarse el salvavidas y ambos salieron del agua, cuando el pelirrojo le soltó un amistoso pero duro puñetazo a su compañero en el hombro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Johnny?! – Se quejó el afectado.

-¡Es por tu tonto castigo! – Le respondió el de cabellos de fuego.

* * *

-¡Bueno chicos y chicas! ¡¿Qué tal si seguimos con la siguiente beybatalla?! – Preguntó Jazzman cuando las bancas habían quedado libres.

El público gritó emocionado y la pantalla con los nombres de los ocho equipos comenzó a parpadear, esta vez señalando al equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys vs PPB All Starz, haciendo que el público se dividiera en dos bandos, unos aclamando a los americanos y otros a los rusos.

En su palco, los seis integrantes del equipo ruso se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose sin más hacia las escaleras que conducían al túnel de salida a la arena. En el pasillo coincidieron con los europeos encabezados por Robert, quien iba serio como de costumbre aún un poco mojado por su pérdida pero caminando con dignidad. Ambos hermanos germanos pasaron uno al lado del otro sin que sus miradas se cruzaran siquiera, así mismo los dos equipos se ignoraron totalmente. Las pisadas en sentidos contrarios en medio del pasillo se alejaban un poco hasta que la voz de Robert interrumpió el monótono sonido.

-Silke. – Dijo sin voltear. – " _glück auf_ " – Le deseó alejándose hacia las escaleras que daban al palco de los Majestics.

-" _Dank_ " – Respondió la castaña continuando con su camino. Sólo su amiga rubia le alzó el pulgar de la mano derecha guiñándole un ojo al pasar a su lado. Suficiente para llenar a Silke de entusiasmo en la batalla que seguía.

Al salir del túnel, porras con su nombre les daban la bienvenida a su segundo combate de ese día en la modalidad de equipos. Del otro lado sus rivales ya aguardaban por ellos. Los seis llegaron hasta su banca, tres de ellos tomaron asiento resguardando el maletín de refacciones y los otros tres se prepararon para el asalto contra los americanos.

-Probablemente esperen que nos alineemos como la vez pasada, Silke en esta ocasión tu vas al frente, eso los descompensará. – Declaró repentinamente Tala.

-Bien. – Asintió la chica con seriedad dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar al equipo americano.

Kai no dijo nada, sólo se preparó para derrotar a su antiguo compañero Max.

En la banca de los PPB All Starz, la estrategia se mantenía a la espera de reacomodarse dependiendo de lo que hicieran sus rivales.

-¡Jugadores! ¡Por favor tomen posiciones para comenzar! – Pidió Jazzman con el uso del micrófono.

* * *

-Y volvemos a la acción, esta vez con la segunda batalla por equipos donde veremos enfrentarse al PPB All Starz contra los Demolition Boys, ambos equipos resultaron sin bajas en la primera ronda individual, pero alguno de ellos terminará alimentando a los peces esta tarde, ¿no lo crees AJ? – Preguntó Brad complacido de tener más dosis de bladers al agua.

-Es un lamentable hecho que no se podrá cambiar Brad, por lo que espero todos sepan nadar y no haya que hacer uso de bestias bit para devolverlos a la superficie, y como si esto no fuera suficiente ya está apareciendo el beyestadio desde el fondo del mar. – Señaló el segundo conductor ante la estructura que emergía del agua.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Tenemos aquí una réplica exacta del "Castell dell´Ovo" o Castillo del Huevo el cual puede contemplarse desde las afueras de este estadio. – Dijo entretenido Brad al notar la copia a escala de uno de los hitos urbanos más populares de Nápoles.

-Así es Brad, la leyenda cuenta que el poeta romano Virgilio escondió en sus cimientos un huevo mágico y que sin él la fortaleza se derrumbaría trayendo desgracia a Nápoles, pero en este pequeño bey estadio como podemos apreciar, la única zona de tierra firme que tiene es la construcción y el esbelto puente que comunica las dos orillas de los jugadores, el resto es un plato hondo de al menos veinte centímetros en su parte más profunda con agua salada y fuera de sus paredes transparentes de acrílico pues tenemos más agua, por lo que es una zona muy peligrosa para cualquier beyluchador que no esté acostumbrado a usar este elemento como su aliado. – Determinó AJ Topper.

-Quizá sería una mejor estrategia para los Blitzkrieg Boys cambiar por Spencer pero tal parece que seguirán con el trío anterior, al igual que los PPB All Starz por lo que creo que será una beybatalla igual de intensa que la previa entre Mjestics y BBA Revolution, así que no querrán perderse nada de lo que está a punto de acontecer.- Concluyó Brad Best.

* * *

Los bladers ya se colocaban sobre el piso flotante individual, del lado de los Blitzkrieg Boys Silke había tomado la cabeza con Kai a su derecha y Tala a su izquierda.

-Como lo suponía, cambiaron la formación para despistarnos. Perfecto. – Dijo Emily ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz.

-Los sostendré lo más que pueda. – Anunció Max.

-Bastará con algunos segundos, una vez que nos deshagamos de la fuerza bruta los otros dos serán pan comido. – Respondió la chica.

-No puedo decir que este tipo de plan me emociona pero si perdemos otra batalla será imposible que lleguemos a la final. – Comentó Rick incómodo pero sujeto al plan de la más astuta del grupo.

Sin decir más Max se situó en medio de Emily y Rick quien cubría su zurda.

El público había dejado de hacer ruido para dar oportunidad a los jugadores de concentrarse en el lanzamiento.

-Beyluchadores, ¿preparados?- Preguntó un emocionado DJ expectante mirando a ambos lados del beyestadio.

Silke, Tala y Kai apuntaron sus lanzadores al esbelto puente que iba desde la pequeña playa a escala que rodeaba escasamente las orillas del estadio circular, hasta el castillo justo en el centro rodeado del agua salada filtrada, del lado contrario Emily preparaba su saque sincronizada con Rick mientras Max cuidaba la retaguardia con su lanzador listo.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó DJ dando inicio así a la antepenúltima batalla de esa tarde.

Dos equipos de beyblades volaron sobre la gran alberca para caer a salvo en el plato de juego, Silke se dirigió de inmediato hacia el castillo seguida de cerca por sus compañeros a penas al aterrizar, la estrategia contraria consistía en que Rick se dirigiera hacia ellos como una estampida de toros salvajes desde el otro lado del puente que atravesaba la maqueta medieval. Por su parte Emily se deslizaba con Trygator sobre el agua creando una gran ola consigo, dejando a Max rezagado.

Conforme avanzaba, la ola que creaba la americana iba creciendo más y más por lo que Silke brincó para evitar que la golpeara haciéndola retroceder, sin embargo cuando Kai y Tala esperaban hacer lo mismo que ella notaron que no podían moverse a causa de que se encontraban atados al piso inundado repentinamente por una fuerza invisible la cual les tomó apenas unos segundos comprender que se trataba de Draciel. Silke se preocupó al notar que ellos ya no le seguían el paso, pero pronto tuvo que olvidarlos ya que de la nada Rick se encontraba centímetros debajo de ella, probando que era mucho más veloz de lo que parecía, aunque se extrañó al ver pasar al toro sin siquiera tocarla en dirección al cielo.

-¡Cuidado abajo! – Le llamó la atención Emily cuando Trygator saltó y la golpeó desde la parte inferior cuando se encontraba vulnerable, pasando a un lado mientras Gekiryu comenzaba a descender desnivelado. –Me he dado cuenta que no tienes buena defensa si se te golpea desde abajo, así que aprovecharemos este ataque lo mejor posible, ¿o no Rick? – Exclamó triunfante la pelirroja.

-¡Desde luego! – Respondió su aliado cuando su blade naranja volvía a caer dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al blade indefenso en medio del aire. Silke miró esto con horror sin poder hacer nada, solo sintió como Gekiryu caía pesadamente sobre el Castillo del Huevo al centro del bey estadio destruyéndolo con Rock Bison bailando sobre él, y por si esto no fuera poco, Trygator cayó encima de su compañero aumentando el peso sobre la alemana disminuyendo terroríficamente su velocidad.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? – Silke no comprendía con la facilidad que Emily y Rick habían conseguido posicionarse por sobre de ella. Al momento que la impactaron un tremendo golpe recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándola sin aire, no obstante logró mantenerse girando a pesar de que los otros dos blades no dejaban de presionarla haciendo algo que la alemana no había calculado, los dos blades americanos revolucionaban en sentido contrario a ella.

-¡Chicos… me vendría bien algo de ayuda! – Les comunicó Silke a sus camaradas un poco desesperanzada.

-¡No puedo moverme! – Declaró Tala cuando su Wolborg solo daba vueltas alrededor de Draciel a voluntad de la corriente que la tortuga creaba.

Kai fulminó a Max con la mirada. Cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte desde la última vez que lucharon, Dranzer también se veía arrastrado por la corriente sin poder acertar un ataque si quiera.

-"Ni siquiera puedo usar el Novae Rog o Kai también quedará congelado" – Pensaba Tala convencido de que sus ataques de hielo no serían útiles en ese momento y de que si los usaba no podría ayudar a Silke antes de que la derrotaran.

-¡Gekiryu! – Llamó Silke a su bestia bit con escaso aliento.

El dragón se manifestó pero de inmediato fue atacado por Trygator que era de tamaño inferior y había aparecido en el momento preciso para morder a Gekiryu de una de sus espléndidas aletas sobre su cabeza jalándolo hacia el agua. La castaña no podía hacer nada por ayudarle a su amigo, y Rock Bison apareció para embestir la cola de Gekiryu y que su compañera pudiera sumergirlo totalmente.

-¿Te estás cansando ya Silke? – Preguntó la tenista con una determinante sonrisa al notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía su contrincante para liberar a su bestia bit del agarre del caimán. – Te advierto que cuando Trygator muerde algo ya no lo suelta -

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto no es nada para nosotros! – Respondió levantando su voz tratando de intimidarla.

-¡No lo creo! Tus músculos no están desarrollados adecuadamente, a mi no me engañas, no puedes soportar un ataque tan prolongado como este por más de un minuto. – Dijo la pelirroja convencida de su triunfo.

Silke frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, demostraría que la chica se equivocaba en su dictamen.

-¡Gekiryu Violet Mist! – Ordenó, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y los de su bestia bit, Violet Mist bajo el agua solo se convertía en una mancha morada que se movía con la corriente controlada por Max, dejando a Silke sin más ideas.

-Hazle caso a Emily, si te rindes ahora detendremos tu castigo. – Le dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo.

Silke apretaba los dientes, cada segundo sentía como Gekiryu se debilitaba más y más, y se vio en la penosa necesidad de colocar una rodilla sobre el piso flotante para no colapsar a la par que su dificultosa respiración se hacía más evidente.

-¡Qué ni se te ocurra darte por vencida! – Le gritó de pronto Kai desde su flanco derecho aún luchando contra la fuerza centrífuga de Draciel que no lo liberaba.

La alemana prestó atención a aquellas palabras.

-Si pierdes serás el hazmereir de nuestro equipo, levántate y derrótalos – Le gritó Kai.

-¡No pienso perder! – Le respondió de inmediato al bicolor - pero ni siquiera puedo usar Violet Mist… - Dijo preocupada, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no podría cambiar el giro de Gekiryu tan fácilmente sin arriesgarse a que éste se detuviera, además de que Trygator mantenía la cara del dragón debajo del agua, donde Violet Mist era inofensivo.

-"¡No puedo perder así! ¡Cómo demonios caí en su trampa! Tiene que haber alguna forma, si no puedo derrotarlos a ellos, jamás le ganaré a Robert…" – Pensaba Silke, podía sentir como su amigo se debilitaba, pero se encontraba en una situación de gran desventaja, además de que si perdía, Kai y Tala serían un blanco fácil. Silke miró intentando idear alguna solución cuando notó como Dranzer se las había arreglado para lanzar bolas de fuego a Draciel sin poder acertarle aunque el agua que tocaba se evaporaba.

-¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó airosa – Kai deja de atacar a Draciel y calienta el agua debajo de mí, ¡hazlo pronto! – Le comunicó esperando que por una vez él la escuchara.

Kai miró a la chica y la tinta violeta que manchaba el agua que la rodeaba, sonrió cómplice y empezó a lanzar las plumas rojas de Dranzer hacia el terreno en que Silke se encontraba haciendo que el líquido entintado comenzara a vaporizar de inmediato.

El ligero vapor de agua salada tenía un leve tinte violeta que alcanzó a llegar hasta Rock Bison, debilitando a la bestia bit que aguardaba afuera, algo que se vio reflejado cuando las revoluciones del blade naranja comenzaron a disminuir.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? – Se sorprendió el compañero de Max al verificar que la presión sobre Gekiryu decrecía.

Silke pudo sentir el alivio momentáneo, se puso de pie nuevamente y Gekiryu se alzó con fuerza sacando la cabeza del agua con Trygator aun mordiéndolo, fue entonces en ese pequeño lapso que Violet Mist consiguió afectar a la bestia bit de Emily también, obligándolo a soltarlo.

El caimán cayó dentro del agua algo aturdido, sin saber que lo había afectado.

-¡Qué pasa! ¡Rick! ¡Estoy paralizada! Le dijo Emily a su aliado cayendo sobre ambas rodillas a su colchón flotante, algo no andaba bien.

Casi instantáneamente Silke dejó de sentir tanto peso, y dirigió el blade de Gekiryu hacia donde Kai y tala se encontraban tirándose al remolino junto con Emily y Rick.

Max no tuvo de otra que cortar el ataque de Draciel para liberar a sus aliados quienes rotaban a menor velocidad y podrían ser derrotados por el mismo ataque que mantenía cautivos a los dos rusos. En ese momento Tala se recuperó y lanzó su mejor ataque congelando el agua líquida mientras Silke y Kai saltaban para evitar quedar atascados.

Tala y Silke se miraron mutuamente asintiendo en sus siguiente movimiento, la chica se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta Emily golpeándola con fuerza sacándola fuera del estadio haciendo que Trygator cayera en el mar de la piscina. Wolborg hizo lo mismo con Rock Bison antes de que este pudiera liberarse y la batalla final sería Kai contra Max.

-¡Emily y Rick quedan fuera de la contienda! – Declaró DJ y el resultado fue el esperado.

La chica con el bikini de la bandera americana y el joven con estrellas blancas en la pierna derecha de su bañador cayeron al agua de inmediato, dejando a su compañero Max solo contra tres rivales.

Gekiryu giraba con un ligero tambaleo igual que Wolborg, aunque el segundo no tardó en recuperarse.

-Buena jugada Silke. – Felicitó Tala a su compañera reconociendo que sin su ayuda ellos también hubieran resultado abatidos.

-No hay de que… - Respondió la castaña sobreponiéndose respirando un poco agitada pero sin bajar la guardia. Aún a esa distancia y con más jugadores que los PPB All Starz, Max era muy peligroso.

Los susurros comenzaban a resonar como el siseo de cientos de reptiles en todo el estadio. El futuro de los americanos parecía claro, y Max podía sentir la presión en sus manos. Por otro lado, en el palco de los Majestics Robert verificó con un poco de desilusión la incapacidad de Silke por soportar una batalla tan dura como aquella, aunque tenía que reconocer sus agallas.

Kai miraba a su ex-compañero con sed de venganza. La jugada que sus oponentes habían desarrollado casi les costaba el encuentro, y era algo que no iba a perdonarle.

El bicolor no dijo nada, pero una vez más Tala supo interpretar ese silencio tan característico de él.

Wolborg retrocedió en el bey estadio dejando el espacio libre para que Kai se batiera contra Max sin interrupciones, así que Silke se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

-Una vez más tu y yo Kai. – Dijo el rubio sonriente, aunque algo incómodo por la clara desventaja.

Kai no devolvió el saludo, simplemente dirigió a Dranzer certeramente contra Draciel por sobre el plato congelado. El blade azul y el verde comenzaron a intercambiar golpe tras golpe, y el público volvió a estallar en gritos hacia ambos beyluchadores al comprobar que Silke y Tala no interferirían.

Plumas rojas golpeaban a Draciel que atraía el agua líquida que rodeaba el plato intentando protegerse con ayuda de esta, pero Kai resultaba demasiado veloz a diferencia de la última vez que Max había competido contra él.

-¡Draciel! – Le llamó Max a su compañero.

-¡Dranzer! – Gritó a su vez Kai.

La tortuga y el fénix se saludaron rugiendo con gran fuerza tras emerger de sus bits. Ninguna de las dos pensaba perder contra la otra, y era lo mismo que cruzaba por las mentes de sus amos.

-Será todo o nada Draciel. ¡Gravity Control! – Ordenó Max.

El agua se materializó en una gran ola que se levantó frente a Max, y que con gran fuerza se dirigió hacia Kai. Silke se vio sorprendida el tamaño de dicha cantidad de agua que por mucho era gigante comprarándola contra la de Emily y querer esquivarla sería algo imposible. Sin embargo conocía las capacidades de Kai, por o que preocuparse no era necesario.

-¡Spiral Fireball! – Correspondió Kai en el momento justo y adecuado dejando que la enorme Ola viniera hacia él.

Dranzer atravesó cual flecha el muro de agua llegando hasta Draciel quien se cubría detrás del elemento azul. El calor que produjo convirtió el campo de batalla en una densa neblina blanca que tras disiparse mostró a ambos jugadores empujando uno contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que Draciel y Drancer hacían contacto produciendo chispas en medio del soleado día.

Max y Kai comenzaban a respirar agitadamente, aquello era un desgaste de energía incomparable y cada vez sus blades se movían más y más lento, pero ninguno de los dos se rendía. Los ex Blade Breakers se miraron llenos de emoción.

-¡Gravity Control! –

-¡Spiral Fireball! –

Ambos volvieron a ejecutar sus mejores ataques a esa corta distancia ocasionando una explosión que creó una ola expansiva de vapor que llegó hasta las gradas de mayor altura del estadio.

Silke y Tala se cubrieron como pudieron al igual que sus blades que buscaron refugio debajo del puente de la maqueta. En esta ocasión la neblina tardó mucho más en disiparse, y Kai y Max se notaban igual de exhaustos, por lo que era imposible saber si alguno de ellos ya había perdido o el combate continuaría.

-¡Miren! Hay un blade aun moviéndose, ¡pero no logro ver cuál es! – Intervino DJ agudizando la mirada.

Cuando el ambiente volvió a encontrarse claro unos segundos después, fue el beyblade azul que había triunfado sobre el verde el que continuaba de pie sobre un desgastado plato lleno de grietas, trozos de hielo y charcos de agua.

-¡Los Blitzkrieg Boys ganan! – Gritó de inmediato el referee, y justo cuando Max cayó totalmente exhausto al agua, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo para evitar que se hundiera.

-Gran batalla Maxie – Le dijo Emily sonriente colocando el brazo de su compañero por encima de su hombro.

-Si… lo fue. – Dijo Max algo melancólico pero feliz por el resultado de su trabajo en equipo.

Rick solo sonrió algo decepcionado pero los rusos les habían ganado en buena ley, especialmente después de que ellos los habian dominado la primera mitad del encuentro.

Kai mandó llamar de vuelta a Dranzer que ya se encontraba fuera de balance, pero había durado hasta el último segundo. Silke y Tala recogieron sus blades también, se miraron satisfechos y salieron de la arena de vuelta a su banca.

-Calentar el agua fue muy inteligente de tu parte Silke. – Congratuló Ian tras la jugada improvisada de la chica que había valido la liberación de sus compañeros.

-Gracias, pero no fui solo yo, he aprendido mucho de ustedes, así que se los agradezco. – Correspondió con un movimiento modesto de su cabeza rindiendo respeto a sus compañeros que la habían enseñado por las buenas y por las malas.

Kai no dijo nada, sólo prefirió adelantarse al palco antes que los otros.

Silke se le quedó viendo algo desconcertada, había querido felicitarlo también pero había perdido la oportunidad.

-Olvídalo. – Le dijo Tala de pronto, como si supiera perfectamente lo que ella pensaba. – Él odia los cumplidos. – Comentó el pelirrojo cortante.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué batalla tan magnífica! Primero los PPB All Starz parecían haber tomado el control sobre los Blitzkrieg Boys, de hecho me preocupó la forma en que Trygator dominó a Gekiryu, ¡eso no me lo esperaba! – Argumentó Brad emocionado.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es increíble? ¡Pero Emily tenía todo fríamente calculado, otro poco y Trygator hubiera terminado en las fauces de Gekiryu y no hubiéramos tenido la magnífica batalla que presenciamos! – Opinó AJ igual de entusiasmado.

-Y estos beyluchadores realmente son honorables, fácilmente pudieron haber sacado a Max los tres juntos y decidieron darle a Max la batalla justa que merecía. – Recordó Brad.

-Se han ganado mis respetos Brad, este equipo sin duda ha sido el que mejor ha jugado el día de hoy, y ni se diga sobre sus atuendos, creo que sobre todos han sido los que más resaltaron. - Acentuó AJ.

-El único equipo que ha salido libre de la maldición de caer al agua, creo que podemos ir apostando desde ya que ellos llegarán a la final nuevamente. – Apostó Brad.

-Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. – Lo respaldó su el otro comentarista. –

* * *

Acontecieron dos batallas más donde hubo más víctimas por parte de todos los equipos hasta que el tercer día de torneo concluyó. Ese día había resultado memorable para muchos y sobretodo muchas fans de ver a sus jugadores en bañador y mojados por supuesto. La gran mayoría de espectadores terminaron con la piel ligeramente enrojecida gracias al sol quien también presenció con ganas el espectáculo.

Cuando los equipos bajaron de sus palcos para retirarse a los vestidores, a los organizadores de la BBA les pareció buena idea realizar una última interacción entre los equipos y fans, por lo que condujeron a los jugadores por el pasillo principal que se encontraba abarrotado de aficionados que eran retenidos por una valla metálica detrás de la cual había otra valla humana de personal de seguridad que evitaba que los espectadores se abalanzaran sobre los deportistas, así que sólo les restaba terminarse hasta el último GB de memoria de sus cámaras, tablets y celulares recopilando foto tras foto, al igual que la prensa quienes tenían un espacio especial para la toma de los jugadores al pasar.

El equipo ruso como siempre era el rezagado, aunque en esta ocasión resultaba ser el favorito debido a que ni uno de sus jugadores había recibido castigo ese día. Lentamente se dirigían a la salida sin siquiera detenerse a saludar al público que aguardaba por ellos y su exquisita victoria, y pese a saber que era el equipo más serio, las porras no disminuían; sin saber en qué momento en la valla de seguridad, un pequeño niño de unos ocho años se escabulló corriendo hasta Silke que iba cerrando al grupo antes de que el personal lo detuviera.

-¡Espera niño! ¡No te puedes acercar! – Exclamaba un policía con el logo de la BBA sobre un brazalete blanco en el brazo izquierdo.

Silke se detuvo debido a la conmoción y se aproximó hasta el niño dejando que su equipo continuara avanzando.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien. – Dijo la chica serena al oficial mientras se agachaba para encontrarse a la altura del niño que se sorprendía de su buena suerte. –Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó simpática al jovencito de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Massimiliano… - Respondió un poco tímido y de inmediato puso un banderín de tela blanca con el logo del equipo ruso frente a sí mismo para disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas. -¿lo firmaría…? – Dijo apenado.

Silke no esperaba aquello, así que tomó el banderín y pudo ver la mirada apenada del chiquillo.

-¿En… serio quieres que yo firme esto? – Le cuestionó dudosa de que un niño le hiciera esa petición.

Massimiliano asintió y le ofreció un marcador negro que llevaba en la otra mano.

Silke sonrió conmovida y puso su curveada firma sobre el logo de los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Sus compañeros varones miraban desde unos metros adelante, pensando que la alemana les hacía perder el tiempo.

-Listo, aquí tienes. – Dijo Silke devolviendo el marcador y la bandera, a lo que el jovencito asintió feliz y confiado, sin embargo sus pupilas azuladas se dirigieron furtivamente por encima del hombro de Silke hasta el resto del serio equipo ruso. La alemana se percató y volvió a hablarle al chico.

-Hey, a pesar de ser italiano los Blitzkrieg Boys son tus favoritos ¿verdad? – Preguntó Silke, siendo la corta respuesta de Massimiliano un sonido tímido pero asertivo. – Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vas a conocerlos? – Preguntó la chica animada ofreciendo su mano al pequeño quien temblaba de nervios y emoción, sin embargo tragó saliva y aceptó la mano de la alemana quien se puso de pie y desfiló con el niño de su mano hacia sus compañeros siendo coreada por el público que miraba detrás de las vallas.

A pesar de su intención, Tala, Kai, Ian, Bryan y Spencer no cambiaron su semblante amenazante que hizo detenerse al chico en seco un par de metros antes de llegar hasta ellos haciéndolo dudar si valía la pena arriesgar su vida por una tonta firma, a pesar de esto, Silke no lo dejó atrás.

-Oigan, quiero que conozcan a Massimiliano, su mayor fan. Massimiliano, te presento a Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Kai y el capitán Tala. – Dijo Silke gentilmente haciendo las presentaciones.

-" _Silke deja ir al niño, no es a lo que nos dedicamos_ " – Dijo Tala dominante en ruso para que el pequeño no comprendiera nada.

-" _Ustedes son los héroes de este jovencito, así que dejen de comportarse tan groseros y firmen esto, ¿o acaso ya se les olvidó la felicidad que este deporte les causaba cuando decidieron jugarlo por primera vez? Si ya no les importa entonces no hay razón para que estemos aquí_." - Les remarcó.

Los cuatro rusos se miraron entre ellos, era verdad que en cierto punto habían llegado a odiar el juego por culpa de Boris, pero al ver al chico, con esos ojos llenos de brillo debido a estar frente a sus beyluchadores favoritos, algo en su interior resurgió.

Tala le sostuvo la mirada a Silke y pidió con la mano el plumón. A continuación firmó a un lado de la castaña y pasó el marcador junto con el trozo de tela a sus camaradas que firmaron también sin reproche alguno. Sin embargo Kai rechazó el banderín y lo devolvió a Silke sin firmarlo. La chica sabía que Kai era difícil de persuadir y no quería desencadenar una escena frente a niño, así que tomó el logo y antes de entregárselo al chico dijo unas palabras en ruso.

-" _Deberías saber que hay hombres que prefieren hacer felices a los niños antes que otra cosa_." –

Esas simples palabras al azar hicieron que el bicolor alzara la vista, dio un par de pasos rápidos hacia el pequeño y le quitó el trozo de tela para escribir su nombre, de inmediato lo devolvió y rápidamente se alejó en dirección al túnel de salida.

Sus camaradas rusos no pudieron disimular la estupefacción ante las inocentes palabras de Silke y el efecto causado en Kai.

-Hasta luego Massimilano, deséanos suerte en la próxima ronda. – Se despidió Silke moviendo la mano animadamente a lo que el niño asintió.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias señorita Silke! – Dijo el pequeño alejándose a donde su madre le esperaba. – ¡Se que podrá derrotar a Robert! – Alcanzó a gritar el niño con ánimo.

Silke cambió su expresión alegre a una más sensata, era cierto, aún le faltaba superar su prueba más difícil, que sería la siguiente ronda, y a juzgar por las jugadas de los PPB All Starz para eliminarla, Robert no demostraría piedad alguna ahora que sabía como atacarla.

La castaña entonces decidió caminar hacia la salida con su equipo a quienes encontró aún algo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Nada. – Declaró Tala avanzando en torno a los vestidores.

La castaña siguió a sus compañeros como si nada, aunque en la mente de los rusos solo restaba la actitud de Kai. Silke no lo sabría nunca, pero aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Kai recordara como su padre prefirió desafiar a Voltaire y seguir diseñando beyblades para hacer felices a los niños que crear armas de destrucción masiva. De verdad que había sido una sorpresa que el Hiwatari no la hubiera matado ahí mismo. Sólo él sabía lo que sentía con respecto a su propia historia familiar retorcida.

Al ingresar al vestidor de su equipo, sobre una banca se encontraba el uniforme de cada uno planchado y doblado, cortesía de Marie Angelique, quien también dejó una maleta vacía con una nota encima.

-"Dejen aquí sus bañadores. Atte. M.A." – Decía el papel en letras rosas con estrellas y corazones dibujados.

Silke tomó su ropa y se metió a un cubículo individual para retirarse finalmente esa escasa prenda infernal y volver a ser la misma de antes. El peinado que llevaba resultaba cómodo para contrarrestar el clima húmedo de Nápoles así que decidió dejarlo así por el resto del día. Tras unos minutos salió con el traje de baño doblado para encontrarse con su equipo ya preparado para salir. Depositó su ropa blanca en la maleta ya repleta de las otras prendas oscuras y se acercó al maletín de refacciones para recuperar su valiosa pulsera y colocarla nuevamente en la zurda donde estaría segura.

Decidieron sin siquiera discutirlo que lo mejor era salir antes de que la enorme cantidad de fanáticos volviera al muelle de salida desde el puerto de Nápoles, así que se dirigieron a donde las pequeñas lanchas en que habían llegado aguardaban.

Cuando volvieron a tierra firme luego de tomar la lancha de regreso la cual esta vez fue conducida por Spencer con responsabilidad, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse dándole al cielo matices de naranja y violeta con algunos puntos luminosos aún tenues. Tras las dos victorias sin bajas de aquel día, era el momento ideal de ir a celebrar.

-Oye Silke, prometiste que nos acompañarías a un bar. – Le recordó Bryan divertido al descender en el muelle aún vacío.

-Es verdad, eso fue lo que dije. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Deberíamos celebrar por las victorias de hoy! – se animó Ian.

-Supongo que es muy válido. – Accedió Tala cediendo ante la petición.

Kai solo se alejó del muelle para metros adelante dirigirse a sus compañeros.

-Vienen ¿o qué? – Preguntó fastidiado de que no se apresuraban.

Silke sonrió, parecía que sería una noche que disfrutarían como equipo y no solo como aliados.

Los seis comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad en busca de un buen sitio para beber unos merecidos tragos, pero el ambiente extremadamente ruidoso y abarrotado de los bares del malecón no era de su total agrado. Además de vez en cuando sentían flashes en su contra de aficionados que de inmediato aprovechaban para fotografiarlos.

Decidieron abandonar la zona más popular del barrio así que avanzaron calles arriba intentando llegar a un establecimiento más escondido sin tantos turistas, aunque conforme se adentraban parecía que el sitio que buscaban no existía del todo. De pronto se comenzó a escuchar el eco grave de música proveniente de algún sitio cercano. Caminaron por una calle iluminada pero con los negocios ya cerrados y dieron con una casona antigua que albergaba un aburrido negocio durante el día en la parte superior, pero en las pequeñas ventanas del sótano se veían haces de luz acompañados de una animada fiesta.

No hizo falta tratar de comprobar que era un lugar público y no privado, ya que había un pequeño letrero de fierro que en la parte de arriba decía: "Napoli Abogatti"; y en la de abajo el contrastante nombre de un bar: "Bar di un burattino" en remembranza al popular cuento italiano de pinocho.

Silke no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de establecimientos sin embargo curiosa siguió a sus compañeros hacia el interior bajando unas escaleras que conducían por un pasillo en penumbras. Música moderna retumbaba en las viejas paredes recubiertas con pintura negra y líneas escasamente rectas en tintas de neón de varios colores como magenta, azul, verde, amarillo y naranja.

Al finalizar el pasillo había unas cortinas de terciopelo que al atravesarlas mostraron un ambiente lleno de vida, con jóvenes bailando divertidos en cualquier hueco libre del lugar con escasa iluminación azulada.

Habrían preferido retirarse a un sitio más tranquilo pero al reflexionarlo por un segundo se dieron cuenta de que la gente de ahí no eran precisamente fanática del beyblade por lo que a nadie parecía importarle que los Blitzkrieg Boys estuvieran en el mismo bar, algo que lo convertía en un buen sitio para beber un poco sin ser molestados.

Tala comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud seguido en una irregular fila donde Silke iba en medio y había sido lo más sabio ya que la alemana no dejaba de prestar atención a las divertidas actividades de todos esos jóvenes. En su recorrido por hallar una mesa, ella podía distinguir grupos de amigos de ambos sexos platicar y reír acompañados de tarros de cerveza y algunos otros tragos en vasos más pequeños estando de pie, en la barra, o en cómodos cojines a pocos centímetros del piso. Había una plataforma que simulaba un pequeño escenario donde de un lado se encontraba un joven de gorra con los brazos descubiertos llenos de tatuajes, quien aparentemente elegía la música que se escuchaba y a su lado un par de chicas con shorts y ombligueras bailaban de forma sensual al ritmo de la música mientras algunos chicos les chiflaban y se divertían con el ambiente que ellas dos creaban.

Algunas parejas no dejaban de bailar y ocasionalmente besarse en medio de todos los extraños, algo que hizo comprender más a Silke la forma de ser de su amigo Enrique a quien no le apenaba tener una, o dos, o tres amigas.

Tala se paró repentinamente cuando una chica con cabello violeta que llevaba una charola con algunos tragos se detuvo para preguntarle algo casi gritando.

-¿Tú y tus amigos buscan mesa? Tengo una justo a un lado de la pista, en seguida estoy con ustedes. – Dijo con acento melódico antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Tala siguió en la dirección que la chica le indicó y finalmente llegaron a una mesa grande que otra chica de cabello azul estaba terminando de limpiar.

-Buenas noches, por favor tomen asiento, aquí les dejo el menú. – Indicó en un sonido a penas audible debido a los altos decibeles de la música electrónica.

La chica se retiró y los seis tomaron asiento, Silke levantó uno de los menús y comenzó a leer la clase de alimentos que vendían en dicho local. En general todas las bebidas eran alcohólicas con nombres provocativos pero divertidos, y la comida consistía básicamente en botanas, así que le costó encontrar algo apropiado para ordenar.

Al poco tiempo la chica de cabello violeta y uniforme negro volvió hasta ellos con su libreta en mano.

-¿Estamos listos para ordenar? – Preguntó con una amable sonrisa agachándose hasta estar al mismo nivel que ellos.

-Queremos dos botellas del mejor Vodka. – Solicitó Tala en voz alta sin ver si quiera el menú.

-¿Muy bien, algo de comer? – Preguntó la chica tras anotar lo primero.

-Tres órdenes de _Bruschetta_. – Indicó esta vez Spencer.

-Anotado, ¿algo más? – Cuestionó de nuevo.

-Un _Latte Machiatto_ por favor. – Solicitó Silke a la mesera.

-¿Va con algún licor tu _Machiatto_? – Le preguntó la chica.

-No, así está bien muchas gracias. – Le sonrió Silke luego de tener que gritar para ser escuchada.

La chica se retiró para traer lo solicitado y Bryan se le quedó mirando a su compañera.

-¿Es en serio? Creí que nos acompañarías a tomar. – Le dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Dije que los acompañaría más nunca dije que bebería. – Respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

-¿Y qué opinas de este lugar? – Preguntó Ian curioso al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué? – Gritó Silke sonriente ya que era casi imposible escuchar a su compañero a medio metro de ella.

-¡Qué opinas de este lugar! – Gritó más fuerte Ian, por suerte esta vez Silke alcanzó a comprender el mensaje al el movimiento de los labios de su compañero.

-¡Es lindo!- Respondió gritando divertida por la situación.- ¡Aunque muy ruidoso! En seguida vuelvo – Agregó poniéndose de pie.

Los chicos la vieron marcharse entre la multitud, hasta que se detuvo a preguntarle algo a la mesera de cabellera azul, quien señaló hacia una esquina del ruidoso bar y Silke continuó su camino.

En seguida volvió la chica de cabellos violetas y dejó cinco vasos pequeños sobre la mesa, una cubetilla de acero con hielos, dos botellas cerradas de un agradable vodka Eslavo, tres platillos con humeante _bruschetta_ y una simpática taza de porcelana rojiza con la mezcla de café invisible debajo de un lindo adorno de crema batida. La joven se retiró y los rusos procedieron a abrir las botellas para servirse un trago.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Spencer a Bryan dándole un codazo cuando el de cabello grisáceo intentaba poner una módica cantidad de vodka en la taza de la chica.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa divertida y sosteniendo aún la botella de vodka. Sin embargo las miradas de sus compañeros no compartían la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer. Al comprenderlo el ruso dejó la botella. -¡Era una broma! – Exclamó alzando las manos pretendiendo inocencia.

-Ella no bebe. – Dijo Kai en volumen inaudible, pero el movimiento de sus labios era suficiente para comunicar lo que él sabía. Tras ello, tomó el primer shot de vodka relajándose de la jornada de ese día.

Silke dio con el tocador de mujeres, el cual tenía en la puerta el símbolo de una bailarina de ballet sujetada por hilos, a diferencia del sanitario de caballeros que tenía lo que asemejaba la silueta de pinocho con cuerdas que caían a sus lados. La alemana entró y al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo sintió como los oídos le retumbaban aún del sonido grave que quedaba detrás de la puerta. La zona tenía tres cubículos y un gran espejo sobre un trío de grifos antiguos con los muros de ladrillo rojizo.

Silke aproximó sus manos hasta el grifo de en medio, abrió la llave y puso ambas manos para atrapar momentáneamente una generosa cantidad de agua y proceder a mojar su rostro. Repitió esto un par de veces frotando sus palmas de arriba a abajo. Cerró la llave y tomó una toalla de papel del dispensador para secarse. Se quedó mirando al espejo, se sentía muy cansada. La batalla contra los PPB All Starz la había dejado exhausta, tan solo esperaba poder aguantar hasta que la velada terminara para poder descansar en su cama. No quería mostrar su cansancio ya que el lugar en realidad le había gustado y salir casualmente con los chicos sin presiones le resultaba muy divertido y desestrezante.

-Bien, espero que ese _machiatto_ me quite el sueño. – Se dijo a sí misma tras refrescarse.

La alemana se acomodó un poco el cabello cuando su reflejo se vio opacado por un repentino apagón.

En la pista, los gritos divertidos del corte de luz no faltaron, sin embargo en poco tiempo comenzaron a convertirse en gritos de pánico, mientras haces brillantes penetraban la completa oscuridad en la que siluetas corrían en dirección a la salida señalada por letreros fluorescentes.

Al comprender lo que pasaba, la música cesó y un correteo general se escuchó en todo el sótano.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys permanecieron en sus asientos bebiendo tranquilos pero alertas. Por alguna razón lo que acontecía no los sorprendía del todo.

-Acaban de arruinarnos la noche. – Sentenció Tala en penumbra tomando otro trago del transparente líquido, cuando las luces se aproximaban más a ellos.

Por su parte Silke apenas salió del baño y escuchó como una gran multitud abandonaba a empujones el bar, curiosa se aproximó guiándose de la pared que tanteaba, cuando una mano envolvió su nariz y boca impidiéndola de gritar y rudamente la jaló al interior del baño de hombres, donde su secuestrador cerró la puerta con seguro.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola buenas noches! Demoré muchisimo en este capítulo, pero por fin lo traje gracias al apoyo de mis amigas, mi novio y mi deseo por cloncluir este fic (siendo honesta no creo hacer otro fic luego de dar por terminado este, jeje). Las cosas van a empezar a cambiar un poco, pero espero que le de la sazón que le falta al fic para que la historia se vuelva un poquito más real.

Muchas gracias a tod s por seguir leyendo este fic, aún faltan muchos misterios por desentrañar así que sigamos!

* * *

Capítulo XXI

El sanitario de caballeros también había perdido la electricidad, más sin embargo las ventilas de vidrio permitían que un poco de luz se filtrara al interior, pudiendo distinguir algunos objetos, pero nada de esto ayudaba a Silke a comprender por qué la privaban de su voz y movimiento. Un hombre la tenía contra su pecho inmovilizada con el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha vestida con un guante cubría su nariz y boca algo que le causaba un tremendo desagrado. Intentaba zafarse pero todo era inútil, nisiquiera podía alcanzar su blade, y podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente debido a la incertidumbre del momento. Todo se volvió más terrorífico cuando fue llevada en contra de su voluntad hasta el tercer y último cubículo, donde temiendo lo peor, comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza intentando que la soltaran.

-Guarda Silencio. Nos buscan. – Le susurró una voz familiar sobre su oído derecho.

La alemana desistió de su escape al reconocer a su captor. Asintió con la cabeza y solo entonces Kai la soltó lentamente para cerrar con cuidado la puerta del sanitario. Silke suspiró sigilosa y más relajada, ya que por un segundo pensó que no volvería a ver a sus compañeros y que estos nisiquiera se percatarían de lo que le había ocurrido, aunque no veía el por qué de la actitud de su compañero ruso.

Kai se subió encima de la tapa del wc y le indicó a Silke hacer lo mismo. Ya arriba la chica se pegó contra la pared trasera del cubículo mientras el bicolor le hizo una ceña, poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios. Silke no entendía lo que acontecía aún así asintió preocupada pero confiada a la espera de nuevas indicaciones.

* * *

Junto a la pista de baile, la luz de diez lámparas de mano alumbraba los rostros de pocos amigos de los Blitzkrieg Boys a tan solo medio metro de distancia.

No hubo órdenes por parte de los sujetos que los rodeaban, sin embargo el equipo ruso evitó movimientos bruscos. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, y Tala se mantuvo tan quieto como una estatua con medio trago de camino a su destino.

Lentamente se escucharon pasos desde el acceso al bar, aquellas pisadas confiadas se aproximaban cada vez más, pasando entre las mesas y bancos caidos, pateando de vez en cuando cualquier objeto que se interponía en su camino.

-"Este parecía un lindo lugar, no como las pocilgas que suelen visitar" – Mencionó en ruso una voz que arrastraba las palabras la cual perfectamente era reconocida por el cuarteto de beyluchadores.

Ian miró inconforme a su líder, quien le devolvía la mirada ignorando al recién llegado situado a una mesa de ellos. Bryan alzó una ceja extrañado y Spencer bajó la mirada. Los cuatro se preguntaban en silencio por qué él estaría ahí en ese preciso momento.

El sujeto tranquilamente alzó una botella que aún permanecía en pie sobre una mesita y olfateó el envase.

-"¿Vodka italiano? ¿Pero que clase de bebida para niñas es esta?" – Preguntó ofendido, para luego lanzarla contra un muro, haciéndola mil pedazos creando un sonido violento.

Aquel comportamiento era casi infantil, ridículo y poco profesional, por buenas razones él no era bienvenido en el círculo de los que yacían sentados a la espera de ver concluida su rabieta para saber de qué demonios se trataba.

-"Y bien buenos para nada, ¿dónde está Kai?" – Dijo finalmente acercándose a la mesa, recargando ambas palmas sobre de ella mientras miraba de un lado al otro reconociendo esas caras familiares.

-"Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío." – Respondió Tala cortante, degustando rápidamente su trago para devolver el caballito vacío a la mesa.

-"¡Tan amistoso como siempre Tala!" – Insinuó sarcástico el chico que se revelaba castaño entre las luces, de unos veinte años con una cicatriz que cruzaba verticalmente los párpados de su ojo derecho, quien inmediatamente realizó una seña con la mano y dos de sus acompañantes se alejaron de la mesa introduciéndose más al bar revisando cada rincón, mientras él cómodamente tomó el asiento vacío contiguo al pelirrojo. –"Supongo que apenas escuchó peligro y el joven Kai huyó como siempre, ¡bah! No sabe hacer otra cosa…" – Continuó hablando mientras se ajustaba un chaleco de vestir por encima de una camisa blanca que llevaba una corbata roja encima.

El sujeto vestía formalmente, definitivamente no podía ser un beyluchador y no hacía falta decir que los hombres con linternas que rodeaban la mesa estaban a sus órdenes.

Sus ojos mostraban odio en contra de los jugadores, y su vista se dirigió a la taza roja de porcelana con la crema batida ligeramente derretida, soltó una risa triunfal y estiró su mano para alcanzarla.

-"¿Ahora toman bebidas sofisticadas como esta? ¿A caso la chica que juega con ustedes los trajo a esta pijamada?" – Insistió el ruso. – "¿Dónde está fraülein Jürgens?" – Preguntó antes de lamer con la punta de su lengua un poco de la crema batida que comenzaba a deshacerse.

Ninguno de los cuatro respondió, haciendo al recién llegado forzar una mueca desagradable.

En el sanitario de caballeros, Silke y Kai habían escuchado un cristal romperse, pero nada más, lo que hacía imposible saber si debían salir o permanecer ocultos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a hacer ruido cuando alguien del otro lado intentaba forzarlo. Entonces el estruendoso sonido de la puerta de madera cediendo ante un solo golpe sorprendió a la castaña más no a Kai. Una luz iluminaba el pasillo en el suelo, hasta que el haz pasó debajo del cubículo, alguien registraba el baño. Lentamente sus pasos hicieron eco conforme avanzaba en dirección a los cubículos individuales.

Se detuvo, y un seco golpe sonó cuando pateó la primera puerta azotándola descubriendo que no había nadie. Confiado avanzó al siguiente haciendo lo mismo; sin saber por qué, Silke se sentía nerviosa conforme se aproximaba. La luz de la lámpara determinó su posición andante hacia el tercero donde ellos se encontraban. Kai hizo frente a la amenaza y cuando Silke esperaba descubrir al sujeto del otro lado, Kai se sujetó de una tubería del techo, se balanceó con rapidez ganandole el golpe a su adversario, abriendo la puerta hacia afuera contra el hombre que al momento quedó noqueado sobre el piso. Silke lo observo desde su posición gracias a la lámpara que ligeramente alumbraba el piso. El tipo llevaba un uniforme grisáceo, un par de gogles oscuros sobre sus ojos, y aterradoramente Silke alcanzó a distinguir un arma mediana. Kai levantó la lámpara y la apagó alejándose inaudible del cubículo en la mediana oscuridad dejando a Silke sola. La castaña dudaba que hacer, él solo le dijo que callada, pero nada más. Pasaron unos segundos, y el sudor frío recorría su espalda, tragaba saliva con pesadez, y no sabía que más hacer. Nuevamente vio como una pequeña luz se aproximaba, esperaba que fuera Kai, aunque algo no la dejaba tranquila. En un instante un hombre de la misma apariencia que el que yacía tirado la apuntó con la luz. Silke se asustó tanto que no supo como reaccionar cuando el sujeto fue impactado brutalmente desde su costado izquierdo golpeandose duramente contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente también.

-Muévete. – Le dijo Kai sin mucho tacto apagando la segunda luz.

Silke había perdido la respiración momentáneamente, no entendía nada pero la mirada seria y el tono de voz absoluto de Kai la obligó a seguirlo pasando por encima de ambos hombres. El Hiwatari avanzaba lentamente delante de ella quien caminaba cuidadosamente de puntillas para que sus tacones no resonaran sobre el piso de loseta, algo que era un poco complicado debido a la falta de luz.

Al salir al pasillo desde el área de sanitarios, Kai se asomó afinadamente sin darse a notar y observó al resto de su equipo rodeado donde la luz los marcaba, frunció el ceño al reconocer al joven que los cuestionaba, se giró y miró a Silke aproximándose amenazador sobre ella.

-Vete de aquí. – Le ordenó a lo que ella inmediatamente replicó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Susurró inconforme. – No los dejaré sol…-

-Serás un estorbo si te quedas. – La silenció sin vacilar mirándola con el desagrado de siempre.

-¡Per…! – Intentó insistir.

-Puedes escapar si pasas por debajo de la barra de bebidas, ellos no te verán, no vuelvas al hotel, nosotros te buscaremos. – Le indicó empujándola ligeramiente del hombro al tiempo que él comenzaba a avanzar hacia el resto de sus compañeros dejándola sin opción desconcertada en la oscuridad.

Kai caminaba haciéndose notar hasta el círculo de hombres que le miraban sin dejar de apuntar a los Blitzkrieg Boys con las lámparas y discretas armas.

-"¡Kai! ¡Qué bien que te nos unes! Creí que había enviado un par de hombres a buscarte, seguro se perdieron en este pequeño establecimiento, aunque aún no se donde está Silke"- Dijo el chico dándole la bienvenida demostrando la poca importancia que sentía por sus hombres caidos.

-"Ella nos iba a alcanzar aquí, pero supongo que tú y tus terroristas la asustaron, seguro se fue con su hermano" – Dijo Kai con los brazos cruzados guardando la distancia.

-"El señor Jürgens y su equipo se fueron a Milán esta tarde, dudo que ella los haya alcanzado, así que ¿por qué no nos dejamos de juegos absurdos y nos vamos todos juntos? Tu abuelo quiere ver a todo el equipo" – Dijo el joven sonriéndole con la mirada verdosa al Hiwatari arrojándo lejos la taza de porcelana roja rompiéndola también.

Silke escuchó el estruendo desde su nueva e incómoda posición a gatas detrás de la barra, Kai parecía conocer al sujeto con el que hablaban, pero este tenía información incluso de los Majestics, y la alemana no podía evitar preocuparse de quien vigilara a su familia y amigos, le gustaría saber más pero por ahora ella tenía que obedecer a Kai.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys se cuestionaban más aún, Voltaire no solía tener mucha conversación con ellos cuando se trataba de los mundiales de Beyblade, ya que sabía que ellos podían hacer el trabajo sin que fuera necesaria una desagradable comunicación, aunque en esta ocasión algo extraño pasaba.

-"De acuerdo, ya me cansé" – El castaño chasqueó los dedos al no ver intenciones en los rusos por cooperar y los hombres que lideraba se aproximaron en pares para escoltar a los rusos.

-"Andando" – Le dijo uno de los sujetos a Spencer quien ignoró la órden.

Los cuatro que estaban en la mesa permanecieron inmóviles.

-"¡Oye! ¿¡Acaso no escuchas!?" – Le dijo un segundo poniendo su mano libre sobre el hombro derecho del rubio.

Velozmente Spencer se puso de pie girando por un costado dándole un codazo al primer hombre en el rostro haciéndolo caer y al mismo tiempo sujetó al segundo con una mano de la cabeza y con la otra le hizo una llave a su brazo obligándolo a soltar el arma mientras lo sometía contra la mesa.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ian le dio una patada a la silla vacía tirándola en dirección del chico castaño que a penas y alcanzó a reaccionar, Bryan soltó un puñetazo al hombre que tenía más cerca consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y llegara hasta la barra de bebidas cayendo ruidosamente detrás de ella, Kai le arrebató el arma a un guardia que se distrajo con el estruendo y le golpeó el rostro tirándolo al piso, hasta que el castaño sacó un arma y apuntó a centímetros de la cabeza de Spencer.

-"¡Baja el arma Kirill o te emparejaré el otro ojo!" – Rugió Tala apuntando a Wolborg contra el que amenazaba la vida de su camarada.

-"¿Estás seguro Tala? Para entonces Spencer tendrá la cabeza totalmente vacía" – Respondió emocionado y retador Kirill al capitán del equipo quien a su vez tenía un par de hombres apuntándolo, así mismo Kai, Ian y Bryan les apuntaban con sus blades.

La tensión aumentaba, y la única chica en medio del caos áun se encontraba detrás de la barra justo cuando un hombre cayó inconsciente y sangrando del rostro justo frente a ella. Esto la horririzó totalmente, el sujeto a penas y podía respirar y Silke sintió pena por él. Sus ojos ámbar no podían soportar tanta violencia y ahora escuchaba amenazas en contra de vidas humanas. Dejó de importarle lo que Kai le dijo, así que sin más se puso de pie a un metro del final de la barra, y su salida del lugar.

-"¡Deténganse!" – Exclamó molesta llamando la atención de los que aún se mantenían en pie.

Kai le dirigió una mirada inoportuna, ya estába a nada de alejarse de todo aquello y ahora también se veía involucrada.

-"Con que ahí estas… me temo que aún no nos conocemos" – Dijo el de la cicatriz sonriendo sin dejar de apuntar a Spencer.

-"No. Pero conozco a Tala, y si dice que le hará una nueva cicatriz en el rostro, tenga por seguro que lo hará" – Aseguró Silke firmemente.

Kirill no desistía con aquellas palabras, al contrario, parecía emocionarle la idea de que todos se mataran ahí mismo, a Silke esto no le dio buena espina, sus amenazas surtían efecto nulo, y una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su mejilla. De pronto escuchó ruido detrás suyo hasta que el hombre que se hallaba inconsciente con sangre sobre su ropa se puso de pie, ella intentó alejarse pero él la sujetó por el brazo pegándola contra su cuerpo.

-"Bien hecho Egor" -Felicitó Kirill desde el rabillo, notando como Kai apuntaba al captor de Silke.

-"¡Pero como se atreve a tocarme! ¡Yo soy Silke Jürgens! ¡Suélteme de inmediato o enfrentará severas consecuencias!"- Decretó la alemana en ruso con gran asco ante el hombre que se aprovechó de la situación.

En el bolsillo de Silke un gran poder se desencadenaba en contra del ser que intentaba lastimar a la germana, podía sentir el asco que su ama desarrollaba por el hombre detrás suyo…

-"Suficiente de esto" – Mencionó una voz masculina desde la entrada del bar mientras se aproximaba hasta ellos revelando con la escasa iluminación a un solitario hombre de unos cuarenta años de tez pálida, ojos penetrantes detrás de unas gafas cuadradas y el cabello negro con algunas líneas de canas. Su vestimenta era un pulcro saco gris con corbata negra y parecía no sorprenderse de ver a Silke, quien nunca lo había visto. "Egor, suelta a la señorita, si la lastimas será malo para el negocio de los Hiwatari y tendrás que vértelas con el Señor Voltaire." Indicó sin perder la tranquilidad en su voz.

El sujeto soltó a la chica quien de inmediato se alejó guardando su distancia entre Egor y el que había dado la órden. En seguida el hombre se dirigió al grupo que aún se amenazaban en torno a la mesa.

-"Suficiente de esto" – Dijo cansado. – "Siempre es lo mismo, Kirill, ya baja el arma" – Determinó autoritario.

Kirill se encontraba muy molesto ante la repentina llegada de alguien por encima de si mismo, inconforme bajó el arma primero, siendo seguido por Tala, los beyluchadores y el resto del cuerpo de seguridad. Finalmente Spencer soltó al miembro que tenía sometido quien de inmediato se alejó adolorido por aquella llave.

Silke soltó un suspiro de alivio, miró a Tala pero este no le devolvió el gesto, sólo guardó a Wolborg y esperó expectante a seguir el procedimiento del recién llegado.

-"Qué quieres" – Emitió Kai rápidamente la oración que sonaba más a orden que a pregunta una vez que todo se había vuelto más civilizado.

-"No creo que sea necesario explicar" – Respondió el hombre ajustando sus lentes con su índice, cuando entonces se enfocó totalmente en Silke quien lucía desconfiada y confundida. –"Ya sabes como funciona esto, si tu abuelo te llama y tú no acudes tenemos que llevarte, así que decide como será esto, por las buenas o por las malas" – Inquirió el hombre sin preocuparse.

Kai no se movió, sin embargo Silke intervino.

-"Disculpe, ¿llevarnos a dónde?" – Preguntó en perfecto ruso con poca amabilidad y un tono serio en su voz.

-"Es muy cerca de aquí, sólo tiene que entregarnos su lanzador y podremos llegar pronto" – Respondió el sujeto.

-"¿Y si me niego?" – Preguntó Silke desafiante a lo que Kai respondió.

-"Usarán sus métodos y te llevarán de todos modos" – Mencionó con frialdad sin quitar los ojos del hombre.

-"Ahí lo tiene, así que… quisiera saber que va a escoger, aunque antes que diga algo quisiera comentarle que esta petición es del señor Voltaire, es un… acto de buena fe para el negocio que tienen si usted lo quiere ver así" – Insistió el hombre intentado usar las palabras adecuadas.

Silke se mantenía seria, no quería dejar su lanzador pero la actitud de Kai no le dictaba alternativa. Inconforme pero cuidadosa asintió con la mirada, removió su lanzador del cinturón y lo extendió hacia el hombre.

-"Una Luger, muy interesante. Kirill, recoge el resto de los lanzadores y que tus hombres recuperen a los caidos, el Señor Voltaire no es muy paciente." – Al finalizar la orden se dirigió a Silke. -"Fraülein, después de usted" – Señaló el sujeto abriéndole el paso a Silke en dirección a la salida del bar.

-"Ya sabe mi nombre, quisiera conocer el suyo." – Preguntó antes de avanzar.

-"Desde luego, ¿dónde están mis modales?, soy Cheslav, jefe de seguridad del Señor Voltaire Hiwatari." – Respondió tranquilo.

-"Un gusto" – Respondió Silke cortante y avanzó con el rostro en alto por el oscuro pasillo hacia la salida seguida de cerca por Kai a quien entregó su lanzador azul al sujeto que atrapó a Silke.

Kirill se acercó a Tala y pidió con la mano el lanzador obsequiando una mirada divertida al pelirrojo.

-"No te me vuelvas a acercar" –Le dijo Tala con la mirada salvaje de un lobo tras poner el lanzador sobre su mano.

Kirill soltó una leve carcajada y siguió hacia Ian quien realizó la misma acción.

Cheslav esperó a que todos los Blitzkrieg Boys abandonaran el sitio para dirigirse a su segundo al mando.

-"En serio Kirill, si quieres mi trabajo tienes que aprender a controlarte, seguir órdenes y dejar tus problemas con Tala a un lado"- Reprendió con seriedad el más adulto.

-"Ellos sólo entienden a golpes…"- Su oración fue cortada por una fuerte bofetada por parte de Cheslav.

-"Al igual que tú, no olvides que algún día Kai será el amo y tendrás que hacer lo que él o su familia te pidan, así que mejor madura o te olvidas del puesto para siempre." – Le recordó antes de caminar hacia la salida dejando a un molesto ojiverde cargando los lanzadores con desprecio.

Silke estaba confundida, pesativa y un poco asustada, esas eran armas reales, y quienes las llevaban eran conocidos que su equipo. Tenía muchas preguntas, las cuales suponía no serían respondidas con facilidad por sus compañeros. ¿Quiénes eran realmente ellos? ¿A caso Johnny hablaba en serio tras enviarle aquel video? ¿En verdad era apropiado que ella estuviera involucrada en semejantes asuntos?

Al salir del sótano encontraron tres camionetas negras estacionadas esperando por ellos en la solitaria calle, con algunos cuerpos de seguridad bien vestidos que no parecían armados, al menos por ese momento. Cheslav, Kirill y los hombres del castaño los alcanzaron cuando el de mayor edad acomodó a los beylchadores por parejas.

-"Tala, Bryan. Spencer, Silke. Kai, Ian." – Determinó Cheslav señalando cada camioneta conforme decía los nombres de las parejas.

Silke miró a Kai quien solo asintió levemente, ella prefería irse con el Hiwatari pero este le comunicó que hiciera lo que le pedían, así que se dirigió al vehículo con Spencer.

-"Kirill, tu vas con Kai" – Le detuvo Cheslav con la voz ya que el joven tenía toda la intención de ir en el mismo auto que Tala.

Los seis Blitzkrieg Boys abordaron por separado, yendo cinco agentes de seguridad incluyendo a los heridos con cada dúo que los vigilaba desde los asientos de enfrente.

Silke estaba sentada al lado de Spencer, y el hombre al frente suyo no dejaba de vigilarla. Ella detestaba ese comportamiento, lo veía como una falta de respeto, y la trataban como una criminal; deseaba hablar, decirle que ya desistiera de aquello, que la incomodaba pero prefería mantener el silencio. Repentinamente Spencer le dio un amistoso y ligero codazo llamando su atención.

-No te preocupes. – Le dijo sin mirarla. Esto le ayudó a olvidarse de todo lo que había visto atrás y decidió fijar su atención a la ciudad detrás de los vidrios oscuros de la camioneta.

El viaje siguió por algunos minutos mientras el convoy subía y bajaba colinas, giraba de vez en cuando entre calles angostas, hasta que iniciaron el ascenso, desde el cual podía distinguirse el mar como un horizonte negrusco debajo del cielo estrellado. De pronto atravesaron un portón de rejas metálicas e ingresaron dentro de un espacio cercado con un alto muro de ladrillos, que con la escasa luz y el color opaco de los vidrios bien podría tratarse de una prisión o algo parecido.

Repentinamente la camioneta en la que Silke y Spencer viajaban se detuvo detrás de la primera. Uno de los sujetos desde adentro abrió la puerta.

-"Bajen" – ordenó en ruso.

Spencer poco convencido avanzó hacia la puerta y Silke lo imitó esperando que fuera la decision correcta. Extrañamente lo lúgrubre que todo lucía desde adentro de la camioneta con vidrios oscurecidos había desaparecido ante una elegante y moderna mansión mediterranea al frente. Kai y Tala se encontraban mirando curiosos y molestos el edificio al igual que Ian y Bryan afuera de la última camioneta.

-"Siganme" – Indicó Cheslav antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el interior del iluminado lugar al atravesar unas puertas blancas de madera con detalles en coloridos vitrales.

Nadie en el equipo dijo nada, y el grupo era cerrado de cerca por Kirill dejando a los hombres armados afuera. Accedieron por un gran pasillo de mármol blanco, donde había mucho movimiento de personas con vestimentas adecuadas para el clima tropical moviendo cajas, guardarropas, bocadillos, y otras cosas incoherentes, que se desplazaban a travez de varios salones con puertas y ventanas de cristal e iban llenando los espacios de pisos de madera clara en la mansión carente de amueblado. Luego de subir una escalera y atravezar corredores, Cheslav se aproximó a abrir una puerta a mitad del pasillo. Al interior había una amplia habitación casi vacía, solo se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera rojiza y estilo victoriano, con una decena de sillas que hacían juego, un estuche elegante de madera y metales preciosos que contenía tabaco con sus accesorios y al fondo un hombre daba la espalda con el cabello a la altura de los hombros y algunas canas.

-"Señor Voltaire, los Blitzkrieg Boys como solicitó" – Indicó respetuosamente Cheslav.

El abuelo de Kai se giró y los recibió con la pipa en la mano derecha, extrañamente feliz de verlos. Demasiado feliz para el gusto de Kai.

-"Buen trabajo Cheslav" – Terminó por decir el anciano a lo que el hombre de gafas pasó a retirarse, sin embargo Kirill se giró golpeando a Tala en el hombro quien reaccionó dandole un puñetazo en la nariz tumbandolo al piso haciendo que comenzara a sangrar a chorros.

-"¡Me rompiste la nariz hijo de…!"- Le reclamó a Tala con una mirada llena de ira.

-"Te dije que nunca te me volvieras a acercar" – Respondió el pelirrojo tranquilo.

Silke no podía dejar de ensombreserse respecto a semejante comportamiento. Miraba aterrada al sujeto que no paraba de ensuciar el piso con el líquido carmín. Voltaire y Cheslav no decían nada, solo miraban, incluso parecía que lo disfrutaban.

-"Kirill ya levantate, es hora de marcharnos" – Dijo con un suspiro el jefe de seguridad.

El castaño miró con desprecio a Tala, se apretó la nariz con la diestra y se levantó como pudo para salir de la habitación antes de que Cheslav cerrara la puerta. El silencio reinó y Voltaire se aproximó al equipo. Lentamente pasó frente a cada uno de ellos, aunque se detuvo ante Silke a quien dirigió un rápido vistaso. La chica incómoda por lo que pasaba gustosa devolvió el saludo. Voltaire terminó de pasar lista visual y dio la espalda al equipo nuevamente.

-¿Saben por qué están aqui?- preguntó el viejo virtiendo mas tabaco en la boquilla de su pipa.

Nadie respondió. El anciano paciente apretó con el instrumento adecuado la chimenea de la pipa y encendió un fósforo obtenido del elegante estuche. Se dispuso a avanzar hacia la silla detras de la mesa y se sentó observándolos con satisfacción. Entonces sacó un periódico de entre su capa y lo aventó con un poco de fuerza, dejando que se deslizara sobre la superficie de madera doblado por la mitad.

-Ahí tienen su respuesta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Incrédulo Kai se aproximó y tomó el periódico, tras desdoblarlo no pudo evitar exclamar extrañado.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-

Al escuchar semejante tono de voz el resto se aproximó de inmediato. Era cómico ver a todo el equipo apretujándose para ver lo que contenía el documento informativo. Los ojos sorprendidos de todos se hicieron notar y un suspiro ahogado por la mano de Silke confimó la gravedad del asunto.

-Si ven la fecha es la primera plana del diario europeo de mañana.- Dijo con tranquilidad Voltaire, intentando ayudarles a digerir la noticia.

En la portada había una gran fotografía de los Blitzkrieg Boys en traje de baño, un gran público los rodeaba desde vallas de seguridad y un pequeño niño recibía una firma de Kai.

-Parece que su arrogante actitud con el público al fin rinde sus frutos, aunque debo decir que esta gran publicidad fue idea de la princesa de Mónaco – Dijo el abuelo con una sincera pero maliciosa sonrisa. Silke se estremeció al armar el rompecabezas y sintió las penetrantes miradas del equipo ruso. Kai dejó el periodico sobre la mesa y alzó la vista hacia el viejo.

-¿Y qué sigue? No enviaste a tus matones por nada. – Lo enfrentó de inmediato temiendo una respuesta que definitivamente no les gustaría.

-Hoy se tomaron muchas fotografías, tanto profesionales como aficionadas, andan dando vueltas en la red y como podrán imaginar, el hecho de que ustedes y no los G-Revolution o los favoritos Majestics esten en la portada ha atraido la atención de patrocinadores con grandes influencias, quienes antes eran fieles a Tyson, pero es un hecho que un tres veces campeón mundial comience a aburrir a la gente, así que ahora grandes marcas quieren apostar por un nuevo talento…-

La mirada de Kai lucía fastidiada tras descifrar el inusual llamado de su abuelo, la mansión y las personas que habían visto en la misma… el viejo hizo que los llevasen hasta él por que no lo harian por voluntad propia.

-Para empezar, renté esta maravillosa mansión para varias sesiones de fotos que hay pendientes, la revista japonesa "Bladers" quiere para mañana mismo un especial de los Blitzkrieg Boys con fotografias en traje de baño y datos personales, luego tenemos que grabar algunos comerciales con una marca de bebidas energéticas y una línea deportiva de playa, y también es necesario que Silke sea el rostro de un nuevo perfume, eso es todo por esta semana, además de que si se convierten en campeones mundiales, las ganancias subirán enormemente, y entonces Kai podrás pagar el dinero que perdiste en el contrato de la familia Jürgens.- Concluyó el abuelo con un jaque mate a su nieto quien se sorprendió por esa buena noticia.

-¡No lo haré!- Exclamó Silke rompiendo el silencio, causando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hasta ella, ya que nadie se atrevía a darle un "no" por respuesta a Voltaire. – ¡Y no pueden obligarme!-

-Pero firmó un contrato... – Dijo Voltaire prestando especial atención a su pipa ignorando las quejas.

Silke se extrañó y un poco dudosa respondió con más calma – Eso no es cierto… -

-Si lo es. – Respondió Kai serio mirándola. – Tú y todos nosotros… -

Silke se asustó y miró hacia Voltaire desconcertada.

-Esta es su firma, ¿no es así faülein Jürgens? – Preguntó mostrándole la sencilla hoja con los nombres de los miembros del equipo Blitzkrieg Boys.

Los ojos de Silke se petrificaron de la impresión, al ver su delicado nombre plasmado en el papel de su puño y letra.

-Parece que no es tan astuta como solía presumir ¿no? – Se burló Voltaire. – Creo que esta vez no leyó las letras pequeñas cuando se unió a estos jóvenes. El equipo me pertenece así como sus jugadores por toda la temporada. Hará lo que se le dice. – Concluyó el anciano, no se le veía tan feliz desde que Biovolt casi tomaba el control mundial cuatro años atrás.

Voltaire se aproximó triunfante hasta la chica incrédula y la tomó de la barbilla con sus arrugados dedos, girando el fino rostro con brusquedad en distintas direcciónes con los ojos ámbar de Silke clavados sobre él. A pesar de lo mucho que a Kai le desagradaba Silke, le hastiaba la forma en que el viejo la analizaba, era como si Voltaire estuviera comprando un caballo, se veía reflejado en ella como su abuelo trataba a todos como simples objetos.

-Este es tu ángulo bueno. – Dijo refiriéndose a la parte izquierda de su rostro y finalmente la soltó. – No olvídes sonreír a las cámaras desde este lado. – Voltaire pausó por un momento y le dio a Silke un consejo. – Jovencita, soy un hombre generoso haz bien tu parte y firmaré todo lo que necesiten los Jürgens para entrar a Japón. – Aseguró tranquilo. – Después de todo, tú generarás el dinero con el cual pagaremos nuestra unión con ustedes.- Dijo soltando una divertida carcajada con su voz rasposa.

Las mejillas de Silke se tornaron de un vivo color rojo debido a la impotencia ya que no tenía forma de como contrarrestarlo.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que tienen prohibido perder el campeonato. – Recordó el viejo avanzando hacia la salida tan contento como si ya tuviera el torneo en el bolsillo. – Iré a revisar como van los fotógrafos, tienen veinte minutos para cenar. – Autorizó al salir por la puerta de un excelente humor.

Al quedarse solos, los rusos se mantuvieron espectantes mientras Silke intentaba hallar la forma de zafarse de todo aquello.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, solo recuerda agradecérselo a tu amiga. – Dijo Kai irónico cruzándose de brazos al notar como Silke no podía contener la molestia de que le habían ganado en su propio juego.

-Déjala fuera de esto, ¿quieres? – Defendió Silke girándose de inmediato.

-Silke, ella nos usó de la misma forma en que lo hace Voltaire – Le dijo Tala más calmado cerrando los ojos. - ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-A ella le confiaría mi vida, además es un negocio que nos ayudará a todos, es sólo que hubiera deseado que fuese de otra manera. – Dijo sonrojada pensando en que tendría que volver a usar un ridículo traje de baño, y esta vez para una revista que cualquiera podría comprar.

-No tenemos opción. – Observó Spencer sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Es una molestia, pero con algo más de dinero podré comprarme el auto que quiero. – Comentó Bryan cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras calculaba la cantidad que le faltaba.

-Entre más pronto le demos lo que quiere mejor. – Dijo Ian acertivo alzando los hombros.

Silke los observó despectiva, a estas alturas estaba tan confundida que no sabía que tanto podía confiar en su equipo para este tema, pero era claro que no planeaban evitar el trabajo que Voltaire les acababa de encomendar.

Afortunadamente la puerta se abrió y un joven de vestimenta casual que usaba un par de auriculares entró empujando un carrito de servicio, sobre el cual había algunas bebidas, aderezos, platos, servilletas y por lo menos seis cajas de una pizzería local, lo dejó cerca de la mesa y salió sin molestar a nadie.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tenía hambre! – Exclamó Ian al acercarse y abrir la caja de la parte superior revelando una pizza con distintos ingredientes sobre los que destacaban principalmente grandes trozos de carnes frías.

-Yo quiero de eso. – Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa y tomó para sí mismo una segunda caja cuya pizza lucía diferente a la de Ian.

Tala, Kai y Spencer no dijeron nada y solo abrieron al azar cajas para tomar pedazos diferentes y ponerlos en su plato.

En ese momento la masa horneada circular era el centro de atención, y a pesar del aroma, Silke no podía evitar contemplar la salsa cátsup que vertían sobre las rebanadas y el charco semi seco de sangre en mitad del salón, por lo que solo robó una botella con agua y se sentó en el asiento más alejado de las pizzas alzando el periódico de nuevo, mientras miraba la foto y leía la nota que toda Europa conocería al día siguiente.

"Tras una feroz beybatalla, el único equipo invicto accedió a firmar un banderín a uno de sus fanáticos, un hecho sin precedentes. Muchos aficionados intentaron comprar el invaluable pedazo de tela, pero el pequeño se negó reconociendo que cuando creciera quería ser un beyluchador de clase mundial igual que la estrella del equipo ruso Kai Hiwatari. Así mismo está por confirmarse si los trajes diseñados por la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine serán subastados tras su exhibición en Milán, la capital de la moda italiana."

Silke suspiró aburrida. Sin embargo su atención fue atraída por Bryan quien se sentó del lado contrario a ella con varias rebanadas de pizza sobre su plato.

-¿No cenarás? – La cuestionó extrañado, ya que ella no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

-No tengo hambre. – Dijo Silke bebiendo un sorbo de la botella dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

-Como quieras. – Le respondió el ruso disfrutando de su colación.

Silke había perdido el apetito tras ver tanta sangre hacía una hora atrás, sin poder sacar esto de su mente, su mirada ámbar se deslizó hasta los nudillos enrojecidos del dueño de Falborg.

-¿Te duele? – Preguntó curiosa al notar sus ojos grises en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de esto? No es nada, o ¿es que te incomoda?- Preguntó sonriente con afán de molestarla.

-... – La castaña prefirió responder con su silencio y volver a mirar a la ventana recargando su barbilla sobre su mano. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

-Seguramente nunca había visto a un hombre sangrar como a Kirill – Determinó Kai indiferente del otro lado de la sala entretenido con su pizza, Silke solo reaccionó frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar a la ventana ante la asertividad de Kai.

-Dijiste que no tenías miedo. – Le recordó el bicolor con rudeza.

-Así que es eso… - Supuso Tala analizando el comportamiento de la chica. – Pensé que luego de la explosión sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo. –Observó pasando cerca de Silke dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa cerca de ella.

Silke sentía que explotaría, por primera vez desde que se había unido al grupo era incomprendida.

-Eso fue una cosa, pero este comportamiento inapropiado es algo que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente… la sangre en esos hombres, o lo que pudo haber sucedido si ese sujeto Kirill le disparaba a Spencer, no midieron las consecuencias. – Respondió inconforme siendo realista con la extrema situación.

-Lamento que te parezca inapropiado, pero lo que hiciste esta noche, dar tu nombre y creer que serás respetada por ello fue algo estúpido que no te funcionará en situaciones así. – Le dijo Tala sin cuidado a ofenderla.

Silke se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla y le dirigió a Tala una mirada desafiante. Tala la notó y con una imperceptible señal que Ian asumió, el más joven sujetó a Silke rápidamente pasando su brazo por debajo de su cuello presionándola con fuerza contra la silla. La castaña se asustó de inmediato e intentó quitar el brazo de Ian del agarre pero le resultaba imposible. Perpleja de que los otros tres no hacían nada para ayudarla cerró los ojos al notar a Tala tan cerca de ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos y fue entonces que Ian la liberó mientras Tala soltaba una divertida carcajada que hizo a la castaña abrir extrañada sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?! – Gritó molesta de inmediato al ver a Ian riéndose también.

-¿Crees que te golpearé?- Preguntó divertido el pelirrojo.

-¡No te atreverías! – Se opuso la chica retomando valor.

-Sólo si te lo mereces. – Le dijo calmado.

-¿¡Qué!? – Se ofendió ella de inmediato.

Repentinamente Bryan soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de la chica quien se había puesto de pie sin notarlo.

-Y lo dice muy en serio… ¡Ay! ¡Esto me trae memorias! – Mencionó dejando a un costado su plato vacío y aclarándose la garganta para contar lo sucedido. - Una vez, una chica le faltó al respeto a Tala, ella le dio una cachetada y entonces él se la devolvió…

-Bryan. - le dijo el lobo intentando callarlo.

-... y entonces ¡ella se la regresó y se golpeaban el uno al otro! – Bryan a penas y podía controlar las carcajadas que brotaban conforme iba contando la historia, haciendo creer a Silke que el chico ruso ya había perdido la cabeza. – ¡y entonces…!

-Bryan... – Siguió sin éxito de callarlo.

-¡Y entonces ambos tropezaron y se dieron un tierno bes…! – El segundo ruso más alto no pudo terminar la oración por que Tala había lanzado la botella de agua de Silke, acción que había sorprendido a la alemana por su rapidez y puntería. Tala fruncía el ceño y movía la cabeza en total desaprobación.

-¡Qué no fue un beso! – Insistió Tala torciendo los labios.

-Fue francés- Agregó Kai tomando refresco de un vaso haciendo enfurecer más al lider

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Silke olvidándose del susto que Ian le había dado y un poco más curiosa por el cómico comportamiento del líder.

-Es cuando usan la lengua- Dijo Ian guiñandole un ojo

-iu... ¿eso se puede? – Pregunto de nuevo la castaña llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Silke, ¿nunca has besado a nadie? – pregunto Bryan alzando una ceja mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde la botella llena de agua había acertado.

-Desde luego que no – Respondió ella seria y orgullosa.

-Pues Tala sí. – Agregó Bryan cuando Ian lo sujetó de la misma forma en que hizo con Silke y el pelirrojo tomaba una botella de refresco, la volteaba y torturaba a Bryan haciendo que bebiera continuamente el agua carbonatada.

Silke no sabía si reír o preocuparse del castigo de Bryan cuando el rubio llamó su atención.

-Ellos apenas eran unos chicos malcriados cuando pasó eso; lo que Tala quiere decir es que no hay tratos especiales en estas situaciones, ya seas una chica, una dama de sociedad o una beyluchadora, él te lo dice por tu bien. Si te vuelves a encontrar en circunstancias así debes ser inteligente, no mostrar miedo, levantar la cara y manejar la situación, no dejar que esta te maneje a ti, ¿entiendes? – Le dijo con seriedad a la chica.

Silke comprendió sus palabras y entonces comenzó a reír al ver a Bryan terminarse toda la botella haciendo enfurecer más a Tala por la tortura fallida.

-Si, entiendo. Sólo necesito asimilar lo que pasó, es todo. – Respondió con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios y ahora comprendía que incluso Kai había querido protegerla cuando pensaba que solo intentaba deshacerse de ella.

Una vez más llamaron a la puerta, consiguiendo que se detuviera el escándalo y nuevamente Voltaire entró a la habitación acompañado de un hombre que llevaba consigo un largo perchero con varios trajes de baño de mujer colgando.

-Silke, estamos indecisos con respecto al traje de baño que usarás, así que ve a probarte este a tu habitación, se encuentra al lado. – Le indicó el anciano cuando el empleado le ofreció un bikini azul obscuro colgado de un gancho metálico y un par de sandaleas de tacón.

Silke retomó su mala cara y se dirigió dignamente hasta su nuevo "jefe", demostrando que tenía valentía y que haría el trabajo con la finalidad de conseguir lo mejor para su propia familia. Sujetó de mala gana las prendas y salió por la puerta buscando la habitación.

Entró al cuarto de la puerta abierta y la luz encendida a unos metros de donde aguardaba el equipo y cerró su puerta. Pudo verificar que era la suya ya que su lanzador se encontraba sobre la mesa del tocador, sacó su blade de su vestido y lo colocó ahí mismo mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones del traje de enfermera que usaba. Ordenadamente colocó su ropa doblada sobre el borde de su cama y se vistió con la incómoda prenda. Le tomó algunos minutos amarrar el bikini detrás de su cuello y espalda, para luego calzarse y dirigirse al espejo.

Su rostro volvió a enrojecer cuando se miró, esta vez un 90% descubierta, y la reveladora prenda a penas y cubría la mitad de sus glúteos, y sentía que los cordones que sujetaban la zona de sus pechos podrían desamarrarse y causarle un embarazoso accidente; sin embargo se miró a los ojos retomando confianza.

-Puedes hacerlo, ¡hazlo por el bien de la familia! – Se dijo en voz alta señalándose. Inhaló profundamente y dirigió sus pies a la salida.

Tras abrir la puerta Kai y Tala estaban a la espera.

Silke se sonrojó más aún debido a la sorpresa y al bikini que poco le cubría.

-Distrae demasiado. – Opinó Tala cruzado de brazos mientras ambos inspeccionaban el traje, aunque Silke sentía que no era lo único a lo que le prestaban atención. - Da la vuelta. –Indicó Tala haciendo una seña circular con el índice de su diestra.

-Creo que ya han visto suficiente. – Se defendió Silke seria pero roja de molestia y vergüenza.

-Quítate eso. – Ordenó Kai repentinamente con la mirada sobre la escasa prenda.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se exaltó Silke asustada.

-No digo que te desnudes, pónte esto. – Le dijo entregando otro traje de baño, el cual era completo y clásico de color blanco y azul claro, con sencillos adornos, para luego ambos retirarse.

Silke se sorprendió por esa actitud… debía obedecer a Voltaire pero Kai era el segundo al mando en la empresa y prefería el elegante traje completo que un bikini.

Cinco minutos después Silke llegó hasta Voltaire y los Blitzkrieg Boys que ya se encontraban listo para la sesión de fotos, sólo que el bañador completo de la chica ocasionó que el anciano se molestara.

-Ese no es el que te di.- Gruñó. – Vuelve cuando traigas el otro. – Ordenó pero fue interumpido por Kai.

-Ese es el apropiado. – Se opuso el bicolor con un elegante pantaloncillo que llegaba por arriba de sus muslos y tenía diversos aditamentos, entre ellos ya se encontraba Dranzer.

-Ese no es el que más vende. – Dijo el abuelo.

-¿Y entonces el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys tendrá como fanáticos a puros pervertidos? No necesitamos esa clase de gente siguiéndonos. – Se defendió Kai.

-Ningún padre quiere que sus hijos tengan como ejemplo a una chica provocativa, ese es el principal atractivo de Silke, y por ella estamos aqui. – Respaldó Tala.

Silke suspiró aliviada, Kai y Tala tenía un buen punto.

-¡No me importa si la tienen que desnudar mientras traigan mi dinero! – Respondió Voltaire cediendo ante la opinión de su nieto y el capitán del equipo.

Una voz femenina interrumpió en ese mismo momento ingresando sin pedir permiso a la habitación.

-Bien chicos, las cámaras ya están preparadas, por favor vayan al salón para la sesión de fotos ahora mismo ya que deberán ser impresas esta misma noche. – Mencionó una mujer rubia que peinaba su cabello con unos lentes de sol y leía unos documentos pertinentes al trabajo de última hora.

-Bien… ¡vamos! – Se dijo Silke siendo acompañada por sus camaradas ante la nueva misión que les imponían.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga ShadowTamerBlack por estarme apoyando casi desde que empecé a escribir el fic, y por eso hice un mini cameo de su OC Ira Alekzandra Kozlova, quien en la historia de mi amiga termina cautiva en la abadía siendo explotada por Boris como beyluchadora y en cierta parte se pelea con Tala y... de ahí la historia que hace a Bryan reír como un maniático, incluso Kai le hecha más leña al fuego jeje. Muchas gracias amiga, me encantó que me compartieras lo que llevas de tu fic y espero que te haya gustado lo que escribí sobre Ira, un personaje muy fuerte y tenaz que no huye a las batallas de ningún tipo, alguien que indirectamente le da un apoyo a Silke para comprender mejor las cosas que están ocurriendo y darle el valor que necesita para afrontar el terreno desconocido de Voltaire Hiwatari. Un beso y un abrazo amiga!


	22. Chapter 22

Muy buenas noches queridos lectores, me tardé más de dos meses en traer este capítulo pero de verdad que el cansancio del trabajo corta la inspiración y proveche este día festivo para terminar. Por otro lado, quisiera patrocinar el nuevo fic de mi amiga **MaryMishe** , sobre su OC, titulado **La Magia de la Sirena** , un fic sobre Beyblade muy interesante, con grandes emociones, romances, villanos y misterios además de que ambas compartimos el mismo universo.

Quiero responder los reviews que me han dejado, la vez pasada por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo ;)

MaryMishe00

Hola Amiga Hermosa, jaja pues si puedo entender que hayas pensado que eran los matones que secuestraban a Silke hasta que Kai llegaba y la salvaba, jeje pero no, más bien aquí Kai se adelantó a las circunstancias. Y bueno, todo fue por que Voltaire es un tirano, con su nieto, su equipo y hasta con Silke, ahora la tiene donde quiere, y ella va a ser una buena inversión, así que tiene que revisar que la mercancía pueda venderse bien. Definitivamente mi parte favorita fue la historia de Bryan, un día deberíamos graficar esa anécdota. Muchas gracias amiguita, aquí te dejo el cap. 22 que espero te guste fufufuf.

00095Guest/Candy

Tenía toda la intención de que creyeran que los que entraron al bar eran los malos de la mansión de Kai... pero no... eso aún es un misterio O_O Y si, el abuelito de Kai le gusta llamar la atención de la mejor manera, y que mejor tarjeta de presentación que enviar a Kirill para obligarlos a ir hasta él. En este capítulo conoceremos más de Kirill, quien a petición de las fans tendrá un papel mayor al que le había propuesto :)

Marie-Angelique tiene buenas intenciones, lo juro, solo que a veces parece como si fuera una niña egoista sin sentimientos... bueno, solo a veces jeje.

Yo quisiera ver a Ira golpeando a Bryan, estoy segura que la diferencia de tamaños no es suficiente para que el ruso no muera de miedo.

Si, yo creo que Kai y Tala son buenos camaradas con Silke, por eso le dan un traje de baño más decente, en especial estoy segura que Robert la mataría D:

Saludos amiguita, muchas gracias por tu review.

ivipoe

Hola amiga! No te preocupes, aqui seguimos, se me ha dificultado escribir pero reitero que hasta que acabe este fic no me voy jiji, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII**

El reloj marcaba ya las 22:00 horas, y la noche apenas comenzaba para los beyluchadores que esta vez debían atender un asunto muy diferente a su deporte. Bajaron por las escaleras con los nuevos atuendos de natación con sus lanzadores y blades como accesorios siguiendo a la mujer rubia quien caminaba velozmente delante de ellos y no paraba de revisar una y otra vez el documento en sus manos.

En la planta baja ingresaron a uno de los elegantes salones de madera clara en los pisos y esbeltas columnas recubiertas en mármol, donde había una gran cantidad de personas y equipo distribuidos en seis estaciones para la sesión de fotos que debían ejecutar.

Todos los presentes dejaron lo que hacían para prestar su total atención, y entonces la chica se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para dar las indicaciones.

-Silke, tu irás con el primer equipo al fondo de la habitación, luego Ian en el segundo, Tala en el tercero, Kai en el cuarto, Bryan el quinto y Spencer el sexto, será una sesión muy rápida por lo que pasen por un poco de maquillaje y hagan las poses lo mejor que puedan ya que mañana mismo esto estará en una revista, eso sería todo… ¡Ah! Y Silke, tu tendrás una sesión adicional a las 04:47 am en nuestra playa privada para otro patrocinador, debes ser puntual ya que el sol sale en ese momento así que apresúrate para que puedas dormir ya que a las 3:30 am te arreglarán el cabello. Eso es todo. – Determinó la mujer finalmente dejando los papeles mientras se aproximaba a un chico de gafete que le entregó un megáfono.

-Estamos listos para iniciar la sesión de fotos, quiero ver profesionalismo señores.- Decretó la rubia a través del aparato.

Silke soltó un rápido suspiro…además de la tarea actual, una sesión antes de salir el sol sonaba muy extremo pero sin más opciones tenía que creer en las palabras de Voltaire así que solo se dirigió hasta el primer grupo de camarógrafos quienes tenían varias luces iluminando un telón verde brillante de fondo. La joven llegó y de inmediato un chico la tomó del brazo sentándola sobre una silla plegable.

-Discúlpame cariño, pero debemos apresurarnos, necesitas un poco de maquillaje para que no brilles con la luz, tu cabello luce muy bien solo usaremos un sombrero para acentuar la fotografía y brillo labial. – Le explicó el joven de copete negro y ropa colorida.

-Ah… bien, haga lo que sea necesario. – Comunicó Silke resignada a que tendría que ser como se lo pedían, por lo que el chico no demoró el sacar una brocha y tomar un poco de blush del tono de piel de la chica y empezar a dar pinceladas por aquí y por allá.

-Por cierto, te retiraré esta pulsera. – Le avisó aproximando sus manos al seguro de la joyería de Silke.

-Por favor, permítame conservarla, es muy valiosa para mí, mi abuela me la obsequió. – Respondió de inmediato impidiendo que se la retirasen con una mentira que supuso no se negarían.

-Oh… bien, se ve que es muy costosa, supongo que lucirá bien. – Concluyó terminando de maquillarla.

En los otros sets de fotografía, los chicos tenían que soportar de mala gana los mimos de los maquillistas, que en el caso de Spencer, dos de ellos se habían dedicado a barnizarlo con aceite de oliva de arriba a abajo sobre sus pronunciados músculos para lograr un mayor impacto en la toma, con su pantaloncillo que cubría hasta las rodillas con un diseño de camuflaje invernal en tonos azules, morados, grises y blancos.

En el set de Bryan, una artista con la cabellera de colores y algunas perforaciones en el rostro le dibujaba un tatuaje tribal en tinta negra sobre su bícep izquierdo que combinaba con sus shorts rojos con dibujos de llamas negras, mientras la directora del equipo que le correspondía al dueño de Falborg elegía entre tres tablas de surf para apoyar la toma del joven.

Ian no podía quejarse, le habían dado unas gafas de sol de una conocida y costosa marca, montaba una moto acuática mientras desenfundaba su blade, un estilo que podía decirse el joven disfrutaba.

Por su parte Kai hizo caso omiso a lo que le pedían, tomó su lanzador y blade, se paró frente a la cámara y se quedó estático en una sola pose lo que dejaba extrañados a su grupo de camarógrafos.

-Será la única toma, así que muévanse. – Exclamó ya que nadie parecía estar listo para retratarlo, por suerte el más cercano a la cámara consiguió enfocarlo y pidió que ajustaran la luz, presionó un par de veces el disparador y Kai se reincorporó saliendo del set.

-¡Espere joven Hiwatari! ¡Necesitamos varias para elegir la mejor y…!– Le suplicó el director de dicho set.

-Esa es la mejor, dejen de perder el tiempo, edítenla e imprímanla, ¿acaso no son profesionales? – Regañó Kai dejando estupefactos a todos a su servicio.

Tala escuchaba incómodo la voz de su compañero, pero el señorito siempre se salía con la suya, así que el lobo dio oportunidad de que le tomasen tres poses apoyadas de sus shorts en distintos tonos de gris, un poco de hielo seco y un ventilador para inmediatamente salir de su set también, y tras el regaño de Kai, el grupo del capitán decidió solo darle las gracias al beyluchador por su tiempo.

En la zona número uno, donde se encontraba Silke no paraban de indicarle lo que debía hacer.

-Más arriba tu barbilla… eso, no espera, un poco a la izquierda… no, fue demasiado, regresa a la derecha… ¡eso! Ahora solo ajusta tu mano, que tu blade sea el centro de la toma pero no olvides regalar una ligera sonrisa, como si no estuviéramos frente a ti – Le decía una y otra vez el director mientras verificaba por el lente de la cámara y daba luz verde a su fotógrafo de disparar.

Silke hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio y sonreír al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar todas esas miradas sin mencionar la iluminación de la que emanaba una gran cantidad de calor, y fue entonces que comenzó a creer que obtener una fotografía era más complicado de lo que parecía, incluso para fotógrafos profesionales y era ahora que comprendía por qué Marie-Angelique era tan perfeccionista con sus modelos y perdía la paciencia con facilidad si éstas no cooperaban.

-¡Más vale que hagas una pose atractiva! Si no, ¿con qué dinero crees que te pagaré? – Se escuchó la poco sensible voz de Kai proyectada por el megáfono que de inmediato devolvió a la rubia de lentes en la cabeza quien se quedó sorprendida por aquella oración del chico de pocas palabras.

Silke solo apretó los dientes al sentir las miradas de los presentes yendo y viniendo de Kai hacia ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando el ruso se dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

-¡Pero que brusco! Yo le enseñaré… - Se expresó una chica con un aura tan asesina que todos los presentes palidecieron, sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Silke relajó su rostro realizando una pose mucho más llamativa y entonces facilitó el trabajo de su director de escena.

-¡Oh! ¡Mucho mejor! ¿La tienes? ¡Exacto, quiero que captes su perfil! – Exclamaba una y otra vez el director totalmente apasionado por la mejoría en las poses de la chica y la naturalidad con que lucía.

Ian, Bryan y Spencer se aproximaron a Tala quien cruzado de brazos observaba que su último miembro cumplía con las exigencias el trabajo impuesto por Voltaire a los Blitzkrieg Boys.

-Parece que tendremos buenas regalías este año. – Observó Tala.

-Más vale… subiré a darme una ducha, creo que demoraré un poco en quitarme el aceite. – Comentó un cansado Spencer para salir en dirección a su habitación.

-Lindo Tatuaje Bryan – Observó Ian burlón.

-Esos lentes te hacen ver como ciego. – Correspondió Bryan.

-¿Seguirán peleando? Ya es tarde, y quien sabe cuántos días más nos pongan a trabajar para los patrocinadores, será mejor que se vayan a dormir. – Ordenó Tala antes de salir del improvisado estudio también. De inmediato sus compañeros le siguieron dejando a Silke sola en la sesión.

En el pasillo principal de la mansión, Kai se encontraba con su ropa habitual, había ido por algo de beber a la cocina cuando se encontró con una pareja de sujetos con sacos negros llevando consigo la maleta de Silke y la laptop, cuando Cheslav se aproximó al Hiwatari.

-Estaban en el hotel que la BBA les asignó, ¿a quién le pertenece el equipaje?- Preguntó servicial al bicolor.

-A Silke.- Respondió cortante sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Todo?-

-Todo.- Concluyó antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Cheslav asintió con la cabeza a sus empleados quienes de inmediato subieron a la habitación de la chica a dejar las cosas.

-¿Algo más que necesite joven Hiwatari? – Preguntó Cheslav.

-¿Dónde está mi abuelo? –

-El señor Hiwatari ya se fue a dormir y me pidió que no se le molestara hasta mañana, pero si necesita algo tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo. – Insistió el hombre.

-¿Cuántas sesiones más faltan? Necesitamos entrenar para la siguiente ronda. – Indagó esperando que fueran pocas.

-Me temo que tendrán que permanecer aquí el resto de la semana, desde luego que pueden practicar a cualquier hora tras haber cumplido las demandas de los patrocinadores, que para todo el equipo aún restan dos anuncios que grabar, y todavía no nos confirman el día, pero mañana tendrán el día libre, así que úsenlo como mejor les convenga. –

-Muy bien, eso sería todo. – Confirmó Kai dejando que Cheslav asintiera con la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

* * *

La sesión de Silke duró una extensa hora más así que fue la última en salir, para entonces había gastado mucha energía y sentía como su estómago empezaba a rugir. Cuando el equipo de fotografía comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Silke se aproximó hasta la mujer que organizaba todo aquello.

-Disculpe...- Se dirigió Silke hasta ella tratando de interrumpir lo menos posible.

-¡Ah! Silke, ¿qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó la mujer muy satisfecha con el resultado de la sesión nocturna.

-Disculpe, yo quería saber si pudiera indicarme donde está la cocina...- Preguntó con algo de timidez.

-Oh, ¿tienes hambre?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Si –Asintió Silke con más confianza.

-Bueno, creo que los que nos prepararon la merienda ya concluyeron sus labores pero estoy segura que sobraron algunos sándwiches – La mujer se giró hasta su silla y levantó una bata blanca entregándosela a Silke – Ponte esto y sígueme.

-Muchas gracias, ¿señorita...?-

-Candace, puedes llamarme así – Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Candace. – Confirmó Silke ya con la bata puesta.

Ambas salieron del set y caminaron por algunos minutos hacia el ala este atravesando el pasillo de la entrada y una enorme sala con apenas un candelabro decorativo.

Candace se detuvo frente a una puerta de servicio la cual carecía de seguro, la empujó con la diestra y le ofreció a Silke pasar primero.

La cocina también tenía su toque de diseño clásico con colores salmón en las paredes, los muebles blancos con cristal en las alacenas, algunos llamativos sartenes de bronce y una pequeña pantalla sobre el muro. Silke lo contemplaba todo desde la barra central hasta que Candace abrió un gran refrigerador y tomó una charola metálica con una tapa alta de cristal con seis piezas de panes con distintos rellenos, cada uno con su propio plato desechable y la puso sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tienes, come lo que gustes, yo llevaré uno para el camino – Le sonrió cómplice tomando uno de los emparedados.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Candace – Agradeció Silke hambrienta haciendo lo mismo con un bocadillo del que sobresalían algunas hojas de vegetales con carnes frías.

-De nada, allá hay tazas, agua caliente en ese dispensador y un poco de té por si gustas. – Le dijo antes de mirar su reloj de mano. – Bueno, tengo que irme, pero te dejo la televisión prendida para que no estés tan sola, recuerda que nos veremos en algunas horas, así que ve a dormir en cuanto termines, pero no te preocupes, mañana tú y tus compañeros tendrán el día libre. – Dijo guiñando un ojo, se despidió y salió por la puerta.

-Gracias, buenas noches. – Se despidió Silke, poniéndose de pie en dirección al dispensador de agua caliente.

Tomó una taza de cerámica blanca sin ninguna clase de adornos y abrió la caja que contenía tés del tipo que ella jamás consumía, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía ponerse muy exigente. Tomó un pequeño sobre naranja de siete hierbas, lo colocó dentro de la taza y la llenó de agua caliente, llevándola hasta la barra donde tomó asiento.

Continuó dándole pequeñas mordidas a su sándwich y se quedó entretenida viendo las noticias de la noche, donde había una entrevista de los White Tiger X.

-A pesar de los chapuzones del día de hoy, aún tienen posibilidades de llegar a la final, ¿qué podemos esperar para la siguiente ronda? – Preguntó un reportero de lentes a Ray.

-El torneo ha sido muy interesante, tantos rivales nuevos han hecho que todos estemos muy emocionados por el desenlace del torneo, y todos queremos ser uno de los dos finalistas, confío en que esta no será nuestra última ronda. – Pronunció Ray emotivamente a las cámaras con su equipo saludando detrás suyo.

Silke bebió un poco de su taza, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca graciosa al catar el desabrido té de bolsita cuando una voz familiar atrajo nuevamente su atención al televisor.

-Los Majestics conocemos estas tierras, es por eso que les aseguro los europeos serán los vencedores.-

-Robert, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿significa que inclusive su hermana tiene posibilidades de ganar?-

Silke observó con cuidado la expresión de Robert, era casi como si esa mirada severa detrás de la pantalla la estuviera viendo directamente.

-Será hilarante ver que lo intente, pero no está a la altura de una final- Sentenció sin cuidar sus palabras o el tono que usó.

Silke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sentía como el coraje se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso Robert no había estado viendo sus batallas? Sin darse cuenta bajó la taza de golpe contra la mesa, y tal fue la fuerza de este movimiento que el asa se separó de la taza quedando entre sus dedos.

Se olvidó de la diminuta rabieta y se le quedó viendo al recipiente de cerámica. Aquel berrinche no era digno de una dama, pero no podía evitar molestarse al escuchar eso de Robert.

La puerta de la cocina se azotó inesperadamente causando que su cuerpo saltara saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya encontré a la paloma. Cambio.-

Escuchó una voz desagradable, así que dirigió con fastidio su mirada hacia Kirill. El castaño lucía exactamente igual que horas antes, sin embargo traía una venda adhesiva alrededor de su nariz.

-Las otras aves de presa ya están en sus jaulas, ¿por qué la paloma no?- Preguntó burlón caminando hacia ella.

A Silke le parecía inaudita la actitud del chico hacia ella luego de sufrir el reto de Robert pero entendía que en su posición actual ella no era una invitada así que desistió de ponerlo en su lugar.

-Le agradecería que no me llame así, puede dirigirse hacia mí como Fraülein o Señorita Jürgens. – Le suplicó poniendo su mirada de vuelta en el sándwich.

-Señorita...- Le dijo recargando su peso sobre la mesa mientras le retiraba la taza con el asa rota intentando intimidarla. – Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que las valiosas aves permanezcan en sus jaulas el resto de la noche, así que levante sus plumas del asiento y vaya de vuelta a su habitación ahora mismo.

-Iré apenas concluya mi cena- Respondió ella.

Kirill asintió con un gesto de la cabeza y se sentó sin quitar los ojos de encima de Silke, buscando incomodarla.

Silke no le prestó atención, tras años de estar rodeada de sirvientes cuidándola y vigilándola había aprendido a hacer sus cosas ignorándolos educadamente.

-No deberías estar aquí.- Le dijo de pronto.

-Buenas noches. – Zanjó inmediatamente dejando a su celador con las palabras en la boca.

Silke se puso de pie, tomó el plato con el sándwich y con la otra mano las partes rotas de la taza. Se aproximó hasta un bote de basura donde los colocó y salió por la puerta con el resto de su cena.

Kirill torció los labios, en otras circunstancias ninguna chica se le hubiera escapado.

Silke subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación lo más pronto que pudo, sabiendo que Kirill la seguía de cerca. Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones asignadas sus ojos ámbar percibieron a Tala asomado a dos puertas de distancia, Kirill la alzanzó de pronto, así que contempló como los ojos azules retaban a los verdes que aguardaban detrás de ella, por lo que temiendo otra escena violenta, ingresó velozmente a su recámara y cerró la puerta, dejó a un lado el sándwich y tomó una de las dos sillas del escritorio para atorarla bajo el picaporte tal y como Marie-Angelique solía hacer cuando quería evitar que los sirvientes las molestaran. Esto la hizo sentir solo un poco más segura.

-Es asustadiza, ¿de dónde la sacaron? Me parece curioso que les pueda seguir el paso, ¿o es que ustedes se han rebajado a su nivel?- Argumentó con una falsa y amable sonrisa Kirill a Tala.

El dueño de Wolborg no respondió, sólo permaneció de brazos cruzados. A pesar de la agresión de Kirill, la mirada de Tala lo mantenía a raya del territorio del pelirrojo.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de derrota, por lo que se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Dile que no haga nada estúpido, ya que nada se me escapa, incluso conozco el paradero de tu querida amiga. – Las pupilas de Tala reaccionaron imperceptiblemente ante aquella noticia, sin embargo Kirill quien tenía un entrenamiento comparable al líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys lo notó de inmediato. –No es tan inteligente para esconderse como ella creía. – Recordó esbozando una gran sonrisa triunfal.

-O tal vez ella se dejó encontrar.- Lo silenció Tala bajando la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Tras la cena fuera del horario, sus ojos ámbar volvieron a picarle, miró el reloj y ya era la media noche, por lo que apenas y le restarían casi tres horas de sueño, y luego del desgaste del día, el encuentro en el bar y la sesión de fotografía miró dichosa la gran cama solo para ella, así que se retiró la bata colgándola en el perchero, y casi sin darse cuenta descubrió que su pequeña bolsa de equipaje y la computadora estaban sobre el tocador, seguramente Kai así lo había indicado por lo que rápidamente buscó entre sus pertenencias ropa más cómoda para dormir, pero estaban tan cerca del mar que la humedad era mayor que en el hotel del día anterior y ella detestaba los aparatos de aire acondicionado así que muerta por lo mucho que se había extendido la noche sólo se colocó una playera de tirantes y su ropa interior dejando doblado el traje de baño, abrió la ventana que daba a un balcón desde el cual se podía vislumbrar el mar a pocos metros. Se dio escaso tiempo para contemplarlo ya que el esfuerzo y el cansancio de la beybatalla le afectaban cuando finalmente se aproximó a la cama dejándose caer boca abajo.

-Estoy muerta… no sabía que las fotografías podrían ser tan agotadoras… - Mencionó para sí abrazando una almohada cercana, cayendo presa del sueño sin importarle taparse si quiera.

Un par de horas después dormía plácidamente. Aquella cama era increíblemente cómoda, y la humedad que el mar producía evitaba que tuviera que taparse con las sábanas. Respiraba profundamente perdida entre la suavidad de la almohada cuando la perturbó un ligero disturbio en la zona de su hombro, esto solo la hizo acurrucarse más sobre el cojín, hasta que una segunda vez la movieron con mayor fuerza.

Esta ocasión tuvo que abrir los ojos y se encontró de frente con Kai quien le miraba de pie.

-¡¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación!? –Preguntó verificando que la puerta seguía trancada mientras se tapaba con el cojín al incorporarse con rapidez perdiendo el sueño al instante.

Kai solo señaló a la ventana abierta con el índice y luego prosiguió.

-Necesitamos revisar la información, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Le indicó con seriedad, pero no veía intenciones en ella por apresurarse. - ¿Qué? – La cuestionó de mala gana.

-Date la vuelta – Le indicó seria con la mirada a penas visible sobre la almohada.

Kai comprendió a lo que se refería e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro, no me interesas en lo más mínimo así que levántate de una buena vez – Le comandó cansado.

Silke escuchó atenta y su voz retó al ruso.

-Eso no me importa, no es correcto que una señorita esté en ropa interior frente a un hombre, así que date la vuelta o haré un escándalo que los fotógrafos y tú nunca olvidarán. – Le amenazó frunciendo el ceño inamovible.

Kai rodó los ojos, gruñó y se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde estaba la computadora para prenderla mientras la alemana se levantaba y se tapaba rápidamente con la bata colgada detrás de la puerta.

El equipo de cómputo se inició, pero Kai le dio algunos comandos manuales que evitaron que el software se ejecutara, volviendo la pantalla un espacio negro con letras amarillas de forma y tamaño estándar.

Silke se aproximó colocando el banquito que anteriormente se encontraba dentro del baño y tomó lugar a un costado de Kai.

-Coloca la USB – Indicó el más serio.

Silke levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver su pulsera. La retiró con cuidado introduciéndola en la ranura señalada. Sin embargo esta vez el programa de los Jürgens instalado en el dispositivo se abrió de forma distinta.

En lugar del escudo de Griffolyon, apareció un letrero de características informáticas.

"

:_:SOFTWARE_JÜRGENS_BEFEHLSDIENST :_:

"

Y el último guión comenzó a parpadear.

Kai tecleó la palabra "(ÜBERPRÜFEN _BEWEGUNGEN)"

Y en seguida el comando le solicitó información privada.

:_:PASSWORT/ERFORDERLICH:_:

-Es tu turno – Dijo esperando.

La chica aproximó sus manos al teclado, y escribió la larga contraseña a la que estaba acostumbrada.

:_: ZWEITE / PASSWORT:_:

Suponiendo que todo iba bien Silke escribió la segunda y luego la tercera que le pidió.

:_: ZUGRIFF/GEWÄHRT:_:

Confirmó el programa y comenzaron a aparecer muchos símbolos desplegando rápidamente página tras página de información entre códigos binarios rodeaban algunas leyendas.

11010001011110100{(/-HIWATARI_ AUFTRAG -\\\\)}001101100010100110

Las palabras que tenían coherencia eran el historial de los archivos usados desde la USB en completo orden hasta llegar a la edición del contrato Hiwatari. Por fin las letras se detuvieron y la oración final fue la que reveló al menos que alguien efectivamente había conseguido entrar de forma exitosa en los datos.

:_: :_:

-¿ ?- preguntó extrañada la alemana intentando hallar cierto sentido en ello.

-Es imposible… - Dijo Kai en voz baja captando de inmediato la atención de Silke.

-¿Conoces a la persona que hizo esto? – Titubeó mostrándose preocupada.

-No puedo confirmarlo ahora, pero mañana tendré la respuesta. – Respondió inquieto apagando la máquina dejando la pulsera de Silke sobre la mesilla antes de dirigirse de vuelta al balcón.

-Kai. – Pronunció certera, consiguiendo que el ruso la mirara. – Ten cuidado. – Pidió con sinceridad.

-Preocúpate por ti.- Dijo devolviéndole su ansia. - Disfruta el resto de tu noche, creo que en veinte minutos tienes otra sesión frente a la salida del sol. – Dijo divertido saliendo por la ventana, recordándole a ella su amarga suerte.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a sentir una terrible jaqueca, la cual no sabía si era por la falta de sueño o la cruel actitud de Kai que se divertía con su exceso de trabajo, decidió descansar los minutos que le sobrasen cuando llamaron a la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar su cama.

-Señorita Silke, levántese por favor, es hora de las fotografías para el nuevo perfume, traigo la ropa que usará, póngasela por favor. – Dijo la voz del mismo maquillista de horas antes.

Silke se quejó amargamente, tomó la pulsera y su blade y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya oí…- respondió fastidiada.

* * *

A dos habitaciones de la de Silke, Kai abrió desde el balcón la ventana e ingresó a donde Tala descansaba; el pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato al escuchar el seguro de la ventana ceder, y apuntó su blade a la silueta extraña hasta que pudo reconocerla.

-¡Demonios Kai! ¿Acaso no duermes?- Preguntó tallándose os ojos con la diestra.

-Deja de quejarte, tenemos que ir a Moscú ahora mismo, la hora de visitas empieza a las nueve- Indicó sin pizca de sueño.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Preguntó sin comprender nada.

-Creo que a Boris le alegrará vernos – Confesó a su compañero, alguien quien detestaba a Boris mucho más que él.

Tala se puso de pie sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro…? – Dudó seriamente.

-Completamente, sólo un idiota narcisista como él le pone sus iniciales a su programa de hackeo.- Afirmó Kai.

Tala se apresuró a vestirse, tomó su blade y salió de la habitación detrás de Kai.

* * *

Silke bajó acompañada por su maquillista en medio de la madrugada cubierta con la bata que Candace le había proporcionado. La condujeron por un pasillo cercano a la cocina con destino a un salón vacío con espléndidos ventanales que daban a un negro jardín, donde siguieron su caminata hasta llegar a una escalinata de madera la cual terminaba en un suave piso de fina arena.

Cerca del mar, ya se encontraba Candace, algunos reflectores y dos fotógrafos listos para las tomas especiales de ella como el rostro de un perfume que apenas saldría a la venta.

-Silke, buenos días, sé que debes estar muy cansada, pero esta sesión será aún más veloz que anterior, ya que solo tenemos cinco minutos para tener el sol justo en el horizonte antes de que salga por completo, después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. – La animó la coordinadora.

-Está bien… - Se quejó levemente Silke, así que se retiró la bata dejando ver la prenda de cuero que le cubría los hombros, dejando al descubierto su espalda y con una pechera y una falda de tablones con las zapatillas del mismo color.

Una fuerte corriente de aire movió la arena seca, obligando a todo el staff a cubrirse cuando un helicóptero emprendió el vuelo alejándose sobre el mar.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó Candace sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa.

-Sí, estoy lista. – Indicó Silke notando que se veía un filo dorado detrás del horizonte oscuro.

-Bien chicos, alístense, Silke quiero que te sientes sobre la arena para enfocar las olas detrás de ti con el sol elevándose, y descansa tu blade entre tus manos. Muy bien quiero varias tomas en esa posición en 3… 2… 1… - Dictaminó dando así inicio a la propaganda del perfume.

Una hora más tarde, Silke estaba de vuelta en su alcoba. Ni siquiera se había retirado la ropa de la sesión en la playa, y tan solo se había tirado a dormir cubriéndose esta vez con las sábanas sólo por si acaso.

* * *

A 100 km de la ciudad de Moscú, en una pequeña localidad, el helicóptero de Empresas Hiwatari se encontraba estacionado en el helipuerto de la Prisión Central de Vladímir, donde se mantienen los criminales más peligrosos del territorio ruso.

Kai y Tala aguardaban en una helada sala de estar, con dos guardias custodiando la puerta por la que ellos entraron y otro par en una puerta al fondo. Esta última fue abierta por los celadores tras escucharse un timbre que accionó un mecanismo que deslizó la reja, para luego abrir la puerta de hierro.

Dos guardias más de miradas frías y un sujeto con las manos y pies encadenados con un overol negro con tres rayas blancas en los extremos de los brazos y piernas entró caminando con mucho trabajo.

Para Kai y Tala no fue difícil reconocer a aquel que una vez fue su entrenador. Boris tenía el cabello desaliñado, arrugas por todo el rostro como si hubiese envejecido al menos 10 años pero su mirada sádica no había desaparecido del todo.

-Ah...- Suspiró fingiendo alegría.- ¡Mis muchachos! Como el tiempo los ha convertido en los valientes guerreros que siempre supe que serían... aunque conmigo el reloj no ha sido tan benévolo... soy... todo lo que resta de aquel sueño llamado BioVolt... bueno al menos la mitad, supongo que tu abuelo ha cobrado varios favores para no terminar como el compañero de celda de este chivo-expiatorio. – Les comentó sonriente y provocador.

-Solo tú eres el responsable de tus pecados con BioVolt y BEGA. – Le recordó Tala con desprecio, ya que para el pelirrojo una sentencia de cadena perpetua no había sido suficiente.

-¿Lo soy...?- Respondió confiado. – ¿Y es por eso que tengo el honor de que dos de mis muchachos preferidos me visiten? – Alardeó pomposo.

El silencio se hizo. Los ojos violetas de Kai no dejaban de verlo como si se tratase de una peligrosa rata de alcantarilla que debiera ser aniquilada.

-¿Te has portado mal últimamente Boris?- Preguntó Kai sin más rodeos.

Los ojos de Boris se posaron en Kai, brillando como nunca.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué lo preguntas joven Kai? Aunque me encuentro encerrado aquí por supuesto que desearía vengarme de todos ustedes, en especial del bocón de tu amigo Tyson y su hermano Hiro. – Confesó. No tenía anda que perder.

-Me dicen que has intentado escapar un par de veces, ¿y cómo ha resultado? Parece que los castigos que se te ocurrían en la abadía no se comparan con lo que te han hecho aquí. – Correspondió Kai.

-No lo sé, ustedes par de arrogantes pueden decírmelo – Respondió Boris alzando la voz - ¡sus patéticos lamentos es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo hasta poder verlos hundidos nuevamente, ingratos mocosos! – Los alardeos de Boris fueron silenciados cuando uno de sus guardias lo golpeó en el abdomen con la macana que llevaba colgando en la cintura, ocasionando que el demacrado abad cayera al piso.

-Retírenlo, es todo lo que necesitábamos saber. – Ordenó Tala, a lo que ambos guardias volvieron a sujetarlo de los brazos para llevárselo de vuelta a su celda.

-…Por cierto… - Alcanzó a decir tras toser un poco. - …Es hermosa su nueva adición al equipo, si la hubiéramos tenido desde antes en la abadía, nada nos hubiera detenido...- Comentó sonriente al ver como atraía la atención de sus discípulos.

-No tienes asuntos con ella.- Recordó Tala.

Boris soltó una carcajada. – "Ella" solo es una niña rica que tuvo suerte, hablo de la bestia bit, es magnífica, podría tener la misma fuerza que el Black Dranzer, como desearía ponerle las manos encima...¡Hacer el mundo mío nuevamente! - Alcanzó a gritar antes de que la puerta se cerrase dejando a Kai y Tala confirmando que Boris no había perdido su retorcido ideal.

-¿Si no es Boris…? – Formuló Tala mirando al bicolor.

-Sólo puede ser alguien que esté ligado con este loco. – Supuso Kai, pensando que tras la disolución de BioVolt las posibilidades eran limitadas.

En la mansión de Nápoles, ya era más del medio día, y tras las merecidas horas de descanso esta vez sin interrupción, Silke se arregló y se vistió con su ropa usual de entrenamiento. Hambrienta, decidió que prefería buscar su propio alimento así que estaba lista para ir a la ciudad. Salió de su habitación y encontró un gran alboroto propiciado por el staff publicitario, mientras volvían a guardar el equipo, moviendo cajas, revisando el inventario, entrando y saliendo dejando la mansión nuevamente vacía.

Silke cruzó cuidadosamente entre todos los trabajadores hasta llegar con Candace que terminaba de verificar que ningún ítem del caro equipo se hubiera perdido.

-Disculpa Candace – Preguntó Silke en un tono bajo.

-Ah Silke, espero que hayas descansado; ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó haciendo a un lado la hoja que rayaba-

-Bueno, en realidad solo quería saber si llegar a la plaza principal caminando es muy tardado, ya que nos trajeron en la noche y no sé si estamos muy retirados para llamar un taxi - Preguntó sin tener pista alguna.

-Oh, no necesitas llamar uno, yo pasaré por el centro, puedo llevarte conmigo- Se ofreció Candace.

-¿En serio?- Se esperanzó Silke, la directora le daba confianza a diferencia del resto de empleados de Voltaire.

-Claro, en cuanto terminemos de recoger todo, pero hace mucho calor afuera, no piensas salir con eso ¿verdad?- La cuestionó señalando la ropa invernal.

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que ponerme.- Dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

-Tengo algo mejor –Le dijo acercándose a un perchero con ruedas, que se encontraba cubierto con una gruesa tela, al destaparlo reveló distintas prendas para hombre y mujer así que seleccionó un vestido largo sin mangas en tonos verdes y azules.- Puedes usarlo, no hay problema en que te lo quedes, y mira, unas alpargatas, un sombrero, unos lentes, y esta pequeña bolsa, no querrás que te reconozcan tus fanáticos ¿verdad?- Le insinuó guiñando el ojo.

-Es lo último que quiero. – Dijo Silke sonriendo.

-Bien, ya terminamos, cámbiate en esta habitación. – Indicó Candace abriendo una puerta contigua. – Solo me falta llevar algunas cosas a mi auto y podremos irnos.

-Bien, me apresuraré. – Informó Silke pasando de lado con toda la ropa a la recámara.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Silke terminó por deshacer su peinado usual, y juntó todo su cabello en una larga trenza que colgaba detrás de su espalda, se puso los lentes de sol y el sombrero notando que sería muy difícil que alguien la reconociera, así que dejó su ropa doblada en esa habitación esperando que algún sirviente la devolviera a su alcoba para no demorar más a Candace.

-Estoy lista. – Anunció la alemana saliendo con las nuevas prendas.

-¡Oh vaya! En serio que será difícil que te reconozcan. Bueno, vayámonos entonces. – Dijo complacida por la compañía de la chica mientras alzaba algunas cajas.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte. – Suplicó Silke quitándole la mitad del peso.

-Eres muy amable Silke, bien, sígueme. –

Ambas salieron con una gran caja entre las manos, llegando a la entrada principal donde uno de los empleados de seguridad esperaba a Candace.

-Somos las últimas en salir, dele mis saludos al Señor Hiwatari. – Se despidió Candace siendo seguida por Silke hasta un pequeño auto convertible de color rojo.

La directora colocó la caja sobre los asientos traseros y Silke hizo lo mismo. Ambas abordaron el diminuto y coqueto vehículo y salieron por las rejas que resguardaban la mansión.

El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto de la campiña Napolitana que se mantenía con un alto índice de humedad. Por las calles las personas usaban textiles frescos, prendas cortas e inclusive había quienes se paseaban en trajes de baño. El día posterior al torneo había conseguido que los espectadores permanecieran el resto del fin de semana atrayendo grandes ingresos a la bohemia ciudad costera.

La propaganda de la batalla del día anterior aún hondeaba en faroles y altos edificios recordando al público que aún restaba una ronda más antes de la gran final.

El diminuto auto de Candace se detuvo cerca de la plaza central para que su acompañante pudiera bajar y disfrutar del resto del día.

-Muchas gracias Candace – Se despidió Silke desde afuera.

-No fue nada, diviértete ¡y mucha suerte en la siguiente ronda!- Agregó la directora con un gesto de la mano y se retiró.

Silke estaba feliz de tener un tiempo a solas sin que Kirill estuviera vigilándola como si de una prisionera se tratase, así que yendo incógnita entre la gente, con el cambio de imagen se ocultaba muy bien ante los fanáticos.

Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron cuando no podía creer lo que había al otro lado del cristal de sus lentes ya que en el aparador de una tienda se encontraba una copia del periódico de ese día, idéntico al que el abuelo de Kai les había mostrado horas antes.

Suspiró profundamente ya que le daba un poco de pena que todo el mundo la viera en esas condiciones, ella prefería ser anónima que una celebridad. Siguió avanzando en busca de algo que comer hasta que un gran grupo de personas de todas las edades y nacionalidades rodeaba un pequeño puesto de periódicos a la esquina de un edificio, donde lo impresionante era una revista específica que resaltaba entre las otras portadas en la cornisa del local.

Sus ojos se congelaron al verse junto con sus compañeros en una gran composición en la portada de la revista Bladers, tal y como lo prometió Voltaire, y que de hecho esta revista era la causa del alboroto. Alcanzó a ver a una pareja de chicas salir a empujones de entre la multitud con el botín en sus manos mientras cuchicheaban sobre la publicación.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto a Bryan tan guapo! – Suspiraba una adolescente de pecas sobre sus mejillas y el cabello rosado recogido en una sola coleta mientras abrazaba la revista contra su pecho.

-¡Tan sólo te fijas en Bryan! ¡Deléitate también con los otros! ¡No desperdicies los cinco euros!-Le recordó una chica de cabello corto y negro.

-¡Ay pero si Bryan es tan lindo! ¡Y aquí dice que su comida favorita son los waffles belgas!-

Silke escuchó ese detalle el cual le parecía erróneo, no podía negar que sentía algo de curiosidad por saber que tanto habrían escrito sobre los demás o sobre sí misma. Su curiosidad se vio saciada cuando pasó junto a tres chicos que platicaban animados entre ellos tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor fotografía de la única chica del equipo mientras giraban de arriba a abajo un ejemplar de la revista y lo comparaban con el periódico.

-¡Está es su mejor pose! ¡Lástima que no trae un bikini! – Gritó un rubio de gafas oscuras.

-Pero es mejor que ese aburrido traje que usa en las beybatallas.- Opinó un segundo de cabello chino y oscuro.

-¡Solo por ella apoyaré a los Blitzkrieg Boys en el torneo! – Mencionó el tercero sonriéndole bobamente a la revista.

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar aquello y apresuró el paso hacia dónde fuera lejos de la multitud.

De pronto su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con una melodía específica que pertenecía únicamente a los mensajes de Marie-Angelique, sin perder tiempo buscó el móvil en la pequeña bolsa blanca que llevaba cruzada y abrió el texto.

"¡Salût! ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ" ¡Ay Silke! ¡Me encuentro tan feliz! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) ¡Los trajes fueron todo un éxito! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) Más patrocinadores han mostrado interés en mis diseños *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* y por supuesto en tu "adorable" Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) equipo, ¡espero nos veamos pronto!٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque Robert se encuentra molesto (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ creo que en el fondo te tiene miedo! ＼＼\\\٩( 'ω' )و /／／ ¡Besitos!"

Silke dejó salir un largo suspiro ya que le costaba compartir el entusiasmo de su amiga porque solo le recordaba que quedaban 5 días antes del encuentro con Robert, y no había podido ni podría entrenar debido al abuelo de Kai que se encargaría de mantenerlos ocupados con anuncios, fotografías y toda clase de mercadotecnia que se le ocurriera.

La castaña siguió caminando por la animada calle, hasta que olió unas crepas que hacían en un puesto del otro lado de la avenida. Se aproximó hasta ellas y hambrienta pidió una con muchas fresas. Pagó el delicioso postre y cuando se disponía a sentarse a comerlo en una banca, notó que en la boutique de enfrente estaban desplegando un gran cartel que cubría el alto ventanal con su fotografía en la playa y una botella de perfume de color violeta.

Su rostro palideció al ver una gran cantidad de fanáticos que de inmediato se aproximaron al establecimiento, en especial chicas que querían comprar el producto.

Prefirió comer su postre alejada de todo ese alboroto, ya que solo era una distracción cuando lo que realmente importaba era derrotar a Robert.

La chica subió por una larga calle empinada, esperando encontrar un nuevo sitio para sentarse a degustar su postre, aunque muy pronto se extrañó; la calle arriba lucia desierta pero juraba que había visto movimiento en la siguiente intersección, como alguien que acababa de pasar, aunque solo había sido de reojo. Por alguna incómoda razón no quiso avanzar más.

-"¡Alto ahí!"-

Exclamaron en ruso a sus espaldas tres calles abajo. Silke sé sorprendió al reconocer la ropa de los dos hombres corpulentos que corrían hacia ella ya que eran los guardias que seguían las órdenes de Kirill.

Silke no supo qué hacer, no tenía caso correr y seguramente no escucharían lo que tuviera que decirles. Supuso que todo estaba perdido cuando vio una camioneta oscura como en las que los habían subido la noche anterior emparejarse con ambos hombres en dirección hacia ella.

La camioneta bajó el vidrio y un blade se proyectó hacia los guardias, quienes tuvieron que saltarlo para no caer. A continuación el trompo los sobrepasó, subió por un poste de luz y cortó los cables de un tajo, ocasionando que cayeran al suelo y comenzarán a retorcerse con pequeños pero peligrosos rayos de alto voltaje. La camioneta llegó hasta Silke y Bryan abrió la puerta trasera.

-¡Sube!- Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras su blade volvía a ingresar al vehículo por sí solo.

Silke estaba sorprendida, miró a los tipos de negro que ya habían conseguido esquivar los cables y no lo pensó dos veces, abordó el vehículo y Spencer pisó el acelerador a fondo dejando a los guardias de inmediato.

-¿Cómo escapaste? – Indagó rápidamente Bryan.

-¿Escapar?- Esa palabra no tenía ningún sentido.- No sabía que estaba cautiva, solo salí por la puerta principal y nadie me detuvo- Dijo hablando con la verdad.

-Te escapaste en sus narices, es por eso que están tan molestos. – Observó Spencer desde el volante.

-¿Qué? Pero yo solo salí a comer… - Declaró levantando el postre.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero nada les quitará el regaño que Voltaire les dio. – Se burló Ian.

-¿Entonces… vinieron a llevarme de regreso?- Supuso Silke.

-Voltaire se fue a una conferencia de prensa y ya estamos afuera, vayamos a divertirnos. – Propuso Bryan.

-¿Pero y la camioneta? En mi casa tienen todos los autos registrados vía GPS, supongo que los Hiwatari también. – Comentó dudosa.

-No te preocupes, por la mañana Ian les hizo algunas modificaciones inalámbricamente a su cuarto de control.- Respondió Spencer.

-Tardarán uno o dos días en repararlo, ellos son un asco programando, Boris era el único que sabía lo suficiente de cómputo para hackear y evitar que le hackearan el sistema- Dijo Ian con Orgullo.

Silke solo sonrió, en verdad eran unos jóvenes traviesos y no les importaba mucho el castigo.

-¡Oigan!- Preguntó de pronto. – ¿Dónde están Tala y Kai?-

-No lo sabemos y ya que Tala no dejó órdenes, este será nuestro día libre.- Sonrió Ian pícaramente desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Bien, supongo que nos echaron a perder la noche en el bar. – Dijo Silke más tranquila. - ¿Quieren crepa? – preguntó a sus acompañantes ofreciendo el colorido postre con crema batida.

-Ese es alimento de niñas, nos veríamos raros comiéndolo. – Negó Bryan.

-Sí, por descuidos como ese dicen que amar los waffles. – Se burló Spencer.

-¡Qué no era un waffle! ¡Era un brownie! – Se quejó el ruso desde el asiento trasero robando risas de Silke.

Spencer condujo por algunos minutos más dejando la ciudad atrás. Al frente solo había carretera y el mar a la derecha. Finalmente llegaron a una playa que tenía unas puertas de alambre cerrando el camino que decía "Prohibido el paso".

-Aquí es. – Confirmó Ian.

Silke se asomó entre ambos asientos delanteros.

-Pero dice que está restringido. – Comentó dudosa.

-Mejor aún, seremos los únicos. – Reiteró Bryan.

Spencer aceleró y abrió las rejas que solo estaban sujetas por un candado. Silke era alguien que respetaba las reglas, pero sus nuevos amigos no hacían lo mismo.

-Relájate, solo venimos a surfear, está prohibido por que las olas son peligrosas en esta zona para los novatos. – Dijo Spencer intentando tranquilizarla.

-Si… pero… ¿y si la camioneta se atasca en la arena? – Insistió ella.

-¿Oye Silke, sabes conducir? – Preguntó de pronto Bryan.

-No me dejan. – Respondió con simpleza.

-Oh bueno, - Spencer detuvo el auto de pronto dejando el motor encendido. – Te cambio el lugar. – Se dirigió hacia ella desde el retrovisor.

-¿Qué? No… no es necesario, descuiden. – Desistió Silke de la idea.

-Oh vamos, que tal si algún día es una emergencia y no hay nadie que te lleve. – Le preguntó Ian.

Silke no quería hacerlo pero tenían buenos argumentos, así que asintió, se bajó del auto y cambió de lugar con Spencer.

-Bien, que sigue. – Preguntó ya sentada con el cinturón colocado.

-Sólo pon la palanca en la D. Ese pedal del lado derecho es el acelerador y el del izquierdo es el freno. Avanza. – Indicó Ian.

Silke estaba un poco nerviosa. Se sentía muy pequeña en el asiento, así que hizo lo que le dijeron, y cuando la camioneta empezó a avanzar pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que los dos chicos de atrás se golpearan la frente con el asiento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó asustada.

Ian solo se carcajeó ya que él si se había ajustado el cinturón.

-Wow… no tan fuerte, ¿acaso quieres matarnos? – Preguntó Bryan sobándose la frente.

-¡No sé hacerlo! – Dijo desesperanzada.

-Inténtalo, no hay obstáculos aquí, solo acelera un poco. – Indicó Spencer con la voz tranquila inspirándole un poco de confianza.

-Muy bien… una vez más… - Dijo colocando ambas manos sobre el volante, soltó el freno y sintió como el gran vehículo caminaba tranquilo sobre la arena suelta.

-Ahora gira hacia la derecha. – Le solicitó Ian, para que se acercara hacia el mar.

Silke lo hizo y sonrió para sí al notar que no era tan complicado.

-Bien, ahora hacia la izquierda. – Le pidió de nuevo su copiloto.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos. – Silke ya se sentía un poco más confiada.

-Ahora acelera un poco, y cuando te lo indique frenas muy despacio, ¿entendiste? – Le preguntó Ian.

-Sí. – Respondió ella.

La camioneta comenzó a avanzar con mayor velocidad, hasta que se detuvo suavemente a diferencia de la primera vez.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. – Le dijo Bryan.

-Inténtalo una vez más, ahora acelera, luego frenas despacio y al mismo tiempo giras el volante hacia la derecha. – Le pidió Spencer.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso eso no hará que el auto se voltee? – Preguntó dudosa y preocupada.

-No, para nada. – Mintió Spencer.

Nadie más parecía inquieto, así que hizo lo que le pidieron en la extensa playa. Aceleró, comenzó a frenar y giró las llantas rápidamente consiguiendo que el vehículo se derrapara levantando olas de arena a su alrededor. Silke comenzó a gritar sujetándose con fuerza del volante hasta que la camioneta se detuvo en un sentido diferente al que iba al principio.

Los tres Blitzkrieg Boys comenzaron a reír muy divertidos. Ian colocó la palanca en la letra P y felicitó a su compañera.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡En especial para ser la primera vez! – Le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¡De qué hablan! ¡Eso fue horripilante y muy divertido! – Sonrió Silke aún sin aliento.

-Con el tiempo conseguirás hacer más de un trompo. – Le dijo Bryan antes de bajar del auto.

Bryan abrió la cajuela de la camioneta, se retiró los pantalones mostrando que venía preparado con su traje de baño, listo para surfear y tomó una de las cuatro tablas.

Spencer e Ian hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo Silke solo se sentó en la zona de carga de la camioneta.

-¿No vienes? – Preguntó Spencer. – Trajimos tu traje de baño también. – Le señaló una caja con el atuendo.

-No, muchas gracias, acabo de comer. – Le agradeció Silke. – Sólo tengan cuidado. – Les aconsejó.

-No te preocupes, mejor cuenta quien se cae menos veces. – Le dijo Ian.

Los tres se dirigieron hasta el mar con olas altas y picudas, mientras Silke disfrutaba de la brisa y los miraba domar las grandes olas. Esa salida le había hecho olvidarse del algo que la tenía intranquila desde la noche anterior, y había sido el comentario de Robert.

Pasó cerca de una hora, y el sol ya había comenzado a bajar, por lo que las olas se habían vuelto mucho más difíciles de surfear, así que los tres volvieron hasta la camioneta, para secarse y volver a la mansión para la cena.

* * *

Ian manejó de regreso con Silke sentada del lado del copiloto, apenas faltaban unos metros para llegar a la reja, cuando está se abrió, confirmando que reconocían la pertenencia de dicha camioneta.

Ian la estacionó cerca de las otras, y los cuatro bajaron para notarse observados por todo el personal de seguridad.

Sin darles atención, los chicos se dirigieron sin prisa al interior de la mansión seguidos por Silke.

Dentro Cheslav les dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches fraülein, jóvenes. Su capitán los espera en la sala de estar.- Indicó amablemente para luego dejar el edificio.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia el gran salón del primer piso, donde la noche anterior habían recibido la sesión de fotos. Desde los muros de cristal podían ver al pelirrojo y al bicolor aguardando de pie por ellos.

-Tala, ¿a dónde fueron?- Preguntó Bryan lleno de curiosidad.

-Fuimos a visitar a Boris quien por cierto les manda saludos. – Mencionó Tala con sarcasmo.

-Dime que está viejo y demacrado por favor- Suplicó Ian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo estaba, nuestro amigo Boris solo es una sombra de lo que antes fue.-

-El mismo se lo buscó- Opinó Spencer.

Silke permaneció en silencio, conocía el rostro del tal Boris, pero el tema le era indiferente, al menos hasta que prestó atención a Kai.

-No se trataba de él – Le comunicó a Silke.

-¿Entonces...?- Comenzó a formular la chica.

-La información que hallamos y el ataque no fueron ocasionados por un novato, tendremos que permanecer alertas, todos- Aconsejó Kai.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no la trajeron de regreso al encontrarla? Spencer tu eres el tercero al mando y... – Preguntó Tala antes de ser interrumpido por Silke.

-Un momento, la responsabilidad es toda mía, fui yo quien decidió asistir a la ciudad, no se me ocurrió consultarlos a ellos.- Intercedió Silke antes de que los chicos pudiesen hablar.

-¿Por qué saliste sin permiso?- La cuestionó Kai en un tono casi acusativo.

-No... Sabía que lo necesitaba.- Admitió confundida ya que no había hecho nada malo.

-Adivina, lo necesitas. A partir de ahora no volverás a salir sola, ¿te quedó claro? Si te llegaran a reconocer cada fotografía que te tomen sería una pérdida de dinero para el equipo, tú sabes de negocios, estoy seguro que lo comprendes.-

-¡Sí pero eso es totalmente injusto! Nadie me reconoció, además ese no fue el trato cuando me uní a este equipo, ¡no puedes tenerme encerrada!- Se defendió.

-Si puedo, si no te comportas le diré a Kirill que te den de comer en tu alcoba y que te escolten cada vez que salgas a las sesiones de fotos, de ida y vuelta, ¿eso es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Silke estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, cada día que transcurría parecía que todo se ponía en su contra, y sabía que estaba en el territorio del Hiwatari, por lo que no le convenía provocarlo más, así que optó por sacar la bandera blanca.

-No. – Respondió zanjando la discusión quedándose con un nudo en la garganta. Kai se relajó también. -En realidad tengo cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar. Con permiso.- Se excusó para salir con la cara en alto de la habitación.

-Ya actúas igual que tu abuelo.- Comparó Tala.

-Se supone que debo hacerlo, es mi empleada y debe aprender su lugar. -

-Oye Kai, no lo tomes así. – Se impuso Spencer.

-Sí, ella salió por la puerta de enfrente sin esconderse de nadie, en ningún momento pensó en huir. – Agregó Bryan.

-O tal vez te molesta que sea una chica quien se te opone. – Se burló Ian.

* * *

Silke salió al pasillo, no le apetecía ir a su habitación, así que escogió ir a la playa privada. La mansión parecía desierta, ya que todo el personal de seguridad estaba en la entrada. Al bajar las escaleras rústicas que conducían a la playa comenzó a sentir una violenta brisa, y algunos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos entre la gran masa de nubes. Una tormenta se aproximaba.

Al llegar al piso de arena, Silke se retiró los zapatos y caminó hasta donde las olas rompían; la chica se acomodó el vestido y solo se sentó abrazando sus piernas sobre la arena húmeda dejando que el mar mojara la punta de sus pies. Se le quedó mirando a las olas más lejanas en el mar negruzco, las cuales rompían haciendo un gran estruendo.

Todo ese asunto de la propaganda para el equipo y su ahora nueva vida como prisionera en la mansión italiana eran algo difícil de asimilar. Llevaba casi tres semanas de conocer a los chicos; al principio había sido un poco incómoda la integración, pero al entrenar, viajar y bey batallar juntos se sentía parte de un equipo. Los chicos le parecían muy divertidos, aunque sabía que su pasado era todo un misterio la trataban como igual siempre aconsejándola para su propio bienestar, pero Kai era el único que cambiaba su actitud hacia ella constantemente y siempre para mal, a veces sentía que tenía un compañero en él pero sus actitudes bruscas hacia ella le hacían perder esa "confianza".

Silke sintió de pronto un palpitar en la bolsa de mano que llevaba, y la abrió para revisar el beyblade turquesa. El bit de Gekiryu resplandecía llamando su atención.

-¿Quieres salir? – Musitó. – Pero de qué estoy hablando, claro que quieres, adoras las tormentas. –Susurró cariñosa.

De su bolso sacó su lanzador y cargó el beyblade en él, y desde su posición sentada sobre la arena, disparó lo más lejos que pudo justo donde rompían las olas.

El beyblade pareció perderse entre el mar agitado, hasta que una brillante luz atravesó el agua oscura y Gekiryu surcó el mar salvaje como si se tratase de una delicada oleada. La bestia bit parecía feliz de encontrarse en su hábitat natural, y poder desplegar la longitud de su cuerpo.

Silke permaneció observando gustosa desde su posición. Ver a Gekiryu en total libertad conseguía serenarla y la llenaba de gozo ver que al menos él se divertía. Entonces estiró su cuello hacia atrás y las brillantes estrellas robaron su atención en el cielo que aún yacía despejado sobre la mansión. En esa latitud era posible distinguir varias constelaciones, y una estrella rojiza que parecía ser el planeta Marte. Sin previo aviso un rápido destello que cruzó el cielo la hizo reincorporarse.

-¡Una estrella fugaz! – Pensó de inmediato en voz alta, aunque pronto su entusiasmo se desvaneció. Al meditarlo sólo había una cosa que deseaba, y era derrotar a Robert en París, pero ese era un deseo que no le sabría a gloria a menos que ella lo consiguiera por cuenta propia, así que pronto volvió en sí.

-Con que la traviesa paloma no deja de salir de su jaula a des horas- Se escuchó la inconfundible voz del segundo guardaespaldas de Voltaire.

Silke lo miró de reojo, parecía que su tranquila velada acababa de concluir.

-No tienes idea de los problemas en que me metiste hoy, es algo que no te pasaré por alto… –

La voz de Kirill fue superada por un estruendoso rugido surgido del mar. Gekiryu se alzó diez metros mar adentro y de sus fauces agresivos gruñidos brotaban, las aletas de su cabeza se desplegaban cual melena de un feroz león y su cola azotaba contra el mar en señal de descontento.

Kirill contempló sorprendido el tamaño y forma de la deidad que Silke controlaba, la cual obviamente lo detestaba.

Evitando más líos Silke se puso de pie, su blade volvió entre las olas hasta ella quien lo atrapó consiguiendo que el dragón se desvaneciera para guardarlo nuevamente en su bolso, tomó sus zapatos con la diestra y pasó a un costado de Kirill ignorándolo completamente siguiendo con su camino.

-¿Qué es esa bestia bit? –Preguntó dudoso de que fuera un espíritu sagrado común y corriente.

Silke no respondió y siguió su camino con su bolso cruzado sobre sus hombros y los zapatos en la mano derecha.

El ruso frunció el ceño harto de que ella no respetase su autoridad así que decidió darle una lección, la alcanzó con rapidez y tiró de su muñeca izquierda jalándola hacia él.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!-

Silke se sorprendió por aquella inesperada sacudida. Alzó el rostro y se le quedó mirando a su mano cautiva.

-Suéltame.- Exigió inconforme.

-Tú no eres más que una nueva posesión del Señor Voltaire, vas a obedecer aunque no te guste y de eso me encargo yo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa que disfrutaba de verla tan molesta.-Puede ser por las buenas aunque yo prefiero por las malas-

-Kirill, suéltame...- Volvió a exigir con la mirada helada.

-¿Sabes lo que le hacíamos en la abadía a los niños rebeldes como tú? – Preguntó deleitándose con aquellos recuerdos. –Los encerrábamos en húmedas celdas solo con hogazas de pan viejas hasta que suplicaban lloriqueando... voy a esperar a que tú lo hagas y tal vez decida soltarte. – Le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

La fémina no se inmutó.

-Una fuerte voluntad – De pronto apretó la muñeca de la chica con fuerza consiguiendo que el cuerpo de ella se doblara para evitar que su brazo se lastimase más soltando un corto gemido de dolor. –Aunque con algo de motivación la podemos someter. -

Silke sentía como sus huesos tronaban bajó la palma del ruso, pero una tercera vez alzó la vista.

-¿Te atreves a retarme? Quisiera saber por qué si solo eres una...- Kirill se silenció de golpe, jaló a Silke de la mano con fuerza hacia su pecho y la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo atento hacia una dirección en particular. Sacó el arma con la mano derecha y apuntó hacia algunos arbustos.

Silke no permitía que nadie se atreviera a tanto, un abrazo como ese era imperdonable y muy poco apropiado hacia su persona, por lo que su reacción fue obvia.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡No me toques! – Empezó a gritar cuando empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Kirill de su lado intentando alejarlo sin éxito alguno.

Kirill no la soltó, y tan solo disparó certeramente a los arbustos consiguiendo que un grito masculino se escuchara y un hombre de mediana edad con ropa fresca y colorida saliera de las plantas con las manos en alto. Silke se silenció automáticamente y al ver que no se trataba de ninguna amenaza, Kirill la soltó para aproximarse hasta el sujeto que portaba una costosa cámara con un gran lente.

-Vaya, vaya, alguien trabaja tiempo extra… - Le dijo colocando el cañón de su pistola debajo del mentón del hombre.

-¡Aguarda! ¡Vamos a calmarnos! ¡No es para tanto! – Balbuceaba con desesperación mientras temblaba como gelatina bajo la amenaza de Kirill- ¡Quédate con la cámara y prometo no volver! – negoció muerto de miedo.

Kirill sonrió como si un gato hubiera atrapado una indefensa presa y solo quisiera jugar con ella antes de comerla.

-Pero claro que me quedaré con la cámara, y tú nunca volverás, sin importar cuanto te paguen, cobarde, trabajando desde las sombras. – Lentamente Kirill le retiró la cámara del cuello con la mano izquierda y sin quitar el dedo del gatillo prendió el dispositivo para ver las fotografías. -¡Oye paloma! Creo que te tomaba fotografías desde hace rato – Le sonrió pícaramente mientras revisaba el historial de la cámara.

Silke se aproximó con mayor seriedad, ya que su privacidad era lo único que le restaba en dichos momentos. Kirill dejó que viera las fotos desde ángulos y acercamientos provocativos, en especial la última donde salía siendo abrazada por él.

-Un gran encabezado, "Jugadora de los Blitzkrieg Boys en romance con su guardaespaldas" – Le anunció el ruso burlón con la intención de enfurecerla más.

Silke sintió de pronto un nudo en la garganta, las situaciones a las que su equipo la enfrentaba ponían a prueba sus buenos modales, soltó sus zapatos, respiró hondo y se dirigió al papparazzi enfocando sus amenazantes ojos ámbar.

-¡Usted señor es un charlatán! ¡Debería conseguir un trabajo de verdad y dejar de inmiscuirse en las privacidad de los demás! ¡Esto es imperdonable! – Regañó con trabajo, ya que le costaba omitir las groserías que Bryan alguna vez le había enseñado.

-¡Sólo era un encargo! ¡Prometo no volver! ¡Lo siento mucho señorita! – Se disculpó tirándose al piso de rodillas agarrando los pliegues del vestido de Silke más por el temor al arma que por la pena con la chica.

Silke a pesar de estar tan molesta sintió lástima por él, sin embargo Kirill le pateó en el rostro haciendo que soltara a la germana. La castaña lo miró asustada e indignada.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!? – Le cuestionó incrédula.

-"Tengo un intruso en la playa, cambio" – Fue lo único que dijo Kirill por el radio que llevaba en su oreja derecha sin borrar una sádica sonrisa. – Es el precio que se paga por tocar las pertenecías del Señor Hiwatari. – Le comentó sin más.

-¡Eres un bárbaro! - Silke lo miró con desprecio e intentó acercarse al hombre cuya cara le ardía debido al golpe.

Mientras tanto Kirill sacó la memoria de la cámara, la lanzó al aire y disparó destruyendo el pequeño disco convirtiéndolo en pólvo. Enseguida tiró la cámara a la arena y la pisó con fuerza haciéndola añicos. De pronto se encontraron rodeados por seis hombres del cuerpo de seguridad de Voltaire con sus vestimentas negras.

-"Regístrenlo y luego denle un recuerdo de parte del señor Hiwatari para que no se vuelva a meter con su propiedad" – Indicó Kirill a sus seis hombres, que se dirigieron hasta él, dos de ellos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo alejaron algunos metros de Silke, se escuchaba que suplicaba en italiano y de pronto solo comenzó a gritar hasta que le golpearon en el abdomen tirándolo nuevamente a la arena donde comenzaron a patearlo.

-¡Kirill por favor detenlos! – Le pidió Silke preocupada.

-¿Qué? – Le sonrió – ¿Después de que te hubiera vendido como carne a los periódicos lo defiendes? –

-¡Pero nadie se merece esto, por favor ya basta! – Suplicó alarmada al ver como los gritos del señor se volvían más débiles.

Kirill sonrió divertido.

-Sí que eres una tonta. – La calificó para luego agacharse un poco y velozmente tomarla de las piernas colocando su cuerpo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Bájame Kirill! ¡Te lo ordeno! – Le gritó perdiendo los estribos mientras el ruso comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

-Tú no me puedes ordenar nada, mejor agradece que estás de nuestro lado y no del paparazzi – Le dijo despreocupado.

Silke escuchó lo último sintiéndose inútil al no haber podido evitar que el hombre tuviera un destino cruel e incierto, mucho peor de lo que se merecía. Sólo pudo ver el círculo de guardaespaldas alejarse mientras parecía que jugaban con una pelota a lo lejos.

-¡Quiero que me sueltes pero ya! ¡Esto es humillante, bájame! – Continuó gritando detrás del ruso.

-No lo creo, tuve problemas porque saliste de la mansión, te llevaré de vuelta a tu jaula. – Reiteró.

* * *

El equipo se encontraba cenando cuando escucharon los gritos de su compañera por el pasillo. Desde el comedor abierto podía verse a Kirill caminando con el bulto sobre su espalda.

-¡Kai! – Gritó Silke al verlos, pensando que él sería el único que podría ayudarla. – ¡Dile a tu gorila que me baje ahora mismo! – Exigió harta.

El equipo se le quedó mirando al bicolor, esperando que diera la orden.

-Asegúrate de que no abandone su habitación de nuevo. – Indicó Kai sin cuidado alguno volviendo a su cena.

Los ojos de Silke se enfocaron con desagrado hacia él y Kirill solo asintió levemente con un gesto del mentón, siguiendo su camino.

-¡Esto tampoco lo olvidaré Hiwatari! – Le recordó Silke gritando desde lejos.

-Vaya, Kirill seguro tiene cierto interés en ella, llevarla hasta su habitación… - Opinó Ian con sarcasmo.

-Kai. - Le llamó Tala la atención. – Recuerda que cualquiera ligado a Boris puede ser peligroso. – Impuso su punto.

-Sé que no confiamos en Kirill pero tal vez esto la haga entender aquí no puede hacer lo que quiera.- Finalizó Kai la discusión.

-Estás tomándolo muy personal Kai, ya le ganaste, ¿qué más quieres? – Preguntó Bryan.

Kai no respondió, sólo siguió cenando.

* * *

Kirill llegó hasta la habitación de Silke, abrió la puerta y la bajó del otro lado del marco de la puerta, Silke solo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo muy molesta.

-Si vuelves a salir en la noche te encadenaré a la cama, ¿entendiste? – Preguntó esperando que ella le respondiera.

Silke sujetó la puerta con la mano izquierda y la cerró lentamente sin quitar su vista de él. Estaba impactada con lo acontecido, nunca en su vida la habían humillado de esa manera, y la respuesta de Kai la había hecho perder la poca fe que le quedaba en él.

Se dirigió al baño y se retiró la ropa para darse una ducha y olvidar el mal momento. Dejó su pulsera junto con su blade en el tocador dentro del cuarto de baño, y vio a Gekiryu resplandecer varias veces.

-Olvídalo, no caeremos en su juego… - Le dijo Silke, comprendiendo que en cualquier momento su bestia bit podría haber detenido el abuso al fotógrafo o de Kirill.

* * *

Notas: Todo lo que viene en la parte informática son comandos en alemán, por que el software es alemán.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, trataré de no demorar tanto en el que sigue, por que el 24, ese es el capítulo de la revelación! No se lo pierdan! ;)

Saludos! Y mil gracias por leerme!


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola! ¡Muy buenas noches! Vaya, creo que este ha sido el periodo más largo que me he ausentado ._.U pero no fue con intención jeje, de hecho este capítulo la verdad no lo tenía planeado así, pero tampoco podía dar por visto una semana de entrenamiento y patrocinadores, además de algunos detalles extra que me pareció importante mencionar. Creo que la espera valió la pena, ya que es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

Quiero agradecer a todos por seguirme luego ya de tanto tiempo. Siempre lo digo y lo reitero, no lo voy a abandonar, espero poder concluirlo este año.

Quisiera responder los reviews que me han dejado, muchas gracias, siempre me sirven para motivarme más y saber en que estoy fallando y en qué acertando.

AngelKhazanovXIII

Respecto a tus observaciones, quiero pensar que como es un deporte de fama mundial como el foot-ball soccer, a los jugadores los ponen a hacer todo tipo de publicidad, y es dinero al fin jaja, así que me imagino propaganda de ellos en artículos, restaurantes, beyblades! etc! Incluso los chismes seguro les generan una buena cantidad de regalías, así que son parte del show y tendrán que hacer lo que les pidan.

Lo de Candace me pareció muy lindo, y la actitud de Silke le permite establecer relaciones amistosas con quienes la rodean, aunque con Kai no sea el caso. Ufff y nuestro amado Kirill, ¿cómo no quererlo? Me encantaría un día dedicarle un One shot, creo que se lo merece, es un personaje fresco muy del estilo de la abadía ¿no crees? Alguien que creo va muy bien con la OC que me has platicado, ¡espero saber pronto que relación tienen ambos! Aunque dudo que ella deje que él la levante como costal de papas jajaja.

El señor Boris... vaya, creo que Boris es una especie de araña que tiene las patas metidas en todo, es muy inteligente y malvado, es casi imposible que sea él quien está detrás de todo, pero no me sorprendería si tuviera una forma de llegar a los BB o G-Revolution desde las rejas.

La verdad me gustó mucho tu idea! Me encantaría dibujar a Gekiryu nadando pero soy pésima dibujando criaturas ._.U aunque supongo que en algún momento deberé hacer la prueba.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiga, espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo. Yo ansío leerte a ti también, ojalá que termines pronto tus obligaciones escolares y puedas concluir tu escrito.

Saludos!

Sarah Kilensky

¡Hola amiga! ¿Qué tal? Pues bienvenida a Fanfiction, me halaga mucho que sigas mi fic y que éste te parezca entretenido, que esa es la finalidad de dedicarle tanto tiempo, divertir al lector con la mezcla de ideas. Lamento no ser tan constante actualmente pero cuando lo inicié solo tenía trabajo de medio tiempo y me daba más oportunidad para escribir, ahora aprovecho el tiempo en el transporte público y escribo en el celular jeje. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y te mando un enorme abrazo, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

MaryMishe00

Amigaaaa!

Pobrecita de nuestra Silke! No merece tanto castigo verdad? XD pero es para ver de qué está hecha, y ni modo, es una profesional, y todo por el honor de la familia.

Boris es... eso que uno siente cuando iba a pisar un escalón que estaba más abajo de lo previsto. Ese vacío, ese escalofrío, brrrrr! Esperemos no volver a toparnos con él.

Jajaja awww los chicos! Creo que se llevan bastante bien con Silke, par empezar la fueron a salvar, y luego la secuestraron para divertirse, a pesar de que le trajo problemas después fue con la mejor de las intenciones. Tala y Kai, no se si son muy maduros o quieren parecerlo, pero es difícil divertirse con ellos.

Nuestro Kirill... ahhh que más habrá que decir de él? En este capítulo lo veremos en otras facetas que lo van complementando, aunque yo como su creadora debo decir que es un chico con el que se debe tener mucho cuidado, es difícil saber que pasa por su mente D:Aunque me encantó que la haya protegido a pesar de que luego la catigó! o sea! Que le pasa? Y luego la molesta llamándole paloma! Bueno, si sabemos que algunos halcones comen palomas... jajjaa eso nos da una idea muy buena!

Uy! Tu queridísimo Robert! no lo extrañarás demasiado ya que en este capítulo aparecerá sin mencionar que en el siguiente será protagonista ;) prepárate amiga! que tendremos mucho Robert para el resto del fic!

Yo también quiero a Candace... ella es linda y un gran directora, lástima que solo era para las fotos :/ pobre Silke tendrá que soportar a otros directores.

Y la princesa! es la clásica niña que escribe todo con emoticones xD de verdad que es un personaje al que adoro y dentro de poco tendrá más protagonismo, ya lo verás!

Te mando muchos abrazos amiga! en especial por que ya publicaste el cap 4! A penas publique esto voy allá para dejar review! :3

Felicidades amiguita! Nos leemos pronto! se que ya vuelves a la escuela, pero verás que si escribes diario aunque sea una o dos líneas seguro avanzas. Saludoooos!

ivipoe

Hola amiga! No te preocupes! he aquí el cap 23! Y está bastante largo jeje espero te guste :3

 **Que tengan un abuena lectura =^w^=**

* * *

Capítulo XXIII

Silke había encontrado debajo de su almohada un fresco camisón para dormir, sin hacerse mas preguntas sobre cómo había llegado ahí se lo colocó para comenzar a cepillar su cabello aún húmedo sentada sobre su cama con los accesorios que había para ella en la habitación; el agua fría había rebajado sólo un poco su gran molestia. No toleraba la forma en la que Kirill o Kai la habían tratado, en especial el segundo, quien se suponía era su compañero y no había hecho otra cosa que abusar de su autoridad ahora que estaban en el territorio de su abuelo.

-Qué tosco… - Pronunció de pronto mirando su muñeca izquierda. No había rastro alguno de maltrato por parte de Kirill pero aún sentía como le dolía por dentro.

Silke negaba con la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo acontecido, en especial la poca importancia que Kai le dio a su castigo.

Recluida en su habitación por el resto de la tormentosa noche como según Kirill había estipulado sólo se dejó caer en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba al techo, no quería darle el gusto al guardaespaldas más joven de humillarla otra vez.

Un ligero e incontrolable sonido proveniente de su estómago no la sorprendió.

-Esto es tortura… Kai y los chicos si cenaron y yo solo comí ese postre… Tengo hambre... - Se lamentó harta de su suerte entrecerrando los ojos.

Como si sus deseos fueran ordenes, llamaron a la puerta. Silke se reincorporó extrañada, frunció el ceño y preguntó con un tono poco amigable.

-¿Quién es?-

-Cheslav, el jefe de seguridad. – Se anunció el hombre del otro lado de la puerta. – ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó servicial.

Silke se extrañó, alzó una ceja mientras se vestía con la bata para levantarse en dirección a la puerta y abrirla sólo un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó impidiendo el paso a sus aposentos.

-Le he traído la cena – Comunicó amable el ruso mientras alzaba un poco la charola plateada que llevaba entre las manos.

Silke se arrepintió al haber pensado que se trataba de algún asunto desagradable, por lo que abrió la puerta completamente y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al empleado de Votaire.

Cheslav se acercó hasta el tocador, hizo a un lado la computadora y colocó la charola de metal sobre la superficie de madera reluciente, luego se giró para dirigirse hacia la chica quien a pesar de no verlo como una amenaza prefería mantener la distancia.

-Lamento que no haya podido asistir al comedor, pero no queremos que pase hambre, así que le han mandado su porción del menú de hoy. –Cheslav señaló los diversos platos que yacían sobre la charola. – Esta noche tenemos crema de almejas, pasta con carne de cordero, un poco de ensalada para acompañar, una rebanada de tiramisú y agua tónica con un toque de anís. – Esperamos que sea de su agrado. – Concluyó, sin embargo Silke no se movió.

Cheslav era tan astuto como un zorro, una cualidad que sin duda había encantado a Voltaire lo suficiente como para hacerlo su empleado más allegado, así que cambió el tema a lo que sabía inquietaba a Silke.

-Kirill me contó lo que sucedió en la playa, es una pena que haya tenido que presenciar eso, un espectáculo así no es adecuado para una dama. – Admitió sintiendo empatía hacia ella.

-Lo siento, pero creo que ese tipo de maltrato no es adecuado para nadie. – Dijo dando su punto de vista.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero debe creerme cuando le digo que si le pidiéramos que abandonara la propiedad por las buenas, a los pocos minutos volvería a intentar ingresar. Le puedo asegurar que incluso su hermano lo haría.-

-Por supuesto que no, Robert jamás solicitaría una barbarie como esa. – Lo defendió.

-¿No? – Se preguntó Cheslav alzando las cejas dudoso. – Creo que tiene consideración con la inocencia de su hermana, y evita que vea ese tipo de actos, desde luego que envía a sus empleados de confianza a deshacerse del intruso. Confíe en mí fraülein, este tipo de gente no cesa sus actos bajos a menos que sea por las malas, en realidad debería agradecer a Kirill que se encontraba para proteger su privacidad. –

-No le daré las gracias, - Negó con firmeza. – me trajo cargando en contra de mi voluntad y me prohibió salir hasta que amanezca. – Recordó con desdén.

-Oh sí, eso también es de mi conocimiento, pero escapar de la casa del anfitrión es muy mal visto… -

-¡Yo no escapé! – Lo interrumpió Silke cansada de escuchar cómo se le acusaba una y otra vez de un crimen que no había cometido. – Sólo quise salir para no aburrirme, iba a volver antes del anochecer, no pensaba abandonar a mi equipo, soy una persona de palabra – Insistió con sinceridad.

-Así que eso era. – Pausó tras escucharla replicar - La idea no es que su estancia con nosotros sea incómoda, si necesita salir deberá convencer al Señor Hiwatari de que todo esto fue un malentendido. Mañana a las 07:30 horas le ofrezco venir por usted, debe lucir presentable, y posiblemente pueda conseguirle solo unos minutos para hablar con él. ¿Qué le parece?-

Silke sabía que no sería sencillo intentar si quiera dialogar con el anciano, pero no tenía nada más que perder.

-Estaré lista. – Respondió.

-Excelente, buen provecho fraülein. – Se despidió Cheslav saliendo enseguida de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Silke se cruzó de brazos. No estaba en sus cálculos volver a enfrentarse al abuelo de Kai, quizá ahora era su empleada, pero no debía olvidar que también se había establecido que gracias a ella, su familia sería dueña del 60% de los bienes generados por Empresas Hiwatari y Tecnologías Jürgens en Japón cuando el negocio empezara en un par de semanas más, justo al terminar el torneo de Beyblade.

Más tranquila se sentó en la silla y comenzó a degustar su cena, que era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos que las pizzas del día anterior.

* * *

En otra habitación sobre el mismo corredor, Kai esperaba sentado en su escritorio con una botella cristalina de vodka, bebiendo un poco del mismo en las rocas vestido sólo con el pantalón ya que hacía mucho más calor que durante la tarde a pesar de la tormenta que acechaba.

Meditaba respecto a la visita que le habían hecho a Boris. El hombre ya no tenía nada que perder, pero tampoco tenía más seguidores, y había manifestado que su principal objetivo eran Tyson y Hiro; por sus respuestas exasperadas según parecía no estaba al tanto del negocio de los Hiwatari con los Jürgens y aun así el interés en Gekiryu era algo predecible, ya que era poco común ver ese tipo de bestias bit, aun siendo un científico, ex-militar e investigador de aquel misterioso campo.

Tocaron tres veces a la puerta.

-Adelante. – Respondió Kai sin verse importunado por ello.

La puerta se abrió y Kirill ingresó a la habitación de Kai con una carpeta negra con varios documentos en ella que la hacía notar gruesa.

-Los expedientes que solicitaste, recién impresos. – Indicó el joven de 23 años.

Kai estiró la mano esperando que Kirill se acercara los escasos centímetros que faltaban para entregar el pedido. El guardaespaldas rodó los ojos y dio el paso faltante para concluir el comando. Kai no le prestó atención a la molestia de su empleado así que abrió la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla con Kirill de pie frente a él.

-Datos de los ex miembros de la abadía, ¿acaso buscas a alguien? – Preguntó el castaño con una mueca sarcástica.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿o sí? – Respondió Kai haciendo a Kirill fruncir el ceño.

-Por supuesto que lo es, la mayoría de las ratas de Boris quieren que los Hiwatari les paguen su liquidación. –

-Ah, y a ti aún no te liquidamos. Por eso sigues lamiendo las botas de Cheslav. – Comentó Kai descuidadamente pasando las hojas.

Kirill sonrió con amargura.

-Y tú aún no has heredado nada, aunque por lo visto, esa mujer te va a quitar todo. – Respondió Kirill sin chistar, ya que estaba muy bien enterado de la situación de la familia Hiwatari con Silke.

Kai cerró la carpeta de golpe, y Kirill supo que había acertado en un punto sensible.

El bicolor se puso de pie y enfrentó sus frías e inquebrantables pupilas violetas contra su sirviente, quien era solo un poco más alto que él. Por su parte, el castaño devolvía gustoso con las mismas intenciones la mirada descarada que se le había forjado a lo largo de los años.

Kirill dejó salir un suspiro retador hacia el beyluchador, como esperando que el mitad japonés hiciera el primer movimiento; y entonces un sonido raramente escuchado por parte de Kai, hizo que el castaño endureciera su ceño.

Una divertida y macabra carcajada se burlaba de las palabras de Kirill. Kai no paraba de reír como si su acompañante hubiera dicho la mejor broma del mundo, algo que desde luego disgustó al agente de seguridad. Cuando por fin se apagaba su imparable risa, el bicolor empezó a hablar.

-Ciertamente eres muy divertido, tanto que deberías ser un bufón en lugar del sub jefe de seguridad. – Le dijo con el rostro relajado, como si ambos fuesen amigos de toda la vida. – Pero tus nulas habilidades en el Beyblade, no te permiten identificar el destino de todos aquellos que se atreven a importunarme, y eso te incluye. – Dijo sin modestia.

-Eres un pequeño malcriado, que desconoce su posición… - Determinó sacando su pistola, apuntando hacia el suelo como una clara amenaza.

-Eres patético. –Negó Kai bebiendo todo su vaso con vodka, dejando solo los hielos dentro del recipiente.

-Ya lo veremos – Respondió el de ojos verdes.

Kirill sonrió decidido a darle una lección al bicolor cuando su mano soltó de pronto el arma cuyo metal subió de un segundo a otro la temperatura, impidiendo que el contacto continuara ocasionando un gran estruendo sobre el piso.

-Alguien que no puede controlar una bestia bit, no es rival para mí. – Indicó Kai, cuando Dranzer se manifestó frente a la puerta, subiendo la temperatura del cuarto.

Kirill miró incómodo y molesto al ave de la familia Hiwatari desplegar su rojiza envergadura de forma amenazante a sus espaldas.

-No olvides que gracias al comportamiento senil de mi abuelo, tú no fuiste desechado como los otros chicos en la abadía destinados a ser parte de los experimentos de Boris, nos debes tu vida. - Recordó, mientras que en la mesa, los hielos del vaso rápidamente se derretían.

Dranzer se veía molesto, extendía su hermoso plumaje rojizo y entonaba una agresiva melodía sin quitar sus alargados ojos del agresor de Kai. Lentamente se acercó solo un poco a Kirill, pisando con su dorada garra el arma de acero, la cual comenzó a derretirse como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla quedando inservible fundiéndose con el piso de madera.

Kirill sentía como su rostro se quemaba por el calor que la bestia bit desprendía, su ropa comenzaba a sentirse caliente y el sudor brotó rápidamente de su frente. Sólo apretó los dientes, indefenso ante el poder de Kai.

-Detente Dranzer. – Se escuchó la orden de Kai, y la bestia bit se desvaneció volviendo de inmediato a su beyblade, dejando que la habitación se refrescará perdiendo esa temperatura sofocante.

-En tu lugar, me esforzaría por caerle bien al nuevo patrón, ya que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir. – Dijo Kai volviendo a su escritorio re abriendo la carpeta para continuar revisando sus expedientes. – Un buen punto a tu favor sería mostrándome algo de lealtad. -

Kirill se sentía humillado, pero no había sentido en seguir con la discusión, ya que las palabras de Kai eran ciertas… Como un empleado de Voltaire, sería difícil que alguien más le diera cualquier clase de trabajo por el sucio historial de las compañías del abuelo de Kai, y por más que detestara al beyluchador, tendría que obedecerle en un futuro.

-¿Hay… algo que necesites? – Se esforzó por preguntar amablemente haciendo a un lado su odio.

-Si ves a Silke haciendo algo raro, de inmediato me lo informas a mí. – Determinó el bicolor. – Y tráeme más hielos. – Pidió refiriéndose al vaso.

Kirill hizo un rápido gesto de desagrado que el mitad nipón no vio, se acercó levantando el vaso, y se retiró de inmediato pasando por encima de su arma totalmente derretida, dentro de la silueta de una enorme garra quemada sobre la madera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cheslav llegó a la habitación de Silke a la hora indicada, y como era su costumbre, la alemana ya aguardaba totalmente preparada para el encargo con la ropa que Candace le había obsequiado el día anterior.

-Sígame por favor. – Indicó ajustando sus lentes sobre su nariz tras comprobar que la señorita lucía impecable para ser recibida por Voltaire.

Silke caminó detrás de él mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión, la cual se encontraba desierta como la noche anterior. Al llegar al tercer piso, un par de empleados de seguridad resguardaban una puerta solitaria del lado oeste del corredor, sin embargo al ver a Cheslav se mantuvieron tan quietos como estatuas.

El jefe de seguridad abrió la puerta sin solicitar permiso y Silke esperó fuera como todo no invitado haría.

-"Buenos días señor Voltaire, viene conmigo fraülein Jürgens quien quisiera tener unos minutos con usted en privado." – Comunicó el ruso.

-"Sólo un par de minutos, hazla pasar." – Accedió el anciano desde una mesa de mármol.

Cheslav se hizo a un lado y Silke supo que esa era su entrada así que se aproximó de forma respetuosa a la mesa llena de elegantes platillos para desayunar. La chica esperó a que el abuelo de su socio se dignara a verla para hacer la requerida reverencia.

-Buenos días, señor Voltaire. – Se atrevió a decir una vez que este alzó el rostro hacia ella.

-Y… ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? – Preguntó mientras rompía el cascarón de un huevo hervido que se posaba sobre un lindo pedestal color bronce con una fino tenedor del mismo color. – Supongo que viene a disculparse por su comportamiento de ayer, tiene suerte de que sus amigos hayan llegado por usted o seguridad la hubiera regresado esposada. – Dijo burlón con una mueca entretenida.

-Precisamente, quería suplicar su perdón por el terrible malentendido que se suscitó ayer. – Abogó cautelosa optando por no oponérsele.

-¿Malentendido? Salió sin avisar como si esta fuera su casa. – Le aclaró bebiendo un poco de su taza de café.

-Fue una enorme equivocación de mi parte, gracias a las amables palabras de su nieto ahora sé que debí solicitar el permiso para salir. – Dijo Silke dando absoluta razón a Voltaire.

-Bien, acepto su disculpa, puede volver a su habitación y quedarse tranquila hasta la siguiente fase del torneo donde espero ver que derrote a Robert, retírese. – Indicó con su mano volviendo a lo suyo.

-En realidad hay algo que quisiera pedir… - Se atrevió a hablar ella cuando Cheslav la tomó del brazo gentilmente para sacarla de la habitación.

-¿Pedir? ¿Y de qué se trata? – Preguntó con escaso interés.

-Sólo quisiera ir a alguna librería, para tener algo que leer cuando no esté haciendo propaganda o practicando, eso es todo lo que pido. – Solicitó a Voltaire.

-Usted ahora mismo es una de mis empleadas, y como el resto de su equipo debe permanecer aquí, ¿quién se cree que es para pedir favores?- La interrogó imponiéndose.

-Evidentemente yo no represento ninguna autoridad sobre la suya. –Admitió dándole una vez más la razón a Voltaire quien seguía desayunando sin prestarle atención. – Sin embargo… - Pausó Silke momentáneamente. – En un futuro no muy lejano, a mi marido le complacería saber que su esposa fue tratada con amabilidad por los Hiwatari… un favor que desde luego no quedará olvidado. – Dijo tentando al anciano con un tono atractivo.

Voltaire se le quedó mirando enfocando de pronto sus ojos oscuros sobre ella, y con un gesto indicó a Cheslav que la soltara.

-Es astuta fraülein, muy astuta, pero usted aún no tiene un pretendiente, de eso estoy muy seguro, así que todo este posible futuro solo es un "tal vez" dentro de una fantasía suya. –

Silke dejó salir un suspiro burlesco.

-Es cierto que Robert es el encargado de eso, y aún no se con quién me uniré en matrimonio, pero se puede esperar que sea alguien a la altura de los Jürgens o los Hiwatari, y una sola oración mía podría convertirlo en un gran aliado suyo o un enemigo en potencia, usted mismo puede decidir cómo será dependiendo de su respuesta… -

Voltaire dejó de prestarle la sobrevalorada atención a su platillo, para dirigirse contra la socia de su nieto.

-Sabe negociar, y yo respeto eso – La señaló con el tenedor en el aire - Pocas mujeres saben hacerlo ya que usualmente son silenciadas por sus esposos, espero de todo corazón que ese no sea su triste final. – Fingió con sarcasmo.

-Una buena esposa hace todo lo que su marido le pide, con obediencia y respeto, y un buen hombre siempre busca la manera de hacer feliz a la madre de sus hijos. – Recapituló sin ofenderse demostrando que ella tenía cierto poder a pesar de todo.

-Dejar ir a la señorita que me acaba de amenazar… o no hacerlo para mostrarle su posición actual. – Se preguntó Voltaire en voz alta con una sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. Le gustaban los juegos donde él podía ganar y humillar al perdedor.

-Yo no lo amenacé, al contrario, recomendaría totalmente a mi buen marido aliarse con los Hiwatari, además yo nunca incumplo mis promesas, como puede ver, la parte de la propaganda que me correspondió fue todo un éxito. – Reiteró sabiendo que incluso Marie-Angelique había resultado beneficiada. –Vamos, en serio no hay razones para comprometer el futuro por una simple e insignificante salida… ¿o sí?- Comentó persuasiva.

-Es graciosa y no puedo negar que hizo un buen trabajo. – Sonrió el viejo. - Está bien, podrá salir solo por esta vez y cuando vuelva no la quiero ver rondando la mansión; aunque pensándolo bien puedo hacer que su experiencia no sea tan amena como espera, porque alguien debe enseñarle que si juega con el fuego de los Hiwatari, corre el riesgo de quemarse… - Sonrió satisfecho imponiendo su propio castigo. – Sé que no le agrada Kirill, así que será él quien la lleve y la traiga. Puede retirarse y espero pronto más negocios con usted. – Celebró alzando su taza de café.

-Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, a mi familia le encantará seguir trabajando con ustedes por un largo tiempo. – Se despidió Silke con elegancia disimulando totalmente el desagrado por su compañero de viaje.

Silke salió con Cheslav detrás de ella al concluir su rápida audiencia, y a mitad de las amplias escaleras se toparon con Kirill quien patrullaba los pasillos. Silke lo miró incómoda por la escena del día anterior mientras él sonreía divertido.

-¿La llevo de vuelta a su habitación Cheslav? – Preguntó fascinado por tener unos minutos para molestarla.

-No, en esta ocasión serás su chofer, la llevas a la ciudad a comprar libros a donde ella te lo pida y regresas. – Determinó Cheslav las instrucciones sorprendiendo un poco al más joven. – Las librerías abren a las 08:00 am. Con permiso fraülein. – Se despidió dirigiéndose a la chica.

El jefe de seguridad se retiró dejando a ambos solos, Silke se le quedó viendo a su ahora chofer.

-Rápido, tengo prisa. – Le informó antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

-El desayuno se sirve a las 08:30, ¿se lo va a perder? – Preguntó sarcástico.

-Puedo tomarlo después, por ahora prefiero aprovechar la mañana. – Indicó para comenzar a bajar las escaleras hacia la salida.

Kirill resopló un poco fastidiado, pero supuso que sería una buena oportunidad para informar a Kai de lo que ella hacía que pudiera ser considerado como sospechoso.

Al salir de la gran casa el clima era fresco y había una espesa bruma que no dejaba ver claramente el gran patio exterior, conforme avanzaban se podían distinguir siluetas oscuras de las cuales Silke sintió algunas miradas del cuerpo de seguridad, específicamente las de dos de ellos que arreglaban lo que parecía un gran tablero de conexiones, adosado a la caseta de seguridad muy similar a los que más de una vez había visto en la fábrica de los Jürgens.

Kirill se aproximó hasta la caseta y firmó sobre una hoja blanca, intercambió algunas palabras en ruso con el encargado de los autos y este le entregó unas llaves.

-Andando. – Le indicó Kirill a Silke para que lo siguiera. – Recuérdale a Ian que gracias a su travesura no tendremos sistema de seguridad ni de navegación hasta mañana. – Informó molesto.

Silke no respondió, ya que sus compañeros la habían conseguido interceptar antes que los guardias gracias a haber descompuesto dicho sistema.

En el patio frontal de la mansión, diversos autos se encontraban estacionados. Kirill se aproximó hasta la primera camioneta de la fila y abrió la puerta del chofer.

Silke tosió discretamente aguardando afuera de la puerta trasera.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó el ruso.

-Es parte del trabajo de una escolta. – Le recordó ella.

Kirill se colocó sus lentes oscuros, y abrió la puerta sin darle importancia a la pasajera, quien abordó el vehículo. El ahora chofer cerró la puerta, subió a su asiento y arrancó en dirección a la salida.

Pasaron veinte minutos en completo silencio desde la mansión hacia el centro de la campestre ciudad que apenas se distinguía ente la neblina matinal donde lentamente empezaban a abrir sus comercios. Kirill era buen conductor, iba a buena velocidad y muy atento al camino brumoso, sin embargo a pesar de haber circulado cerca de algunos locales de venta de libros, la alemana solo los observaba desde la ventana trasera pero no mostraba interés en ninguno de ellos.

-¿Te parece esta? – Preguntó Kirill señalando un establecimiento a su izquierda.

-…No… - Opinó ella rechazando la oferta.

Kirill frunció el ceño.

-Es la cuarta librería que pasamos, todas venden exactamente lo mismo. – Dijo comenzando a cansarse de ver tantos establecimientos y que ella los rechazara sin alguna razón aparente.

-Eso no es cierto, todas las que hemos visto solo tienen libros populares, estoy buscando algo más selectivo. – Respondió iniciando una búsqueda en el GPS de su celular el tipo de librería que esperaba. - ¡La encontré! –Exclamó triunfal - Da la vuelta en el segundo semáforo hacia la derecha, sube por esa calle hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza donde hay una fuente circular y ahí está lo que busco. –Determinó animada.

Kirill suspiró. – Si no está lo que buscas, es todo. – Reprochó cansado.

-Descuida, justo es lo que quiero. – Le tranquilizó mirando una fotografía de la fachada del comercio en la pantalla de su teléfono.

La camioneta llegó a una zona apartada de la animada ciudad. Casi no había movimiento de peatones salvo un par de niños que aventaban monedas en la fuente y un hombre de edad avanzada que leía el periódico sobre una banca calentándose con los tibios rayos del sol que lentamente desvanecían la neblina.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un pintoresco comercio con un gran ventanal y su nombre sobre madera gastada: "Foglia Mystica"(1).

Kirill bajó y se retiró los lentes oscuros guardándolos en un bolsillo de su chaleco.

Sus ojos verdes analizaron el perímetro y al determinar que era seguro abrió la puerta de Silke.

La castaña extendió la palma de su mano aguardando a que el ruso le ayudara a bajar.

-¿Otra vez…? – Preguntó Kirill con cansancio.

-Como aparentemente tuviste que cargarme porque no puedo caminar hasta mi habitación por mí misma, entonces creo que debes ayudarme a completar la difícil tarea de bajar de esta alta camioneta. – Declaró Silke seriamente sin mirar al ruso.

Kirill apretó los dientes. Si tan solo Cheslav no hubiera dado la orden de protegerla, el mismo la mataría. Resignado le sujetó la mano para que ella se apoyara y pudiera descender.

-Gracias. – Se escuchó amablemente de parte de la chica.

Kirill cerró inconforme la puerta del auto y la siguió a la librería.

Silke abrió la puerta al oscuro lugar, el cual olía a hojas viejas y tenía la calidez que solo un montón de libros apilados por aquí y por allá podían generar.

Kirill levantó un libro empolvado y le dio un rápido vistazo. Sus hojas se encontraban desaliñadas, el papel amarillento en los bordes y claro en el interior, algunas notas y palabras circuladas por alguien completaban la información original. Desinteresado soltó el libro en su sitio levantando una pequeña cantidad de polvo.

-"Buongiorno" – Saludó Silke esperando que alguien respondiera.

\- "Benvenuto" – Exclamó una chica detrás de una pila de libros al fondo del negocio, con cabello azulado peinado en un par de trenzas detrás de sus orejas, cada una con un moño negro adornando la punta de ellas. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" – Preguntó en italiano aproximándose hasta ella, llevando un delantal sobre su ropa con el nombre de la librería grabado en él.

-"Estoy buscando libros de mitología" – Respondió la castaña con el melodioso acento.

-"Tenemos muchos libros de historia, mitología y teología a la derecha del mostrador" – Le señaló caminando hacia esa zona con Silke siguiéndola. – "La mayoría están en italiano, pero también hay en otros idiomas… en alguna parte" – Reconoció, ya que sólo estaban agrupados por tema pero no por nombre.

-"Está bien, los revisaré entonces." – Replicó Silke sin problema en tener que hurgar entre tanto libro usado.

-"Muy bien, estaré por acá si me necesitas" – Dijo la joven volviendo a lo suyo no sin antes lanzar una mirada discreta al atractivo chico que acompañaba a la clienta.

Silke comenzó a pasar el dedo índice por el lomo de cada libro sobre el estante que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos, pero los títulos no se acercaban a los temas que buscaba. Al terminar con ese estante siguió con el de abajo, pero lo mismo.

Luego vio una pila de libros a su izquierda, y se puso en cuclillas para revisar su contenido desde el primero que yacía en el piso, hacia el último de la torre sin éxito.

-¿La señorita millonaria comprando libros de segunda mano? – La importunó la pesada voz de Kirill que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de mofarse de ella.

-La información es la misma, así sean nuevos o usados, no seas quisquilloso… - Le dijo ella con total calma, bateando su ofensa mientras comenzaba a sacar y devolver libros a una gran caja en el piso.

Kirill bufó tras el rechazo.

-¿Y qué buscas exactamente?, si te ayudo podremos volver cuanto antes. – Se impuso esperanzado cruzado de brazos.

-No lo sé… solo quiero algo para entretenerme es todo. – Respondió acabando con la propuesta moviendo la caja con libros ya revisados.

Kirill torció los labios, era increíble que alguien tan educada y de pocas palabras pudiera ser tan molesta.

De pronto Silke encontró un pesado libro, de dimensiones un poco exageradas, con 36 centímetros de ancho y 48 de alto recargado en el suelo contra un anaquel. La cubierta lucía un poco rota, por lo que prefería ponerlo sobre el mostrador para hojearlo, pero su peso debido a más de trescientas hojas lo hacía inamovible para ella, quien pese a llevar vestido no le importó ensuciarlo contra el objeto.

-A un lado. – Le indicó Kirill jalándola del hombro para levantarlo por ella.

Silke se quitó un poco sorprendida mientras el ruso lo ponía sobre la cubierta del mostrador para que pudiera verlo.

-Que amable, no tenías que… - Empezó a dar las gracias.

-Sí, sí, sólo apresúrate. – La silenció Kirill alejándose para que ella revisara el hallazgo.

Silke abrió la primera página, buscó el nombre del autor que le sorprendió al ser alemán aunque no le resultaba conocido, debía ser por la fecha en la que habían escrito el libro, ya que era de 1606 por lo que pasó a la siguiente página. En ella encontró dibujos de varios animales fantásticos, y la pequeña silueta de un hombre entre ellos.

-"Tiere unsterblich Viking Länder" – Leyó en alemán el título y luego el subtítulo – "Mythologie für Kinder"- En letras más pequeñas se re leía el nombre de nuevo en italiano.

-"Animali immortali terre dei Vichinghi, Mitologia per i bambini"* – Repitió Kirill por sobre el hombro de Silke. - ¿Literatura infantil? ¿A caso no sabes leer libros de adultos? – Preguntó burlón.

-Los libros infantiles también los escriben adultos, y a veces son más certeros en la información. – Respondió ella con naturalidad mientras pasaba las hojas, viendo diferentes pinturas de estilo renacentista representando algunas bestias míticas con la historia traducida del alemán al italiano.

-Si querías leer cuentos para dormir, pudiste buscar en internet. – Le dijo suspirando divertido.

Silke rápidamente vio lo que necesitaba, así que cerró el libro de golpe.

-Al internet le falta compilar aún mucha información. – Defendió la chica al viejo y desgastado objeto. –"Señorita, quisiera llevarme este libro" – Se dirigió Silke a la chica que subía libros a un alto estante.

La chica asintió y bajó con cuidado para hacer el cobro en el mostrador.

-"Serían 127.00 euros por favor." - Indicó la chica sorprendida por el elevado precio del artículo.

-"Eso es un robo" – Intercedió Kirill llamando la atención de la chica, quien se asustó, ya que tal vez el muchacho la acusaría de alzar los precios.

-"Es un libro muy antiguo, tal vez una obra de arte, el precio es adecuado." – Tranquilizó Silke las cosas entregando el dinero exacto por la compra.

-"¿Gusta que se lo envuelva?" – Preguntó la chica un poco asustada de ofender de nuevo al que parecía ser una escolta.

-"Sí por favor" – Asintió Silke con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su nota en la billetera.

La chica tomó un gran rollo de papel café similar al cartón, en el cual colocó el libro, con algo de trabajo le dio un par de vueltas y dobleces del rollo, cerrando con cinta adhesiva transparente.

-"Gracias por su compra, que tenga un excelente día" – Agradeció la chica aproximando el libro a la clienta.

Silke se disponía a sujetarlo cuando Kirill se adelantó levantando el pesado bulto colocándolo bajo su costado derecho.

-"Muchas Gracias, igualmente." – Se despidió Silke antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Al llegar de vuelta a la camioneta, el castaño le abrió la puerta en la zona de pasajeros a Silke quien abordó de inmediato, tras cerrarla, Kirill le dio la vuelta al vehículo, abriendo la puerta trasera del lado del conductor para dejar la compra sobre el asiento, y justo cuando abrió su propia puerta para volver a la mansión algo llamó su atención.

Silke se extrañó al verlo quieto mirando fijamente hacia la esquina detrás de la camioneta. Quería preguntarle si todo estaba en orden cuando él solo se limitó a cerrar de nuevo su puerta y caminar en dicha dirección. La alemana quiso seguirlo pero con el control de las llaves el ruso cerró los seguros impidiéndole a la chica bajar.

La castaña miró preocupada por la amplia ventana trasera. Kirill caminaba precavido con su arma en mano, llevándola discreto. De pronto desapareció de su vista tras el edificio del solitario barrio.

A Silke no le gustó ese comportamiento. ¿Qué habría visto o escuchado Kirill para dejarla confinada en el auto? Le costaba confiar en el chico que había amenazado a Spencer, a pesar de que Cheslav asegurara todo lo contrario. Pasaron algunos minutos y el ruso volvió como si nada guardando nuevamente su arma, algo que alivió un poco a Silke.

Tras abordar y encender el motor del vehículo, la chica se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Qué sucedió allá atrás? – Preguntó interesada.

-No es nada que una paloma tenga que saber. – Respondió burdo.

Silke le dirigió la mirada inconforme desde el retrovisor consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa.

-Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que no eras tan desagradable. – Le calificó un segundo antes de recargar su barbilla sobre su mano para mirar fuera de la camioneta.

A Kirill no le importó, rió levemente para sí y comenzó el viaje de regreso a la mansión.

* * *

Pasado cuarto de hora después de las 9, Silke entró a la mansión con Kirill detrás suyo, cargando el pesado libro, cuando Ian le llamó a desde la puerta de uno de los salones principales.

-Silke, tenemos que hablar.- Le comunicó dirigiendo una mirada poco amistosa a su escolta.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió ella. – ¿Serías tan amable de llevar el libro a mi habitación por favor? – Le solicitó a Kirill quien solo bufó y continuó su camino escaleras arriba.

Silke no le prestó atención a su actitud infantil así que avanzó hacia dónde Ian y los demás se encontraban.

-Ya era hora. – Exclamó Kai gruñón tras verla entrar.

-Creí que no me necesitabas. – Respondió ella sin mirarlo, ya que seguía molesta por su orden de la noche anterior.

Kai la ignoró también así que Silke se sentó en el sillón vacío y ya que ninguno de los dos quería si quiera cruzar la mirada, Tala decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Solo nos restan dos equipos por derrotar, los Majestics y Dingo Crash, quiero conocer sus opiniones. – Indicó Tala mirándolos a todos quienes prestaban su total atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Los Australianos no me preocupan. – Comentó Bryan de inmediato.

-Son novatos, y les ha ido mejor jugando en equipo que por separado. – Observó Ian.

-Por otro lado, creo que a los Majestics les presenta una desventaja jugar juntos. – Analizó Spencer tras presenciar la batalla contra los G-Revolution.

-Es difícil maniobrar al tener a tres bestias bit de tamaños colosales en el mismo plato… - Opinó Silke un poco ensimismada.

-Sus grandes cuerpos entorpecían sus ataques, si nos tocara pelear en equipos tendríamos la ventaja, sin embargo, creo que ya sabemos en el caso de la ronda individual, quien combatirá contra quien. – Posó Tala sus ojos azules en Silke.

-Yo me encargo de Robert. - Admitió Silke de inmediato mirando a la mesa de centro.

-¿Kai? – Preguntó Tala.

-Mc Greggor. – Correspondió Kai cerrando los ojos.

-Así que me enfrentaré a Oliver o Enrique. – Concluyó Tala. –Silke, ¿algo que quieras agregar? – Se refirió el líder a quien mejor conocía a los Majestics.

-Si, en el momento en que encuentres una oportunidad debes aprovecharla, ya que les encanta jugar hasta medir a su enemigo y luego ir con todo. – Aconsejó Silke.

\- Exactamente igual que tú, solo que ellos si resisten una batalla larga- Intervino Ian.

-Lo derrotaré en pocos minutos, no puedo darme el lujo de dudar… - Dijo Silke melancólica.

-Cinco. – Llamó Tala la atención de la chica alzando su diestra con la palma de la mano extendida. – Cinco minutos es todo lo que tendrás, pasado ese tiempo tu poder disminuirá drásticamente, incluso podrías desmayarte si no eres consciente de la resistencia de tu cuerpo, y… creo que Robert lo sabe.-

-Emily dejó muy en claro eso frente a todos en el estadio, ahora cualquiera sabe que solo debe esperar un poco antes de poder derrotarte sin salir afectados. – Se refirió Spencer a Silke quien apretó sus puños sobre su vestido, ya que estaba al tanto de su terrible desventaja.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- Preguntó Bryan a Tala.

-Necesito que me ayuden a ser más ágil y más fuerte en esos cinco minutos, por favor.- Pidió Silke a sus compañeros.

-No será fácil. – Advirtió Tala. – Para que tu rendimiento sea el mismo, y con los cinco días que nos quedan a partir de hoy solo podremos hacerlo una vez al día, y así dejar que te recuperes para el siguiente, y obviamente el día viernes deberías evitar cualquier confrontación y así estar descansada para el sábado. –

\- No importa, aprovecharé cada sesión, me niego a perder ante Robert. – Insistió ella con firmeza.

-Ellos seguramente se han fortalecido, el torneo pasado no pudieron presentarse gracias a una más de las sucias tretas diseñadas por Boris, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos esperar?- Preguntó Tala directamente.

-Al igual que ustedes, estuve alejada de ellos por mucho tiempo, pero he observado los puntos fuertes y débiles de sus bestias bit.- Confesó Silke.

De pronto se hizo un silencio.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Bryan moviendo su mano intentado darle continuidad a las palabras de Silke.

-No… puedo decirlo, eso sería como espionaje.- Reconoció ella.

-¡Al diablo el honor! ¡Esto es la guerra!- Saltó Ian.

Silke seguía sin hallarse convencida.

-Escucha, ellos ahora mismo piensan en cómo destruir al inmenso Gekiryu, seguro practican todos contra Robert para prepararlo, sin mencionar que saben todo sobre ti, incluso sobre nosotros, ya que pudieron analizarnos el año pasado desde la seguridad de las gradas. – Insistió Spencer.

Silke no parecía poder cambiar de opinión pero comprendía lo que le decían.

-¿Estás con ellos o con nosotros? – Preguntó Kai con cara de pocos amigos a lo que Silke cerró sus ojos comprendiendo que debía elegir un bando.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, la sacó lentamente y estuvo lista para hablar.

-A Enrique le cuesta bastante trabajo enfocarse en controlar a Amphilyon, es complejo dirigir a dos mentes separadas al mismo tiempo, si creas una buena distracción tendrás una ventaja momentánea. – Le propuso a Tala. –En el caso de Oliver, es un poco más complicado, ya que su ataque afecta completamente al plato de juego, quizá podrías congelarlo, haciendo el terreno más inestable, pero eso también podría afectarte a ti, todo es cuestión de hallar el momento indicado para adueñarse del juego…- Concluyó sin evitar poder sentirse una traidora con los europeos.

-Johnny será pan comido. – Obvió Kai desde la orilla de la sala.

-No deberías decir eso. – Se excusó Silke como si le hablara a los demás pero no directamente a Kai. – Si lo subestimas te ganará. – Determinó.

-Ya lo he derrotado, él y su patética salamandra no tienen oportunidad contra Dranzer. – Negó alzando sus ojos intimidantes.

Silke no quiso pelear más, ya que era complicado estar en un bando que planeaba aniquilar a personas que eran importantes para ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Robert? – Preguntó Tala volviendo a prestar atención a la castaña.

\- Robert es… impredecible. – Admitió consternada. – Cambia su estrategia dependiendo del oponente, temo decir que no sabré exactamente a qué me enfrento hasta el momento del duelo. – Les confesó su mayor preocupación.

-Nosotros te enseñaremos cómo reaccionar rápido ante diversas situaciones. – Aseguró Tala de inmediato.

Silke alzó su mirada esperanzada hacia el serio líder.

-Este año volveremos a llegar a la final. – Determinó muy seguro motivando a sus camaradas. – Desayuna, vete a cambiar y entrenaremos en una hora y media en la playa. – Ordenó poniéndose de pie. – Por cierto, al medio día nos espera otro patrocinador para una sesión. – Concluyó abandonando la sala.

Kai se quedó unos instantes, luego se levantó y salió también.

-¿Y… de qué es la sesión? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Productos para deportes acuáticos. – Obvió Bryan.

Silke no pudo evitar hacer un gesto aborreciendo aquello.

* * *

Rugidos estruendosos y golpes secos resonaban en los jardines italianos de la mansión Tornatore, donde parecía que se disputaba una guerrilla. Los árboles perdían follaje rápidamente, el pasto bellamente cultivado se veía arrancado desde la raíz sobre una ahora alfombra de tierra, y el enorme plato de beyblade forjado en una sola pieza de titanio, se había desgastado llegando casi hasta los cimientos de concreto, debido al intenso entrenamiento que los blades de los Majestics ejecutaban.

Robert se enfrentaba a sus compañeros defendiendo el mayor espacio del beyestadio con Griffolyon a su lado. Las afiladas garras de la bestia bit mitad águila ya habían conseguido herir a Unicolyon lo que había disminuido su rendimiento y con su ataque Daga de Viento, mantenía los disparos de fuego de Salamulyon a una distancia segura, aunque tenía que cuidarse de Amphilyon que intentaba capturar a la bestia bit del alemán aprovechándose de sus dos cabezas que jugaban una ilusión óptica en el plato al percibir dos beyblades pertenecientes al italiano.

A una peligrosamente corta distancia, el elegante vestido rosado de la princesa se movía con el aire que ocasionaban los ataques de Amphilyon, Salamulyon, Unicolyon y Griffolyon, escombros salían disparados en todas direcciones, pero el semblante de la princesa cruzada de brazos ante el duelo de caballeros era de pocos amigos.

En cierto momento, Enrique la observó cómo parecía interferir en el campo de batalla arruinando sus maniobras.

-¡Oye Angelique! ¡Podrías venir aquí y ayudarnos o dejar de estorbar! – Le gritó el rubio llamándole la atención.

La princesa reaccionó incrédula ante semejante petición.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Eres un italiano maleducado! – Exclamó poniendo las manos sobre su cintura – Además, ni con eso derrotarán a Silke. - Dijo convencida de lo que ella consideraba un pobre entrenamiento.

-¡Deja de distraerte! – Profirió de pronto Robert, cuando Griffolyon cayó del cielo sobre la cabeza principal de Amphilyon, propulsándolo veinte metros hasta que las fauces de la bestia de dos cabezas terminaron cerca de las elegantes zapatillas de tacón de la princesa, quien solo alzó una ceja desaprobatoria mirando al guiverno derrotado.

-¡Amphilyon! – Se preocupó Enrique al ver a su bestia bit desvanecerse segundos antes de que su beyblade se detuviera a causa de Robert.

-¡Salamulyon! – Exclamó Johnny aprovechando los segundos de recuperación de Griffolyon.

-¡Unicolyon! – Se unió Oliver al ataque.

Robert los miró de un lado a otro como intentaban aplastarlo así que su bestia bit extendió su hermoso plumaje, disparó su ataque hacia ambos adversarios reteniéndolos para entonces soltar un fuerte picotazo a Unicolyon en la cabeza y alejar a Salamulyon con una doble patada con sus traseras de león.

Oliver y Johnny se debilitaron ante la poderosa defensa del grifo que concluyó la beybatalla ejecutando una vez más su ataque más poderoso contra las bestias bit caídas. La batalla finalizó con el capitán como ganador.

Los cuatro europeos respiraban agitadamente y gotas de sudor escurrían por sus rostros. A pesar del enorme esfuerzo, Robert fue el primero en recuperarse. El alemán llamó a su blade, lo guardó y se acomodó el atuendo un poco arrugado.

-Enrique te estás yendo mucho a la izquierda quizá un anillo de ataque más corto lo corregiría, Oliver debes mejorar tu defensa antes de atacar con el cuerno y Johnny debes ser mucho más paciente, tu enojo te vuelve predecible. –Observó el capitán los puntos débiles de sus compañeros.

-¡Lo hubiera hecho bien si ella me hubiera dado más espacio! – Señaló el italiano inconforme a la princesa quien se molestó por el comentario.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó perpleja -¿Acaso estás culpando a una dulce niña inocente de tus maniobras de principiante? ¡Eres un mal perdedor! ¡De castigo iré a deshacerme de todas las revistas para adultos que posees! – Reaccionó tomando las puntas de su vestido para pasar por encima de los escombros avanzando decididamente hacia la mansión.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme! ¡Regresa aquí pequeña entrometida o ya verás! – Exclamó Enrique con nerviosismo cuando su líder lo detuvo.

-Déjala… - Ordenó Robert reponiéndose.

-Descuida, no hará nada con tus tesoros. – Tranquilizó Oliver divertido por la preocupación de su amigo. - Ahora que no está, quisiera decirles que no pienso competir en el siguiente encuentro. – Aseguró rápidamente su decisión.

-¡No hablarás en serio! – Saltó Johnny sorprendido.

Robert mantuvo su seriedad para escuchar lo que su compañero tenía que decir.

-No puedo beybatallar debido a que el corazón de mi princesa estaría dividido en dos y no soportaría que se encuentre en una situación así si puedo evitarlo. – Expresó admirándola con cariño a lo lejos.

-En serio no sé cómo eres tan bueno con ella… - Se preguntó Enrique malhumorado, ya que no podía comprender como el francés amaba tanto a aquella caprichosa princesa.

-Aún no conoces el poder del amor. – Contestó Oliver tranquilo y orgulloso.

-¿Amor? ¿De qué te sirve cuando te traiciona? – Respondió Johnny dirigiéndose a Robert.

Robert se mantuvo serio como una estatua, ya que dentro de su dura personalidad, su hermana era una de esas pocas cosas que le importaba más allá del honor o las riquezas.

-De Silke yo me ocupo. – Habló autoritario. – Después de todos estos años en que creí que ella conocía su lugar… - Dejó salir lo último con nostalgia.

Oliver y Enrique se miraron confusos, así que el francés se animó a cambiar un poco el tema.

-Robert, Griffolyon es una de las bestias bit más poderosas que hay pero, ¿qué hay de Gekiryu?- Le preguntó interesado en conocer el punto de vista de Robert.

\- A mí también me intriga – intervino Johnny – Cuando estuvo en Escocia no se separaba de esa cosa, a pesar de nunca beybatallar con él.- Contó su vivencia.

Robert suspiró.

-Mi conocimiento se limita al de ustedes.- Se cruzó de brazos pensativo- Después de aquel incidente Silke y Gekiryu se volvieron inseparables, tuve que dejar que lo llevara consigo a casa de Johnny y a Suiza, para evitarle una recaída, a pesar de ser una reliquia familiar invaluable. – Confesó Robert.

-Yo sé de alguien que sabe todo sobre Gekiryu… - Sonrió Enrique con picardía.

-Buena suerte. – Dijo Oliver cerrando los ojos. – Marie-Angelique nunca dirá nada en contra de Silke. – Aseguró el galo.

Robert comprendía la incómoda situación que los veía divididos.

-Ahora que sabemos que tú no participarás, creo que es más que obvio a quien nos enfrentaremos ya sea de forma individual o por equipos. – Dijo Robert alzando la vista hacia Johnny y Enrique.

Ambos asintieron a la par.

-Dará lo mismo si jugamos en equipo, así que debemos seguir entrenando, Kai y Tala son muy peligrosos y más experimentados que la mayoría de los jugadores que conocemos por lo que deben estudiar muy bien sus maniobras y así mejorar nuestro plan de juego. – Ordenó el alemán con seriedad.

-Salamulyon y yo tenemos una gran sorpresa para ese presumido. – Expresó Johnny de brazos cruzados.

-Buena suerte con Tala, la necesitaras- Le sonrió Oliver al italiano.

-¡Oh calla! Amphilyon desayunará lobo el próximo sábado. – Aseguró el rubio alzando el pulgar izquierdo hacia arriba.

* * *

En Nápoles, el sol había vuelto a salir dispersando todas las nubes grisáceas, dejando que el mar azul resplandeciera nuevamente.

En la playa privada de la mansión ya se encontraba Silke debajo de la sombra de una palmera esperando a sus compañeros minutos antes de la hora acordada con su uniforme. Ella quería demostrar lo mucho que le importaba ese entrenamiento, y para su desagrado, Kai fue el primero en llegar al rendevous. El mitad japonés la ignoró y tomó asiento sobre una roca cercana mirando al horizonte sin ningún otro interés.

Por suerte Ian, Bryan, Spencer y Tala arribaron a los pocos minutos.

Tala no se sorprendió.

-Batallarás primero conmigo. – Indicó el pelirrojo a la chica, quien dejó la fresca sombra para ponerse a una distancia cercana del capitán.

Tala sacó a Wolborg preparándolo en el lanzador y Silke hizo lo mismo con Gekiryu. Los cuatro Blitzkrieg Boys restantes se mantuvieron atentos al inicio del duelo.

-Cuenta. – Pidió Tala a la chica con total tranquilidad.

Silke buscó concentrarse, sabía que los entrenamientos de los rusos eran complejos y exhaustivos. Debía sacarle el mayor provecho a este.

-3… 2… - Empezó a contar la castaña cuando Tala disparó a Wolborg en un ángulo alto antes del momento de salida, todo fue tan rápido que el blade consiguió golpear a Silke sobre la cabeza haciéndola perder el equilibrio sobre el suave terreno, rebotando de vuelta sobre la arena.

La castaña se mantuvo de pie con trabajo y reaccionó colocando su palma izquierda sobre el golpe verificando que no se hubiera lastimado de gravedad, a lo que reaccionó olvidando sus modales.

-¡Oye Tala! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Pudiste hacerme daño! – Le reclamó al capitán ante la evidente agresión.

-Pude haberte dejado inconsciente, ahora deja de lloriquear y lanza tu blade. – Ordenó impaciente.

Silke fijó sus ardientes ojos ámbar contra su capitán. Ese golpe había sido humillante, más aún delante de sus compañeros y sin duda había sido algo divertido de presenciar para Kai, así que lanzó a Gekiryu con total precisión sobre Wolborg que resistió el impacto.

De la nada, Ian lanzó a Wyborg a la pelea, Silke no supo a donde mirar cuando Bryan también envió a Falborg deslizándose sobre la arena directamente hacia la chica, y un metro antes de llegar a sus pies, cambió de dirección lanzando una gran cantidad de arena sobre ella cegándola momentáneamente.

-¡Pero qué es lo que les pasa! ¡Son unos tramposos! – Reclamó con un ojo cerrado a causa de la arena que tenía dentro mientras se alejaba de Tala e intentaba inútilmente golpear a Ian.

\- Imagina que somos Robert. – Comentó Bryan lanzándole arena nuevamente obligándola a encogerse.

\- ¡Robert nunca jugaría tan sucio! – Se molestó enterrando a Gekiryu bajo el terreno provocando que un pequeño tornado de arena se levantara en medio del campo evitando que los otros blades se aproximaran.

-Este es un entrenamiento de anticipación a través del juego sucio. – Declaró Tala llamando la atención de Spencer.

El más alto lanzó a Seaborg al mar y de pronto una Ola de más de cinco metros se alzó impresionando a Silke quien solo vio el muro de agua aproximarse hacia ella.

-¡Gekiryu! – Le llamó a su bestia bit en el último momento, la cual emergió de entre la dorada arena y detuvo momentáneamente la gran Ola que Seaborg empujaba.

El torbellino de arena se desvaneció mientras el dragón de acero era atacado por Falborg y Wyborg desde atrás y al frente tenía a la enorme ballena. Sus compañeros que habían entrado al juego fuera de tiempo y que habían empleado tretas innecesarias contra ella la tenían contra las cuerdas, era difícil saber cuánto resistiría.

Lentamente veía como su blade se debilitaba y el muro líquido comenzaba a colapsar sobre ella. Aunque la desesperación empezaba a sentirse, buscó la forma de conectar su mente con la de Gekiryu olvidando la presión de los ataques constantes y simultáneos.

Spencer se notaba tranquilo hasta que divisó como Gekiryu hacía retroceder a Seaborg, fue entonces que tuvo que esforzarse por no perder ante su compañera. El gran dragón rugió y golpeó con fuerza a Wyborg alejándolo de él lo suficiente para atrapar a Falborg con su alargado cuerpo cuando el ave se lanzó en picada intentando sacar ventaja del momento.

Silke sintió de pronto como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle, debía acabar pronto con la ballena o ésta la derrotaría.

-¡Vamos Gekiryu! ¡Puedes hacerlo! – Suplicó confiada, algo que causó un golpe de fuerza en el dragón quien comenzó a ganarle al antiguo espíritu del mar del ruso, cuando una flecha roja rozó el costado de Gekiryu haciendo que se desvaneciera, dejando a la ola ya disminuida a un tercio de tamaño seguir su camino hacia la playa. Silke trató de alejarse pero sus pies no se movían y cuando miró al suelo, la arena lucía brillante y congelada igual que sus botas.

La castaña solo se cubrió como pudo de la ola que la impactó empapándola totalmente.

Su blade se detuvo sobre la arena y Kai recuperó a Dranzer que se había encargado de finalizar el combate. Silke solo tosió a causa del agua salada que había conseguido liberar sus pies.

-Ocho minutos. –Concluyó Tala verificando el reloj de muñeca de Spencer.

Silke alzó la cara muy molesta con gotas escurriendo por todo su rostro, específicamente por la última jugada de Kai quien había entrado hasta el último instante en que ella ya se encontraba agotada.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo. – Insistió. Se sentía engañada pero entendía la finalidad del ejercicio y la próxima vez no dejaría que Kai le derrotara por tomarla desprevenida.

-Dije que sería solo una vez por día, si lo volvemos a hacer ahora no servirá de nada porque la meta es que reacciones rápido sin tener tiempo de pensar las jugadas. Mañana lo volverás a intentar en menor tiempo. – Correspondió Tala con los brazos cruzados detrás. –Ya sabes lo que te espera si acaso te equivocas.-

Antes de que Silke pudiera dar una respuesta, una lancha deportiva con un logo en amarillo y negro se acercó hasta ellos acompañados de tres vehículos acuáticos con cámaras montadas, que llamaron su atención. A la distancia se veía un yate mucho más grande con el mismo logo y algunas lanchas inflables a los costados que descargaban cajas y personal.

-¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó un chico de cabello verde oscuro que descendió a la arena.

-Esta es una playa privada. – Indicó Spencer poniéndose al frente de su equipo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, somos parte de los patrocinadores de los Blitzkrieg Boys, en esta ocasión venimos a hacer un rápido video con ustedes sobre nuestra marca de artículos deportivos. – Indicó sacando una identificación de la marca americana fabricante de ropa y equipo a la que representaba. – El señor Voltaire ya estaba al tanto de nuestra llegada. – Saludó el joven de pronto a una silueta sobre las escalinatas acompañada por Kirill.

Tala admiró al jefe de seguridad que solo asintió a lo lejos, así que el líder se dirigió a todo el equipo.

-Apresuremonos con este asunto. – Estableció cansado. Prefería entrenar que perder el tiempo de esa manera aunque fuera parte de sus ingresos anuales como deportista.

El representante de la marca se alegró de verlos a todos, hasta que posó su atención sobre Silke con la ropa empapada.

-Para empezar, ¿por qué no va a cambiarse la ropa? Tenemos un espléndido traje de baño deportivo de dos piezas que usará para este comercial. – Comentó complacido.

-¿Tardará mucho esta sesión? – Preguntó Silke tan amable como pudo.

-Un rato. – Admitió el hombre. - Habrá que filmar la misma escena varias veces desde distintos ángulos para un anuncio de aproximadamente treinta segundos, ustedes usarán esta embarcación y nuestros camarógrafos grabarán desde motos acuáticas, el sol no tardará en colocarse en una excelente posición donde no tendremos sombras así que comencemos. – Indicó el nuevo director haciendo señas a tres balsas inflables de motor que en ese momento arribaban a la playa con más cámaras y la ropa que usarían los beyluchadores.

Kai se aproximó hasta una de las lanchas donde le entregaron su nuevo atuendo mientras los representantes de la marca montaban un pequeño set, algunas carpas y vestidores portátiles e instalaban la silla del director.

-Esta vez tú no manejarás enano. – Le dijo Bryan a Ian.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo se enciende un bote.- Le respondió el más joven.

Tala presenciaba como todo el equipo ruso tomaba aquello de forma profesional aunque no pudo evitar notar la incomodidad en Silke.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás más seria de lo habitual. – Se comunicó Spencer con su compañera.

-Detesto broncearme, es todo. – Aceptó ella antes de avanzar para recoger la ropa correspondiente.

Transcurrieron tres cansadas horas en las que preparaban a los beyluchadores para su actuación, repitiendo una y otra vez la escena donde la lancha de motor avanzaba apenas treinta metros y debía volver al punto de salida. Los chicos debían decir algunas frases con respecto a la marca y concluir con un acercamiento a cada uno donde se viera el diseño de la ropa deportiva y por supuesto el logo de la marca, mientras el agua saltaba por todas partes y los camarógrafos en motos acuáticas y un par de buzos captaban todo.

La toma de dicho video había sido más exigente con ellos que las fotografías para la revista, ya que esperaban estrenar el anuncio en la apertura de la cuarta ronda en París, y el tiempo aprovechando el día despejado con el sol de su lado después de una noche tormentosa eran oro para la publicidad del equipo.

Al concluir la sesión el director llamó a Tala para hablar acerca de algunos asuntos importantes respecto al comercial. Kai esperó atento a lo que hablaban sin entrometerse. Y el resto del equipo se refrescó con algunas bebidas enlatadas de un contenedor próximo.

El grupo de filmación ya había empezado a empacar y el sol comenzaba a descender hacia el horizonte, así que Silke dio por hecho que podía retirarse a voluntad, tomó sus prendas húmedas entre las manos y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa sin que nadie la detuviera para despejarse y practicar un poco.

Las olas ya habían tomado un comportamiento violento propio de cuando sube la marea, y el ambiente se encontraba más templado con la brisa húmeda que provocaban al arremolinarse con brusquedad.

Silke se detuvo en un pequeño claro rodeado de arbustos y algunas rocas, dejó su ropa extendida en la rama de un árbol bajo y apuntó su blade a una roca irregular mar adentro donde las olas impactaban con brusquedad una y otra vez cubriéndola en su totalidad por algunos instantes.

Silke cerró los ojos, su intención era resistir sobre la roca el imprevisto ataque de las continuas olas, saltarlas cuando le fuera posible dentro de un tiempo de cinco minutos y así desarrollar su intuición para las siguientes prácticas con sus compañeros.

El entrenamiento comenzó con ella llevando la cuenta mental de los minutos. Era muy complicado. El ruido de las olas, la brisa volando en todas direcciones, y su concentración en Gekiryu.

No pasaron más de 3 minutos y tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que su blade giraba más y más lento debido a que parecía no haber logrado esquivar ningún ataque del mar.

Lo llamó de vuelta antes que se detuviera y volvió a cargarlo para intentarlo una vez más.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo acontecían dos cosas. Su cuerpo no acostumbrado a esa clase de práctica a ciegas teniendo de contendiente de la madre naturaleza se debilitaba rápidamente, así mismo las olas se volvían más altas, más grandes y mucho más poderosas conforme bajaba el sol.

Pasó casi una hora en dichas condiciones hasta que ya no pudo controlar más a Gekiryu, sobre la superficie imperfecta de la roca y supo que era suficiente.

Se sentó un instante sobre la arena descansando las piernas para recuperar el aliento, cubierta por el traje de baño deportivo que no era tan exhibidor como el bikini que el abuelo de Kai pretendía que usara. Se le quedó viendo con detenimiento al bit, recordando un poco las circunstancias en que su madre se lo había entregado. Desde aquel día nunca más sentiría miedo.

-Paloma. – Se escuchó de pronto aproximarse la voz de la única persona que le llamaba así. – Sí que eres pésima jugando Beyblade. – La criticó.

-Y supongo que tú eres todo un experto. – Le respondió frunciendo el ceño desde su posición.

-Yo solía ser el líder en la abadía. – Indicó manteniéndose de pie a su lado. – Con facilidad podía detectar qué nuevos reclutas eran aptos para ser beyluchadores y cuáles solo basura.- Le dijo mirándola a través de sus gafas oscuras.

Silke se vio reflejada en ellas pero no contestó. Ya que anticipaba que él no tendría una buena opinión de su forma de jugar.

-Ciertamente no eres digna de tener una bestia bit, ni siquiera sabes cómo lanzar apropiadamente...- Concluyó sonriéndole burlón. Ansiaba que ella le diera una sola razón para llevarla a rastras de nuevo a su alcoba.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. – Admitió con tranquilidad. – Sin embargo las circunstancias nos han colocado lejos de nuestro punto inicial. ¿No es así? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

Kirill suspiró, no esperaba un comentario tan neutral de la alemana.

-Al final todos usamos máscaras – Comentó el ruso mirando a la distancia. – Es el momento en que las dejamos cuando sabemos de qué estamos hechos… Mejor cuídate, no sabes que estás metida en un nido de halcones. – Aconsejó en una confusa voz que radicaba entre la sinceridad y la ironía.

-¿Y exactamente porqué me dices esto? – Preguntó Silke sin rodeos. –No creo agradarte lo suficiente para que me des una advertencia.-

Kirill se quitó las gafas y la miró directamente. Podía decirse que ansiaba devorar esa ingenuidad en ella.

-¿Sonó como advertencia? De hecho era una amenaza…- Se divirtió dando un paso hacia ella con la intención de levantarla de un jalón.

-¿Te está molestando? – Preguntó Ian de pronto detrás del castaño.

-A ti nadie te llamó renacuajo…- Respondió Kirill poniéndose serio con el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres ser el bully? Ah es cierto, solo es tu imagen de chico rudo que protege al débil beyluchador que siempre soñaste ser ¿no? ¿Por qué no te esfumas?- Le dijo burlón con un gesto de mano.

Silke entornó sus ojos al más alto, sabía que hablarle a Kirill en ese tono no era sensato, pero viniendo de Ian, ¿cuál sería la respuesta?

Kirill sonrió de forma desagradable, se agachó un poco y tomó a Silke de la barbilla contemplándola, ella le sostuvo la mirada apretando su blade con la diestra para tranquilizar a su bestia bit.

-¿Bully yo? Sólo intento salvar a esta pequeña paloma de la miseria invisible de la que ninguno de ustedes le ha hablado, tan frágil y vulnerable… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el bar? Hay cosas mucho peores…- Tras las últimas palabras la soltó y se puso de pie avanzando hacia Ian.

-Renacuajo, si ella no está en su alcoba para la noche, tendré que llevarlos a ambos por las malas, algo que me encantaría. – Le prometió.

-Ay no te preocupes, me gusta ser una molestia para ti, por lo que creo que el resto de tu noche será tan decepcionante como tu carrera de beyluchador. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa sin contenerse por la diferencia de tamaños.

Kirill sonrió mostrando los dientes, se colocó las gafas y se alejó de ellos.

Silke lo vio irse, no le gustaba nada como hablaba entre líneas, parecía que intentaba hacer que la confianza que tenía con su equipo se perdiera a toda costa, pero ¿cuál sería la razón de aquello?

-¿Por qué se comporta así? – Preguntó Silke curiosa y extrañada por la facilidad con que el guardaespaldas simplemente se retiró sin alegar más.

-¿Eso? Es una penosa historia la cual con gusto te contaré. – Determinó Ian.

Silke se puso de pie, sacudió la arena de sus manos y puso total atención.

-El adorable Kirill fue uno de los primeros chicos que Boris recogió de las calles durante un crudo invierno en Moscú. Era casi como un animal, ya que sobrevivía de desperdicios podridos en la basura, creo que llevaba la mitad de su vida en ello, sobreviviendo por sus propios medios y fue un perfecto candidato para la pequeña armada de Beyluchadores que Boris y Voltaire habían planeado iniciar.- Comentó Ian mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Voltaire? – Reaccionó Silke de pronto. – Hablas del… ¿abuelo de Kai? – Se extrañó frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es, el mismo viejo Hiwatari, debes tener cuidado con él. – Aconsejó antes de proseguir. – Cuando iniciaron su pequeño proyecto científico, buscaban tener jugadores con increíbles habilidades físicas y una gran resistencia, era algo muy peligroso, por lo que optaron por buscar jóvenes huérfanos no mayores a los doce años, que hubieran escapado de casa, con problemas, chicos que a nadie le interesaran, así los que no cumplieran con las expectativas podrían ser eliminados, y los que sobrevivieran pudieran ser moldeados a su gusto.-

Silke sintió como la carne se le ponía de gallina al escuchar aquello. Siempre había vivido en el seno de una familia poderosa, amorosa y feliz, lejos de todos los males del mundo, y ahora tenía como compañero a un chico que posiblemente había sufrido algo que ella jamás podría haber imaginado.

-Y como ya lo supondrás, Kirill se convirtió en el más fuerte de todos ellos, por eso actúa de esa forma, nunca se sintió más orgulloso de sí mismo, siendo un completo "don nadie" en las calles, llegó a convertirse en el líder de los jugadores de la abadía, el favorito de Boris – Ian pausó recordando algo – incluso más que el propio hijo de Boris. Cuando llegué ahí, el me escogió, dijo que yo tenía las habilidades para ser parte de la élite de la abadía, y entonces… Tala llegó. –

Ian se distrajo un segundo al ver una mirada llena de compasión por parte de la castaña.

-Oye, ¿por qué te pones melancólica? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento, no tenía idea de nada, por favor, prosigue. – Insistió ella mirando hacia el suelo, no quería que Ian creyera que les tenía lástima.

-Tala, bueno ya lo conoces… esa mirada fija y calculadora que posee, es como ver a los ojos a un lobo en mitad de la noche, no hay a donde huir, no hay como evitar que se lance a la yugular, solo queda esperar a que lo haga. Boris no tardó en notar esas cualidades en él. Y cuando se hizo entrega de las bestias bit alteradas genéticamente en el laboratorio, Kirill simplemente no pudo sincronizar con ninguna de ellas, pese a que sus habilidades superaban las de Tala; aun así lo siguieron intentando por algún tiempo, hasta que nuestro líder sobrepasó a Kirill, y a pesar de todos sus logros, Boris lo miró y dijo: "No me di cuenta de que eras inadecuado, por lo tanto eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo y energía", le encantaba repetir esa frase con cada chico que fracasaba, a los que usualmente nunca volvíamos a ver, pero en esta ocasión algo inesperado aconteció. Cheslav intervino antes de que los ayudantes de Boris tomaran a Kirill, desde luego a Boris no le gustó nada que alguien se le opusiera, pero Voltaire se encontraba ahí, supongo que creyó que era un desperdicio experimentar con un chico con tan buenas habilidades a pesar de que no pudiera controlar una bestia bit, Cheslav lo entrenó y en algún momento Kirill será el Jefe de seguridad de Kai. – Concluyó. – Y… esa es la historia, por lo que no debes preocuparte mucho por su actitud de abusador, solo está molesto de que alguien como tú es parte de este equipo sin haber pasado tantas pruebas como él lo hizo. – Le sonrió.

Silke se quedó pensativa, era una historia cruel, bastante dura de digerir y sin embargo Ian la contaba como si no le afectase en nada. Y aun así, sentía un poco de pena al saber que ella tenía sin mucho esfuerzo lo que a Kirill le había tomado años y que al final no lo había obtenido del todo.

-Ya veo. – Dijo con la voz baja.

Ian observó como en lugar de tranquilizarla parecía solo haberla preocupado.

-Oye, te lo conté para que te relajaras, es algo que ya pasó, no tiene ningún sentido que te fijes mucho en ello, míralo, ya lo ha superado, incluso Kai está mejor. –

-¿Kai? – Preguntó Extrañada.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? – Preguntó Ian. – Kai también estuvo en la abadía, tomó un blade prohibido, casi la destruye por completo y luego huyó. –

-No, no lo sabía. – Negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo pasado en el pasado, de hecho casi olvido a lo que he venido. – Ian buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y sacó un beyblade del mismo color del blade de Silke. – Toma, le hice unas mejoras a Gekiryu tras ver las jugadas de los PPB All Starz, ahora el anillo de ataque es de cinco puntas, creo que podrá atacar mejor a Griffolyon en la siguiente ronda.

Silke lo tomó entre sus manos y admiró cada ángulo del trompo.

-Vaya, es un poco más pesado que el anterior, creo que esto sorprenderá a Robert – Se animó olvidando la triste historia respecto a la abadía. – Te lo agradezco mucho Ian.

-No necesitas agradecer nada, solo debes llegar a la final, contamos contigo para que este año por fin nos adueñemos del campeonato, sin trampas por cierto. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Sonrió extrañada.

-Bueno… la vez pasada casi lo conseguimos tras robar algunas bestias bit. - Reconoció su compañero. – Pero esto estuvo mal, ahora también lo entiendo, Wyborg es como un amigo para mí, antes solo lo veía como una herramienta, es extraña la forma en que Tyson nos ha cambiado a todos. -

Silke recordó a ese chico gracioso y parlanchín de gorra, como había hecho cambiar la actitud antideportiva de Robert, más recientemente la había hecho darse cuenta de sus errores, y como indirectamente la había presionado a llegar hasta donde se encontraba en ese momento.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo gentilmente. – Tyson es un gran beyluchador. – Concluyó.

Caída la noche, Silke ya se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación, sentía un gran pesar en sus extremidades y ardor sobre la piel expuesta a los rayos del sol. La batalla contra sus compañeros y el corto entrenamiento en solitario habían sido demandantes y ni siquiera se había acercado a superar las inesperadas jugadas fuera de regla. Lo peor era ese reloj con límite de tiempo y no solo se trataba de un problema de fuerza, sino de estrategia.

¿Pero cómo? Robert era un joven extremadamente inteligente y cuidadoso. Para él todo se manejaba igual a un tablero de ajedrez, y cuando se trataba de aquel juego, Silke era la única que había conseguido más de una vez un empate en el que solo quedaban ambos reyes de pie.

Ella no negaba su preocupación pero pensaba que la verdadera estrategia surgiría en el campo de batalla dependiendo de los movimientos de Robert.

Intentando distraerse con algo más, tomó el enorme libro del escritorio, y se recostó sobre su blanda cama para hojearlo tranquilamente antes de dormir.

El libro compilaba muchas de las historias que involucraban a las bestias de los mundos conectados por el Yggdrasil, sin embargo las que le interesaban a Silke eran aquellas que hablaban sobre Midgard, la tierra de los hombres.

El capítulo referente a Midgard detallaba sobre enormes bestias aladas, mamíferos de tamaño descomunal y monstruos marinos que devoraban barcos enteros.

La escritura del libro era un italiano antiguo, un poco brusco al ser una traducción del original en alemán, pero era entendible a pesar de los cientos de años que llevaba desde que había sido publicado.

Mencionaba los orígenes de las bestias, a veces engendradas por dioses y seres de otros mundos, confinadas a la tierra, sus poderes, hábitats y supuestos avistamientos en la época del renacimiento.

Su enorme y nada barata compra le satisfacía en esos momentos. Las ilustraciones a mano eran magníficas, llevaba consigo relatos de aldeanos y científicos de la época, algunas evidencias físicas como artículos hallados en exhumaciones vikingas, y frases sobre runas talladas en antiguas maderas de las que solo se ejemplificaban litografías sobre el papel.

Silke disfrutaba inmensamente de la lectura, siendo un tema que le apasionaba y le interesaba profundizar desde hacía años y en el que no había encontrado un libro tan completo como aquella compilación de relatos infantiles. Sentía que podía seguir toda la noche leyéndolo a pesar de solo llevar una cuarta parte del libro, sin embargo la humedad del ambiente le había ocasionado una terrible sed por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina para conseguir un poco de agua.

Portando para esa hora su camisón, tomó la bata para cubrirse con ella y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kirill de pie a unos metros de distancia recargado contra el amplió barandal.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó sonriendo burlesco.

-Quisiera un poco de agua. – Indicó ella con naturalidad mostrando intención en salir de su habitación.

-Lo lamento, pero el Señor Voltaire dijo que deberás permanecer en tus aposentos, leyendo el libro que él tan gentilmente te permitió adquirir, si quieres agua en seguida la mandaré traer.- Respondió divertido el ruso.

Silke se limitó a parpadear.

-Bien, sin hielos. – Solicitó antes de cerrar de nuevo su puerta.

-Pobre paloma. – Fingió lástima el ruso antes de pedir por radio la bebida.

En su habitación Silke volvió a la cama con su lectura.

-Cuando no es el nieto es el abuelo… ¿Qué les pasa a estos Hiwatari…? - Se quejó buscando la página en que se había quedado. – Pero no te preocupes, en menos de dos semanas estaremos de vuelta en casa Gekiryu. – Dijo a su beyblade sobre el tocador.

* * *

Pasaron tres días más, donde al medio día Silke se enfrentaba a las jugadas sucias de sus compañeros quienes se superaban a sí mismos cada vez que creaban obstáculos más desagradables contra ella, sin embargo su nuevo beyblade había resultado más eficiente ante las rápidas maniobras que la chica debía ejecutar contra sus compañeros. Al terminar con ellos, volvía a su entrenamiento en solitario con el mar, y antes del anochecer se dirigía a su cuarto para evitar cualquier roce con Kirill.

Faltaba casi medio día para la cuarta fase del torneo europeo, donde se definiría por puntuación que equipos irían a la final en Alemania, el sol ya se había retirado, una llovizna que se intensificaba golpeaba las ventanas y los truenos de una nueva tormenta se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Los White Tiger X, G-Revolution y por supuesto los Majestics, figuraban como los más fuertes para calificar como semifinalistas a la par de los Blitzkrieg Boys quienes ya tenían su pase asegurado a la última ronda disputada en Alemania.

Pero tener un pie en la final no era algo que le interesaba a Silke en lo más mínimo. Todo tenía que ver únicamente con Robert.

La chica había recuperado la confianza en sí misma, pero desde luego que no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, ya que muchas personas contaban con ella, incluyéndose.

Sin embargo estaba convencida de que no había razones para preocuparse y pasar una mala noche antes del encuentro pensando en algo que aún no ocurría.

Así que prefirió perderse nuevamente en las fascinantes historias del libro el cual devoraba hoja tras hoja, hora tras hora.

Aunque ya conocía la historia del Ragnarok, siempre se veía interesada en la perspectiva de cada autor; algunos variaban ciertos eventos, y otros los complementaban. Sin embargo, en todos los libros, relatos y leyendas, el principio y el final del Apocalipsis nórdico era siempre el mismo… La vida casi se extinguiría.

-"...una vez que el imparable hijo de Loki emergiera de las profundidades de Midgard…"- Pronunció en voz alta.

Un rayo cruzó por el umbral de su balcón atrayendo su atención y en seguida las luces del edificio se desvanecieron. En completa oscuridad solo se podía escuchar el rugir de la lluvia golpeando con fuerza la fachada de la mansión.

Curiosa por saber si la electricidad había fallado solo en su zona o en el resto de la ciudad, la joven salió al balcón sintiendo la fresca lluvia mojando su rostro.

Aparentemente había sido un apagón general, tal vez tendría que solicitar unas velas para continuar con su lectura. Un segundo relámpago mucho más resplandeciente que el primero iluminó lo suficiente el jardín para que Silke distinguiera algo del tamaño de un gato moverse trabajosamente sobre el piso enlodado.

Se inclinó sobre el barandal sin poder distinguir de qué se trataba, hasta que un tercer impacto eléctrico la dejó distinguir las alas de un ave que se arrastraba sobre el jardín encharcado. La chica de inmediato sintió preocupación por el animal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Gekiryu y se dirigió a la salida de su alcoba.

-¿Por qué abres la puerta? – Preguntó desde afuera la voz del guarda espaldas joven.

Silke la cerró de inmediato dándose por vencida, no esperaba que Kirill estuviera en el pasillo solo vigilándola. Volvió a asomarse al balcón, estaba preocupada por el ave en medio de la terrible tormenta.

¿Pero que podía hacer? La tierra de las jardineras comenzaba a aflojarse creando ríos de lodo que inundaban el jardín con escasa pendiente. Tenía que pensar pronto. Definitivamente no tenía la habilidad de Kai para saltar por la ventana, y Kirill no la dejaría pasar del pasillo. Tenía que causar una distracción, y pronto.

Miró en la oscuridad de su habitación, hasta que notó unas rejillas a un costado del tocador. Debían ser los ductos del aire acondicionado, eran muy pequeñas para que ella cupiera, pero tal vez podría intentarlo con Gekiryu. Podía hacerlo, ya que había estado practicando toda la semana con sus compañeros y con las olas del mar, seguro podría conseguir que Gekiryu saliera del otro lado del muro y causara un buen escándalo para atraer a su celador.

-Gekiryu, tenemos que ayudar a esa ave. – Determinó, el bit resplandeció en el nuevo beyblade y ella lo puso en su pistola para lanzarlo lo más lejos que alcanzaba a ver en ese ducto.

Escuchó el leve sonido de su beyblade girando y como se iba alejando. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en lo que Gekiryu sentía a su alrededor. Presentía como chocaba con los ductos pero debía mantenerlo girando sino le sería imposible recuperarlo después.

-Vamos, vamos… - Se decía a sí misma para no perder su blade, cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el pasillo y las pisadas de Kirill se alejaron.

Silke se quedó en cuclillas y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, Kirill no estaba en su posición, así que era ahora o nunca. Salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado, Gekiryu se deslizó por la orilla del pasilló y la alcanzó en las escaleras, donde ella lo recogió y sin mirar atrás bajó con cuidado por las oscuras escaleras que se hallaban desiertas.

Los relámpagos le daban pocos segundos de visibilidad a lo largo del pasillo que se dirigía hasta el jardín, y cuando al fin pudo salir de inmediato se tuvo que esconder detrás de un árbol al ver pasar a uno de los guardias con un impermeable y una lámpara revisando el perímetro. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de ella, siguió caminando con precaución hasta la zona que se encontraba justo frente a su ventana, al situarse ahí con mucho cuidado se escondió entre las plantas para intentar llegar hasta el plumífero que se movía más lentamente cuando una nueva silueta en impermeable apareció en el penumbroso terreno.

Podía ser otro agente de seguridad que patrullaba el jardín, sin embargo con la brillante luz de otro relámpago, Silke pudo distinguir las crudas facciones de Kai aproximándose al ave que de inmediato comenzó a aletear con desesperación al verse acorralado por un posible depredador, consiguiendo enredarse más aún en el empaque plástico.

Silke se quedó muy quieta observando lo que pasaría a continuación, ya que conocía las consecuencias de salir de su habitación.

Kai se detuvo a unos centímetros del ave que se arrastraba con dificultad, la miraba como si fuera una peste que hubiera tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino. ¿A caso sería capaz de patearla? Rápidamente Silke se preocupó por algo mucho peor que eso, y tras lo visto en el bar, no había duda de hasta donde podría llegar cualquiera de los rusos de acuerdo a lo que ella consideraba incivilizado.

Kai se agachó y la sujetó con fuerza contra el piso enlodado, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y cuando Silke esperaba actuar en defensa del ave, el ruso solo cortó con cuidado los empaques de las patas del animal. Al estar desenredada la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con cuidado, el animal no tardó en dejar de chillar con temor, hasta que comenzó a silbar una leve melodía mucho más tranquila.

-Descuida, ahora ya podrás volar… - Pronunció con un tono muy afectuoso, era como si el timbre de voz de Kai hubiera perdido el temor que imponía.

Silke miró esto con tranquilidad e incredulidad, ya que jamás había visto la compasión que había en Kai, algo que le robó una fugaz sonrisa de los labios.

Tras haber presenciado una parte del ruso que antes no había percibido, se puso de pie con cuidado y se giró para irse de ahí sin ser notada, hasta que chocó con alguien consiguiendo caer al piso sobre su trasero.

-¿Qué parte de "no puedes salir" es la que no comprendes? – Preguntó Kirill de brazos cruzados.

Kai escuchó el alboroto, y aún con el ave entre sus manos se aproximó a donde se encontraban Kirill y Silke con la mirada asesina de antes.

-¿Qué hacías? ¿A caso me espiabas? – Acusó Kai de inmediato a su compañera.

Silke sabía que ninguno de los dos conocía lo que era la caballerosidad, así que se puso de pie lentamente hasta hacerle frente.

-No necesito espiarte porque no hay nada interesante en ti. – Le dijo con la misma intención con la que él le habló. – Sólo quería ayudar al ave. – Señaló al plumífero.

-El ave está a salvo, vete a dormir, aunque no creo que ayude al resultado de mañana – Se burló el sub-campeón del deporte posando su atención en el ave.

Kirill vio su turno, así que tomó a Silke por la muñeca quien con un hábil e inesperado giro de la misma se liberó y enfrentó a Kai dejando a Kirill sorprendido.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! – Le gritó olvidándose por completo del guardaespaldas.

Kai a penas y la miró de reojo.

-No tienes idea de nada, y por eso no tienes ningún derecho a decirme de lo que soy capaz. – Le reclamó con seriedad. – Pero si insistes te desafío ahora mismo. – Retó sacando su blade y su lanzador de entre sus ropas.

Kai la miró desinteresado.

-Si luchas ahora perderás la poca energía de la que podrías disponer mañana, obedece y vuelve a tu… - Kai no terminó de hablar, Gekiryu pasó zumbando muy cerca de él alterando al ave quien se movió violentamente.

-¡Jamás le obedecería al alguien tan egoísta como tú! – Se expresó totalmente molesta.

Kai supo lo cerca que estuvo Gekiryu de lastimarlo, por lo que se aproximó a un árbol cercano, bajó al ave, se quitó el impermeable y la cubrió con él. Tras salir del follaje, su ropa comenzó a mojarse con la densa lluvia, y entonces sacó su blade y lo preparó en el lanzador.

-Te voy a poner nuevamente en tu lugar, tal vez sea yo quien termine derrotando a Robert mañana. – Le dijo con la intención de hacerla enfurecer aún más, ya que en esta ocasión, no sería blando con ella.

Silke recogió su blade y lo volvió a cargar, Kirill se quedó estático detrás de ella. La había visto practicar, no tenía una gran técnica ni estilo como el que se imponía en los entrenamientos de Boris en la abadía, y su condición física no le permitía ejecutar grandes batallas, pero esa bestia bit sabía dar una buena pelea en su lugar. Le interesaba presenciar el desenlace de ambos.

Ni siquiera esperaron a que alguien diera la salida.

Ambos lanzaron sus blades al mismo tiempo los cuales chocaron rebotando hacia sus dueños.

-¡Gekiryu! –

-¡Dranzer! –

Gritaron al unísono en medio de la tormenta, donde una luz roja y una azul se apoderaron del cielo nocturno. El fénix y el enorme dragón serpenteante relucían en el cielo nocturno repleto de nubes oscuras. Por fin se miraban las caras de nuevo, uno a uno.

Dranzer se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia Gekiryu, el cual intentó darle un cabezazo pero falló, el fénix entonces lanzó una llamarada de su boca por detrás del dragón, cuya cola apartó las llamas sólo para recibir un ataque de pluma rojas ardientes directamente en el rostro.

Kirill presenciaba con interés la batalla, los rugidos de ambas bestias bit retumbaban por encima de los relámpagos, y sus beyblades chocaban con fuerza sobre el suelo resbaloso creando chispas tras cada choque. Las dos lucían amenazadoras, pero parecía que la fortaleza de Dranzer era mayor que la de Gekiryu.

El dragón permanecía estático, como esperando a que Dranzer se atreviera a acercarse primero. Kai sin embargo no temía a Silke, puesto que conocía la velocidad de la enorme bestia bit.

El agua escurría por las mejillas de la castaña. Sabía la fuerza e inteligencia que Kai poseía, pero a unas horas de enfrentar su mayor reto, no podía darle la victoria de aquella beybatalla.

Gekiryu rugió y una decena de relámpagos emergieron de la tierra encegueciendo los terrenos de la mansión, deslumbrando a Kai y a Dranzer, algo que Gekiryu aprovechó para sujetar con su cuerpo a Dranzer. El mitad japonés no tenía un pelo de tonto, por lo que previendo un ataque de ese estilo, mantenía el cuerpo de su fénix tan ardiente que las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban constantemente a su alrededor. Las escamas de acero de Gekiryu comenzaban a quemarse por lo que su agarre se rompería muy pronto.

-¡Violet Mist! – Exclamó Silke, y antes de que Dranzer se liberara, Gekiryu lanzó por la boca el gas paralizante que de inmediato hizo a Kai sentir su cuerpo tenso.

-¡Blazing Gigs! – Se defendió Kai cuando Dranzer se liberó pero el impacto no tuvo el efecto deseado debido a que ambos se habían debilitado.

El ruso miró a Silke, pero ella también se veía fatigada, la quemadura en las escamas de Gekiryu la había dejado desprevenida. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y como si ambos pudieran leerse la mente, las bestias bit se lanzaron con todo la una contra la otra.

El magnífico despliegue de energía, había conseguido generar una pequeña onda expansiva propulsando lodo en todas las direcciones, logrando tirar a Silke al piso, cubriéndola de barro por todo el cuerpo.

Kai consiguió mantenerse de pie, pero su rostro estaba cubierto del espeso fango, incluso tuvo que escupir un poco de la mezcla que le había entrado a la boca, por su parte Silke retiró con su mano como pudo la mezcla de sus ojos, aún se desafiaron molestos, pero lo que realmente importaba, yacía entre ambos.

Los dos blades se encontraban detenidos, había sido un empate.

La lluvia cesó de pronto, casi como si la fuerza sobrenatural de las bestias bit la hubiera dispersado. Entonces, desde el balcón más alto, Cheslav cerró el paraguas con el cual cubría a Voltaire, quien había presenciado todo el encuentro entre su nieto y la germana. El viejo sonrió y volvió al interior de su habitación seguido de su empleado de confianza.

Silke se puso de pie con una mirada desagradable, y se aproximó al punto medio entre ella y Kai, recogió a Gekiryu y no retiró su mirada de pocos amigos. El ruso hizo lo mismo, tomó a Dranzer y caminó hacia el ave para levantarla con ambas manos sin mirar a la chica.

Kirill quien también se había ensuciado se aproximó a Silke y la tomó del hombro con brusquedad.

-¡No te atrevas! – Rugió molesta.

-Pequeña paloma, no tomo ordenes tuyas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

-Kirill… - Mencionó Kai de espaldas. – Si deja la mansión puedes castigarla como quieras, por ahora déjala en paz. –

Silke se sorprendió por esas inesperadas palabras cuando el ruso la soltó de inmediato.

-Para ser el sucesor de Voltaire no eres muy firme con tus decisiones, es una pena… - Le replicó con atrevimiento.

-Sí, puede ser, pero si me vuelves a contradecir recomendaré que consigamos a otro sub-jefe de seguridad y puedes volver a ser un desecho de beyluchador. – Le respondió con rudeza antes de retirarse al interior de la mansión con el ave en sus manos.

Silke observó con cuidado como el semblante de Kirill cambió, éste la miro y le obsequió lo que parecía una cálida sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola llena de barro en el oscuro jardín. De pronto la luz volvió y Silke pudo apreciar con claridad a Gekiryu. Lo presionó contra su pecho. No había conseguido la victoria, pero al parecer había obtenido algo de respeto por parte de Kai, era suficiente para ella.

* * *

Voltaire se encontraba satisfecho con el encuentro que había presenciado, era casi seguro que su equipo llegaría a la final, por lo que ya había comenzado a escribir cartas a más patrocinadores.

Cheslav por su parte, preparaba un poco de té negro con miel para el anciano, junto con los medicamentos que necesitaba ingerir en el horario estipulado por el doctor. Lentamente se aproximó hasta el escritorio donde trabajaba Voltaire acomodando la bebida caliente.

-¿Qué opinas Cheslav? - Preguntó Voltaire sin mirarlo.

-¿Señor…? – Entonó el guarura sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería.

-No finjas, pensaste exactamente lo mismo que yo respecto a esa bestia bit. – Aseguró sin dejar de escribir.

-Seguro, pero la chica no hubiera sido apta para soportar un entrenamiento en la abadía, hubiera tenido un destino oscuro, como tantos niños que no salieron, entre ellos el hijo de Boris. –

-Boris… era un visionario, creí que sus métodos serían de utilidad, pero solo me hizo perder dinero y tiempo. – Se quejó con amargura el japonés, ya que habían sido inversiones que jamás recuperaría.

-Si me lo permite, Boris era alguien muy inteligente, pero deshacerse de almas jóvenes que pudieron haber funcionado para otro fin lo convierten en un auténtico idiota… no cabe duda que la ambición destroza la mente de cualquiera. – Apuntó con franqueza.

-Y no solo eso, crear al Black Dranzer fue un gran sacrificio, incluso Dranzer que por tantos años ha estado en la familia tuvo que cederle parte de su poder… ¿y todo para qué? La bestia bit suprema que domina a las otras no existe, el Black Dranzer no volverá a ser usado y los preparativos para el nuevo centro de entrenamiento se vinieron abajo, ¿y que recibo a cambio? –Preguntó incómodo.- Ya solo me queda Patrocinar el deporte y tolerar a la socia de mi nieto. En realidad yo esperaba dejar en el mundo una huella mucho más importante.

-Los Blitzkrieg Boys dejaran esa huella por usted, si me permite decirlo. Creo que ellos vencerán este año, los veo mucho más unidos que antes, incluso Kai, su fuerza ha aumentado, es una pena que no haya forma de recuperar el poder de Dranzer que se le dio al Black Dranzer. –

-Si… tú lo has dicho. La bestia bit suprema, espero que Boris la esté pasando bien en la cárcel, incluso intentó burlarse de mí con sus cuentos. – Dijo el viejo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Hablé con Tala, fueron a visitarlo, dijo que aún fantasea con esa bestia bit suprema, controlar el mundo, lo de siempre. –

-Demente, eso era, ¿cómo era Boris cuando estaban en el ejército? – Tomó una cápsula roja y bebió más té.

-Siempre fue un hombre muy inteligente, me cuesta creer que esté tan loco como dice Tala, es decir, un hombre con su coeficiente no puede volverse loco solo porque sí. – Comentó Cheslav retirando la bandeja con la taza de té vacía.

-¿Así que tú crees en esa fantasía de la bestia bit suprema? – Cuestionó al jefe de seguridad mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Creer? No exactamente, pero tanta información que reunió, no creo que haya sido en vano. – Observó calculador como siempre Cheslav.

-Bueno, si en algún momento aparece veré como ponerle las manos encima. – Aseguró el viejo Hiwatari metiéndose a su cama.

-Por supuesto, descanse Señor. – Se despidió Cheslav cerrando apagando la luz antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 _1.- Foglia Mystica: Es "Hoja Mística" en italiano._

 _2.- El nombre del libro que Silke adquiere en español sería: "Animales inmortales de tierras Vikingas, mitología para niños"_

 _Nos vemos muy pronto en el capítulo 24! y ahora si! el 25... el 25 viene el nudo de tooooda la trama! *_*_


	24. Chapter 24

Hola que tal, muy buenas noches :) Disculpen mi demora, de hecho desde Mayo tengo todo lo que acabo de publicar, pero por alguna razón me frustraba ver que tenía ya un capítulo tan largo y no me inspiraba a seguir la beybatalla, así que decidí publicar lo que llevo hasta ahora y tener un inicio fresco para el capítulo 25.

Les agradezco mucho sus visitas y reviews, las aprecio mucho ya que me ayudan a seguir avanzando.

 **MaryMishe00**

Amiguita hermosa! Gracis por pasarte a leer, me hace feliz saber que mi trabajo motiva el tuyo! Tu fic va excelente, y ambas seguimos las aventura de nuestras OC´s.

La pobre de Silke se las ha tenido que ver negras, estoy segura que si Robert lo supiera, apreciaría mucho más todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo para llegar hasta él (Igual que Leela :D), que bueno que te divirtió la parte de la librería, la verdad no la tenía contemplada, fluyó mientras escribía, y también me agradó el resultado :3

Marie-Angelique y Enriquito, su relación me parece divertida, y los Majestics también se toman muy en serio su entrenamiento, ya veresmo que tal les va en el siguiente capítulo.

Y sobre Kaisito! Tenía que poner su amor por los animales! Es una de las características más contrastantes de este personaje y creo que se le puede dar un buen uso en el fic.

Gracias Mishe, espero disfrutes el siguiente fic, saludos!

 **Sarah Kilensky**

Hola amiga, buenas noches! Me da gusto que estés al tanto del fic, disculpa la tardanza, pero si me bloquee mentalmente, así que ya mismo publico el capi :D

Así es, Black Dranzer es mencionado, personalmente creo que es un gran personaje, al que se le puede exprimir más jugo, y definitivamente hará su aparición en el fic...

Aunque creo que andas leyendo entre líneas! Ya tienes buenas teorías acerca de Gekiryu D: no diré más! jeje te mando fuertes abrazos amiga! :D

 **AngelKhazanovXIII**

Hola amiga! Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, y discúlpame por que tendrás que esperar un capi más para la furiosa batalla, me ha costado trabajo como sabes pero quiero que quede perfecta, así que para el siguiente cap iniciaré mucho más fresca. Cheslav es sin duda un símbolo de respeto y autoridad, y supongo que te trata de la misma forma en que tu lo tratas, así que es de cuidado. Por otro lado, Kirill es otra historia, es todo lo contrario, supongo que le falta madurar, pero si quiere trabajar con Kai, tendrá que cambiar, o carbonizarse en el intento jaja.

Y como bien dices, tal vez la batalla entre Kai y Silke sea lo mejor para que puedan tener una mejor convivencia (?)

Sobre los rusos, creo que ese es el tipo de entrenamiento de supervivencia que los ha convertido en uno de los equipos más fuertes, pero bueno tu me has ayudado mucho con este tema, así que me complace que sea de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por todo amiga, saludos!

 _ **Que tengan una excelente lectura, y linda semana =^w^=**_

* * *

Capítulo XXIV

El día para la cuarta ronda en la que se definirían los dos equipos que disputarían la gran final en Alemania había comenzado. En la mansión rentada en Nápoles se generaba mucho movimiento. Empleados subían y bajaban por las escaleras moviendo las pertenencias del Señor Hiwatari. Las camionetas se iban llenando y el equipo de los Blitzkrieg Boys ya había tomado el desayuno y solo se preparaban individualmente para salir en dirección al aeropuerto de Nápoles.

Silke se miraba en un espejo. La noche anterior había descansado profundamente, más tranquila pues había conseguido un empate con Kai. Tenía un pequeño reloj sobre el tocador que le indicaba que le quedaban solo treinta minutos antes de salir de la mansión, así que cuando tuvo el cabello totalmente cepillado, pasó a entrelazar los mechones castaños en forma de corona que solía lucir.

Aquel era un peinado muy acostumbrado de realizar, pero por alguna razón sus dedos erraron una parte de su lado izquierdo y la trenza lucía chueca. Se extrañó por esto, así que procedió a deshacer el peinado para nuevamente intentarlo. Finalmente lo consiguió teniendo que poner más atención, gastando mayor tiempo del habitual hasta que su cabello luciera perfecto como su madre le había instruido a lo largo de su vida.

Procedió a tomar los artículos que seguridad no había subido ya a las camionetas, siendo su blade y lanzador; el celular estaba totalmente cargado de la batería sin llamadas o mensajes nuevos y guardó su pasaporte en las bolsas de su vestido. Echó un último vistazo a su reflejo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio, cuando repentinamente sintió nauseas salidas de la nada.

Se llevó la mano al pecho e inhaló lo más profundo que pudo desapareciendo el malestar. Negó con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación en dirección a la salida.

Al asomarse por una de las ventanas del pasillo pudo contemplar la movilización del equipo de seguridad en el patio. Faltaba poco para partir.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Tala verificando que no hubiera más miembros de su equipo en las habitaciones.

Silke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No tenía ninguna palabra a la mano para responder. Tala la miró por un instante y empezó a bajar las escaleras con Silke siguiéndolo.

El pelirrojo se sentía tranquilo y emocionado por el enfrentamiento con Oliver o Enrique. Sabía que eran peligrosos, pero toda su infancia se había tratado solo de sobrevivir, obedeciendo órdenes con el único propósito mantenerse vivo hasta el día siguiente; ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Podía probarse sus habilidades y sentirse orgulloso de sus victorias como beyluchador y no más como un soldado, aunque la persistente sombra de Voltaire siguiera sobre su equipo acompañada de sus dos buitres carroñeros, Cheslav y Kirill, la emoción que sentía su corazón sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. "Será un combate espléndido", auguraba el lobo alfa.

En la playa, Kai acariciaba a la gaviota que había encontrado la noche anterior. Ya no estaba sucia, sus plumas lucían radiantes de nuevo y una de sus patas tenía un poco de cinta para curación que el japonés le había colocado donde se había cortado a causa del empaque plástico con el que se había enredado.

El ave cantaba, aunque no se veía deseosa por alejarse de quien la había rescatado, alimentado y curado.

-Anda, vete ya. – Le sonrió Kai estirando las manos para impulsarla hacia arriba.

La gaviota emprendió el vuelo y se alejó silbando sobre el mar tan azul como el cielo. El clima era perfecto a diferencia de la semana que transcurrió como si toda la atmósfera se hubiera limpiado. Kai se quedó admirando al animal alejarse con una media sonrisa, la cual cambió radicalmente al escuchar pasos deslizantes sobre la arena a sus espaldas.

-Es hora de ir al aeropuerto.- Dijo Kirill de una forma muy profesional.

-Teníamos un acuerdo. – Respondió Kai pasando a su lado en dirección a las escaleras.

Kirill continuó de cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó fortuito.

-Me dirías cualquier acto sospechoso de Silke. No me has reportado nada. – Regañó.

Kirill no entendía del todo la acusación.

-Silke es una pobre ingenua, no creo que tenga la menor idea de lo que hace aquí. – Observó el castaño haciendo a un lado las inexistentes sospechas.

-Ella puede ser ingenua, pero no es tonta. ¿A dónde la llevaste hace tres días? – Cuestionó caminando decididamente por el jardín superior.

-Compró un aburrido libro, no creí que fuera de tu interés. – Respondió algo sarcástico.

-¿De qué trataba? – Demandó saber el Hiwatari deteniéndose de pronto enfrentando a su futuro jefe de seguridad.

-Sólo era un libro infantil de mitología nórdica. – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Por qué eso sería importante? – Aseguró el más alto.

Kai no le dio ninguna respuesta, sólo siguió su camino hasta el estacionamiento donde ya se encontraban todos listos para partir. El segundo al mando de la seguridad se quedó pensativo, Kai sabía algo que ni la misma Silke sospechaba. Tendría que averiguarlo y dar aviso a Cheslav.

Kai subió a la camioneta donde el resto de su equipo esperaba. Evitando problemas por territorio con Tala, Kirill se fue con Cheslav y Voltaire en el primer vehículo del mismo modelo y color. Las rejas de la mansión se abrieron y seis camionetas escoltadas por un auto al frente y otro atrás del convoy partieron en dirección al aeropuerto.

En un corto tiempo estuvieron en el pequeño aeropuerto Capodichino, donde fueron autorizados a entrar por un andén especial para llegar al pequeño hangar destinado a los jets privados, así que solo uno de los autos y las dos camionetas principales accedieron al lugar.

Voltaire descendió con Cheslav y Kirill detrás, y fue el primero en abordar un jet con capacidad para 12 personas. Cuando el equipo de Beyblade pudo bajar de su vehículo, Silke tropezó al no calcular la distancia de la camioneta al piso por lo que se sujetó del brazo de Bryan quien estaba a su alcance.

De inmediato se alejó de él.

-¡Bryan! ¡Por favor perdóname! – Se disculpó rápidamente la castaña intentando retomar elegancia. Sabía cómo caminar adecuadamente con tacones, y ese desliz la sorprendió profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bryan frunciendo el ceño mientras se agachaba un poco hacia ella, su comportamiento era distinto al de siempre.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó como si su oficial al mando la hubiera cuestionado con autoridad, hasta que nuevamente se apenó tras convertirse en el centro de atención de su equipo, inclusive Kai quien la veía cruzado de brazos.

Silke notó su error, por lo que carraspeó tomando control de sí misma, su rostro serio regresó y avanzó decidida hacia el avión.

-Creo que no está bien. – Observó Ian con una mano en el mentón.

-Debe estar un poco nerviosa. – Sugirió Spencer.

Tala confirmó lo que creía haber notado en la mañana.

Todos ingresaron al avión, Voltaire y Cheslav tomaron los primeros asientos, cada uno a los costados del pasillo, Kirill se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a Voltaire, de esa forma el viejo estaría protegido por ambos flancos.

La azafata ubicó a Silke en la siguiente fila mirando de frente a Kirill, y Kai se sentó detrás de Cheslav con Tala a la izquierda de la chica.

Ian se colocó detrás de Silke con Bryan al frente suyo y Spencer obtuvo el último asiento a la izquierda de Bryan.

La azafata entonces cerró la puerta del jet y procedió a solicitar que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad. Les comunicó que el viaje sería de aproximadamente 2 horas y 15 minutos, así que rápidamente estuvieron en el aire.

Minutos después, la asistente de vuelo pasó con cada uno de ellos ofreciendo bebidas y botanas. Silke fue la única que se negó a ingerir cualquier clase de alimento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kirill quien no dejaba de mirarla mientras degustaba una bolsita de crujientes semillas sazonadas.

Para él, era como si un doctor estuviese analizando los síntomas de un salpullido con un paciente que no deja de rascarse involuntariamente frente a sus ojos. Le traía tantas memorias "divertidas" de cuando probaba a los alumnos más inexpertos con el grupo de élite que Boris le había encomendado entrenar. Las caras de los más jóvenes inundadas por la ansiedad e incertidumbre de enfrentar a beyluchadores sedientos de victoria, que sin duda destrozarían sus blades y los mandaran fuera de la abadía con temperaturas bajo cero en el mejor de los casos… o en el peor, hacerlos parte de los experimentos. No quiso extrañar esas sensaciones así que prefirió interactuar con Silke.

-Estás perturbada. – Dijo sin más con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención del silencioso avión, inclusive de Voltaire.

Silke sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la espalda para a continuación, sentirlo contrastar con un inmenso calor recorriendo sus mejillas. De por sí se sentía un poco mal, ¿Acaso no conseguía poner un gesto tranquilo ante su verdugo? Una voz rasposa atrajo su atención al asiento trasero de Kirill.

-Más vale que te tragues esos nervios fraülein, ya que tú fuiste quien se involucró en este torneo, y si no derrotas a tu hermano… bueno algún castigo se te impondrá. – Disfrutó amenazando el anciano desde su asiento bebiendo un poco de champaña tras suponer acertadamente los sentimientos en disputa dentro de Silke.

-No perderé. – Respondió retirándose el cinturón para ponerse de pie en dirección al baño en la cola del avión.

Kirill sonrió para sí, cosa que Tala aborreció desde su asiento recordando el tiempo en que Kirill tenía casi el mismo poder que Boris, hasta que su gesto se desvaneció a causa de la voz de Cheslav.

-Kirill, no molestes más a fraülein, no queremos que pierda el conocimiento antes del combate. – Regañó de reojo.

El segundo al mando asintió, al parecer un verdadero adulto le había arrebatado su juguete.

-¿Dónde será el combate? – Preguntó Tala con total seriedad desde su posición.

-Le avisaron al Señor Voltaire que la siguiente ronda se llevará a cabo en el Palacio de Versalles, al parecer la familia Boulanger consiguió un permiso especial para construir un estadio de Beyblade desmontable sobre las aguas del Gran Canal. – Informó Cheslav con claridad.

-Es por eso mismo que el equipo debe llegar a la final, este campeonato ha invertido más dinero en nosotros que los anteriores, no seré testigo de fallos por parte de "ninguno" de ustedes. – Dijo poniendo especial énfasis en lo último. – Quiero a los Majestics y a sus bestias bit bajo tierra. – Decretó con intensidad.

Ian, Kirill y Kai quienes tenían la vista hacia la cola del avión, pudieron ver una expresión de tristeza en el semblante de Silke, quien se había refrescado las mejillas para olvidar el bochorno que los nervios le producían. Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada al piso y volver a su asiento para dirigir su atención fuera de la ventana en completo silencio.

Kai centró su atención hacia su propia ventana. Considerando la actitud tan cambiada de la alemana, él y Tala tendrían que asegurar la victoria desde el inicio. Por su parte, derrotar a McGreggor en medio de Versalles, era algo mucho más que apropiado para poner nuevamente en su lugar al caballerito escocés de fuego. A estas instancias del partido, realmente anhelaba un enfrentamiento a muerte súbita.

Arribaron al aeropuerto en París Charles de Gaulle a las 10:00 am, afortunadamente al provenir de un país dentro de la Unión Europea no era necesario pasar por migración, por lo que salieron por un pasillo solitario hacia unas puertas de cristal esmerilado.

Cuando estas se abrieron, Voltaire fue el primero en salir con Kirill y Cheslav a sus lados, y una gran multitud comenzó a gritar eufórica intentando sobrepasar una cadena humana de oficiales del aeropuerto que protegían al grupo que atravesaba el corredor.

Gritos de chicas y chicos ensordecían la amplia ala del edificio de tránsito aéreo. Levantaban pancartas con el logo de los Blitzkrieg Boys, cámaras y teléfonos celulares, fotografías de ellos, incluso algunos vestían ropa parecida a la de los beyluchadores, y coreaban sus nombres en todas direcciones. Para el grupo era algo normal, una molestia el escándalo pero estaban acostumbrados; sin embargo para Silke todo el estruendo sólo conseguía alterar sus estribos, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era una extraña sensación, sentía un cosquilleo en la planta de los pies a cada paso que daba, tenía el estómago revuelto a pesar de que ya llevaba horas sin haber comido nada y su visión parecía nublarse a causa de tanto ruido. De pronto chocó contra la espalda de Kai cuando este paró de golpe y ella no detuvo su andar por ir distraída.

-Fíjate. – La agredió de reojo con su profunda pupila carente de calidez.

Silke solo apretó los labios ante su error, debía controlarse.

Demoraron algunos minutos en salir por el abarrotado pasillo, Spencer alcanzaba a ver la salida detrás de un mar de cabecitas que saltaban irregularmente por todo el pasillo tratando de divisarlos mejor. Bryan saludaba animado y lanzaba miradas sensuales con gestos carismáticos de mano a las chicas que gritaban su nombre, algo que a Ian le pareció cómico respecto a su compañero, hasta que por fin llegaron a una camioneta blanca con el logo de la BBA. Sus fans los siguieron hasta el vehículo dando golpes de ánimo al auto, mientras policías trataban de alejarlos para dejar que la camioneta emprendiera el viaje al recinto deportivo. Al igual que en el avión todo siguió en completo silencio, Silke solo se limitó a reconocer el camino al Palacio de Versalles donde sabía de antemano que sería la cuarta ronda del torneo.

* * *

En el área cercana al centro de París conocida como el municipio de Versalles, ya se encontraba una gran fila de autos para presentarse al evento más famoso de ese año. El embotellamiento iniciaba desde la salida de París, con autos que tocaban la bocina interminablemente ya que las carreteras no podían contener semejante cantidad de gente queriendo llegar al mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo. El antiguo castillo podría asegurar que la multitud que lo rodeaba era una recreación de cuando la revolución francesa había tocado a sus puertas hacía más de doscientos años atrás.

En las rejas principales, había largas colas de transeúntes mostrando sus boletos para poder ingresar a los jardines y buscar el mejor sitio para presenciar la beybatalla; se encontraban muchos puestos que vendían comida y artículos con los logos y fotografías de los equipos impresos en ellos para todos los aficionados, siendo la seguridad mayor aún que en Nápoles.

Dentro de la fortaleza victoriana, ya aguardaban algunos beyluchadores preparándose en sus habitaciones para los respectivos combates que eliminarían a seis de los ocho equipos. El castillo estaba reservado solo para los jugadores, patrocinadores, funcionarios de la BBA y algunas importantes cadenas de noticiarios deportivos.

En los corredores del hermoso palacio una chica que no pertenecía a ningún equipo pero sin embargo llevaba consigo un gafete, iba de un lado a otro buscando la habitación de sus amigos con una bolsa dorada entre las manos bellamente sujetada por una cinta de color rojo.

La joven de cabellos de un tono similar a la paja abrió una colorida y elegante habitación donde no había absolutamente nadie, salvo algunas mochilas con el equipaje de sus dueños ausentes. Al no ver mayor referencia decidió entrar y revisar si esa era efectivamente la habitación de los amigos que acababa de perder.

Lentamente avanzó teniendo cuidado con todos aquellos adornos antiguos que decoraban las paredes y el piso sobre pedestales blancos de mármol. Sólo pensó en echar un rápido vistazo a la primera maleta que tenía al frente.

-Me pregunto si esto pertenecerá a Tyson… - Se dijo a sí misma poniendo a un lado la bolsita mientras abría el cierre de la maleta. Lo primero que sacó fueron unos calzoncillos, a lo cual hizo una cara de sorpresa tirándolos de inmediato, sin darse cuenta, sobre la bolsa dorada. – Tendré que buscar otra prenda… - Admitió, cuando levantó una chamarra que lucía muy sofisticada para Tyson.

-¡Y tú quién se supone que eres plebeya! – Una voz mandona a sus espaldas la hizo dar un salto.

La intrusa volteó para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica rubia de largos caireles con un hermoso vestido rosado retirar la espada de un adorno de la pared y empuñarlo en su contra.

-¡Está es un área restringida y sino respondes de inmediato te cortaré esa linda cabecita! ¡Responde!- Amenazó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia ignorando majestuosamente el gafete de acceso que colgaba del cuello de la joven de ojos verdes como dos brillantes frutos de lima.

Lentamente se aproximó a la chica extraviada enfocando sus preciosos ojos cuál radiantes zafiros sin que la espada perdiera su ángulo asesino.

La recién llegada contaba con una personalidad muy relajada, parecida incluso a la de Tyson, por lo que escuchó la mitad de la amenaza como un halago.

-¡Ah! ¿Piensas que mi cabeza es linda? –Se preguntó mirando con sus ojos el cabello sobre su frente. - Bueno he estado usando un tratamiento de algas con... ¡Un segundo! –Interrumpió comprendiéndolo todo. - ¡¿Cortarme la cabeza?! ¡Eso es muy drástico! ¿No? Solo traje unas galletas hechas por mí para mis amigos, ¡No eres una guardaespaldas muy amable que digamos! – Le reprochó retrocediendo varios pasos hasta chocar con la pared.

-¿¡Tus amigos!?- Exclamó sin importarle nada. - ¡Ha! ¡Si los Majestics tuvieran una amiguita tan "simpática" como tú "yo" lo sabría! Además debes llamarme Majestad cuando estés frente a mí, pues aunque es obvio que tú linda cabecita con tratamiento de algas no lo asimila, ¡"Yo" soy una princesa! - Amenazó acorralándola literalmente entre la espada y la pared alzando una ceja juzgadora.

Repentinamente la actitud asustadiza de la chica cambió por la de una niña asombrada por la noticia de tener a una princesa justo frente a ella, pues nunca antes había visto una; la joven abrió la boca formando un circulo completo y como si se olvidara que estaba muy cerca de una espada se alejó ligeramente de la pared formando una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡Wow! ¿Eres una… Princesa? – Exclamó hechizada. - ¡De lujo! ¡Déjame ver tu corona! - Sin esperar a que la rubia reaccionara, con una mano logró quitar la tiara a la velocidad de la luz para verla de cerca. -¡Genial una corona de verdad! ¡Veamos cómo queda en mi cabeza! – Dijo tras quedar maravillada por las piedras preciosas incrustadas en la tiara de oro macizo. Se la puso y coqueteó con su reflejo en un espejo cercano ignorando la espada y a la portadora de esta.

Nadie se había atrevido a algo más irrespetuoso como aquello, tanto que la Princesa Marie-Angelique había perdido la capacidad de respirar y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado inmediatamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que descaro! ¡Eres una insolente! ¡Ahora sí te mataré! - Le dijo sujetándola de pronto por la ropa en el área del pecho.- ¿¡Algunas últimas palabras!? - Espetó totalmente enfurecida.

-¿Marie-Angelique? – Llamaron desde la puerta. -¿Que sucede? - Cuestionó Robert extrañado por el escándalo.

La chica amenazada alcanzó a distinguir al alemán por encima de los rubios cabellos de la princesa, como pudo se agachó y pasó gateando a un lado de su atacante distraída hasta llegar donde el capitán de los Majestics aguardaba.

-¡¿Robert?! -preguntó sintiendo que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo intenso. - Robert... ¡Hey hola! - Añadió alzando su mano sonriendo nerviosamente - ¡Dile a Rapunzel que me conoces! ¡Me quiere matar con su espada!- Lloriqueó graciosamente.

\- ¿Leela? ¿Eres tú? -Preguntó el Jürgens sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la visita inesperada de la japonesa. La princesa entrecerró los ojos, no perdía detalle del cambio repentino en el semblante de Robert.

Tras sus sospechas, Marie-Angelique bajó la espada y se aproximó a la chica arrebatándole su corona poniéndola de vuelta en la cabeza correcta.

-Robert, es cierto que conoces a esta... ¿Señorita? -Preguntó agachándose un poco con ambas manos en la cintura observándola de la cabeza a los pies muy detenidamente. Luego, al notar como la joven se comportaba frente al líder del cuarteto europeo planeó algo para sí con malicia. -¿Ya le contaste a cerca de nuestro compromiso? - Dijo con una melodiosa voz estirando su mano izquierda hasta los ojos de Leela mostrando una preciosa y costosa sortija de oro puro con muchos diamantes blancos que brillaban como polvo estelar.

De pronto Leela sintió como su corazón se detenía en su pecho, sus hermosos ojos verdes perdieron su brillo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda tras admirar el bellísimo anillo sobre el dedo anular de la princesa.

-¿Es que no lo sabes plebeya? – Preguntó obteniendo la atención de Leela quien se había olvidado si quiera de respirar. - ¡Mi compromiso con Oliver desde luego! – Obvio Marie-Angelique restándole importancia a sus sentimientos, pues al ser tan perspicaz había notado que ella sentía cierta atracción por Robert, la suficiente como para reaccionar de esa forma.

Al escuchar la noticia correcta, Leela pudo inhalar y el nudo en su garganta se desvaneció al instante.

-Ah... que susto… - Dijo con un hilo de voz poco audible.- No sabía nada de eso yo... - Echó otro vistazo a Robert quien se encontraba parado en su mismo lugar, estaba tan quieto y serio que fácilmente lo podrían confundir con una de las estatuas de la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa Robert? ¡Di algo! – Exigió la Princesa al ver que no reaccionaba.

Robert tosió ligeramente para proceder a hablar con las damas.

-Angelique, no hay razones para que lastimes a Leela Sturgess, ella es una amiga de Tyson, por ende amiga nuestra. Leela, te presento a la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine, por favor no toques su corona. – Luego de hacer las presentaciones, decidió cuestionar a la amiga del actual campeón. -Y bien Leela, ¿Qué hacías en nuestra habitación? - Preguntó retomando su seriedad antes del próximo combate.

-Ella estaba hurgando entre tu ropa íntima Robert- Demostró Angelique alzando con la punta de la espada los calzoncillos del germano agregándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Robert mostró una expresión de sorpresa que muy pocas veces se ha visto, rápidamente posó su mirada ámbar en la ojiverde. La chica presintió el peligro en el que estaba así que intentó disculparse pero las palabras le costaban.

\- Yo... eh... ¡No es lo que parece! - Gritó colocándose al frente de la Princesa para tratar de tapar la prenda. -Yo... es que… ¡Verán es una historia muy graciosa! – Prometió rascándose la nuca mientras intentaba explicar.- Resulta que vine desde Japón para apoyar a Tyson y a su equipo en las batallas, me encontré con ellos en el aeropuerto y me trajeron hasta aquí pero de repente los perdí y no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba su camerino, porque yo hice unas galletas en forma de beyblades que están... ¿¡Dónde están mis galletas!? - Se preguntó de forma estresada buscando dicho paquete como la ferviente prueba de su travesía, cuando finalmente lo localizó a un lado de la maleta de Robert se aproximó rápidamente hacia ellas para alzarlas con las manos. - Hice estas galletas para ellos, pero como les dije, no sabía en donde estaba su camerino así que entré aquí pensando que era el de ellos, -Añadió riendo levemente ante las miradas incrédulas de los europeos. – Pero al verlo vacío no estaba segura así que vi esa maleta y empecé a sacar la ropa pensando que era la de Tyson para confirmar si esta efectivamente es su habitación pero...resulta que me equivoque y es... ¿Tuya? – Preguntó Leela estando segura de conocer la respuesta poniéndose colorada nuevamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, en que deseaba que la tierra la tragase para zafarse de la mirada de Robert que era muy similar a la de su bestia-bit.

El silencio se vio interrumpido abruptamente por Marie-Angelique quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ay Robert! Se nota que es amiga de ese jovencito maleducado, ¡es tan graciosa!, así que será mi esclava personal el resto del día para pagar el atrevimiento de tocar mi corona.- Le dijo al Alemán dándole un diminuto golpe en el brazo.

-Angelique... no creo que sea correcto que castigues así a Leela, no estamos en la Edad Media para...-

-Se hará como yo digo. –Sentenció sin opción a prórroga. - Además, estamos en Francia, la cuna de mi futuro esposo, así que... -Dijo jalando con gran fuerza a Leela de la muñeca. -¿Aceptarás tu castigo sirviéndome el resto del día? ¿O te quedaras encerrada sin ver las peleas? Quiero escucharte decir: "¡Sí! ¡Su real majestad!"- Amenazó nuevamente con la punta de la espada.

Leela se sorprendió ligeramente olvidándose de la vergüenza y el arma, pero en el fondo pensaba que sería divertido estar al lado de una Princesa además vio a Robert quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, como esperando una respuesta de su parte. Por lo poco que conocía a Marie-Angelique pudo notar que ella pasaba todo el tiempo a lado de los Majestics así que de aceptar su propuesta estaría todo el tiempo cerca de Robert. Sonrió ampliamente ante esa posibilidad.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Acepto…! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Sí! ¡Su Real Majestad! - Añadió sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacia una reverencia alzando ambos extremos de su falda que llegaba arriba de la rodilla en la misma forma que lo había visto en películas americanas.

-¡Ush! – Se quejó la Princesa. – Tu inclinación es poco elegante y tu barbilla debe mantenerse horizontal, tendré que enseñarte como hacer una reverencia apropiada. – Prometió exigente a su ahora dama de compañía.

Robert se sorprendió porque no esperaba que la japonesa aceptara tan fácil una sentencia de la Princesa, pero mientras no hubiera más muertes, estaría dispuesto a dejar que la prometida de su amigo se saliera con la suya como siempre.

-Pero primero... – Se atrevió a decir con una voz tímida. -¿Me dejarías entregarles estas galletas a mi amigos? ¡Por favor! - Suplicó Leela a la Princesa juntando sus manos en forma de ruego mientras hacia una carita muy dulce, obligando que Robert virara el rostro disimuladamente para no perder esa seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Marie-Angelique la miró severamente. En realidad no permitiría que ningún esclavo suyo tuviera tanta libertad, pero al saber que el regalo lo había hecho con sus propias manos, conmovió su corazón.

-Muy bien, pero si intentas escaparte de mí, dejaré calva tu hermosa cabecita, ¿entendido?- Preguntó aproximando su nariz afilada a la de Leela.

Robert solo se dio un golpe en la frente, no quería ver a la japonesa pelona, eso era un castigo muy extremo, igualmente no lo permitiría.

Leela miró de reojo al alemán, intentando despedirse de él cuando la Princesa le llamo la atención con su voz.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? ¡Deprisa! ¡Quiero verte en el vestíbulo para dirigirnos al palco de honor en 15 minutos exactamente! - Le gritó con desesperación ante su lentitud.

-¡S...sí señora! - Respondió Leela automáticamente saliendo de dicha habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Robert completamente solo con una mirada aturdida.

Robert caminó seriamente hasta la banca y comenzó a meter su ropa nuevamente cuando a los pocos segundos encontró un pequeño reloj dorado decorado con flores dentro de su maleta. El alemán lo tomó y se dio cuenta que pertenecía a Leela ya que la Princesa jamás usaría joyería como esa.

-Se lo devolveré después. - Susurró el chico guardando el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Preguntó Marie-Angelique.

-No es nada. - Expresó Robert retomando la compostura. -¿Verás a Silke antes del combate cierto? -Supuso cambiando de tema al instante.

La rubia asintió.

-Dile que... no me contendré. – Señaló.

\- Se lo diré, aunque creo que ella espera eso. - Aseguró sin chistar. - En fin, solo no olviden que... son hermanos. - Comentó antes de marcharse, transmitiendo algo de melancolía a Robert quien entendía la inquietud de la Princesa.

* * *

Voltaire y su equipo habían conseguido llegar hasta el castillo una hora antes del inicio del torneo, debido a que un gran grupo de seguridad de la BBA logró con mucho trabajo abrir el paso entre la afición para ellos y Latin Blast quienes eran los últimos en ingresar a la arena de juego.

La reja interna del estacionamiento privado del palacio se abrió y cerró apenas pasaron las dos camionetas para evitar que algunos fans se colaran reteniéndolos tras el acceso mientras gritaban exaltados.

Cheslav bajó primero revisando que no hubiera peligro alguno para ayudar al Señor Voltaire a descender ante el anfitrión que los recibía apoyado sobre su bastón.

-Voltaire, bienvenido sea usted y su equipo. – Dijo el Señor Dickenson lanzando una mirada cuidadosa a un hombre que hacía cuatro años se había jurado su enemigo.

-Dickenson. - Pronunció el abuelo de Kai pasando a su lado seguido de sus guardaespaldas y beyluchadores.

El presidente de la BBA se quedó hablando con Latin Blast cuando una mujer con auriculares y un gafete se aproximó siendo interceptada por Cheslav que no le permitió acercarse a Voltaire, así que ella le entregó un plano para que pudieran encontrar el respectivo palco de honor.

-Ustedes pueden ir tomando sus lugares, a los jugadores se les solicita esperar en la habitación designada en el primer piso del palacio hasta las 12:00 horas cuando todo el público ya se encuentre en su sitio. Personal del staff irá a recogerlos para llevarlos al bey estadio. – Comunicó la chica con seriedad.

Voltaire ni siquiera dio las gracias, siguió con su camino como si fuera el mismísimo Luis XV caminando por su casa. Cheslav hizo una seña con la mano y el equipo se separó de su dueño en busca de su sala de espera.

-Tala. – Replicó Kirill de pronto dejando a Voltaire y Cheslav adelantarse, obligando al lobo a girarse hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys guardaron algo de distancia, era mejor no interferir cuando ese par hablaba o habría problemas de dominio.

-Cuando termine el combate, volveremos a Moscú. Asegúrense de llegar a este hotel. – Indicó sacando un sobre cerrado de su chaleco. – Tendrán cierto tiempo de tolerancia, pero si no llegan para mañana, habrá problemas con sus patrocinadores y… tendré que ir a buscarlos. – Aseguró sonriendo extasiado, esperando que de hecho, eso aconteciera.

Tala se aproximó autoritario. Él respondía por el equipo, así que sin emitir un sonido tomó la mitad del sobre extendido.

Kirill no lo soltó, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada retadora. Silke apretó los puños, suplicaba que no se repitiera otra escena como la de hacía una semana. Finalmente Kirill desistió y dejó ir el sobre. Tala frunció el ceño y se volvió para liderar a su equipo al interior del Castillo, dejando a un divertido Kirill detrás.

El castillo mantenía el bullicio en el área del vestíbulo donde empleados de la BBA hacían los últimos ajustes monitoreando el equipo de video y sonido que rodeaba el Gran Canal escaleras debajo de la construcción hacia el infinito jardín donde ya se encontraba la mayoría del público a la espera del emocionante evento.

Cuando el equipo se dirigía a una de las escaleras, la mejor amiga de Silke tomó a esta por sorpresa desde el costado saltándole de la nada.

-¡Silke! - La abrazó Marie-Angelique a quien la castaña no vio debido a su distracción.

-¡Marie-Angelique...! - Se asombró la alemana quedándose rezagada de su grupo.

-¿Lista para derrotar a Robert? - Preguntó su amiga tomándola de las manos, como siempre sin prestar la menor atención a los Blitkrieg Boys.

Silke no podía responder acertadamente un "Sí", empezaba a sentir algo de pánico, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa batalla realmente iba a ocurrir.

-Daré todo de mí. - Le respondió con una sonrisa intentando lucir tranquila.

-Silke... - Le llamó Marie-Angelique - Esta no eres tú. - Determinó cruzándose de brazos mirándola con cuidado como si existiera la posibilidad de que la hubieran cambiado por una impostora.

Silke quiso explicarse pero los rápidos pasos de una chica de cabellos pálidos que corría hacia ellos la interrumpieron.

-¡Señora Princesa! – Gritó la joven confirmando que se dirigía hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo cercana a la princesa se escuchó su respiración agitada a causa del ejercicio. -¡Ya les entregue las galletas a mis amigos, no me escape como puede notar porque aquí, Leela Sturguess es una mujer de palabra! - Dijo la joven alzando la cabeza para señalarse a si misma de forma orgullosa.

De pronto alcanzó a visualizar a un famoso bicolor con marcas sobre las mejillas metros adelante a quien anteriormente había conocido, por lo que saludó animada.

-Oh... ¡Kaisito bonito hola! – Gritó con cariño moviendo la mano gustosa desde su sitio.

-¿Kaisito? – Repitió Ian burlón dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Bryan solo se tapó la boca para evitar reír ante el ridículo apodo. Mientras el susodicho se le quedó mirando como si se tratara de una visita indeseable.

-"¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?" - Se preguntó con molestia, puesto que llevaba un largo rato sin saber nada de ella.

Silke se dio cuenta que la chica era conocida por la Princesa y por Kai así que respetuosamente la saludó.

-Buen día. - Indicó Silke con una amable reverencia. -Marie-Angelique, no sabía que tenías una nueva amiga, es muy linda. - Otorgó Silke el cumplido a la japonesa quien estaba por responder cuando la rubia puso una mano sobre su boca.

-No es mi amiga, es mi esclava - Determinó la rubia.

Leela se posó frente a la rubia mientras formaba una sonrisa amistosa, ante una mueca un tanto extrañada de Silke por el título de la desconocida.

\- Bueno... esclava es una palabra muy fuerte, yo diría... ¡Acompañante temporal porque le caí bien! – Se autonombró sin quitar esa radiante sonrisa que parecía ser una característica única en ella. - Me llamo Leela, mucho gusto, a propósito me gusta tu cabello pero por alguna extrañísima razón me recuerdas a alguien...- Dijo con la mano en la barbilla. -¡No importa! Veo que estas con Kaisito y sus amigos, a quienes conozco por televisión ¡Muy bien chicos, son geniales! - Añadió dirigiéndose entusiasta al resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys mientras les alzaba el pulgar derecho. - ¡Kaisito es mi amigo! – Recalcó muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Oíste? ¡Cree que somos geniales! – Observó Bryan dándole un codazo a Spencer.

-Cualquiera puede notar eso desde lejos. – Obvió Spencer modesto.

-Pero que "Kaisito" sea su amigo… eso sí es poder... – Les susurró Ian a los otros dos, notando el fastidio en Kai al escuchar esa referencia suya.

Tala se mantuvo de brazos cruzados escuchando la conversación de las chicas a lo lejos.

Silke sólo sonrió.

-"Acompañante" - Decretó la princesa. - Luego de que andabas de curiosa entre las cosas de Robert lo menos que puedes hacer es saludar como se debe a su hermana, ¡Silke Jürgens! ¡Cielos! ¡Tendré que enseñarte modales! - Dijo la rubia cansada de su poco refinado comportamiento.

-Es un placer conocerte Leela Sturguess – Entonó Silke obsequiándole una profunda reverencia.

Leela abrió la boca quedándose sin habla, de pronto vio a Silke como si se tratase de una súper estrella. -¿Her-hermana? ¡Wow...el-el placer es mío Silke Jürgens, pero... no necesitas hacer una reverencia así... al contrario yo debería ... - Sin decir nada más la ojiverde hizo el saludo adecuado para segundos después alzar la cabeza. - Ahora entiendo porque te me hiciste conocida y con respecto a lo otro... ¡No fue a propósito hurgar la ropa interior de tu hermano, lo juro! - Completó mientras su rostro tomaba varios tonos de rojo.

Silke se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, para reír discretamente como una dama debe hacer; parecía que la tensión que traía en el cuerpo acababa de esfumarse gracias a la chica. -Debes ser muy afortunada. - Comentó la castaña. - No muchas chicas se acercan tanto a los Majestics sin que Marie-Angelique las aleje, definitivamente le agradas. – Observó con delicadeza.

Leela abrazó a la Princesa como si fueran amigas desde la niñez - ¡Claro que le agrado! Escucha, si pude agradarle a Kaisito entonces puedo caerle bien a cualquiera, hasta a él - Aseguró señalando a Tala, el cual solo resopló ignorándola. - ¡Oh es cierto! Estaré en el palco de honor con la Princesa ¿No es emocionante Silke? Así que te veré desde ahí, ¡te voy a echar porras! - Exclamó moviendo su mano libre de forma animada ya que la otra seguía en los hombros de la rubia.

Marie Angelique la estudiaba. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer con ella, empezando por esa emoción tan desbordada que tenía. Sin embargo la princesa volvió a la realidad. -Apuesto a que será un problema apoyar a Silke y a Robert al mismo tiempo. - Se excusó con un ligero carraspeo atrayendo la atención de Silke nuevamente.

Leela dejó de abrazar a la Princesa para lanzarle una mirada con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Un momento... ¿Silke peleará contra Robert? ¡Pero…! ¿Por qué? ¡SON HERMANOS! – Exclamó con fuerza provocando que Silke agache ligeramente la mirada. - No entiendo muy bien que pasó pero… ¡No es justo! Yo quería apoyar a Ro... - Leela se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir así que cerró su boca mientras su rostro se pintaba de rojo otra vez - ¡Ro... Rodrigo el que vende periódicos en las calles! – Intentó corregir rápidamente empezando a reír con nerviosismo, de repente tomo el abanico de la Princesa y se empezó a echar aire al rostro.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio el cual hartaba a la princesa que tomó la iniciativa de motivar a su mejor amiga.

-Pero, era lo que tú querías ¿no es así? - Preguntó Marie-Angelique en un tono que sonaba algo cruel hacia su amiga. - Probarte a ti misma, demostrarle a Robert que tú también podrías ser la cabeza de los Jürgens al igual que tu padre y su padre antes que él. Así que... este es tu momento de brillar. - Marie Angelique la abrazó de pronto. - "Bonne chance mon soeur" - le susurró cariñosamente.

Silke sintió esas palabras muy profundo en su interior, tras unos instantes correspondió el abrazo a su amiga escondiendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. Al separarse la miró con cariño.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Correspondió las palabras que ella conocía pero extrañamente parecía haber olvidado.

Ambas estrecharon sus diestras mientras la rubia le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es hora de irnos. - Intercedió Tala fríamente la animada charla femenina. La princesa solo asintió a su amiga, sabía que era el momento de separarse.

Leela no perdió detalle de la conversación de la rubia con la castaña, ese gesto la hizo sonreír un poco sin embargo aún no entendía del todo porque precisamente Silke enfrentaría a Robert, tampoco se imaginó que el equipo ruso aceptaría a una chica pero bueno...todo eso se lo podía preguntar a la princesa después.

-Buena suerte Señorita Silke... digo Silke... ¿nueva amiga? ¡Ay no sé cómo llamarte! Es que jamás pensé que eras hermana de Robert y... -Decía la ojiverde sonrojándose. - En fin ¡yo sé que tú puedes! -Animó la japonesa sonriéndole confiada. - Y lo mismo va para los chicos rudos, ¡buena suerte! y Kaisito, no pierdas la cabeza allá afuera. - Animó viendo al bicolor dispuesto a irse.

\- Gracias. - Respondió Tala para avanzar por el pasillo seguido de su equipo.

-Puedes llamarme Silke, nos vemos Leela, Marie-Angelique. - Respondió la castaña.

Kai se mantuvo quieto de forma inquisidora, como no veía que Silke se apresurara decidió llamarla.

-Silke, ¿qué esperas? - Le refunfuñó sin despedirse de la japonesa, a lo que Silke solo le siguió sin reprochar más.

-¡Uy! ¡Pero qué mal educado es ese jovencito al atreverse a hablarle así a Silke! ¿Cuál es su problema? - Preguntó la rubia a su ahora dama de compañía como esperando que ella le diera una respuesta contundente.

Leela conocía un poco de la forma tosca de ser del mitad ruso, quien incluso dejaba a Tyson hablando solo en muchas ocasiones. -Tal vez… a Kaisito le preocupa que Silke se pierda en este inmenso castillo, y quiere asegurarse de que ello no pase, aunque no lo parezca, siempre se preocupa por sus amigos. – Sonrió Leela; a pesar de la forma gruñona de Kai siempre estaba ahí para Tyson.

De pronto los ojos zafiro de Marie-Angelique se tornaron cual Gorgona, ya no era más una princesa.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así en mi presencia. Ese joven me da mala espina. Las circunstancias los obligan a estar juntos pero nada más, no son amigos. - Respondió con dureza la princesa. -¡Ahora muévete! Tenemos que llegar a nuestro palco. - Indicó tomando su vestido avanzando molesta en la dirección contraria a los Blitzkrieg Boys seguida de cerca por Leela, quien pensó sería mejor cambiar de tema, puesto que la rubia se había ofendido.

\- Oiga...Princesa Marie-Angelique... me estaba preguntando una cosa... -Empezó jugando con sus dedos - ¿Cree que Robert se enojó al saber que... sin querer vi su ropa? - Pregunto de forma nerviosa.

-Robert... es un joven muy decente y parece que te conoce, de otra forma él hubiera empuñado la espada en tu contra.- Sentenció divertida.

Leela se tranquilizó un poco y ambas siguieron su camino hacia la salida del palacio en dirección a los abarrotados jardines.

* * *

Los Blitzkrieg Boys llegaron a su sala de espera, un salón con las decoraciones victorianas originales de la gran época de los Delfines de Francia. La habitación tenía una gran altura y no había una sola parte libre de dibujos y adornos en los muros.

El equipo tomó asiento para hacer los últimos ajustes a sus blades con las piezas que Ian traía consigo, pensando en cuales pudieran ser útiles si las que llevaban se dañaban inesperadamente.

Silke siguió su camino hasta una de las ventanas que llegaban hasta el techo. Con la diestra movió ligeramente la fina cortina de gaza y observó a lo lejos la gran multitud que había pagado un elevado precio por presenciar en vivo las batallas de esa tarde. Suspiró pesadamente. Originalmente sentía que vencer a Robert sería pan comido, pero Tyson le hizo notar lo lejos que estaba de ese destino en una beybatalla real. Las sensaciones que pasaban por su mente en ese lugar le eran ajenas; nunca antes había sentido tanta ansiedad en toda su vida, al parecer ni el mismo Gekiryu podía compartir la carga emocional que ella llevaba.

-Silke. – La llamó su capitán.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos, se alejó de la ventana y se fue a sentar esperando instrucciones finales.

-Estás muy tensa. – Observó Tala.

-No es nada, estaré bien. – Respondió Silke mirándolo directamente, aunque Marie-Angelique y Leela la habían animado, todavía sentía una ligera preocupación.

Sus palabras no convencían a nadie dentro de esa sala, así que el pelirrojo buscó algo entre su chamarra.

-Bebe esto. – Le dijo poniendo sobre la mesita de centro una pequeña botella de cristal transparente con un líquido tan claro como el agua y una etiqueta azulada.

Silke la miró desinteresada ya que no tardó más de un par de segundos en descubrir que se trataba de alcohol, más precisamente de vodka, el mismo que la azafata les ofreció en el avión.

-No gracias. – Se negó con firmeza cerrando los ojos.

-Lo necesitas, un sorbo y te quitará los nervios, no te embriagarás con una cantidad tan pequeña, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Insistió su capitán casi como si le estuviera dando una orden.

-No puedo. – Dijo alzando la voz. – Robert no me deja. –Aseguró concluyendo el argumento.

Tala la miró alzando ambas cejas con sarcasmo.

-Precisamente por eso deberías tomar solo un sorbo. – Le dijo Bryan recargado sobre el respaldo de un sillón divertido por ver a la damisela hacer algo "malo".

Silke entendía el retorcido concepto, y al ver que sus nervios no disminuían cedió a lo que sus compañeros le aconsejaban. Suspiró resignada cerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez tengan razón… - Admitió alcanzando el frasco. Decidida desenroscó la tapa y se le quedó mirando a la boquilla tal y como si estuviera por introducirse un veneno muy potente.

Receló del miedo a lo desconocido y bebió la mitad de la botellita, para de inmediato sentir como el aire de alguna forma se evaporaba por su garganta la cual se quemaba, tosiendo enseguida por el fuerte sabor. Los chicos rieron por lo bajo ante el inexperto gusto de la alemana, quien no paraba de toser apretando los ojos. Finalmente pudo hablar.

-Debo decir que… no está tan mal. – Testificó con una media sonrisa cuando su ansiedad parecía haber desaparecido a causa de una sensación aún más poderosa.

-Cuando hayas derrotado a Robert podrás tomar todo el que quieras. – Afirmó Tala. – Puedes ganarle. – Aseguró sin titubear.

Silke alzó su rostro hacia el líder.

-Haz avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, no eres la misma que se enfrentó a Tyson hace dos semanas. – Testificó Spencer de brazos cruzados.

-Además tienes uno de los mejores beyblades, modestia aparte pero es casi indestructible, Griffolyon no podrá hacer mucho. – Le certificó Ian con orgullo.

-¡Ve a patearles el trasero! – Guiñó Bryan un ojo mostrándole el pulgar izquierdo hacía arriba.

Silke no se esperaba esa clase de palabras llenas de confianza por parte de los estoicos rusos. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y por primera vez sintió que no estaría sola en el ruedo con su hermano, ya que tenía la confianza de su equipo que le cubriría la espalda.

-Nunca… había sido parte de un equipo, y ahora me honra saber que pude conocer a chicos tan admirables como todos ustedes. ¡No los defraudaré! – Prometió Silke con un cambio de actitud totalmente motivada.

-Sabemos que así será. – Asintió Tala. – En algunos minutos los Majestics conocerán a beyluchadores de verdad, y todos y cada uno de nosotros asegurará la final. – Concluyó el discurso.

Todos escuchaban con total atención las palabras de su líder que sabía la forma adecuada para asegurar una pronta victoria, inclusive Kai quien estaba más alejado de la conversación desde la puerta tomaba en serio la actitud del pelirrojo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta para abrirla enseguida, dejando ver a un chico con la playera azulada de Staff, el logo de la BBA y un gafete que solicitaba su atención.

-Blitzkrieg Boys, ya está todo preparado para que bajen al bey estadio, se reunirán con el resto de los equipos en el lobby, los llevarán en carruajes y serán acomodados al frente de las gradas. – Indicó el joven.

-Llegó la hora. - Decretó Kai siendo el primero en salir de la habitación.

El resto del grupo se miró entre ellos asintiendo poniéndose en marcha escaleras abajo.

* * *

Los jardines del palacio de Versalles eran un escenario extremadamente elegante en medio de un radiante sol, un fresco viento y miles de aficionados que ya se encontraban sentados sobre sus asientos removibles en las cuatro esquinas que se formaban en la intersección del enorme espejo de agua conocido como el Gran Canal. A lo largo de todo su eje se podía apreciar el castillo resaltando al fondo de la atmósfera. Dos palcos principales se habían montado a gran altura sobre los ejes transversales del espejo de agua con dos pantallas gigantes debajo de ellos que magnificaban el beyestadio al centro de todo.

Ya había gran bullicio en las gradas, todos agitaban banderines y aplaudían esperando que el torneo no demorara más en comenzar, las zonas más fanáticas del público se habían involucrado en algo así como una guerra de porras, donde los nombres de los Majestics, BBA Revolution y Blitzkrieg Boys iban a la delantera.

En uno de los dos palcos, el Señor Dickenson conversaba animadamente con los comentaristas AJ Topper y Bradd Best, mientras que en el lado contrario ya se encontraba el Señor Hiwatari con Cheslav a su servicio y Kirill cuidando las escaleras de entrada.

La princesa y su acompañante no tardaron en dar con dichas escaleras para toparse con Kirill de ropas formales oscuras, con sus ojos verdes amenazantes y una cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho quien divertido les impidió el paso con su cuerpo.

Leela de inmediato lanzó un vistazo a sus zapatos para después seguir avanzando hacia arriba y mientras lo hacia su boca se abría de poco a poco hasta llegar a ver su rostro.

\- Eh... disculpe ¿señor? – Preguntó dudosa de si debía llamarlo así, puesto que era mayor que ella pero no dejaba de ser un joven. – Venimos juntas, ¿por qué no nos deja pasar? - Pregunto posando sus joyas verdes en los ojos de chico, los cuales eran del mismo color solo que más oscuros y descarados.

Kirill no les respondió, pero tampoco se movió, una actitud que desesperó a la japonesa.

-¡Muévase ya! - Exigió la dama de compañía pateando ligeramente el suelo.

Kirill sonrió burlón.

-Vaya, vaya, una chiquilla con este carácter amerita un castigo...- Supuso el chico inclinándose un poco.

-Ya está castigada. - Recordó la princesa mirándola severamente. Cuando intentó avanzar la rubia el sub jefe de seguridad extendió el brazo para evitar su andar.

-Lo siento, este es un palco privado, no pueden pasar. – Decretó en una forma un tanto peligrosa de hablarle a la princesa, puesto que no conocía de lo que es capaz.

Leela miró incrédula a Kirill para después notar como Marie-Angelique mostraba una cara de sorpresa y drama, la rubia iba a decir algo, sin embargo por seguridad, ella se adelantó.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Nos estás tirando el pelo verdad? ¿Cómo que no podemos pasar? ¿A caso no sabes quién es ella? ¡Es una Princesa! Así que tiene el poder de mandarte volando a Júpiter si no haces lo que te pide, además yo tengo el honor de ser su acompañante en este lindo palco, el cual tiene una vista increíble. - Añadió sonriendo mientras admiraba todo el estadio. - ¡No sé de dónde saliste así que será mejor que te muevas de tu lugar si no quieres que te pise los pies! – Terminó por decir mientras azotaba su zapatilla con fuerza, tratando de asustar al sub-jefe de seguridad.

Marie-Angelique pareció sentirse mucho más importante de lo que ya era gracias a las acertadas palabras de su acompañante, por lo que calmó un poco su ira y habló con mayor autoridad.

-Ya la oíste, vengo a ver al Señor Voltaire Hiwatari, porque lo creas o no parte de tu salario se generó gracias a mis diseños para los Blitzkrieg Boys. - Indicó la princesa molesta.

De inmediato Leela puso una cara un poco sorprendida, puesto que desconocía que compartirían el palco con el abuelo de Kai. Por otra parte, Kirill pensaba responderle a la rubia pero un segundo hombre se aproximó a causa del alboroto.

-A partir de aquí yo me encargo. - Indicó Cheslav reconociendo a la princesa.

Kirill solo se apartó y la princesa le sacó la lengua mientras lo rodeaba seguida de Leela.

-Señoritas, por favor pasen por aquí- solicitó con un gesto de mano abriendo las cortinas para que se aproximaran hasta el Señor Hiwatari.

Leela le lanzó una mirada victoriosa a Kirill, a lo que este hizo una mueca de desagrado, tras algunos pasos ambas se encontraban a un lado del lujoso y cómodo asiento del anciano Hiwatari, que les lanzo una mirada significativa. De inmediato la Princesa miró a Leela de una forma seria insinuándole que debía comportarse a lo que la ojiverde asintió con rapidez.

\- Buenas tardes – Saludó la japonesa para presentar a Marie-Angelique. - Vengo en compañía de la Princesa de Mónaco - Atinó a decir de la forma más respetuosa que pudo, sin embargo al ver la cara del señor se tuvo que aguantar una pequeña risa ya que le parecía algo graciosa su seriedad debajo de todas aquellas arrugas y le hacía aún más gracia que Kai pudiera verse así en algunos años más.

El señor Voltaire admiró por un instante a la chica que había hablado primero. Le parecía haberla visto alguna vez en el campeonato mundial en Rusia hacia 4 años, le restó importancia y saludó a la princesa.

-Su alteza. - Dijo poniendo la mano izquierda sobre su corazón desde su asiento. - Es un placer conocerla y tener el honor de compartir el palco con usted. – Halagó con clase.

-Señor Hiwatari, - Respondió ella melodiosa haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. – Que gusto, finalmente nos conocemos en persona. – Recalcó.

Ambos se miraron con sarcasmo, como si se detestaran pero fingieran caerse bien.

-Su equipo ahora es uno de los más populares, le dije que era una buena idea que me dejara vestirlos para Italia, aunque creo que sus nuevos patrocinadores no saben cómo explotar al máximo sus atributos.- Observó burlona.

-Es que es imposible tener el gusto tan exquisito y fino de una princesa como usted, es una lástima que ya esté comprometida.- Respondió sarcástico.

-Sí, qué pena...- Fingió ella dando a entender todo lo contrario. -Pero que se le va a hacer - concluyó la princesa agradecida de tener a su adorado Oliver evitando ser si quiera candidata para un Hiwatari, así que continuó con los negocios dejando atrás las cortesías.-Estoy totalmente segura de que llegaran a la final, así que volviendo a asuntos monetarios, ¿cuánto me va a costar esta vez que me deje hacerles su ropa para esa batalla?-

-No nos adelantemos, - Interrumpió Voltaire. - Verá, usted no es la única que quiere tener ese honor, lo pondremos así, si su querida amiga le gana a Robert, podrá hacerles los atuendos, sino, yo me encargaré de que la señorita Silke aparezca en una atractiva mini falda con un gran escote arriba, ¿qué le parece?- Dijo encantado de vengarse de la alemana a causa del tratado mercantil que no era favorable para ellos.

La princesa solo esbozó una mecánica sonrisa asesina, pues sólo pasaba por su mente que el anciano era un "viejo rabo verde" al que no le importaba explotar a su amiga como una atracción para el público masculino.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, y dado que sé que Silke ganará, comenzaré a solicitar las telas para los nuevos trajes. – Sentenció lanzándose aire con su abanico.

Leela escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación pero no creía que era propio interrumpirla sin embargo se sorprendió al saber que los atuendos que los Blitzkrieg Boys usaron en Italia fueron diseñados por la chica que estaba a su lado, ya que los vio por televisión y había resultado maravillada con el traje de Silke. – "En verdad es talentosa." - Pensaba la ojiverde viendo detenidamente a la princesa, sin embargo lo último que dijo Voltaire hizo que lo mire con mucha sorpresa. Cuando la conversación de la rubia con el anciano finalizó, Leela la siguió pasando detrás de la silla del anciano hasta tomar sus asientos ligeramente alejadas de él. Cuando la dama de compañía divisó que estaban a buena distancia del señor se atrevió a hablarle al oído a la rubia.

\- Princesa Marie-Angelique, ¿Todo lo que dijo ese abuelo es cierto? si es así entonces es un pervertido, le pondré en su lugar... - Leela se recogió las mangas de su blusa cuando vio que el hombre que las dejó entrar se encontraba charlando a lo lejos con el irritante joven, dejando a Voltaire solo momentáneamente; decidida a enseñarle algo de educación al viejo con respecto a la dulce hermana de Robert ya se había puesto de pie, sin embargo la Princesa la detuvo de la muñeca y le guiñó un ojo.

-Despreocúpate, Silke y su bestia bit jamás perderán. – Tranquilizó con esas sencillas palabras; había tal seguridad en ellas que era como si la princesa tuviera la habilidad de leer el futuro.

-Y si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, ¿cómo lo sabe? – Comentó Leela mostrando inquietud, y no era para menos, Robert era uno de los mejores beyluchadores del mundo y el número uno en Europa.

\- Gekiryu es la bestia bit más fuerte de todas. – Aseguró la rubia a su acompañante.

Leela se sorprendió. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente pero aguardaría para presenciarlo, así que bajó la mirada y tomó asiento al lado de la realeza mirando despectiva a Voltaire a lo lejos, aun así sentía algo de melancolía, pues también quería que Robert ganara.

En medio de la intersección del Gran Canal, ya se encontraba el estadio de Beyblade listo, y de pronto, Jazzman apareció tras una explosión de humo y chispas que atrajo la atención de todos al instante.

-¡Bonjour! ¡Amado público del Beyblade! – Exclamó con gran entusiasmo Jazzman quien vestía una atractiva ropa victoriana con un divertido peluquín blanco arreglado en un moño alto como solían estar de moda en el siglo XVIII.

Todos los aficionados comenzaron a gritar cuando la transmisión mundial dio inicio.

-¡Mon amies! ¡Por favor! ¡Les pediré que contengan el aliento! – Jazzman apaciguó los gritos del público estirando ambas manos moviendo delicadamente las palmas hacia abajo pidiendo silencio. - ¡En este día, no solo presenciaremos la cuarta batalla de Beyblade del torneo, también descubriremos quienes serán los dos equipos más feroces de la contienda y llegarán a la Gran Final de este año la próxima semana en Alemania! ¡Y vaya que aún están indecisos esos puestos! –

En las tribunas, se alzaron banderines de todos los equipos, ya que había algunos que difícilmente podrían aspirar a esa final incluso ganando sus dos combates ese día, aunque había otros que todavía podían calificar, por lo que la emoción en los aficionados se mantenía ardiente.

* * *

-Buena tarde amado público, soy Brad Best con AJ Topper, transmitiendo desde el palco Este sobre el hermoso Gran Canal aquí en el Palacio de Versalles. ¿Qué opinas de las palabras de Jazzman, AJ?-

-¡Buenas tardes amigos! Bueno Brad, creo que el Jazzman tiene toda la razón del mundo, este ha sido un torneo verdaderamente parejo, ya que tenemos dos grupos más que el año anterior, y con equipos novatos que han demostrado ser todo menos aficionados, aún es difícil apostar por dos de ellos para la final, ¿no crees? –

-Así es AJ, según la tabla de puntuación, Los PPB All Starz, Dingo Crash y Half Moon, tendrán muy complicado su pase a la final, ya que deberán ganar sus dos batallas de hoy y suponer que los equipos más fuertes pierdan las suyas para poder rebasarlos en puntuación. -

-Depender de la mala suerte de otro equipo para que avance el tuyo no es recomendable Brad, por otro lado, White Tiger X y Latin Blast están en la cuerda floja, si ganan sus dos batallas es muy posible que avancen, pero todo puede suceder.-

-Y Finalmente, los que ahora mismo gozan de las mejores circunstancias son los Majestics, con una sola derrota en todo el campeonato, cortesía de los BBA Revolution quienes tienen un empate en su récord con los Blitzkrieg Boys, aún no hay nada seguro pero estos tres grupos de beyluchadores no regalarán ninguna clase de ventaja al resto de los equipos, eso te lo puedo asegurar AJ.-

-Con tantos años en este deporte te creo amigo mío, ¡Oh mira! ¡Los beyluchadores ya se aproximan!- Le señaló AJ a lo que el camarógrafo de inmediato hizo el acercamiento necesario.

* * *

Las transmisiones internacionales dejaron de tomar al público y al bellísimo estadio para dirigir sus lentes a dos hileras de carruajes que desfilaban desde las lejanas escalinatas de Versalles aproximándose con elegancia. Al frente de cada convoy, iban dos hombres en vestimentas típicas de guardias reales, previas a la revolución francesa, cabalgando con banderines de la BBA y Francia en su diestra mientras que con la izquierda sujetaban las riendas de caballos blancos de un lado y negros del otro lado del Gran Canal, siendo acompañados por finos perros dálmatas que corrían alegres a los costados de los equinos. Detrás de ellos, una cuadrilla de distinguidos caballos percherones, perfectamente ensillados, tiraban de un arnés un antiguo carruaje perteneciente a la aristocracia europea; cada vehículo llevaba sobre el techo en la parte trasera la bandera del logo del equipo que transportaban.

El público se emocionó ante la magnífica entrada de los jugadores, quienes pasarían debajo de los palcos principales por un amplio pasillo entre las gradas, ante la afición que desconocía su suerte hasta que los primeros equipos llegaron a la zona de descenso.

En las dos grandes pantallas del estadio, se pudo ver del primer coche debajo del palco Oeste a Tyson salir por la puerta que uno de los lacayos abría con las cortesías de antaño.

El público se emocionó al ver al campeón mundial desfilar tan cerca de ellos, quien no desperdició la oportunidad de chocar la palma con sus seguidores. Un gran porcentaje de la afición coreaba el nombre del tres veces campeón mientras que este alzaba a Dragoon hacia el cielo en señal de triunfo; Hiro y Daichi bajaron entusiasmados, seguidos por Kenny y Hillary, quien se sentía como en un cuento de hadas.

Las pantallas cambiaron para dirigirse al otro lado del estadio, donde Robert descendía de su carruaje de la forma en que un Lord hubiera hecho. El germano pasó saludando con una reverencia a un grupo de señoritas que gritaban emocionadas al tenerlo tan cerca, Oliver y Johnny saludaban con la mano de lejos y Enrique se había tomado la libertad de dejarse abrazar por un grupo de animadoras con grandes escotes sobre sus playeras estampadas con el rostro del italiano, permitiendo que lo besaran en las mejillas y se tomaran fotografías con él.

El protocolo de entrada de los deportistas continuó dando el tiempo suficiente a cada equipo de ser el centro de atención antes de llegar a sus lugares. Tala observó todo detenidamente desde la ventanilla del último carruaje del lado Este, comprendiendo lo que ese instante significaba para los aficionados, la prensa, pero sobre todo los patrocinadores.

-Kai. – Le llamó a su compañero sentado al frente suyo.

El bicolor lucía aburrido, tenía recargada su barbilla contra su muñeca sobre un descansabrazos que le permitía ver desinteresadamente el coliseo de beyblade, aunque tras la llamada de su capitán dirigió su atención hacia este.

-Tú sales primero. – Ordenó, obteniendo un resoplido positivo por parte del japonés. – Y luego ayudas a bajar a Silke, saludan al público y la acompañas hasta las gradas. – Prosiguió.

Kai cerró los ojos violentamente, mientras Silke, situada entre Bryan y Tala intercedió por el bien del grupo.

-Tala no es necesario, yo pued… - Trató de convencerle para evitarse problemas.

-Silencio Silke. - Pidió Tala cortante. – Los europeos quieren ver la batalla entre dos Jürgens, es el momento ideal para ganarte al público mostrando tu carisma. –

-¿Y tú que crees que es esto? El hecho de que nos lleven en estos carruajes no significa que de pronto actuemos como si fuéramos los Majestics. – Se defendió Kai quien desechaba la idea completamente.

-"No lo va a hacer." – Comunicó Ian a Bryan moviendo los labios carentes de sonido.

-"Si lo hará." – Respondió el otro, mientras la mirada asesina del bicolor no desaparecía en torno al pelirrojo.

-El banderín que le firmaste a ese chico en Nápoles, consiguió todos aquellos patrocinadores de la semana, grandes ingresos para tu compañía y para cada uno de nosotros, pudieras dejar de ser un antipático egoísta y pretender ser un caballero por algunos metros.- Recomendó.

-¿Quieres que finja? ¡Yo soy un beyluchador serio, tengo una reputación que mantener! – Se desquitó el Hiwatari.

-No seas ridículo Kai, todos saben que esto es puro espectáculo, pero el dinero es real.- Le recordó a su jugador estrella. – Ian, sigues tú, luego Bryan y Spencer, yo cerraré el grupo. Saluden a los espectadores, y denles oportunidad suficiente de tomarles algunas fotos, si pueden firmar algo, háganlo, eso sería muy bueno. – Aseguró con astucia el pelirrojo.

Kai miró con desprecio a Silke quien le sostenía una mirada igual de detestable por su comportamiento de niño malcriado.

-Mejor te decides de una buena vez, somos los siguientes. – Avisó Spencer mirando por la ventanilla detrás de su hombro.

Kai apretó los dientes. Si todo salía bien, seguro que su abuelo lo notaría.

-Ni se te ocurra tropezar o ahí te dejo. – Amenazó a la castaña.

Silke lo miraba fijamente cansada de sus críticas. No necesitaba que un chico con escasos modales le dijera cómo hacer aquello para lo que le habían preparado toda su vida.

El carruaje se detuvo, y uno de los lacayos que iba sujeto en la parte de atrás del coche se aproximó y les abrió la puerta.

Kai descendió de un ágil salto, siendo recibido por gritos y aplausos, del público, obteniendo un gran acercamiento en ambas pantallas del estadio. Sin embargo no se movió de su sitio y ofreció su mano izquierda a otra que se asomaba lentamente desde el interior del carruaje.

Silke le tomó con firmeza de la mano y bajó elegantemente por los tres escalones del carruaje con total seguridad.

El público empezó a gritar tanto el nombre de Kai como el de Silke, así que comenzaron a avanzar hacia el costado más próximo para saludar a la audiencia. La castaña se deslizaba sin mayor esfuerzo como pez en el agua, siguiendo cada diminuto movimiento de Kai haciéndole notar a este lo fácil que era caminar a su lado. Algunos varones que la idolatraban y lo demostraban con ampliaciones de su fotografía en traje de baño, también llevaban rosas, las cuales le arrojaron desde la parte más alta de las gradas, a quienes Silke dirigió una gran sonrisa para luego obsequiarles una profunda reverencia, y agradeció tomando una de las rosas rojas más cercanas a sus pies.

Desde el palco superior Oeste, el anciano Hiwatari sonreía ampliamente, le hizo señas a Kirill quien miraba atónito la conquistadora actitud de Kai y Silke con el público.

-Eso es excelente. – Se le escapó decir a un sonriente Cheslav en voz alta.

Del otro lado del palco, Leela y Marie-Angelique también lucían deslumbradas por semejante actuación.

-Oh vaya… no sabía que Kaisito podía tener etiqueta… - Dijo boquiabierta ante la elegancia del miembro más serio de los Blade Breakers que sostenía en alto la palma de Silke.

-¡Luce como una reina! ¡Cómo diablos no le hice un enorme vestido con miles de pliegues! – De inmediato la princesa sacó su móvil y comenzó a llamar a uno de sus empleados. – ¡Jacque-Lui! ¡Quiero que vayas a las mejores tiendas de moda de París, y consigas mucha tela azul pálido para un vestido invernal! ¡No me importa si tienes que dejar la sesión en Milán para venir a París! ¡Muévete pero ya! – Ordenó exaltada, como si temiera que la tela se extinguiera.

De vuelta abajo, Ian se sorprendió al ver a tantas voces y gestos llamando su atención hasta la tribuna, donde su foto se veía en carteles y camisas, a quienes se aproximó a estrechar algunas manos, observando con alegría una gran figura de papel maché de su bestia bit Wyborg.

Bryan notó algunas chicas que traían ropa con su nombre y el logo del equipo, quienes le gritaban y enviaban besos, mostrándole una pancarta con una fotografía suya y le enseñaban un marcador para que se las firmara, algo que hizo con singular alegría, y no porque Tala se los hubiera ordenado; del otro lado, Spencer aceptó tomarse una foto con una pequeña niña que era cargada por su padre en hombros y otros aprovechados aficionados que no dejaban de tomar video del extraordinario acontecimiento.

Finalmente Tala se acercó hasta un grupo enorme que había desplazado a algunos fans de otros equipos para estar más cerca de los Blitzkrieg Boys. Así, que con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le notaba, se aproximó a la porra para saludar cuantas manos pudiera, complaciendo a chicos y chicas que querían más que otra cosa estrechar su mano. Una rubia con mechones azulados tuvo la suerte de que Tala pasara justo frente a ella para tener la oportunidad de ofrecerle un peluche en forma de lobo con un collar del que colgaba en emblema de los Blitzkrieg Boys. El líder se vio impactado por el acontecimiento, intercambió miradas con la emocionada chica, así que se tomó una foto con ella, quien le entregó el peluche con total felicidad. Tala miró al simpático muñeco y siguió su recorrido con él en la diestra.

En los palcos de los beyluchadores, Ray miraba asombrado la cantidad de fans que se habían ganado últimamente los rusos.

-Oh miren eso, parece que hay nuevos favoritos. – Observó Kevin la turba que despedía a los Blitzkrieg Boys como si fueran ya los campeones del mundo.

-Y yo que pensaba que no sabían cómo sonreír. – Dijo Mariah reconociendo que lucían menos peligrosos que de costumbre.

-Lo hacen bastante bien. – Admitió Ray. Sabía lo mucho que a Kai le costaba actuar así para el público, ya que no era algo que le interesara, pero estaba convencido que lo hacía por el bien de su equipo.

A unos metros de distancia del palco ruso, Robert observaba desde su asiento la excelente treta que sus principales rivales habían planeado, aprovechándose de la distinción de su propia hermana.

-Nunca creí verla desfilar así con el enemigo. – Se quejó Johnny cruzado de brazos.

-Parece que Kai se ha tragado su orgullo para que el público se crea todo. – Supuso Oliver.

Finalmente la pasarela terminó, y cumpliendo lo prometido, Kai se sentó justo después de que Silke se encontrara en su lugar. Por fin había terminado el suplicio, aunque no había sido tan complicado trabajar con ella como imaginaba. Tala se sentó a su lado, con Ian, Bryan y Spencer detrás de ellos.

Silke aún mantenía la rosa entre sus manos y no pudo evitar ver el obsequio de Tala, sonriendo ante lo inimaginable.

Jazzman atrajo la atención del público nuevamente tras aparecer en las dos pantallas gigantes la rueda de la muerte con los escudos de los equipos, para que las batallas faltantes acontecieran oficialmente. El público resguardó su emoción cuando dos nombres al azar fueron seleccionados mientras la luz giraba en torno a la tabla. Por fin se detuvo acompañada de una explosión de vitoreo en todo el estadio y Silke supo que estaba preparada para ese día.

Dos grupos de beyluchadores se pusieron de pie avanzando hacia unas gradas centrales que se mantenían por debajo del nivel de la orilla, sobre las aguas del Gran Canal. Dos pares de ojos con la astucia de un águila y la fuerza de un león se desafiaron desde sus puestos.

-Enrique. – Llamó Robert a su compañero italiano.

El rubio se aproximó hasta el inicio del corredor flotante que conducía a la estructura afianzada al lecho acuático. Enrique se veía interesado en la batalla que estaba por afrontar, y el poder de Amphilyon era de temer, sus colmillos eran peligrosos y su tamaño imponente. Hasta que se había topado con un oponente con el cual no tendría que contenerse.

-Acábalo en cuanto puedas, no necesitamos que los rusos den lástima con un combate largo. ¿Escuchaste bien? – La voz de Robert era igual a la de un general, no pensaba arriesgar un solo momento ante un rival que pudiera reponerse e invertir las posibilidades.

-Suena a que Silke aprenderá una dura lección… -El italiano cerró los ojos. Suspiró dejando salir un tinte de melancolía, para luego abrir su mirada audaz. - Sufrirá por habernos traicionado. – Apuntó antes de avanzar hacia el bey estadio.

Johnny y Oliver se mantuvieron en la banca. No había nada más que decir. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que los Blitzkrieg Boys serían castigados en todas las formas posibles.

Silke estaba muy seria ante el siguiente encuentro, y al ver a Enrique aproximarse, sólo sintió como Tala pasó a su lado.

-Capitán. –Susurró.

El pelirrojo se volvió extrañado. A pesar de su rango nunca nadie le había llamado así, pero parecía que la chica tenía unas palabras para él.

-Cuídate de sus fauces. – Aconsejó la castaña.

Tala relajó el ceño, su compañera se preocupaba por ellos en la misma forma en que cuatro de los cinco Blitzkrieg Boys lo hacían por ella.

-Asegúrate de prestar atención a Robert. – Tala le obsequió una sonrisa confiada y caminó al ruedo. Rompería la moral de los Majestics antes del segundo combate.

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo hasta aquí, quisiera dar las gracias a mi amiga MaryMishe00 por dejarme invitar a su OC Leela, quien tiene su propio fic, el cual va avanzando muchísimo, el nombre es: "El secreto de la Sirena", espero que se den una vuelta para divertirse como nunca con Leela y los Blade Breakers :)

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	25. Chapter 25

_¡Hola! Buenas noches, ¿cómo les va? Pues todo bien por acá, ya listo el capítulo 25 O_O les confesaré que cuando inicié el fic no pensé llegar tan lejos jeje pero aqui estamos ya dos años después de que lo inicié. Ya revisé como van los capítulos y aparentemente andaré concluyendo el fic por ahí del capítulo 30, más o menos, pero prometido que serán capítulos largos, por que he ido retrasando sin querer el nudo de la trama, pero ya casi estamos ahí, puesto que los Blitzkrieg Boys se deben enfrentar primero a los Majestics! Pero ya estamos sobre la marcha._

 _Quiero agradecer cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado n_n no saben como me motivan y como les agradezco de corazón que se den su tiempo para leerme, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y más aún al saber que haya fans que les agrade lo que escribo ^^_

 **MaryMishe00**

Hola amiguita!

Gracias por darte tu vuelta acá, me encanta leer tus mamá reviews, siempre me llegan todas las emociones que me dejas tras cada capítulo.

Ya sé que empezaron todos bulleando a Silke, pobre, pero hasta ella se puede poner nerviosa ante una situación complicada como esta, sin embargo creo que la idea de Tala de ofrecerle vodka funcionó a la perfección no crees?

El desfile, vaya, pues me inspiré muchísimo con la película de "Marie Antoinette" y su soundtrack cabe decir, siempre busco algo de música que vaya con lo que escribo para que me sea más fácil imaginarme dentro de la escena yei!

Y Leela, me gustó bastante como quedaron sus escenas, nos dejan ver una parte de Robert que raramente se le ve, en especial con la traviesa princesa que goza de hacerles bromas y amenazas a medio mundo; además ayudó a Silke a tranquilizarla lo que fue muy bueno para la germana, en verdad gracias por prestármela :)

Espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en especial con las ideas para la batalla de Silke y Robert! Espero pronto el nuevo capítulo de tu fanfic!

 **Guest**

Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta loca aventura de beyblade! Espero que te siga gustando el avance del fic! Te envío un gran saludo!

 **Vi**

Hola! Gracias por tu review! Te prometo que concluiré este fic, de eso no hay duda, porque ya tengo toda la trama resuelta :D Y me motiva mucho saber que he escrito un Kai convincente, porque con todo y sus virtudes y defectos (traiciones jaja) así lo amamos a nuestro chico serio ^^ Y Tala! Bueno, el cambió mucho de la primera temporada a la tercera, creo que es el líder que moriría por proteger a los suyos y viceversa, es un personaje que me ha ayudado a mediar bastante las situaciones complicadas entre Kai y Silke, incluso con el mismo Voltaire, Tala es más prudente. Seguiré entonces con la descripción para que te puedas sumergir más aún en los escenarios, algo que disfruto bastante de escribir, saludos!

 **Sarah Kilensky**

Hola amiga! Gracias por pasarte a leer!

Tienes razón, ojalá el mundo exterior no interfiriera tanto con el fantástico mundo del fanfiction, pero así es la vida, hay que hallarle sus momentos para escribir ^^

Ay amiga, pues mucha suerte con tu fic! Ojalá lo publiques pronto, yo te entiendo perfectamente pero si se puede, ya verás que pronto fluye tu historia; ojalá la dejes por acá para darme una vuelta, de hecho yo empecé a escribir este fic porque leía el fic de una chica que publicaba muy de vez en cuando y cuando dejó de publicar tuve que empezar mi propio fic para compensar el vacío que me dejó TT_TT XD

Mucha suerte con tu historia! Te mando abrazos y a la musa para tu historia!

 **Kazukime**

Hola! Bienvenida! Es todo un honor que te hayas desvelado por mi fic jeje me halaga mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias en verdad!

Bueno que puedo decir, amo a los europeos y es una lástima que salgan tan poco en la serie, así mismo de los rusos no se ha podido ver mucho, por eso decidí que era el momento de hacerlo brillar! Creo que son algo así como "hermanos" ya que sobrevivieron una infancia muy dura, y solo pudieron confiar entre ellos mismos, y se estiman tal y como son, serios y rudos pero con gran camaradería entre ellos. Soy su fan!

La princesa! Vaya! Me atrevo a decir que como personaje es muy versátil, prácticamente puede apoyar en cualquier tipo de escena, ya la veremos más adelante que otros talentos tiene ^^ pero molestar a Johnny y Enrique seguro es uno de los principales.

Gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno, aquí te dejo el capítulo 25! Disfrútalo! Te mando muchos saludos!

 **AngelKhazanovXIII**

Que tal amiga!? No te preocupes, yo también he andado de aquí para allá intentando encontrarle tiempo al fic, pero gracias a tu incondicional apoyo a todas horas (literal) he podido sacar la batalla de Tala que tanto trabajo me costó.

Me encantó que dijeras que Kirill es un "cachorro desobediente", me lo imagino así tan cual con orejitas y todo! es tremendo ese Kirill y como le gusta fastidiar a la pobre Silke y a sus ex-compañeros de la abadía. Creo que en definitiva se requiere ese One-shot del que hemos platicado :D

Y nuestra amada princesa XD creo que al principio era odiosa y ahora es más simpática o es mi percepción? Ya verás que aún le quedan muchas travesuras por hacer en su arsenal.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la ceremonia de apertura como a mí, y Tala como siempre la voz de la razón, porque Kai y Silke se resisten a trabajar juntos, pero por eso están Voltaire y Marie-Angelique para sacarles provecho!

Muchas gracias amiga, pues aquí están las batallas que han traído a Silke tan nerviosa. Espero que las disfrutes! Besos!

 ** _Bueno! Pues solo me queda decir Buena y excelente lectura! =^w^=_**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV**

-¡Esto sí que es emocionante madames et monsieurs! ¡Los primeros beyluchadores de este día son el carismático Enrique y el feroz Tala! ¡Jamás pensé ver a este dúo competir en el mismo plato! ¡Espero de todo corazón que el primer estadio pueda resistir la fuerza de estos devastadores adversarios! – Exclamó Jazzman a todo pulmón ya que a pesar del micrófono y los amplificadores, sus comentarios se lograban opacados por el público.

El ruido de los presentes inundaba el estadio abierto, donde sobre salían los gritos de chicas que clamaban por el italiano, el cual saludó guiñando un ojo hacia un camarógrafo cercano, ocasionando que los gritos femeninos se excitaran más aún.

-¡Oye ruso! – Se dirigió Enrique a su rival al tenerlo en frente. – ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Así es como se aclama a un gran y honorable beyluchador! ¡No de la clase que roban jugadores a otros equipos! – Calificó soberbio a su homónimo.

Tala no tuvo reacción alguna al comentario del rubio. Comprendía lo molestos que estaban y planeaba usar todo ese rencor a su favor.

\- Y no será porque los equipos de los que provienen son algo… ¿decepcionantes? – Argumentó el lobo curioso por el efecto que causaría su sencilla respuesta.

Enrique frunció el ceño y sonrió sutilmente, no arreglarían nada con palabras, sino con la batalla.

Un movimiento entre ambos que producía grandes burbujas desde el agua fue incapaz de desviar las pupilas de los jugadores. Lentamente una estructura esférica dejó que el agua escurriera por sus curvas y posteriormente se abrió hacia los lados revelando una maqueta a gran escala de una fortaleza de ladrillo al centro de una circunferencia con escasa altura.

* * *

-Volvemos a la trasmisión a punto de comenzar el primer combate, soy Brad Best. –

-Y Yo AJ Topper, en la hermosa París, ciudad del amor, creadora de la guillotina y el croissant. -

\- Y hablando de creaciones, tenemos la maqueta del demolido Fuerte de la Bastilla, una construcción que sirvió como cárcel desde 1417 hasta el inicio de la Revolución Francesa. – Explicó Brad.

-¿Crees que la Bastilla resista una segunda toma por parte de estos beyluchadores Bradd? – Preguntó Curioso AJ.

-No pondría mis manos al fuego AJ, no es un secreto que hay mucha tensión en estos dos equipos, puedes ver desde aquí como los beyluchadores ya intercambiaron saludos. Y a juzgar por la confianza que se ve en ambos, yo diría que no habrá ningún estadio que logre terminar en una sola pieza cuando ambos comiencen a chocar espadas, especialmente porque es fácil salir de este estadio si no se es prudente. –

-Bueno Bradd, Enrique se ha lucido bastante en sus combates a lo largo del torneo, su manejo de Amphilyon es impecable, tal vez no es muy veloz pero la destreza para engañar a sus rivales con las ilusiones que crea su bestia Bit hacen que su estrategia sea imposible de superar, y si a eso le agregas cientos de dientes repartidos en dos cabezas, oh oh, estás en serios problemas. –

-Concuerdo contigo AJ, pero en este caso tenemos a Tala con la mente sagaz de un depredador en medio de un clima con condiciones adversas, sin embargo siempre consigue sobrevivir, y con la ayuda de Wolborg, creo que Amphilyon podría llegar a necesitar una placa térmica para reptiles pues el invierno se acerca*. –

* * *

Tala y Enrique sacaron sus lanzadores y colocaron sus beyblades en ellos. El público guardó silencio de forma unánime, como si temieran arruinar la concentración de los bey luchadores quienes ya habían encontrado el mejor punto para comenzar a jugar dentro de la fortaleza.

Silke se mantuvo expectante, conocía a Enrique, sus mañas para determinar la fuerza y estrategia del oponente sin mencionar el peligro que Amphilyon representaba para cualquier bestia bit si acaso llegaba a atraparla con sus mandíbulas de dientes filosos como dagas. Esperaba que cualquiera que fuese su táctica para enfrentar a Tala, el pelirrojo la anticipara con ingenio y le derrotase antes de ser demasiado tarde.

En otra zona de la banca, Bryan recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas y esbozaba una gran sonrisa, como si supiera que la batalla sería muy interesante y valía la pena no perder ni un solo detalle. Los rostros de Ian y Spencer lucían similares, inclusive en Kai quien se dignó a ver la batalla desde el inicio, a diferencia del resto de los encuentros que usualmente ignoraba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Bey luchadores! ¡Prepárense para lanzar! A la marca de 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde un islote a una breve pero segura distancia del bey estadio.

Inmediatamente los dos rápidos objetos circundaron la estructura con fieles detalles tales como puertas, ventanas y barrotes, los movimientos de Amphilyon y Wolborg solo ameritaban su intento por entrar al edificio y atacar desde ahí.

Enrique vigilaba petulante las pupilas asechadoras de Tala, ambos lucían una concentración inquebrantable, pero por esta vez, el italiano tomaría la delantera con un rival que sabía podría resistir el ataque.

Una cortina de polvo se formó en breves instantes acompañada del crujir de los ladrillos, cuando el beyblade de Enrique atravesó sin previo aviso horizontalmente La Bastilla para sorprender a Tala al estar alineado con él.

Muchos gritos ahogados se escucharon en algunas tribunas, seguidas por el sisear de cientos de lenguas que se comunicaban confundidas en las tribunas ya que no se dispersaban rápidamente las partículas de los escombros que eran alzadas por el viento.

Silke no lograba ver nada pero la posición de Tala le transmitía seguridad, cuando de pronto el pelirrojo le dirigió unas palabras a su oponente.

-¿Ya podemos empezar la batalla de verdad? – Alzó un poco la vista sobre la nube grisácea que se desvanecía.

-Disculpa mis modales, pero me cansé de esperar. –Sonrió Enrique.

En ese momento, los presentes pudieron distinguir con ayuda de las cámaras que retransmitían en las pantallas gigantes a Wolborg girando detrás de una pequeña barrera de hielo donde algunos ladrillos se habían quedado atrapados en diversas estalagmitas de hielo que subían en diagonal desde el suelo del bey estadio a escasos centímetros del blade plateado, y en el extremo más alejado, Amphilyon giraba en perfecto equilibrio sobre una de las puntas traslúcidas de agua congelada.

-Era de esperarse. – Comentó Tala nada sorprendido.

-Y no has visto nada. – Respondió Enrique.

Wolborg impactó su propia creación con tal fuerza que el hielo se hizo añicos, a lo que Enrique corespondió saltando hacia una de las torres de La Bastilla aguardando al oponente que no se hizo esperar y fue directo a él quedando ambos sobre la pequeña circunferencia del puesto de vigilancia. Los blades chocaban uno contra otro, a simple vista parecía que de hecho estaban siendo atraídos al centro, cuando en realidad ambos empujaban a su oponente para obligarlo a abandonar aquel techo.

Los dos se encontraban muy parejos, pero no se veían afectados por la lucha, hasta que la estructura no resistió más el desgaste de la presión que los bladers ejercían y se vino abajo, obligando a los oponentes a separarse y caer en torres separadas.

-¡Esto es aburrido! – Se quejó Enrique. Tala era muy diferente a la mayoría de los rivales que solía enfrentar, no se estaba esforzando y dificultaba la evaluación de su ataque y defensa, por lo que tendría que calcular con Amphilyon imponiéndose a Wolborg. – Creo que no podremos avanzar si no nos ponemos serios, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó divertido.

-Es aceptable. – Respondió Tala, también comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Amphilyon! –

\- ¡Wolborg! –

Un deslumbrante flash ensombreció momentáneamente el estadio al aire libre, y un feroz lobo alado apareció al mismo tiempo que un salvaje wyverno de dos cabezas. El can soltaba un gruñido preventivo a su oponente quien respondió con un agudo alarido proveniente del reptil mitológico.

-Ahora si va en serio. – Declaró satisfecho Johnny.

Amphilyon batió sus largas alas y se lanzó contra Wolborg quien aguardó hasta el último momento para esquivarlo saltando ágilmente. Mientras se alejaba, el lobo lanzó hielo con su boca logrando impactar en la cabeza principal de Amphilyon, deteniéndolo parcialmente, sin embargo la segunda cabeza lo embistió en el aire, consiguiendo a penas golpearlo, desviando un poco su caída.

-Nada mal. – Observó el anciano Hiwatari desde su asiento.

Leela escuchó atenta. Quería que los Majestics ganaran, pero en ese momento, simplemente no sabía a cuál de los dos apoyar, el pelirrojo saltaba con gracia y evadía con precisión cada ataque del gigantesco dragón de dos cabezas, pero Enrique no estaba afectado por ello, parecía que solo iba ajustando su puntería prediciendo los movimientos del ruso.

-¡Enrique! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acábalo de una buena vez! – Exclamó la princesa levantándose de su lugar poniendo ambas palmas sobre sus mejillas para que su grito llegara hasta el europeo. Algo que no fue imposible pues todo el estadio escuchó perfectamente a su majestad.

Voltaire y Leela se le quedaron mirando a la rubia quien relucía una mueca malhumorada.

-Qué mujer tan escandalosa… - Se dijo Enrique a sí mismo en medio de la batalla.

-Oye Silke, ¿Se puede saber de qué lado está tu amiga? – Preguntó Bryan confundido en la banca.

Silke se limitó a subir los hombros sonriente. – Quien sabe. – Admitió sin más. Llevaba muchos años presenciando las batallas de los Majestics, entendía la desesperación de la princesa, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el enorme Amphilyon a penas y había conseguido rosar a Wolborg.

Desde la grada de los Majestics, Oliver se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sabía que Enrique era muy peligroso pero que a veces pecaba de confianzudo, como la ocasión en la que fue derrotado por Tyson, esperaba que se preparase para capturar a Wolborg y terminar el encuentro.

De pronto Enrique decidió que dificultaría las cosas para Tala, así que Amphilyon se lanzó con mayor velocidad y fuerza, aún sin poder alcanzar a Wolborg pero deteriorando rápidamente el plato, haciendo volar escombros por aquí y por allá de la detallada réplica que fungía como escenario.

Tala no se dejaba engañar, sabía que Enrique era mucho mejor de lo que parecía, solo intentaba probarlo, pero el capitán tenía mucha experiencia para enfrentar al cualquier tipo de rival por lo que indicó a Wolborg lanzar una bruma helada para dificultarle al wyverno la visión.

-¡Wolborg! ¡Vamos a refrescar un poco a ese lagarto! – Ordenó Tala recuperando terreno con aquella estrategia.

-¡Prepárate Amphilyon! – Anticipó el rubio, consiguiendo que ambas cabezas de su bestia bit permanecieran atentas al can.

El lobo lanzó por el hocico un espeso velo helado que destellaba a causa de sus cristales con respecto al sol.

Los jardines retomaron el aspecto matinal con una ligera neblina sobre la superficie acuática, Amphilyon batió sus alas intentado dispersar la creación de Wolborg, pero la humedad de los jardines era muy alta como para conseguirlo, cuando el blade de Tala embistió por debajo de toda aquella bruma al de Enrique, Amphilyon lo representó destruyendo parte de La Bastilla perdiendo el equilibrio sobre ella.

El monstruo de dos cabezas demostró su descontento chillando enfurecido, pero era una excelente oportunidad, así que Wolborg comenzó a atacarlo sin descanso, saltando entre los escombros lanzando hielo al cuerpo de la bestia.

Silke no parpadeaba, Tala estaba dominando a Enrique sin problemas, aunque algo dentro de ella no la dejaba tranquila; sabía de lo que Enrique era capaz. ¿Acaso se arriesgaría a estar acorralado para probar a Tala? Deseaba advertirle que no se confiara, pero era extraño animar a sus serios compañeros, así que confiaría en sus habilidades antes de expresar una preocupación innecesaria.

Robert se mantenía estoico, de brazos cruzados, aunque su índice derecho subía y bajaba sobre su brazo, él también parecía sentir que Enrique estaba aplazando las cosas demasiado, pero conocía las jugadas de su compañero y estaba seguro que asestaría en el momento preciso.

Wolborg castigaba a Amphilyon congelando diversas zonas de su cuerpo. A pesar de tener dos cabezas, aquella espesa niebla dificultaba que lo atraparan, sin embargo el lobo tenía que moverse más rápido tras cada embestida, puesto que las dos cabezas ya anticipaban sus pasos.

Los espectadores comenzaban a ver la respiración agitada en Enrique y Tala, se estaba prolongando demasiado aquella batalla. De pronto Wolborg congeló la cabeza de la cola de Amphilyon, cegándola momentáneamente, consiguiendo que la bestia bit sacudiera todo su cuerpo en desesperación.

Tala sonrió y preparó su mejor ataque.

-¡Novae Rog! – Exclamó iniciando el ataque que congelaría el blade de Enrique.

En medio de sus violentos movimientos, Amphilyon no conseguía ver el inminente ataque del lobo que saltaba desde lo alto hacia él, por lo que no podría protegerse. Sin embargo, Enrique sonrió para sí.

-Te tengo… - Declaró.

El blade de Tala embistió con toda su congelante fuerza el blade de Enrique que se desvaneció al apenas tocarlo. Amphilyon desapareció de su sitio y la cabeza principal emergió desde la niebla justo debajo del lobo, capturándolo por un costado, robándole un lamento al canino.

-¡No! – Exclamó Silke con nerviosismo, y a pesar de su seriedad, los Blitzkrieg Boys también se asombraron ante esa jugada, ya que Tala había sido capturado.

El pelirrojo sintió unas fuertes punzadas en su espalda y pecho, dificultaban su respiración y paralizaban ligeramente sus movimientos del lado izquierdo.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído. – Sonrió Enrique triunfador. –Hice una copia del blade de Amphilyon y la escondí entre la neblina, ahora deberías darte por vencido, ya que los dientes de Amphilyon causan muchísimo dolor, tanto que pronto no podrás pensar con claridad, pero estoy dispuesto a darte la opción de rendirte honorablemente. – Accedió.

La niebla empezó a desvanecerse, y el blade de Tala se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras Enrique lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Amphilyon podría tener su cabeza secundaria aún congelada, pero la principal tenía bien sujeto a Wolborg que no podía defenderse de ninguna forma. El público comenzaba a creer que era todo para los rusos, pero Tala alzó la vista a su oponente levantando una ceja.

-En realidad… yo soy quien no puede creer que tú hayas caído. – Respondió satisfecho.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se extrañó Enrique ante sus palabras.

Las alas de hielo de Wolborg comenzaron a brillar y el frío se hizo presente nuevamente en el estadio, pero no para invocar más bruma, sino para congelar la cabeza del wyverno que tenía contacto directo con su blanco pelaje.

De inmediato el blade plateado de Tala embistió al del italiano alejándolo del centro del estadio intentando sacarlo.

Silke se sorprendió ante el sacrificio que hizo Tala para tener a Enrique a su merced, y podía comprobar lo efectiva que fue aquella arriesgada maniobra, se notaba el descontento en Robert y los Majestics del lado contrario.

Enrique enseñó los dientes, aquello ciertamente no lo esperaba, pero tenía las mandíbulas de Amphilyon alrededor del lobo, y eso era algo que no desperdiciaría, por lo que en las últimas instancias del juego, la resistencia de los jugadores sería todo.

Amphilyon era tan voluminoso que tardaría para congelarse en su totalidad, pero ¿podría obligar al lobo a desistir antes de que se congelara la mayoría de su cuerpo? Kai se preguntaba esto, puesto que ambos jugadores eran el depredador y la presa al mismo tiempo.

Sus blades habían cesado el ataque, ahora solo se tambaleaban en el plato en polos opuestos, era imposible saber quién caería primero.

-¡Tú puedes Tala! – Animó Silke desde su asiento sin importarle nada más que apoyar a su capitán.

Kai la miró con desprecio, estaba a punto de decirle que no se entrometiera cuando en las gradas detrás de ellos el nombre de Tala empezó a ser coreado por el grupo de fanáticos que antes los habían saludado.

El pelirrojo se olvidó momentáneamente de la presión que afectaba su pecho tras escuchar su nombre, todas aquellas voces que le motivaban a no rendirse, a soportar solo un poco más.

-Lo… corean… - Mencionó Ian extrañado mirando por encima de su hombro.

Spencer no se contuvo así que animó a su capitán. – ¡Ya escuchaste Tala! ¡Derrótalo! –

-¡Congélalo Tala! – Agregó Bryan alzando el puño izquierdo.

-¡Enrique! – Vociferó Johnny. – ¡No te rindas! ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste quién es él!? ¡Es una de las sabandijas que dividió a nuestra familia! – Le gritó con fuerza el escocés.

-¡Puedes hacerlo! – Apoyó Oliver. – ¡Vamos Enrique! – Continuó animándolo.

-¡Hazlo por los Majestics Enrique! – Le gritó Robert también.

Detrás de ellos, aficionados empezaron a clamar el nombre del italiano. Ahora no era una batalla entre dos jugadores, más bien entre dos bandos.

Los bey luchadores escuchaban todos los gritos y apoyos, pero la realidad era que el rubio empezaba a sentir entumido su cuerpo, hormigueo en las piernas y sus dientes tiritar del frío que le transmitía su bestia bit. Del otro lado, Tala soportaba bastante bien el dolor que sentía en el torso, pero su respiración se veía comprometida, sus pulmones no podían expandirse adecuadamente y empezaba a sentir la vista distorsionada hacia su oponente.

Los dos lucían muy cansados, pero eran incapaces de rendirse. Incluso el servicio médico ya se hallaba preparado a los costados de las gradas por si acaso.

-¡Oye! – Le gritó Enrique a Tala, con frío pero con una última y descarada sonrisa. – Podría quedarme así hasta la noche, pero el resto de los beyluchadores se molestarán. – Insinuó el italiano.

Tala le sonrió, pensaba lo mismo, ya era hora de darle fin al encuentro. – Entonces, esta será tu salida. – Respondió aceptando el desafío.

-Ya lo veremos… ¡Amphilyon! – Gritó propulsando su blade.

Tala embistió de igual forma el blade desgastado de Enrique. Un sonido seco resonó y ambas bestias bit se desvanecieron, dejando solo un par de beyblades inmóviles en el plato repleto de escombros.

-¡Pero que batalla tan intensa! ¡La declaro un empate! ¡Por favor aplaudan a estos dos beyluchadores por darnos esta excelente bey batalla! – Exigió DJ de inmediato para otorgarles a los jugadores el merecido descanso después del intenso juego.

Las gradas enloquecieron cuando el marcador en las pantallas reflejó el medio punto a cada equipo, la primera batalla había concluido con el resultado más justo de todos. Ninguno de los jugadores merecía salir perdedor después de su valiente actuación.

Tala y Enrique se aproximaron sin mostrar el dolor de las secuelas inmediatas de la batalla, levantaron sus blades y se despidieron con una última mirada de respeto para volver con sus equipos.

Marie-Angelique desplegó su abanico y dejó salir un suspiro un tanto decepcionado mientras se echaba aire. Parecía que la batalla le había complacido e incomodado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Alteza? Pensé que deseaba que mi equipo ganara. – Cuestionó el anciano Hiwatari con malicia.

-El corazón de una mujer es complicado señor Hiwatari, usted ya estuvo casado, debería saberlo. – Respondió sin cuidado la princesa, recibiendo una risa ahogada del anciano a quien le divertía el infortunio de la rubia.

-Señora princesa… - Preguntó Leela en un susurro acercándose hasta ella. – Ya me confundí, ¿de qué lado estamos? –

-¡Pues de ambos por supuesto! ¡Esta aún no es la batalla final! ¡Ambos podrían volver a enfrentarse si es que el equipo del jovencito de gorra pierde…! - Echó a reír la rubia al decir lo último, pero calló de inmediato al ver que la japonesa no compartía sus ideales. La princesa tomó la mano de Leela con delicadeza. – ¿Tú quieres que el campeón mundial vuelva a ganar su título este año verdad? – Preguntó con gentileza, sin sus muecas de niña malcriada que usualmente presumía en público.

Leela se sonrojó un poco, y solo asintió tímida, pues su mera invitación al torneo era para apoyar a su mejor amigo Tyson a pesar de ansiar la victoria de Robert.

Marie-Angelique sonrió y devolvió su mirada al bey-estadio donde los Majestics recibieron a Enrique.

-Sí que somos complicadas… - Reconoció melancólica.

En la banca de los Majestics Enrique arribó sonriendo tranquilo.

-Lo siento chicos, parece que ese ruso leyó mi jugada. – Admitió el rubio.

-Lo manejaste muy bien Enrique, buen trabajo. – Lo elogió Robert sin perder seriedad.

-Ambos se arriesgaron con ese último ataque, un empate fue más que honorable. - Aceptó Oliver con orgullo.

Enrique se le quedó mirando a Johnny quien no lo elogiaba de ninguna forma.

-¿Te percataste? – Preguntó el italiano.

Johnny torció los labios para luego convertirlos en una sonrisa.

-La tecnología de sus beyblades los hace más rápidos, no veo ningún problema si en lugar de anticipar sus ataques dejamos que vengan a nosotros, podemos resistir mucho mejor los impactos. – Determinó beyluchador de fuego.

-Jugaremos resistiendo entonces. Ve que más información puedes obtener de Kai antes de derrotarlo Johnny. – Ordenó Robert.

Johnny solo asintió.

-Después de eso le mostraré a Kai lo que es el infierno… -

* * *

Al llegar a su banca, sus compañeros se aproximaron hasta él, excepto Kai quien se quedó rezagado en su asiento.

-¡Felicitaciones Tala! ¡Una batalla increíble!– Exclamó Spencer.

-¡Tu jugada fue increíble, hubieras visto los nervios en los Majestics! – Agregó Bryan.

-Apuesto a que Enrique se enfermará después de hoy, ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? – Cuestionó Ian preocupándose por la salud de su capitán.

-Estaré bien, no fue nada, aunque fue una dura batalla creo que ese empate fue más que justo, ahora que se encuentran con medio punto, sus nervios los traicionarán, les corresponde a Kai y Silke sacar provecho de ello – Les comunicó ignorando los músculos adoloridos de su cuerpo. – Y en cuanto a ti… - Se refirió mirando a Silke quien solo sonreía apacible. – Gracias por tus ánimos. – Le indicó con una media sonrisa antes de pasar a su lado en dirección a la banca.

Kai se puso de pie cuando su compañero llegó hasta él.

-Creo que el escocés irá con todo desde el inicio. – Objetó Tala tras su batalla con un resultado de medio punto, un resultado que difícilmente sus rivales aceptarían no solo por su orgullo, sino por Silke.

Kai escuchó sin reacción alguna y avanzó hacia el ruedo pasando entre los rusos; Silke sin embargo no dejaba de ver a los europeos, Enrique no quiso que los paramédicos lo revisaran, pero aceptó una manta térmica y tomó asiento con su equipo.

La chica tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se hallaba preocupada por Enrique, pero por el otro se asombró ya que era la primera vez que Tala le daba las gracias, aunque aquello no duró lo suficiente, puesto que Kai pasó a su lado con unas palabras totalmente negativas.

-No te atrevas a entrometerte en mi batalla o lo lamentarás. – Amenazó obligándola a torcer los labios ante sus amargas palabras tras verlo pasar y obsequiarle una de esas desagradables miradas.

* * *

-Qué fuerza tuvo este primero encuentro, ¿No te parece AJ? – Comentó Brad en medio de la pausa mientras se retiraba el plato.

-Brad… casi siento que nuestros palcos estaban por sucumbir, por suerte Enrique y Tala fueron considerados, ¡Pero no esperaría la misma atención de los siguientes contrincantes que ya se aproximan a sus lugares de salida! –Aseguró emocionado AJ.

-¡Y para el segundo tercio del encuentro entre los Majestics y los Blitzkrieg Boys, parece que -tendremos una batalla explosiva! ¡Tenemos a Johnny McGreggor por parte del equipo europeo y a Kai Hiwatari de los rusos! –

-Qué suerte que estamos en medio de un jardín con agua alrededor del plato Brad, sino, pediría que me reubicaran a una locación segura… -

-Dudo mucho que haya una zona a prueba de fuego en toda Francia, Salamulyon y Dranzer extenderán su fuego hasta los otros continentes. –

-Tienes razón Brad, hace unos ayeres, asistimos a aquel evento organizado por Robert, donde vimos a este par batirse en una fuerte batalla, pero unos campeonatos más tarde, no estoy muy seguro de lo que podríamos ver. –

-Bueno AJ, lo único seguro es que todos saldremos con un atractivo bronceado de este combate. –

* * *

Kai llegó primero a su sitio. Tala había empatado el primer encuentro, lo que significaba que los Majestics se habían fortalecido y confabulados contra Silke, no se rendirían jamás. Le parecía entretenido, esta vez Johnny daría mucha más batalla, pues la forma en que el pelirrojo se dirigía a la alemana parecía esconder cierta atracción. Poco le importaba lo que hubiera entre ellos, siempre y cuando lo pudiera aprovechar para acercarse más a la batalla final con Tyson.

El escocés se acomodó del lado opuesto mirando a Kai con desprecio. Al iniciar ese torneo, ansiaba batirse de nuevo con él. En su batalla anterior se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y superioridad sin comprender lo que hacía a Kai tan bueno, siendo este pequeño detalle la conexión del Hiwatari con su bestia bit. Sin embargo, la inesperada integración de Silke con los rusos no le había agradado nada a Johnny. Él la conocía desde hacía mucho, sabía que era compasiva y obediente, y si estaba con ellos, seguro parte de esa dulce personalidad se habría desvanecido. Era por esa razón que no los dejaría vencer a su equipo. Sus ojos se movieron ligeramente a la banca detrás de Kai.

-¿Es irónico no te parece? – Sonrió el ruso de pronto.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Johnny devolviendo su atención al oponente.

-Que ella prefiera estar con nosotros que con ustedes. – Aseguró divertido.

Johnny se molestó, sin embargo logró controlarse y desistió con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera la conoces, no puedes presumir de saber lo que prefiere… eso es lo que la hace interesante. – Reveló cargando su blade.

Kai bufó y sacó su blade para prepararlo. Las razones de Silke le resultaban aburridas e indiferentes, siempre y cuando ella no interfiriera con su futuro, toleraría su cercanía.

-¡Versalles! ¡Agarren sus extintores y prepárense a recibir la próxima bey batalla, y debido al deterioro del plato anterior, habrá cambio de escenario! – Exclamó Jazzman cuando a su señal un nuevo estadio emergía debajo del agua.

La esfera que lo resguardaba se abrió por la mitad, dejando entre ver un hermoso y frondoso jardín convertido en laberinto. Tenía diversos detalles como bancas en algunas zonas, rocas en los extremos y capullos de rosas blancas en los muros verdes. Del lado de cada contrincante había un acceso al laberinto con un claro al centro del estadio, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla.

-¿Y qué tenemos por aquí? Este bello jardín de rosas es todo menos lo que parece, el laberinto contiene diversas trampas bajo el pasto, la única zona libre de ellas es la que se encuentra al centro del mismo, por lo que chicos, ¡les recomiendo llegar lo antes posible para evitar perder energía en el camino! ¡Ah y una cosa más, todos los muros forman un circuito, por lo que si decidieran atravesarlo, sus blades saldrían disparados fuera del estadio perdiendo el encuentro! ¡¿Y estamos listos para iniciar?! – Preguntó mirando a ambos lados.

Johnny y Kai estaban más que listos. El público aplaudía y gritaba alzando pancartas con los escudos de sus equipos, sus nombres y fotografías. Sus patrocinadores y la prensa aguardaban con toda clase de cámaras. Los otros equipos del torneo esperaban aprender de una batalla con dos rivales con el mismo poder y elemento. Pero Robert y Silke sólo tenían algo en mente, sabían que el fuego de su compañero sería mucho más ardiente que el del oponente.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! – Gritó Jazzman las ansiadas palabras por Versalles.

Los dos beyluchadores cayeron de inmediato frente al acceso al laberinto. Parecía fácil, pero los altos muros del jardín impedían ver con claridad por donde iba el blade, solo los espectadores podían tener una pista gracias a una cámara aérea que los filmaba.

Repentinamente hubo una explosión del lado de Johnny y Salamulyon saltó sobre los muros cayendo más adelante.

-¡Oh Oh! ¡Eso ha sido una mina del lado del beyluchador de los Majestics…! – Jazzman no había terminado de hablar cuando Kai también salió volando debido a un trampolín que se había activado cuando pasó por arriba de él. – ¡Y creo que Kai activó una trampa también…! – Comentó de inmediato.

Kai no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un ataque de certeras plumas rojas, algunas de las cuales golpearon el blade de Johnny cambiando el curso de su caída, enviándolo algunos pasillos más atrás del centro.

Johnny vio esto como un reto, así que su blade se envolvió en fuego y siguió avanzando por el peligroso terreno quemando cualquier ataque, como unas flechas que salieron al girar a un nuevo pasillo.

Kai sentía que casi llegaba al claro cuando un agujero se abrió al frente de su blade haciéndolo caer en un pozo de agua, de inmediato Dranzer logró evaporar toda el agua y continuar el arduo recorrido teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar los muros.

Silke presenciaba a dos genios avanzar por el estadio repleto de trampas, sus blades no resentían de ninguna manera las tretas ocasionadas a cada momento. Faltaba muy poco para que se encontraran cara a cara.

Johnny fue el primero en llegar al centro el estadio. Así que invocó a Salamulyon quien escupió hacia el cielo bolas de fuego, que se precipitaron hacia la zona del laberinto en la que Kai aún se encontraba.

Dranzer apareció de inmediato repeliendo todas aquellas balas incandescentes con una enorme llamarada que consiguió que los espectadores más próximos al estadio sintieran el calor en sus rostros.

-¡Qué impaciente eres! – Observó Kai a Johnny, cuando el blade azul marino emergió debajo de Johnny levantando el blade naranja de su sitio.

Johnny y Silke se quedaron estupefactos ante una recreación del ataque de la alemana.

-¡Tú…! – Señaló Johnny enfurecido. – ¡Copiaste el ataque de Silke! –

-¿Hablas de eso? Lo he visto tantas veces que me parece aburrido. – Dijo Kai con sarcasmo.

-Te burlas de nosotros… ¡Yo te enseñaré! -

A pesar del descontento, Salamulyon alcanzó a golpear a Dranzer en la cabeza con su cola, neutralizando así el ataque sorpresivo, obligando al blade de Kai a retroceder un poco para que Johnny pudiera aterrizar sin mayor problema.

-¡Johnny! ¡Deja de prestarle atención! ¡Sólo quiere enfadarte! – Exclamó Oliver.

El escocés no respondió a su compañero pero apretó los puños y se lanzó contra él.

Chispas saltaron en medio del campo y un aroma a metal fundido empezó a recorrer el fresco ambiente del Gran Canal en Versalles.

Kai no se veía importunado en absoluto por el ataque directo de Johnny por lo que Dranzer se convirtió en una flecha roja que impactó a Salamulyon en el pecho lanzándolo contra los muros del laberinto. La salamandra de inmediato comenzó a sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, produciéndole espasmos a Johnny en las manos y el pecho.

-¡Resiste Johnny! – Le gritó Enrique haciendo a un lado la manta térmica para apoyar a su compañero.

-En verdad esperaba que esta batalla fuera mucho más interesante que la vez anterior, pero hasta yo me equivoco a veces. – Sentenció Kai. – ¡Dranzer! ¡Spiral fireball!

El ave rojiza se convirtió en una bola de fuego incandescente con una luz totalmente blanca que se lanzó a toda velocidad para rematar a la bestia bit que se retorcía con la electricidad.

Los ojos de Silke veían con preocupación cómo Kai estaba por derrotar a Johnny, sin embargo, un destello en los ojos de la Salamandra llamó la atención del equipo ruso.

-¡Kai! ¡Aléjate es una trampa! – Le gritó Silke con fuerza pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ágilmente Salamulyon atrapó a Dranzer con sus cinco extremidades en el momento preciso y usó su fuerza para voltearlo contra el campo electrificado.

De inmediato Kai sintió tensión en sus músculos de la misma forma en que Dranzer se retorcía también. La fuerza que atravesaba su cuerpo era impresionante, pero no lo suficiente para doblegarlo.

-¡Jaque mate Kai! – Gritó el pelirrojo con mucha determinación.

-¡Oh no! – Reaccionó Spencer al ver a su compañero contra las cuerdas.

El blade de Kai se tambaleó violentamente mientras que el de Jonny recuperaba las revoluciones.

-¡Bien hecho Johnny! – Felicitó Robert desde lejos.

-¡Se confió demasiado! – Se atrevió a decir Tala para sí mismo.

-¡Despídete de la gran final Kai! – Le recalcó Johnny.

-¡Blazing Gigs! – Gritó Kai y Dranzer dirigió todo su poder hacia el circuito que yacía debajo de ambas bestias bit.

Una fuerte explosión retumbó en el estadio, obligando a los espectadores a compactarse hacia atrás de sus asientos. Marie-Angelique se abrazó de Leela en medio de la conmoción y Kirill y Cheslav cubrieron a Voltaire con sus cuerpos.

Silke se cubrió con los brazos como pudo, momentos después una nube negra impedía ver a Kai o a Johnny si quiera. Sin embargo lentamente dos siluetas de pie se distinguieron en el bey estadio.

Todos los muros del jardín ardían, los botones de rosa se encontraban carbonizados y los beyblades giraban cada vez más lento. Las bestias bit parecían solo estar furiosas, no tenían gran daño en ellas, pero Johnny y Kai habían llevado el combate al extremo.

Jazzman tosió a causa del humo y se aproximó para verificar que el combate pudiera seguir.

-¡El estadio ha sufrido daños pero sigue apto para concluir este combate, así que prosigan!

No era necesario que Jazzman les pidiera que continuaran, los dos beyluchadores enfrentaron a sus bestias bit, que agresivas se golpearon, mordieron y arremetieron una y otra vez, dejando ver a los blades como se tambaleaban cada vez más.

Sin embargo, Dranzer dominaba sobre Salamulyon, quien acertaba uno de cada tres golpes al fénix. El escocés comenzaba a sentir la fatiga, Kai era mucho más veloz que la última vez.

-¡No puedo… perder! – Negaba Johnny con la cabeza.

-¡Qué quede claro Johnny, yo seré el campeón y ni tu ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino! – Alzó Kai su voz, Dranzer decidido a terminar con la salamandra, disparó sus plumas incandescentes dañándola en todo el cuerpo. Johnny sentía como el aire se le escapaba al igual que su energía.

Silke quería apoyar a Johnny, animarlo pero las cosas no eran como antes, ahora ella misma era el enemigo, solo podía esperar que Kai lo derrotara sin hacerlo sufrir.

El escocés alcanzó a ver a Silke a lo lejos, si él perdía, solo demostraría que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser la cabeza de los Mc Greggor y que tampoco lo era para protegerla.

-Tal vez no pueda ganar esta vez… - Dijo Johnny con un hilo de voz a su rival quien se alzaba airoso. – ¡Pero, puedo arrebatarte la victoria! ¡Salamulyon detonación! – Fue la última orden de Johnny.

Kai intentó alejarse de su contrincante, pero el ataque final de la salamandra fue muy veloz. Un calor incinerante se expandió seguido de una explosión mucho más fuerte que la anterior, dejando parcialmente sorda a toda la audiencia. La energía liberada consiguió que Johnny cayera al suelo bruscamente y Kai apenas alcanzó a protegerse con los puños.

Jazzman terminó en el agua, ya que no tuvo más alternativa para salvarse.

El estadio quedó unos instantes en silencio, y luego los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

Del lado de los Majestics, el equipo médico se aproximó hasta Johnny quien yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Kai alcanzó a ver a Johnny más no su blade. Cuando Jazzman por fin pudo recuperarse se aproximó a la espera nube de humo negra intentando verificar el resultado.

El réferi carraspeó con nervio.

-Es mi deber informar que… el estadio se destruyó totalmente, y a pesar de que Dranzer es el único que sigue girando… ¡el combate es un empate! – Declaró sin prórroga el oficial de la BBA.

Kai se sorprendió por el veredicto, y su mirada asesina se dirigió a un convaleciente Johnny a quien se llevaban en la camilla.

-No puedo creerlo. – Reveló Tala.

-Johnny se sacrificó solo para conseguir un empate. – Completó Spencer la frase.

Kai no toleró aquel resultado que lo tomó por sorpresa. Recogió su beyblade que aún se mantenía en pie fuera del estadio, y giró hacia su equipo. La mirada que se cruzó con la suya lo tomó desprevenido. Los ojos de Silke lucían preocupados, la expresión en su rostro era de angustia, algo que nunca antes había visto en ella, y que sin embargo cuando se le aproximó, lastimosamente confirmó que se enfocaba en Johnny y no en él. Kai torció los labios y la golpeó con su hombro moviéndola un poco, sin Conseguir robar su atención del enemigo. Después de todo, ella sentía algo por el gladiador de Glasgow y lo peor era que su pase a la final dependía sólo de ella.

En la banca de los Blitzkireg Boys, nadie emitió un sonido cuando Kai llegó. Hablar de más podría ser mortal. Sólo Silke permanecía de pie mirando a la distancia.

Robert observaba incrédulo el estado de Johnny. Oliver y Enrique consiguieron despertarlo, y el francés puso en sus manos el blade destrozado de Salamulyon.

-¿Qué tal me fue…? – Preguntó con dolor.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, a veces los empates son mejores que las victorias. – Respondió Robert sin perder seriedad. – Has crecido Johnny.- concluyó.

-Buena suerte Robert, temo que ella es tan buena como esos rusos… - Temió el escocés.

-En seguida estaremos contigo. – Indicó Oliver.

-Cuida ese brazo, ¿de acuerdo? – Pidió Enrique notando como el codo izquierdo de Johnny comenzaba a hincharse.

El equipo médico pasó a retirarse con el paciente.

Entonces un fuerte enojo invadió el pecho de Robert, se dirigió con firmeza hacia el bey estadio que ya habían terminado de retirar y pronunció unas palabras a Silke.

-¡Tú hiciste esto, espero estés satisfecha, porque yo no! – Rugió Robert.

Silke no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero no tenía otra opción más que hacerse responsable. Intentó dar un paso cuando la voz de Tala la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Silke. – Dijo con pasividad. La chica volteó ingenua. – No olvides que estamos contigo.

La mirada triste de Silke cambió y asintió con media sonrisa. Era cierto, tenía a su propio equipo que la respaldaba, ellos eran muy talentosos y valientes, también debía ganar ese duelo por cada uno de ellos.

La castaña avanzó con la cara en alto para enfrentar su mayor reto.

* * *

Voltaire soltó un puñetazo a su asiento llamando la atención se sus dos acompañantes femeninas.

-No puede ser… ¡Kai! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado?! – Se preguntaba el viejo molesto ahora que el campeonato se les iba de las manos.

La rubia carraspeó sin temor.

-No debería preocuparse. – Intervino la princesa.

El anciano la miró sin compresión.

-Silke derrotará a Robert y los Blitzkrieg Boys pasarán a las finales. – Decretó con mucha seguridad.

-¿Apostaría su vida? – La cuestionó burlón.

-Desde luego, y por eso seré yo quien les de su nueva ropa para la presentación final en una semana. – Aclaró ella.

El viejo no lo demostraría por supuesto, pero la certeza de la princesa había tranquilizado sus nervios.

Leela podía percibir la gran confianza que Marie-Angelique tenía en Silke. Dirigió sus joyas verdosas al campo de batalla, Robert lucía tan fuerte e imparable, ¿en qué se basaba la princesa para saber que Silke ganaría? Se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la tranquilidad que había en la banca de los Blitzkrieg boys, al menos en la mayoría de ellos.

* * *

-Valiente público, soy Brad Best volviendo al tercer tercio del primer combate por equipos del día. Luego de la segunda Ronda, es mi deber informarles que el beyluchador Johnny se fracturó el brazo izquierdo, así que les pido le enviemos nuestros mejores deseos para una pronta recuperación. – Solicitó amablemente Brad a todas las audiencias.

-Y menos mal que solo fue un brazo roto Brad, por un momento creí que tendríamos un festival del hombre en llamas aquí mismo. – Se refirió AJ Topper al evento americano con ese nombre.

-Afortunadamente no llegamos a tanto, la audiencia sigue entera, y más que lista para la batalla que consiga el desempate entre estos dos equipos. -

-¿Un desempate Brad? No lo sé, Silke y Robert son igual de feroces que los dúos antes presenciados. –

-Lo sé, de eso no hay mayor duda. Silke empezó muy bien para ser una novata en los torneos, y tras algunos descuidos se recuperó magníficamente, esto sin duda gracias al apoyo de su equipo, que aunque no lo parezca, son un equipo muy unido. Y su bestia bit da un despliegue de poder increíble, me sigo preguntando de donde proviene. –

-Eso es un misterio, tal vez podamos preguntarle al finalizar el encuentro de hoy, aunque por otro lado tenemos a Robert, capitán de los Majestics y un veterano en este deporte, uno de los beyluchadores más fuertes sin duda y una bestia bit que no se tienta el corazón ante ningún adversario, ¿eso aplicará para su hermana? –

-Bueno, parece que no nos queda de otra más que esperar a ver que tienen que decirse este par en el bey estadio y suplicar que estos palcos no se derrumben.-

-Tranquilo Brad, me comunican que debido a la destrucción de los estadios previos, ellos usarán un plato clásico, así que espero las bestias bit se queden en su zona y no hagan más pirotecnia. –

* * *

Jazzman salió de nuevo de entre las gradas, se había alcanzado a cambiar su atuendo mojado victoriano por uno más moderno. Encendió el micrófono y tras un desagradable y agudo chirrido estuvo en posición para verificar el último combate.

-Hemos vuelto amado público, por el último tercio de esta ronda, en la que hasta ahora hay une empate, pero Silke y Robert nos darán un vencedor ¿Cierto? – Jazzman miró de un lado al otro animado, sin embargo ninguno de los hermanos parecía divertirse con su charla. Por lo que apenado, el DJ prosiguió. – Parece que no tienen mucho que decirse, - Tosió. – Así que, ¿¡Por qué no comenzamos!? –

Silke y Robert tomaron sus lanzadores y prepararon sus beyblades. Las pupilas de águila de los jóvenes Jürgens se desafiaban entre sí, solo esperando la salida.

-3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Los blades no habían tocado el fondo del estadio cuando Griffolyon y Gekiryu ya se habían manifestado chocando entre sí.

El público quedó boquiabierto ante el despliegue de sus espíritus sagrados. Gekiryu rugía e intentaba enroscarse en Griffolyon que se defendía con sus garras y alas, soltando un gañido amenazador.

Ambas bestias bit eran enormes y trataban de imponerse la una sobre la otra. Los sonidos que emitían erizaban la piel de los presentes que esperaban nunca estar al frente de una bestia bit furiosa.

-Son impresionantes. – Comentó Hiro a los BBA Revolution.

-Siempre pensé que Griffolyon era insuperable, sin embargo Gekiryu le está dando una buena batalla. – Consideró Tyson.

-Según Dizzy, lo que estamos presenciando no es ni la mitad del poder real de ambas. Se están conteniendo. – Opinó Kenny.

-Pero si se contiene demasiado, Silke se cansará y perderá el duelo. – Se preocupó Hillary.

-Entonces no será muy largo… - Supuso Daichí.

Silke sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero la estrategia de Robert era igual que una muralla a la que debía encontrarle una zona frágil para sincronizar un ataque.

Repentinamente Griffolyon rasguñó con su garra el rostro de Gekiryu, impulsándolo hacia atrás.

Silke no esperaba eso, su blade seguía bailando en perfecto balance luego de un ataque aéreo de Robert que consiguió deslizarla unos escasos centímetros.

-¿Hiciste todo este espectáculo para esta patética actuación? – Preguntó Robert un poco decepcionado.

Silke no respondió, pero Gekiryu arremetió con todo su peso devolviendo el golpe a Griffolyon; Robert sintió ese ataque con una mayor intención que sus golpes previos, Silke iba en serio.

-Una señorita no debería estar en el campo de batalla, ¿acaso esta es tu forma de rebelarte en contra de la familia que te crió? – Las palabras de Robert se volvieron mucho más personales, el duelo en sí no tenía tanta importancia.

-No me revelo en contra de nadie. Conozco mi lugar y hago esto por el bien de mi familia, solo son tú y tu orgullo los que ven rebeldía en mis actos. – Se defendió la castaña.

-¿Tu familia? ¿Y qué hay de Johnny? ¿Esa es la forma en que actúas por el bien de tu familia? ¡Daga de viento! – Comandó a Griffolyon.

Gekiryu rápidamente se colocó frente a Silke y desplegó sus aletas craneales para proteger a su dueña.

-Por favor entiende que no te he traicionado ni a ti, ni a mi familia, tampoco es un capricho, es sólo que me di cuenta que aún no era lo suficientemente buena para traer honor a los Jürgens. ¡Pero este día eso va a cambiar! ¡Vamos Gekiryu! – Silke se mostró firme y Gekiryu sentía sus deseos, por lo que se lanzó contra Griffolyon una vez más.

-¡Daga de viento! – Reiteró Robert creando una fuerte corriente con plumas que rebotaban en las escamas metálicas de Gekiryu.

La tremenda corriente que se formaba obligaba a Silke a protegerse son un brazo para poder mantener ambos ojos abiertos, ese ataque era la principal defensa de Robert, con el viento en su contra, no podría usar el Violet Mist.

-¡¿Por qué te contienes?! – Profirió de pronto Silke.

Robert frunció el ceño.

-¡Conozco a la perfección el nivel de poder que manejas! ¡Será una vergüenza para mí si te gano así! – Apuntó la joven, quien no se inmutaba por la fuerte corriente de aire que la golpeaba constantemente.

-¿¡En serio quieres seguir con esto!? ¡Bien! ¡Griffolyon! – La cabeza de águila comprendió la orden de su amo, y el ataque se intensificó, lanzando una mayor cantidad de plumas a mayor velocidad, algunas de las cuales alcanzaron a Silke rosando su ropa causando algunos cortes en ella.

Esa gran cantidad de aire hacía difícil respirar, así mismo Silke sentía como sus pies se deslizaban lentamente hacia atrás, y vino a su mente la batalla que había tenido con Kai en el techo de la abadía en San Petersburgo. En aquella ocasión había perdido cuando el Hiwatari lanzó el ataque final, así que se le ocurrió que debía aguardar hasta el último momento, dejando creer a Robert que ha ganado y ser ella quien use el ataque sorpresa.

-¡Aguanta ahí Gekiryu! – Pidió Silke a su bestia bit.

El dragón asintió y se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Robert no le veía mucho sentido a esto, pero Silke había empatado muchas veces jugando al ajedrez con él, así que era necesario adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

Silke empezaba a aspirar profundamente, le sería imposible soportar mucho más, Tala había dado solo cinco minutos, de los cuales ya llevaba la mitad.

-¡Oye Gekiryu! – La bestia bit giró hacia ella. – ¡Bajo tierra! – Gritó Silke.

Gekiryu se mantuvo estático unos instantes, aparentemente desobedecía la orden, pero unos momentos después se desvaneció del plato, dejando que las afiladas plumas de Griffolyon pasaran hacia el lado contrario del plato en dirección a Silke.

-¡Griffolyon detente! – Reaccionó Robert lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo parte del ataque era imparable, a lo que Silke sólo se encogió en su sitio protegiendo con sus manos su cabeza.

Se quejó levemente, algunas de esas plumas se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Silke! – Exclamó Marie-Angelique asustada. Leela no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

Tala sonrió.

-Creo que está un poco loca. - mencionó Bryan. – Pero tiene muchas agallas.

Robert observó detenidamente a su hermana, en una postura que nunca antes la había visto, no era más una niña, tampoco una damisela, era una guerrera que podía igualar en un combate a cualquier beyluchador, sin que le importara ensuciarse las manos.

Silke algo adolorida pero satisfecha alzó la mirada.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error… ¡Gekiryu! –

La bestia bit emergió de atrás enredándose rápidamente en Griffolyon, y de sus fauces salió el terrible gas que hizo chillar al grifo, produciéndole parálisis a Robert. Ambos blades comenzaron a perder fuerza de rotación, aun así Silke no se detuvo y embistió el blade de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, por poco lo saca del plato.

La alemana pudo tomar un respiro. Se alzó y extrajo una pluma clavada en su muslo, dejando un pequeño punto carmín sobre su ropa, luego retiró las tres plumas restantes distribuidas en sus brazos. Dolían como inyecciones en la piel, pero había valido la pena ese pequeño sacrificio, ya que había conseguido asestar a Robert.

-Eres buena, no lo voy a negar… - Reconoció Robert mientras se erguía con trabajo.

Silke escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero… a pesar de tus esfuerzos… ¡Yo sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia! ¡Y la defenderé hasta la muerte de cualquiera, inclusive de ti! – Declaró reponiéndose con sus últimas fuerzas en dirección a ella.

Silke se preparó para contraatacar, pero la fuerza Robert le resultó desmesurada, y su blade fue empujado hasta la orilla del plato.

Era increíble para todos presenciar a Griffolyon empujando al gigantesco Gekiryu, pero estaba a nada tumbarlo lejos del estadio, por su parte, Silke se estremeció, vivía su derrota lentamente, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

-¡Silke! – Gritó la última persona de quien esperaba escuchar su voz.

-¿Kai…? – Se vio anonada al confirmarlo tras verlo de pie en la banca.

-¡Si dejas que te derrote sólo demostrarás que las mujeres son incapaces de hacerse cargo de su familia! – Sentenció de golpe, tras lo cual volvió a sentarse de brazos cruzados. No era su estilo entrometerse en las batallas de los demás, pero Silke lo arruinaría todo si perdía el encuentro.

Esas palabras tuvieron un profundo impacto en Silke, sabía que podía hacer un trabajo tan bueno como Robert, sólo quería demostrar que era igual de valiosa. Las dudas se terminaron, vencería a su hermano.

-¡Tú puedes Robert! – Gritó Leela desde el palco de honor.

El alemán alcanzó a divisarla junto a Marie-Angelique quien hizo caso omiso a su dama de compañía y apoyó a su mejor amiga.

-¡Silke! ¡Tienes que derrotarlo! – Animó Marie-Angelique.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! – Aclamó Tyson desde su sitio.

El público empezó a enviarles porras de ánimo a ambos, tal fue el efecto causado en ellos que olvidaron que estaban en medio de un estadio lleno de amantes del beyblade, y que solo se trataba de un juego, tal y como sus serenas partidas de ajedrez.

Silke miró a Robert, se le veía tranquila con una delicada sonrisa. El alemán tardó unos segundos en corresponderla. Por fin ambos se habían dado cuenta que eran hermanos y una torpe discusión estaba interfiriendo el deporte que amaban.

-¡Vamos Robert! –

-¡Adelante Silke! -

Gekiryu y Griffolyon chocaron en medio del plato donde sus blades no paraban de hacer fricción el uno contra el otro hasta que se propulsaron a los polos opuestos del bey estadio. El blade de Robert salió del estadio y solo Silke quedó girando dentro.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ya es casi oficial que los Blitzkrieg Boys pasan a la ronda final! ¡Silke es la ganadora! – Gritó Jazzman a todo pulmón ocasionando que todo el estadio enloqueciera.

Silke no podía creerlo, era su beyblade y no el de Robert el que seguía girando dentro del límite. Gekiryu se desvaneció satisfecho y Silke se dejó caer exhausta sobre sus rodillas en el piso. Estaba algo mareada y comenzaba a sentir ligeros dolores en donde las plumas habían perforado. Una silueta tapó el sol frente a ella y le ofreció su blade.

Distinguió a Robert y sorprendida tomó su blade y la mano de su hermano que la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. No se le ocurría ninguna palabra que dedicarle a Robert.

-Siempre lo supe. – Dijo Robert en medio del vitoreo de la multitud.

-¿Qué cosa? – Silke no comprendía a que se refería.

-Que traerías honor a nuestra familia hoy y siempre. - Concluyó.

Silke se sonrojó ante aquellas anheladas palabras. De pronto notó a sus compañeros aproximarse al plato de juego.

\- Ve con tu equipo, y suerte en la final. – Le dijo sonriente Robert antes de darse la vuelta satisfecho hacia los Majestics.

Silke lo vio retirarse, era tan serio y admirable, sabía que tenía al mejor hermano del mundo.

-Nunca dudamos de ti. – Aseguró Tala satisfecho.

-Has crecido mucho desde el día en que te nos uniste. – Le dijo Spencer.

-Y veo que tus métodos también se han vuelto más peligrosos. – Recordó Bryan señalando los puntos rojos sobre uno de sus brazos.

-No hay duda en que somos un increíble equipo. – Certificó Ian.

Sus enormes compañeros la miraban felices por el resultado y ella les correspondía dichosa.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin su apoyo y entrenamiento chicos, en verdad estoy muy agradecida. – les sonrió. -Y… ¿Kai? – Le llamó Silke.

El mitad japonés estaba un metro alejado del equipo. No decía nada pero alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre.

-Gracias. – Mencionó Silke con un gesto de cabeza.

Kai resopló.

-Estamos en la final y es lo que cuenta. – Respondió muy a su manera.

Silke continuó sonriendo, el chico más serio de su equipo era el que más los apoyaba a todos a pesar de nunca demostrarlo.

-Silke, deberíamos ir a la enfermería y limpiarte esas heridas. – Observó Ian.

\- Sí, vayamos, Tala estoy casi segura que deber revisar tu pecho. – Insistió Silke a su capitán que no mostraba señal alguna de dolor.

-Está bien, vayamos todos. – Dijo refiriéndose específicamente a Kai, quien había recibido varias descargas eléctricas y lo mejor sería corroborar que todos estuvieran bien.

* * *

-¡Oh! ¡Mire señor Voltaire! Silke ganó justo como dije que lo haría. – Presumió la princesa lanzando aire al viejo.

-Está bien, hará los trajes de la gran final. – Desistió el anciano que intentaba disimular la felicidad que tenía con el resultado de la alemana que había salvado a su equipo y las próximas ganancias del mismo.

-Bien, iré a visitar al equipo, vamos Leela, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí tu sola. – Le insinuó con una mirada hacia el viejo por lo que la rubia corrió hasta la princesa quien con un gesto de mano le indicó a Kirill que se moviera para dejarlas pasar.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Leela no sabía cómo sentirse y la princesa de inmediato se dio cuenta de ello.

-Quita esa cara. – Dijo casi ordenando.

Leela puso una cara de sorpresa ante la petición.

-Deberías estar feliz, Robert lo está con el resultado, así que quita esa cara que me dan ganas de llorar. – Mencionó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tiene razón, ambos se esforzaron en grande, solo quiero felicitarlo. – Insistió Leela.

-Y lo harás en cuanto lleguemos a la enfermería, mi amado dice que todos están ahí.-

-¿Todos? – Preguntó la ojiverde con curiosidad.

-Así es, los rusos y los Majestics, ¡date prisa! – Le pidió mientras apresuraba el paso.

Leela quería estar donde Robert, pero había mucha gente y prefería hablar con él a solas, en especial por aquello de la ropa interior. Así que mientras terminaban por bajar las escaleras, anunciaron que el siguiente combate los BBA Revolution serían los contendientes.

-Ah, princesa, ¿cree que pudiera quedarme? Mi amigo Tyson va a Beybatallar, y quisiera apoyarlo. – Solicitó la japonesa.

Marie-Angelique la miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque Leela comenzaba a sentir que esa expresión solo era para demostrar su autoridad y no era molestia verdadera.

-Bien, pero luego me buscas ¿entendido? Aún no acaba tu castigo. – Asintió y siguió su camino a la enfermería.

* * *

Lejos de todo el ajetreo en una gran carpa blanca, se encontraba el primer herido de la tarde que observaba el juego desde un pequeño televisor. Cuando arribaron los Majestics con el equipo vencedor los Blitzkrieg Boys.

Al divisarlo, Silke se aproximó al escocés velozmente pues tenía enyesado el brazo izquierdo.

-Johnny, ¡cómo lo siento!- Exclamó Silke abrazando al pelirrojo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó consternada tomando asiento sobre su cama.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien… - Dijo torciendo los labios dirigiendo su mirada lejos de ella, le dolía a morir su cabeza.

Silke sonrió, sabía que no estaba en Johnny aceptar un empate. – Ese fue un gran combate, felicidades. – Expresó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A caso nos usaste para darle una lección a tu novio?- Señaló Kai con las absolutas circunstancias de su lado.

-¿Mi novio? – Preguntó extrañada mirando al escocés como si fuera un desconocido.

Repentinamente una voz mandona respondió al ingresar a la carpa médica.

-¿Cómo va a ser su novio? Es su sobrino…- Obvió Marie-Angelique ante la bochornosa situación. – ¿Pues qué creían?- Preguntó mirándolos despectiva.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Extrañado Bryan. – ¿Cómo que tu sobrino? –

Silke sonrió divertida y explicó con calma.

-Una prima mía se casó con el tío del padre de Johnny, eso nos hace tía y sobrino en tercer grado.- Aseguró y continuó.- Las familias con antiguos linajes usualmente han estado emparentadas para garantizar alianzas y la supervivencia de las mismas, es por eso que todos somos primos lejanos, excepto Marie-Angelique y Enrique, ellos son primos hermanos. – Dijo la castaña sonriente a lo que Marie-Angelique intentó callarla siseando contra su dedo índice, obteniendo así la mirada de los rusos.

-¡Ay primita no tienes por qué avergonzarte!- Pidió Enrique antes de abrazarla con alegría.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!- Exclamó la princesa dándole una fuerte cachetada que lo llevó hasta el piso, puso sus manos sobre su cintura y negó con la cabeza. – ¡A mi tía seguro se le pasaron las copas cuando conoció al padre de Enrique!-

El italiano solo pudo responder estornudando debido a su combate con Tala.

-Así que todos son familia. – Observó Tala. Ahora le era más fácil comprender el por qué los Majestics estaban tan molestos con la decisión de Silke.

-Pero eso significa que Marie-Angelique y Oliver son parientes también… - Opinó Ian calculando.

-Sí, pero se estipula que deben pasar al menos tres generaciones sin parentesco directo para que sea posible un nuevo matrimonio, los Jürgens aún requieren de dos generaciones más para que sus lazos de sangre se vuelvan a entrelazar con los de nuestras familias. – Les comentó Oliver.

-Por eso nosotros tendremos que buscar en otro lado, ¿No es así Robert?- Preguntó Silke a su hermano.

-Así es.- Asintió la cabeza de la familia Jürgens

En ese momento llegaron al lugar una doctora y dos enfermeras.

-Muy bien chicos, excelentes batallas, sin embargo, Silke, Tala y Kai, quisiera que revisaran sus heridas, aún les falta una batalla más por equipos, es nuestro deber que se encuentren en las mejores condiciones, así que sigan a las enfermera y en seguida estoy con ustedes. – Solicitó la doctora mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Silke, quisiera hablar contigo un momento a solas. – Pidió Robert a su hermana.

-Seguro Robert. – Respondió la castaña. – Ahora los alcanzo. – Dijo la alemana a su equipo que se adelantó con las enfermeras mientras los hermanos abandonaban la carpa.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el fic queridas y queridos lectores! Ya ahora si prometo la sorpresa en le capítulo que sigue ^^ excelente semana!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Buen día! No puedo expresar lo feliz que me siento de ya tener escritos 26 capítulos de la larga travesía de este fic... pareciera que hubiera sido ayer (como 2 años) cuando soñaba con que la historia estuviera hasta estas instancias, y henos aquí :D_

 _Estoy sumamente agradecida con sus visitas y sus reviews, son una gran motivación para que este fic siga adelante, nunca me cansaré de decir que me siento afortunada de que hayan dado clic a esta historia, ¡y más aún que les haya gustado! Por lo que daré lo mejor de mí para tratar que la historia se mantenga interesante y tenga el final que ustedes merecen n_n_

 **AngelKhazanovXIII**

¿Qué tal amiga? ¿Cómo va todo? No te preocupes, yo también quisiera poder fangirlear todo el día pero la vida no nos deja jeje y afortunadamente aún existen los momentos de serenidad para poder planear, discutir y planificar todos los hechos que resultan en el fic. Me alegra haber podido transmitir los nervios de Silke y regular un poco la tensión con el latoso de Kirill, creo que le da un toque de humor ácido al fic a diferencia de la princesa que es mandona y cómica pero tierna a la vez (o eso creo yo XD). La aparición de Leela también ayuda a la alemana a relajarse y a dejar notar que Robert también tiene otras cosas en mente :) Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, espero que te guste como sigue la última ronda del torneo O_O

Y por cierto! Gracias por darme disponibilidad a altas horas de la noche cuando me atoro en alguna parte de la historia! Fangirleo 1000% :D

Saludos!

 **rebeca . miguel**

¡Bienvenida seas amiga! Agradezco mucho tus lecturas y más aún saber que han sido de tu agrado; diario trato de mejorar en todos los puntos que mencionas, en especial en las bey batallas, la realidad es que son muy complejas de escribir, veo una y otra vez la serie animada para tratar de describir lo más realista posible lo que sucede en el plato, entre las bestias bit y los bey luchadores, y más aún intento no repetir escenas, pero me pareció importante agregarlas al fic, pues es una gran parte de la trama de la serie ^^ y me motiva mucho saber que no son tediosas y logran interesar aún más, así que espero te guste la siguiente bey batalla que verás en este capítulo 26. Silke fue un hacer y deshacer, la tenía planeada desde hace mucho tiempo, en un inicio era como una Tomb Raider, pero era irreal que fuera buena en todo lo que hacía, por lo que traté de hacerla más humana, con errores, virtudes y debilidades, que han sido un punto clave en la camaradería que ha formado con los Blitkrieg Boys, a quienes idolatro desde siempre, y me pareció incorrecto templarles el carácter, siendo que su personalidad natural me parece que puede ser explotada al máximo. Otro problema es el de las familias como bien mencionas, pasa en todas las familias, y una dama y un caballero de alta sociedad no son la excepción, sin embargo logran reconciliarse y sentirse felices el uno por el otro, lo que creo que muy tierno y honorable de parte de ambos. Me siento muy halagada por todos tus buenos deseos hacia el fic, te prometo que continuaré escribiendo esperando que te lleves un buen sabor de boca ^^

Respecto al fic de mi amiga, fíjate que no lo ha subido, solo me pasó una parte, incluyendo el beso, pero yo le hice un pequeño dibujo de aquel bochornoso accidente el cual te dejo a continuación jeje le pediré que lo publique porque ya tiene público! Yo también quiero saber que pasa con esa historia

 _ht_tps_:/_lovelywoods._deviantart._com/_art_/Ira-and-Tala-623166900 __ Sólo quítale los guiones bajos jiji_

Muchas gracias por todo, te mando un enorme abrazo y espero te guste este capítulo, que creo yo, tiene un poco de todo, romance, sangre, comedia, traición...

 **Vi**

De nada amiga! Aquí seguimos con la trama, escribiendo al menos una frase al día, y te confieso que me siento igual que tú, por un lado estoy emocionada de estar cerca de concluirlo, pero por otro lado tampoco quiero que termine :( pero así es la vida, aunque una vez que lo concluya no se que vaya a pasar, igual y me animo a continuarlo, pero lo que si sé es que un One-shot es muy posible :D Pues la historia ya se viene un poco oscura, pero confío en que es la decisión correcta para darle un giro inesperado, ustedes me dirán que tal les parece la idea ^_^ Y respecto a las familias, era necesario explicar lo que sucede entre los Majestics, me parece que es muy romántico como se manejaban aquellas familias con anterioridad, y sería una mentira negar que lo siguen haciendo, pero en el caso de los Alemanes... algo más tendrá que pasar...

Saludos Vi!

 **MariMishe00**

Misheeee!

Uffff pues este capítulo si que tuvo batallas intensas, la verdad es que nunca vimos un enfrentamiento de los Majestics con los Demolition Boys, creo que hubiera sido muy interesante, pero a mi parecer, son igual de peligrosos.

Entre Tala y Enrique, quise que se notara la fiereza de ambos, sin importar el tipo de bestia bit, ¡una batalla amistosa podía convertirse en la tercera guerra mundial!

Kai y Johhny... fue un milagro que esos dos no dejaran todo Versailles carbonizado, lo digo en serio, ambos tenían sus propias razones para ganar, y finalmente los vimos sumidos en otro empate, lo que debió ser incómodo para Kai, ya que todo dependía de Silke.

Los Jürgens... por ahora no puedo revelar totalmente lo que llevó a Silke a dicho enfrentamiento, pero el drama de la bey batalla, terminó por enorgullecer a ambos hermanos el uno del otro, creo que los acercó más y demostró que el amor y la rivalidad pueden coexistir en la misma familia. Pero Silke ganó no solo por su determinación, sino por el apoyo y motivación de su equipo, ya que de haber enfrentado a Robert el mismo día que enfrentó a Tyson, el germano la hubiera derrotado sin problemas, y por suerte, el combate se realizó luego de todo lo que tuvo que sobrevivir la castaña.

Luego todo el relajo de las familias antiguas... es todo un drama histórico, pero verdadero. En grandes guerras los oponentes eran primos entre sí, pero eso no sucede en este fic xD aquí son chicos ricos emparentados que gozan de beber champagne y una buena bey batalla... aunque Leela deberá ponerse las pilas, por que Robert tendrá que buscar pareja lejos del círculo familiar :D

Bueno, ya me contarás que te parece la pequeña escena entre Robert y Leela, sé que la amarás :D Y no cantes victoria... este capítulo... se pondrá intenso... y los demás... quien sabe :v

Agradezco que me hayas dejado invitar a tu OC a esta historia, y la invaluable ayuda que me brindas cuando me entran dudas :D Muchas gracias amiga, ya mismo me voy a dejarte tu review en tus fics, sabes que andaba con poco tiempo pero libre al fin! Besos y abrazos! Leela x Robert 3

 **Sarah Kilensky**

¡Hola Sarah! Así es, ¡un capítulo más al fic! ¡Y cada vez se vuelven más largos! Es algo que disfruto, por eso a veces la demora, pero ya empiezo a comprender cómo dejar a los lectores en suspenso, y no solo para ustedes, también para mí lo es, a veces es complicado elegir el punto de corte del capítulo, y este número 26 no es la excepción O_O.

Entiendo a lo que te refieres con aquello de moldear el fic. La idea para este fic lo empecé cuando tenía 13 años... ahora tengo 28! Y mi novio fue quien me animó a publicarlo, al principio no estaba muy segura si debía hacerlo, pero tenerlo fuera de tu computadora y poder compartirlo te hace concentrarte más, por que ya sabes que no se queda solo en ti, especialmente cuando ves que hay interés en los lectores, así que anímate a subirlo, y ¡encantada seré tu primera lectora ^0^!

¡Que lindas tus palabras amiga, yo también me inspiro más al leer tus comentarios!

Y nuestra pequeña Silke ya se está convirtiendo en toda una Blitzkrieg Girl, y como bien dices... aquello de que Johnny fuera su novio afortunadamente ya quedó aclarado, pero bueno, te confieso que no puedo asegurar o negar que el "señor amor" se aparezca xD tendrás que leer el fic hasta el final para descubrirlo, aunque puedo decir que pasarán cosas que fortalecerán la relación...

Un gusto que me acompañes amiga, saludos!

 ** _Les deseo una excelente lectura =^w^= Y ya mismo me pongo a seguir con el capítulo 27, porque las cosas están que arden, y sería cruel de mi parte extenderles tanto el suspenso O_O_**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI**

El segundo combate se llevaba a cabo en medio de los jardines del Palacio de Versalles, con el público vitoreando a cada maniobra a los bey luchadores, se sentía gloria y asombro en el ambiente fresco y jubiloso, y era el momento exacto para que dos populares bladers pudieran entablar una conversación algunos metros detrás de las gradas sin ser importunados.

Robert llegó hasta una valla de seguridad pasando algunos arbustos altos arreglados como caballos que se alzaban sobre sus patas traseras lejos de la carpa médica. Se encontraba tranquilo, ya lo peor había pasado y estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado. Silke siguió sus pasos hasta que el alemán recargó sus brazos sobre la valla metálica que reposaba en la orilla del Gran Canal observando a lo lejos a Dragoon.

Silke esperó a que él le hablara, una dama debía permitir que un caballero iniciara la conversación.

Robert cerró los ojos y se giró hacia la castaña, ofreció la diestra y Silke la tomó con la suya.

Robert levantó un poco la manga del atuendo de su hermana, revelando la diminuta herida que había teñido un pequeño y amorfo círculo de sangre sobre la tela.

Se trataba de un piquete que se notaba un poco inflamado.

-Griffolyon no quiso hacerte daño. – Le aseguró Robert. – Sentí su dolor, la bestia bit de la familia Jürgens siempre protegerá a los suyos y destrozará a los enemigos, pero esta fue una fuerte prueba para todos nosotros. Debo agradecer a Gekiryu por la fidelidad que te tiene, es una bestia bit extraordinaria, ojalá supiéramos más de ella. –

-Gekiryu es mi amigo, sabes que no pudo llegar en mejor momento a mi vida, y también le causó conflicto obedecerme para derrotarte, pero ambos nos hemos fortalecido mucho en estas semanas gracias a los Blitzkrieg Boys. –

-Los Blitzkrieg Boys… un equipo interesante. ¿Ya podrás decirme de qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó retomando el argumento de la firma del contrato entre las empresas alemana y ruso-japonesa.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse. – Afirmó la chica soltando la mano de su hermano.

-Entiendo. No me lo dirás, parece que tienes confianza en tu nuevo equipo, a pesar de lo atemorizantes que les parecen a los otros, tú te ves feliz. – Recalcó el último detalle.

-Ellos me han enseñado mucho, no podría estar más agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerles. – Comentó con cariño.

\- Ya veo. Cuando termine el torneo por favor hazles una invitación a casa. –

\- Así lo haré. – Aceptó alegre asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, todos estos cambios han sido inimaginablemente favorables para tu reputación. – Mencionó Robert mirando a los ojos de su hermana.

-¿De quién se trata? – Preguntó Silke tras una pausa.

\- Un par de buenos pretendientes, un príncipe árabe y un heredero americano. – Dijo sin chistar.

\- ¿Y cuál de los dos te resulta más apropiado? – Cuestionó poniendo toda su confianza en el juicio de su hermano.

Robert se quedó pensativo por unos instantes en que se cruzó de brazos. Luego soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Silke, no es lo que a mí me resulte apropiado, es una decisión que te afectará directamente a ti, por eso tú tienes la palabra final. – Admitió.

-Pero esa elección posicionará a los Jürgens de diferentes formas, tenemos que ver cuál de todas ellas es la que nos conviene más, ya que solo tenemos una oportunidad. – Respondió con seriedad.

-Siempre… me ha impresionado la forma tan madura con que tomas este asunto, pero no quiero que cometas una equivocación que te haga infeliz. – Dijo mostrando una profunda preocupación.

-No seré infeliz, al contrario, con el apellido Jürgens en la cima, tendré mi recompensa. –

-El nombre de los Jürgens ahora mismo se encuentra muy alto, gracias a ti. – La halagó con una sonrisa.

-Me siento honrada por eso. – Pausó cerrando los ojos. – Así que, retomaremos este asunto del matrimonio una vez concluido el torneo. –

-Tal vez nuevos pretendientes entren a la jugada. – Concluyó Robert.

-Nunca fue mi intención, pero ahora que ocurrió me esforzaré más y tal vez se pueda cerrar un buen negocio. – Declaró satisfecha.

-Y hablando de negocios, cómo va el asunto con los Hiwatari, en las noticias se te vio llegar con el mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari, supongo que ya has discutido con él. –

-Así es, el trato de Kai conmigo se pospuso hasta que el torneo termine, sin embargo el abuelo ha resultado más accesible de lo que pensaba al inicio. Marie-Angelique nos ha ayudado a que la cabeza de los Hiwatari apoye más nuestro trato. Me dijo que si daba una buena actuación en el torneo, nos daría todas las facilidades para exportar a Japón; una razón más para ganar este torneo. -

-Y a tu juicio… ¿el abuelo de Kai es confiable? – Dudó Robert.

Silke suspiró. – Es un hombre obstinado, sin embargo a pesar de la personalidad de mis compañeros, ellos siguen sus órdenes con discreción, considero que si le doy lo que pide sin fallar, él nos dará lo prometido, así que solo resta esperar a la final del torneo… - Silke no pudo terminar ya que una fuerte explosión resonó a lo lejos en el plato de juego atrayendo la atención de los alemanes, y Jazzman declaraba por medio de los altavoces a Tyson como el vencedor.

Tras un breve silencio Robert agregó algo más.

-Todo apunta a que… la final del año pasado se repetirá entre tu equipo y el de Tyson. Quisiera saber, ¿dónde te sitúa eso a ti? – Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Supongo que eso es un secreto de equipo. – Sonrió Silke de forma traviesa.

A Robert no le quedó más que sonreír también.

-Deberíamos volver, es mejor que te revisen esas heridas, - Dijo empezando a caminar de regreso. - además supongo que tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con tu equipo para tu último combate, será contra los Dingo Crash, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Veo que llevas muy bien las cuentas de nuestras bey batallas, también son el equipo que los Majestics derrotaron en batallas individuales durante la primera fase del torneo, ¿algún consejo? – Preguntó la castaña.

-En realidad como jugadores individuales aún les falta un poco de experiencia, pero en las batallas por equipo han resultado más complicados de vencer, será cuestión de analizar su estrategia, pero sé que ganarán sin problemas, así que es un hecho que estarán en la gran final en nuestra amada Alemania, creo que nos volveremos a ver hasta entonces. – Se refirió Robert con un aire melancólico.

Silke correspondió el gesto, sin embargo en su andar Robert se detuvo sin pensarlo, y su mirada se dirigió a la parte trasera de las gradas. La castaña siguió la trayectoria de la vista de Robert llegando hasta una melena rubia que miraba sigilosamente a Tyson desde una posición oculta detrás de todo el escándalo.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Preguntó Silke con una sutil voz.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Hablar con quién? – Fingió Robert sin entender.

-Esa linda chica, la conocí hace un rato, parece que es una de tus admiradoras. -

-¿Hablas de Leela? – Se extrañó el germano.

-Deja la seriedad a un lado y ve con ella, estoy segura que se alegrará de verte. –

Robert intentó contestarle pero Silke ya se alejaba con elegancia, parecía que no lo escucharía.

El alemán suspiró. Silke era la persona más discreta que conocía, miró furtivamente a su alrededor, no había reporteros, ni seguridad, ni otra persona interesada en algo que no fuera la batalla en curso, así que decidido, caminó con paso firme hacia la rubia que miraba detrás de una cámara fija donde había espacio libre.

Con la victoria del japonés, Leela se mostraba alegre aplaudiendo desde su sitio.

Robert carraspeó ligeramente, consiguiendo llamar la atención de la jovencita.

Leela giró pensando que tal vez alguien de seguridad le diría que no podía estar ahí pero grande fue su sorpresa al hallar al mismísimo Robert Jürgens a solas frente a ella.

-¡Ro… Robert…! – La rubia enrojeció de inmediato y sin saber que más hacer, realizó una profunda reverencia al germano. - ¡Te pido disculpas por mis terribles modales! ¡De verdad no quería husmear en tu ropa interior! – Gritó de forma rápida, su vergüenza era evidente, por lo que Robert solo sonrió para sí mismo y alcanzó la zurda de Leela, haciendo que la chica alzara la mirada apenada.

-No hay nada que perdonar, de hecho… - El joven buscó con su otra mano dentro de su chaleco y obtuvo un curioso y familiar objeto de la japonesa. – Me parece que esto sólo puede pertenecerle a cierta señorita. –

Leela reconoció su reloj de flores, el cual pensaba había perdido.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que descuidada soy! ¡Lamento muchísimo las molestias que te he causado, será mejor que me retire…! - Dijo la chica más roja que antes intentando alejarse de ahí, algo pasaba cuando estaba cerca del europeo que le costaba mucho controlarse, más en medio de la vergonzosa situación.

-Espera. – La tranquilizó de tajo la voz de Robert.

El gentil hermano de Silke le sonreía con serenidad. Con ambas manos colocó el bello reloj en la muñeca desnuda de Leela y lo ajustó adecuadamente para que no volviera a caerse.

-Por favor no lo pierdas, lo traje conmigo todo el combate, me trajo buena suerte. –

Leela se sorprendió de aquello, miró su reloj con cariño, y luego volvió al tema del combate.

-Robert, ese… fue un gran combate, sin embargo lamento que no hayas ganado… -

-Ganar no lo es todo Leela, hay más cosas que importan en una beybatalla y me siento feliz con el resultado. Silke lo hizo muy bien, me impresionó muchísimo, sé que puede llegar aún más lejos y estoy orgulloso de ser su hermano. –

Al notar que no había tristeza en sus palabras, Leela solo sonrió para sí misma.

-Tienes razón, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes de que diera inicio el torneo, y me doy cuenta que a esta altura es de los mejores competidores, su forma de beybatallar me impactó, así que creo que ahora tengo una nueva beyluchadora favorita. – Admitió la japonesa guiñando un ojo al alemán.

Robert alzó una ceja y sonrió sorprendido.

-¿Ah sí? A decir verdad en este momento Silke también es mi beyluchadora favorita, pero me duele saber que tan pronto te hayas olvidado de mí... – Respondió un Robert cabizbajo.

Leela de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzó a mover las manos en negación.

-¡Ah! ¡Este… no, no es como piensas! ¡En realidad me gustan los dos! ¡Es decir! ¡Los tres! ¡Ya sabes que Tyson…! – Leela se sonrojó, sus ideas se habían revuelto y Robert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Estoy bromeando contigo Leela, este es el espíritu del beyblade, y aún hay más beyluchadores que seguro nos impresionarán a todos, y si me lo permites, me encantaría discutir tus gustos más tarde, tal vez luego de la rueda de prensa al finalizar la ronda de hoy. –

Leela se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, aparentemente Robert la estaba invitando a una cita, no sabía cómo contestar adecuadamente.

-¡Acepto! – Exclamó con fuerza, y un segundo después se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pues en su mente la palabra moderación no había podido coordinarse con su voz.

Robert se sorprendió nuevamente, y luego sonrió.

-Muy bien… pues ya quedó, mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece si contemplamos hasta el final el combate de los BBA-Revolution? Entiendo que principalmente has venido a apoyarlos a ellos, y ahora realmente no sé si me pondré de su lado o de los Blitzkrieg Boys… las posibilidades de que se encuentren en la final son casi del 100%, ¿tú qué opinas? –

La chica no podía ocultar su felicidad, pasaría con Robert los siguientes 10 minutos, solo esperaba que el travieso italiano no se apareciera por los alrededores.

-Creo que Kaisito está más que preparado para ese combate, pero mi mejor amigo Tyson… ¡Él lo vencerá! –

* * *

Silke avanzaba lentamente por los escasamente transitados jardines en aquella zona restringida con dirección hacia la carpa blanca, se sentía cansada, y aunque suponía que Tala y Kai también tendrían secuelas de la batalla, jamás lo mostrarían, debía lucir la misma fortaleza, además solo restaba la última batalla, después de eso podría descansar un poco en el tren que haría el largo viaje de vuelta a Moscú, solo esperaba conseguir un camarote de primera clase para poder descansar sobre una cama. Sus pensamientos la mantenían ocupada cuando de pronto divisó a tres hombres andar en su misma dirección. No les prestó mucha atención pero ellos se apresuraron a bloquearle el paso metros antes de la enfermería.

-¿Silke Jürgens? – Preguntó un rubio alto.

-Ese es mi nombre. -Respondió ella.

-Debería estar avergonzada de sí misma, es una completa deshonra para Europa. – La señaló un segundo hombre con cabellos negros y mechones rojos incrementando el nivel de voz.

Silke los observó más detalladamente, los tres llevaban pines con logos de marcas europeas de accesorios finos para caballeros, el tercer hombre de lentes tintados y cabellera azul oscura pertenecía a una marca de relojes los cuales Johnny usaba, seguro patrocinaban a los Majestics.

La jugadora no dijo nada. Entendía su molestia. Ella era alemana, hermana de uno de los Majestics, y sin embargo entregaba su talento a un equipo ruso, extranjeros al antiguo continente que llevaban la delantera.

-Lamento mucho causarles enfado caballeros, con permiso. – Silke se despidió evitando problemas como era su costumbre, así que decidida pasó entre el rubio y el peli azul. Sólo debía llegar a donde los Blizkrieg Boys y nadie más la incomodaría.

-¡Traidora! ¿A dónde v…? – Le llamó el hombre de los relojes como si se tratara de una orden, cuando una mano a sus espaldas no le permitió concluir el comando.

Silke notó el silencio y curiosa volteó para reconocer a un chico castaño.

-¡¿Kirill?! – Exclamó Silke sorprendida por su intervención.

El guardaespaldas sonrió y empujó al hombre hacia un lado.

-¿Hay algún problema que tengan con Fraülein Jürgens? – Cuestionó divertido situándose al frente de Silke.

-¡No te entrometas ruso! – Dijo el rubio aproximándose sin precaución a la acusada.

Kirill de inmediato lo sujetó del cuello de la costosa camisa.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Suéltame! – Demandó el rubio intentando mostrar un poco de valor sujetando con ambas manos la de Kirill pero de ninguna manera lograba que el segundo lo soltara.

-¡Dile a tu cachorro faldero que no se entrometa! Es un bárbaro extranjero que no sabe de educación. – Dictaminó el de flecos rojos.

Sin embargo Silke no dijo nada, ellos habían comenzado la discusión y Kirill no los había lastimado… aún.

-Bueno ya es suficiente. – Se quejó el de lentes, y sacó de su chamarra un táser eléctrico.

Silke dio un paso hacia atrás. Aparentemente los promotores no tenían solo la intención de intercambiar amenazas verbales.

-Mejor suéltalo y déjanos charlar con la chica. – Amenazó encendiendo el arco eléctrico del aparato que hacía un fuerte y amenazador chirrido; convencido de tener el control se aproximó medio metro.

Kirill no se impresionó y con la diestra libre sacó el arma corta que portaba en la cintura.

Los tres se quedaron sin habla ante un arma de verdad que los apuntaba, y se estremecieron cuando Kirill le quitó hábilmente el seguro con el pulgar.

-O…Oye… vamos a calmarnos… - Solicitó el de los relojes.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que eso pasó por seguridad!? – Preguntó el otro con una gota de sudor rodando por su mejilla.

-Ustedes no saben mucho acerca de cómo funciona la seguridad en estos eventos, ¿cierto? Ahora suelta ese inmovilizador y patéalo hacia acá. – Exigió Kirill sin bajar la guardia.

El patrocinador soltó el táser e hizo lo que Kirill le ordenó, consiguiendo que el arma llegara a los pies de Silke.

-Tú. – Le dijo Kirill a la castaña. – Recógelo. – Silke hizo lo que él le pedía con cuidado tomándolo del cuerpo negro evitando rozar la zona metálica donde nacía la electricidad. Kirill por su parte pasó a apuntar el cañón de la pistola de la pareja de europeos al que tenía en las manos. -No volverán a entrometerse con ninguno de los jugadores del Señor Voltaire Hiwatari, ¿Entendido? –

Los tres asintieron temerosos, así que el ruso soltó al rubio quien de inmediato se alejó con sus compañeros que solo lanzaron una desagradable mirada a la alemana. En pocos instantes se alejaron, y Kirill volvió a poner el seguro a la pistola guardándola bajo su saco.

Silke suspiró. Afortunadamente los busca problemas no eran como los Blitzkrieg Boys o entonces aquel debate se hubiera vuelto muy violento.

Kirill la observó.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces lejos de tu parvada? – Le sonrió como si no hubiera sucedido todo aquel alboroto.

Silke no contestó, sólo le ofreció el táser.

Kirill lo tomó y la miró alzando una ceja.

-Esto produce una descarga de 10 mil Volts; más de cinco segundos en cualquier zona desnuda y podrías dejar al sujeto inconsciente. Sólo retiras el seguro y lo activas. – Demostró Kirill diestramente, y tras apagarlo lo lanzó en una débil parábola hacia Silke quien lo atrapó. - Consérvalo, parece que aún eres muy ingenua y no sabes cuantas personas están en tu contra. – Le dijo sonriendo casi amistosamente.

Silke lo observó y bajó la mirada al pequeño aparato, a penas más grande que un teléfono celular. No le agradaba usar armas, pero analizó todos los sustos que ya se había llevado desde la mansión de Kai, así que le pareció sensato tener algo de protección extra al carecer de la formación militar de los rusos, tras evaluarlo guardó el inmovilizador en uno de sus bolsillos.

-No tengo por qué ser del agrado de todos, eso me queda muy claro, pero este torneo se está saliendo de control. – Admitió desconcertada ante la agresión anti deportiva de los patrocinadores europeos.

-El perder dinero le ofende a cualquiera. – Obvió Kirill.

\- Es verdad. –Admitió un poco sorprendida, hasta ese momento no había reparado en prestar atención a todos los patrocinadores ajenos que estaban perdiendo dinero por culpa del éxito de su equipo. - ¿A propósito, que haces aquí? – Recapacitó Silke al comparar la distancia desde el palco de Voltaire hasta la bahía médica.

-Sólo me enviaron a verificar que todo el equipo pueda continuar, y desde luego asegurarme que la paloma está en buenas condiciones para brillar en el siguiente round, ¿Sabes? En verdad sería tan simple si alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ti cuando estás tan sola… - Kirill intentó aproximar la zurda a la barbilla de Silke quien notando su intención dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No estoy sola, y ya basta de esta actitud, no soy ninguna damisela en peligro. – Resopló antes de girar en dirección a la enfermería seguida de cerca por el guardaespaldas que se divertía cada vez que la hacía enfadar.

* * *

Ambos arribaron a la sección de la enfermería que pertenecía a los rusos, donde los chicos observaban detenidamente en la pantalla como Daichí salía victorioso al igual que Tyson.

Silke se percató de Tala quien estaba más alejado de la pantalla, con el torso desnudo, permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras una enfermera untaba un poco de gel sobre su espalda y se preparaba para colocarle una gaza. La castaña se aproximó hasta él y pudo notar unas marcas rojizas sobre su pálida piel cuya trayectoria venía desde el vendaje hacia su pecho, sin duda aquel mordisco de Amphylyon había conseguido herir tanto a la bestia bit como al bey luchador.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tala? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Esto no es nada, mejor que te revisen a ti. – Respondió el capitán sin darle mucha importancia.

Silke asintió y la enfermera que atendía a Tala intercambió miradas con la castaña indicándole que en seguida la atendería cuando una voz se apropió de la tranquilidad de la sala.

-¡Mis queridos amigos! - Exclamó Kirill llamando su atención.

Los chicos a penas y lo vieron de reojo.

-El Señor Voltaire quiere que sean Silke, Kai y Tala los que finalicen el encuentro, así que finjan que no sienten dolor alguno por favor, tienen que dar su mejor actuación para demostrar que el equipo de Rusia será el ganador. Ah, y les recuerdo que mañana nos vemos para la siguiente sesión de fotos, así que les sugiero partan a penas concluya su beybatalla por equipos; el señor Voltaire se hará cargo de la rueda de prensa, así que partiremos con los nuevos patrocinadores que se sumen hoy. Eso es todo. – Dijo sonriente, aunque ninguno de los beyluchadores varones compartió su ánimo, por lo que sólo guiñó un ojo a Silke quien era la única que por mera educación le devolvía la mirada.

-Está tan desesperado por llamar la atención. – Se mofó Ian alzando los hombros con una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Acaso te amenazó? – Preguntó Bryan a su compañera.

-Como casi siempre que nos encontramos, aunque empiezo a creer que no es personal… - Sonrió despreocupada tras analizar como el sub-jefe de seguridad tenía esa actitud altanera con cada uno de los rusos.

-No deberías tomártelo a la ligera. – Sentenció Tala desde la camilla.

Silke prestó atención a sus palabras.

-Ese sujeto puede que ahora esté de nuestra parte, pero si encontrara una oferta más jugosa ten por seguro que nos vendería, así que no bajes la guardia. – Le advirtió antes de ponerse la camisa negra de nuevo cuando la enfermera hubo concluido su curación.

-Entonces no estaba tan equivocada… - Alcanzó a susurrar colocando un puño sobre sus labios algo dudosa.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Spencer.

Silke no había tenido la intención de contar su experiencia cuando el protegido de Cheslav había sido su chofer, pero hasta Kai la miraba de reojo, así que quiso compartirles lo sucedido.

-Bueno, ocurrió algo que llamó mi atención en Nápoles, aquel día en que Kirill me llevó al pueblo a comprar un libro. – Empezó a relatar. – Cuando volvimos al auto con la compra, yo ya me encontraba en el vehículo, y antes de que él se colocara tras el volante, hubo "algo" que llamó su atención en la esquina de la librería. Procedió a encerrarme en el auto y avanzó con su arma lista en dirección a la calle aledaña, me era difícil ver desde la ventana de la camioneta hasta que desapareció al girar en la intersección. Pasaron algunos segundos en que pensé que estábamos en peligro y luego volvió como si nada, traté de preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero solo me evadió diciendo que no era de mi incumbencia… - Confesó. – Sin embargo, ahora ya no sé qué pensar, Cheslav insiste en que Kirill es de fiar, pero siendo honesta confío más en el criterio de ustedes chicos.-

-Estás segura con nosotros, así que desde ahora no te alejes, no olvides lo que pasó en la mansión. – Intervino Kai con seriedad.

Silke se impresionó al ser la voz de su socio la que había hecho aquella declaración. Estaba segura que él era la última persona de ese grupo que se preocuparía por ella.

-Cierto Kai, ese sigue siendo un misterio, y sea quien sea, puede seguirnos asechando. – Silke tomó con seriedad aquellas palabras.

Tala terminaba de ponerse su chamarra, se levantó y retomó el liderazgo de la conversación.

-Aclarando aquello, debemos concentrarnos en el último oponente. – Todos prestaron atención al capitán. - Hemos llegado muy lejos con un récord casi perfecto, y debemos mantenernos así hasta el final de hoy, lo que conlleva a la estrategia contra Dingo Crash.

Silke tomó la iniciativa gracias a la conversación con Robert.

-Aún pueden dar ciertas sorpresas, ya que han jugado mejor en conjunto, tendremos que estar listos para contrarrestarlos una vez que empiecen a atacar, creo deberíamos dejarlos hacer el primer movimiento. – Opinó la castaña.

-¿Kai? – Preguntó Tala a su pareja.

-Yo iré primero en esta ocasión. – Fue lo único que dijo para abandonar la carpa, dejando a la enfermera que esperaba atenderle con el material de curación.

-Necesito revisarlo también… - Dijo la mujer a Tala.

-Él está bien, atiéndala a ella. – Indicó refiriéndose a Silke.

La castaña no parecía lucir impresionada como al principio por la actitud de Kai, así que antes de dirigirse con la enfermera, sacó su blade de su bolsillo derecho y se lo entregó a Ian.

-Olvidaba decirte que su desempeño fue excelente, pero creo que se dañó en el disco de defensa, ¿crees que puedas repararlo?- Preguntó al dueño de Wyborg.

-¿Qué? – Reaccionó Ian sorprendido al analizarlo de cerca. – ¡Vaya! La beybatalla fue más dura de lo que parecía, realmente eres de temer. – Le guiñó Ian un ojo, a lo que la alemana solo sonrió simpáticamente. – Bien, pues no esperaba que fuera el disco de defensa el que se llevara la peor parte, pero déjame ver qué puedo hacer para que el balance siga siendo el mismo, ya que de esta pieza en específico no traigo un repuesto, debido a que hice varios juegos para cada beyblade con diferentes calidades de acero, así que trataré de compensar su variable de peso con el disco de ataque. – Explicó resolviendo el problema.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, prometo tener más cuidado en la siguiente batalla. – Aseguró Silke antes de dirigirse con la enfermera.

La mujer le indicó se colocara en la siguiente camilla detrás de una cortina para que pudiera retirarse las prendas. Silke entonces comenzó a desabotonar el vestido en la parte superior, revelando una blusa de mangas cortas, permitiendo a la enfermera limpiar los diminutos puntos rojos dejados por las afiladas plumas de Griffolyon.

-Están algo profundas, te colocaré un desinfectante, puede que te arda un poco. – Previno la mujer a la paciente.

-No hay problema. – Aceptó Silke la advertencia.

A continuación tuvo que apretar los ojos ya que la medicina penetraba hasta sus músculos causándole una ligera quemazón.

En la sala, Ian intercambiaba una y otra vez los discos de ataque y defensa. No podría garantizar que el calibre fuera exactamente igual al blade que su compañera había utilizado contra Robert, pero la batalla en equipo resultaría más sencilla, podría manejarlo sin problemas.

A la enfermera no le tomó más tiempo curar a Silke de lo que a Ian le tomó ensamblar al nuevo Gekiryu, así que ambos estuvieron listos al mismo tiempo.

-Está listo, te recomiendo lo pruebes antes de la batalla para que te acostumbres a su nuevo equilibrio. – Dijo Ian entregándolo a Silke, el resto de sus compañeros estaban muy atentos a la televisión.

La chica lo recibió con la mano izquierda, donde tenía un pequeño curita sobre la muñeca cubriendo una de las diminutas heridas.

-Se siente un poco más pesado. – Confesó, aunque no dudaba que fuera igual de resistente que el interior. – Lo probaré durante el descanso. –

Afuera, el bicolor volvió hasta el solitario palco de su equipo, para presenciar el desenlace de los BBA-Revolution.

El equipo de Tyson también había conseguido llegar a las finales, aún no era oficial pero con la puntuación actual era lógico que se vieran nuevamente las caras en Alemania.

Kai observaba desde su posición como el campeón mundial emocionado chocaba la mano con Hiro. El hermano mayor del japonés lucía un rostro descansado, como si para él las beybatallas no resultaran nada complejas, era como si el título de campeón mundial hubiera sido hecho solo para él, sin embargo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y tan solo quería ver a su hermano menor permanecer en ese puesto. A pesar de ello, a Kai no le importaba medirse seriamente con Hiro, era aquel chico de gorra y carácter divertido el que desencadenaba la verdadera emoción de luchar. Ese año sería donde finalmente derrotaría a Tyson.

Las batallas individuales continuaron por media hora más y cualquiera que fuesen los resultados de ellas, los BBA-Revolution y Blitzkrieg Boys se mantenían a la cabeza. Aun así ninguno de los equipos perdía las ganas de darle a los aficionados una demostración de lo que era el Beyblade a nivel profesional.

Se dieron quince minutos de receso para preparar los nuevos beyestadios de la ronda por equipos; algunos espectadores aprovecharon para ir a la zona de comida por provisiones para disfrutar de la segunda parte del torneo de ese día, mientras que otros beyluchadores terminaban de ajustar sus blades tras conocer a la perfección cuál sería su último oponente.

Silke estaba tranquila pero muy dentro de ella esperaba que no fueran los últimos en pelear, ya que la aterraba pensar que después de las batallas, y el largo viaje en tren a Moscú, tendrían que atender a una pesada sesión de fotos, entre más rápido pudieran irse, sería mucho mejor para ellos, afortunadamente, los altavoces anunciaron el reinicio de las batallas.

-¡Versailles! ¡Esta es la tercera llamada para las últimas rondas por equipo de este Fabuloso Cuarto Torneo Mundial de Beyblade! ¡Comenzamos! – Indicó animado cuando en las pantallas gigantes aparecían los nombres de los equipos y se señalaba a los primeros en participar.

-"¡Qué suerte!" – Pensó Silke animada.

Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al centro de la plataforma, siendo imitados por el equipo australiano en las gradas contiguas.

* * *

-Sean nuevamente bienvenidos a las últimas rondas de este torneo antes de la gran final en Alemania, soy Brad Best y estamos a punto de iniciar el combate entre los Dingo Crash y los Blitzkrieg Boys. -

-Yo soy AJ Topper; esta es una ronda interesante Brad, ya que sin importar el resultado, los Blitzkrieg boys irán a la final, pero si Dingo Crash resultara victorioso, eso colocaría a este grupo de novatos en el top 3 de los semifinalistas, me parece que han jugado muy bien este torneo, soportando la experiencia y fuerza de rivales más veteranos, pero estoy seguro que mostrarán todo lo que han aprendido en esta última beybatalla. –

-Muy cierto AJ, a mí me han sorprendido, en especial en su trabajo en equipo, me atrevo a decir que son uno de los grupo más sólidos de todo el torneo, y cada estrategia es distinta a la anterior donde los cuatro jugadores saben perfectamente qué les corresponde hacer, y con ello han conseguido subir en la tabla de puntuaciones. -

-Pero ahora tendrán que probar sus habilidades contra los Blitzkrieg Boys, que no sea andan con rodeos, su combinación de fuerza, habilidad e inteligencia, resulta peligrosa para cualquiera que busque tomar una oportunidad en su contra. –

-Tú lo has dicho AJ, así que les deseamos la mejor de las suertes a ambos equipos. No se levanten de sus asientos puesto que presenciaremos una sensacional beybatalla. –

-Pero Brad… tomé demasiada soda… -

-Acaba de terminar el intermedio AJ… -

* * *

Los jugadores ya se habían colocado en sus puestos, aguardando por el plato donde disputarían su última batalla. Lentamente la esfera traslúcida subió desde el piso flotante escurriendo agua a sus lados, y una arena con algunas columnas, medios muros y una circunferencia decorada resaltó en las pantallas gigantes.

-¡El estadio de las Catacumbas de Paris! – Anunció Jazzman.

El plato para la actual beybatalla consistía en una combinación entre un foso y decenas de cráneos y huesos apostados de manera "artística" alrededor de un centro totalmente plano, con tierra arcillosa como pavimento. Las imitaciones de huesos humanos formaban trincheras a los polos del estadio dando ventaja a los beyluchadores de resguardarse si era necesario o usarlos como trampolín para asestar golpes más retirados.

-Pero que desagradable… - Susurró Silke.

-¿Qué no te gustan las atracciones turísticas de Paris? – Preguntó Kai divertido.

-Resulta que me parece inapropiado hacer de un lugar de reposo un espectáculo así. – Se quejó haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-Calma, ni siquiera son reales, así que concéntrate. – Ordenó Tala ante la incomodidad de su compañera sin quitar sus ojos de enfrente de los australianos.

Del lado contrario aun en la banca, el capitán sonreía ampliamente a sus compañeros.

-Es un hecho que no iremos a las finales este año, pero aún podemos demostrar que somos lo bastante fuertes como para hacer trabajar en serio a los Blitzkrieg Boys. –Dijo Eithan elevando la moral de su equipo.

-Ya saben a quién deben atrapar primero. – Recordó Yani.

-Pues parece que esto resultará más fácil de lo que pensábamos. – Calculó Tami observando la alineación de los rusos, con Kai al centro del trío.

Kirrily asintió preparada para presentar su última beybatalla avanzando a un costado del capitán, hasta que los tres estuvieron alineados en su área de salida.

-¿¡Están listos beyluchadores!? – Cuestionó Jazzman totalmente emocionado. - En sus marcas… 3… 2… 1… ¡LET IT RIP! –

Los dos equipos lanzaron al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas pistolas y boomerangs,

Los seis beyblades se dirigieron de inmediato al centro de la arena, intentando ser los primeros en acaparar el terreno central, hasta que el equipo ruso notó como sus oponentes se dividían en tres, con la intención de enfrentarse uno a uno.

Tala, Kai y Silke habían optado por permitir que los australianos revelaran primero su estrategia, y cuando la trayectoria de colisión era evidente, ágilmente los tres Dingo Crash evitaron el contacto físico con sus adversarios, demostrando una gran agilidad en el juego.

-¡Qué rápidos! – Exclamó Silke asombrada por aquella velocidad que había conseguido burlar a Gekiryu sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Te sorprendes por nada. – Dijo Kai despectivo.

Tala mantuvo la concentración e intentó alcanzar a Kirrily sin embargo cuando ya casi la tenía, Eithan se atravesó sorprendiendo a Tala sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Sigue así Kirrily. – Animó el australiano a su compañera.

La rubia asintió y fue en busca de Silke quien permaneció quieta, a sabiendas de que solo intentaban llamar su atención sin atacar realmente.

Kai admiraba el panorama, Tami zigzagueaba a su alrededor, pero tampoco se veía interesada en golpearlo.

Silke sabía que Gekiryu podría fácilmente repeler un golpe, pero la bestia bit había hecho un gran esfuerzo en la batalla anterior contra Robert, ese detalle le preocupaba un poco, y Tala debió notarlo, ya que en un intento más certero de Eithan por atacar a Silke, el capitán se interpuso lanzando un viento helado que el australiano evadió con facilidad.

-¿Tala? – Peguntó ella mirándolo.

-Sigamos el plan de Kai. – Le indicó,

Silke asintió y observó a Kai, como esperando descubrir qué pasaba por su mente. Por otro lado, Jazzman no solía entrometerse en las batallas pero el trío de los Blitzkrieg boys a penas y había hecho un movimiento, mientras que Dingo Crash se desplazaba por todo el plato, y la respuesta del público lo tentaba a llamar la atención de los jugadores.

-¿Por qué Kai no ataca? –

-¡Silke lleva todo el rato sin hacer un movimiento! –

-¡Qué aburrido…! ¡Tala es más fuerte que eso! –

-Los rusos le temen a Dingo Crash… -

-Beyluchadores, ¿qué sucede? Empiecen a jugar por favor… - Se atrevió a interceder el réferi.

El público comenzaba a cuchichear entre las gradas, la batalla no parecía tan interesante, y Kai decidió que sería el momento ideal de contra atacar esas jugadas inútiles de los australianos con un asalto verdadero.

-¡Blazing Gigs! – Ordenó Kai invocando a Dranzer en medio de sus compañeros de equipo.

En un segundo, los tres beyblades australianos dejaron de rodar sin sentido, y se dirigieron para formar un círculo alrededor del bicolor al mismo tiempo que liberaban a sus bestias bit.

-¡Van por Kai! – Advirtió Tala en medio del despliegue de poder.

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Silke al ver la distancia que había aumentado entre los tres rusos cuando Dingo Crash logró rodear a Kai y alejarlo de su grupo.

Dranzer se encontraba dispuesto a hacerles frente lanzando una gran llamarada pero su fuego se vio desviado debido a que la bestia bit de Kirrily brincó desde atrás y mordió al fénix de un ala, consiguiendo que se descontrolara, lanzando el fuego en dirección a Tala y Silke quienes tuvieron que saltar lejos de su posición original, dejando a Kai completamente solo.

-¡Pero que molestia! – Se quejó Kai intentando quitarse a Kirrily de encima, cuando los tres blades australianos chocaron contra el azul al mismo tiempo castigándolo.

De pronto, la bestia bit de Tami envolvió a Dranzer con sus tentáculos, causando en Kai un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Kai se enfadó ante este ataque que lastimaba en el mismo sitio que la descarga eléctrica de su combate anterior, además sus tres oponentes se habían unido para sacarlo de combate.

-¡Wolborg! –

-¡Gekiryu! –

Un feroz lobo y un enorme dragón aparecieron en auxilio de su compañero, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho; Tami y Kirrily soltaron a Dranzer bloqueándoles el camino, era entonces que Eithan tenía el camino libre para sacar al beyluchador.

Kai comenzó a sentirse terriblemente asfixiado, aquel ataque de Tami paralizaba de una forma mucho más poderosa que el Violet Mist de Silke, y ahora se encontraba de frente al capitán australiano, con su blade girando en su mismo sitio incapaz de moverse.

-Luces cansado Kai, no te preocupes, en breve estarás en las gradas. –

-¡No creas que un ataque tan patético les dará la mínima ventaja sobre mí! - Respondió amenazante.

-Ya lo veremos. ¡Cassuarian! – Sonrió Eithan.

El ave terrestre embistió a Dranzer con toda su fuerza, Tala y Silke vieron con preocupación como el beyblade azul volaba en diagonal, haciendo añicos un muro de cráneos, el cual no pudo detener el impacto por lo que su trayectoria continuaba peligrosamente, sería un milagro si se salvaba.

El blade cayó en el límite del estadio, en la orilla y con dificultad pudo volver al centro recuperando balance.

Tala y Silke exhalaron aliviados, pero no podían quedarse lejos de su compañero, otro ataque igual y Kai sería derrotado.

-Eithan se encargará del más fuerte de su equipo, y luego seguiremos con ustedes. –Confesó Kirrily.

-¡Ahora es tu turno! – Retó Tami a Silke. – ¡Medusian! ¡Dardo paralizante ahora! –

La avispa de mar de Tami extendió sus largos tentáculos, y Silke sumergió a Gekiryu debajo del escenario para evitar ser afectada al igual que Kai, dándoles de esta forma la ventaja a los Dingo Crash.

-Oh que mal… se me escapó, pero ¿qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Tami a Tala que se batía con Kirrily, que le golpeaba débilmente pero con tal velocidad que él no alcanzaba a devolverle el golpe.

-Me ahorrarán trabajo si puedo eliminarlas a las dos de un solo golpe. – Sonrió Tala esperando a que la segunda jugadora fuera contra él.

-¡No cuentes con ello… Medusian! – Tami se dirigía a toda carga contra Tala para apoyar a Kirrily.

-¡Wolborg! ¡Novae Rog! – Ordenó Tala.

Tami confiaba en que era mucho más veloz que el pelirrojo, así que preparó su ataque paralizante, al mismo tiempo, Silke apareció por debajo de ella para evitar que atacase a Tala, sin embargo parecía que las australianas ya suponían eso, por lo que ambas se alejaron hábilmente del sitio, dejando a Gekiryu libre mientras el Novae Rog de Tala acertaba de lleno en su compañera.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Tala al ver que su ataque había asestado a su aliada.

-¡Gekiryu! – Chilló Silke al ver como su bestia bit rugía debido al golpe, mientras su beyblade giraba tambaleándose. El efecto causado en Silke había sido similar a beber rápidamente una bebida helada, había percibido como si su cabeza se congelara momentáneamente.

-¡Oigan! ¡Qué demonios hacen! ¡Esa jugada casi nos cuesta el combate! – Regañó Kai que batallaba con Eithan.

-¿¡Estás bien!? – Preguntó Tala a su compañera que había sido incapaz de cubrirse del ataque.

-S… sí. – Respondió ella débilmente, el Novae Rog de Tala era un ataque que siendo certero podría sacar a prácticamente cualquier adversario, afortunadamente el cálculo de Ian había sido capaz de resistirlo, sacrificando balance por defensa en el ajuste del beyblade de Silke.

-Creo que deben aprender a jugar mejor en equipo… - Sugirió Eithan, consiguiendo que Kai se lanzara contra él, aunque el australiano lo esquivó fácilmente, debido a que el ataque de Tami alentaba los movimientos del oponente que lo recibiera.

Kirrily y Tami rodeaban los blades de Tala y Silke, asechándolos, esperando a que hicieran sus jugadas.

-Silke, hazte a un lado, acabaré con ellas. – Ordenó Tala al notar como el beyblade de Silke no podía reponerse de la conmoción anterior.

-¡No! Eres el único que aún está en buenas condiciones, si Medussian toca a Wolborg se acabó.- Aseguró ella. Rápidamente comenzaba a sentir cansancio, más aún debido a la beybatalla previa con Robert.

-¿Pero que tanto charlan? Acabaremos con ambos ahora mismo. – Sonrió Tami desde su posición secundada por Kirrily.

-Gekiryu, vamos bajo tierra. – Ordenó Silke.

Gekiryu se enterró de nueva cuenta, era peligroso usar Violet Mist teniendo a Tala tan cerca, y Medussian era mucho más veloz por lo que debía usar adecuadamente la energía que le restaba.

-Vaya, quiere protegerte y te deja solo. – Se burló Tami.

-Creo que en realidad, va contra tu capitán. – Sonrió Tala convencido de la intención de Silke.

Tami se sorprendió al comprobarlo tras mirar a Silke, su concentración se centraba totalmente hacia donde Kai y Eithan disputaban.

-¡Kirrily hazte cargo! – Anunció la dueña de Medussian antes de dirigirse velozmente hacia el lado contrario del estadio.

-Parece que somos tú y yo. – Le dijo la rubia al pelirrojo.

Tala no le devolvió el saludo, y solo esperó a que la chica lo embistiera nuevamente, pero esta vez el blade de la australiana comenzó a congelarse en la diminuta zona de contacto, hasta que notó que sus movimientos eran más pesados.

-¡Sarcophilian! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a su bestia bit que sacudía su cabeza aturdida.

-¡Novae Rog! – Lanzó Tala el ataque de Wolborg, el cual la chica esquivó con mayor dificultad, pero al tratar de contra atacar Tala ya iba en dirección a Kai.

-¡Eithan! – Exclamó Tami. – ¡Acabemos con Kai ahora! – Advirtió antes de que Silke se entrometiera.

-¡Genial! ¡Todo tuyo! – Anunció golpeando a Kai dejándolo a merced de Tami.

-¡Dardo paralizante! – Ordenó Tami velozmente.

Kai intentó alejarse pero sus movimientos eran torpes como si el piso fuera arena movediza. Los tentáculos de Medussian estaban por rodearlo cuando Gekiryu emergió del suelo interponiéndose en su camino, recibiendo el ataque de frente, pero alcanzado a lanzar Violet Mist contra Tami y Eithan.

-¡Qué es esto! – Peguntó la chica mientras su compañero sentía como sus músculos se dormían.

-¡Una cucharada de tu propia medicina! ¡Gekiryu atrápala! – Comandó una cansada Silke. Gekiryu usó lo que le restaba de energía y capturó con su cuerpo a Medussian que poco podía resistirse, a la par que sus blades se golpeaban una y otra vez.

-¡Eso sí que no! – Eithan intentó rescatar a su compañera pero Kai lo embistió certeramente por un costado alejándolo.

-¡Tala! ¡Acábala! – Comunicó Silke al capitán.

-¡Entonces aléjate! – Respondió rápidamente.

Silke negó con la cabeza. -Estamos completamente paralizados, tendrás que sacarnos también. –

Kai la miró detenidamente, mientras que ella les mostraba una diminuta sonrisa. Se sentía muy cansada y aun así no pensaba perder en vano.

-¡Hazlo! – Determinó Kai seriamente.

-No serían capaces de sacar a su propia compañera… - Argumentó Tami entrecerrando los ojos, nunca había sabido lo que se sentía estar paralizada.

Tala dudó por un instante, pero la dueña de Medussian era quien preparaba a los enemigos luego de que Kirrily los distrajera para dejar que el Capitán los acabara con su embestida. Si a ella la derrotaban, la estrategia de los Dingo Crash se rompería. Por lo que sacrificar a Silke era una buena opción.

-Muy bien… ¡Novae Rog! – Decretó Tala con seriedad.

Silke se preparó para recibir el golpe, sería solo un segundo, sin embargo Eithan y Kirrily intentaron detenerlo, cuando un debilitado Kai los enfrentó.

-¡Blazing Gigs! – Dijo el dueño del fénix, consiguiendo que Dranzer envolviera a Sarcophilian cuya velocidad había disminuido.

-¡Kirrily! – Exclamó Eithan a su compañera que había conseguido sobrevivir el ataque pero cuya bestia bit había desaparecido.

Un golpe seco lanzó los blades de Silke y Tami al aire, desapareciendo las bestias bit, congelándolos. Ambos azotaron en el piso, y una beyluchadora se desmayó siendo atrapada por su capitán.

-¡Silke y Tami no pueden continuar! – Determinó Jazzman a todo pulmón, recibiendo gritos decepcionados por parte del público.

-¡Tami! ¡Responde! – Le gritaba Eithan a su compañera inconsciente.

Silke inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente pero había conseguido soportar la pérdida de fuerza tras el tremendo golpe de Tala, lo que ella sentía como un gran alivio, ya que no habría podido aguantar un segundo más en el plato.

Fue entonces que Eithan y una debilitada Kirrily se encontraron a merced de los rusos.

El bicolor no se veía contento, la ingeniosa jugada de los tres australianos lo había dejado como un novato, se lanzó inmediatamente contra Kirrily y sacó su blade del estadio.

-¡No! – La rubia no podía creer como su táctica se les había volteado cuando pensaban que la batalla estaba de su lado.

-¡Kirrily queda fuera del plato! ¡Ahora sólo queda Eithan por los Dingo Crash! – Anunció Jazzman.

Eithan dejó a Tami a cargo de Kirrily, si iba a perder no se la pondría fácil a los Blitzkrieg boys.

-Son muy fuertes, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. – Los confrontó el capitán del equipo australiano.

Tala y Kai les reconocían que los habían puesto en aprietos, pero el haber tenido que disponer de Silke y disminuir un puntaje casi perfecto no quedaría impune.

Eithan estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí, aun cuando la batalla que restaba fuera dos contra uno, y Violet Mist lo tuviera en desventaja.

-¡Novae Rog! –

-¡Blazing Gigs! -

Los últimos instantes de la beybatalla lanzaron una cegadora luz proveniente de la combinación de hielo y fuego, que destruyó por completo el beyblade de Eithan, igual que el bey estadio.

Cuando Jazzman pudo ver a través del humo solo encontró el beyblade azul de Kai tambaleándose lentamente y el blade plata de Tala aun girando, eran los indiscutibles vencedores.

-¡Los Blitzkrieg Boys son los ganadores tras una impredecible batalla aquí en los jardines del Versailles! – Concluyó Jazzman, dejando al público ovacionando a los rusos.

Eithan sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bien jugado chicos… - Mencionó alzando el pulgar derecho.

Tala aceptó sus felicitaciones con un movimiento de cabeza, Silke hizo lo mismo y Kai solo se retiró tras recoger a Dranzer.

Entre Yani y Kirrily consiguieron despertar a Tami, y su compañero que permaneció en la banca la ayudó a ponerse de pie ofreciéndose a servir de apoyo.

-¿Qué sucedió…? – Preguntó confundida.

-Nos derrotaron… pero vaya que fue la batalla más intensa que hemos tenido. – Le sonrió su capitán entregándole su blade.

Kirrily la abrazó y el equipo celebró su juego, no el haber perdido o haber estado cerca de ganar, sino lo aprendido a lo largo de dicho torneo.

Los Blitzkrieg Boys también se reunieron con el resto de su equipo que permanecía en las bancas.

-Gran trabajo en equipo. – Observó Spencer.

-No lo suficiente, pero esto nos enseñó una valiosa lección a todos. –Habló mirando a sus camaradas a los ojos refiriéndose a Kai específicamente. – Ellos son principiantes y aun así nos hicieron llegar hasta el punto en que tuvimos que sacrificar a uno de los nuestros, no podemos dejar que nos vuelvan a separar. –

Kai resopló y optó por alejarse de ahí. Estaba molesto, no había sido capaz de derrotarlos por cuenta propia, y ahora él también se encontraba exhausto después de una fiera batalla contra Johnny y los Dingo Crash.

-¿Y tu blade? – Preguntó Ian a Silke.

La castaña lo mostró, estaba un poco abollado pero había resistido.

-Pudimos soportar el Novae Rog de Tala, prometo que te ayudaré a armar el siguiente. – Respondió apenada por haber casi destruido dos beyblades en un par de horas.

Ian suspiró divertido, no había nada que disfrutara más que mejorar los beyblades de su equipo.

-Supongo que deberíamos aprovechar ahora para retirarnos, tenemos un pesado camino que recorrer hasta Rusia. – Les recordó Bryan.

Los cinco asintieron y en lugar de volver a su palco privado, se alejaron discretamente hacia la salida, sabiendo que Voltaire se haría cargo de todo a partir de ese punto.

Sus pasos los habían conducido hasta el pie de las escalinatas que subían nuevamente a palacio, aprovechando que el público continuaría en sus gradas esperando ver los tres combates restantes, eso les garantizaría una llegada pronta desde Versailles hasta la Estación Central de París para tomar el tren con dirección a Moscú.

-¡Silke! ¡Espera! – Se escuchó un grito femenino a lo lejos.

La castaña se detuvo reconociendo a Marie-Angelique que corría hacia ellos alzando el largo y pesado vestido.

-¿Marie-Angelique? – Se preguntó extrañada.

La rubia intentaba recuperar el aliento, y finalmente habló con su amiga.

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto? ¿No se quedarán a la rueda de prensa? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que llegar a Rusia lo antes posible, ya que tenemos una sesión de fotos mañana por la noche. – Dijo la castaña, sin embargo la princesa notó como ese tema le resultaba cansado.

Entonces, la rubia realizó un puchero inconforme e hizo una petición inusual.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Por favor… - Pidió a Tala con profunda amabilidad y sinceridad sin ignorarlo esta vez a él o a los otros chicos como siempre hacía.

Tala alzó una ceja. Desconocía que problemas les ocasionaría traer a la princesa con ellos, sin embargo el equipo de los Majestics al que ella apoyaba ya no era un enemigo, y la misma rubia había atraído a más patrocinadores a Voltaire.

Silke miró a Tala esperando una respuesta positiva. Luego de sus dos combates de aquel día, el capitán debía admitir que se merecía al menos ese permiso.

-Está bien. – Respondió ante las miradas sorprendidas de Ian, Bryan y Spencer, Kai solo receló al ver a las dos chicas celebrar riendo entre ellas, y optó por avanzar hacia la salida completamente solo.

-Entonces vámonos antes de que el estadio se vacíe. – Indicó la castaña amistosamente.

-Ay no… tengo que quedarme a la clausura… pero prometo llegar a donde me digas, cuál es la dirección... – Silke se apresuró en taparle la boca. La princesa se extrañó y balbuceó a través de la palma de la alemana un débil "¿qué pasa?".

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, ni siquiera yo sé a dónde vamos, debes confiar en mí y no darle la ubicación a ninguna persona, haré que te llegue a tu celular en una hora. - Susurró Silke con seriedad.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que emocionante! Significa que "nadie" puede saberlo, ¿verdad? – Confirmó cómplice, como si se tratase de un juego de detectives.

-Esto es muy serio, por favor no le digas a nadie. – Suplicó la castaña.

La princesa no entendía del todo, pero la seriedad en su amiga la obligó a desistir de ser traviesa.

-Muy bien, no saldrá nada de mí, así que nos vemos más tarde entonces. – Confirmó ella despidiéndose con la mano olvidando por completo que detrás de Silke había cuatro chicos atemorizantes.

Tala no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar con sus camaradas siguiéndole el paso y Silke con una alegre sonrisa que hacía mucho no le veían.

Al llegar a la entrada del antiguo recinto, sólo podían verse, camiones de pasajeros, autos particulares, vehículos oficiales de la BBA y noticieros, no había Staff ni porteros ya que no había más público que intentase ingresar a poco de finalizar el torneo. De pronto la bocina de la misma camioneta con el logo de los Blitzkrieg Boys resonó llamando su atención.

Kai se aproximó hasta el conductor quien les mostró seis boletos.

-Buenas tardes, el señor Cheslav me indicó que saldrían antes que el resto, y me pidió que les entregara estos boletos y los llevara a la estación central. – Confirmó entregando a Kai los documentos en un sobre cerrado.

El bicolor los revisó, efectivamente eran sus boletos con el nombre de cada uno de ellos, seis en un vagón de clase turista por la mitad del transcurso, lo que resultaría incómodo pero por la prontitud, lo más probable era que Cheslav no había conseguido otros, y seis más por el resto de la noche en vagones de primera clase después de pasar la Ciudad de Budapest.

Tala se aproximó y antes de poder decir nada, Kai abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se subió en la parte trasera, por lo que el resto del equipo hizo exactamente lo mismo confiando en el bicolor.

La camioneta arrancó e inició una corta travesía de apenas veinticinco minutos, ya que la mayoría de los parisenses se encontraban en Versailles o en bares y restaurantes presenciando el evento. Durante el transcurso, Tala abrió la carta que Kirill le había entregado al llegar al Palacio, y permitió que Silke viera la dirección.

No fue necesario que el capitán le dijera nada, así que la chica sacó su celular y anotó la dirección en un mensaje destinado a su amiga, indicando que el sitio de reunión sería en un hotel dentro del Distrito de Bogorodskoye, al noreste de Moscú, piso 4 habitaciones 401 y 402.

La camioneta los dejó afuera de la estación de trenes, y siguiendo las indicaciones de los letreros fácilmente ingresaron hasta la zona de abordaje de los andenes. En su caso al ser el ferrocarril transeuropeo, les solicitaros sus pasaportes. Los chicos pasaron sin problema alguno al ser de la nacionalidad del destino del tren. Sin embargo Silke se retrasó al tener que formarse con el resto de los extranjeros que figuraban como pasajeros a Moscú.

Tras haber pasado la zona de migración, encontró a sus compañeros en la sala de espera, donde había algunos restaurantes que ofrecían comida y bebida antes de aventurarse en el largo viaje de 38 horas hasta la capital rusa, que partiría en exactamente quince minutos.

-Eso fue rápido. – Dijo Ian con sarcasmo, ya que la chica había demorado otro cuarto de hora en llegar con ellos.

Silke se sentó con ellos sonriendo un poco apenada, los trámites migratorios siempre lo eran, pero lamentaba retrasar a sus compañeros.

-No sería problema alguno tramitarte una Visa como parte permanente del equipo, piénsalo. – Indicó Tala.

Silke solo asintió. No estaría mal, sin embargo no sabían aun que pasaría luego de la clausura del torneo, habría que esperar.

En eso un joven con un elegante delantal negro encima de una camisa blanca con un moño negro en el cuello, llegó hasta la mesa con una botella de Vodka abierta, sobre una bandeja plateada y dispuso seis pequeños vasos sobre la mesa. Se dedicó a servir en cantidades iguales la bebida cristalina, dejó la botella a media capacidad y se retiró.

Silke observó que un vaso le correspondía a ella, luego de las victorias de ese día, estaba dispuesta a brindar con sus compañeros, no se contuvo y sujetó el vaso con el índice y el pulgar derechos.

Los chicos levantaron su vaso para beber en seguida, sin embargo Silke se atrevió a pronunciar unas palabras en ruso.

-"Bud zarova" – Dijo tímidamente con perfecto acento, evitando que cualquiera de ellos lograra su cometido.

Tala sonrió hacia ella, y la animó a concluir su frase.

-¡Por el equipo! – Brindó ella.

-¡Bud zarova! – Manifestaron los demás, exceptuando Kai por supuesto.

Los seis bebieron su trago, Silke lo disfrutó mucho más que el primero, ya se encontraba prevenida del efecto de aquella bebida, intentó resistirse, pero esta vez sólo pudo toser un poco menos que la anterior.

Sus compañeros se veían divertidos, sin embargo un anuncio importante apareció en las televisiones apostadas a lo largo de la sala de espera en las noticias locales.

-Acaban de anunciar que la final del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade que se realizará en Alemania la próxima semana, será disputada entre el equipo del actual Campeón Mundial, los BBA-Revolution contra los Blitzkrieg Boys. Los boletos para este evento ya se encuentran agotados. -

Ante las esperadas noticias, aquel día parecía que se habían unido más como equipo, y estaban más preparados que nunca para hacer suyo dicho campeonato.

-¿Otra ronda Silke? – Preguntó Bryan a su compañera dispuesto a servirle nuevamente.

-No, muchas gracias, con una es más que suficiente para mí. – Admitió la chica suspirando.

-Bien, más para mí. – Indicó el ruso sirviéndose otro trago antes de abordar el tren.

Minutos después, los altavoces llamaron a los pasajeros de la ruta París-Moscú a ingresar a su vagón correspondiente. Silke se levantó primero, sacó el boleto con su nombre y se dirigió con su grupo hasta el abarrotado andén, efectivamente a Cheslav le había resultado complicado conseguir sus boletos, aunque fueran en clase turista. Luego de una larga línea, Silke consiguió llegar hasta sus asientos correspondientes. En dicho vagón, todos los lugares venían en pares, y veían hacia el frente. La chica tomó asiento a un lado de la ventana, y vio como Tala y Spencer se sentaban al frente suyo, e Ian y Bryan ocupaban los lugares del otro lado del pasillo a su misma altura platicando entre ellos. El tren comenzó a moverse, y el resto de los pasajeros terminaban de poner sus pertenencias en los compartimentos por encima de sus cabezas.

La vista de la ventana comenzó a cambiar del andén al exterior de la Ciudad de París.

Kai acababa de llegar al vagón, quería asegurarse si no habría sobrado algún camarote vacío, pero todo estaba a reventar. Incómoda fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el único lugar disponible era al lado de Silke. La alemana miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a nada más.

No le quedó de otra que tomar el asiento continuo y cruzarse de brazos para intentar dormir algunas horas.

El ferrocarril, dejó París atrás, pasando por Niza y Berlín, en ese momento atravesaba Praga. El sol ya se había ocultado; habían transcurrido 9 horas y los jugadores dormían profundamente. Muchos de los pasajeros ya habían bajado del tren, y solo una chica del personal transitaba el pasillo revisando si alguno de los viajeros necesitaba algo.

Era incómodo dormir en un tren en un asiento turista, pero la energía de los chicos necesitaba recargarse. Kai tenía el sueño ligero, y había logrado acomodarse de cierta forma que el cuello no se le torciera, por lo que las horas pasaron hasta llegar a Budapest.

Ian despertó y llamó con señas a una de las asistentes de viaje que pasaba, le preguntó en voz baja evitando despertar al resto de los pasajeros si las habitaciones de primera clase estaban listas. La chica respondió que así era, y que podrían tomar sus camarotes privados cuando quisieran.

El dueño de Wyborg estiró sus brazos y codeó ligeramente a Bryan. El de cabello gris, despertó somnoliento, y cuando Ian le comunicó que finalmente podrían descansar en una cama de verdad, Bryan se sobresaltó y señaló a su compañero la pareja de asientos que cruzaban el pasillo.

El más joven del grupo abrió los ojos impresionado, y aguantó la risa al ver a Kai dormido acurrucado con Silke recargada sobre su hombro. Afuera en la ventana se veían los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, sin duda el frío, el arrullador movimiento del tren y el cansancio, habían conseguido que esa fuera la pose más cómoda de dormir para ambos.

El agudo oído de Tala alcanzó a percibir la risa contenida del pequeño. Volteó con sus ojos dominantes para exigirle que se callara pero al notar la burla en su rosto, miró en la dirección de los asientos detrás suyos.

Tala rodó los ojos, ahora Kai también resultaría fastidiado por una situación incómoda con una chica. El líder miró la pantalla que estaba en la salida del Vagón, donde anunciaba que ya habían pasado Budapest, así que se puso de pie con la intención de dirigirse a su camarote en completo silencio dejando las burlas a sus compañeros.

Spencer sintió el movimiento, y de inmediato supuso lo mismo que Tala, se incorporó para seguirlo a los vagones donde se encontraban los dormitorios y tuvo que detenerse por algunos instantes con el shock de lo que veían sus ojos. A continuación miró a sus compañeros y con ágiles gestos de ojos y manos ordenó que se retiraran a dormir también exigiendo silencio.

Ian moría de risa, si obtenía una fotografía de Kai en esas circunstancias, podría conseguir de él lo que quisiera, pero el más alto no lo permitió, entonces el más pequeño tuvo que irse sin su preciado tesoro, y se arrepentía de no haber tomado la fotografía antes que nada.

El vagón turista se quedó a mitad de su capacidad, con un grupo de jóvenes turistas que viajaban de mochilaso y un par de hombres de negocios en la zona trasera. Uno de ellos con un poblado bigote blanco, comenzó a roncar. Los decibeles de sus ronquidos aumentaban y consiguieron despertar a Kai. El tren entonces tomó una curva, que movió al pasajero de los ronquidos silenciándolo nuevamente, así que el bicolor pretendió dormir de nuevo, sin embargo a penas y reparó en que una cabellera castaña se encontraba debajo de su mejilla izquierda.

Kai se congeló y lentamente se reincorporó, descubriendo que había dormido plácidamente gracias a que estaba recargado en Silke quien a su vez dormitaba profundamente descansando sobre su hombro.

A continuación encontró que el resto de su equipo no estaba, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría durmiendo con Silke en dicha posición, o si alguien más lo habría notado. Debió moverse más rápido de lo que pensó, ya que la chica despertó también y al encontrarse recargada en él, recobró la conciencia levantándose de inmediato.

-¡Por favor discúlpame! –Se expresó temerosa. Sabía que Kai no le tenía mucha paciencia y lo último que deseaba era fracturar más la relación entre ellos.

-Ya pasamos Budapest, voy a mi camarote. – Sentenció sin mirarla y se alejó rápidamente del asiento.

Silke suspiró incómoda también. – Pero que torpe… - Se dijo a sí misma, viendo nuevamente por la oscura ventana hacia la iluminada ciudad rumana que se iba quedando a lo lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, a cada pasajero en camarote le proporcionaron su desayuno, Silke aprovechó para ducharse y refrescarse antes de llegar a Moscú, para lo que faltaban solo 4 horas más. Había descansado considerablemente bien, aunque la siguiente sesión de fotos no la entusiasmaba del todo. Miró su celular para confirmar la hora actual y notó un nuevo mensaje de Marie-Angelique.

No pudo contener la noticia, así que abandonó su camarote y buscó el de Tala inmediatamente, tocando un par de puertas hasta dar con el líder.

-¿Silke? – Preguntó extrañado al verla tan exaltada. -¿Qué te sucede? –

-Voltaire no llegará hoy a Moscú… - Anunció incrédula mostrando a Tala el mensaje de su amiga.

Tala convocó a sus camaradas, y dejó que Silke hablara.

-¿Cómo que Voltaire no vendrá? – Preguntó Bryan.

-Al parecer Marie-Angelique hizo que los retuvieran en la Estación de trenes… dice que quiere que descansemos un día completo… - Explicó a sabiendas que cuando a su amiga se le metía una idea en la cabeza nada la hacía cambiar de parecer y con sus influencias era fácil conseguir lo que se propusiera.

-¿Y Voltaire lo sabe? – Preguntó Spencer con seriedad.

-Supongo que no… pero ella viene un tren detrás del nuestro, por lo que la veremos en el hotel en algunas horas. –

Kai no dijo nada, sin duda la princesa estaba fuera de su control pero ella mantenía al viejo alejado aunque fuera por apoyar a Silke, entonces no eran tan malas noticias, tendría más tiempo de practicar a solas para su batalla final con Tyson.

Al llegar a Moscú, salieron por un pasaje directo a la Plaza Roja, y de inmediato abordaron un gran taxi, al que Tala dio las indicaciones precisas de su destino. El chofer arrancó y tomó una gran avenida por algunos minutos hasta que bifurcaron hacia calles más pequeñas. La enorme ciudad se quedaba atrás y ahora solo se veían casas pequeñas, parques y edificios pequeños de apartamentos. Finalmente llegaron a un hotel en los suburbios de la ciudad.

La construcción tenía al menos cincuenta años, y parecía que no veía muchos turistas muy a menudo. Los jugadores descendieron y el taxi se fue dejándolos completamente solos. Kai reconocía el hotel, era una de las primeras adquisiciones de su abuelo en dicho país, pero no había invertido demasiado en él, lo que lo había hecho creer hasta ese momento que ya lo había demolido, en lugar de eso parecía que lo tenía abierto solo para la sesión de fotos de ellos. ¿Y por qué no? Esa zona gozaba de grandes espacios verdes, una campirana muestra de lo que eran los suburbios rusos y lejos de turistas entrometidos.

El bicolor avanzó primero hasta la puerta doble. La empujó y resultó estar abierta. Al interior, forrado con alfombras y tapices rojos con dorado, solo había algunas luces encendidas. Parecía abandonado, pero un hombre de avanzada edad que salió detrás del mostrador resultó ser el conserje y al reconocer al equipo del dueño de ese edificio, se presentó.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes. El señor Cheslav me dijo que llegarían a esta hora, también me han comunicado recientemente que el Señor Voltaire, el equipo de fotógrafos y patrocinadores que venían con él, sufrieron un inexplicable retraso en París, creo que hubo un problema con sus pasaportes… y no llegarán hasta mañana temprano, en fin, sus habitaciones son las únicas que tenemos en el cuarto piso, les entrego sus llaves, y pues tendremos que esperar a que arriben, supongo… - Dijo amable el anciano.

Los rusos no se inmutaron, querían tener un tiempo a solas antes de reanudar con las sesiones de fotos, así que Tala tomó las llaves y se dirigieron a la pareja de elevadores, no sin que antes Silke se acercara a él.

-Disculpe… señor, una amiga, va a acompañarnos, ella es la responsable de algunos de los patrocinadores, no tardará en llegar, ¿podría dejarla pasar por favor? – Pidió Silke amablemente al anciano que no podía negarse ante tan encantadora petición.

-Desde luego, ¿por qué no? El señor Voltaire no ha mencionado nada a cerca de prohibirle la entrada a nadie, ¿cómo es su amiga? – Preguntó curioso.

-Pues es más o menos de mi estatura, es rubia y de ojos tan azules como zafiros, se llama Marie-Angelique. – Terminó de describirla.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto llegue la enviaré con ustedes, por favor adelante. – Insistió el señor dejando todo en claro con Silke.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Agradeció ella y alcanzó a sus compañeros hasta el elevador del lado izquierdo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso, solo había dos puertas. Tala abrió la 401 que estaba cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, y la habitación interior seguramente había sido hacía décadas un lugar digno de altos mandatarios y embajadores; poseía tres camas dobles, una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas que completaban el juego, un escritorio con un banco más y una chimenea al fondo, los años se veían en su decoración y muebles, pero era lo bastante amplia para todos ellos, sin mencionar que había una puerta abierta al centro que comunicaba con la siguiente habitación que era exactamente igual en dimensiones y cantidad de muebles.

Los chicos ingresaron y tomaron asiento en las camas o sillas, y cada quien se entretuvo con sus propios pensamientos. Silke ya se hallaba acostumbrada a ello, así que solo se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. Su teléfono vibró y al revisarlo, encontró que Marie-Angelique ya había llegado a la estación de Moscú. Eso la alegraba, le gustaba la compañía de sus camaradas, pero a veces era lindo platicar con otra chica.

Sin embargo, apenas un minuto después, un nuevo mensaje de la princesa modificaba su reunión.

-¿Café Matrioshka? – Se extrañó. Así que dudosa de donde se encontraba, se atrevió a preguntarle a Kai quien estaba más cerca suyo. – Disculpa Kai, ¿tú sabes si este café está cerca de aquí? – Preguntó mostrándole la pantalla del celular.

Kai miró sin mucho interés la pantalla. El escrito tenía muchas caritas formadas con signos, números y letras, dignos de una niña mimada como la princesa, y le pedía a Silke que se vieran en un café cercano para platicar un poco aprovechando que Voltaire había tenido una demora.

-El café que buscas está a unos cinco minutos en auto desde aquí. No está nada lejos. – Respondió.

-Ya veo… Tala, ¿pudiera salir con Marie-Angelique solo por una hora? - Preguntó expectante.

-¿Saldrás? Creí que tu amiga nos alcanzaría aquí. – Respondió el líder sentado en una silla mientras ayudaba a Ian a prender la chimenea.

-Yo también, pero nos gusta mucho platicar acompañadas de una buena taza de té. Prometo que no tardaremos. – Aseguró esperanzada.

-¿Y qué hay de aquello de permanecer juntos? – Intervino Bryan torciendo la boca.

-Solo es a unas cuadras de aquí, además sabemos cuidarnos solas.- Confirmó segura de sus palabras.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Spencer un poco insistente.

-No es necesario que se molesten, ya saben, hablaremos de cosas de chicas. – Les dijo sonriente.

Tala no estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero habían sido sumamente cuidadosos, así que no veía nada de malo en darle algo de libertad a la castaña.

-Está bien, no tarden, ya que si Voltaire logra de alguna milagrosa forma aparecerse aquí, no podré disculparlas. – Respondió volviendo a lo suyo.

-Muchas gracias, ¡En seguida vuelvo! – Se despidió con la mano.

Silke salió por la puerta mientras respondía a su amiga que en seguid la vería en el café, llamó al elevador e ingresó al del lado izquierdo que permaneció ahí desde su llegada; al mismo tiempo el segundo elevador llegó a ese piso y de él salió la rubia con un vestido rosado caminando en dirección a la habitación que Silke le había indicado con anterioridad.

En la recepción, Silke no vio al conserje, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta la calle esperando algún transporte que la pudiera recoger.

En la habitación 401, llamaron a la puerta, Tala se extrañó, supuso que Silke había olvidado algo por lo que se aproximó a abrir y su sorpresa fue otra cuando una cabellera rubia y rizada brincó hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Silke! – Gritó con emoción la princesa acurrucándose en el pecho del capitán del equipo ruso.

El pelirrojo se encontraba inmovilizado por aquella repulsiva muestra de afecto que le causaba calosfríos, e Ian, Bryan y Spencer estaban impactados ante la agresión a su espacio personal que sufría el lobo alfa de la manada, sólo Kai mantuvo la compostura.

Marie-Angelique se encontraba como en un sueño pero de pronto comenzó a manosear las proporciones de aquel cuerpo recto y musculoso carente de curvas y suavidad, dándose cuenta de que no era Silke.

-¡Impostor! ¡Farsante! ¡Embaucador! – Le recriminó molesta cuando finalmente lo miró a los ojos y dio un empujón alejándolo de ella - ¡¿Dónde está mi Silke!? – Gritó furiosa.

Tala se alejó sin palabras, esa experiencia había sido de lo más aterradora, incluso más que pensar en Boris en ropa interior.

Kai se aproximó a la molesta rubia que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Silke acaba de salir, debiste toparte con ella en el pasillo. – Explicó Kai de brazos cruzados intentando calmarla para que se fuera de inmediato.

-¿Por qué se iría? ¡Sí quedamos de vernos en esta habitación plebeya de cuarta categoría! – Se expresó con desdén mientras sacaba su móvil rosado cubierto de piedras preciosas y con varios diminutos y tiernos animales de felpa colgando de un borde del teléfono, la princesa les dio la espalda esperando que Silke respondiera pero una grabadora indicó que se encontraba fuera de servicio. -¿¡Fuera de Servicio!? ¡Cómo fuera de servicio! – Gritó molesta al inútil aparato.

Kai pasó su mano por encima de ella y le arrebató el celular para revisar los mensajes, a lo que la princesa reaccionó haciendo una rabieta dando débiles puñetazos a Kai en el pecho una y otra vez.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mío! ¡Dámelo! – Chillaba dando pequeños brinquitos intentando recuperar su dispositivo de comunicación, mientras Kai solo lo alzaba lo suficiente para poder leer los mensajes enviados sin que ella lo alcanzara.

Al bicolor le pareció sospechoso, el mensaje que Silke le mostró no figuraba en la carpeta de enviados de Marie-Angelique, quien estaba ahí buscando a la alemana, que a su vez se había extrañado de que su amiga cambiase la cita… entonces todo tuvo sentido. Marie-Angelique recuperó su teléfono mientras Kai corría hasta la ventana que daba hacia la calle y vio a Silke llamar a un taxi que pasaba por ahí. El ruso abrió la ventana y gritó su nombre pero la chica ya había abordado el vehículo que comenzó a avanzar de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? – Cuestionó Tala alarmado recuperándose de la horrible experiencia.

Kai avanzó decidido hacia la puerta.

-El que hackeó los datos de Silke, pudo haber hecho lo mismo con su teléfono. – Dijo seriamente.

Los otros comprendieron de inmediato por lo que tomaron sus cosas para alcanzar a su camarada que iba directo a una trampa.

-¿¡De qué hablan!? ¿¡Qué pasa con Silke!?- Preguntó la rubia ante el movimiento de los chicos.-

-¿Crees que haya llegado a tanto? – Preguntó Tala incrédulo.

-Tuvo que haberse topado con ella antes, y la quiere sola. – Respondió Kai apresurándose a la puerta.

-¡Yo también voy! – Gritó la rubia cuando notó que nadie le prestaba atención.

-No, tú te quedas. – Decretó Kai y antes que la princesa pudiera reprochar continuó. – Silke no consentiría que algo te pasara. – Indicó tranquilizándola de golpe con esas palabras.

-Pero…- La rubia no entendía nada, sin embargo notaba la preocupación en los rusos.

-Spencer cuídala, nadie entra por esta puerta. – Ordenó Tala a lo que el de mayor estatura asintió.

Kai, Tala, Ian y Bryan salieron a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta, por lo que Marie-Angelique se quedó sola con Spencer.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó retomando la madurez de una chica de su edad y posición. – Si Silke está en peligro tal vez debiera llamar a… - Propuso preocupada a lo que Spencer le negó.

-Silke no te dijo nada, porque la situación se hallaba peligrosa… -

-¿Peligrosa? Dime todo lo que sabes por favor. – Exigió ella.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron hasta el mostrador, y el anciano se extrañó al verlos también.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntó inquieto.

-¿¡Que vehículos hay aquí!? – Cuestionó Kai con autoridad.

-Hay una motocicleta de reparto y una vieja camioneta para los huéspedes… -

-¡Necesitamos las llaves! – Exigió Kai.

El anciano notó que algo extraño pasaba, por lo que entregó los dos pares de llaves indicando cual pertenecía a qué vehículo.

-Se encuentran en la parte de atrás del hotel.- Alcanzó a gritarles el encargado.

Los cuatro llegaron rápidamente a la cochera, Kai se subió a la motocicleta y una vez que insertó las llaves correctas, le lanzó a Tala la llave de la camioneta contigua.

-Café Matrioshka, nos vemos allá. – Indicó arrancando de inmediato.

-Tala se subió del lado del conductor con Bryan e Ian, esperando llegar a tiempo, aunque contaban con que Kai llegara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El taxi se detuvo frente a la cafetería, que lucía bastante popular, ya que con el frío y la hora, había mucha gente que había salido de trabajar y disfrutaba el clima con una taza de café o té. En la parte exterior había seis mesas totalmente ocupadas, la alemana ingresó entonces a la zona cubierta, donde al menos había diez mesas más.

Silke caminó entre todas ellas sin encontrar a su amiga por ninguna parte, supuso que había llegado antes que ella, hasta que repentinamente escuchó gritos desde la cocina, indicando que había una fuga de gas. Inmediatamente el personal pidió en ruso que desalojaran el lugar y ella tuvo que acatar órdenes cuando el público salió con velocidad del local antes de una leve explosión que causó algo de fuego al fondo.

Afuera, Kai arribó en la motocicleta y observó la conmoción desde una esquina cercana, aquello no podía ser una coincidencia más.

Algunas personas gritaban, Silke estaba muy preocupada ante la incertidumbre e intentó acercarse pero era imposible por todos los comensales que miraban preocupados hacia el lugar.

Rápidamente los bomberos llegaron junto con una patrulla y ambulancia, Silke estaba nerviosa por su amiga, aunque no la veía y los bomberos y policías no permitían el paso a nadie.

-¡Fuimos los últimos en salir! – Indicaba el que tenía pinta de ser el dueño del local.

Esa noticia tranquilizó un poco a Silke, cuando la voz desesperada de una mujer se escuchó lloriquear a causa de unos leves ladridos en la mesa colindante con la entrada al local. Un perrito blanco y peludo estaba amarrado a la base de la mesa con su correa y no podía alejarse. Miembros de rescate le decían a la mujer que no podían rescatar al animal hasta asegurarse de que el gas estaba controlado. Al verlo, Silke sacó su blade de inmediato y lo disparó con total precisión sobre la correa cortándola, dejando al can correr feliz a los brazos de su preocupada dueña quien alegre lo abrazó cuando llegó hasta ella.

La castaña recuperó su blade, con la conmoción parecía que nadie la había reconocido y contemplaba al cachorro feliz con su ama desde el otro lado de la multitud con una leve sonrisa por haber podido ayudar a alguien más.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? – Escuchó a sus espaldas una voz masculina.

Silke se giró y vio que la pregunta provenía de un paramédico.

-Muchas gracias, estoy bi… - Sus palabras se entrecortaron cuando reconoció los ojos de iceberg del paramédico. Sus joyas ámbar se entornaron con sorpresa y temor. -¡Tú…! – Intentó referirse a él cuando éste le puso con velocidad una máscara de oxígeno sobre la nariz y boca.

Kai observó desde lejos esta acción, interesado permaneció atento, preparando a Dranzer en su lanzador.

Silke trató de retirársela pero en pocos segundos sintió su cuerpo débil y su vista se oscureció por completo, desvaneciéndose en el piso soltando a Gekiryu.

-¡Ayuda! – Exclamó el paramédico recogiendo discretamente el blade azul.

Uno de los bomberos corrió hasta él y la multitud se apartó para dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó el bombero al ver a la joven desmayada en los brazos del paramédico con la máscara de oxígeno cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Dijo que estaba mareada antes de desmayarse, creo que se intoxicó con el gas, la llevaré al hospital y volveré de inmediato. – Confirmó el rescatista al bombero.

Con algunas señas, el experto contra incendios indicó a dos de sus acompañantes que bajaran la camilla de la ambulancia, llevándola hasta ellos rápidamente donde el paramédico colocó a la chica, la aseguró con los cinturones y la trasladó rápidamente de vuelta al vehículo médico mientras los bomberos le dejaban hacer su parte y volvían al incendio.

Kai presenció con atención como aquel fingido aunque familiar sujeto se llevaba a Silke en las narices de todos. Ese era el enemigo, el mismo que los había atacado en la mansión Hiwatari. Lo miró subirse a la ambulancia del lado del conductor y encender la sirena para que lo dejaran salir. El vehículo de emergencia pasó cercano a la posición de Kai, quien pudo corroborar gracias al gran espejo retrovisor que se trataba de un viejo conocido.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

Se olvidó de la motocicleta y vio detrás de una patrulla que cerraba el paso a los autos la camioneta del hotel.

Se apresuró a subirse en la parte trasera con Ian y tranquilo les indicó lo que harían a continuación.

-Sigue esa ambulancia. – Señaló.

-¿Y Silke? – Preguntó Tala de inmediato.

Kai no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

-¡¿Dejaste que se la llevaran?! – Demandó saber Bryan enseñando los dientes.

-¡No puedo creer que estés usando a Silke de carnada! – Agregó Molesto Ian al corroborar la pasividad en su compañero.

\- Yo no soy culpable de eso, ella dijo que haría lo que fuera necesario por descubrir a quien intentara hacerle daño a su familia, yo solo sigo su plan. – Respondió despreocupado.

Tala no podía creerlo, habían confiado en él para que interceptara al sujeto y solo había frustrado el plan.

-Espero que sepas lo que has hecho, y si algo le pasa a Silke tú serás el responsable. – Terminó Tala empezando a seguir a lo lejos el camino de la ambulancia.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, nuestro amigo Alexander la tiene. – Finalizó Kai.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Buen día! ¡Ya casi es navidad! Así que quise adelantar mi regalo para estas fiestas y dejar este capítulo 27 que he de confesar lo tenía planeado antes de desarrollar todo el fic a su alrededor, y no puedo creer que ya estamos hasta acá, ¡y aún con muchas incógnitas!

Antes que otra cosa debo dejar una **ADVERTENCIA** ya que el capítulo que están por leer lo amerita, pues descubrirán que es diferente a los otros 26 que he escrito O_O

 _* Hay **violencia** gráfica._

 _* Hay descripciones de escenas **sangrientas**._

 _* Hay una **palabrota** que tuve que dejar ya que sin ella creo que no tendría el mismo impacto la escena. _

Espero estos puntos no incomoden su lectura, los creo necesarios para esta parte del fic y :V es culpa de Game of Thrones (?)

¡Otra cosita importante! ¿Recuerdan a Alexander? Bueno espero que no mucho ya que es un personaje que a penas y sale batallando contra Tyson cuando los BladeBreakers llegan a la Abadía en la primera temporada, Alexander tiene un leve protagonismo en la serie, sin embargo si buscan en YouTube "Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 42 japanese" hallarán el episodio sin la censura americana, donde en los primeros segundos del capítulo nuestro querido Kai encuentra a Alexander metido en una celda luego de que Boris lo deseche por haber perdido contra el protagonista de la serie. Lo que decidí emplear para uno de los villanos de este fic. Así mismo, busqué toda la información pertinente a Alexander y muchos llegan a la conclusión de que "puede" que sea hijo de Boris, así que a juzgar por el color de ojos, yo creo que es una posibilidad.

Volviendo al fic, veo que ya muchas de ustedes están empezando a suponer cosas que están a nada de revelarse, y me emociona que hayan captado todas las pistas que he ido dejando a lo largo de los capítulos, ¡así que ya estamos llegando a la hora de la verdad chicas! :D

Respondiendo los Reviews *w*

 **rebeca . miguel**

¿Que tal amiga? ¿Cómo estas? Me conmueve que hayas disfrutado de la charla de los hermanos, creo que no se ve mucho del cariño que Robert puede tener por sus seres queridos, pero definitivamente lo considero un hermano considerado y amoroso, claro sin ser sobre protector o celoso jeje pero es tan cierto que él solo desea que Silke sea feliz en buenas manos... Por el otro lado nuestra dama tiene muy bien organizadas sus prioridades, en pocos capítulos estaremos ahí *0* no es una persona que se abra mucho con los demás aunque su personalidad pudiera dar a suponer lo contrario ^^ Y bueno! Yo también creo a Voltaire capaz de establecer un matrimonio tan conveniente como el de Kai con Silke... pero habría que analizar primero los pensamientos del viejo fénix :V aún no sé que cruza por su mente respecto a Silke, o si en este momento al nieto le gustaría la idea :P Como bien dices, el fic tendrá que expandirse mucho para que algo pueda surgir entre ambos... ¿o no? Bueno no te cuento más por que tendrás que juzgarlo tú misma n_n

Yo también creo que de lejos pudiera parecer que Bryan le coquetea a Silke, pero su personalidad cambió radicalmente (Gracias!) de la temporada uno a la tres y de hecho tengo entendido que es de los Blitzkrieg Boys preferidos por el fandom así que pensé en jugar con esta fresca personalidad que se ha revelado y creo que es el que más se abre con ella para hacer bromas. Tala por su parte, creo que ve a todo su equipo como su responsabilidad, y en definitiva Silke se ha sabido integrar a su manera sin cambiar su dulce personalidad, por lo que a Tala le agrada que forme parte de su equipo y que le interese el bienestar del mismo.

El encuentro del tren... awww igual llevaba un rato con esa idea, pero antes que nada, tenía que formar el ambiente para que ello ocurriera al menos por un segundo :V yo también espero que haya más acercamientos así...

¡Y bueno! Me has dejado las preguntas más importantes de la trama :D te puedo asegurar que se resolverán en este y en el capítulo 28, pero no las olvides, ¡en verdad casi son la solución de todo el lío en el que se acaban de meter nuestros protagonistas!

Y nuestro adorado Kirill, oh vaya, es un personaje que se me ocurrió de pronto y en verdad lo adoro, tal vez después le haga un One Shot, pero quería que fuera alguien de un rango similar a Tala, pero inferior a Kai para tener algo de tensión masculina, ya que si tuviera que clasificar mi fic como una serie, definitivamente sería Shonen :D Kirill es astuto como un zorro, y le gusta siempre tener la criptonita de cada uno de sus adversarios, en el caso de Tala es respecto a una chica, una amiga que está haciendo un One Shot por su cuenta donde Kirill es un personaje invitado en su fic, espero que lo publique pronto y dejaré por aquí el link, para que nuestras historias compartan el mismo universo ^^ así que será mi amiga la que nos sorprenda por que tristemente yo no tengo respuestas :(

¡Y acertaste! Alexander es el mismo chico de la cafetería :D nada bueno podía salir de una persona que se te acerca así de la nada ¿no? En qué mundo vivimos lol

Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga! Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te de más respuestas a las incógnitas que ya has encontrado! Saludos y abrazos! 3

 **Kazukime**

Holaaaaa! No amiga! No es mi intención quitarte el sueño... :v bueno tal vez este capítulo te lo quite por un día o dos pero prometo que luego todo volverá a la normalidad (?) Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me agrada saber que son creíbles mis relatos, y que vale la pena ver una y otra vez los escenarios de la serie para poder transmitirlos, todo esto me pone muy feliz y me motiva a seguir y seguir, y lo más satisfactorio de todo es saber que le haces pasar un buen rato a otra persona, espero seguir con este ritmo hasta el final y no decepcionar ^^U

Las bestias bit o espíritus sagrados sin duda poseen fuertes sentimientos hacia sus amos y personas que los rodean, me parece necesario poner su punto de vista también por que son parte vital de la serie, y lo serán más aún O_o Awww a mi también me gustó ver a Robert con su hermana luego de la tormenta, esos dos saben que se tienen el uno al otro y eso es lo que importa por encima de todo lo demás. Leela! Awww la adoro, se pone nerviosa con el caballero alemán! Y él se hace el desentendido con los demás respecto a ella... que romántico!

Respecto a la batalla, creo que Tala desde siempre supo lo que era ser el líder de un equipo, ya que ellos sobrevivieron juntos a las atrocidades de BioVolt ¿o no? Es por ello que creo que se molestó al haber tenido que eliminar a uno de los suyos para ganar el juego, pero a veces hasta para hacer ese tipo de sacrificios hay que ser sabios.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Ian! Debió haberla tomado antes que otra cosa pero la risa le ganó, y Spencer es la voz de la razón por encima de las bromas de sus compañeros ^^

Ufff pues amiga, si gustas te escribo una carta pidiendo perdón por adelantado, por que la princesa no ha empezado aún con todas las escena graciosas que están por venir, jaja la aprecio mucho por que su personalidad dará para temer o para reír infinitamente, así que espérala en los siguientes capítulos "Princess power!"

Pues amiga, te dejo el siguiente capítulo, demoró por que trata muchos temas que había que explicar con calma... espero te guste lo que se viene!

Besos amiga!

 **AngelKhazanovXIII**

¡Hola querida amiga! Awww así es, los Jürgens se cuidan y alientan unos a otros, aquí al final fue una lección que todos aprendieron, pero se procuran proteger y se desean felicidad por sobre todo, Silke intenta que Robert se menos serio y disfrute un buen momento con una chica que le agrade, y así mismo él quiere que ella sea feliz con la pareja que escoja, algo complicado ya que son parejas determinadas, pero tenemos que esperar a ver que sucede O_O

Yo tampoco creí que hubiera rufianes que llegaran a amenazar a una "dulce niña inocente" (dónde he escuchado eso antes?) pero afortunadamente Kirill llegó para proteger a Silke, ese chico anda en todo, ya se está empezando a parecer a Cheslav, lo que es bueno, si no le aguanta el paso a Kai, este lo despedirá XD

Así es amiga, Kirill es muy capaz de venderlos, creo que eso se lo aprendió a Boris, aún queda mucho por descubrir con este personaje así que creo todo es posible o no?

Ay amiga! Tu escena me inspiró totalmente para este capítulo, y ese dibujo ya ha de tener como un año no? En verdad AMÉ ese dibujo, muchas gracias!

Y tu ya tenías algunas ideas de lo que se venía... bueno espero que las que desconocías te agraden, porque como bien dices... cosas feas pasarán T_T

Saludos amigaaaaa! Y de nuevo gracias por estar disponible las 24 hrs para dudas XD

 _ **Que pasen una Feliz Navidad, reciban muchos obsequios, cenen delicioso y tengan una excelente lectura! =^w^=**_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII**

Alexander Valkov llevaba encendidos los limpiaparabrisas de la ambulancia, los copos de nieve caían infinitamente y nublaban la visión unos cuantos metros delante, conducía velozmente por las calles de la ciudad de Moscú, aprovechando al máximo su calidad como vehículo de emergencia siendo beneficiado por los automovilistas que al verlo de inmediato se apartaban dejándole el paso libre.

El hijo de Boris no podía contener su triunfal sonrisa cuando el plan había resultado tan sencillo de llevar a cabo. El pequeño altercado en la cafetería había conseguido que la gente y bomberos hicieran justo lo que él esperaba, y tras diversos intentos fallidos, por fin tenía lo que quería en sus manos.

Ajustó su espejo retrovisor central para admirar a la presa que había capturado, totalmente extraviada sin su bestia bit o sus camaradas. Silke yacía inmóvil sobre la camilla bajo los efectos de los fuertes anestésicos que el falso paramédico le suministraba sin su consentimiento por medio de la máscara y un pequeño tanque que pretendía ser oxígeno.

Lo mejor de todo aquello, sus antiguos compañeros de la abadía, el equipo que su propio padre había favorecido antes que a él… tardarían en descubrir que aconteció con la chica, fue minucioso desde su asalto a Tala y Kai en la mansión del mitad ruso, desconociendo que hallaría algo mucho más valioso que el dinero del Hiwatari.

Continuó su camino sobre avenidas transitadas, hasta que se desvió a la izquierda en una calle vacía, dejando atrás la vía rápida y luego de girar un par de cuadras, apagó la sirena. Disminuyó la marcha y prosiguió sin prisa alguna.

Sutilmente, Tala conducía a lo lejos, asechando la ambulancia oculto por la bruma grisácea, autobuses y camiones de carga manteniendo una extensa distancia entre ellos y el vehículo que llevaba a Silke cautiva.

Bryan e Ian apoyaban atentos a su líder, que rebasaba ágilmente al pesado tránsito triunfando en no llamar la atención. Ian alcanzó a distinguir entre la nevada como la ambulancia tomaba una de las salidas, y Tala disminuyó la velocidad para seguir manteniendo su camuflaje a distancia.

-¿Reconoces el camino? – Preguntó incómodo Bryan a Tala.

-No cabe duda… - Respondió el lobo frunciendo el ceño.

-De vuelta a casa ¿eh? – Acertó Ian en un comentario poco agradable para todos.

Kai se mantenía indiferente ante las circunstancias, y era algo que Tala no pasaba por alto; el teléfono del líder comenzó a sonar, y sólo una persona era capaz de llamar a Ivanov además del bicolor.

-"¿Da?" – Preguntó en ruso respondiendo al móvil.

-"Tala, llamé al hotel, ¿dónde están? Me informaron que salieron de prisa." - Demandó saber la calmada pero estricta voz de Cheslav.

-"Salimos por algo de comer, se trataba de una apuesta, en seguida volveremos." – Mintió el pelirrojo sin perder concentración en el camino. – "Nos comunicaron que tuvieron problemas en la estación."- Declaró aparentando preocupación, esperando obtener algo de información por parte de su superior.

-"Un retraso inesperado, pero estamos abordando el tren, llegaremos mañana al medio día, aunque es probable que Kirill llegue antes, tomó otra ruta debido a asuntos personales."- Confirmó el jefe de seguridad de Voltaire.

Tala se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo último. Ian, Bryan y Kai no perdieron el menor detalle de la reacción del capitán.

-"No daremos más problemas Cheslav." – Indicó Tala saliendo del shock.

-"Bien, eso sería todo." – Concluyó Cheslav antes de finalizar la charla.

Tala guardó su teléfono nuevamente. Sus camaradas estaban curiosos ante la llamada que había puesto a Tala de tan mal humor de pronto.

-Kirill no está con Cheslav… - Mencionó teniendo un mal presentimiento siguiendo el camino hacia la vieja Abadía Valkov.

Ian y Bryan se miraron mutuamente incrédulos.

-Kirill detestaba a Alexander… se divertía golpeándolo y dejándolo encerrado en los calabozos… no creo que tenga razones para unirse a él. – Intentó asegurar Bryan.

-Además Kirill tuvo de cerca a Silke varias veces… de haber querido hacerle algo, lo hubiera hecho, ¿no? - Ian trataba de encontrarle sentido a la nueva teoría.

-A menos que Alexander le haya ofrecido algo… - Recalcó Tala apretando los dedos contra el volante.

Kai permanecía sin mostrar ninguna sensación, todo lo que le importaba era averiguar qué era lo que Alexander traía entre manos, todo aquel circo de los blades explosivos en los terrenos de su mansión y el interés en el contrato de los Jürgens y los Hiwatari.

Metros adelante se encontraba el complejo eclesiástico que por tantos años había permanecido ante el público como un prestigioso centro de entrenamiento donde sólo los beyluchadores rusos más talentosos conseguían formar parte de él, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de sus heladas y podridas entrañas se encontraban los experimentos de BioVolt, que iban desde desarrollar tecnología en beyblades, armamento, mutación genética en plantas, animales e incluso jóvenes sin recursos, todo bajo el ala protectora de Voltaire Hiwatari y al frente con un demente y ex-militar científico de nombre Boris Valkov.

Alexander llegó primero. Toda la zona lucía pobremente habitada, los comercios que prestaban servicio directo al supuesto edificio de Beyblade habían clausurado hacía años, el bosque que rodeaba la parte posterior se había extendido cubriendo los edificios más alejados y la Abadía en el centro de las calles yacía cercada y cubierta de nieve, no existía un sitio más deprimente en toda Rusia.

Sin alguna preocupación, Alexander descendió para abrir la reja mientras los copos de nieve cubrían sus cabellos, a continuación ingresó la ambulancia y bajó una vez más para cerrarla, en seguida, se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de la Abadía, donde una serie de pinos ocultaban el área de carga.

Tala estacionó la camioneta un par de cuadras atrás retirando las luces, desde donde podía verse dificultosamente el trayecto de Alexander al interior de la cerca gracias a los haces de luz que le alumbraban el camino. Apagó el motor y un silencio mortal invadió el auto.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – Cuestionó Ian, ya que habían cientos de formas de entrar a la Abadía.

-Apuesto a que el idiota de Kirill puso en marcha el sistema de seguridad, adoraba espiarnos a todos… tendrás que desactivarlo Ian. – Ordenó al más joven que asintió dispuesto a hacerse cargo del problema.

Tala planificaba los pasos a seguir, sin embargo Kai fue el primero en alistarse para bajar.

-¿A dónde vas?- Exigió saber Tala con autoridad en su voz.

El bicolor no respondió, solo revisó que su lanzador estuviera bien ajustado y abrió la puerta trasera.

-Tala te ha hecho una pregunta. – Enfatizó Bryan bajando del asiento delantero enfrentando a Kai en la calle.

-Sus protocolos son aburridos. – Respondió de mala gana.

-Veamos si mi puño te parece aburrido... – Le amenazó Bryan con una sonrisa desagradable, tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a Kai.

-Tú eras una de las ratas que nunca hallaba el queso, serás más útil cuidando el auto. – Se burló altanero.

-¡Te voy a…! – Bryan no quería contenerse más pero Tala le sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo que estaba más que preparado para darle un acertado puñetazo en la cara.

-Ya basta, deja que el niño rico haga lo que quiera. – Sentenció el pelirrojo sin mirar a Kai, algo que el ex Blade Breaker tomó como su salida.

El bicolor comenzó a caminar hacia la silueta de la abadía perdiéndose entre los copos de nieve mientras su bufanda se hondeaba con el viento invernal.

Bryan resopló y se soltó de Tala de mala manera.

-Hubieras dejado que lo golpeara. – Comentó Ian con disgusto.

-Olvídense de él, nunca ha querido ser parte del equipo, sólo perderemos tiempo y energía intentando razonar con él. Dependerá de nosotros salvar a Silke y someter a Kirill, Alexander será una pieza más fácil. – Los tranquilizó la coherencia del líder. – Retomando el plan: Ian, entra por la alcantarilla de servicio en la calle oeste; Bryan por la entrada secundaria a la capilla; yo accederé por el comedor, lo haremos en siete minutos exactamente, debes apresurarte. – Aconsejó lo último a Ian quien asintió seguro de sí mismo. – Confío en que si son las únicas dos personas en la abadía, será sencillo encontrar a Silke, pero si ven la situación peligrosa para ella, esperen a que lleguemos los demás.

Sus compañeros asintieron atentos.

-No demoraré. – Dijo Ian antes de echar a correr hacia su acceso.

Bryan y Tala intercambiaron miradas cómplices, empezaron su andar hacia la abadía sin embargo había algo que incomodaba a Bryan.

-Es un demente y lo sabes… - Comentó Bryan incómodo.

-Trató de matar a Spencer… - Correspondió el líder.

-No hablaba de él… - Opinó Bryan en voz baja.

Tala frunció el ceño.

-Después de todos estos años no me sorprende, luego de que encarcelaran a su padre no volvimos a verlo. – Recordó Tala cuando los beyluchadores más jóvenes fueron liberados al finalizar el primer campeonato mundial de Beyblade junto con el desmantelamiento de BioVolt.

-Estoy preocupado por Silke. – Confesó el de cabello gris.

-Mientras tenga a Gekiryu con ella, estará a salvo. – Respondió el lobo antes de alejarse de su compañero para dirigirse a su propia entrada.

* * *

Kai terminó por rodear la abadía cubierto por la media neblina que había en el lugar, la malla de alambre de casi dos metros seguía hacia el bosque donde algunas malezas secas se enroscaban en ella y el camino se perdía entre la vegetación que se enmarañaba debajo de la nieve que no paraba de precipitarse. Se encontraba muy seguro de que a unos cuantos pasos de ahí se localizaba una salida de drenaje por la que podría entrar sin activar ninguna alarma. Siguió su instinto, bajo sus pies percibió un cambio en el pavimento cubierto por lodo y nieve, se inclinó y con su palma derecha despejó el suelo, revelando una hendidura sobre un círculo metálico de medio metro de diámetro. Jaló hacia sí el objeto y una bisagra rechinó cuando dejó abierto el acceso.

Se quedó mirando al hoyo que tragaba la fantasmal luz hacia su interior, el mismo ducto por el que había logrado su escape una década atrás. Se lanzó a su interior.

Sus pies tocaron fondo a penas metro y medio por debajo del nivel del suelo, ese penetrante aroma mohoso le rodeó de pronto. Se incorporó y lanzó a Dranzer cuyo bit luminoso de inmediato reveló el camino del extenso túnel, por el cual se aventuró a caminar hacia el edifico principal; sin embargo aunque familiar, las sensaciones que le producía dicho desagüe eran diferentes. Algo faltaba. Notó que ya no sentía más esos temores infantiles, aquellos corredores que parecían tragarlo a cada paso en su niñez, no eran más que viejos ladrillos empezando a desmoronarse.

Extraño se le hacía que todo su resentimiento por aquel oscuro sitio se había desvanecido. Quizá carecía de madurez para comprender que todo lo que había vivido y sufrido ahí lo había llevado a convertirse en uno de los beyluchadores más poderosos del mundo, un destino que Boris había asegurado para él y el equipo de los Demolition Boys, aunque ello no indultara al científico o a su abuelo por haberlos tratado como armas y no como personas.

Llegó hasta donde el túnel se abrió a una cisterna en que se conectaban otros pasillos, y recordó que cuatro años atrás buscaba respuestas, curiosamente esta ocasión era igual, pero ya no era su responsabilidad encontrar sentido a la situación, ahora tenía su propio conejillo de indias en el lugar, y tenía que pensar como el científico loco para hallar la habitación correcta en el inmenso laberinto.

* * *

Ian se encontraba en posición, frente a sus manos, diez metros debajo de la calle estaba una de las tres cajas de control eléctrico dentro de la Abadía. Sacó de entre sus bolsillos un diminuto medidor de corriente para corroborar qué sistemas estaban encendidos, ratificó que el centro de control y la cámara de pruebas llevaban más energía que la zona de carga o los circuitos de autodefensa del edificio.

Boris era inteligente, y sabía que Alexander quien había estado en su misma clase habría heredado parte de esa destreza, por lo que sin lugar a dudas era quien había re activado la computadora central, sin embargo su talento natural para la ingeniería había atraído la atención del abad, quien expuso a Ian a resolver problemas de energía cinética, desarme de dispositivos explosivos y hackeo en sistemas de seguridad. Desde luego nunca pensó que esos conocimientos se pondrían en su contra.

Sacó su confiable teléfono armado por él mismo, y conectó un cable del dispositivo a la caja. Empezó a teclear algunos códigos para poder acceder al cerebro de aquel centro de distribución eléctrica y conforme iba burlando los candados digitales, no pudo evitar sentir que aquello representaba un juego para él. Tantos años ahí, tantas humillaciones y noches sin dormir lejos de ese grupo de personas que alguna vez llamó familia, las palabras de grandeza y crueldad que susurraban los labios de los hombres de Boris a su oído mientras beybatallaba con otros niños de su edad, que tras ser vencidos sentenciaban su velada en uno de los calabozos, sin cena, sin abrigo, sin consuelo…

Volvió en sí cuando su teléfono lanzó una pequeña señal auditiva, mostrando en la pantalla que el 100% de los candados habían sido liberados.

Con un toque de su índice apagó el sistema de seguridad.

Al ver su misión completada, volvió a salir hacia la calle, se mantuvo fuera de espacios abiertos, moviéndose rápidamente entre arbustos y bardas, hasta ingresar directamente por la puerta principal, no era necesario consultar a Tala, ya que conocía su próximo movimiento. Se puso en los zapatos de un miembro de los Demolition Boys… si aquello fuera un trabajo de dos, seguro uno tendría a Silke en la sala de pruebas y el otro vigilaría por posibles intrusos en la torre de control, tendría que arrebatarle el mando al segundo.

* * *

Bryan se las había ingeniado para saltarse la reja en un punto ciego, aprovechando una capa de bruma que se presentó convenientemente en dicho momento y sigilosamente se aproximó por uno de los patios hasta la capilla secundaria, donde Boris solía recibir al personal de la BBA, demostrando transparencia y legalidad en su empresa.

Consiguió resguardarse junto al grueso barandal de piedra de una pequeña escalinata, donde podía vigilar una cámara que miraba hacia la puerta de la capilla, con un pequeño foco rojo encendido. El frío empezaba a intensificarse, pero Bryan no sentía molestia alguna, y ¿cómo podía?, el entrenamiento recibido ahí implicaba ejercicios en pleno invierno con escasa ropa, grupos de nado en el Lago Baikal, y campamentos de supervivencia en la tundra donde cada uno de los jóvenes debía ingeniárselas para sobrevivir una semana cazando su propio alimento solo con la ayuda de sus beyblades.

El foquillo se apagó, y el dueño de Falborg vio su oportunidad. Se levantó y con ayuda de su blade rompió la cerradura de las puertas de la capilla ingresando ágilmente. Prosiguió su camino, por el helado salón dedicado a las plegarias, donde la fría luz exterior a penas y lograba traspasar por los viejos vitrales, dejando que resonaran sus pisadas.

Bryan atravesó por la sacristía que conectaba tanto a la iglesia principal como a la enfermería. Su memoria no lo engañaba, así que optó el cuarto médico que lo redirigiría hacia un pasillo secundario paralelo con el pasillo principal. Fuera cual fuera la localización de Silke, el gran pasillo principal seguro lo acercaría hasta ella.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la puerta simplemente no abrió, lo más lógico era que con la falta de calefacción la cerradura carente de llave se habría congelado. Procedió a embestirla con el hombro izquierdo, consiguiendo así someterla fácilmente. Al ingresar, el espacio estaba tal y como lo recordaba, seis camillas puestas en fila de un solo lado con estantes del otro sin mayor decoración. El joven avanzó por el pasillo sin prestar mayor atención al mobiliario hasta llegar a la última camilla que era distinta sutilmente. Había una mancha seca de sangre oscura en la zona de los pies, y un par de clavos quirúrgicos entintados por el mismo líquido.

Bryan permaneció unos instantes observando con cuidado esos largos clavos… antes de unirse a los Demolition Boys, el equipo forjado por los mejores estudiantes, tuvo que probar su talento compitiendo mano a mano con otro muchacho, mucho más fornido que Spencer y más ágil que Kirill. Esas voces se encontraban frescas en su cabeza, como si todo hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

- _"¡Acaba con él, no demuestres piedad!" – Recordaba los gritos de un guardia._

 _-"¡Rompe su brazo, sin él no podrá jugar Beyblade!"- Alentaba otro._

Había sido una feroz batalla en que derribes, golpes y llaves los habían hecho perder el aliento, y sin embargo, en el último segundo, Bryan había resultado el vencedor al realizarle una fractura externa al otro chico por medio de una llave en el cúbito y radio del brazo derecho, incapacitándolo temporal o tal vez permanentemente del deporte, condenándolo a llevar nueve enormes clavos, y todo en una de las celdas del sótano.

Él pudo haber sido ese chico, pero no lo fue.

Sacudió la cabeza, eran recuerdos que prefería ignorar y siguió su misión hacia el pasillo principal.

* * *

El capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys no había tenido mejor suerte en su travesía por el patio de entrenamiento. Tras confirmar que el láser de la puerta principal al comedor estuviera desactivado, descubrió que la Abadía le daba la bienvenida muy a su estilo, sin cohibirse al recibir a un viejo conocido por las puertas del gran salón que se encontraban sin seguro alguno.

Al interior no había luz, pero la poca que se filtraba por los ventanales superiores le marcaba el camino por entre las largas mesas de acero donde todos los estudiantes comían en un breve receso de quince minutos, espacio suficiente para los cien aprendices de beyluchadores, o mejor dicho, soldados. Todo seguía como aquella mañana antes de partir hacia la final del primer Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade cuatro años atrás, sin embargo pudo distinguir al fondo, cerca de la puerta a la cocina lo que parecían costales de diversos tamaños entre las mesas de acero. No obstante algo andaba mal. El frío demeritaba la fragancia de carne en proceso de descomposición.

Curioso se aproximó, a sabiendas que "eso" lo habían hecho los únicos entes vivos que aún rondaba la abadía. Distinguió cuatro siluetas bestiales diferentes, así que analizó la de mayor tamaño que yacía sobre el piso.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija ante el inerte cuerpo del gran mamífero marino de más de dos metros de largo. La gruesa capa de piel y grasa se hallaba penetrada con agujas y mangueras conectadas a una caja de fabricación única de Boris que yacía sobre el piso ensangrentado.

La expresión en el rostro de la morsa y su mandíbula torcida, implicaba que continuaba con vida sin duda bajo la influencia de drogas para mantenerla viva pero dócil, mientras alguien le sacaba las entrañas para insertar mangueras de mayor tamaño en sus órganos principales.

Luego miró sobre una mesa a un oso pardo mediano, un equino con hermosos cuernos y un leopardo de las nieves, posiblemente una hembra debido a su tamaño pequeño. Los tres en las mismas condiciones que el primero, quizá estaban así desde la noche anterior.

La sangre, cuerpos de animales desmembrados y la putrefacción eran de las muchas cosas que a cualquier persona le causarían pesadillas al dormir, pero a él no. Sólo podía sentir una inmensa pena al reconocer que esos enfermizos procedimientos sólo buscaban un resultado: la extracción de sus espíritus sagrados.

La mirada de aquella felina se hallaba perdida, mirando en su dirección, parecía que le suplicaba ayuda. Su bello pelaje plateado con delicadas manchas estaba seco y estropeado a causa de la sangre tiesa en él.

Esto consiguió que la sangre de Tala hirviera de pronto. Recordó como habían creado a Wolborg, donde Boris no solo había extraído su espíritu, había usado ciencia, amuletos, inclusive recetas de alquimia del libro que recuperó del mismísimo Grigori Rasputín*, aquella ciencia enfermiza con la que a petición de Voltaire, habían creado al Black Dranzer.

Pero no solo eso… él también había sido introducido en uno de esos tanques, tratado como un objeto sin emociones ni sentimientos, todo para conquistar una ambición estúpida y destructiva. Sin pensarlo golpeó la mesa del pequeño cadáver.

Eso no se quedaría así, no dejaría que siguieran sufriendo…

Dejó el comedor decidido a encontrar a su compañera y al joven Alexander. Kirill no era un hombre de ciencia, nunca fue su fuerte, así que el sufrimiento de aquellos seres salvajes, sólo podía haber sido propinado por el hijo de Boris.

* * *

El oído de Silke cobró vida cuando empezó a recibir un zumbido constante. Lentamente abrió sus ojos desorientados. Se encontraba extremadamente cansada, y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que comprendió lo que veía debajo de una fría iluminación artificial. Por mera reacción de su cuerpo, se alzó pesadamente desde el piso frío de piedra donde yacía boca abajo. Al incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza. Sentía como todo daba vueltas y le costaba enfocar sus manos, sin embargo su vista permitía ver los objetos más alejados, siendo estos algunos muros del mismo material del piso, y una consola metálica con luces parpadeantes a lo lejos.

-… Como duele… - Se quejó débilmente apretando los ojos, tenía un malestar general que no lograba entender.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer hacia atrás, no podía coordinar su equilibrio, así que se quedó en su lugar esperando a que el mareo pasara.

El sonido que la despertó empezó a hacerse más fuerte, y distinguió como un beyblade negro se aproximaba hasta su posición. Se quedó curiosa enfocando lentamente el pequeño objeto, hasta que reaccionó asustada reconociéndolo como uno de los muchos blades que enfrentó junto a Kai y Tala afuera de la mansión Hiwatari.

Repentinamente una luz rojiza brilló al centro del trompo y una bestia bit apareció ante ella.

Una gigantesca morsa con sus amenazantes colmillos la admiraba con sus vacías pupilas, sin embargo lucía mucho más terrorífica que cualquier otra bestia bit que la alemana hubiera visto, había algo extraño en ella. Empezó a acortar distancia entre ambos, y la chica incapaz de levantarse buscó en su vestido su propio beyblade. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando descubrió que su bolsillo derecho donde siempre lo colocaba estaba vacío, miró su cinturón y su lanzador había desaparecido también.

La morsa gruñó peligrosamente y Silke sólo se desplazó hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos llena de incertidumbre.

Otros beyblades la rodearon a su vez. Más bestias bit emergieron. Un gran oso le cerró el paso por su derecha. Un reno la agredió con su cornamenta desde su izquierda. Un felino de tamaño mediano por debajo de la morsa lanzó un rugido agudo y amenazante. Silke no tenía otro lugar hacia el cual resguardarse, hasta que el espacio se terminó con una alta pared a sus espaldas.

Silke percibía un aroma rancio conforme la morsa se acercaba hasta ella. Tenía miedo, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, y desconocía cuál sería su destino.

El mamífero marino terminó por acorralarla con su enorme cuerpo, y rugió con fuerza abriendo su oscura boca apunto de atacarla, haciendo que Silke soltara un desesperado grito que resonó en la amplia habitación obligándola a pegarse lo más posible al muro.

Como si esto hubiera hecho reaccionar a la bestia bit, desapareció al instante, al igual que los otros tres animales, mientras los blades continuaban girando en su sitio a un par de metros de ella.

-Que no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez o te destrozarán. – Amenazó una voz que provenía del lado derecho de la sala.

De inmediato Silke giró su rostro en torno a una silueta que acababa de aparecer en medio de la sala a través de un túnel a unos tres metros de su posición. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer la vestimenta del hombre con una cruz roja sobre su brazo izquierdo. De pronto algunas pistas volvieron a su mente. Hacía frío y estaba afuera de una cafetería cuando hubo un altercado, apareció aquel chico y no tenía más memorias del evento.

El joven avanzó a través de la sala llevando consigo una vieja libreta en la mano izquierda y una taza de café en la otra, con el lanzador de Silke metido en su cinturón, pasando detrás de la hilera de beyblades hasta llegar a los controles sin prestar más atención a la mujer. La sala en la que se encontraban era circular, con muros de piedra oscura, su altura de al menos diez metros tenía la forma de una gran cúpula, y lámparas curvas iluminaban todo el sitio. Al centro se erigía un contenedor de cristal también circular, con diversos objetos mecánicos al interior y una barra llena de controles y pequeñas pantallas. También tenía una puerta de cristal que permitía ver el uso de ese cuarto; un gran estadio completamente liso de beyblade.

La chica no entendía nada, intentó buscar en sus pensamientos, pero todo era muy confuso, hasta que recordó que estaba en dicho café citada por la princesa de Mónaco.

-¿¡Dónde está Marie-Angelique!? – Fue lo primero que demandó saber.

-Yo que sé… debe estar con… - Volteó hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza extrañado. – Les llamas equipo, ¿cierto? Lamento decepcionarte pero si crees que eres parte de ese grupo, eres más torpe de lo que pensé. – Concluyó volviendo al teclado donde empezó a presionar algunos botones con ambas manos.

Silke no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, al menos ahora sabía que Marie-Angelique estaba a salvo, y formulaba la estrategia a seguir según la actitud del sujeto. Era justo como Spencer le había aconsejado, debía ser inteligente y tomar el control de la situación, nunca permitir que fuese al revés. Recordaba como sus compañeros le hacían frente a Kirill, una actitud tranquila pero fría. No debía olvidar el escenario actual, cuatro blades contra ella.

-Eras tú… ¿no es así? En el café de Escocia. – Declaró segura de su lógica.

El sujeto no le respondió y continuó en lo suyo, parecía que no deseaba hablar con ella, pero prosiguió.

-Siempre fuiste tú, en la mansión de Kai donde jugando juntos te vencimos, es por eso que me alejaste de ellos...- Intentó indagar en la posible relación que existía entre el muchacho y sus compañeros.

De pronto el chico lanzó la taza de café que llevaba en su dirección, consiguiendo que se estrellase contra el muro detrás de Silke a una corta distancia, obligando a la chica a girar su cara en dirección contraria.

-Cállate pequeña tonta, no tardarás en descubrir que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a una mujer inútil. –

Silke frunció el ceño, tendría que ir con más cuidado con sus preguntas a su captor.

-Si soy de tan poca relevancia, ¿qué hago aquí? – Preguntó en un tono bajo y lento, mostrando un poco de sumisión con la esperanza de conseguir más información. – ¿A caso los Jürgens tenemos alguna deuda?-

El joven no volteó a verla sin embargo contestó.

-Te crees tan importante, tú o lo que haga una presuntuosa familia de alemanes no es algo que me interese. – Cerró el argumento echando a andar la máquina.

-"3… 2… 1…" – Se escuchó en los altavoces un conteo en ruso, y detrás de la mesa de control, se apreció a través del cristal como un brazo mecánico lanzaba el blade azul turquesa de Silke.

La alemana se sorprendió al dar con el paradero de su beyblade el cual se hallaba contenido detrás del cristal en el bey estadio. Su blade llegó al centro y se quedó girando sobre su propio eje sin más. En segundos, más beyblades negros fueron lanzados por otros brazos mecánicos dentro del bey estadio y comenzaron a impactar una y otra vez contra Gekiryu, sin conseguir dañarlo.

A Silke le costaba creer que la meta del sujeto era su blade, pero no había nada extraordinario en él… o eso era lo que siempre había hecho creer a todos. Pensó que era mejor no mostrar un interés más allá del natural por su bestia bit y cooperar como una buena rehén; recordó como los beyblades negros que los rodearon en la casa de Kai eran resistentes pero no eran lo bastante fuertes al embestir, por otro lado el trompo elaborado por Ian debía soportar suficiente, al menos hasta que ella encontrara la forma de sacarlo de su prisión, derrotar los blades que la rodeaban y poder salir de ahí cuanto antes. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna forma de alejarse, pero solo pudo notar como a casi tres metros de altura había otro pasillo con pequeños ventanales que daban hacia esa sala confinada. Aparentemente la única entrada y salida era el túnel por el cual el joven había llegado.

* * *

Ian consiguió hacerse camino hasta la sala de control. Era extraño no haberse topado con Alexander o Kirill en el trayecto, lo que lo hacía pensar si se dirigía hacia una trampa o que el hijo de Boris de hecho sí trabajaba solo.

Se aproximó a la computadora principal y antes de apoderarse del mando, notó como la única actividad que se marcaba en toda la abadía se hallaba dentro del área de pruebas, el mismo sitio donde la electricidad era enviada además de la habitación en que él estaba.

Revisó que no hubiera ningún programa de seguridad controlando el sistema y encendió las cámaras de video de esa zona que se encontraban fijas y no revelaban su uso tras estar ocultas en sitios determinados.

De inmediato el gran monitor de 88" que tenía al frente se encendió mostrando al menos diez imágenes diferentes referentes a lo que acontecía dentro y fuera del área experimental.

Ian halló a Silke de inmediato, hizo un acercamiento y confirmó que se encontraba en buen estado y sin una pizca de temor en ella lo que era una buena señal a pesar de que se mantenía rodeada por cuatro beyblades. A continuación vio la detestable cara de Alexander entretenido con la consola que controlaba los experimentos, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaría en un corto periodo de tiempo. En seguida revisó lo que acontecía dentro del plato confinado, donde Gekiryu era impactado una y otra vez por una docena de beyblades, que lentamente desprendían partes de sus cuerpos negros.

De inmediato sospechó que Alexander intentaba sacar a la bestia bit, lo que demoraría teniendo en cuenta la dureza del beyblade que él había fabricado. Pero le extrañó que la computadora tenía bloqueada la función que cerraba con seguro el plato experimental desde su posición. Como fuera, no podía hacer nada mientras Silke estuviera bajo amenaza, así que requeriría el apoyo de sus compañeros para adueñarse de la computadora secundaria que manejaba Alexander sin que este lo notara.

Entonces, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Kai apareció en una de las cámaras que grababan el pasillo exterior del laboratorio. El bicolor se aproximó cauteloso, determinando la posición de Silke y Alexander, permaneciendo inmóvil esperando el momento exacto.

* * *

Gekiryu no disminuía ni aumentaba su intensidad, sólo rechazaba los ataques una y otra vez. Ya había seis beyblades completamente destrozados, y un par más se impactaron contra los muros de cristal demostrando que eran blindados.

Alexander proseguía verificando datos en el tablero, revisándolos con el libro que poseía, no obstante su desesperación era evidente. Negaba a la información recabada por todos los sensores y miraba hacia Gekiryu. Presionó otro botón y un brazo mecánico lanzó más blades al interior del plato obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Silke se mantenía en silencio, miraba atenta los cuatro blades que la cercaban, intentó moverse medio paso a su derecha y amenazantes, disminuyeron la circunferencia. Tragó saliva, sus opciones se iban cerrando, no sabía dónde estaba y no tenía armas para distraer a los beyblades o al muchacho.

El castaño azotó las manos sobre la consola atrayendo la atención de Silke hacia él. Bajó la cabeza pensando en qué más debía hacer para lograr su cometido, cuando vio a la chica en el reflejo de uno de los paneles de cristal estrellados.

-Es extraño, no pareces preocupada por tu bestia bit.- Cayó en cuenta de pronto Alexander al reconocer su propia desesperación y la pasividad en Silke.

La chica no dio respuesta alguna.

-¿A caso no te importa? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta cruzando los brazos, tal vez tendría que cambiar de táctica.

-Hay muchas bestias bit, puedo conseguir otra. – Respondió intentando transmitir indiferencia.

El ruso no lucía convencido así que se aproximó hasta ella, pasando por encima del semicírculo que formaban sus cuatro beyblades, deteniéndose a tres pasos de ella.

-No sabes cómo pretender una mentira tan simple. – Mencionó inclinándose hacia ella con una media sonrisa. – Así es como las educan, a las señoritas de buena familia, para que sean… ¿Qué? Honestas. Sinceras. Compasivas. Ninguna de esas cualidades se muestra por el interés de tu bestia bit. –

-¿Conoces a muchas señoritas para tener esta capacidad de juicio? – Preguntó Silke curiosa.

El joven asintió.

-Conocí a una. – Reconoció y con un movimiento de su mano los blades se alejaron de su posición, liberando el espacio tan reducido en el que se encontraban. – Su cabello se parecía al tuyo, - Señaló alejándose de ella, permitiendo que Silke pudiera separarse de la pared. – aunque ya habían brotado algunas canas, seguía siendo muy atractiva, pero una cara bonita y blancas mentiras nunca pudieron engañar a mi padre… -

Silke lo miraba con cuidado, él la estaba distrayendo, algo quería conseguir con toda esa charla.

-Cuando él le preguntó si quería a su hijo, ella dijo que no, - El chico sonrió por un instante frunciendo el ceño. – Pensó que con eso me protegería de que me trajera aquí con Voltaire, por alguna muy estúpida razón ella creyó que mi padre se olvidaría de ambos y nos dejaría vivir en paz lejos de BioVolt, sin embargo como dije, una mujer instruida bajo estatutos familiares muy tradicionales no puede ser falsa a sí misma y eso sí que lo enfureció, ver su dulce cara pretendiendo mentir para manipularlo colmó su paciencia… en fin, ella fue el primer sujeto experimental, nunca se le volvió a ver.–

Silke escuchó con cautela y un poco de pena, recordó lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A caso tu eres… el hijo de Boris Valkov?

-¿Te han hablado de mí? Seguro que no, pero Boris siempre será una gran parte de sus vidas como lo ha sido en la mía… Así que luego de que yo he sido sincero contigo, intentémoslo una vez más, y no olvides el castigo de mi madre, - Le recordó enfrentándola a medio metro de distancia. – ¿Gekiryu no te importa? –

\- No. – Respondió de inmediato sin bajar la mirada.

Un sonido seco resonó en el espacio haciendo eco. Silke no comprendió lo que aconteció en un lapso en que el tiempo se volvió inmensurable. Su rostro miraba en una dirección distinta a Alexander, todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro ardía y lentamente comenzaba a sentir el calor de un impacto que en su vida había experimentado siendo un estruendoso revés propinado por la mano izquierda del chico.

Alexander no pudo disfrutar la conmoción en ella, debido a un sonido emitido por la computadora que atrajo su atención. Parecía que había actividad en el bit de Gekiryu, la clase de actividad que él había estado buscando.

* * *

Los ojos de Ian parpadearon incrédulos, Alexander acababa de atravesar la delgada línea que lo mantenía en una posición "segura" ante los Blitzkrieg Boys, pero la actitud relajada de Kai, su indiferencia ante la agresión a un camarada era más que despreciable.

* * *

Resguardado por la sombra del túnel, Kai recibía todo con detalle. Parecía que la ambición de Alexander estaba por salir a la luz, incluso citaba a su madre muerta y dejaba ver la escasa seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, lo acontecido con Silke no causaba ninguna emoción en él, curioso se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la chica ante aquella situación. Su socia siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura de su fuerza, quería comprobar si tenía tantas agallas como presumía.

Silke colocó su palma izquierda sobre su mejilla, sus ojos ámbar mostraban rabia y escepticismo, pero no había una lágrima en ellos. Se quedó un momento en esa posición, entonces lentamente devolvió la mirada a su agresor sin temor alguno.

Alexander se encontraba expectante, pensaba que con ese golpe ella lloraría y pediría perdón pero se atrevía a hacerle frente.

-Una rabieta no hará que consigas lo que quieras. – Habló la chica con calma.

Kai escuchaba esas palabras, Silke no se doblegaba, solo conseguiría enfurecer más al inestable hijo de Boris. ¿Hasta cuándo aprendería su lugar?

\- Te sientes muy valiente… ¿Crees que haber nacido con tantas riquezas te hace mejor que los nacidos con nada más que carencias? - La acusó.

-Ya veo… - Figuró ella quitando su mano de su mejilla enrojecida. – Culpas a otros por aquello que tú no has podido conseguir, así que me pones en desventaja… deberías tener un poco de honor, libera mi beyblade y averigua el resultado. – Lo desafió ella. Tal vez fuera posible razonar con él.

-Eso te encantaría, ¿no? – El chico disminuyó la distancia con ella hasta que sus labios llegaron cerca de su oído izquierdo. - Pero yo sé lo que es en realidad tu querida serpiente. –

Silke reaccionó sutilmente con un gesto de su rostro ante dichas palabras, Alexander lo vio y supo que había acertado desde el principio son sus suposiciones. No se contuvo, así que con el puño cerrado golpeó a Silke en la misma mejilla consiguiendo llevarla hasta el piso.

* * *

Ian miraba aquello sin poder hacer nada desde su posición. Y sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse otra vez, la miraba en el piso haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por incorporarse. Toda su ira iba en contra de Kai, quien parecía no solo indiferente, esta vez realmente estaba disfrutando ver a su compañera en una mala situación. No podía esperar a los otros, así que comenzó a deshabilitar los candados que mantenían confinado el beyblade de Silke dentro del laboratorio.

* * *

Alexander volvió a escuchar la misma alarma que detectaba el aumento de energía en el bit de Gekiryu. Sólo tenía que continuar presionando en el punto más sensible y la bestia bit se liberaría por sí sola.

En medio de la sala, la castaña sentía un agudo dolor en todos sus huesos faciales. Apretaba los puños esperando que la dolencia disminuyera, le era imposible no gimotear, pero encima de todo el malestar, podía sentir el descontento en su bestia bit, a quien alcanzó a ver abriendo el ojo contrario al golpe. El bit del beyblade generaba pequeños rayos de energía, tratando de liberarse. Comenzó a suplicar en su mente: "No salgas" rogando por que la escuchara.

-No es tu culpa. – Mencionó Alexander fingiendo compasión mientras se aproximaba lentamente a ella quien con mucho trabajo soportaba su peso con sus palmas y rodillas. – Estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocados, eso es todo, no tenías por qué salir a donde Kai y Tala me confrontaban, debiste quedarte redactando tu inútil contrato mientras vaciaba las cuentas bancarias de los Hiwatari, pero no, debías mostrar tu poder, tu superioridad… - Como si se tratase de un balón, la pateó en el abdomen haciéndola caer una vez más dejándola momentáneamente sin aire. Casi al mismo tiempo contempló el beyblade de la chica, la energía que descargaba era enorme, casi tan grande como aquella vez en el páramo de la mansión Hiwatari.

* * *

Ian no lo soportaba más, pero esta vez Alexander había colocado una enorme seguridad en el contenedor, aparentemente había retrasado cualquier movimiento y sin importar sus conocimientos, los candados se desbloqueaban lentamente, tendría que esperar, ya que Kai no la salvaría.

En medio de su enojo, Bryan llegó hasta la sala de control.

-¡Ian! – Gritó desde la entrada.

-Kirill no está aquí, pero debes ir con Silke. – Declaró seriamente.

Bryan comprendió que las cosas no marchaban bien por el tono de voz de su amigo, se acercó a la pantalla y vio a Silke luchando por no perder el conocimiento a los pies de Alexander.

-¡Ese maldito gusano! – Fue como reaccionó Bryan antes de sacar su blade para ir en dirección de su camarada.

-¡Espera! – Le detuvo Ian.

-¡No puedo esperar! – Aseguró el más alto.

-Tala está en el pasillo de observación. – Dijo Ian revisando una de las cámaras.

Bryan lo notó, como su líder llegaba a la parte superior del laboratorio colocándose en posición. Pero también reparó en su otro compañero.

-¡Kai! ¡Alexander está de espaldas y él no hace nada! – Se quejó inconforme el de cabello gris.

-Ni lo hará, ve a apoyar a Tala, liberaré a Gekiryu en cuanto pueda. – Afirmó Ian mostrando la pantalla de su celular, ya faltaba poco.

Bryan asintió y echó a correr hacia la posición de su líder.

* * *

Tala se mantuvo discreto desde el pasillo superior, viendo a través de una de las ventanas resguardando su silueta. Kirill no se veía por ninguna parte, aún así había llegado tarde, apretaba los dientes ante el panorama, donde uno de los suyos yacía en medio del sufrimiento, sin embargo no podía irrumpir teniendo a Silke tan cerca del enemigo. Analizó la situación y observó el blade de su compañera dentro del área de pruebas, cargó a Wolborg en su lanzador, esperaría a que Alexander se distrajera solo un segundo de ella. Y entonces el hijo de Boris desearía no haber nacido.

* * *

Alexander la miraba fascinado, era casi como ver a un pez ahogándose fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca en busca de oxígeno, moviéndose cada vez menos. No obstante, aún no conseguía lo que buscaba, veía como pese al dolor, Silke movía los labios, parecía buscar comunicarse con la bestia bit. Se agachó sobre ella y sujetó un gran mechón de cabello con la palma de la zurda, alzándola un poco.

-Me gusta verte sufrir, ahora entiendes todo lo que me hiciste pasar, tuve que clonar la señal de tu teléfono en Escocia, pero tú decidiste hacer mi trabajo complicado, escondiéndote en San Petersburgo y luego en Nápoles con el idiota de Kirill, pero ya que contigo no puedo hacer ningún trato, buscaré a alguien más que sí se tome el asunto en serio… - Silke escuchaba su voz sobre su hombro, era desagradable tenerlo tan cerca suyo, pero debía soportarlo para no provocar más la ira de Gekiryu y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que el chico quisiera hacerle. Hasta que Alexander sonrió y colocó el frío cañón de su lanzador sobre la mejilla intacta de su rehén. – Llama a tu bestia bit. – Exigió nuevamente.

Silke no respondió, así que Alexandre cargó el arma, algo que la alertó.

-Este no es tu lanzador, es curioso que a ambos nos guste esta arma. – Comentó divertido por la coincidencia.

Los ojos de Silke obtuvieron una expresión de miedo que el ruso ansiaba ver en ella desde que empezó a planear todo para llegar hasta ese momento.

-¡Escuchaste! – Gritó en dirección al contenedor. – ¡Si no apareces la mataré! – Determinó.

Silke solo cerró los ojos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Gekiryu escuchara sus pensamientos y no saliera por nada del mundo. Ahora estaba por su cuenta.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó una voz al otro lado de la sala.

Silke se sorprendió al escuchar a una tercera persona la cual no podía identificar debido a que Alexander le tapaba, sin embargo el ruso se acomodó mejor para usar a Silke como una rehén doble con Kai.

Al reconocerlo, Silke sintió un gran alivio y se olvidó de toda dolencia momentáneamente.

-¿Kai? ¡Vaya! ¡Ciertamente esto no lo esperaba! Pero te conozco mejor que nadie en estas situaciones, jamás serías de esos que salvan altruistamente a otros… jamás, aunque te lo supliquen… así que Silke, no deberías esperar nada de él. – Comentó maliciosamente Alexander.

A Silke poco le importaba lo que su captor le dijera, no podía ocultar la alegría al ver a Kai en esas circunstancias.

El bicolor se detuvo detrás de la línea de Beyblades que continuaban girando protegiendo a Alexander.

-No puedes ganar Kai, este ha sido mi mejor plan y ni tú ni nadie lo puede frustrar. – Aseguró prestándole la atención necesaria al recién llegado.

-No me digas. – Respondió Kai con cara de pocos amigos. – ¿En realidad crees que tú conseguiste todo esto? Crear una explosión en un pequeño café es lo más patético que alguien entrenado en la Abadía podría hacer, dejé que te llevaras a Silke en esa ambulancia esperando encontrar algo más interesante aquí, y tras toda tu aburrida charla ahora me doy cuenta que fue una pérdida de mi tiempo, sólo querías el dinero de mi familia, que banal. – Comentó tranquilamente.

Silke entornó sus ojos suspicaces. Era incapaz de tragar saliva, sentía dolor en su pecho a causa de una descarada traición, revelada como si nada.

-¡Qué te dije! – Exclamó Alexander antes de susurrar más punzantes palabras a Silke. – Él es así con todos, pero esta vez creo que te lo mereces, tal vez no lo has notado pero Kai es muy competitivo, que se sitúe entre la espada y la pared a causa de una mujer en medio de un negocio le puede molestar a cualquiera. ¿No es así Kai? – Concluyó para regresar a lo suyo. – Como sea, tu dinero ya no es algo que me interese, tengo una riqueza invaluable, algo que ni VioBolt pudo conseguir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. -

-En realidad no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa odiosa mujer. – Determinó mostrándole poca importancia mientras se acercaba un poco hacia ellos tentando al ruso a disparar.

La castaña sintió un vuelco en el corazón al conocer las verdaderas intenciones del ruso, y todo empeoró conforme el seguía hablando.

-Sin embargo, aunque no me guste tengo que hablar con ella una última vez. – Espetó con una diabólica sonrisa y sus pupilas finalmente se dirigieron a una acabada Silke. – ¿Ahora entiendes por qué nunca debiste meterte conmigo? – Silke no podía creer que él pareciera disfrutar de ella en ese estado. – Sólo necesito que me arrojes la pulsera que llevas. –

Silke sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda bajo el desagradable agarre de Alexandre.

* * *

Bryan llegó hasta donde el lobo observaba con sus heladas pupilas. El dueño de Falborg no dijo nada, entendía que Tala analizaba cuidadosamente la situación calculando el siguiente movimiento.

Tala estaba seguro de ser la persona que podía interpretar de la mejor forma el comportamiento de Kai, era un hombre complicado, con pensamientos silenciosos, pero no era el tipo de persona que haría las atrocidades que Boris o Voltaire hacían sin remordimiento alguno. No obstante, arriesgar a Silke de esa forma con alguien inestable parecía no ocultar ningún interés por el bienestar de ella; realmente no le importaba.

-Bryan. – Habló Tala sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

-Sí. – Respondió su camarada atento al plan de su líder.

-¿Viste a Ian? –

-Está en la sala de control, liberará a Gekiryu en cuanto pueda. –

-Bien, baja y acércate a Silke cuando tengamos la oportunidad, yo los cubriré desde aquí. –

Bryan asintió y giró para dirigirse hasta la planta baja, sin embargo Tala habló una vez más.

-Alexander es mío. –

Bryan no respondió, y continuó con la orden recibida.

* * *

Las cosas se mantenían tensas en el área de pruebas entre Silke y su captor, pero no en Kai.

-Preferiría que la lanzaras a tener que soportar la desagradable experiencia de quitarla de tu cadáver. –

Para la castaña todo era tan surrealista. Sabía que Kai no era un joven cariñoso pero desconocía que se tratase de un ser tan cruel, que desde ese momento la sentenciaba a muerte.

-¿Por… qué…? – Alcanzó a pronunciar la rehén olvidando por un momento el arma que la apuntaba.

-Será fácil editar el contrato y hacer creer a Robert que su difunta hermana dejó el tratado en otros términos. – Los ojos ámbar de Silke perdieron el brillo, dejó de respirar, parecía la fría estatua de un trágico ángel de piedra en un mausoleo. El bicolor se dirigió a Alexander. – Entrégame la pulsera y me iré de aquí. –

Alexander solo sonrió para sí mismo. Había conocido antes esa mirada en Kai, cuando decía que algo no le importaba no mentía en lo absoluto.

-Ya lo escuchaste… entrégale lo que pide y sigamos en lo nuestro. – Susurró a su oído.

Silke ya no sabía que era verdad o qué mentira, no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera podía quitar los ojos de Kai.

El mitad japonés la admiró extrañado. – ¿Por qué me ves así?, sólo son negocios. – Dijo con naturalidad.

Tras esa fría expresión, Silke comprendió todo. Estaba sola, pero ese sentimiento no le producía más miedo, ahora solo sentía su sangre hervir, ira, descontento, y traición por encima de todo… Olvidándose momentáneamente del arma que la amenazaba, alzó con la diestra la manga izquierda de su vestido, ni siquiera se preocupó por retirar la pieza de joyería con cuidado, sólo la arrancó con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzó a los pies de Kai, de inmediato bajó la cara y dejó caer ambas palmas al piso, cerca de sus piernas, consiguiendo comprobar que aún tenía una última salida, al sentir algo duro dentro de la bolsa izquierda en su vestido; recordó que había guardado el táser que Kirill le había dado, así que tuvo las agallas suficientes para hacer un último intento para salvarse a sí misma.

Kai se agachó para recoger la pulsera rota, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y planeaba retirarse cuando escuchó la voz quebrada de la chica.

-Por favor… sólo… sólo… - Se le alcanzó a escuchar con inseguridad debajo de su flequillo.

Alexander se divertía, parecía que había conseguido quebrarla.

-¿Qué dices…? No te escucho… - Preguntaba extasiado susurrando a su oído.

-Te daré todo… sólo… ¡No me lastimes! – Suplicó gimoteando.

Los hombros de la castaña subían y bajaban, se escuchaban gemidos destrozados y parecía que lloraba debajo de sus cabellos oscuros. Estaba dispuesta a entregar a Gekiryu y Alexander sabía que al fin sus torturas rendían frutos.

-No hay un bestia bit o mujer indomable… - Celebró prontamente Alexandre su victoria dirigiéndose a Kai quien observaba ligeramente curioso.

Silke sintió como el hijo de Boris alejaba el cañón de la pistola de su cabeza y sin meditarlo, movió su muñeca izquierda del piso hacia el rostro de su agresor detrás de su cabeza, consiguiendo asestarle un golpe eléctrico justo en el cuello.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Alexander gritó desplomándose hacia un lado y Silke aprovechó los valiosos segundos, se levantó en dirección al panel de control, los cuatro blades se dispusieron a perseguirla con las bestias bit emergiendo tras la chica, pero velozmente Dranzer y Wolborg se interpusieron atrayendo su atención. Kai miró hacia arriba donde parte del muro del corredor superior había sido derribado por Tala cuando envió a su blade a la batalla.

Alexander se veía más colérico que antes tras el golpe que había conseguido aturdirlo momentáneamente, se alzó con agilidad corriendo detrás de la chica y se lanzó contra ella tomándola de las piernas justo unos centímetros antes de que ella pudiera presionar un gran botón rojo que funcionaba como apagado de emergencia.

Silke cayó duramente al suelo, golpeando su barbilla mientras Alexander la jalaba hacia él.

-¡La pagarás maldita perra!- Le amenazó girándola mientras ella desesperadamente trataba de alejarse de él, quien la sujetó de ambas manos contra el suelo.

En ese momento, Ian consiguió liberar el último candado, rompiendo así el confinamiento de Gekiryu.

Las puertas se abrieron y lentamente emergió la enorme cabeza de un dragón crestado. El aura que se sintió en la sala llamó la atención de las bestias bit que luchaban con el lobo alado y el fénix. El monstruo se deslizó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Silke mirando a su atacante sin misericordia. Ante el temor, Alexander se levantó y se alejó de Silke, mientras Gekiryu inclinó un poco su cabeza hasta la chica, quien se sujetó de la base de uno de sus bigotes para poder ponerse de pie. Ahora las cosa habían cambiado, Gekiryu estaba entre Silke y Alexander.

Aprovechando el descuido, Kai y Tala terminaron por derrotar a las bestias bit con la combinación de sus mejores ataques destruyendo los beyblades por completo. La fuerte ventisca provocada por el Novae Rog y Blazing Gigs no distrajeron a Gekiryu de su objetivo.

Alexander levantó la pistola del piso, pero la enorme cabeza de Gekiryu cubría a su dueña, y se aproximaba al hombrecillo como un depredador hambriento.

El beyblade de Silke se posó frente a sus pies, mientras su ama miraba con descontento a su atacante, no sabía bien qué decisión tomar, no era una asesina, pero aquel chico no solo había querido hacerle daño a ella, sino a su más preciado amigo.

Kai permaneció en su posición cerca del túnel, atento a la desventurada situación a la que Alexander se enfrentaba completamente solo, ya había presenciado la fuerte conexión que Silke y Gekiryu poseían, así que se preguntaba si Silke daría la orden final a su bestia bit o perdonaría al ruso.

Por el pasillo, Bryan entró corriendo, pasando detrás de Kai en dirección a Silke. El bicolor no mostró reacción alguna.

-¡Silke! – Exclamó Bryan.

La chica miró a su compañero saltar ágilmente el cuerpo de Gekiryu para llegar hasta ella.

-¿¡Bryan!? – Se sorprendió alegremente la chica al descubrir que además de Tala, también Bryan se hallaba ahí.

-¿¡Estás bien!? – La cuestionó Bryan preocupado debido a un fresco moretón que lucía sobre el pómulo izquierdo.

-Ahora ya estoy bien. – Asintió con alegría a su compañero.

Alexander quedó acorralado por Gekiryu contra el muro contra el que inicialmente mantenía a Silke de espaldas. Las fauces de la bestia bit se abrían ligeramente mostrando sus colmillos cual espadas produciendo un gruñido amenazante.

-Ah… sí… no esperaba que sucediera así… - Repetía Alexander en medio de los gruñidos de Gekiryu.

Era inevitable apreciar como mostraba la misma mueca burlona de Boris, Kai pensó que tal vez ya había perdido el juicio. De tal palo tal astilla.

-Pero ya que sucedió… serás mío porque te liberaré… - Pronunció aquel que se encontraba en clara desventaja.

Alexander alzó la pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del dragón.

A Silke le resultó inesperado el comportamiento del joven, aún creía que podía vencer a Gekiryu con un arma de fuego.

Gekiryu rugió, decidido a atacar al chico cuando este movió la dirección de su brazo hacia Silke, Bryan se adelantó y empujó a su compañera cayendo ambos al suelo, cuando la bala acertó en el bit del Beyblade de Silke.

-¡Sal ahora Jörmundgander! – Gritó Alexander fuera de sí.

-¡No! – Exclamó Silke atemorizada desde el piso.

Gekiryu rugió en agonía creando una fuerte vibración en el edificio, todos los sistemas de la consola cercana a Silke se encendieron y comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse sobre saturados de energía, de igual forma, el túnel y el segundo piso donde se encontraba Tala se iluminaron de pronto; la bestia bit se alzó sobre su cuerpo hasta chocar con la cúpula del laboratorio, derrumbando parte de la estructura sobre los presentes quienes tuvieron que tomar refugio por separado. Su cola se movía peligrosamente en todas direcciones, y Alexander aprovechó para intentar huir cuando Tala saltó desde el segundo piso en medio del camino del castaño; el chico se exasperó al verse cara a cara con el líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys, intentó apuntarle pero Wolborg se dirigió hasta la mano del Alexander derribándole la pistola al piso.

Silke no creía lo que estaba pasando, Gekiryu se encontraba fuera de control y su blade giraba como loco en movimientos de zigzag por todo el lugar, obligando a sus compañeros a protegerse con sus propios blades.

-¡Gekiryu ya basta! – Gritó Silke intentando dominar nuevamente a su bestia bit, cuando el blade tomó rumbo hacia ella, que trató de atraparlo, sin embargo el movimiento de su blade no perdió velocidad e hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha.

La alemana de inmediato soltó el blade, que finalmente se quedó quieto sobre el piso cubierto de sangre.

Alexander sacó de su pantalón una daga, que no obtuvo ninguna reacción en Tala . El pelirrojo llamó a Wolborg de regreso y decidió arreglar el asunto con los puños.

Kai percibía como la bestia bit de Silke no obedecía, envió a Dranzer a impactarla, pero se asombró al descubrir como su fénix sólo atravesaba a Gekiryu como si el ave fuese un fantasma.

Gekiryu se había vuelto sólido.

Tala esperó a que Alexander lo atacara en medio de los escombros que caían y los rugidos desbocados de Gekiryu. El hijo de Boris se lanzó contra Tala arrojando una patada que el pelirrojo esquivó con facilidad, para intentar apuñalarlo, sin embargo su coordinación era incomparable con la agilidad de Tala, que sin esforzarse demasiado movió la dirección de la muñeca de su atacante con la mano derecha y con el codo izquierdo pudo propinar un fuerte golpe en la quijada del chico tirándolo al piso.

Alexander se enfureció, se levantó de un solo movimiento balanceando sus pies hacia el frente, y gritó mientras se enfrentaba a Tala nuevamente quien solo esquivaba la dirección de la daga sin perder territorio bajo sus pies.

A unos metros de Silke, Bryan decidió unirse a la batalla con Falborg, pero al igual que Kai, descubrió que sus ataques no surtían efecto alguno en Gekiryu que continuaba destruyendo todo lo que tocaba.

-¡Gekiryu! ¡Por favor detente! – Gritaba a su bestia bit que no reaccionaba al llamado de su dueña.

Silke había temido por ese momento toda su vida, no tenía las respuestas que por tantos años había estado buscando, sólo apretaba el puño de su mano lastimada en medio de la desesperación.

Alexander comenzaba a cansarse de sus inútiles embestidas contra Tala, perdió la paciencia y decidió sujetarlo para clavar la hoja de acero de diez centímetros en el cuerpo de su ex-compañero a como diera lugar.

Tala vio sus intenciones, así que finalmente le atacó arrebatándole con agilidad el arma apuntándola a su cuello. El causante de todo el alboroto se quedó sin alternativas.

-¿Vas a matarme Tala? – Preguntó sonriente, cuando el pelirrojo le proporcionó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, con suficiente potencia como para romperle una costilla.

Alexander cayó al piso sujetándose en la zona del golpe mientras perdía la conciencia.

-Aún es temprano para decidir qué haré contigo. – Sentenció Tala con uno de los dos problemas resueltos, en seguida posó sus ojos en Gekiryu.

Finalmente la cola de Gekiryu dejó de hacer estragos en la zona, todo su cuerpo se quedó quieto, era posible que al fin se hubiera tranquilizado, pero sólo rugió agudamente obligando a todos los presentes a taparse los oídos, fue entonces que Gekiryu se dirigió con fuerza y velocidad hacia el piso del laboratorio, impactando en él, lanzando ladrillos y escombros por el gran salón circular, dejando el techo derrumbado. Enormes tabicones circundaban el oscuro agujero por el que había desaparecido en el piso hacia los niveles inferiores de la vieja Abadía hacia donde una cortina de copos de nieve se dirigía.

El silencio reinó de pronto.

Silke se encontraba pasmada a un lado de la consola de mando, todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo algunos segundos, y ahora se encontraba entre las ruinas nevadas sin su bestia bit. No pudo pensar en otra cosa que alcanzar a Gekiryu por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y decidió bajar por una zona del derrumbe que tenía escombros que ayudaban a llegar al piso que se encontraba inmediatamente debajo.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? – Resonó la voz de Kai cuando el ruso la sujetó con fuerza jalándola hacia atrás de golpe. - ¡Explícame qué demonios fue todo eso! - Demandó saber Kai apretando la muñeca de la alemana.

Silke estaba devastada, no importaba otra cosa más que recuperar al Jörmundgander.

-¡Eso no te importa!- Respondió ella mirando al suelo furiosa.

-¡Si me importa!- Le gritó él. Aquello era de locos, una bestia bit cuyo cuerpo se había materializado iba en contra de todo lo que conocía.

-Mientes... si te importara no hubieras dejado que esto nos pasara... - Silke estaba derribada, no le dolían los golpes, sino la traición de Kai que le producía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. -No quiero... -mencionó con la cara al piso.- ¡Volver a verte nunca! - Exclamó con fuerza soltándose de su agarre de un tirón y de inmediato echó a correr deslizándose por agujero hacia el siguiente nivel que aún permanecía iluminado por las luces artificiales de sus pasillos.

Kai se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que ella se le había escapado, hasta que sintió húmeda la palma de su mano. En sus guantes negros no se notaba pero las yemas de sus dedos se hallaban teñidas de rojo. Silke sangraba, pero había firmado su sentencia infiltrándose a la Abadía por cuenta propia. Prefirió buscar respuestas en lo que había quedado de la computadora.

-¿No vas a ir tras ella? – Preguntó Tala, como esperando que Kai obviara la respuesta positiva.

-Si tanto te preocupa su seguridad puedes ir tú mismo a buscarla. – Respondió pesadamente.

En ese momento Tala sujetó a Kai por el hombro, el bicolor detestaba que lo tocaran de esa forma, así que giró para confrontar al pelirrojo cuando sólo recibió un fuerte golpe seco en su mejilla derecha que lo condujo hasta el suelo.

-¡Pero que…! – Se quejó furioso y algo aturdido, cuando Tala lo levantó de la bufanda hacia él.

-¡No! ¡Tú escucha! ¡Llegaste demasiado lejos! ¡Todo porque te ganó una vez, no puedes soportar que nadie sea mejor que tú! ¡Así que es tu responsabilidad arreglarlo! – Ordenó furioso soltándolo de nuevo.

-¡Tú no puedes ordenarme nada! – Exclamó reincorporándose haciéndole frente a Tala con la ira en sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a relevarlo del liderazgo con violencia para desquitarse de ese sucio ataque sorpresivo.

-Eres tan orgulloso y soberbio… - Pausó suspirando calmando su coraje. - Pero te daré una oportunidad, si no vuelves con Silke nos retiramos del torneo. – Sentenció dándose la vuelta hacia el recién llegado Ian y Bryan quien cargaba a Alexander sobre su hombro.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – Alegó Kai desde su posición, le parecía inaudito que Tala le jugara de esa forma.

-Pruébame. – Respondió lanzando una última mirada congelante.

Ian y Bryan estaban tan molestos como Tala, esperaron a su líder y salieron por el túnel sin darle más opciones a Kai. Abandonar el torneo para darle una lección era algo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Kai gruñó sin paciencia alguna. Una vez más ella lo arruinaba todo y había puesto a su propio equipo en su contra, se arrepentía de haber aceptado el trato de su abuelo, de habérselo propuesto a Robert y ahora tenía que dedicarse a buscar una detestable aguja en un pajar.

* * *

Silke corría por los pasillos iluminados que se cruzaban en su camino, ya había descendido por tres escaleras pero solo continuaba topándose al centro con el agujero cavado por Gekiryu que parecía no tener fin.

El sudor cubría sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Tuvo que detenerse momentáneamente para respirar, sin embargo inhalar una gran cantidad de aire le lastimaba. Puso su palma derecha sobre su torso manchando su ropa, la patada que Alexander le había propinado dolía cada vez que intentaba respirar profundamente, pero debía olvidarse del dolor y encontrar a Gekiryu cuanto antes.

Tras el breve descanso retomó su camino dejando una marca de sangre en el muro, hasta llegar a una intersección donde había cuatro caminos. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, tenía poco tiempo, debía elegir uno lo antes posible cuando la iluminación comenzó a parpadear. De pronto sintió como si el aire se volviera más pesado, y se pegó contra el muro esperando a que esa sensación se fuera. La luz dejó de tintinear, así que eligió el camino más próximo a ella, siendo el primero de la derecha.

Todo el sitio se veía igual, no podía decir que hubiera algo distintivo además de las escaleras, sólo pasillos que conducían a más caminos iguales.

-¡Gekiryu! – Gritaba con fuerza, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Sólo el sonido de sus tacones resonaba en los pasillos.

Empezaba a sentirse frustrada, cuando llegó a una esquina donde consiguió ver una puerta metálica. Se acercó esperando encontrar escaleras, ya que no había ninguna clase de anuncio sobre el marco. Tomó la helada manija y haló hacia abajo, escuchando como crujía y empujó.

Adentro todas las luces estaban encendidas, se echó hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa y terror. Retiró su vista y corrió hacia la esquina donde había elegido ese camino. Se apoyó del muro sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de vomitar tras los experimentos que había observado ahí dentro.

No estaba muy segura ni quería pensar más en ello, pero en grandes peceras había visto cuerpos amorfos de animales flotando dentro de agua amarillenta, chupados como si fueran momias llenos de tubos que los atravesaban.

Aquella visión había resultado repulsiva, macabra y cruel. No quería seguir en ese edificio y encontrar cosas peores, pero debía ser valiente, por Gekiryu.

Inhaló y cerró los ojos suplicando que su mente ignorara lo recién visto.

-Tranquila… estas bien… no te detengas… - Se decía a sí misma queriendo reconfortarse.

El síntoma desapareció, y fue hacia el lado contrario del pasillo donde vio más escaleras, así que bajó por esa zona, sin embargo esa conexión de niveles tenía más pedestales que las otras que había recorrido, calculaba que había bajado más de un nivel, hasta que halló el siguiente piso firme.

No sabía si sentirse afortunada o desafortunada por hallar un pasillo con celdas a ambos lados.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, temerosa por lo que hubiera dentro de aquellas celdas. Pronto descubrió para su alivio que se encontraban vacías, hasta que vio algo detrás de unos barrotes cerca del pasillo. Se puso en cuclillas y alcanzó con su mano izquierda un objeto frío pero acojinado. Cuando lo alzó a la luz, distinguió un sucio y roto oso de peluche. Lo sacudió un poco y sintió melancolía al notar que le faltaba uno de sus dos ojos de botón. Se dio cuenta que aquello que sus compañeros habían comentado respecto a la Abadía de San Petersburgo y la forma en que Boris pretendía meter a jóvenes a aquellas celdas heladas en el subterráneo era cierto sin importar lo descabellado e inhumano que sonara.

Una de las luces cercanas a las escaleras se apagó de pronto y la sección siguiente se apagó también segundos después. Silke buscó en su vestido su teléfono para no quedarse a oscuras, pero se había quedado sin pila, desesperanzada dejó caer el muñeco de felpa y su corazón empezó a latir acompañado de sudor frío en su frente. No lo pensó y corrió hacia el final del pasillo de las celdas, donde había otra puerta de acero. Silke llegó hasta ella pero la manija no se movía como si estuviera pegada. Empezó a sentir la necesidad de abandonar ese corredor a toda costa conforme la oscuridad iba devorando la zona.

-¡Ábrete! – Suplicó empujándola con toda su fuerza.

Sus dos manos trataban de mover hacia arriba o abajo la agarradera que permanecía horizontal. Sin otra opción, Silke se hizo medio paso hacia atrás y pateó con el talón la manija hacia abajo logrando moverla. Finalmente la pudo mover con sus manos y empujó hacia afuera, llegando a un nuevo corredor transversal, cerrándola de inmediato.

Respiraba agitadamente recargando su peso en la puerta, sus ojos no parpadeaban y sentía mucho frío recorrer su espalda.

No tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando escuchó un ruido mecánico a su derecha, giró su cansada vista y se impactó al ver en los muros y el techo decenas de brazos mecánicos como los que lanzaban beyblades a Gekiryu en el desesperado intento de su captor por apoderarse de su bestia bit.

Quedó petrificada al confirmar que apuntaban hacia ella.

Todos los brazos mecánicos dispararon beyblades al mismo tiempo en su dirección, Silke ya no podía pensar en nada para salvarse, aguardó el final.

Inesperadamente una flecha brillante pasó por encima de Silke, liberando una poderosa llamarada que incineró todos los blades y los brazos mecánicos en cuestión de segundos. Silke tuvo que cubrirse con las manos a causa del calor que emanaba del lado derecho del corredor. El fuego se extinguió dejando la roca de los muros, el techo y el piso ardiente y ennegrecido.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Silke reconoció con sorpresa a Dranzer girando al frente, y volteó al lado contrario para distinguir a Kai de mal humor.

Ella también se molestó y le miró con recelo.

-¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó sacudiéndose el vestido a causa del hollín que había volado hasta su posición.

-Déjate de estupideces, no sabes dónde estás y por si no te diste cuenta acabo de salvarte, ahora vámonos. – Declaró recogiendo su beyblade.

Silke no estaba de humor para discutir con la última persona que deseaba ver, aún así se encontraba dispuesta a responder la forma tan grosera en que él se dirigía a su persona.

-Tala te envió. – Concluyó con astucia. Era muy claro el poco interés que había en Kai respecto a ella. – Seguro te amenazó de alguna forma, así que arréglatelas tú sólo y déjame en paz. – Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Desafortunadamente gozas de mayor inteligencia que el promedio, pero estás sola, sin tu bestia bit, y ya me has causado suficientes problemas, te llevaré conmigo por las buenas o por las malas. – Determinó aproximándose a ella.

Silke negó con la cabeza suspirando ante lo ciega que había sido.

-No quise creerlo, cuando vi ese video, estaba segura que eras una mejor persona que lo que todos opinaban de ti, y ese fue mi error, pero no cometeré más. Si quieres acaba conmigo aquí mismo, tienes el contrato, te saldrás con la tuya, pero no me iré sin Gekiryu. – Argumentó con una mirada llena de determinación.

A Kai le repudiaba que ella siempre se le opusiera, estaba en desventaja y de cualquier forma lo retaba.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Kai con formalidad.

A continuación cargó a Dranzer y lo apuntó al pecho de ella. Silke inhaló casi segura de que aquel sería su último respiro, pero se aseguraría de que Kai no olvidara su cara.

En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte rugido que se transmitía a través de las piedras, generando un eco que hizo temblar el edificio llamando la atención de ambos que inconscientemente trataban de identificar de dónde provenía el ruido.

Kai distinguió como el techo quemado a espaldas de Silke se resquebrajaba significando un posible derrumbe, sólo tenía que correr hacia el lado contrario y la chica quedaría debajo de los escombros. Mostró una mueca desagradable y jaló a Silke del brazo con fuerza aventándola un par de metros hacia el lado contrario mientras él mismo saltaba lejos de su posición original, cuando el techo se vino abajo a causa de la estructura debilitada por el fuego de Dranzer. El circuito eléctrico falló inmediatamente, dejando sólo una pequeña luz roja de emergencia que parpadeaba cada diez segundos iluminando escasamente el pasillo que había soportado el violento movimiento.

El estruendoso ruido de rocas cayendo fue todo lo que se escuchó, bloqueando la puerta a las celdas de donde había salido la alemana. Sólo había un camino y era por donde Kai llegó, aunque en vista de las circunstancias, tal vez podrían hacer las enemistades a un lado y hablar acerca de lo sucedido con Gekiryu.

-Te salvé la vida dos veces, tal vez quieras agradecerlo diciéndome todo a cerca de Gekiryu. – Se refirió Kai de brazos cruzados a su compañera a quien le daba la espalda con gran seriedad. Todo comenzaba a ponerse muy extraño en torno a esa bestia bit.

Sin embargo escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado por parte de Silke y el sonido de su cuerpo caer de golpe contra el suelo. Esto último lo hizo girarse para verla de rodillas en el piso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Y ahora qué. – Interrogó harto.

Silke jadeaba con dificultad, como si el oxígeno no alcanzara a llegar correctamente a sus pulmones. Kai frunció el ceño, parecía que se iba a desmayar y no pensaba cargarla hasta la salida, por lo que dio un paso hacia ella para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques…! – Le gritó fuera de sí protegiéndose con las manos los costados de su rostro.

Kai se extrañó por su comportamiento, ninguno de los dos se respetaba, pero hacía unos segundos ella lo enfrentaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Al mirarla detenidamente entre la escasa luz que aparecía cada tantos segundos, logró ver como su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada yacía cristalina a causa de lágrimas que luchaban por salir llenas de pánico.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó nuevamente poniéndose a su nivel, la mirada aterrada de Silke combinada con la gran mancha de sangre en su mejilla derecha producida por su palma lo inquietaron.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya no…! ¡No lo soporto más…! - Lloriqueó afligida e histérica.

Kai no entendía ninguna de esas palabras en medio de una fea y agitada respiración que parecía anunciar un desvanecimiento. La condición de Silke se notaba extrema, y Kai comenzó a desesperar al no saber de qué se trataba.

El beyluchador la sujetó del brazo derecho para levantarla del suelo y hacerla reaccionar, sin embargo ella hacía todo lo posible por liberarse de su agarre, era como si no lo conociera. Harto de ese absurdo comportamiento Kai tomó a Silke del rostro con ambas manos a pesar de que ella gritaba y suplicaba por que la soltase.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! – Vociferaba como si hiciera una rabieta infantil.

-Silke. – La llamó por su nombre sin recibir más que llanto a cambio, por lo que tuvo que hablarle con mayor rudeza. - ¡SILKE! – Le gritó la segunda vez agitando su rostro haciéndola reaccionar para que dirigiera su total atención a sus ojos violetas.

La mirada de Silke se enfocó en la suya, evitando prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, por fin desistió, era como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Dos caminitos atravesaban su rostro sucio de sangre y tierra. Extraordinariamente no había derramado una lágrima cuando Alexander la había golpeado y ahora lloraba fuera de sí.

Se tomó unos instantes para reconocerlo.

-Kai… – Pronunció su nombre con un hilo de voz y un segundo después se lanzó contra él llorando mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de su torso.

Los sollozos de la chica eran diferentes, como si tratara de calmarse a sí misma, pero esa inesperada respuesta dejaba al ruso sin saber cómo actuar.

Él no consideraba el contacto físico con ninguna persona, mucho menos con la chica que lo había vencido en un juego de Beyblade. Desde aquella vez se había propuesto verla en total agonía, derrotada, humillada, y disfrutar de ello.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, sintiéndose como un patán al ver su deseo hecho realidad. Silke sollozaba en silencio abrazándose de su torso mientras recargaba su mejilla ensangrentada en la bufanda de Kai.

-¡No quiero estar sola en medio de esta oscuridad! – Alcanzó a decir suplicante.

Kai distinguió su silueta entre las sombras, parecía una niña pequeña asustada por los invisibles monstruos de la Abadía, monstruos que habían perseguido por años a todo su equipo.

-Oye… mírame. – Le pidió Kai susurrando intentando controlar la situación.

Silke alzó su rostro levemente.

-Sé que quieres recuperar a Gekiryu, pero ahora no estás en condiciones de seguir… –

-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! – Imploró sujetándose de él con mayor fuerza.

-Si puedes volver a confiar en mí, yo te prometo que te sacaré de este lugar, pero necesito que me ayudes. – Dijo con paciencia cada palabra, haciéndola racionalizar lo que le pedía mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

Silke sintió como se le escapaba de las manos y lo apretó con mayor fuerza de la ropa.

Kai suspiró. Tomó ambas manos de Silke con las suyas, estaban heladas y temblorosas. Su compañera comenzó a desesperar con este hecho.

-No te dejaré, pero no puedo caminar si te sujetas así de mí. – Le hizo comprender con una voz tranquila, empleando el mismo tono que usaba cuando le hablaba a los animales asustados.

El estado de alerta de Silke disminuyó sólo un poco, pero no se encontraba del todo convencida, pensaba que si no se aferraba con fuerza, podría perder su único salva vidas en medio de ese infinito y oscuro mar.

Kai se acomodó a su lado y con su diestra tomó la mano izquierda de Silke, la cual no tenía aquel profundo corte ocasionado por el blade.

-Este lugar es peligroso, no te separes e intenta pisar sólo detrás de mí. – Estableció antes de empezar a caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Silke no dijo nada, cuando empezaron la caminata, no pudo evitar sujetar el brazo de Kai con su mano derecha también a pesar del ardor que sentía en la palma. Su compañero supo que no había más remedio, así que siguió avanzando con ella de ese modo.

En medio del pasillo, cada diez metros se ubicaba otro foco de emergencia, por lo que prefería no sacar a Dranzer a menos que lo ameritara una trampa.

Avanzaron por algunos minutos lentamente, debido a que Kai había arribado por medio de los pasillos con más trampas, los cuales eran más directos a los sótanos y celdas, por lo mismo, a Boris le divertía ver a los reclutas más débiles intentar escapar hacia dolorosas trampas que seguramente los dejarían con heridas físicas y mentales, enseñándoles quien mandaba.

Llegaron hasta un vacío de escaleras, las cuales también se habían derrumbado a causa del rugido de Gekiryu, si volvían atrás buscando otro camino solo demorarían más en salir. Kai sacó a Dranzer, sin soltar a Silke lo cargó en el lanzador y disparó con la zurda haciendo que iluminara levemente el pasillo oscuro con su bit. Silke no reaccionó ante la luz, el daño ya estaba ocasionado. Kai miró arriba y halló una escotilla camuflada en el techo a una altura de dos metros, la cual abrió con un golpe de Dranzer. Su blade quedó iluminando el pasillo superior, pero era necesario que él se asomara para verificar que no hubiera trampas. Silke intuyó esto así que apretó la mano de Kai con fuerza.

El Hiwatari se volteó hacia ella.

-Tengo que subir, luego te subiré a ti. –

Silke negaba con la cabeza, y comenzaba a alterarse nuevamente.

Kai le sujetó ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Te prometí que te sacaría. – Le recordó.

-¡No veo nada aquí abajo! – Exclamó perdiendo la esperanza.

-Lo sé, pero aquí estás segura. – Aseguró Kai. – Debo verificar que podemos subir por el siguiente pasillo. -

-¡Kai…! – Se negaba Silke a soltarlo.

-Confía. – Le dijo transmitiendo seguridad en sus palabras.

Silke tragó pesadamente y asintió liberando la mano del bicolor; Kai subió de un ágil salto al siguiente nivel dejándola completamente sola. Silke empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, no quería apartar la vista de la salida sobre su cabeza, pero la oscuridad que la rodeaba la agobiaba, sentía que algo aterrador surgiría de ella en esos segundos que se sentían como horas.

En eso Kai se asomó desconectándola del terror que comenzaba a generarse en ella quien reaccionó atenta para salir de ahí. Kai Estiró su mano izquierda para que la chica se sujetara. Silke saltó un par de veces pero no lograba tomarlo más allá de la palma de la mano.

-¡Vamos! Tú puedes. – Animó Kai esperando a que ella saltara lo suficiente para poder sujetarla del antebrazo.

Le resultaba difícil, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ejercicio, pero las palabras de Kai le dieron la motivación necesaria, así que saltó con mayor determinación consiguiendo que las palmas de ambos se aferraran al antebrazo del contrario.

Kai la subió con cuidado y la jaló del cinturón para ayudarla a llegar arriba. De inmediato Silke se aferró a él nuevamente de la mano. Ella no le prestaba atención, sólo quería salir de ese sitio cuanto antes.

* * *

En la camioneta, Tala aguardaba paciente recargado contra el vehículo mientras admiraba una de las cúpulas principales de la Abadía totalmente destrozada como el cascarón de un huevo. Ya habían transcurrido casi dos horas desde que Gekiryu había tomado una forma tangible. Era lo más extraño que había visto, seguro Boris vendería su alma a cambio de conseguir una bestia bit imparable que no fuera más un espíritu sagrado.

-¿Encontraste algo Ian? – Demandó saber el líder con la mirada expectante en la abadía.

El más joven yacía sentado dentro de la camioneta en el último asiento vigilando a un inconsciente Alexander, mientras hojeaba el libro recuperado por Bryan.

-Nada por ahora, la última fecha de este diario escrita por Boris es de un día antes de la final hace cuatro años… La verdad es curioso, no sé por qué Alexander lo usaba para su experimento, pero ¿recuerdas lo bien resguardado que Boris lo tenía? Creo que hasta iba al sanitario con él. – Se burló Ian intentando relajar la situación. Estaba preocupado por su compañera, pero a juzgar por el tiempo transcurrido, parecía que Kai había elegido la gran final frente a Tyson después de todo.

-Sigue buscando. – Pidió Tala mientras veía a Bryan volver del patio de la abadía.

Bryan llevaba en su diestra un arma que mostró a Tala de inmediato.

-Es el lanzador de Silke, estaba en la ambulancia. – Informó de su hallazgo.

-Bien, quédate con él, yo resguardaré el arma real. – Correspondió sin prestar más atención.

-Oye Tala, todo esto… no era lo que esperaba, pensé que sería como aquel bar en Nápoles. – Objetó Bryan con las mismas dudas que tenían sus camaradas.

-¿Que Kirill estaría esperándonos con el antifaz de Boris para asustarnos? – Se mofó Ian.

-Este escenario no está clasificado aún, por lo tanto no puede salir de nuestro círculo. – Estipuló Tala.

-Pero y que hay de la Princesa y el viejo del hotel. – Preguntó Ian.

-El anciano trabaja para Voltaire no podemos esperar comprar su silencio por mucho tiempo… - Aseguró Bryan.

-No vamos a matar a nadie. – Determinó imponiendo las reglas del plan frustrando las ideas de Bryan. – Es posible que Silke vuelva a nosotros con Gekiryu en sus manos y no haya mayores inconvenientes, sin embargo de no ser así, tendremos que interrogar a nuestra compañera o al causante de todo, buscaremos refugio hasta resolver cualquiera que sea el problema. Por otro lado, creo que la princesa ahora pertenece al círculo. – Dijo lo último con algo de duda, no conocía a la rubia, pero Silke aseguraba que era de fiar, aunque parecía un arma de doble filo, pues ella hacía sus propios planes.

-Por cierto… - Intervino Ian bajando de la camioneta. - Me quedé en el cuarto de control hasta el momento en que la energía incrementó justo después de que Alexander le disparara al bit de Gekiryu, había mucho ruido e interferencia, pero jugaría que escuché al inútil llamarle "Jörmundgander" a la bestia bit de Silke. – Dejó abierto el tema a discusión.

-También lo escuché. – Respaldó Bryan quien estaba a menor distancia del hijo de Boris en aquellos momentos.

Tala permaneció pensativo, sólo eran cuentos y leyendas, por el bien del mundo esperaba que hubiera una explicación más sencilla.

* * *

Luego de atravesar diversos pasillos, salones y escaleras, Kai condujo a Silke hasta una bodega de servicio, donde se encontraba una escalera marina que conectaba con la planta baja del complejo. Nuevamente tuvo que soltarla por algunos segundos mientras abría manualmente la pesada puerta, la cual del otro lado recibía luz natural.

Silke sintió un gran alivio al saber que por fin habían llegado a la superficie, aunque su corazón estaba partido a causa de haber tenido que abandonar a Gekiryu.

Kai subió primero y le ofreció la mano para que llegara lo antes posible a la cocina de la Abadía. Un amplio salón con mesas de trabajo, electrodomésticos y bancos de acero inoxidable con un tragaluz en medio del techo que revelaba que la ventisca ya había terminado.

Solo restaba cruzar el comedor y saldrían de ese despreciable lugar.

Sutilmente Kai percibió cierto aroma circundando la cocina, pero no había comida a la vista, y tras cuatro años, sería imposible encontrar elementos en descomposición. No dijo nada y se aproximó a la puerta sin seguro, a penas la abrió un poco y el hedor los alcanzó.

Ambos empezaron a toser ante el putrefacto aroma.

Kai se detuvo al contemplar la carnicería que Alexander había dejado en medio del comedor, todos esos animales le eran familiares, había destruido sus blades con ayuda de Tala, pero no solo representaban un acto desesperado por conseguir secuaces para su plan, era algo brutal. Además la temperatura había dejado de bajar a causa de la humedad que los había recibido al llegar horas antes, por lo que la descomposición se había acelerado, esto se podía corroborar por el lago de sangre grumosa que se extendía bajo el pedestal en que se encontraban.

La mano de Silke perdió fuerza, y la Jürgens se desplomó sobre sus rodillas completamente paralizada.

Kai la observó detenidamente, su mente se encontraba al límite con la escena que tenía al frente.

-Déjame… - Le suplicó cabizbaja. Estaba exhausta ya no le importaba nada, solo quería terminar con todo.

-Levántate. – Exigió él.

-Están muertos... eran esas bestias bit… ¡ya no puedo más con esto! – Respondió sometida al reconocer la silueta de la morsa con la poca luz que aún se filtraba bajo un cielo grisáceo.

Kai entendía en esencia lo que perturbaba a Silke, pero estaban a unos pocos metros de dejar el lugar, si permanecían más ahí era probable que ella perdiera la razón.

Kai la soltó y ella no reclamó más, estaba casi ida, así que el bicolor se colocó la bufanda sobre su nariz y se dispuso en cuclillas frente a ella dándole la espalda, algo que llamó la atención de la chica al dejar de ver los cadáveres al frente.

-Sube.- Le indicó, preparándose para llevarla sobre su espalda.

Silke no creía lo que Kai le estaba ofreciendo, se quedó estática sin reaccionar.

-Tienes que sobrevivir hoy para poder recuperar a Gekiryu, es lo que más te importa ¿no es así? – Dijo tranquilamente.

Silke reaccionó ante sus palabras, tenía que ser fuerte y volver por Gekiryu, asintió y se sujetó por encima de los hombros de Kai quien se levantó al momento tomando por debajo las rodillas de ella asegurando el balance entre ambos.

-Cierra los ojos. – Pidió él con calma.

Silke obedeció al instante, no quería saber nada más.

Kai bajó el escalón que los mantenía secos y manchó la suela de su calzado, la sangre se encontraba muy espesa y coagulada en algunas partes, sin mencionar que el aroma de los cadáveres se intensificaba mientras se desplazaba entre ellos.

Tras cada paso que los acercaba a la salida, podía sentir la débil respiración de Silke sobre su cuello, se encontraba atento a la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba por si llegaba a desmayarse. Había muchas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle y estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que pisarían la Abadía.

Silke se sentía adormilada, la colonia que usaba Kai la embriagaba superando el hedor que la aterrorizaba, se sentía segura, pensaba que sólo Gekiryu podía producirle ese sentimiento.

Finalmente sintió una luz fría sobre sus párpados y el viento helado y fresco que soplaba al exterior del edificio, de inmediato aflojó su agarre de Kai, se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver el maravilloso espacio abierto.

Kai notó esto, primero pensó en bajarla, pero se dio cuenta que ahí dentro, ella había tenido varios ataques de pánico, seguramente estaba sin energía, así que decidió llevarla cargando hasta donde se encontraba el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys, dejando un camino de huellas rojas tras ellos. El bicolor alzó la vista y como era de esperarse, el vehículo se encontraba estacionado justo frente a la reja principal que rodeaba BioVolt.

El sol que lucía como una perla amarillenta estaba perdiendo altura cuando el equipo se reunió nuevamente.

Frente a la camioneta, Tala era el único que permanecía abajo aguardando por ellos.

Al estar frente a su líder, Kai dobló un poco las rodillas para que Silke pudiera bajar.

La castaña miraba al piso, se encontraba muy apenada, no quería que nadie la viera en esa miseria. Su ropa arrugada y manchada, su rostro sucio y su cabello despeinado con heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Tala dio un paso hacia ella. Con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla de Silke y alzó su rostro en su dirección. La alemana no tenía la valentía para devolverle la mirada.

El capitán verificó que la sangre seca no provenía de su rostro, sí que examinó el hematoma ligeramente inflamado sobre el pómulo izquierdo de Silke. Tala había padecido un sin número de golpes a lo largo de su entrenamiento en la Abadía, por lo que determinó que los huesos o el glóbulo ocular de la chica no se hallaban lastimados. La soltó y volvió a poner sus manos tras su espalda.

-Sube al auto. – Ordenó sin mostrar calidez en su tono de voz.

Silke hizo lo que le ordenaron cabizbaja y se sentó a un lado de Bryan evitando mirarlo. Se sentía tan apenada que solo deseaba desaparecer.

Tala cerró la puerta trasera de la camioneta de huéspedes y se dirigió a Kai quien no paraba de observarlo.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella, sólo le haces daño. – Expresó con un tono intimidante.

-Extraordinario… nunca te vi defenderla así de Kirill. – Reprochó Kai volviendo a ser tan altanero como era su costumbre.

-Con Kirill estaba a salvo. – Concluyó el pelirrojo, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta del chofer.

Kai no pudo decir nada más, se aproximó a la puerta del copiloto y subió también.

En la camioneta el ambiente se encontraba tenso y silencioso a pesar de haber rescatado a Silke y capturado al agresor. Silke se mantenía callada y decaída mientras lágrimas rodaban de vez en cuando por sus mejillas. Su condición se notaba mala, ya que la chica se encontraba lastimada físicamente, pero Kai sabía que su mente había tenido un golpe más duro.

Cada uno de los rusos fue testigo de una cosa, Silke era una chica común y corriente como las demás, sus fortalezas y serenidad habían conseguido confundirlos, haciendo que la vieran como un soldado más, sin que hubiera buscado nada de lo ocurrido; dejar que por un descuido Alexander abusara de ella los hacía cómplices de su dolor.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos en incómodo silencio, para cuando arribaron al hotel, la noche con una resplandeciente luna llena había caído.

Marie-Angelique aguardaba desde la ventana ansiosa apretando sus dedos. Se sentía muy preocupada por su amiga y Spencer solo la observaba, incluso él se encontraba intranquilo al no haber podido ir, pero debía cuidar a la princesa. De pronto la rubia vio la camioneta llegar y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Tala bajar del lado del conductor. De inmediato echó a correr sin que Spencer se atreviera a detenerla.

Afuera la temperatura se encontraba quince grados bajo cero, pero la princesa acostumbrada a un clima cálido no sentía frío en lo absoluto, solo se encontraba enfocada en llegar hasta ella. Ambas se encontraron cuando Silke bajó del vehículo, entonces la rubia lo vio en sus ojos.

-Gekiryu… - Sollozó Silke al mirarla a los ojos y de inmediato se abrazó a su amiga para continuar llorando desconsolada.

La princesa la abrazó con fuerza, dirigió una mirada enfurecida a Kai y Tala, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada, solo se dirigió con cariño hacia Silke.

-Vamos adentro, aquí hace mucho frío. – Le dijo dulcemente abrazándola mientras la guiaba al hotel de nuevo.


End file.
